Let Me Be the One
by AraniaDuncan
Summary: Life isn't always easy, but sometimes having that one person to share it with makes all the difference. A Klaine love story chronicling the development of their relationship post "Baby It's Cold Outside."
1. Winter Vacation

_**Inspired by my love for Glee and the prospect of a relationship developing between Kurt and Blaine, I decided to try my hand at writing a fanfiction. It begins after the Glee Christmas episode and will contain many of the cannon Glee characters as well as some OCs. This has the potential to become quite a long story, so I would be interested to know what you think. Thank you for reading!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the songs used.**_

* * *

_But, on the upside, I'm in love with him and he's actually gay._

Kurt's words rang in his ears. Three weeks had passed since Kurt had confessed his love for Blaine. He had been so honest with Mr. Schuester, worn his heart on his sleeve and yet he didn't even know where he and Blaine stood. There had been several text messages exchanged back and forth. They had talked briefly a couple days before Christmas sharing some stories about their vacations and respective families, but their conversation felt tense, which confused Kurt even more. Surely he couldn't be imagining the wonton looks Blaine shot in his direction, the look of awe in his eyes when Kurt entered the room. Blaine always seemed to go out of his way to touch Kurt – reassuring pats on the back, shoulder bumps, putting his arm around him when they walked together. But Blaine hadn't indicated any inclination more toward him than that they were close friends.

Kurt knew his feelings well enough – heart skipping a beat and then pounding in his chest, fighting hard to keep composure whenever Blaine was around. When Blaine had come to ask him to "practice" singing with him, Kurt felt his pulse quicken, shots of electricity tingling all over his body. Shameless flirting ensued. Kurt loved the feeling of being pursued by Blaine, loved hearing Blaine call him beautiful. The lightning bolt that shot through Kurt's body as he plopped down on the couch next to Blaine and looked into his beautiful eyes at the end of their song was unlike anything that Kurt had ever experienced. Finn had always kept Kurt at a distance and even though Kurt's heart would pound when he caught Finn's glance, the feeling of being physically close to someone and meeting their stare without them looking away, was all new.

_Am I making this all up in my head? He was flirting with me, too, wasn't he? Or are my feelings for him clouding my judgment?_

Lying on his bed in red skinny jeans and a tight black t-shirt, Kurt surveyed the room he now shared with Finn. Their parents had wanted to move to a new home when they married, but with the added expense of Kurt's Dalton tuition and the fact that Kurt was now away at Dalton most of the time, they had decided that Finn and Carole would move into the Hummel house. Kurt's formerly impeccable space had become messier, smellier, and decidedly less chic since Finn moved in. Was it the awful blue plaid comforter, the cheesy football light, or the picture of Ohio stadium? Kurt couldn't be sure, but there was something about sharing a room with his "brother" and good friend that was both cozy and off-putting.

Finn, Burt, and Carole were upstairs watching something or another on television. Kurt had feigned tiredness as an excuse to retreat to his room and think about Blaine. He had his iPod lying on the bed next to him, ear buds in place, but no music playing. He found that this pose worked well in keeping people from disturbing him. One of the many tricks he had picked up during his time at Dalton. Kurt returned his gaze to the blank ceiling above his bed; the frustration was welling up inside of him. Oh, how he wanted Blaine. Those smoldering eyes, thick dark hair, brain melting smile. Kurt could feel desire taking hold of him.

_You have got to stop this. You can't do this to yourself. Just give it time. Okay, I need to think about something else. Music._

Kurt hit shuffle and then play.

_Maybe I need some rehab,  
Or maybe just need some sleep_

Kurt stared disbelievingly at the screen and then smiled at the irony. _Great, now the universe is taunting me_, he thought as began to sing along.

_I've got a sick obsession,  
I'm seeing it in my dreams_

_I'm looking down every alley,  
I'm making those desperate calls,_

Shaking his head to himself as he remembered the awkward message he left on Blaine's cell Christmas day.

_I'm staying up all night hoping,  
Hit my head against the walls_

Kurt began to move his body to the music, still laying on his bed.

_What you've got boy is hard to find  
Think about it all about it all the time  
I'm all strung up my heart is fried  
I just can't get you off my mind_

Standing up and letting the music wash over him, he pulsated his hips to the music and sang in full voice.

_Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love_

_Won't listen to any advice, mamma's telling me I should think twice  
But left to my own devices I'm addicted it's a crisis!  
My friends think I've gone crazy, my judgment is getting kinda hazy  
My status is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crackhead._

Kurt was now fully involved with the music, dancing around the room and singing. Completely forgetting there were other people in the world, much less in the house.

_What you've got boy is hard to find  
Think about it all about it all the time  
I'm all strung up my heart is fried  
I just can't get you off my mind_

_Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love_

Kurt settled himself into the chair at his vanity, watching himself in the mirror as he sang.

_I don't care what people say  
The rush is worth the price I pay  
I get so high when you're with me  
But crash and crave you when you leave_

Cheekily smiling and raising his eyebrows into the mirror, flirting with his reflection as if it were Blaine_._

_So I got a question;  
Do you want to have a summer party in my basement?  
Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum?  
Is my love, your drug?  
Your drug? Your drug? Your drug?  
Is my love, your drug?_

"Kurt?"

Kurt jumped at the sound of Finn's voice and spun around to face him, feeling the color drain from his face.

"Dude, you were singing really loud."

"Yeah. I guess I just got, uh, lost in the moment," Kurt's eyes dreamy as he thought of Blaine.

"Okay," the taller boy replied in a questioning tone. "That song you were singing?"

Kurt, trying to compose himself, "Ke$ha's a pretty fierce bitch."

"Uh, okay?" Finn clearly had no idea who Ke$ha was. "I'm getting kind of tired, how long before you will be ready to go to bed?"

"You know that my moisturizing routine takes 45 minutes, Finn," Kurt replied, sarcastic and smiling.

"And you haven't even started yet?" Finn replied with a bit of contrived irritation. "Ugh," he exhaled as he fell dramatically face first onto his plaid comforter.

Kurt tried to restrain his laugh, but couldn't. Finn was laughing into his pillowcase.

Kurt grabbed some blue satin pajamas and headed for the bathroom. He smiled to himself and felt happiness spread through his veins, he and Finn had been able to get past whatever awkwardness had existed between them and had become very comfortable sharing space as brothers.

Kurt emerged from the bathroom exactly 45 minutes later and headed to the family room to wish his Dad and Carole goodnight. He saw the outline of his father and Carole cuddled together deep in the couch, Carole's head resting gently on Burt's shoulder. He felt a tug in his chest as he remembered seeing his dad and mom sitting the same way so many years before, but he was happy. His dad had found somebody to love and someone who loved him in return; he knew that they were lucky to have Carole and Finn in their lives.

Kurt walked up behind the couch, clearing his throat. Both Burt and Carole turned to look at him.

"Just wanted to say goodnight," he said, leaning over to plant a kiss on his dad's forehead and one on Carole's cheek.

"What time is that party that you and Finn are going to tomorrow?" Carole inquired.

"Mercedes said that we should be there around 9 so that we have a few hours before the ball drops."

"Okay. We will see you in the morning then dear."

"Goodnight son," Burt said as he and Carole settled in again next to each other.

Finn was asleep face down on top of his comforter, still wearing his jeans and t-shirt from the day. Kurt shook his head. The sight of his incredibly tall brother draped half on and half off his twin size bed still made Kurt laugh. Finn's feet and legs hung over the end of the bed several inches and he had a pension for draping his arm over the side of the bed so that it touched the floor. Kurt picked up a green and tan plaid blanket off the floor at the end of the bed and draped it gently over Finn, then flicked off the light.

Smiling Kurt positioned himself under his Egyptian cotton sheets and duvet and closed his eyes to sleep. And dream of a certain dark haired boy.

* * *

He could feel the gentle press of the other boy's lips, soft at first then deepening and becoming more urgent. Hands caressing over each others' torsos. Shirts being removed. The world around them dissolving into fog. The younger boy's hands tugging at his belt.

Blaine sat straight up in his bed, panting. The light was still on in the room, his eyes searched for the clock as he tried to regain control of his breath and calm his body. 10:00 PM. It would be at least a few more hours before his parents returned from their art gala with Blaine's sister, Caitlin, and her fiancé, Theodore.

Blaine's eyes glanced from Theodore's neatly organized suitcase to his neatly made bed. This was the first year that Blaine had had to share his room at their condo with anyone. Being used to sharing a room from at Dalton, it wasn't bothersome to Blaine, especially since Theodore was a conscientious roommate. But still, it signaled a change in the family dynamic. The Anderson's had been coming to their condo in Aspen for the week between Christmas and New Year's for as long as Blaine could remember. It was the one week a year that Mr. Anderson left his business to spend time with his family. Not that he wasn't on his phone the entire time, but at least he was out of the office. During the day they skied together and dined around town. In the evenings, their parents had social engagements and Blaine and Caitlin would hang out around the condo, watching movies, playing games, talking, and poking fun at their parents. But, now that Theodore had entered the picture, with his good breading and family money, Caitlin's priorities had changed and she felt it necessary to be seen in society with him.

Blaine missed their evenings together, but he loved Theodore and knew that he was a perfect match for Caitlin. An even six feet tall, with dusty blond hair, green eyes, and an athletic build, when Blaine had first met Teddy (as Caitlin called him) it was like he was seeing a piece of Caitlin's imagination come to life. The fact that he was intelligent, kind, soft spoken, down to earth and from a well-to-do family, just sealed the deal. Caitlin had succeeded in her college quest to gain the most sought after of degrees: MRS, from a person who besides being perfect for her, would never let her want for anything. Blaine hoped that he would find that happy ending with someone (perhaps Kurt) someday.

Blaine's stomach growled as he made his way through the condo to the kitchen. He made himself a sandwich and sat at the dining table to eat in silence, watching the snow fall gently outside. Sometimes Blaine found it hard to be alone like this, but tonight his thoughts turned to a certain countertenor and time seemed to fly past. Smiling lightly to himself, a wistful look spreading across his face, Blaine mused how he could get lost in someone's eyes when that person was over a thousand miles away. _I should call him_, Blaine thought pulling out his phone. 10:35, which meant it was 12:35 in Ohio, definitely too late to call tonight. Blaine didn't want to disturb Kurt's precious beauty sleep, though he wasn't sure how much more beautiful the boy could get_. Tomorrow then, I will call tomorrow and wish him a Happy New Year._ That seemed like a reasonable excuse. He had wanted to call the younger boy pretty much every day, but was trying not to seem overbearing. He didn't know where things between them stood. Sure there had been much shameless flirting, often on his part, and Kurt seemed like he could be interested, but Blaine wasn't sure. Plus, he knew that Kurt was spending all kinds of hours with his Dad, Carole, and Finn and his friends from New Directions. _Kurt's busy and he isn't thinking about me_, Blaine told himself. _I need to give him time and space._

Blaine finished his sandwich, rinsing the dish off in the sink. He decided to hit the shower and then head to bed, knowing that he would be up all night tomorrow. Caitlin and Theodore had decided not to attend the New Year's Eve party with Mom and Dad and instead would stay in and have a movie marathon/video game night with Blaine.

Disrobing and slipping into the steaming water, his thoughts immediately went to Kurt as they often did when he was in the shower. The warmth of the water splashing over his body added to the image of the boy he loved did things to Blaine that he was never quite ready for, but the shower was the one place where he didn't push them away.

When Blaine finally came down, breathing heavily and shuddering, he felt warmth inside his body that matched the warmth on the outside. The thought of Kurt drove him wild, but it wasn't just the thought of what he wanted to do to Kurt, or wanted Kurt to do to him. Everything about Kurt amazed him. Standing in the warmth of the water, he began to sing.

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

Blaine leaned back against the far wall of the shower letting the water fall at his feet and closing his eyes, Kurt's face flooding his mind.

_I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Your beautiful soul, yeah_

_You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry c`mon let's try_

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

Blaine opened his eyes, his voice lowering and taking a brooding tone.

_Am I crazy for wanting you?  
Baby do you think you could want me, too?  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do?  
I just wanna know if you feel it, too  
There is nothing left to hide_

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Your beautiful soul, yeah_

That was it. Blaine couldn't help it anymore, he was calling Kurt tomorrow. But, now he had to get some sleep.

* * *

"Kurt?" Kurt moved his eyes from where they had been watching the snow fall to Mercedes' face.

"Kurt, is something wrong? You've been starin' out that window for a long time."

"No, the snow is just beautiful tonight," Kurt said pushing himself more upright where he sat.

Mercedes shot Kurt an incredulous look. "Boy, you trippin' if you think that I am going to fall for that line."

Kurt smiled, he knew better than to try and pull one over on Mercedes.

"Spill," she said smiling.

Kurt's mind wandered to Blaine. Kurt had been so excited when the older boy had called earlier. Blaine was flirty and seemed genuinely happy to talk to him. Kurt's heart had fluttered during the whole conversation. They talked about Blaine's skiing adventures and Kurt had imagined him gliding gracefully down the mountain on his strong powerful legs, curly hair blowing in the wind. Kurt's heart had stopped at the thought of Blaine's piercing hazel eyes looking at him through his goggles. When Kurt said that he wasn't sure how well he would do with skiing, Blaine quickly retorted, "You have danced in 10 inch heels, Kurt. Skiing would be a piece of cake." Kurt had shared the details of the new additions to his wardrobe, including the emerald green hip length sweater that fit like a glove. "I bet that really brings out your eyes." Blaine had commented, blushing from ear to ear at his forwardness. Kurt had smirked, reveling in the flattery.

Their conversation had continued past the time that Kurt needed to start getting ready so he had kept Blaine on speaker phone while he dressed and primped.

At 8:45, Kurt was ready to go and trying to find a way to gracefully get off the phone, when he really didn't want to. This was of course the moment Blaine chose to start on a completely new topic.

"So, the Warbler's perform at Winter Formal every year and they take suggestions about what to sing. Any thoughts?" Blaine asked, changing the subject.

_Winter Formal?_ Kurt puzzled. _What was that and why have I not heard anything about it before now? The Warblers get to perform which undoubtedly means another chance at a solo, or perhaps a duet._ Kurt's heart raced.

"Kurt, you still there?"

The sound of Blaine's voice righted Kurt's mind. "I was just trying to think," he recovered. "If I may, what is Winter Formal?"

"Dude, come on let's go," Finn shouted from the top of the stairs. "You know that if we don't get there soon Rachel will have the whole set list for the night figured out and you won't get a word in edgewise."

"I'm so sorry Blaine, but I have to go. Finn's calling me."

"Oh, yeah you have the party with all of your friends tonight. I didn't realize how late it was getting. I'm sorry to keep you. "

"I don't mind," Kurt all but cooed. Both boys smiled.

"Go, and have a great time. Tell Mercedes 'hi' for me."

"I will," Kurt replied, then ventured, "Talk to you tomorrow?"

"Sounds great!" Blaine cried sounding much more eager than he wanted. Kurt's heart leapt with excitement.

They both hung up, releasing dreamy sighs into the air. Kurt quickly grabbed his coat and hat and headed for the door.

"Uh, Kurt? Seriously, what is going on? I think you are starting to drool," Mercedes tone had changed from playful to serious.

Kurt wiped the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand and motioned for Mercedes to sit across from him, leaning toward her to keep the conversation semiprivate.

"Boy, you got it bad," she said leaning back from their tight huddle when Kurt had finished. "Do you think that he is going to ask you to this Formal?"

"That's just it. I don't know. We are friends and I don't have any reason to believe anything other than that, except for the way I feel and the gigantic hints that keep getting thrown around."

"Give it time, Kurt. I'm sure that his feelings will make themselves known sooner or later," Mercedes said, eyeing the karaoke machine. "Right now it is time for us to go take our rightful place at those microphones and relieve everyone from Rachel's tenth song in a row." She smiled and grabbed Kurt's hand; he willingly followed.

Midnight came quickly and after significant drama over who everyone would be kissing, the moment had arrived. The twelve members of New Directions and Kurt stood around the TV holding glasses of sparkling cider and waiting for the ball to drop. At midnight the whole group sang Olde Lang Syne in perfect harmony. Kisses were exchanged all around. Kurt kissing Mercedes first, then Rachel, getting kisses on the cheek from Quinn and Brittany, and one on the head from his much taller "brother," which sent everyone in the room into fits of laughter. It was good to be home and back in the company of his old friends. His heart ached at the realization that he was headed back to Dalton just two days later.

Kurt stole away into the hall just after midnight taking out his phone and typing a note to Blaine.

**Kurt**: Happy New Year!

Blaine grabbed his phone where it buzzed on the coffee table, smiling when he saw who is was from. He was thankful that his sister and Teddy were involved in a heated tennis match on the Wii so that he could have a minute without being mercilessly teased.

**Blaine:** You too! But, we still have a few more hours here. How is 2011 looking?

**Kurt:** So far so good.

**Blaine:** Great! I'm looking forward to it. But, now I have to go kick Caitlin's butt at Wii tennis.

Kurt smiled broadly at the idea of Blaine playing tennis. A playful Blaine, making use of his toned body. Kurt started to feel a little hot under the collar. He imagined what Blaine was like with his sister. He talked so fondly of her and they obviously had a great relationship. It sounded like she was one person who really got to see Blaine as his relaxed self. And Kurt felt a small pinch of envy, but quickly pushed it away.

**Kurt:** Have fun! Talk to you tomorrow.

* * *

It was nearly 5 o'clock in the morning when the credits finally rolled on Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. Caitlin and Teddy had long since passed out on the floor, Teddy lying on his back, Caitlin's head on his chest as she lay perpendicular to him. Blaine decided to stay where he was on the couch so as not to disturb them and give in to sleep.

Kurt was up early initiating Carole into the "Hummel Family New Year's Feast." Every New Year's Day, Kurt got up early and prepared a huge meal that sustained him and Burt through the day of parade and football watching. Burt usually tried to help with the preparations, but Kurt was so proficient with all of it that it was usually more about spending time together. Their elaborate spread included every possible kind of breakfast food – pancakes, muffins, cinnamon rolls, fresh fruit salad, lox, eggs, even fresh squeezed orange juice and bacon (a treat for Burt that Kurt tolerated only a few times a year). The Hummels may not have had an elaborate feast on Thanksgiving or a big dinner on Christmas (though that had changed this year with the addition of the Hudson family traditions), but New Year's Day breakfast was their equivalent. Kurt's mom had always said that she thought that it got the year started on the right note, with a celebration. And though Elizabeth Hummel was an excellent cook, it was her breakfasts that had made Burt swoon. Besides, doing all the cooking for the day in the morning, allowed Elizabeth to spend the day enjoying the Rose parade with her son and the Rose Bowl Game with her husband. She had groomed Kurt in the art since he was old enough to stand and he knew all of the favorites by heart. He found Carole to be only a bit more helpful that his father (which wasn't saying much), but he enjoyed her company in the kitchen.

"Boys, breakfast is ready!" Carole called. The sound of the two hungry men clamoring to the table made both Kurt and Carole laugh out loud.

After breakfast it was time for the Rose Parade. Kurt and Carole talked nonstop throughout commenting on the creativity of the floats and beautiful use of flowers. Burt and Finn sat close by reading the newspaper and roaming back and forth to the kitchen. Then the game came on and the roles reversed. Carole, Burt, and Finn took the couch across from the TV, hollering wildly. Kurt sat in the easy chair, legs draped elegantly over arm thumbing through a stack of Vogue magazines and watching the scene out of the corner of his eye. Muttering, "Dad, calm down. Your heart," from time to time.

After halftime Kurt knew that he had the perfect opportunity to call Blaine. The other members of his household would be too caught up in the game to miss him for the next hour or two. Kurt stole away to his basement bedroom and dialed Blaine's number.

"Hey," Blaine said when he answered the phone. Getting up from where he sat watching the game in the living room with his parents, Caitlin, and Teddy.

Their conversation flowed easily, comfortably. Kurt recounted the hilarious performances and kissing drama of the night before, but left out his the details of his conversation with Mercedes. Blaine informed Kurt that he had in fact kicked Caitlin's butt at tennis and still retained his crown as Wii tennis champ, but left out the Harry Potter marathon that had kept him up all night long. He could let Kurt see part of that side of him, but he wasn't sure that he was ready to let Kurt see the full brunt of his dorkiness.

Both boys thought to themselves how wonderful it felt to just be talking to each other again. They had missed their time together, their witty banter, and the feeling of adoration that crept up in both of their chests.

An hour in Kurt was feeling desperate to get back to the conversation from the previous day. Blaine, now leaning back against the headboard of his bed, was having all he could do to stay awake. He was exhausted from having gotten less than 3 hours of sleep the night before. Being alone in his quiet room with only the sound of Kurt's soothing voice was making it difficult to keep up conversation.

Kurt summoned his courage, "So tell me more about this Winter Formal?"

"Oh, it's a fun night. We ride in a limo, the Warbler's perform, there is dancing," Blaine's head dropped forward and he snapped it upright as he fought to stay awake. Kurt's heart jumped at the mention of dancing. "Wes's dad is friends with the man who owns the hotel where is it held so the Warbler's and their dates get to have the Presidential suite for their after party."

_Dates!_ Kurt's mind was racing. _Blaine just said dates! Oh what I wouldn't give to be Blaine's date._

Blaine's chin hit his chest; he couldn't fight off sleep any longer.

After a moment Kurt ventured, "Does everyone take a date?"

Blaine shook himself awake, "Oh, what? I'm sorry."

Kurt wasn't sure what to make of Blaine's reaction, but took a deep breath and asked again.

"Oh no, you don't have to have a date. Some people just go with the group. I mean, all the Warbler's go because we perform. Actually pretty much everyone goes, but you don't have to have a date."

"Oh," Kurt sighed feeling slightly deflated. "Did you have a date last year?"

"Yeah. I went with Mark," Blaine stated as a matter of fact, trying desperately to keep his eyes open.

Kurt felt his face grow hot with jealousy. He knew exactly who Mark was. Senior Warbler who took Blaine under his wing and helped him become a soloist. Blaine's first date. Blaine's first kiss. They had dated several times and broken up amicably.

"Oh," was all Kurt could manage. The silence that followed felt awkward to Kurt. Unbeknownst to him, Blaine had fallen asleep on the other end of the phone and was, at that moment, dreaming about asking Kurt to Winter Formal and sharing an end of date kiss with him.

After the silence had gone on far too long, Kurt felt compelled to ask a question to which he had to know the answer. He couldn't keep pining away for a boy that didn't have feelings for him. He summoned the courage that Blaine usually gave to him.

"Do you, uh, think that you will go with a date this year?"

Blaine slurred answer was mostly incoherent, but Kurt could clearly hear him say, "go with the group."

Kurt deflated and felt hot tears starting to well up in his eyes, a stabbing pain gripping in his stomach. Blaine wasn't going to ask him. He didn't have those feelings for Kurt.

"Hey Blaine, I have to go," he lied, trying to hold in the tears long enough to get off the phone. "I'll see you back at school on Monday." He didn't wait for Blaine to respond before he hung up. And it was probably a good thing since Blaine had fallen asleep again dropping the phone to his side.

As soon as Kurt hung up, he tossed his phone beside him on the bed, lowering himself over the edge and onto the floor. Huddling his knees to his chest, back against the bed, Kurt dissolved into a puddle of tears. After several minutes of letting heavy, hard tears fall, Kurt reached for his iPod. Jamming his ear buds into his ears and scrolling through his songs he hit the play button, letting his tears stream down his face.

_I'm lyin' here on the floor where you left me  
I think, I took too much  
I'm cryin' here, what have you done?  
I thought it would be fun_

_I can't stay on your life support, there's a shortage in the switch  
I can't stay on your morphine, 'cuz its makin' me itch  
I said, I tried to call the nurse again but she's being a little bitch  
I think I'll get outta here, where I can_

_Run just as fast as I can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill  
You keep makin' me ill_

Kurt sang along sadly to the words for a moment before dissolving into tears again.

_I haven't moved from the spot where you left me  
This must be a bad trip  
All of the other pills, they were different  
Maybe I should get some help_

_I can't stay on your life support, there's a shortage in the switch  
I can't stay on your morphine, 'cuz its makin' me itch  
I said, I tried to call the nurse again but she's being a little bitch  
I think I'll get outta here, where I can_

_Run just as fast as I can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill  
You keep makin' me ill_

_I can't stay on your life support, there's a shortage in the switch  
(Just like a pill)  
I can't stay on your morphine, 'cuz its makin' me itch  
(Just like a pill)  
I said, I tried to call the nurse again but she's being a little bitch  
(Just like a pill)  
I think I'll get outta here, where I can_

_Run just as fast as I can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
(Frustrated fears)  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
(Just like a pill)  
Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me ill  
(Makin' me, makin' me ill)  
You keep makin' me ill_

Kurt wished that he could run far away from these feelings, he didn't want the boy he loved to make him feel this way. But he realized that he was not losing Blaine and that was the important thing. He still had Blaine's friendship and that meant the world. Kurt just had to figure out how he was going to get over that gorgeous boy.

* * *

**Look forward to your reviews!**

**Songs:**

**Your Love is My Drug – Ke$ha**

**Beautiful Soul – Jesse McCartney**

**Just Like a Pill – Pink**

**In the next episode: The boys return to Dalton. Winter Formal approaches, but first they must survive Finals.**


	2. Back to School

**I wanted to say thank you to boriqua522, kyoujinKRISTA, stupidameriacnidioms91, njferrell, and pink lemonade 89 for their kind reviews. These are my first reviews so they meant a lot to me.**

**I ended up dividing this chapter into two parts because it was getting REALLY long. Sorry for the lack of songs in this chapter, but the next one should more than make up for it. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Disney, or Darren Criss.**

* * *

Blaine sat in the Trinity common room nursing a cup of coffee and staring blankly out the back window toward the parking lot, a copy of _The Great Gatsby_ in his hand. Out the grand front windows he could easily see "the lawn" around which the four dorms and community building of Dalton were situated. Blaine's eyes first settled on Westcliff Hall which housed the cafeteria, reading library, and various community and study spaces. Then his eyes wandered across the lawn to Grayson Hall and Craven House, home to the athletes of Dalton Academy. To the right of Trinity Hall, Blaine could just make out Muir House which housed the Dalton academics, those who participated in Speech and Debate, Math League, Model United Nations, and Future Business Leaders.

Looking around the common room his eyes landed on the baby grand piano. Trinity Hall was the only dorm that had one because Trinity was home to the artists (visual and performing). All of the Warblers resided here as well as the school's resident thespians, dancers, sculptors, and painters. Trinity hall was active with creative energy. Creativity ran rampant through the halls often transforming the community room into a stage, rehearsal space, or impromptu art exhibition. Blaine smiled to himself when he realized the relative quiet around him. _The calm before the storm_ he told himself.

Though the houses were divided by extracurricular activity (since every boy was required to participate in something outside of classes), there was no division between them. Dalton Academy was about inclusion and never was a person's house of residence used in a divisive way. A Dalton boy's house was a place to sleep and study, the division simply a practical one, grouping those with similar activities and interests together. It was common on any given school night to find boys from all the houses grouped together studying in one of the study rooms or watching TV together in one of the community rooms.

Blaine looked back at the book he had been holding in his hand. He was pretending to focus on the story, but the face of a certain brown haired boy kept interfering with his concentration. He glanced out the window toward the parking lot again. _Did I end the conversation? Did I tell him goodbye? _He wondered as he looked out the window. He honestly couldn't remember. When he had awoken several hours later his phone was sitting on the bed next to him and Kurt was no longer on the line. Had he fallen asleep on the phone and made Kurt hang up on him? _Did he think I was ignoring him? _Due to the long trip back from Colorado, Blaine had not been able to call Kurt yesterday like he wanted. Traveling halfway across the country with his parents had not given him the time or privacy he needed. He didn't know if Kurt was upset about the way that things had been left and he needed to talk to him right away. He wanted a chance to explain before it could go on too long.

"Blaine!" David shouted as he entered the common room, Wes at his side.

"Hey Guys!" Blaine rose to meet them exchanging bro hugs and back pats.

"How was your vacation?" Wes inquired.

"It was fine, I guess." Blaine wasn't really sure how to answer. "Pretty much the same as every year."

"No _developments_ that we should know about," Wes asked grinning ridiculously. A smile grew on David's face as well.

Blaine felt a bit of a blush coming on, they all knew exactly what Wes was talking about. He wanted to feign ignorance, but he knew Wes would call him on it, further embarrassing him, so he decided to tell the truth.

"No," he sighed, and then changed the subject. "How were your vacations?"

"Great! I always love New York at Christmas time," Wes offered. "And I got to meet Lily's parents, which was AWKWARD! Apparently she hadn't bothered to mention to them that I am Asian and they were completely shocked and went around bowing to me the whole night. Lily was mortified. I found the whole thing hysterical." All three boys laughed.

"I had a great Christmas, too. I got to see my whole extended family. I was like a non-stop party. Jessica and I got to hang out almost every day. My family started referring to her as my 'backpack.'" Blaine could see where that would be an appropriate nickname considering that at barely 5 feet tall Jessica was nearly a whole foot shorter than David and David loved to carry her around like his little doll. It was almost too sweet for Blaine to think about without feeling nauseated, and a little jealous.

"We are headed to eat, join us and we can finish catching up," Wes said starting to turn for the door.

"Yeah, I'm starving," David added.

"I'm not quite ready to eat yet. I'm behind on my reading and trying to finish this chapter before I take a break."

Wes spun around to meet Blaine's gaze, a surprised look on his face. He had never known Blaine to turn down food even when he was completely engrossed in studying, which, at the moment, he clearly was not. And even less likely than turning down food was the idea that Blaine Anderson would ever be behind with his studies. Wes starred hard into Blaine's eyes as if he was trying to read his thoughts. Blaine willed himself to think about anything else besides the reason that he had been seated in that particular spot all afternoon. After a few seconds a small smirk spread across his face. _Dammit how does he do that?_

"This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain countertenor we know?" Wes pried.

"You aren't sitting here waiting for him are you?" David asked.

"No," Blaine squeaked, no longer able to arrest the blush that was spreading across his face.

"Oh, well that's good because he just pulled up outside," Wes commented looking out the window behind Blaine.

Before he could think, Blaine grabbed his coat and scarf off the back of the chair, throwing them on as he quickly made his way toward the door, leaving the two older boys laughing hysterically in his wake.

* * *

"Let me help you with that." Kurt looked up to find Blaine running toward him as he hefted one of his massive suitcases out of his car. Kurt smiled immediately, much to Blaine's relief. Kurt was pleasantly surprised at the lack of awkwardness in Blaine's demeanor. He didn't like the way that he had left things when they had last spoken and he was afraid that Blaine might be upset about it.

"Thanks!" Kurt said handing over the largest of the three suitcases to Blaine, then picking up a smaller one himself. _How chivalrous!_ Kurt thought, silently swooning, then he corrected himself. Blaine was not being chivalrous; he was being a good friend. _Friends, dammit, we are friends!_ Kurt reminded himself. But, oh did Blaine look handsome in his nicely fitted black peacoat as he lifted the suitcase over the snow, smiling dreamily over his shoulder before heading toward Trinity. _This is going well,_ Kurt thought to himself,_ less than a minute and I have already lost my resolve!_

Once they reached his room Kurt pulled out his key, unlocking the door and ushering Blaine in ahead of him. Kurt noticed that Patrick had definitely already arrived, but was not in the room. But before he could notice anything else he felt Blaine's tight embrace.

"Welcome back," he said brightly.

"Thanks," Kurt smiled putting his arms around Blaine as well; relishing the contact even if the thickness of his puffer coat diminished the amount.

"I missed you," the older boy confessed leaning back a little to catch Kurt's eyes and scanning them for any sign of upset over what had transpired on the phone. Relieved when he didn't seem find any.

Kurt tried to fight the blush he felt coloring his cheeks and felt a small pain growing in his stomach where the jittery butterflies used to be. Would he always feel sad now when Blaine touched him? He craved this kind of contact with Blaine, but it didn't feel the same now that he knew it didn't mean anything. It was clear that Blaine just wanted him as friend, but Kurt wanted so much more.

"I missed you, too," Kurt sighed, willing a smile to his face.

* * *

Twenty minutes later they made their final trip from the Kurt's car to his dorm room.

"You didn't forget anything did you?" Blaine teased, setting a stack of books on Kurt's desk and lifting the younger boy's messenger bag over his head.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Actually I thought of three more things I forgot on the drive here," he said as he gently set his two down pillows on his bed. "Thankfully none of them are life or death," he smirked.

"What, like your skin care?" the older boy chuckled.

"Oh you know I would have pulled a u-turn on 33 if I had forgotten that," the younger boy deadpanned, putting his hands on his hips.

Blaine smiled, causing Kurt's face to soften into a smile as well. Kurt sat down on his bed motioning for the darker haired boy to join him. Blaine obliged sitting next to Kurt at a far-too-close-to-be-friends distance.

They hadn't even begun to speak when the door opened, causing both boys to jump back a bit.

"Kurt!"

"Hey Patrick!" Kurt hopped up to greet his roommate with a handshake.

Patrick Davison was one of Dalton's most devoted thespians. A dramatic actor and leading male, he was commanding on stage. But despite his stage presence, he was exactly the opposite in his everyday life. Pensive and introverted, when Kurt first met him he wondered how he even willed himself up onto the stage. But, after having seen him perform, Kurt could see the brilliance in him. He was completely transformed on the stage, truly becoming the character that he embodied.

Kurt and Patrick enjoyed having each other as roommates as much of an odd couple as they might seem, shy, straight as an arrow Patrick and flamboyant, confident Kurt. They had found common ground in both their meticulous keeping of their living space and persons. Both relished in being well groomed and properly attired, though they had different ideas about what that meant. Being almost reclusive Patrick usually hid away in the back corner of the library during the evenings to study, read poetry, and run lines with himself. That left Kurt with their room to himself most of the time which allowed him to sing along to his music and sprawl out while studying.

Kurt, Blaine and Patrick were just beginning to exchange vacation stories when there was a knock at the door. Kurt walked over to answer it, leaving Blaine and Patrick in their exchange.

"Kurt!"

"Hey Jeff!" Kurt said as he embraced his friend in the doorway.

"Hey Jeff," the two boys sitting on the beds greeted.

"Oh hey, Patrick and, uh, Blaine," Jeff said trying to hide his surprise. Why would he be surprised? Of course Blaine would be hanging out in Kurt's room.

"How was your vacation?" Jeff asked returning his attention to Kurt.

"It was great! It was so nice to get to spend time with my family and friends from McKinley," Kurt beamed, his comments not being missed by the curly haired boy sitting on his bed. "How about you?"

"It was good. Nice to have a break," Jeff exhaled. "But, I could have done without the divorced parent drama."

"Sorry," Kurt said giving his friend a reassuring pat on the back.

"Oh well, that's life," Jeff shrugged. "I'm starving. Did you want to walk over to the cafeteria with me?"

"Sure," Kurt grinned. He turned to the boys on the beds, "Dinner?"

"I just came from the cafeteria actually," Patrick stated.

"I'm game," Blaine said, a broad smile creeping across his face, then standing up and bidding goodbye to Patrick.

As Kurt made his way down the stairs behind his two closest friends at Dalton he felt his heart swell a little bit. He really was glad to be back. And he was glad that there didn't seem to be any weirdness between Blaine and him. Sure, he was going to have to try hard not to stare too long, or sit too close, or smile too much when Blaine was around, but just being back in Blaine's presence felt wonderful and he knew it would be worth the trouble.

* * *

The first few weeks back at Dalton went much the same as those proceeding vacation. Kurt and Blaine hung out, exchanged lingering glances, and flirted often. The awkward way that their phone conversation had ended never even came up between them.

Kurt started to get comfortable with the idea of being close to Blaine and having a different kind of friendship than the ones he had with the other boys. He and Blaine were becoming best friends, so the physical closeness and constant complimenting seemed to make sense. The pain that he felt when he was around Blaine subsided a little as he followed Blaine's lead into their new relationship. Besides, Kurt told himself, any greater level of closeness between them was good.

Blaine felt likewise, but for a different reason. He saw Kurt's newfound willingness to touch and be touched, to flatter and be flattered as a sign that maybe Kurt did have the same feelings as Blaine after all. Kurt wasn't just accepting Blaine's flirting, he was actively flirting back. The younger boy sat close to him on the couches during Warbler practice and always found a place next to Blaine during movies. If their hands found each other's under the lunch table or as they sat reading on Blaine's bed, they lingered together, neither wanting to move away. Kurt's actions and reactions were giving Blaine the confidence that he needed to make the next move, but he wanted it to be perfect. Kurt had been deprived of any romance before now and had been robbed of his first kiss. Blaine wanted to make his next move very carefully. He had decided that Winter Formal would make an awesome first date and had decided on how he was going to ask. He just needed to practice his song and wait for the right moment.

* * *

"Wow, Blaine. I mean really, wow!" Wes was trying to find words. "I knew you were a total romantic and head over heels for Kurt, but seriously, if you sang that to me and then asked me to the dance, I think that I would say 'yes'."

"It's good then?" Blaine asked from where he sat on the edge of the coffee table, guitar in hand, an anxious look on his face.

"Buddy, you are going to have to fight that boy off with a stick," Wes said smiling when he heard Blaine start to laugh. "He is going to want to jump your bones right here."

Blaine blushed at that comment, mind starting to wander. "I don't think it was THAT good," Blaine shyly replied.

"Trust me Blaine, if Kurt isn't a puddle in your hands after hearing that he must be a soulless automaton."

"Okay, I think I got it," Blaine replied still blushing furiously. He stood up to take his guitar from around his neck and return it to its case.

"So when are you going to do it?" Wes wanted details.

"This evening. I asked Kurt to help me work on my solo for the Winter Formal auditions. Then I am going to sing this to him and ask him to the dance. No one else should be around so that should be perfect."

"Oh, I'll make sure it's just the two of you," Wes offered supportively. Then added with a cheeky smile, "Even if I have to stand outside the doors to guard them myself."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "That won't be necessary."

"I don't know, when it starts getting all hot in heavy in here, you may wish that you had someone on the lookout for you."

"Trust me, it's not going to be getting 'hot and heavy' as you so eloquently put it."

"Yeah, I'm sure that if Kurt jumped you, you would turn him down," Wes teased. There was the image in Blaine's head again.

He tried to shake it out. "Kurt is not going to jump me, that's not his style."

"Alright, lover boy, whatever you say. I would hate to tarnish that perfect image you have of him in your head."

"Yes, please don't."

"I want details, Anderson. Tonight. Lots and lots of details." Wes raised his eyebrows suggestively, causing them both to burst into laughter. Blaine could feel his nerves tightening his stomach. It was going to be a real challenge to get to four o'clock without coming unraveled.

Blaine purposely avoided the routes that he knew Kurt took between classes so as not to run into him before their rehearsal that evening. Blaine felt like his thoughts were written all over his face and he couldn't risk Kurt reading them before he was ready.

* * *

"Hey Kurt, can I talk to you for a minute?" Cameron asked as they packed up their books and prepared to leave Mr. Filbert's Chemistry class.

"Sure," Kurt responded, intrigued to know what Cameron would want to talk to him about outside of class.

Cameron had been Kurt's Chemistry lab partner since he transferred to Dalton. Tall with medium brown hair and brown eyes, Cameron was, even though only a junior, team captain of the school's soccer team. From what Kurt had seen Cameron seemed to be friends with everyone and was well liked. They worked well together, Kurt's intense eye for detail and general panache matching well with Cameron's superior understanding of Chemistry, but admitted dryness. They got along well during class, filling the time between experiments with small talk, though they didn't really have much in common. But they had never really spoken outside of class. Kurt wondered what Cameron could possibly have to say to him.

Cameron lifted his messenger bag over his shoulder and led the way out of the room, Kurt following close behind him, and then meeting his stride as they entered the hall.

"Feel free not to answer this if it is too personal," Cameron began as they made their way toward the grand staircase, "but I was wondering if you were going with anyone to Winter Formal?"

Kurt was a little stunned by the forwardness of his question, but none the less intrigued.

"No, I'm not going with anyone specific," he admitted, finding his eyes landing on the tile of the hallway floor. The boys kept walking as an awkward silence ensued.

"Why did you have someone in mind?" Kurt wondered honestly.

Cameron spun around in front of Kurt just as they got to the grand staircase, halting him in his tracks.

"Well actually, yes." Kurt was flabbergasted. Kurt didn't even realize that Cameron knew who he was outside of their Chemistry class and now he was going to try to set Kurt up for the dance.

"Me," Cameron nearly whispered.

"You?" Kurt said in a voice all together too loud and riddled with shock, becoming instantly aware of the wondering eyes being cast his direction. _Cameron Porter wants to go on a date with me? Wait, I didn't even know that Cameron was…_

"What I meant to say was, um, oh…" Kurt tried to recover, but Cameron grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the back of the stairway where they would have a little more privacy.

"Nope, it's not going to be like this," Cameron said under his breath as he walked until finding a suitably isolated spot, then turning to Kurt while still holding his hand.

"Kurt, would you go to Winter Formal with me?"

Kurt felt his cheeks grow rosy and his heart race, a giant smile creeping across his face. "I would be delighted," Kurt managed confidently.

"Really?" Cameron could hardly believe his ears.

"Yeah!" _Who wouldn't be honored to go with you?_ Kurt adding the last part in his head.

"Wow, that's great! I just kinda thought that somebody would have asked you by now." Kurt had kinda thought that too, but he pushed the thought of Blaine from his mind. He and Blaine were friends, but Kurt had just been asked on his first date by Cameron. His heart did a little flip.

* * *

Kurt was surprised that he hadn't seen Blaine most of the day. He was bursting with excitement and couldn't wait to tell him about Cameron. He knew that Blaine would be happy for him, but he didn't want him to find out from anyone else before he heard it from Kurt. Which is why, even though he saw Wes, David, and Jeff several times during the day, he didn't breathe a word of it to them.

When Kurt returned to Trinity at the end of classes there was a note on his desk. Kurt recognized the handwriting immediately.

**Meet me in the music room at 4:00. I need help with my solo. –Blaine**

The clock read 3:20. _Just enough time to freshen up and walk over_.

When Kurt arrived at the music room 40 minutes later, Blaine was nervously pacing. He looked a little white and agitated. Kurt wasn't quite sure what to make of his shaken state.

"I'm so glad you are here," Blaine blurted out as Kurt entered the room, coming toward the younger boy and closing the door quickly behind him, then wrapping his arm around Kurt's shoulders.

"Everything okay?" Kurt wondered, as Blaine led him into the room.

"Yeah, but this audition has me really freaked," Blaine lied. Kurt had never known Blaine to be shaken before; he was usually the picture of calm collectedness.

Kurt thought maybe a change of subject would be just what was needed.

"Blaine, I have to tell you something," Kurt began as he settled down in one of the chairs, forcing a smile to his face.

Blaine, internally cursing himself for being so nervous and wearing his emotions much too prominently, lifted his eyes to meet Kurt's.

"Cameron Porter asked me to Winter Formal today after class," Kurt almost squealed.

All the air left Blaine's lungs; the color left his face, and the mass of nerves that had taken over the area that used to be occupied by his stomach, tightened forcibly. He felt like someone had punched him hard in the stomach and knocked the wind out of him. He could hardly breathe, his head spinning in confusion. His mouth was all of the sudden like cotton and he thought he could feel his heart dissolving into a million little pieces.

Seeing Blaine's reaction, Kurt was confused. "Aren't you happy for me?" he asked.

Blaine didn't know what to say. He dug down deep through his shock and hurt, summoning up his best mentor voice and managed, "Of course."

"I still can't believe it," Kurt beamed. "Did you even know he was gay?"

"I did know that," Blaine confessed sadly. _Of course that is who he is going to fall for, the hunky, athletic, GAY lab partner. Not you, the much-too-short, dorky friend and mentor._

Blaine was crushed.

Kurt could see that Blaine was uneasy, but he wasn't sure why. Had Kurt crossed some line in their friendship? Or, maybe it was something else?

"Do you not like Cameron? Is there something about him that I need to know?" Kurt asked.

Blaine had to recover and get back in control of himself, the situation was starting to spiral down a whole different path.

"Well, I don't really know Cameron that well," Blaine began, trying to pick his words carefully and not scream _but I'm in love with you and _y_ou belong with me_. "I mean we have had some classes together, but I'm not sure that I have ever really talked to him that much. He seems like a really nice guy though. He's friendly to everyone." And although true, those last two statements hurt Blaine to say.

"I'm so excited," Kurt mused, a little more contemplative and demure now.

"I'm excited for you," Blaine offered, catching Kurt's gaze for the first time since the mention of Cameron's name. Kurt's beautiful blue-green eyes tore a hole in his soul.

"So what are you going to sing?"

_Shit! _Blaine had completely forgotten that he was supposed to be singing. _Well, I can't sing that song now. What am I going to sing?_ His mind raced. _No, that's a love song. Love song, love song. Why can I only think of love songs?_

"You really are having a hard time aren't you?" Kurt questioned upon seeing the look of sheer panic in Blaine's eyes.

_Really? This is the only song that I can think of that I know how to play and sing that isn't a love song. But, I haven't played it in years. Oh well, what else am I going to do?_

Blaine picked up his guitar and began to play.

_Look at this stuff isn't it neat,_

_Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?_

Several minutes later, Blaine strummed the last chord and looked up to meet Kurt's confused expression. Kurt had never heard Blaine sound so unpolished and he wasn't sure what to say. No wonder Blaine needed his help.

"Terrible wasn't it?" Blaine said hanging his head. He couldn't wait to get out of this room and retreat to his bedroom where he could process what had just happened.

"I'm not going to lie, it wasn't your best," Kurt said still puzzling at Blaine's demeanor and the performance. "It just… it seems a little rough. Maybe it needs some more practice. What made you choose that song anyway?" It didn't seem like the type of thing that Blaine usually sang.

"I used to sing it with Caitlin when we were little," Blaine said honestly, hanging his head. "But, it's not the right song for me."

Kurt nodded his head in agreement, but he could sense that there was more that Blaine wasn't telling him.

"I'm going to head back to my room and see if I can come up with anything else."

"Okay. I will think about it, too," Kurt offered, moving toward Blaine and putting his arm around the older boy's shoulders. "Whatever it is that is bothering you, Blaine, it is going to be alright. I'm here for you if you ever want to talk, okay?"

The feel of Kurt's arm around him and the sound of Kurt's kind words was too much for Blaine. He nodded and then feeling tears starting to fill his eyes quickly stood up and began to pack up his guitar.

"You can go ahead back. I think that I need to walk alone right now to clear my head," Blaine managed before the tears really began to fall, his back turned to the younger boy.

"Okay," Kurt agreed before slowly turning for the door. Kurt didn't like that there was something that Blaine clearly wasn't telling him and he didn't like seeing Blaine so upset. He wanted to pry and force it out of Blaine, but he thought, at least for the moment, he would be better off to give Blaine his space.

* * *

When Wes saw Blaine walking dejectedly up the path to Trinity, he ran outside to meet him.

"Oh my God, what happened?" he questioned loudly. "Did he turn you down?"

Blaine looked up at his friend and Wes could see that he had been crying.

"He did! He turned you down? I'm gonna…"

"Stop," Blaine choked, completely concentrated on his feet now. "He didn't turn me down. I never got to ask him. He's going with Cameron Porter. It's my fault. I'm too late."

Blaine pushed past a stunned Wes, beating the path straight to his room, slamming the door behind him, and collapsing on his bed.

* * *

**Song: Part of Your World from Disney's "The Little Mermaid" (If you haven't seen Darren Criss's version of this song, do yourself a favor and go look it up on Youtube. Also, my commentary about how Blaine sings it does not reflect my opinion of Darren's performance, JFYI.)**

**In the next episode: Lots of singing! :)**


	3. I'll Be There for You

**Thank you for the kind reviews. I am happy with the way that this episode turned out, though quite different than what I originally envisioned. But, as promised, there is a lot of singing. Hope you enjoy reading it.**

**The names of the songs used in this episode are in the footnotes in case you want to listen along. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the songs used. **

* * *

Blaine sat alone is his dorm room. His roommate, James, frequently spent evenings with his family since they lived nearby. Sometimes Blaine wondered why he even had a dorm room because he was gone so much. But Blaine didn't complain, he appreciated the privacy that having an absentee roommate provided him, especially right now. Sitting on the edge of his bed Blaine held his guitar in his lap. His hair disheveled, a mop of unwashed curls. His face splotchy and hallow. A vacant stare in his bloodshot eyes. He felt powerless, lifeless. He had somehow managed to pull himself together and attend classes the past two days, being the week before finals, skipping wasn't really an option. But his mind had been desperately elsewhere. He felt like he was living in a fog, like he was watching his life pass him by, not really being part of it.

He had made every attempt possible to avoid Kurt and had been almost completely successful. Warbler practice had been moved to the end of the week because of auditions and between lack of appetite and a drawer full of snacks he had been able to stay holed up in his dorm room whenever he wasn't in class. Unfortunately, he had chosen the wrong time to make a bathroom run the night before and had passed Kurt in the hall. There wasn't much of an exchange between them. They had looked each other in the eye, Kurt had smiled hesitantly at him, they had exchanged hellos, and Blaine had continued into the bathroom. Being around Kurt hurt, but seeing the concerned look in his eyes was like adding salt to his open wound. Not only was Blaine heartbroken, he was causing the boy he loved anguish. And that hurt Blaine in places he never wanted to feel pain.

Music had always been soothing to Blaine, but he felt like the song had been taken out of his life. He looked at his guitar and instead of it speaking to him, whispering a song in his ear, it just looked like a piece of wood sitting in his lap. But, Blaine knew that if he held on long enough eventually something would come to him.

He began to softly strum his guitar, speaking to himself in a hushed tone.

_Wish I'd told him how I felt, then maybe he'd be here right now, but  
instead..._

His voice was rough, weakened by the hours spent crying and lack of sleep. He hardly sounded like himself.

_I pretended I'm glad you went away  
These four walls close in more everyday  
And I'm dyin' inside  
And nobody knows it but me  
Like a clown I put on a show  
The pain is real even if nobody knows  
And I'm cryin' inside  
And nobody knows it but me_

Tears streaming down his face, he began to regain his voice, the power and anguish growing as he continued.

_Why didn't I say, the things I needed to say  
How could I let my angel get away  
Now my world is just a tumblin' down  
I can say it so clearly, but you're nowhere around  
The nights are lonely, the days are so sad  
And I just keep thinkin' about what we could have had  
And I'm missin' you  
And nobody know it but me  
I carry a smile when I'm broken in two  
And I'm nobody without someone like you  
I'm tremblin' inside  
And nobody knows it but me  
I lie awake it's a quarter past three  
I'm screamin' at night if I thought you'd hear me  
Yeah, my heart is callin' you  
And nobody knows it but me  
How blue can I get, you could ask my heart  
But like a jigsaw puzzle it's been torn all apart  
A million words couldn't say just how I feel  
A million years from now you know I'll be lovin' you still  
The nights are lonely the days are so sad  
And I just keep thinkin' about the love that we had  
And I'm missin' you  
And nobody knows it but me…_

Wes and David had been making their way to their friend's room when they heard singing behind the door. They stopped to listen and wait for Blaine to finish before knocking. The haunting power with which Blaine sang, stung Wes and David and made them a bit sick to their stomachs with worry for their friend. No one was used to seeing Blaine falter, much less go down for the count. Nobody knew what to do to help. They had all seen break ups before, but this was really bad and they knew it. It was like Blaine was literally going to stop breathing at any moment. And all the worse because they were somehow trying to keep Kurt in the dark about exactly what was going on.

"Open up, Blaine. We know that you are in there," Wes demanded through the door. They had knocked politely three times and had heard Blaine putting away his guitar, but now they were getting a bit agitated and concerned.

Blaine unlocked the knob from behind the door and then retreated back to his bed. Wes and David stifled gasps as they entered the room. "Death warmed over" were the words that they would later use to describe Blaine's appearance to the other Warblers. They closed the door and locked it behind them, Wes taking a seat next to Blaine on the bed, David sitting across from them.

Neither of the boys knew where to begin, so they all sat in silence for several minutes.

"Hey Blaine, what can we do for you?" David asked sympathetically.

"We really want to help," Wes added.

Blaine sighed long and low, his eyes concentrated on his hands where they lay in his lap. What small bit of emotion he had left was thankful for his friends.

"My heart is broken, I feel like I can't breathe," he said, with no emotion in his voice. "I don't even want to be in the same room as him because it hurts too much, but I can't stop thinking about him. I can't sleep and I am barely eating."

"Why don't you come with us to the cafeteria?" David implored. "I think that getting out of this room for a while might make you feel better."

"But if I leave then I might run into…him," not even being able to speak Kurt's name.

"We'll cover you, one on each side, like bodyguards," Wes said, puffing up his upper body.

The tiniest hint of a smile flickered on Blaine's lips at the thought of Wes acting as a bodyguard.

"Thank you. But last night, I thought I was starting to feel a little better and then I saw him in the hall and it pushed me right back over the edge. I can't risk it."

"Oh," the older boys said in unison as they realized that Kurt was probably coming to their room when he saw Blaine, since Kurt's room wasn't even on this floor.

"He's really concerned about you, you know?" David stated softly.

"I know, I could see it in his eyes." Blaine almost grimaced at the tearing pain that shot through his chest when he remembered the look in Kurt's eyes.

"You are his best friend and he doesn't know why you won't talk to him. He came to us asking about you and we didn't know what to say," Wes stated.

"Tell him I'm sick or really busy with school work. Tell him anything," Blaine said in hollow desperation.

"We tried that a bit, but he knows that we are lying," Wes replied.

"Honestly, Blaine, I don't know if I should tell you this or not," David added, "but when he came to our room last night he was so shaken up. He looked almost as bad as you do right now. Kurt is usually so confident and witty," _Don't remind me,_ Blaine thought to himself. "but last night he seemed fragile. He is hurting too and not in a my-best-friend-won't-talk-to-me kind of way."

Blaine wasn't sure what to make of that last comment.

David continued, his voice determined, "This ship has not sailed, Blaine." Blaine shifted awkwardly on the bed.

"Jeff told us Kurt was totally shocked when Cameron asked him. He didn't even know that Cameron was gay," Wes added with reassuring tone.

Blaine bristled at the sound of his love's name.

"Yeah, he told me that." Blaine said honestly, looking up for the first time in the conversation.

"Apparently, Kurt said that Cameron 'wasn't even a blip on his radar.'"

"Okay, Wes, but that still doesn't mean that I was."

"The boy has a picture of you with the word 'courage' written underneath it on the inside of his closet door," David stated incredulously. "I'm sorry, but you don't do that with someone who is just a friend."

"That helped him get through a really rough time. It is important to him."

"No, Blaine. _You_ are important to him," Wes corrected. "I mean really man, open your eyes."

"This is a pointless conversation – he is with Cameron now," Blaine said angrily as he lowered his head again.

"He is not _with_ Cameron. They are going to the dance together. That is it. They're not engaged or getting married. Hell, they aren't even dating. The door is still wide open," Wes counseled.

"And the more you push him away, the more that you are going to drive him straight into Cameron's arms," David added. "I know that you feel weak and defeated, but this is far from over. Kurt needs your friendship right now as much as ever."

There was a hint of realization in Blaine's mind that David was probably right.

"The last thing that you need right now is to lose him completely. Wouldn't being good friends be better than nothing?" Wes questioned.

"Of course," Blaine sadly let the words escape his lips. His head was beginning to spin with all of this information. He just wanted to lie down.

Wes let Blaine's words hang in the air for a long moment. He could see Blaine's thoughts swirling behind his eyes and he realized that they had said enough.

"So, now that we are done counseling you, would you like to go get some dinner?" Wes said, trying to lift the mood.

"No, I'm just not quite ready yet. But, I will try to get there by tomorrow."

"That would be good. We have Warbler practice. Auditions tomorrow, remember?"

"Oh, yeah that is right," Blaine trailed off.

"Try to get some rest," Wes said as he stood up, giving Blaine a reassuring pat on the back.

"And Blaine," David added as he came toward him and put his arm around his shoulders, "we are right down the hall if you need us."

Blaine felt tears welling up in his eyes. He wasn't sure how he had ever gotten so lucky as to have such wonderful friends.

"Thank you," he choked.

He let Wes and David exit the room before he fell to pieces again. This time though the tears were not of devastation, but of appreciation for the caring his friends had shown him. He knew how lucky he was, even if he couldn't feel that happiness at the moment.

* * *

Kurt sat on his bed staring blankly at the wall. He wasn't even pretending to study, no music filled the room. He was alone with his thoughts and all of those thoughts were Blaine. Kurt couldn't imagine what was troubling Blaine that he couldn't tell him. Kurt wondered if he might be the cause of Blaine's distress. The older boy had seemed upset when Kurt met him to work on his solo and Blaine had obviously been avoiding him. Kurt replayed all of their interactions in his head, but he just couldn't figure it out.

He was a ball of nerves. Nobody seemed to know what was going on with Blaine, or at least no one was telling him. Kurt knew that he was one of Blaine's closest friends and that if he wasn't telling Kurt, then he probably wasn't telling anyone else either. Kurt's stomach ached with worry. What if something was really wrong with Blaine and he didn't feel like he could talk to anyone? The thought of Blaine feeling alone devastated Kurt.

As much as Kurt might have been trying to curtail his romantic inclinations, his love for Blaine had never wavered. Kurt loved Blaine deep down in the pit of his soul and that love transcended his romantic desires. Kurt absolutely could not stand to see someone that he loved in pain. It ripped him right to his very core.

Kurt raked his brain, going through scenario after scenario about what he could do to help Blaine. And he finally knew that he had to do something, anything. He didn't want to force himself on Blaine, but he knew that there was something special about their relationship that would allow him to comfort Blaine in a way that the other boys couldn't. Kurt realized that he no longer needed to know why Blaine was hurting. Because Blaine _was_ hurting. And as long as he was hurting, Kurt was going to be there for him, to support him in whatever he was going through. The time for wait-and-see and give-him-space had passed. Now it was time for action. And the hour was already starting to get late.

He stood up gracefully from his bed, smoothing his sweater and checking his reflection in the mirror. He looked terrible, like he hadn't slept in weeks. He primped his hair into place and shrugged. There were simply more important things that his appearance right now. He went to his closet opening the door and staring directly into the eyes of Blaine's picture, his heart bursting with both pain and pleasure. He read the word below, took in a deep breath, and headed for the door.

* * *

Kurt knocked softly and when no one answered, he said in a voice just above a whisper, "Blaine, it's Kurt. If you are in there, please open the door."

Blaine could feel the ice running through his veins at the sound of Kurt's voice. Kurt was the last person that he wanted to see right now. And the only person he wanted to see right now. He sat frozen on his bed trying to pretend that he wasn't in the room at all.

"Please, Blaine?" He heard the boy choke in the saddest voice imaginable from the other side of the door. It melted Blaine's resolve. He had been mourning for two days; he didn't have the will left to fight it anymore. He felt his aching body get up and cross the room, unlocking the door. He took a deep breath and tried to prepare himself for the beautiful sight of the man he loved.

Kurt heard the lock click open and steadying himself, opened the door, quickly closing it again behind him. Nothing could have prepared him for the sight he was about to see. Blaine looked so sick and frail, like he was dying. Images of his father in the hospital and his mother the night before she passed flew through Kurt's mind. He could feel the tears starting to well up as his heart was torn to pieces. This absolutely could not be happening.

They stared at each other for a very long moment, both drinking in the painful sight of the other. Kurt finally managed to compose himself enough to speak.

"Blaine, I don't know what is going on and I don't need to know. You can tell me or not tell me whenever you are ready, but I need to be here with you."

Kurt's words were a tremendous relief to Blaine and he felt his tears begin to fall, lowering his head to shield them from the other boy. Kurt stepped closer taking Blaine's hands in his own, rubbing them tenderly with his thumbs.

Kurt lowered his head to meet Blaine's eyes, staring an intense hole right into Blaine's soul.

"You are not alone," Kurt said, letting the words linger between them before stepping toward Blaine and enveloping him.

The intensity of the moment surprised them both. Though they were merely hugging the way they had many times before, there was something about this hug that was decidedly different. There was no awkwardness or butterflies, no questioning in their minds about how long they could hold on before they had to let go. When their bodies came together it felt like that was the way it should always be and neither of them even considered moving away. They melted together, their bodies like a puzzle perfectly fitted to each other. They relished the exquisiteness of the moment, the pain and the relief.

Many minutes later, Blaine was resting his head on the taller boy's shoulder as Kurt rubbed soothing patterns on his upper back. Blaine's hands were clasped behind Kurt, resting on the small of his back. Kurt could feel the pain in Blaine's body transferring itself into him, providing Blaine some relief. He could feel how tired Blaine was.

Kurt removed his hands from the shorter boy, grabbing Blaine's hands behind his own back and leading him toward the bed. Kurt lay down first, gently pulling Blaine down next to him. Lying on his back Kurt motioned for Blaine to lay his head on the younger boy's chest, a direction Blaine was happy to follow. Blaine spooned his body against Kurt, leaving no space between them. They wrapped their arms around each other, intertwining their legs, so many emotions flowing between them. They had both imagined the moment when they would first be in bed together and it looked nothing like this. The combination of bliss and agony was palatable. Blaine pulled in a shuddery breath, a tear trickling down his cheek. Kurt lifted his hand and brushed it away with his thumb, causing more tears to fall both on Blaine's cheeks and his own.

The moment had gone beyond words, the things being said between them in the silence being far more poignant than any words they could speak.

Riding the rise and fall of Kurt's chest and listening closely to his heart beating, Blaine felt soothed. It wasn't long before, wrapped in the warm safety of his soul mate's embrace, Blaine fell asleep. Kurt desperately wanted to join him, but he knew that if he was caught in Blaine's room they would both be in trouble and that was the last thing Blaine needed right now. So instead he nuzzled his face into Blaine's hair drinking in his exquisite scent.

As the hour crept past midnight, Kurt knew he had to go no matter how much it killed him. Blaine seemed to be sleeping soundly and he was even smiling a bit in his dreams. Kurt hated to disturb him so he tried to gingerly loosen himself from Blaine's grasp, his heart skipping a beat as Blaine clutched him tighter.

"I have to go, it's after midnight," Kurt whispered. He felt Blaine release him. He carefully slid out from under him, placing a pillow to support Blaine's curly head, before climbing off the bed. Kurt pulled the comforter over Blaine, situating it around him. Blaine had not even opened his eyes and seemed to already be back in a deep slumber. Kurt stared at him as his eyes fluttered in sleep, struck in that moment with the intense beauty that was Blaine Anderson. The emotions that he had been trying to stifle for weeks all came rushing back to him. He wished that he had never said yes to going with Cameron, because just being in the same room as Blaine was better than a thousand perfect dates with Cameron could ever be. He loved Blaine. And, filled with that love, he leaned over a placed a chaste kiss on Blaine's cheek before quickly turning and silently exiting the room.

High on his emotions he knew that he wasn't going to be able to find sleep anytime soon. And he knew that if he went back to his room before he was ready to sleep he would end up disturbing Patrick who was a light sleeper by nature. So he headed for the first floor common room, hoping to escape detection of whichever RA happened to be on duty that night. Kurt knew that they should be done with their midnight rounds by this time so as long as he didn't cause a commotion he was probably safe.

It was a clear winter evening and the moonlight shone brightly into the common room, lighting is with a soft blue glow. Kurt closed the heavy wooden door gently behind him and made his way across the room. Settling into one of the overstuffed leather chairs near the back window, he replayed the events of the night in his mind. There had been so much pain, and yet he smiled to himself. He had accomplished his goal of bringing Blaine some relief and he felt relieved too. Blaine had not pushed him away the way that he feared he might. Not only that, Blaine had willingly accepted his embrace. They had spent several hours with their bodies intertwined, with zero awkwardness. Kurt was drunk on the feeling, yet the question still lingered. Would they ever be more than just best friends?

In the moonlight, the piano seemed to be lit up and it beckoned to him. Throwing caution to the wind in a move that would either prove to be extremely brave or stupid, Kurt crossed the room, taking a seat on the bench. His fingers began gracefully moving across the keys playing a beautiful accompaniment. His crystal clear voice deeper than usual, piercing the silence.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath.  
And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth._

His words were filled with the emotions and memories of the night. The feel of Blaine's warmth, the sight of him sleeping, his smell. Kurt was ready in that moment to lay himself at Blaine's feet and suffer whatever consequences that might have. He couldn't hold it in any longer.

_Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._

_I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in your bed.  
You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
My love is alive - not dead._

Kurt's singing was impassioned, riddled with pain, and strength, and love.

_Tell me that we belong together.  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

_And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.  
I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said_

Kurt's tone suddenly changed from powerful to wistful. As he softened, he sang to Blaine, hoping that somehow his words would travel straight to Blaine's heart.

_I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

_The greatest fan of your life._

He sat in silence for a long moment, closing his eyes and feeling the sound of the last notes as they filled the empty room.

"Kurt?" a loud whisper broke the silence causing an involuntary jump in Kurt's body. He peeked around from where he was sitting on the piano bench and found a pair of hazel eyes in the darkness.

"Jeff?" Kurt whispered recognizing his friend.

"What the hell are you doing? You are going to get in trouble," Jeff whispered as he made his way toward the piano.

"I can't sleep and I didn't want to wake Patrick," Kurt admitted, only a half truth.

"Come on we have to get to our rooms right now. If we get caught, who knows what kind of trouble we are going to be in," Jeff said grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him to his feet.

"If you are so worried about getting caught, why are you down here?"

"I heard someone singing and with everything that is going on, well, I just couldn't stay away," he whispered as they headed for the door.

"Shit!" Jeff hissed as they approached the door, hearing the sound of footsteps rapidly approaching on the other side. He turned toward Kurt, shoving him into the corner next to the window and pulling the heavy floor length curtain around to hide them.

They stood uncomfortably close together and completely still for several minutes as the intruder entered the room and swept it with a flashlight, finally releasing their breath as they heard the door close again. Not wanting to make a wrong move given how close they had come to being discovered, they waited several more minutes in silence. When they felt a reasonable amount of time had passed, they crept silently back to their rooms.

* * *

Blaine awoke the next morning with a smile on his face for the first time in four days. The pain in his body was still present, but he felt renewed. He couldn't remember the last time that he had slept so well.

The events of the previous evening had given him back the thing he felt he may have lost completely: hope. As he donned his blue blazer, his mind caught on the feeling of being cuddled next to Kurt, listening to his heart beat. Maybe Wes and David were right. Clearly there was a deep connection between he and Kurt; he knew that they had both felt that. But, would that feeling ever develop beyond friendship?

Blaine looked at himself in the mirror, noticing the color had returned to his face and the redness had been erased from his eyes. He attempted to run a comb through his unruly, freshly washed curls before finally settling on using his fingers and a large glob of hair gel to subdue them into a smooth coif.

He sang quietly to himself as he preened in the mirror.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky  
They wipe away tears that I cry  
Oh, The good and the bad times, we've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall_

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last  
I need you by my side_

_Every time we touch, I feel the static  
Every time we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so?  
I can't let you go  
I want you in my life_

Blaine smiled to himself in the mirror, happy with the reflection that he saw there. Then twirling around and sliding across the room he picked up his bag and headed for breakfast.

* * *

News travels fast at Dalton and this morning was no exception. By the time that Blaine took his seat next to Kurt at the Warblers' table, it was obvious that at least some information about the night before had preceded him.

Jeff had already filled everyone in about the midnight near miss with the campus authorities.

"He's my hero," Kurt teasingly swooned, leaning his head on Jeff's shoulder, causing the blond to blush.

"Seriously though, thank you." Kurt had said a look of admiration in his eyes.

"It was nothing," Jeff replied shyly. "I'm just happy we didn't get caught."

As Blaine sat down Kurt shot him a look that said both thank-heavens-you-are-here and good-morning-my-love. The intensity of the stare between them silenced much of the conversation at the table and resulted in much stifled snickering by the other boys. Though neither of the parties involved would corroborate it, it was pretty obvious to everyone present where Kurt had been when he disappeared the night before. Everyone was hungry for details, their imaginations running a bit too wild with the possibilities of what might have transpired between their friends, but they were so happy to have Blaine back in the world of the living that they didn't push it. They would plug them for details later.

"Warbler practice at 4 o'clock today. Bring your song submissions for Winter Formal. We will take submissions, go over a few bits of business, then we will start with auditions," Wes informed the table in an authoritarian tone. Then added, "Don't be late," causing everyone to chuckle.

* * *

The Warblers clapped and cheered as Randy finished his song, a huge smile on his face.

"Thank you, Randy," Wes said from where he sat at the head table between David and Thad. Looking down at his list, "Let's see, next we have Blaine."

Blaine stood confidently from where he sat next to Kurt, the younger boy giving his had a gentle squeeze where he had been surreptitiously holding it.

He strode to stand in front of his friends, a smile on his face.

"Before I begin I just wanted to say 'thank you' to everyone in this room. It has been a really difficult week for me and I appreciate the support I have gotten from each and every one of you," he said, his eyes scanning the faces in the room, and then landing on Kurt's he added, "This one is for you."

A beautiful piano melody started. Blaine's hazel eyes locked on the beautiful blue-green ones of his friend and love.

_You could've bowed out gracefully  
But you didn't  
You knew enough to know  
To leave well enough alone  
But you wouldn't  
I drive myself crazy  
Tryin' to stay out of my own way  
The messes that I make  
But my secrets are so safe  
The only one who gets me  
Yeah, you get me  
It's amazing to me_

Using the full power of his voice, clutching his fists to his chest as he sang with abandon. The audience smiling, happy to have their friend Blaine back.

_How every day  
Every day, every day  
You save my life_

_I come around all broken down and  
Crowded out  
And you're comfort  
Sometimes the place I go  
Is so deep and dark and desperate  
I don't know, I don't know_

_How every day  
Every day, every day  
You save my life_

Breaking his eyes from where Kurt had been meeting his stare and starting to walk slowly through the room, landing his eyes on the other Warblers. First to Jeff,

_Sometimes I swear, I don't know if  
I'm comin' or goin'_

Then to Wes,

_But you always say something  
Without even knowin'_

Then to David,

_That I'm hangin' on to your words  
With all of my might and it's alright_

Before coming back to Kurt,

_Yeah, I'm alright for one more night-  
Every day_

Blaine playing cheeky air guitar during the instrumental as the rest of the Warblers start to sway side to side in time with the music.

_Every day, every day, every day_

The Warblers still swaying and singing backup, as Blaine let his vocals soar.

_Every day, every day  
You save me, you save me, oh  
Every day  
Every, every, every day-_

And capturing Kurt's eyes with his own so that there could be no mistake to whom he was singing.

_Every day you save my life_

As Blaine's voice trailed off, the room erupted into applause and cheers, everyone getting to their feet and giving Blaine congratulatory pats on the back. As he made his way back to his seat, Kurt grabbed him and hugged him forcefully and outright causing them both feel their cheeks turn pink.

"Thank you, Blaine," Wes stated loudly, trying to get the room back under control without using the gavel. "And finally we have Kurt."

Kurt released his hands from around Blaine, trying to control the blush that was now completely covering his face. Restoring himself to his calm confidence, even as the butterflies swirled in his stomach.

Kurt addressed the group, "Let me preface my song by saying that this was not the song I originally had in mind, but given the events of the past few days, it felt … appropriate." He nodded and music filled the room. Just as Blaine had done, Kurt captured Blaine's eyes with his own. A stunned smile creeping across Blaine's face as he recognized the song and Kurt started to sing.

_It's amazing  
How you can speak  
Right to my heart  
Without saying a word,  
You can light up the dark  
Try as I may  
I can never explain  
What I hear when  
You don't say a thing_

Blaine could hardly believe his ears, caught up in the moment and yet conscious that Kurt was airing what had transpired between them to the whole room.

_The smile on your face  
Lets me know  
That you need me  
There's a truth  
In your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says  
You'll catch me  
Whenever I fall  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all_

The rest of the world faded away and it was only Blaine and Kurt. The intimacy between them shared openly, but the onlookers going unnoticed as they were caught up in the moment, the melody, and each other's eyes.

_All day long  
I can hear people  
Talking out loud  
But when you hold me near  
You drown out the crowd_

_Try as they may  
They can never define  
What's been said  
Between your  
Heart and mine_

Kurt motioned from Blaine to his own heart.

_The smile on your face  
Lets me know  
That you need me  
There's a truth  
In your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says  
You'll catch me  
Whenever I fall  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all_

Kurt let his voice fly, tapping his heel and opening his arms as the words belted out of him. If he or Blaine had been able to wrench their eyes away from each other for even a moment, they would have been met with 11 smiles of shocked surprise. If the Warblers had not already been overanalyzing what had transpired between their two friends the previous night, they definitely were now. Wes and David were filled with happiness and relief that their two friends seemed to have moved past the awkwardness and angst. The rest of the Warblers were happy that they were getting to be witnesses to this magical moment, even if it did catch some of them off guard.

_The smile on your face  
Lets me know  
That you need me  
There's a truth  
In your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says  
You'll catch me  
Whenever I fall  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all_

The last perfect note rolled off of Kurt's tongue and hung in the air for a moment before the stunned Warblers could right themselves enough to break into cheers. Jumping up to meet Kurt with high fives and back slaps, then pushing him toward Blaine, who enveloped him in a hug and whispered in the younger boy's ear, "Thank you."

Wes pounded his gavel on the table, urging everyone to sit. Kurt and Blaine remaining intertwined as they complied.

"Thank you Kurt, and everyone who auditioned tonight. We definitely have a lot to think about. We will announce our song choice and soloist tomorrow." He pounded the gavel one more time and called their meeting to a close. Everyone stood and gathered their belongings, heading for the door in a group.

The Warblers were high on the magic of the moment and the happiness of having Blaine back in their midst. Kurt walked arm in arm with Blaine as they received hearty congratulations all around. The energy in the group was exhilarating. As they made their way outside, someone in the group started to hum a very familiar guitar riff. Everyone started moving to the beat, and the entire group broke into song.

Wes taking the lead first, everyone clapping at the appropriate moment.

_So no one told you life was gonna be this way  
Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's DOA _

David joining Wes.

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year, but…_

All the Warblers joining together for the chorus as the climbed Dalton hill.

_I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for me too..._

Kurt took the solo as they reached the lawn. The sight of the Warblers singing and dancing, ushering students from the dorms outside to watch the impromptu performance.

_You're still in bed at ten and work began at eight  
You've burned your breakfast so far... things are goin' great _

Jeff joined Kurt, both of them falling dramatically to their knees as they sang.

_Your mother warned you there'd be days like these  
But she didn't tell you when the world has brought  
You down to your knees that..._

Blaine offering his hands to them to assist them back up as the whole group rejoined.

_I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for me too..._

Blaine taking the solo and singing, if not obvious to the members of the audience, to Kurt.

_No one could ever know me  
No one could ever see me  
Seems you're the only one who knows  
What it's like to be me  
Someone to face the day with  
Make it through all the rest with  
Someone I'll always laugh with  
Even at my worst I'm best with you, yeah_

The Warblers dancing outrageously and playing air guitar as they beat boxed and hummed the guitar riff.

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,  
or even your year..._

The Warblers started to break it down, throwing gorgeous harmonies, the bystanders clapping along with them as they sang.

_I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for me too..._

_I'll be there for you  
I'll be there for you  
I'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for me too..._

Everyone erupted into raucous applause and cheering, smiles all around. But, none larger than those on the faces of the two brown haired boys.

* * *

**I hope that the way that I wrote the action during the songs was understandable.**

**Songs:**

**Nobody Knows – Tony Rich Project**

**I'll Be – Edwin McCain**

**Everytime We Touch (Candlelight Mix) – Cascada**

**Every Day – Rascal Flatts**

**When You Say Nothing at All – Ronan Keating**

**I'll Be There for You – The Rembrandts**

**In the next episode: Let's dance! **


	4. Finals

**This episode took a bit longer to get out than I had planned, partially because I had some life happen this week and partially because it wrote itself concurrently with the next episode. Because of that, this episode is Finals Week and the next episode will be Winter Formal. Thank you for reading!**

**The names of the songs used in this episode are in the footnotes in case you want to listen along. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the songs used. **

* * *

"Hey, Kurt, wait up!"

Kurt could hear footsteps rushing up behind him as he and the Warblers made their way into Trinity Hall. He spun around to see Cameron running towards him. _Oh shit!_ Kurt thought to himself. He hadn't even considered that Cameron was very likely part of the large audience that had gathered to watch their performance. And he didn't want to talk to Cameron right now. He wanted to go inside with his friends and trade smiles and longing looks with Blaine.

"Oh, hey Cameron," he said trying to sound appropriately interested.

"Hey," Cameron said, taking the smallest moment to catch his breath. "That was some performance. You are an amazing singer!"

"Thank you," Kurt replied, a gracious smile creeping across his face.

"Is that something you guys are working on for one of your competitions?"

"No, we were just messing around." Kurt was taken aback by Cameron's interest. Yes, the Warblers were like the rock stars of Dalton, but he didn't think that meant that anyone knew or cared about their performances outside the school.

"Well, if that was messing around, it is no wonder that you guys won your last competition," Cameron admired.

"Tied actually," Kurt said coolly crossing his arms in front of his chest, anxious to get back to his friends.

Cameron sensed his tone and cut to the chase. "I was wondering if you wanted to get together on Tuesday to study for the Chemistry final."

Kurt tried to hide his shock and hesitation, working to keep a pleasant look on his face. _Stop freaking out, this makes perfect sense. We are lab partners. We are going on a date next weekend. There is absolutely nothing strange about this request and I have no good reason to say "no." _

"Sure."

"Great! I'll come by around 4. Then when we get hungry we can go to dinner and talk about our plans for Winter Formal."

"Okay." _Great, now we are not only studying together, we are going to dinner as well. And, did he just say plans?_

Cameron seemed to be waiting expectantly. Kurt wasn't sure why.

"I'm in 207," he blurted out without thinking. A wide smile grew across Cameron's face, a twinkle in his eye.

"I know," Cameron said cheekily, flashing Kurt his award winning smile before he turned to walk down the path.

_Wait, did I just ask Cameron to study in my room? Cameron knows what room I live in?_ Kurt's head was swimming in disbelief. He readjusted his bag on his shoulder, straightening himself and shaking his head slightly in confusion as he turned toward Trinity Hall.

Blaine met him in the foyer as he entered.

"There you are," Blaine said lovingly as he approached. "You were right behind me and when I turned around you were gone."

"Sorry, Cameron caught me outside," Kurt offered, still trying to wrap his brain around their exchange. Blaine took a small shot to the heart at his words.

"Oh, what did he want?" Blaine asked, sounding more interested than he should.

"He asked me if I wanted to work on our Chemistry together," Kurt replied, not realizing his choice of words.

Blaine felt small tear forming in his barely reassembled heart. _Work on their chemistry together? _Blaine heard his brain shout. _I bet Cameron wants to work on their chemistry together! _

Watching the reaction in Blaine's eyes, Kurt realized what he had said.

"I mean, we are getting together to _study_ for our Chemistry final," Kurt stated flatly, slightly dismissive, trying to make it sound like it wasn't a big deal.

_Okay, Blaine get a hold of yourself. They are lab partners after all. It makes perfect sense that they would get together to study. As nice as everything was tonight, Kurt doesn't belong to me. Not yet anyway._

"Of course, that makes sense." Blaine lowered his eyes, trying to hide his jealousy.

"Come on," Kurt said taking Blaine's hand, "you can walk me to my room."

As they reached Kurt's door, hands still intertwined, walking shoulder to shoulder, a question poured itself out of Blaine's mouth and into the air.

"So, you're still going to go with Cameron to Winter Formal?"

Catching Kurt off guard, he was suddenly filled with a mix of hope and panic. Blaine seemed to be implying that something had changed between them that would alter whether Kurt would still want to go on a date with another boy. But, he wanted to hear Blaine say it.

"I was planning on it," the younger boy replied timidly, trying not to hide the obvious question in his tone. _Unless you would like to give me a better offer?_

Looking into Blaine's eyes, Kurt saw him retreat, the windows and doors to his emotions slamming shut. He all of a sudden looked hardened, and fake.

"Good night," Blaine said as he leaned forward and gave Kurt the most formal of hugs, the kind you give the uncle you despise but can't get out of hugging. Blaine turned quickly and marched off, leaving Kurt in a stunned silence.

* * *

The next morning Wes, David, and Thad called an early meeting of the Warblers in the Trinity common room to announce their song and soloist choice. Everyone was excited about the song and no one was surprised by the soloist. Except Kurt and Blaine who thought in unison, _You have got to be kidding me._

"Since we are not allowed to have formal rehearsals during final week, we will be working hard to get our number choreographed this weekend and then we will be holding practices for an hour or so in the evenings next week here in the common room." The Warblers nodded in agreement or acceptance, and Wes added, "That is all," cuing them to disperse.

"Coffee?" Blaine said looking at his two older friends.

Sensing that Blaine had ulterior motives, Wes and Blaine replied in unison, "Sure."

Blaine settled himself in Wes's desk chair as his friends found spots on their respective beds. The conversation while walking to the cafeteria and back had revolved around their upcoming performance and which finals they were going to be their hardest. But as soon as they were back in the privacy of the dorm room, Blaine quickly changed the subject.

"Kurt's still going to the dance with Cameron."

"Oh, so that is what this is all about?" David said, a sly smile on his face and relief in his voice.

"Yes, that is what this is all about," Blaine replied sarcastically, shooting daggers at his friend.

"Sorry, but you don't usually buy us coffee unless there is some kind of issue you need help with," Wes stated truthfully.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Okay, well help me then."

"What do you want us to say?" Wes asked.

"What am I supposed to do?"

The two older boys chuckled, taking wry pleasure in seeing Blaine unhinged and desperate.

"Dude, what happened the other night?" David scoffed.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Blaine exclaimed.

"Because, we need to know how serious things got between you guys before we can offer advice," Wes retorted.

Blaine thought for a moment, trying to figure out how much of his night with Kurt he wanted to reveal, and how to appropriately put it in to words.

"He came to my room and we just… sat together."

"You expect us to believe that you spent all night alone in your room together and nothing happened?" Wes questioned indignantly.

Blaine felt his face start to flush, suddenly thinking that maybe he had blown that night out of proportion. His friends getting sneaky grins on their faces.

"Did you fuck?"

"No!" Blaine yelled, mortified.

"Did you make out?"

"No."

"Did you swap spit?"

"No."

"Did you tell him you love him?"

"No." Each answer becoming weaker.

"Did he tell you he loves you?"

"No."

"Did you tell him you want to go to the dance with him?"

"No." Blaine felt overwhelmed by the barrage of questions.

"Blaine, Blaine, Blaine," Wes began with a softened tone, shaking his head. "He's going with Cameron because he doesn't know he has another option. You haven't told him anything. Kurt's a good guy and he agreed to go with Cameron, so he is being true to his word."

Blaine nodded, thoughts of their night together and the way he felt when Kurt sang to him rushing through his head.

"But the song…" he trailed off.

"Oh yeah, he is hopelessly in love with you," David smiled at his friend. "That is clear as day, but he's not sure you feel the same way."

"So what do I do?" Blaine stammered confused and defeated.

"You are probably not going to like it, but here is my advice," Wes said, looking into Blaine's eyes. "Just try to get through finals week and wait until after the dance before you do anything."

Blaine's shocked expression crept across his face as he turned to his other friend, hoping to find more sanity.

"I agree," David offered reluctantly. "If you confess now you put him in a really awkward position of having to decide between the two of you. Assuming that he picks you, and I am sure that he would," David smiled at his friend reassuringly, "then he somehow has to get out of going with Cameron a week before the dance. And it's not like he can say that he can't go, he has to be there because we are performing."

Blaine was starting to see the logic in his friends' words, as much as he hated them for it.

"Just keep him close so he doesn't get the wrong idea and accept another date with Cameron," Wes offered. "And for heaven sakes get yourself a date so that you aren't fawning over him too much."

"How does getting myself a date help to keep him close?" Blaine puzzled.

"Ask a friend to go with you. Having a good time will alleviate some of the pressure of you watching him all night. Plus, it will give you the bonus of making him insanely jealous and wanting you all the more," Wes sneered.

"Yeah, you don't want to be that pathetic sack in the corner pining over someone else's date," David said in a been-there-done-that way.

"I guess that makes sense," Blaine said quizzically in a way that said he wasn't quite sure that it did.

"Also, figure out what want to say to him so that when the opportunity presents itself you are ready," David added helpfully.

_Like I can think about anything else._

* * *

Warbler practice. Merciless flirting. Gregarious touching. Unnecessary eye lingering. Blaine was on his game leaving Kurt hot to the touch, the tension between them obvious. Kurt hungrily absorbed all of Blaine's attentions, as incredibly frustrated as it made him. Something had definitely shifted between them. Kurt's heart was telling him that there was a light at the end of the tunnel. He just needed to hurry up and wait.

* * *

The community room was empty. Everyone was busy studying, but Jeff couldn't concentrate. He had been mulling over his US History text since Warbler practice that morning and he needed a break. He sat at the piano, sweeping his blonde hair to the side out of his eyes. He began to play slowly and skillfully, his voice echoing in the hollow room.

_What day is it and in what month  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

_Cause it's you and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

_Cause it's you and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything he does is beautiful  
Everything he does is right_

Quiet applause broke his trance and he stood to find his hazel eyes met with another hazel gaze.

"Very nice," Blaine offered as he crossed the room, leaning against the piano.

Jeff nodded as he returned to his seat on the piano bench, looking at the piano keys, "It's something I am working on."

"Well, it sounds great! Different than the other songs I have heard you sing. It suits your voice well."

"Thank you," Jeff replied timidly. There was a moment of silence before Blaine continued.

"I haven't gotten a chance to thank you personally for what you did for Kurt the other night."

"Oh, it was nothing, really. Right place, right time is all."

"You really saved him and he appreciates it. And I do as well," Blaine knew full and well that if Jeff had not found Kurt when he did, Kurt would have suffered disciplinary action and it would have been Blaine's fault.

There was a bit of strangeness hanging between them and Blaine wasn't sure what to make of it. Jeff was often shy, but usually they didn't have trouble carrying a conversation.

"So, are you looking forward to formal?" Blaine asked.

"I guess. We had so much fun last year. Our number is going to be great. But, mostly I will just be glad to have survived finals. You?" Jeff asked, finally looking up from the piano keys.

"I will definitely be relieved when finals are over. And I am looking forward to our performance as well," Blaine trailed off for a moment. "It's just not..."

"…turning out the way you imagined," Jeff finished his sentence before he could catch himself.

"Yeah," Blaine said, a little startled that Jeff had known exactly what he was going to say. "It's really different than last year."

Jeff knew exactly what his friend meant. Winter Formal the previous year had been one of the best nights of Blaine's life. He had been asked to Winter Formal by Mark Winchester, Mr. Warbler himself. Blaine had only been at Dalton for a few days when he caught Mark's eye. Being only a Sophomore and new to the school, having an interest taken in him by the Senior head Warbler was quite flattering. Mark thought that everything about Blaine was precious and he was stung by the young boy's intense talent. He wanted to help him become the Warbler's future star and he wanted to have Blaine on his arm. Blaine was rather star struck with Mark, but not in love. Mark had asked Blaine to Winter Formal over lunch one day as they sat next to each other at the Warblers' table in the cafeteria. Everyone was starting to discuss the plans for the event and the Warblers performance when Mark leaned over and whispered in Blaine's ear, "You know that you are going with me, right?" To which Blaine had smiled broadly and nodded. Their relationship was flirty, cordial, and fun, but lacked any serious emotional depth. They had gone on dates, held hands, and shared some chaste kisses, but there had never been any need (or seeming desire) to go any further than that. Blaine and Mark both knew very well that come May Mark would graduate and head to Princeton, so there wasn't time to get serious without getting seriously hurt. They parted ways cordially right before Prom, agreeing not to make more out of their relationship than it was. Mark had taken his best friend from childhood (who happened to be a girl) as his date.

This year, however, Blaine was filled with regret at not having been able to do for Kurt what Mark had done for him. He was sad that he was going to have to watch the boy he truly loved spend the night on someone else's arm. Jeff could sense where Blaine's thoughts were leading him as he watched the emotions change the brunette's face.

"I just wish that I had asked, uh, someone to the dance," Blaine confessed, both of them knowing that what he really meant was _I wish that I had asked Kurt to the dance_.

"Yeah, me too," Jeff returned, looking Blaine square in the eye, a disappointed look on his face.

Blaine missed the look completely. He started to get lost in the mire of pining away for Kurt when he heard Wes's voice in his head, _For heaven sakes get yourself a date. Ask a friend to go with you._ A shock of realization hit him as he processed Jeff's words and he quickly focused the heavy glare of his hazel eyes on Jeff's, brightening.

"Hey, I know it's the eleventh hour and all, but what do you say we go together?"

Blaine's question caught Jeff off guard, his head spinning a bit at the complete turnaround in Blaine's demeanor.

He tried to get his brain to form words, "Sure, I would like that."

"Great!" Blaine smiled proudly. Now he also had a date for Winter Formal.

* * *

_He asked Jeff to Winter Formal! What the hell?_ Kurt had his bitch face on as he nearly ran from the cafeteria back to his dorm room. His emotions ran wildly from shock to confusion to hurt and back to anger. His jaw had literally and embarrassingly dropped the moment Nick had said something about Blaine and Jeff. Kurt's eyes were wide, he couldn't believe his ears. The look on Nick's face said that he realized this was news to Kurt and he wished to be out of the conversation as quickly as possible before he gave away any more information. Kurt had managed to contain himself enough to find out who had asked who and then conveniently made an excuse to exit the conversation.

Blaine and Jeff were Kurt's best friends, why hadn't they told him themselves? Surely one or the other of them could have had the decency to let him know so that he didn't have to find out through the grapevine. He felt betrayed and hurt. He really thought that he and Blaine were making some progress, but now the lingering doubt was starting to creep back in. The way Blaine looked at him, the way he sang to him, the way he touched him, they way he left him wanting more. Blaine was a good actor, but he couldn't possibly be that good, could he? And if it was just acting, why didn't he act that way around anyone else? _Why is he making me have to go back to questioning all of this again?_ If Blaine wasn't interested in him romantically, why would he close up and get upset about Kurt going to the dance with Cameron? Kurt decided that there had to be more to it than that. At least he was pretty sure.

Besides Kurt was pissed. He had accepted a date with Cameron when he thought that Blaine wasn't interested in him as more than a friend, but Blaine knew how Kurt felt (or at least he thought that he had made it quite obvious) and he still asked Jeff. Then Kurt thought of something he hadn't before, _maybe Blaine likes Jeff._ _Maybe Blaine was so upset last week because he wanted to ask Jeff to the dance and couldn't find the courage to do it. And all I did was come and comfort him and help him find the courage that he needed._ But that still didn't explain why Blaine would care if he went to the dance with Cameron or why he would be so aggressive in his flirting, _unless he is using me as practice?_

Then there were his feelings about Jeff, who was also one of his closest friends. Jeff knew how Kurt felt about Blaine, he had heard what Kurt was singing that night in the common room. _Why wouldn't he just tell me that Blaine had asked him to the dance?_ Clearly there was something going on here that Kurt didn't understand. And now his head was hurting and he needed to study. He couldn't think about this anymore.

* * *

Tuesday afternoon came in a flash. Between Warbler rehearsals and unending hours studying himself into a pulp the time had flown by. He had spent the past half hour tidying his dorm room, trying to make himself look presentable, but not too good (which was hard for Kurt). It was probably the first time that Cameron would be seeing him in something besides his Dalton uniform and Kurt had been stressing out about his outfit since Friday. Kurt was still fuming over what was going on with Blaine and Jeff, egged on by the fact that he had seen little of either of them over the past few days except at Warbler practice.

Patrick had been silently watching Kurt's antics a bit confused.

"I thought that you didn't like this guy?" Patrick questioned meekly not wanting to incur any of Kurt's wrath.

Kurt let out an exasperated breath as he adjusted his hair for the fifth time. "I like him just fine, he is just isn't the one for me."

"Then why are you going to all of the trouble?" Patrick further ventured, knowing full well that he was entering dangerous territory.

"I'm trying to figure out what I am supposed to do in this situation. I am trying not to make it more or less than what it is." _Besides Blaine is going to the dance with Jeff now, so I am not sure exactly where I stand again._

He wanted to ask Patrick's opinion of his outfit, black and white chandelier printed dress shirt under a black v-neck sweater, and white jeans, but he knew that it would be pointless. Kurt was high fashion, Patrick was prep school. Kurt mulled over his outfit in the mirror again. If he had been dressing to impress he would have added embellishments, a broach or amazing scarf, and he would have worn his skinny jeans, but he was trying to look put together without looking fabulous.

"You look fine. Basic for you, but still nice," Patrick offered.

Kurt curtailed his desire to fly across the room and hug his roommate. This was an uncomfortable situation and he was sure that Patrick probably would have rather been anywhere else, but he had stayed to help Kurt out and the blue eyed boy was incredibly grateful.

So instead he went with a heartfelt "Thank you."

A firm knock on the door snapped Kurt back into reality, sending anxiety coursing through his body. He grabbed his messenger bag as he moved to answer the door.

Cameron looked striking in an argyle sweater and dark skinny jeans that hugged the curves of his muscular legs in all the right places. He had clearly gone out of his way to look great, his face cleanly shaven, his hair nicely coiffed. He was quite the picture of handsome. But, to Kurt it was all just eye candy. Yes, Cameron looked amazing, but Kurt didn't feel anything romantic for him. He wondered how many other people would have been in heaven to be in his position and he decided to make the most of it. Besides, if it made Blaine insanely jealous enough to actually confess what Kurt suspected was going on in his heart, all the better. Kurt was frustrated at the things were being left unsaid. He had taken the first step with his song and now he was going to wait for Blaine to step up and meet him. Kurt didn't want to play games anymore, but since it seemed that Blaine did, game on.

"Ready to study?" Cameron asked, a smile plastered on his face.

"Sure am," Kurt answered patting his bag at his side, "Let's head down to the study room, my roommate, Patrick," Kurt gestured to Patrick who looked up momentarily and raised a hand in greeting, "is studying in here and I don't want to disturb him."

"Okay," Cameron replied, a bit of confusion in his voice. He stepped back gesturing for Kurt to lead the way, enjoying the view as Kurt strutted past. Kurt could feel Cameron's eyes trained on him. It was pleasantly strange; he wasn't used to being ogled, at least not by anyone but Blaine.

They settled in at a small table in the corner of the study room. Only quiet whispers or silent studying was allowed in the study room, so Cameron and Kurt pulled their chairs close together, Kurt reaching his Chemistry text from his bag. They sat hovered together, their faces mere inches apart as they quizzed each other on chemical formulas and the periodic table, which they were going to have to reproduce from memory on the final.

"Number 47?" Kurt asked.

"Silver, Ag," Cameron confidently replied. "Really Kurt, you are going to have to make this harder." Kurt blushed slightly at Cameron's suggestive tone.

"Okay, 107?"

"Bohrium, Bh."

"Well, I would say you are ready," Kurt whispered, cuing a huge smile on Cameron's face.

"Your turn?" Cameron offered.

"Okay, but go easy on me, I don't remember this stuff as well as you do."

"2?"

"Helium, He." Kurt shot Cameron an incredulous look, "You don't have to patronize me."

"8?"

"Oxygen, O," Kurt let the letter hang on his lips a little as he shot a smoldering look at the hazel eyed boy sitting across the room pretending not to stare.

Blaine had been sitting watching this excruciating scene for far too long, but like watching a train wreck, he couldn't look away. The boy he loved was sitting far too close to boy that wasn't him. Smiling, heads together in a book. He had wanted to leave as soon as he entered the room and saw Kurt sitting with Cameron, but frankly he was too interested in seeing how Kurt was going to handle the situation to leave right then. As he attempted to concentrate on his Trigonometry book, he caught Kurt's eyes across the room, a devilish smile on the younger boy's face. It took a minute for Blaine to register what was happening. Nearly every time Cameron would look down or away Kurt's eyes would capture Blaine's with a come-hither stare. Blaine started raising his eyebrows suggestively or turning his head to the side with a flirty smile in return. When Cameron went digging in his bag for some more of his notes, Blaine had leaned back and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt, exposing the bare skin just below his neck. Kurt felt himself gulp, heat spreading through his body, trying to regain his focus as Cameron asked him yet another Chemistry question.

But Kurt making an "oh" face at him had sent Blaine right over the edge. It was so suggestive and hot, Blaine wasn't really sure how he was going to force his body to stay planted in his seat. There was electricity that was making its way from Kurt to him. And he was suddenly aware that getting up wouldn't be a good idea right at that moment. So instead, he sat for a moment with his mouth slung open before he realized where he was and adjusted himself in his seat, his eyes returning to his text.

No sooner than Blaine finally got his pulse under control did he notice a bit of commotion in Kurt's direction. Kurt and Cameron were packing up their study materials. As they made their way out of the room and past Blaine, he could hear Cameron say, "Let's get some dinner." Blaine's heart sank for a moment. But his disappointment didn't last long because as Kurt passed by him, walking behind Cameron, he looked right at Blaine and whispered, "Mmmm, yummy!" suggestively licking his lips, before strutting toward the door.

Blaine was floored. Kurt was teasing him in the most delicious way and Blaine realized for the second time that evening he was going to need a few minutes before he could retreat to the comfort of his bedroom (or maybe a cold shower) and replay Kurt's "oh" face and lip licking over and over again.

* * *

Back in his room, tension released during what turned out to be a very hot, cold shower, Blaine sat on his bed. While the tension was gone, the abject frustration was not. He wanted Kurt. So bad. And Kurt had been such a freaking tease he knew that Kurt wanted it to. He reached for his guitar, feeling music flowing through him.

_Remember that time,  
When you wouldn't talk to me,  
No, you wouldn't talk to me, all night._

_Remember that song,  
And all the words we'd sing.  
Well here's a song I'd sing, alright. _

_Remember the way,  
That you were way out of line,  
And I was way out of time, for you._

_And I got your number, right next to your name.  
But it ain't no thing, no, it ain't enough. _

_So baby, come on, come on._

_Oh don't you tell me no, 'cause there you go again  
You're ten out of ten,  
Sorry, did I just s-stutter?  
Won't tell you what you know, but there you go again,  
You were always my friend, but,  
You were never my, you were never my lover._

_But I, I know that you want it  
Trying to get you on it,  
Baby we could fuck the rights, turn around and wrong it.  
Spare me your convictions, the promises you keep,  
I've got a better proposition, and friction that you need._

_Don't you tell me that, you don't want to.  
Don't you tell me that, you don't want to.  
Don't you tell me that, you don't want to.  
Don't you tell me that, you don't want to._

Blaine fell backward onto his comforter, closing his eyes, frustration swirling in his stomach.

"Oh, I definitely want to," Kurt growled from the doorway, kicking the door closed behind him and closing the distance between them. He pulled Blaine from the bed, kissing him hard, as he gently removed the guitar between them, tossing it aside, his lips never leaving the older boy's.

The urgency was overwhelming, their hands grasping at hair and shirts. Their mouths were open hungrily, tongues seeking entrance into the other boy. Kurt dragged his hands down Blaine's back, placing them firmly on his ass, shoving their hips together. Blaine was stunned by the sensation, moaning softly into Kurt's mouth. Blaine's mind was completely blown. The moan encouraged the younger boy even more, causing him to break from Blaine's mouth and begin to trail stinging kisses along his jaw and down his neck to where his shirt had been opened. Nibbling and nipping at Blaine's skin, he began to further unbutton Blaine's shirt.

"Oh my god, Kurt!" Blaine managed, which just egged his lover on more.

Kurt stepped back for a moment to admire Blaine's perfect form before playfully shoving him onto the bed and landing on top of him. Blaine felt like he was all hands as Kurt took the dominant position, kissing him teasingly from neck to navel. Locking his eyes on Blaine's wide expression as he took his tongue and drew a circle around Blaine's belly button, eliciting another more guttural moan from the older boy.

"Mmmm, yummy," Kurt cooed, deep and low.

As Kurt began to thread the belt through its buckle, Blaine regained some of his facilities.

"No," he choked out at the sensation of Kurt's lips on the skin just above his waistband.

Kurt looked up, holding his position.

"This is too fast," Blaine managed, trying to restore his heart to a somewhat normal tempo.

Kurt kept a determined, fiery gaze fixed on Blaine's.

"What about Cameron and Jeff?" Oh god w_hat am I saying?_

"I'm not thinking about anyone but you," Kurt growled, popping open the button on Blaine's pants.

"Oh," Blaine replied, both an expression of understanding and pleasure.

"I just want to be _with _you," Kurt said adding emphasis as he reached for Blaine's zipper.

Blaine grabbed his hands, "I want to be with you too, but I don't want it to be a secret. I want to shout it from the rooftops. I want everyone to know."

"Trust me, everyone is going to know," Kurt suggestively teased as pushed himself up until he was kneeling between Blaine's legs on the bed, burning a hole in Blaine by the heat of his stare. Then in one fluid movement, he lifted his sweater over his head.

"Kurt we can't do this right now. We have to wait at least until after the dance." _Why is that exactly?_

Kurt was not dissuaded. Never leaving Blaine's gaze he started to unbutton his own shirt.

Blaine, acquiescing a little, a hint of sadness in his voice, "We have to pretend like none of this is happening." _Shut up you idiot!_

Kurt's voice was forceful as he opened his shirt and dropped it to the floor beside the bed. "I can't pretend this isn't happening."

Blaine closed his eyes tightly trying to keep his composure despite his shirtless lover hovering over him.

"It is happening, but only between you and me. No one else can find out. You know how much we would hurt our dates if they found out what we were doing behind their ba.." Kurt's mouth covered his, silencing him. The sensation of their bare chests lightly grazing each other, sending sparks through both of them.

"We're not cheating," Kurt said as he nipped at Blaine's ear, his hot breath causing Blaine to shiver slightly. Whispering in the older boy's ear as he playfully moved his hands up and down Blaine's torso, "We're not dating them. We don't belong to them. We agreed to go to the dance with them and that is it. We didn't promise them anything except to be their dates, so that is what we are going to do." Kurt's lips immediately found Blaine's neck as his hands reached Blaine's shoulder blades lifting them up slightly, causing his head to fall back.

Blaine had lost control of his speech, his thoughts just peeling themselves off of his brain and floating into thin air.

"I know. It's just … this feels so right and yet wrong." Kurt was making his way back toward Blaine's waistband.

Kurt stopped for a moment, making Blaine curse himself for his inability to stop talking. With a convicted look in his blue-green eyes that could have set ice on fire, "You and I will never be wrong together."

In one fluid motion he flicked open Blaine's zipper.

Blaine's eyes popped open in confusion. He could feel Kurt's kisses on his lips and pressure on his chest. But when he opened his eyes, Kurt wasn't there and his guitar was still resting on his chest where he had left it. He sat straight up, searching the room and when he found it empty, he realized he had fallen asleep.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this episode! I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**In the next episode: Let's dance! (Finally!) **

**Songs:**

**You and Me - Lifehouse**

**Stutter – Darren Criss (I took the liberty of rearranging some of the lyrics in this song to fit the story. Hope it worked!)**


	5. Winter Formal

**Here it is, finally, the one I have been waiting for. Thank you to those who take the time to review, I appreciate each one. Thank you for reading!**

**The names of the songs used in this episode are in the footnotes in case you want to listen along. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the songs used. **

* * *

Finally, finals were over and the day of Winter Formal had arrived. The buzz of excitement in the cafeteria was intense. Finals had finished late Friday afternoon and as much as they would have liked to celebrate right then and there, most of the Dalton boys retreated to their rooms to claim some much needed sleep. Today, however, was the day let loose.

The Warblers sat around a large table eating a leisurely breakfast and trading finals war stories.

"We got five sheets of paper stapled together that said at the top, W_hat have you learned this semester?_" Wes said shaking his head.

"We got one sheet that said, _In 50 words or less argue for your grade this semester,_" Jeff offered.

Suddenly, Kurt felt grateful for the classes he had. Yes, he had crammed an insane amount of information into his brain to answer essay question after essay question, but at least he had questions to answer.

Soon the conversation turned to the plans of the evening.

"The limos will be in the main parking lot at 4:00, so everyone should plan to meet up out there. That should give us plenty of time to take pictures and make it to dinner by 5. If you are going to pick up your date somewhere else, you will need to be back by 4:00 if you want to ride with us," Wes announced.

Kurt noticed Cameron approaching and stood up to meet him from where he had been sitting next to Blaine.

"Did I hear him say we need to meet in the parking lot at 4?" Cameron asked.

"That's what he said."

"Great! Then I will meet you in the Trinity common room at 3:45 and we can walk out together."

"Sounds good," Kurt smiled slightly.

"See you later then," Cameron said as he turned to go.

"Looking forward to it," Kurt replied politely.

* * *

It was almost noon by the time that Kurt and Blaine made it back to Kurt's room. Most of the boys were headed to the common room to watch the game, but Blaine had offered to come up with Kurt and keep him company while he got ready. Things had been weird between them the past few days. After the intense eye sex they had shared on Tuesday, the flirting had cooled quite a bit. Kurt wasn't sure how he felt about flirting with Blaine in front of Jeff and since they had only seen each other during Warbler practice there hadn't been other opportunities. Blaine was trying to revert back to more of a mentoring role, as much as it was killing him. He knew how important Kurt's first date was and since he didn't get to be on the receiving end of Kurt's preparations, he wanted to be there to support Kurt however he could. Besides this way they got to spend several hours alone together, something they hadn't gotten to do all week.

Kurt's preparation for any special occasion was an event itself. This was part of the reason that Kurt had planned Burt and Carole's wedding for the afternoon. There was no way he would have been ready at 10 o'clock in the morning when he had a 4 hour ritual to perform first. While most young men showered, shaved, styled their hair, and threw on their tuxedos, Kurt's elaborate preparations included masks, wraps, and a full body moisturizing routine that would make supermodels weak in the knees.

"Are you nervous about singing tonight?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shot him a disbelieving look. "No, I'm looking forward to it," Kurt replied, replacing his eyes to where they had been on his mirror.

"Me too," Blaine said honestly. Their rehearsals had been getting more and more awkward as the week continued and Blaine could tell that Kurt wasn't really sure where the two of them stood. It hurt him to know that once again he was causing Kurt doubt. Blaine hated keeping Kurt at an arms distance and cursed his friends for making him think that he should wait to tell Kurt how he felt. But, Blaine had always been better at expressing himself through song and tonight was going to be no exception. Blaine planned to let his performance speak for him in a way that he had been holding back all week.

Blaine settled himself on Kurt's bed in front of his computer absentmindedly web surfing, adjusting the playlist that streamed from Kurt's iPod, and playfully teasing the younger boy. Shameless flirting was back in full swing and Kurt was beginning to feel a bit desperate. He loved having Blaine around more than anyone else, but the tension between them was messing with Kurt's mind. How he wished that Blaine, not Cameron, had asked him to the dance so that he could being doing all of this preparation for him. Kurt couldn't help but think that Blaine's presence said something about the depth of their relationship. There was no one else who would want to be around Kurt as he primped and preened. His heart ached as he thought about how much sense they made together. And yet the lingering doubt still sat heavily in Kurt's stomach, preventing him from fully enjoying being alone with the boy he loved.

"You have been scrutinizing your left eyebrow for like 20 minutes, Kurt," Blaine teased, looking up from the computer screen a few hours later. "It looked amazing when you started, and it's not going to get any more perfect than it is right now. Besides, if you don't get started on the right one soon you are never going to be ready on time."

"If you don't like the way I do things, Blaine, why don't you just leave?" Kurt retorted, bitingly.

Blaine could sense the lack of playfulness in Kurt's tone. "I'm sorry. I have been teasing you too much. I'll stop," he said, realizing his mistake.

Kurt backed away from his mirror and turned in his chair to face Blaine, "I'm just nervous I guess."

"Well, I think that is normal for a first date," Blaine said channeling his inner mentor as he sat up on Kurt's bed, meeting his gaze.

"I guess you're right," Kurt said lowering his eyes to stare at his hands.

_No, I'm upset because I wanted my first date to be with you, you idiot. And as much of a catch as Cameron is, he isn't you. We spend a painfully wonderful night together, we sing to each other, we flirt nonstop and somehow we are right back where we started. Then you come here and hang out with me all day while I immerse you in my own personal brand of crazy. And you just sit there and act wonderful and look devastatingly handsome._

It was all getting to be a bit too much and Kurt could feel the emotions starting to well up inside of him, desperate to escape.

Blaine sensed his frustration. He climbed off Kurt's bed and crossed the room, kneeling down in front of Kurt where he sat in his desk chair. Blaine could see the tears welling up in Kurt's eyes and he felt a twinge in the pit of his stomach. He hated to see Kurt upset.

Blaine slid his hand over Kurt's, "What's wrong?"

Kurt took a deep breath, staring at their hands resting perfectly together in his lap, "Why did you ask Jeff to the dance?"

Blaine sat back on his heels a bit, confused. "Jeff's a nice guy, we have fun together, and I was pretty sure he would say 'yes'," Blaine answered questioningly.

_I'm all those things, too. And I'm your best friend. And I'm in love with you._

"But when we talked over Christmas break you said that you weren't planning to take a date, you just wanted to go with the group."

Blaine racked his brain, had he really said that? _I wouldn't have said that, not to Kurt._ "I don't remember saying that," he replied tentatively.

Kurt raised his eyes to look in Blaine's, "Well, you did."

"I don't think so."

"Yes, you did," Kurt said firmly. "It was near the end of our conversation. I asked you about the dance and you told me all about how much fun you had last year with Mark. You told me about the limos and how the Warblers perform. You told me that Wes's father's friend owns the hotel where it is held, so the Warblers get to have the Presidential suite reserved for their after party."

Blaine eyes grew wide in surprise. He must have said those things, but he didn't remember.

Kurt continued, "Then, when I asked you if you planned to go with a date this year, you took a long pause and mumbled something about going with the group."

"Honestly, Kurt, I hate to admit it, but I was falling asleep toward the end of our conversation that day. We had been talking for a long time, which I was thrilled about, but I had only gotten a few hours of sleep the night before." Blaine hopefully searched Kurt's eyes hoping that his admission would clarify whatever Kurt thought he had heard.

"So what you are telling me is that you don't remember that part of our conversation?" Kurt asked dryly.

"Right..." But, suddenly the conversation flashed into Blaine's mind. "_Do you think you will go with a date this year?" Kurt had asked. "Yeah, but we can still go with the group," Blaine had replied incoherently._ Blaine felt confusion and regret taking over as he realized what Kurt must have thought he said.

Kurt was disgusted. _Ugh! I made a decision to try to get over Blaine and open myself up to the possibility of other people based on a conversation that Blaine doesn't even remember. Just my luck._

Kurt pressed further, "But, if you thought that you would just go with the group at that point, what made you change your mind?"

Blaine took a long moment looking deep into Kurt's gorgeous eyes. This was not how he wanted to confess his feelings, it all seemed so wrong, and yet he knew that he couldn't dance around the subject any longer. He could no longer look into Kurt's sad eyes, knowing that he was the cause of Kurt's heartache. He had to tell the truth.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's right hand and enclosed it between his.

Kurt's heart raced at the touch, he felt a cold sweat break out across his body. He knew that Blaine's words were going to be important, but he was scared to hear them.

"I didn't know what I was saying that night, but I didn't change my mind, I was always planning to ask _someone_ to the dance," Blaine confessed, hoping Kurt might read between the lines.

"Jeff?" Kurt choked, trying to hold back the hot tears filling his eyes.

"No, you."

Kurt's jaw went slack as a rush of emotions flooded his body. He could barely believe his ears. A single tear rolled down his face as he looked into Blaine's unwavering eyes.

"But then you agreed to go with Cameron and you seemed so happy, so I tried to tell myself this was the way that it was supposed to be. And I got myself a date so that I didn't have to spend the whole night staring at someone else's," Blaine rambled.

Kurt's hot tears were streaming down his face now, but they had changed from tears of fear and frustration, to tears of joy and relief.

"Say something Kurt," Blaine sounded desperate.

"I always wanted you to ask me to the dance, but when I dropped the huge hint and you said you would probably just go as part of the group, I thought that meant that you weren't planning to ask me," Kurt spilled out. "I thought that meant you only saw me as a friend and I decided that I needed to try to get over you. That is why I said yes to Cameron."

Blaine's eyes started to fill with tears as well.

"Over me?" Blaine choked. "I don't want you to get over me."

"That's good because it is not going so well," Kurt joked. Both boys laughing through their tears.

Blaine felt a tremendous wave of relief wash over him. He had waited so long to tell Kurt how he felt and yet he realized he had waited too long because the waiting had caused them both pain.

Blaine looked tenderly at the boy he loved. "From the moment I met you, it has been you and no one else. I'm sorry that I waited so long to tell you that."

"From the moment I met you, I have been dreaming about hearing you say those words to me," Kurt giggled. "It's you, Blaine, and no one else."

As if in slow motion, Kurt slid off the edge of his desk chair kneeling in front of Blaine. They slid their arms around each other, noses touching, eyes locking in a mind melting stare. Then closing their eyes and gently letting their noses slip past each other, they pressed their lips together. The kiss lingered magical and pure for a moment before passion took hold. Lost in the intensity of the moment, Kurt slid his hands up Blaine's back until they were running through the soft hair at the nape of his neck. One of Blaine's hands floated down to Kurt's waist, pulling them together and deepening the kiss.

When they finally came up for air, they rested their foreheads together, staring deeply into each others' eyes. The world suddenly rushed back, just in time for them both to hear the music streaming through the room,

_Watchin' in slow motion as you turn around and say,_

_My love, take my breath away._

Smiling they returned their lips to each others', melting together and letting the world fade away.

They didn't hear the song finish, or the ticking of the clock, or the feet running hurriedly away from Kurt's door.

* * *

"From the moment I met you, it has been you and no one else. I'm sorry that I waited so long to tell you that," he heard Blaine say.

Then he heard Kurt's voice, "From the moment I met you, I have been dreaming about hearing you say those words to me. It's you, Blaine, and no one else."

Jeff gasped and covered his mouth with the hand he had raised to knock, then willing his feet to move, turned and ran down the hall, dragging the clothes he was carrying behind him. When he reached his room, he collapsed face first onto his bed dropping his cleanly pressed dress shirts and ties on the floor. Thankful that Nick wasn't in the room he let his heavy tears escape him and fall on his pillow.

After a few minutes the shock wore off and Jeff composed himself. He hung up his shirts and ties, trying to straighten out any wrinkles. He opened the door to the hall just a crack and several minutes later he heard the humming that he would know anywhere pass by. As soon as Blaine was gone from sight, Jeff took a deep breath and made a beeline for Kurt's room.

"Come in," Kurt sang flirtatiously. "Oh, hi, Jeff," trying to wipe the surprised look off his face.

"Do you have a minute?" Jeff asked, closing the door behind him.

"Sure," Kurt said from where he sat combing his hair in the mirror. "But, if you could make it kind of quick, I'm running a little behind schedule."

"That's what I want to talk to you about."

"Okay," Kurt said not looking up from his reflection.

"I heard you and Blaine talking in here earlier." Kurt turned to look at his friend, eyes wide trying to figure out where Jeff was going with this. "I heard you tell each other the way you felt."

"Wha-, how?" Kurt looked at Jeff in horror, his brain completely short-circuited.

"I came by to ask you for your opinion about my outfit for tonight since I know how good you are with these things and as I went to knock I heard you talking. I heard what you were saying to each other. It was an honest mistake, I didn't mean to listen. It just happened."

Kurt nodded, feeling a knot forming in his throat.

"I need you to do me a favor, Kurt. We are good friends and I just need you to do this for me."

"Okay," Kurt choked, not sure what he was agreeing to. Jeff looked at the floor.

"I have had a crush on Blaine since he first joined the Warbler's last year. He quickly rose through the ranks, making friends with Wes and David, dating Mark, and landing all kinds of solos, while I have auditioned 6 times and not gotten one. He never really paid very much attention to me other than being his normal charming self, but I kept telling myself that as long as wasn't with someone else then I still had a chance. I came back this year determined to at least become his friend, if I couldn't win his heart. It was all going pretty well… until he met you," Jeff lifted his eyes to meet Kurt's. Kurt's heart dropped. "I saw the way he looked at you, the same way that I looked at him, and I knew that you had his heart. So I told myself it was time to move on. Needless to say, I was shocked and excited when he asked me to go to Formal with him. I didn't understand it, but I didn't care. My dream of going on a date with Blaine was coming true." Jeff paused for a moment, trying to retain his composure. "So please Kurt, if I could just have this one night with him, I will bow out gracefully and let you get on with your lives together. You guys are so obviously meant to be."

Kurt was overwrought by his friend's words. "Of course, I can do that."

"Thank you," Jeff replied, vanishing through the door.

* * *

Kurt looked at the clock – it was already 3. He hadn't finished fixing his hair or polishing his shoes yet and he should already be starting to get dressed. He knew that Patrick would be back from the shower any minute to start getting ready.

Kurt picked up his phone and texted Blaine.

**Kurt:** Emergency! Need you here now.

He hurriedly tried to finish fixing his hair as he waited for Blaine's reply.

**Blaine:** Can't get enough already? ;)

**Kurt:** This is serious.

Blaine appeared at the door what seemed like seconds later, looking devastatingly disheveled. His hair wet from the shower and drying in tight curls, clothes obviously thrown on, sticking to his wet body. _Damn it Kurt, no time for that now._

"Jeff knows," he said flatly.

"Knows what?"

"He knows about us."

"Boy news travels fast around here," Blaine said looking around like he was being secretly watched. "But how could he possibly?"

"He heard us talking through the door, it was an honest mistake," Kurt got lost for a moment in Blaine's eyes and trying to resist the urge to run to him and plant steamy kisses all over him. "I want you to put your attention on Jeff tonight and having a great evening with him. He really cares about you, Blaine."

Blaine was at a total loss for words, which didn't happen very often.

Regaining his composure and locking eyes with Kurt, "If that is what _you_ want then I will do as you wish. Anything for you, Kurt."

"That is what I want," Kurt replied solemnly.

"Kurt Hummel, you are amazing."

"I know."

* * *

At 3:45 several of the Warblers were congregated in the Trinity common room. David and Wes were helping each other adjust ties and going down the list of the evening's provisions. Jessica and Lily were seated on the couch nearby absorbed in obvious girl talk. Blaine and Jeff were exchanging boutonnieres and niceties. Cameron walked in wearing a classic black tux with a white dress shirt, black vest, and long tie. His dark hair neatly styled. He looked dashing, a little too dashing for Blaine's liking.

When Kurt walked in, it was like the air was sucked out of the room. Everyone turned to look at him, conversations ceased. He looked stunning wearing a slim black tuxedo with satin lapels, a silver tuxedo shirt, and black bow tie. His black shoes had such a high shine they could easily be used as mirrors. On top of his expertly styled chestnut hair, a small, perfectly black fedora – Kurt's last minute addition meant to help cover up the lack of time he had to spend on his hair.

Blaine admired him from afar, stupid grin plastered on his face. Jeff, watching the whole scene, couldn't help but smile too. Cameron was drawn like a magnet.

"You look amazing," Cameron said proudly.

"Thank you. You look quite dashing yourself," Kurt replied smiling and giving Cameron a once over.

They exchanged boutonnieres, light blue roses that Kurt had picked out. It felt a bit awkward knowing that Blaine was watching him as he smiled and talked with Cameron and while Cameron fiddled up under his jacket trying to attach his boutonniere, but he tried to put it out of his mind and focus on his date.

"Alright people let's get moving," Wes ordered.

"Shall we?" Cameron asked, extending his elbow for Kurt to take. If Cameron felt nervous at all, it didn't show, he was as smooth as silk. Kurt threaded his arm through Cameron's as they made their way out of the room.

* * *

Blaine and Jeff, Kurt and Cameron, Wes and Lily, David and Jessica all shared one limo. They blasted music, sharing a round of drinks as they drove. The mood was joyous and playful. Kurt found Lily and Jessica absolutely charming. Jessica was a tiny brunette bombshell, confident, smart, and outgoing. Lily was more demure with light brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. Her wide array of non sequiturs and inappropriate comments had everyone laughing hysterically.

Dinner was incredible. The Warblers and their dates had an entire room of the restaurant to themselves. In an attempt to create space from each other Kurt and Blaine directed their dates to opposite sides of the long table. However, due to obscene amounts of seat switching, ended up sitting directly across from each other. Despite the footsy that may or may not have been going on underneath the table, Blaine and Kurt both managed to focus the majority of their attention on their dates.

The conversation flowed, with hysterical burst of laughter exploding throughout as well as lively toasts to random objects. The first toast started innocently enough, toasting to surviving finals, which led to a toast to coffee, which disintegrated into toasts to stirring straws, creamer, bagels, video games, Katy Perry, Vogue, toothbrushes, and pantyhose. They had their waiters in stitches by the end of the meal.

David got to his feet tapping his glass with his fork. When the room was quiet he started to sing,

_I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night_

Wes stood up to join him, smiles growing across the rest of the Warblers faces as they start to move to the music.

_A feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night_

The rest of the Warblers standing and joining in the song.

_A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night_

_A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night_

Blaine took the lead as the group started dancing in place, their dates trading looks of awe, admiration, and confusion.

_Tonight's the night, let's live it up  
I got my money, let's spend it up  
Go out and smash it like oh my god  
Jump off that sofa, let's get, get off_

Kurt's voice began to dominate as the next verse began, Cameron looking up at him starry eyed. Kurt's eyes missing Cameron completely as he stared at the boy across the table.

_I know that we'll have a ball  
If we get down and go out and just lose it all  
I feel stressed out, I wanna let it go  
Let's go way out spaced out and losing all control_

The group joined together and as if they had rehearsed it, started to make their way around the table, more quickly as they continued, spinning around in unison, throwing napkins in the air, and flirting with their dates.

_Fill up my cup, mozoltov  
Look at her dancing, just take it off  
Let's paint the town, we'll shut it down  
Let's burn the roof, and then we'll do it again_

As the Warblers continued around the table, the spectators clapped along to the beat, many of them joining in with the song. Kurt smiling in spite of himself as he saw Cameron singing along with them.

_Here we come, here we go, we gotta rock  
(Rock rock rock rock rock)  
Easy come, easy go, now we on top  
(Top top top top top)  
Feel the shot, body rock, rock it, don't stop  
(Stop stop stop stop stop)  
Round and round, up and down, around the clock  
(Rock rock rock rock rock)_

_Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday  
(Do it!)  
Friday, Saturday, Saturday to Sunday  
(Do it!)  
Get, get, get, get, get with us, you know what we say, say  
Party every day, p-p-p-party every day_

And with the same precision that they had started to sing and move together the Warblers stopped behind their chairs, belting out the last chorus in perfect a capella harmony.

_And I'm feelin', woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night  
Woohoo_

* * *

The first two hours of the dance flew past. Kurt discovered that Cameron was actually a decent dancer. All of his soccer training had made him light and fast on his feet. Cameron was about 2 inches taller than Kurt, which meant that their frames during the slow dances were perfect. Many times throughout the night Blaine and Kurt had exchanged stolen glances over the shoulders of their dates. Kurt had felt a pinch of jealousy as he watched Blaine and Jeff dancing slowly together, Blaine laughing furiously at whatever Jeff had said.

The two couples found themselves ready for a break at the same time and retreated to their table. Cameron and Blaine went to get punch while Kurt and Jeff settled in next to each other.

"Are you having fun?" Kurt asked Jeff once they were alone.

"So much fun! You?"

"I am. Cameron's a decent dancer and a great conversationalist. That was the thing I was probably the most concerned about since he isn't really into fashion or Broadway musicals and has probably never even cracked open a Vogue, but it hasn't been a problem at all."

"I'm glad you are having a good time." Jeff turned his head from side to side checking for the other boys behind him, then lowered his head and voice. Kurt leaned in. "He's in love with you, you know. That look on his face when you walked in tonight, it was like I could see his heart leave his chest and attach to you."

"I know. I love him too." Kurt couldn't believe he was admitting that to yet another person.

Jeff sat back, sucking his bottom lip a bit. "Not Blaine, Cameron! I mean Blaine's in love with you too, but you already knew that."

Kurt felt his face flush. He hadn't really considered what Cameron's feelings toward him might be. "Do you really think so?"

"It's written all over his face. And I don't want to tell you what to do, but I don't think that you are doing him any favors by being so kind and flirty with him."

Kurt hadn't thought what he was doing was particularly flirty; he just thought he was being nice to his date. But maybe letting Cameron linger his hand on Kurt's and Kurt blushing and shoving his shoulder into Cameron's chest when he was paid a compliment was a little flirty after all.

Kurt didn't have long to walk down that path before Blaine and Cameron returned with their drinks. Blaine looked at his watch.

"It's almost time for our performance. Why don't you and I go do a quick run through?" Blaine said looking at Kurt, trying to hide the look of adoration in his eyes.

Kurt finished off his cup of punch. "Sounds like a plan."

"I'll see you up there," Cameron said lovingly, grabbing Kurt's hand and rubbing it with his thumb. Kurt squeezed Cameron's hand and then quickly let it go as he stood. Kurt was suddenly filled with dread. _Oh no, this is going to be bad._

"I'll catch up with you guys in a few minutes," Jeff called after them as they quickly walked away. And as soon as they were out of earshot he turned to Cameron, who looked lost in a gaze.

"Hey, Cameron?" Cameron turned his head to look at Jeff. "I hate to be the one to break this to you, but our dates are in love with each other and as of tomorrow they are going to be a couple."

Cameron looked unconvinced, the wheels in his head visibly turning. "That doesn't make sense. Why are they here with us if they are in love with each other?"

"They both thought that their feelings were unrequited and we were available," Jeff said, recoiling slightly as he realized the harshness of his tone.

"I'm sorry, but I am not really sure I am buying that. Kurt has been nothing if not completely attentive to me all night. He hasn't had but a passing conversation with Blaine."

"I know it is rough to hear. I don't like it very much myself, but I did want to give you a heads up." Jeff rose from his chair. "And if you don't believe me, just watch this performance," he added as he walked away.

"Would the Dalton Academy Warbler's please make their way backstage?" the announcer asked. "Everyone else if you will please take a place close to the stage, the Warbler's will perform right after the next song."

Cameron made a beeline for center stage, he wanted see this.

* * *

Backstage, Kurt and Blaine were locked in an embrace. Both relishing the moment alone together and giving in to their desire to be close to one another, completely forgetting that they were supposed to be warming up.

"How's it going?" Blaine whispered softly in Kurt's ear.

"It's fine. I wish I was dancing with you, but I'm getting through it. How about you?"

"Pretty much the same," he sighed. Then added, "I can't wait for tomorrow."

"You and me both!" Kurt said smiling broadly as he lifted his head from Blaine's shoulder.

They were lost in each other's eyes for a moment, hearts pounding in their chests at the ease and intensity of their connection.

"Our performance has really taken on a whole different meaning hasn't it?" Blaine wondered.

"It sure has."

The announcer's voice calling the Warblers backstage was their cue to disperse and pretend that they had been doing what they said, warming up their voices instead of each other.

The Warblers made their way onto stage and into an inverted v-formation with Kurt and Blaine front and center. The Warblers began to snap, Blaine taking a step forward as he began to sing.

_It's undeniable that we should be together,_

Kurt stepped up beside him taking the second line, trying to sing to the audience instead of the boy beside him or Cameron, who was front and center, his eyes fixed heavily on Kurt.

_It's unbelievable how I used to say that I'd fall never,_

Blaine and Kurt took another step forward in unison as they alternated lines, not daring to take a sideways glance.

_The basis is need-to-know, if you don't know just how I feel,  
Then let me show you now that I'm for real,  
If all things in time, time will reveal, yeah,_

As the chorus began the Warblers joined in with backup vocals, stepping side to side and singing the numbers as the two boys in front continued to trade lines back and forth, Blaine singing first.

_One, you're like a dream come true,  
Two, just wanna be with you,  
Three, boy, it's plain to see that you're the only one for me and,_

As soon as Blaine said boy (instead of girl the way they had been practicing all week) Kurt turned his head to meet Blaine's gaze, absorbing his words and singing back to him.

_Four, repeat steps one through three,  
Five, make you fall in love with me,_

They sang the next line together, now turned to mostly face each other.

_If ever I believe my work is done, then I'll start back at one,_

Blaine and Kurt's eyes fixed on each other as they sang, continuing to exchange lines, issuing their verses with a different level of passion than the Warblers had seen all week.

_It's so incredible, the way things work themselves out,  
And all emotional, once you know what it's all about,  
And undesirable for us to be apart,  
Never would of made it very far,  
'Cause you know you've got the keys to my heart,_

The loving smiles on their friends' faces caused grins of recognition to creep across the faces of the Warblers. Kurt and Blaine had done their best with acting out the emotions of this song all week, but there were moments when the council had wondered if they had made the right choice. Watching their friends fall in love before their eyes, holding nothing back and not moving more than a few inches apart as they sang gave the performance the magic it had been lacking.

_One, you're like a dream come true,  
Two, just wanna be with you,  
Three, boy, it's plain to see that you're the only one for me and,  
Four, repeat steps one through three,  
Five, make you fall in love with me,  
If ever I believe my work is done, then I'll start back at one,_

Kurt caught Cameron's eye in the crowd and was momentarily knocked from his high. The look in Cameron's eye said he knew that there was more happening here than a performance and Kurt felt sorry that he led him on. But when Blaine took the lead again, Kurt couldn't contain his smile, especially when he saw the passion in Blaine's eyes.

_Say farewell to the dark of night,  
I see the coming of the sun,  
I feel like a little child whose life has just begun,  
You came and breathed new life into this lonely heart of mine,  
You threw out the lifeline just in the nick of time,_

Lost in the strength of their emotions, the rest of the world faded away. Blaine boldly reached out to take Kurt's hand in his. They were singing to each other and they wouldn't have realized if the audience had completely disappeared. Their bodies and voices automatically doing for them what they had been practicing all week as their brains and hearts trying to grasp the idea that the boy standing across from them, the one they each had been wanting for months, was about to be theirs.

_One, you're like a dream come true,  
Two, just wanna be with you,  
Three, boy, it's plain to see that you're the only one for me and,  
Four, repeat steps one through three,  
Five, make you fall in love with me,  
If ever I believe my work is done, then I'll start back at one._

Kurt and Blaine made their way back to the formation, as the Warblers, their hands beside them, stopped crisply on the final note, dropping their heads, huge grins on every face. Their performance had been incredible.

The crowd erupted into unnaturally loud screams, cheers, and cat calls. The Warblers bowed and Blaine riding the high of their performance threw his arms around Kurt, who blushed bright red. The rest of the boys patted them on the back and congratulated them. Even Jeff was smiling and clapping, though he did not approach the couple. When Kurt finally looked out into the crowd where Cameron had been standing, the spot was vacant. Kurt felt a coldness fill his stomach. He had to find Cameron.

* * *

It wasn't too long before Kurt found him, leaning against the wall in the hallway that lead to the bathrooms, arms folded across his chest, staring at his feet. He looked up as Kurt walked toward him.

"Amazing performance," Cameron offered, not changing his position against the wall.

"Thank you," Kurt's mind racing, _what do you say in this situation?_ It was times like these that he wished he wasn't so woefully inexperienced. "But, you didn't even see the end."

"I saw enough." His words cutting through Kurt like a knife. Kurt dropped his gaze to the floor.

"I'm sorry. I…" Kurt fumbled.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Cameron pleaded.

"I didn't know that there was anything to tell," said Kurt meekly.

"Why would you agree to come here with me, when you are so obviously in love with someone else?" Cameron demanded beginning to let his frustration show.

"You are really nice. When you asked me, I was thrilled that someone like you would want to take me," he answered honestly, "Besides, I thought that my feelings for Blaine were unreciprocated and I couldn't stay at that dead end forever."

Cameron felt cut in half by the mention of the other boy's name.

"You want to know how I felt when you said you would be my date?" Cameron paused catching Kurt's eyes. "I was ecstatic. I've had a crush on you since the day you walked in to Mr. Filbert's classroom and sat down next to me. You are gorgeous, smart, and witty – how could I not fall for you?" Cameron said, now taking his eyes off Kurt and shifting uncomfortably against the wall.

Kurt's mouth hung open. It was like the wind had been sucked out of him. For the second time that day, he couldn't believe his ears. Tall, dark and handsome Cameron Porter, soccer stud extraordinaire and man around campus, had fallen for him? This was too much.

"Oh, Cameron I had no idea you felt that way," Kurt said apologetically as he felt tears starting to well up in his eyes, but he held them back. "I just thought that we were going on a date, I didn't know you had all those feelings for me. Honestly, if I had, I wouldn't have agreed. I thought we were just going to have fun together and get to know each other better." He paused, trying to figure out what to say next. "I'm so sorry."

"You know Kurt, I don't think that there is anything that you are going to say that is going to change the way I feel right now. I accept your apology, but it doesn't make it hurt any less. I just really don't want to be around you right now. I'm going to get a ride home with some friends." He looked coldly at Kurt. "I guess I will see you on Monday," he added, as he walked off.

Kurt couldn't keep the tears in anymore. He brought his hands to his face and sank down to the floor, burying his face in his knees as he let out giant sobs. He never meant to hurt Cameron. He felt awful.

* * *

Kurt felt a warm arm encircle his shoulders and looked up to see Blaine's dazzling hazel eyes and concerned face. Blaine had watched Kurt hurriedly leave the stage and exit the ballroom and had waited, hoping that he would soon return. When he hadn't, Blaine had gone looking for him.

"What's wrong, Babe?" he asked, Kurt smiling slightly at his effortless use of a pet name.

Kurt composed himself as he wiped the remaining tears from his eyes.

"I guess Cameron had feelings for me… and this whole thing with you and I just broke his heart."

"Oh…" Blaine said, his eyes widening. As excited as Blaine was that Kurt had chosen him, he felt a twinge of pain in his heart for Cameron. He knew all too well the things his classmate was feeling right now. "Honestly though, Kurt, how could he not fall for you?" Blaine flattered.

"That's what he said," Kurt deadpanned.

"Wow," Blaine whispered.

"Yeah." There was an awkward silence as each boy considered the meaning of what had just been said.

"Let's get out of here," Blaine said standing up and offering his hand to Kurt. Kurt covered it with his own and let Blaine pull him to his feet, holding tight to Blaine's hand as they started to walk.

"But the dance isn't over yet," Kurt protested.

"Yeah, it mostly is. We came, we danced, we sang. Now it is time to party!" Blaine said suggestively lifting his eyebrows. "Let's go round everyone up and get checked in. I can't wait for you to see the room."

* * *

Twenty minutes later they were upstairs entering the palatial Presidential suite. 1500 square feet with 2 grand bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, and a huge main room complete with 12 seat dining table in the richest cherry wood and a baby grand piano. The dining table was covered with intricately presented food – hamburgers, pigs in a blanket, French fries, and chocolate chip cookies had never looked so elegant. Along with the pounds and pounds of junk food of every description was a wet bar containing a rainbow of sparkling beverages.

"I've got David first on the Wii," Wes shouted running past Kurt toward the enormous flat screen TV in the center of the room. "You are about to get your ass handed to you, Bud."

"It hasn't happened yet, Wes," he replied smoothly, leaning over to kiss Jessica as he removed his hand from hers. She made a small gesture in the direction of Wes and off David ran.

"I've got winner," Blaine shouted as he ran into the confusion.

Kurt stood in stunned silence as the room filled. He admired the aesthetic posh quality of the room juxtaposed with the teenage chaos that had entered it. He smiled brightly to himself, filling with warmth. He had made great new friends and he was going to be with the boy he loved. Kurt was happy. And a bit hungry. So he headed toward the smorgasbord.

* * *

With 3 AM approaching the chaos was starting to die down a bit. A movie was playing in one of the bedrooms; the other contained a fierce Xbox battle. People were still taking turns on the Wii. Music poured from the piano as those inclined took turns tickling the ivories, the whole room joining together in song. Most of the ladies had shed their ball gowns in favor of jeans and their dates' dress shirts. Kurt thought they looked oddly beautiful in full makeup and updos wearing casual apparel. All of the boys had shed their jackets and ties, many had also taken off their shirts and were now running around in undershirts and tuxedo pants. Kurt had swooned when he caught sight of Blaine in his undershirt, the definition of his arms, chest, and stomach visible through the sheer fabric. His Dalton uniform clearly did not do him justice.

Kurt had settled in next to Amanda, Nick's date, and had gotten fully involved in a detailed discussion of the latest Vogue issue and the spring collections of various designers. Blaine and Jeff had been sitting close together against the wall in the corner for some time, deep in conversation. Kurt's eyes wandered over to them from time to time, trying to quell the jealousy at the sight of Blaine sitting so close to someone else, but he respected their space. They had been friends long before Kurt transferred to Dalton and he needed to give them their time. Besides he was busy lecturing Amanda on why lavender was going to be the "it" color for spring fashion.

"Kurt, can I talk to you for a minute?" Kurt looked up to find Jeff standing in front of him.

"Sure," Kurt said excusing himself from Amanda and vowing to email her some just released photos solidifying his lavender claim.

Jeff walked toward the foyer of the great room and quietly slipped out the double doors into the hallway, Kurt following closely behind.

"Thank you," Jeff began. "I'm going to head home now. He's all yours." Kurt felt his heart do jumping jacks in his chest, but he tried to keep the feeling of bliss from permeating his face.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay? The night isn't over yet."

"No, I had a great night. I've had my time and now it is time for me to step aside," Jeff smiled at Kurt.

Kurt lunged forward and embraced Jeff. "Thank you," he exhaled into Jeff's shoulder.

"Go get him," Jeff said, biting his lip a little as he released himself from Kurt's grasp. Looking his friend square in the eye, he continued, "And once you get him, don't let him get away." Then he turned on his heal and walked quickly down the hall.

* * *

As Kurt slipped back into the room, he noticed that the energy had changed. Some of the couples were gathering up their things and getting ready to retreat to their hotel rooms. Others were starting to find cozy niches, using each other as pillows and letting slumber take hold. In fact, the only people in the room who still seemed to have any energy left were Wes and David who were once again fencing on the Wii.

Kurt walked up behind Blaine where he stood leaning over the back of the couch watching his two friends battle it out. Walking up slowly Kurt took a moment to admire Blaine. Then he threaded his hand through the one that fell at the older boy's side and leaned his head against Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine turned his face to Kurt. "Hey," he said in a tone dripping with love and happiness.

"Hey," Kurt returned in the same tone.

"You getting tired?"

Kurt nodded his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"As soon as these two yahoos finish their game we will take the couch. That okay with you?"

"Perfect," Kurt sighed.

As the match ended (David arising victorious once again) Jessica stood up from the couch swinging her overnight bag onto her shoulder.

"David," she cooed, raising her eyebrows at him when he met her gaze. She pulled the room key from her pocket, flashing it in front of her, then turned sharply and strutted toward the door.

David growled and scrambled after her.

"I guess that I should try to find Lily?" Wes said starting to yawn, and flipping off the TV.

"She's asleep on the bed in the other room," Blaine replied, gesturing to the bedroom where the movie had been playing.

"Thanks," Wes smirked as he noticed the closeness and amorous looks that Kurt and Blaine were sharing.

As Wes headed out, Blaine led Kurt around the couch. Blaine lay down on his side with his back against the back of the couch; Kurt snuggled in next to him, laying his head on Blaine's arm. They wrapped their arms around each other, faces nearly touching, legs intertwined as if they had been sleeping next to each other for years. Kurt could feel Blaine's heart beating through his thin shirt. Blaine relished the sweet scent of Kurt's warm breath on his face. They stared into each other's eyes for a long time trying to memorize everything about the moment. After a long while, Blaine leaned in ever so slightly, kissing Kurt on the forehead, and closing his eyes. Kurt watched him for several more minutes before letting the warmth of Blaine's body coerce him into sleep as well.

* * *

When Kurt opened his eyes in the morning, he was met with a hazel gaze. Blaine's eyes were fixed on his own, making Kurt's heart pound wildly in his chest. As weird as it could have been to wake up so close to another person, Kurt was surprised how amazing it felt. A smile crept across Kurt's face to match the one on Blaine's.

"Good morning beautiful," Mr. Perfect all but whispered.

"Good morning gorgeous," Kurt smirked, watching the blush spread across Blaine's face.

"I can already tell that this is going to be a great day," Blaine chuckled, playfulness in his voice.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this episode! I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**In the next episode: The Morning After **

**Songs:**

**Take My Breath Away – Berlin**

**I Gotta Feeling – Black Eyed Peas**

**Back at One – Brian McKnight (Check out the cover by Lulu and Westlife for a representation of how it works as a duet.)**


	6. Finally

**I am glad to finally be getting this episode posted. It took longer than I anticipated, but it is also quite a bit longer than the previous episodes so I hope that is a decent trade. The boys (Kurt and Blaine) have quite enjoyed this episode. Hope you will enjoy it too.**

**Thank you to those who take the time to review, I truly appreciate each one. Thank you for reading!**

**The names of the songs in this episode are in the footnotes in case you want to listen along. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the songs used. **

* * *

What an wonderful way to start a day, wrapped in the warm comfort of your heart's desire. And there he was, in Blaine's arms, the one that he had been waiting for. Blaine lay completely still, almost afraid to breathe heavily for fear of waking the other boy. Blaine's eyes roved the features of the boy's face for many minutes, a smile growing across his own that he could not contain. Kurt is amazingly beautiful, like an angel fallen from the heavens. Flawless, smooth skin, pouty pink lips, long dark eyelashes closed over the most incredibly beautiful and expressive eyes Blaine had ever seen. His chestnut hair falling slightly in his face, mussed with sleep. The adorable dimple in his otherwise round chin, the dimples that form on either side of his mouth as he smiles sweetly in his sleep. Blaine never wanted to move, content to stay forever right there in the bliss that they had created together.

Blaine felt nearly overcome with emotions as he watched the boy he loved sleeping softly in his arms. Kurt had always done things to him that he didn't quite understand and now that Kurt was so close to him, in his arms, Blaine could finally allow those feelings to dance freely around inside his body. Blaine felt the pressure of Kurt's head where it lay on his arm, the warmth radiating from Kurt's body where it pressed next to his. He savored the feeling of Kurt's arm draped loosely over his waist, resting gingerly on his back. There legs were tangled together in a way that would have made it difficult to differentiate who's were who's and so comfortably that it seemed as if they were meant to be that way. Blaine tried to memorize every part of this moment, the sight, the scent, the emotion.

The angel drew in a large breath, a grin spreading across his face as his eyes fluttered open. Kurt's eyes, looking particularly green this morning and glazed with sleep met Blaine's, taking them prisoner with his stare. Immediately Blaine saw the emotions that he had been trying to define reflected in the younger boy's face.

"Good morning beautiful," Blaine whispered softly.

"Good morning gorgeous," Kurt returned smiling, flirty confidence dripping from his voice. Blaine could feel the blood starting to color his face. How in the world could such a perfect person exist? And how did he get so lucky as to get to have him for his own?

"I can already tell that this is going to be a great day," Blaine chuckled, playfully.

"Aww... that has got to be one of the sweetest things I have ever seen," the two boys heard Lily croon from across the room.

Suddenly they were snapped back into the reality of their situation. Completely lost in the other, neither remembered that they were actually laying entwined together on the couch in the middle of the living room of a hotel suite filled with their friends. As they traded surprised looks laced with affection, their eyes were drawn upward to Wes's face as he strode to the arm of the couch looking down at them from where he stood, a stupid happy look on his face.

"Well, well, well," Wes said in a rather condescending tone. "I knew you guys were completely enamored with each other and that this relationship was going to move fast, but sleeping together already? I expected a bit more from you guys," he teased, relishing in the stern looks he brought to his friends' faces.

"Shut up Wes," the lovers returned in unison.

"Seriously, though, I am assuming this means you are officially together now?"

Kurt looked at Blaine hopefully, begging him to answer.

"We are happy, Wes. Can't we just be that for a few minutes before we have to label it?" Blaine shot back sarcastically.

"Sorry," Wes threw his hands up in mock repeal. "Good luck with your handful, Kurt," he added as he strode away.

Kurt smirked, grabbing Blaine's back in his hands. "I think I can handle it," he whispered as he raised his eyebrows, sending electricity all throughout Blaine's body.

They fell back into their stare for a few more minutes, neither of them wanting to be the one to break the hold. The noise of dishes clinking at the table behind them told them that breakfast had been served and as the volume of the room began to rise it became obvious to them that they would need to move. This was not how they intended to inform the world of their relationship, but as the room filled, their reluctance was overpowered by their self consciousness. Without words they carefully unwrapped themselves from one another, clasping their hands together, fingers intertwined and sat up slowly on the couch. They were both immediately struck by the loss of warmth that the distance between their bodies created. Their eyes locked together, words being spoken between them without traveling through sound.

But as their heads popped up over the back of the couch the whole room took notice, at first in the form of hushed whispers and choked expressions of shock. Then nearly the entire room was clapping and someone shouted loudly from behind the couch, "Finally!" causing the room to dissolve into laughter.

Both boys blushed to the hair, but as much as they would have liked to defend themselves neither of them could be bothered to break away from the intense gaze they were sharing. They were too happy, too fulfilled to care what anyone else said. _Finally,_ they both thought.

At the breakfast table Wes smiled at David and Thad, "I think we made the right choice."

* * *

Stomachs full of Belgian waffles, clothes collected, and hands laced together the couple made their way down to the front lobby with their friends. They smiled ridiculously at each other as they made their way toward the back of the charter bus awaiting to take them back to Dalton. Their complete inability to focus on anything but each other eliciting another round of snickers from their friends.

As they approached one of the back rows, Blaine moved from in front of Kurt gesturing for him to take the seat closest to the window before sliding in beside him. Blaine slid his arm around Kurt, the younger boy resting his head on Blaine's shoulder, their hands enclosed together in their lap, sitting close enough together for the two of them to take up less than a seat and a half, adrenaline coursing through their bodies at the shared touch. Each of their minds racing at the idea of what had transpired in the last 24 hours. It was truly unbelievable the way the night had turned out.

Singing was the order of the morning, as it always was with the Warblers. Someone would shout the name of a song and the whole bus would join together singing and moving.

"Lollipop," someone shouted from the front of the bus, the couple exchanging impish smiles.

_Sucking too hard on your lollipop  
Or love's gonna get you down  
Sucking too hard on your lollipop  
Or love's gonna get you down_

_Say love, say love  
Or love's gonna get you down  
Say love, say love  
Or love's gonna get you down_

Blaine and Kurt joined in sharing suggestive looks as they sang to each other, cracking them both into giggly hysterics by the end of the song.

* * *

"I'll be back in half an hour to pick you up," Blaine said as they stood outside Kurt's door, trying to force his body to move and actually make it so.

Both hands entwined together, staring adoringly at each other, neither of them wanted to break the hold they had been enjoying all morning. Logically they knew that they needed to change out of their tuxedos and maybe even shower, but neither of them seemed to be able to access the logical part of their brain at the moment. Kurt had often heard Finn trying to get off the phone with Rachel and playing the "no, you hang up" game. Usually it made bile lurch into Kurt's mouth, but in that moment he understood it for the first time. He wanted no distance between himself and the man he loved. Half an hour seemed like an eternity and Kurt wondered for a second if suggesting they shower together would be too forward. _Of course it would be and we are at school. What am I thinking? What is it about Blaine touching me that makes me completely incapable of rational thought?_

Of course, Blaine was having quite similar thoughts at that moment. Kurt had been in the shower with him for months, but the idea of actually having his love there in the flesh was just too exciting not to consider. Blaine felt his face starting to blush at his inappropriate thoughts, finding Kurt's face having a similar reaction at the same moment. And Blaine wondered for a minute if Kurt was having the same thought, or if he maybe he could read Blaine's mind. _Is he thinking what I'm thinking? No, that is impossible. We've only be together for a couple of hours. Calm down._ But sometimes it was hard for Blaine to be calm in the presence of the person he wanted to be with fully and completely.

Finally, Blaine was able to summon all of his reserves and leaned in to give Kurt a peck on the cheek, causing a smirk on the younger boy's face. Then as Blaine backed away, Kurt's expression turned to that of a sad puppy dog, an adorable pout gracing his lips that made Blaine want to leap at him and kiss it away. But, he remained strong and instead blew his love a kiss before turning and walking quickly away.

Kurt watched Blaine go, admiring the view in a way he had not really allowed himself to do before. He felt a pinch of sadness at their distance, but the rest of him was filled with joy and excitement. He floated through the door and found Patrick laying on his bed, script in hand.

"Good morning," he greeted from the bed before lowering his script. And upon seeing the wistful look on his roommate's face, "Where have you been?"

"We're just getting back from last night. The Warblers all stay over at the hotel." Kurt said as he analyzed himself in the mirror, a bit of horror flooding his mind as he realized the state of his hair.

"Oh. I thought I saw Jeff at breakfast this morning," Patrick said confusedly.

Kurt wasn't ready to think about all of that just yet, he didn't want to think about Jeff and how the events of the day before would affect their friendship, he just wanted to think about Blaine.

"I guess not everyone stays over," Kurt said distractedly.

Patrick studied Kurt for another minute as he fussed in the mirror, an overwhelming look of joy on his face. He definitely had the expression of someone who was hiding a wonderful secret, the cat that stole the canary. Patrick had seen Kurt and Blaine's performance the night before, and even though nothing had ever been discussed between them about it he had every reason to believe that Kurt had a crush on Blaine. Whenever Blaine was around Kurt lit up and the two spent lots of time together. Kurt had a picture of Blaine in his closet, even if Kurt thought that no one knew it was there. And not a week before Kurt had made it quite clear that Cameron was not the person for him, leaving the obvious question that Patrick had not had the guts to ask.

"Your performance last night was amazing," he commented as Kurt started to tear through the clothes in his closet.

"Thank you," Kurt replied, his thoughts wandering from his clothes to Blaine for a moment.

"I don't wish to be too presumptuous here, but it seemed to me that there may have been more to it than just a song," he ventured, waiting for a reply from Kurt for a moment before proceeding, "because if the two of you were just acting, then I may need to recruit you for our next play."

A smile swallowed the bottom half of Kurt's face.

"I'm flattered," Kurt replied cooly. "But, no, you are not being too presumptuous." He turned around to share his huge smile with Patrick.

"I am happy for you," Patrick said sincerely.

"I am so happy, too."

Once again Kurt restrained himself from flying across the room and hugging his roommate. He wanted to jump up and down and scream at the top of his lungs with joy, but he knew that was not exactly Patrick's sort of thing. Besides he had to figure out what to wear, get a quick shower, and pull himself together so that he would be ready when Blaine came back.

"When will Blaine be by? I'm going to make my self scarce."

"He said he would be back in half an hour," Kurt said as he threw clothes on the bed.

Patrick flat out laughed, he couldn't help himself. "Kurt, you have NEVER gotten ready in half an hour."

Kurt turned white, looking horrified at Patrick. He hadn't even thought about that when Blaine had said it. He could feel himself starting to fret.

Patrick quickly righted himself, "Don't worry, Kurt. It's okay," he reassured. "Don't you plan outfits all the time in your head? Just pick something from your line up."

Kurt started to feel dejected, "But, this isn't a day when any outfit works. This is special."

Patrick saw that Kurt was about to panic. He lay the script he was reading to his side and sat up on the edge of his bed catching Kurt's glance and said with sincerity, "Blaine doesn't care what you wear Kurt, he cares about you."

Kurt felt his feet moving toward Patrick, but he managed to stop himself before he tackled his roommate and instead standing directly in front of him, clutching his hands to his chest, words bubbling out, "Thank you. Seriously. I'm so glad you are my roommate."

Patrick tried to wipe the look of shock and surprise from his face as he stood up and grabbed his script from the bed.

"I am glad for that, too. I am going to go now and leave you to it. Try to stay calm, will you?" Patrick said as he laid a reassuring hand on Kurt's shoulder before exiting the room.

* * *

Miraculously when Blaine knocked on the door exactly thirty-two minutes later, Kurt was ready to greet him. Washed, styled (though his hair was still a bit wet), and dressed to kill. Blaine felt his breath leave him as Kurt opened the door. Kurt may have had four hours to prepare the day before, but Blaine didn't think he could have looked any better than he did right now. The two were lovestruck, working each other over with their eyes, rooted to the spots where they stood. Wordless minutes passed, and yet they would have had trouble defining whether it had been hours or seconds.

Just as he had the day of their fateful meeting, Blaine extended his hand to grab Kurt's and began to lead him out of the room. Kurt's body filled with butterflies. He didn't know where Blaine was leading him, but he was content to follow this boy to the ends of the earth. He had known from the second Blaine had touched him that very first day that this boy would change his life in ways he couldn't quite understand at that moment. And even though he had been enamored with Blaine from the first second, there had always been a deeper connection between them that had started with that first touch.

As Blaine led them out of Trinity and toward the hill that lead down to the Dalton main building, Kurt realized that Blaine was carrying his guitar case in his other hand, causing his heart to leap in his chest. The already giddy smile on Kurt's face grew even larger and he felt his body start to shake with excitement and anticipation. As they reached the main building, Blaine looked around a bit nervously before opening the door to the main hallway and quickly pulling Kurt through behind him. There was deathly silence behind the door. It was the Sunday between semesters which meant that there were no students, no teachers, and no activities going on in the main building that day. They literally had it all to themselves.

"Are we supposed to be in here?" Kurt questioned when he realized the emptiness of the hallway.

"Well technically, no. But, since the door was unlocked it is kind of a gray area. I mean as long as we don't damage anything no one will be the wiser and no one will care," he said as he smiled reassuringly at Kurt. Kurt had never know Blaine to be one to bend, much less break, the rules and he couldn't help thinking that he liked the idea that Blaine wasn't as uptight as he had thought.

Blaine continued to lead Kurt through the halls of Dalton, their footsteps echoing loudly on the tile floors. As Blaine lead him past the grand staircase and through the shortcut hallway, down the stairs into the Warblers practice room, Kurt was silently stunned at how a simple walk through their school already felt like a walk down memory lane, particularly when he was holding the hand of the boy he loved.

Blaine opened the door to the music room and closed it quietly behind them. He directed an amused Kurt to one of the leather couches as he set his guitar case on the coffee table, removing his coat before helping Kurt out of his.

Once Kurt was settled elegantly on the couch, Blaine began, "Do you remember that afternoon a couple of weeks ago when I asked you to help me with my solo and then sang that horrible rendition of 'Part of Your World'?"

"How could I forget?" Kurt deadpanned, unsure why Blaine would bring up that painful memory at a time like this.

"Good," Blaine said as he retrieved his guitar and sat on the edge of the coffee table a few inches from Kurt. "Because this is the song I was planning to sing."

Kurt's eyes lit up with the sudden understanding of what had happened that day, pain tugging at his chest at the realization that he had been the source of Blaine's sadness and subsequent pain. _Blaine had been upset over me, he had already planned to ask me, but Cameron beat him to it. _As Blaine began to strum his guitar and hum, Kurt felt a wave of excitement rush over him. Blaine was mere inches from him, their eyes locked together, smiles gracing both of their faces.

_So you're scared to show your feelings  
Baby I do understand  
I don't make a promise I can't keep  
I vow to be a real good friend  
In those big green eyes I see a glow of love  
I just hope I'm the one you're dreaming of _

Kurt's smile widened, telling Blaine with his eyes that he was in fact the one that Kurt had been dreaming of.

_Let me be the one to love you  
Let me be the one to care  
Let me be the one to light your flame  
Oh baby, Oh baby  
Let me be the one _

Kurt was struck, swallowing his emotions hard as his eyes misted. Not quite believing that Blaine was singing this to him. Of course he wanted Blaine to love him, but the song was asking his permission to let Blaine express those feelings, to let him be _the one_.

_We spend all our time together  
We can't stand to sleep alone  
When you say you have to leave for now  
I miss you before you're gone_

_All along we thought this was absurd  
Every moment that we spend goes by too fast  
Darling, darling take this chance with me  
Cause I have eyes only for you  
Oh baby_

_Let me be the one to love you  
Let me be the one who cares  
Let me be the one to light your flame  
Oh baby come on  
Let me be the one  
For you_

Blaine smiled knowingly at Kurt as his eyes also started to mist, he knew that this song would be emotional for both of them especially now that they had already confessed some of their feelings, but the power of Kurt's gaze was helping him get through it. And he wanted to get through it before the two of them came together in what he suspected would be an explosion of emotion.

_Don't be scared to show your feelings  
Cause baby I do understand  
I don't make no promises that I can't keep  
I vow to be a real good man _

_Let me be the one to love you  
Let me be the one who cares  
Let me be the one to light your flame tonight_

As soon as he finished his last note, Blaine quickly set his guitar to the side, knowing that he had but a few seconds to say what he wanted to say before they both melted into puddles, and into each other. He grabbed Kurt's hands in his, kneeling on the ground front of his love.

Blaine had thought long and hard about what he wanted to say when this moment finally arrived. In fact, practicing in his mirror that morning was what had made him those two minutes late. He considered asking Kurt for a date, but he felt that question would trivialize their connection, there was clearly so much more going on between them than one date could contain. And asking for one date left the open question of future dates. He had thought about asking Kurt to "go out" with him the way he had heard many of the other boys ask their girlfriends. But Blaine never really liked the term because he didn't just want to go out with Kurt, he wanted a relationship. So he decided that it was best if he just jumped in with two feet by asking for the thing that he really wanted. Blaine felt the question choke inside of him, a bit of a knot forming in his throat, his chest tightening, like he was about to propose. Which in a way he was, because this question, this moment, would pave the way for everything that was to follow.

"Kurt Hummel, I have eyes only for you. Will you be my boyfriend?"

The tears were starting to slide down Kurt's face and he felt his body starting to shake again with emotion. Nodding his head fervently. "Yes. Of course," he managed before his voice hitched.

At the confirmation Blaine wasted no time closing the distance between their lips, pushing Kurt back a little so that his head rested on the back of the couch, their arms flying around each other, tears of joy tumbling down their faces. The union of their lips sent shock waves through their bodies completely cutting them off from the outside world. This kiss was so different than the dream-like one they had shared the day before. There was no tentativeness, or guardedness. It was raw and real and mind blowing. A few short moments of their lips working across each other passed before their mouths were open, tongues dancing together. It was another thing that Kurt hadn't previously understood, the sloppy wetness of a French kiss had always seemed like a good idea in someone else's life, but not something that he would ever want in his own. And yet, he was shocked at how naturally it came and how good it felt. Blaine nipped slightly at Kurt's lower lip, causing the younger boy to gasp for air. Blaine moving back for just a moment to catch his boyfriend's eyes, giving Kurt just enough room to slip down onto his back, pulling Blaine on top of him, back to his waiting mouth. "Hot n heavy" Blaine could hear Wes say in his head. Clearly his friend hand known something he didn't.

Hands in hair, hands in shirts, mouths roving faces, down necks. Blaine sending shivers down Kurt's spine as he teased kisses along his boyfriend's hairline. Kurt eliciting deep moans from his boyfriend as he kissed the pulse of Blaine's neck. They united together in harmony, an easy give and take developing immediately between them. Gasping and moaning, their teenage hormones starting to get the better of them. Kurt wondered for a moment how far this was going to go, but he wasn't sure he would be able to refuse anything that Blaine suggested. Blaine was wondering the same thing, but he knew that this was not the way he wanted things to happen between them, as right as it might have felt at that moment. He knew they weren't ready for more just yet, as much as they were both painfully aware of the eagerness of their bodies.

Blaine trailed kisses down Kurt's neck and onto his collar bone sending sparks ripping through his body and causing a deep guttural moan to escape his lips. The older boy smiled into his boyfriend's shoulder, trying to hold himself together despite the pure desire the noises Kurt was making elicited in him. Kurt's hands tightened across his boyfriend's back, grasping Blaine's bare skin under his shirt. And for a moment Blaine forgot himself, raking his hands up under Kurt's shirt to expose his bare skin, leaning down to plant warm kisses on the pale perfection. As Blaine moved toward the younger boy's belly Kurt's eyes grew wide with surprise and he kicked out his legs to make more room for Blaine between them, bumping the table and sending Blaine's guitar sailing onto the floor with a sickening thud.

The sound of his guitar hitting the floor paused Blaine's lips an inch from Kurt's skin, the world suddenly rushing back in for both of them. Blaine peeked up at his boyfriend over the now wrinkled shirt. As soon as their eyes caught, the smiles that inhabited their faces turned to giggles. Blaine flopped down on top of Kurt, their faces turned together as their bodies spasmed in laughter. The sudden realization of what they had been doing setting in.

"Sorry about your guitar," Kurt giggled.

"It's my fault really."

"That's true," the younger boy smirked.

"I am really going to have to watch myself with you," Blaine said after a moment, his laughter ceasing.

"What do you mean?" Kurt puzzled, eyes narrowing a bit in confusion.

"I mean that I want everything to be right between you and me. I want this to last, and if we let our hormones get the better of us then things are going to move much more quickly than they should."

Kurt put his hand behind Blaine's head pushing their lips together in a smoldering kiss.

"I want this to last, too."

"Okay, it is settled then. A little more talking, a little less..." Blaine searched for an appropriate word.

"Fondling?" Kurt offered, causing his boyfriend to blush.

"Not exactly what I was thinking," Blaine laughed.

"Groping?" Kurt teased, Blaine's brain dissolving into a puddle of smitten.

"Alright let's get out of here before I lose my resolve again," Blaine said as he pushed himself up from Kurt and off the couch.

"Oh, yes because that would be _horrible._" Kurt let the last word roll sarcastically off his tongue. He knew that he was pushing Blaine's buttons and he relished watching Mr. Collected squirm a bit.

Blaine fitted his guitar into its case and turned to look at the beautiful tease lounging casually on the couch, several inches of skin showing between his shirt and belt, lips red and full, eyes transfixed.

"Kurt Hummel, you are going to be the death of me."

* * *

The couple made their way back toward the lawn, hands intertwined, shoulders grazing each other, eyes darting toward each other with flirty glances, involved in a conversation and copious amounts of laughter.

"Let's go get some lunch," Blaine suggested.

"Okay," Kurt replied hesitantly. He was on such a high that he wasn't sure that he was ready to immerse him in the world of Jeff, Cameron, and the Warblers just yet.

Blaine read his face and finished his thought, "Off campus. You are the only one I want to be with right now," he said winking at the blue-eyed boy.

Kurt brightened and they turned onto the path between Trinity and Muir toward the parking lot. Blaine walked to the passenger side of his BMW, opening the door for Kurt. Kurt blushed at the sweetness of the gesture, swooning a bit. Blaine was such a gentleman and would take care of Kurt in just the way he had always dreamed. His heart filled. Blaine loaded his guitar into the trunk before rounding the car. As Blaine settled himself in the driver's seat, Kurt's phone buzzed in his pocket. Struggling a bit to free it from his very tight pants, he looked at the screen.

"It's my dad," Kurt said as he looked into Blaine's questioning face. "I'm sorry, I need to take this. It will be just a minute."

Blaine nodded as Kurt hit the button and brought the phone to his ear.

"Hi, Dad...Good. You?..They all seemed to go really well...Had a great time." Kurt smiled awkwardly at Blaine. "Yes...Uh, Dad this isn't really the best time, I'm kind of busy. Can I call you back later?... No, Dad everything is great." Kurt said as he grabbed Blaine's hand. "Really great! Okay, I will call you later tonight... Love you too." Kurt hung up the phone exasperatedly.

Blaine shot him an incredulous look. "Kurt, it's okay. You didn't have to cut your dad off like that. I know your father is really important to you. You guys have a really great relationship. You are lucky. If you want to talk to him, it's fine with me. I would have been happy to give you privacy."

Kurt leaned over and kissed his boyfriend hard on the mouth, leaning their foreheads together as he spoke. "I know. I just don't really want any distractions right now. I just want to spend time with my boyfriend."

Blaine smiled from ear to ear, chest puffing up a bit at the way the word rolled naturally off Kurt's tongue. _His boyfriend. I'm his boyfriend._

* * *

Lulu's Coffee Cafe was located down a small alleyway just off the main street of Westerville. A hole in the wall establishment by any standards, it was a local hangout for the small artist population in the area. One of Blaine's secret escapes, it was a quiet retreat from the stress of Dalton. The décor was eclectic, the coffee satisfying, and the food delicious.

Kurt didn't know it yet, but Blaine bringing him to Lulu's was already a huge step in their relationship. Of course, the fact of that matter didn't phase Blaine in the least. He had always wanted to bring Kurt here with him, but had never known how to ask before.

Blaine picked up two menus from the holder at the end of the counter and directed Kurt to a small booth in the corner. Kurt slid onto the bench, Blaine sitting next to him instead of across, their hands intertwined between them as they perused the menu. Kurt admired the space, mismatched tables and chairs, posters from the 60s and fine art hung haphazardly on the walls. He usually appreciated a more high end, modern aesthetic but he could understand why Blaine liked this place. There was an air of openness and acceptance here that he didn't often find in other places in middle Ohio. As he glanced around the room he saw college students with noses crammed into books and two other couples huddled close together having quiet conversations. No one even seemed to notice the boys sitting close together in the corner.

Kurt redirected his attention to his menu.

"Do they really serve organic food here?" Kurt wondered in amazement.

"Sure do! And everything they serve is made fresh." Blaine smiled at Kurt, knowing that he would probably be the only other person who could appreciate that fact.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you," Kurt chirped, squeezing his boyfriend's hand.

A young blond woman in a half apron grabbed their attention as she walked up to the table.

"Hey Blaine!" she greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Stacy," Blaine returned, a cheery smile on his face. Kurt's eyes were wide with amazement as he tried to read the relationship between Blaine and Stacy.

"Kurt, this is Stacy. Stacy, Kurt."

Kurt extended his hand to the blonde. "Enchanté."

"Wow! What a gentleman!" the blonde exclaimed as she withdrew her hand, shooting a surprised smile at Blaine. "Nice to meet you Kurt." Stacy mused for a moment, watching the glances being exchanged between the two boys before saying to Kurt, "You must be really someone really special. Blaine has never brought anyone in here with him before."

Kurt blushed to his hairline, looking at his boyfriend in shock and admiration.

"He is," Blaine reassured, squeezing Kurt's hand as he lifted their entwined hands onto the table, causing the blush to deepen. "Someone very special."

Stacy swooned a bit at the sight. "What can I get for you boys?"

Kurt ordered a turkey foccacia and lemonade spritzer. Blaine went with a burger, sweet potato fries, and his standard medium drip. Kurt smiled as Blaine ordered coffee with lunch, though he knew that Blaine drank coffee pretty much all day long.

As Stacy left the table with the menus, Kurt looked questioningly at his boyfriend hoping that Blaine would answer the obvious question without Kurt having to ask it. When he didn't seem to get the hint Kurt decided to go with sarcasm.

"So, you come here a lot?"

Blaine chuckled, playfully knitting his eyebrows at Kurt. "Nope, first time."

Kurt raised his eyebrows in question, hoping Blaine would elaborate.

"One day shortly after I transferred to Dalton last year, I was really overwhelmed with everything and I needed to clear my head. So, I decided to take a drive through town and, by some happy accident, I ended up here. Stacy was my waitress that day and has pretty much been so ever since. Often when I am feeling stressed out and I need to escape or think I come here and sit for a while."

Kurt smiled with delight. He loved learning new things about Blaine.

"So, that's how you and Stacy became friends?" Kurt ventured.

"Yeah. Sometimes when I came in she would sit and talk with me. It was nice to have someone outside of school to talk to when I was frustrated."

"Well, that and I had an enormous crush on him," Stacy added as she placed their drinks on the table, causing both boys to look up, Kurt's eyes widening in surprise.

"Well, yes, that too," Blaine grinned. "The third or fourth time I came in we were sitting and talking and Stacy asked me if I would like to go to dinner with her sometime."

"And, you said, you would like that, but that you were gay and didn't want to give me the wrong idea."

"We had a good laugh and have been friends since." Blaine smiled at his boyfriend. Kurt smiled back, his mind filling with questions. _Mark? Jeff? Stacy? I knew that Blaine was a hot commodity, but exactly how many other people had fallen for him just as I did? And what on earth made me so lucky as to have Blaine fall for me in return?_

"You just have people falling all over you, don't you?" Kurt blurted out ineloquently as Stacy left the table, regretting his words as they left his mouth.

Blaine had a cheeky smile on his face. "It's a curse," he joked, causing Kurt's expression to drop a bit. Blaine reached out and placed his hand under Kurt's chin, lifting the blue-green eyes to meet his own, "But, like I said earlier, I have eyes only for you," before bringing their lips softly together.

Their first public kiss, soft and perfect. Kurt could feel the heat sweep over his body as the emotions rushed in. He had always imagined a day when someone would kiss him without regard for their surroundings, he just never imagined that day would come so soon. And, he was so thankful that Blaine had brought him to this place to do it. A place where they had some anonymity and acceptance.

"Oh my god this is good," Kurt cooed after taking the first bite of his sandwich and making a sound that was remarkably similar to one Blaine had heard earlier when they were on the Warblers' couch.

"Glad you like it," Blaine replied a smile sweeping his face as he watched his boyfriend take a larger than normal bite out of the sandwich, transfixed for a moment as Kurt's tongue darted out to clean his lips. Blaine stared as Kurt seemed to chew in slow motion, noticing the movement of his mouth and becoming very envious of that sandwich.

Kurt became aware of his boyfriend's eyes on him and smiled sheepishly at Blaine, who was completely incapable of taking his eyes off of Kurt's lips. Kurt was all too happy to indulge him with another flick of the tongue, knowing better than he should what Blaine was thinking at that moment.

Watching his boyfriend lick his lips for Blaine's benefit sent a bolt of white hot light through his brain. He was suddenly remembering the feeling of Kurt's tongue on his tongue, and lips, and neck. The sensations welling up inside of him, causing Blaine to have all he could do to restrain himself.

Kurt smiled coyly, "Blaine?"

The sound of his name righted the older boy.

"You were staring," Kurt flirted.

"Oh, uh, sorry," Blaine said as he mentally tried to channel his inner gentleman, the one who didn't stare longingly at his amazingly sexy boyfriend's luscious lips.

"I don't mind," Kurt retorted as he turned back to take another bite of his sandwich, melting Blaine's brain all over again.

Several minutes later Blaine had regained some of his composure and they sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying their food.

"Would you like to try one of my fries?" Blaine offered. "They are one of my favorite things here."

"Okay," Kurt said, trying to remember the last time he had eaten a fry, but not wanting to discourage Blaine.

"Dip?" Blaine asked as he motioned to the garlic aioli that was served with the fries.

"However you like it," Kurt replied, Blaine's mind beginning to wander.

Blaine raised a fry, dipping it gingerly in the aioli before holding it out for Kurt to take, but instead of taking it with his hand, Kurt leaned over and took a bite off the end, chewing it languorously, a knowing smile on his face. Blaine's body surged into overdrive, feeling his composure starting to loosen again. In his dreams Kurt was a tremendous flirt and he had gotten a taste of just how flirty he could be, but this was far better than anything he could imagine.

Kurt was astonished at his own boldness. Though he oozed confidence on the outside, on the inside it was often a very different story. He wasn't sure what it was about being around Blaine that made him so confident and flirty, but it came very naturally when they were together. By the look on Blaine's face, he knew that his action had elicited the precise reaction he had hoped it would.

Thirty minutes later the couple tumbled out of Lulu's, Blaine's arm around the taller boy's waist, Kurt's arm across his boyfriend's shoulders, hearts in their eyes, smiles of admiration consuming their faces.

They walked toward Blaine's car and as they arrived, Blaine leaned in, catching Kurt in a tender kiss. Kurt suddenly realized his back was against the passenger door, Blaine pressing his body against his trapping him between the cold metal and warm heat. A minute later, Blaine pulled away a devilish smile on his face. Kurt could feel his cheeks coloring as he lost himself in the dazzling eyes burning heat into him. Blaine leaned past him to open the door, holding his hand as he climbed into the passenger seat. Blaine broke their hold only long enough to round the car before regaining his boyfriend's hand as he slid into the driver's seat.

"Now what?" Kurt asked inquisitively.

"You ready to head back?" Blaine puzzled.

"Would you hold it against me if I said 'no'?" Kurt returned flirtingly.

"I'm not sure how to answer that question," his boyfriend deadpanned.

"No, I'm not ready to go back yet," Kurt replied with equal seriousness.

"I was hoping that was what you would say," Blaine smiled as he removed his hand from Kurt's momentarily to start the engine.

Kurt wanted to ask where they were going, but he honestly didn't care as long as he was with Blaine anywhere was good. He trusted Blaine and was glad they weren't heading back to reality just yet. As they drove, Kurt was surprised by the feeling of pure happiness that inhabited his body. It amazed Kurt how everything could seem so right and wonderful and comfortable, all at the same time.

* * *

A few hours later they exited the Sunday matinee, hands intertwined, lovestruck smiles on their faces, bodies tingling from contact, stomachs sore from laughter, lips red and full from kissing. They were in their own world, a protective bubble of love surrounding them and isolating them from the world as they made their way back to Blaine's car.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" The boys looked up to find a woman striding toward them from where she had been loading her children into the car. "You boys are going straight to hell," she sneered. The couple looked at each other in stunned silence, their bubble bursting, mouths slightly agape in shock.

"You disgust me. Parading yourselves around here like that. Don't you know that my children saw you?" she questioned furiously.

The boys' minds were racing unsure of what to say, panic and anger surging through their bodies. Kurt's body tensing up, readying himself for a fight. Blaine staring disbelievingly at the angry woman before him. Instead of dissolving, they pulled themselves closer together.

"Ma'am we are not trying to change your beliefs and we would ask that you pay us the same respect," Blaine retorted eloquently.

The woman looked visibly confused by the maturity of the young man in front of her, but was incensed by his retort.

"The Lord will judge you harshly for your sins."

"Well, that is His job isn't it?" Blaine returned confidently.

The woman was flustered, rage filling her body at not being able to cause the boys to falter or even break their hold. And at the same time shamefully curious why two young boys had been able to diffuse her in a way no one else had before. She narrowed her eyes at them disapprovingly, before huffing and turning on her heel toward her car.

"God save your souls," she added sternly as she went.

"And yours."

Blaine half dragged a stunned Kurt to his car, opening the door for him and lowering him into his seat before placing a soft kiss on his lips.

When Blaine had seated himself behind the steering wheel he turned toward his boyfriend, enveloping Kurt's hands with his own, a look of confusion and frustration on his face.

"I'm so sorry babe," Blaine said softly.

Kurt raised his eyebrows in confusion, "Why are you sorry?"

"I'm sorry that happened. I should have just ignored her."

"Are you kidding me? It's not your fault she went after us," Kurt looked hard into Blaine's eyes, stroking the back of his hand. "You defended us in the most amazingly gentle and elegant way. What on earth do you have to be sorry for?"

Blaine lowered his eyes, "I just, I thought you might think..." But Kurt's lips soft and soothing against his stilled his voice.

"That you are even more amazing that I already knew?" Kurt finished the sentence, causing a goofy smile on his boyfriend's face.

They were both painfully aware that they were surrounded by a society that would lavish its judgment on them, but neither of them wanted their love to exist only behind closed doors. Kurt felt his inexperience, knowing that Blaine had done for them something that he would not have known how to do, but he felt confident that they could handle these situations because Blaine would keep him safe. Blaine felt his regret over previously running from prejudice instead of holding his ground, but when he looked at Kurt he felt confident, knowing that he had something worth fighting for and someone to stand beside him. Looking into each other's eyes they felt the courage that had permeated their relationship.

They sat for several moments in mutual admiration, both wondering how they had been lucky enough to find someone they cared so deeply for, with whom they were perfectly compatible, and who made them stronger and braver than they ever thought they could be.

* * *

Night had long since fallen when Blaine's BMW pulled back into the parking lot behind Trinity. The couple sat silently, hands clasped together on the center console staring in dismay at the outside world. They had spent a wonderful, carefree day together and the thought of going back to the reality of books, rehearsals, and prying eyes was almost too much for them to take.

Their arrival had not gone unnoticed. News of their disappearance had made its way through Trinity as the day had progressed. Bets and wages had been made amongst the Warblers as to when they would see the couple make their return.

"Alright who had 8:45?" David shouted across the common room, the Warblers all turning away from the _Lord of the Rings_ and scrambling toward the back window with a clamor.

"They're back?" Wes questioned excitedly. "Well it's about time."

"I have 8:45," Nick said confidently.

"Now wait just a minute," Wes argued, "They are not in the building yet."

"But they are getting out of the car," Nick pointed out. The group looked on as Blaine and Kurt exited the car. But, instead of making their way toward Trinity they quickly pulled the back doors open and climbed into the back seat together.

Looks of astonishment graced every Warblers' face, eyes wide, mouths hanging open before cat calls and laughter started to escape them.

"Oh my god!" Wes hollered.

"Get it Blaine!" someone shouted.

"Damn they move fast!" David added.

"Seriously, don't they understand the meaning of self restraint!" Wes mused, excited for his friends but concerned about what the speed of their relationship would mean for the Warblers.

"So are we going with time they returned to campus or time they enter the dorm?" Nick said irritatedly.

"I say time they enter the dorm," Wes answered, knowing that he had 9:45, 15 minutes to curfew.

"Yes, but you are biased," Nick retorted. "Thad?"

"What say you to splitting the money?"

Nick and Wes looked at each other, shrugged and nodded in agreement. "This is not to be mentioned again," Wes said seriously as he eyed the group, "No reason they need to know about this."

The Warblers agreed with their leader, knowing that it probably wouldn't show them in the best light if their friends knew they had been betting on them.

David looked out the window again before, turning a mischievous smile toward Wes.

_I can see what's happening_

Wes raised his eyebrow, "What?"

_And they don't have a clue_

Wes, still puzzled, "Who?"

_They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line  
Our trio's down to two._

Wes finally realizing what David was doing, "Oh."

_Ze sweet caress of twilight  
There's magic everywhere  
And with all this romantic atmosphere  
Disaster's in the air_

The Warblers smirking behind their leaders, deciding to get in on the act, swaying softly as they sing.

_Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things  
Can you feel the love tonight?  
You needn't look too far  
Stealing through the night's uncertainties  
Love is where they are_

David dramatically looking at Wes,

_And if they fall in love tonight  
It can be assumed_

Wes, mock crying,

_Their carefree days with us are history_

The two of them leaning together in comic desperation,

_In short, our pals are doomed_

The Warblers dissolved into a heap of laughter.

* * *

"I'm not ready to go in yet," Blaine whispered.

"I'm not either," Kurt said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"You want to cuddle in the back seat?" Blaine asked hopefully, squeezing his boyfriend's hand.

"Are you propositioning me, Blaine Anderson?" Kurt deadpanned.

"Well, I just thought we could..." Blaine stammered before looking up at the devilish smirk on his boyfriend's face.

"I thought that you would never ask." Kurt smiled lovingly at his hazel-eyed boy, Blaine's dismay turning to excitement.

"On the count of three?"

Kurt nodded in agreement.

"One."

"Two."

"Three." They quickly dropped their hands, scrambling out of the car and into the backseat almost concussing themselves in their haste.

"Hey," Blaine said as he leaned back against the door, lifting his leg onto the seat and motioning for Kurt to lay his head on the older boy's chest. The younger boy happy to oblige. As he snuggled between Blaine's legs and they wrapped their arms around each other, Kurt couldn't help but be taken aback by how natural it felt to be sitting snuggled with Blaine in the backseat of his car, like they had been doing this for years.

Kurt looked up at the man he loved, resting his chin on Blaine's chest and staring into the eyes he would never be able to get enough of. Suddenly, Kurt felt his body fill with emotion, his eyes starting to mist, his smile quivering.

Blaine's eyes went wide and questioning. "Kurt, what is it?"

Kurt pursed his lips together, swallowing thickly. "I am just so happy," he said earnestly as tiny tears began to tumble down his face.

"Oh, babe," Blaine's voice cracking with emotion as he settled Kurt's head over his heart, wiping his boyfriend's tears gently with his thumb. The two boys tightened their arms around each other until their bodies were pressed heavily together. Kurt pulled in a shuddered breath as he leaned his head back to look at Blaine with tear stained eyes.

His heart full, his voice steady, music began to stream out of the younger boy.

_I'm gonna take a little time  
A little time to look around me,  
I've got nowhere left to hide  
It looks like love has finally found me_

_In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
I can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life_

The lovers were fighting off tears as their voices came together in song, blending together effortlessly.

_I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me  
I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
And I wanna feel, I want to feel what love is  
And I know, I know you can show me_

The intensity of the moment caused emotions to come bubbling out of their bodies in the form of tears and laughter. Their happiness sending rushes of endorphins to every fiber of their being, the connection between them being knitted more tightly with each passing second.

Blaine leaned down connecting his lips with Kurt's, soft at first then moving deeper. Their kiss developed urgency, knowing they were running out of minutes in their evening and not being quite ready to wake up from the dream. Kurt braced his feet against the far door, pushing himself up so that he was squarely on top of Blaine, causing Blaine's head to fall back against the window. Kurt senses were going in to overdrive. Kurt's tongue was roving his boyfriend's mouth, taking in the combination of flavors he found there, chocolate from the dessert they had shared, popcorn from their movie, a hint of coffee left over from lunch, and a taste that he couldn't quite define but that was decidedly Blaine. He was becoming intoxicated by the smell of his boyfriend's hair gel, cologne, and sweat. The feeling of his boyfriend's hands roving up and down his back from the nape of his neck to his hips and the sound of the quiet gasps his boyfriend was making as he nipped at Blaine's bottom lip adding to the deliciousness of the moment.

All at once Blaine's hands were in his coat, unfastening it and running his hands up Kurt's sides, before removing it from his shoulders. The darker haired boy wasting no time in putting them to better use teasing Kurt's shirt from his waistband, then taking a single finger and running in across his boyfriend's lower back, causing Kurt to arch with a shiver. Kurt locked his eyes on Blaine in a fiery stare, motioning for him to sit up so that Kurt could remove his boyfriend's coat as well. As Kurt's graceful fingers nimbly unfastened the buttons, Blaine took a moment to appreciate the sight of him, hair slightly mussed, shirt unkempt and tumbling over the waistband of his skin tight pants, angelic face illuminated by the moonlight, blue eyes sparkling. Blaine was in awe of the angel in his lap, his heart pounding loudly. And that angel, his angel, was currently shucking his coat from his shoulders and reaching down to rake his own shirt from his pants. In a moment of clarity, Blaine reached down and gently grabbed Kurt's hands where they were liberating his shirt, earning a quizzical look from his angel. He brought the delicate hands to him mouth, placing gentle kisses on each fingertip and palm. Kurt smiled contentedly. Blaine twinned their fingers before jerking Kurt down on top of him, mouths open as they hungrily found each others. Kurt tried to release his hands and get back to the business of excavating Blaine's shirt, but Blaine kept their fingers locked together. Kurt was surprised by Blaine's strength and found himself unsuccessful in overpowering him despite the advantage of his position. But, as much as he wanted to be able to touch Blaine's skin, there was something very sexy about the feeling of Blaine taking control and overpowering him a bit. In fact it was getting Kurt hotter and hotter. The more the younger boy struggled to free himself, the more Blaine used his strength to his advantage, all the while keeping their lips firmly together. Without releasing Kurt's hands he slid his arms around Kurt, trapping their hands behind Kurt's back and pulling him closer so that Blaine could access the soft skin of his neck. Blaine could sense from the guttural moans, all too deep for Kurt's voice, that he was enjoying this turn of events.

As Blaine's lips met his neck Kurt gasped audibly, "Oh my, oh Blaine." Kurt was starting to feel his brain explode into pieces.

"Please, Blaine, please," he begged in a ragged voice, "I want to touch you."

Blaine loosened his lips from his boyfriend's collar bone, tipping his head back to meet his boyfriend's eyes, the longing and desire he saw left him searching for his breath once more.

"It's not a good idea Kurt. If you touch me, I am going to lose myself," he managed when his breath returned.

Kurt's expression grew stern, "But you got to touch me," he quipped. "It's not fair," he whined, suddenly aware of how much he sounded like a bratty child who isn't getting their way.

Blaine was conflicted, Kurt was absolutely correct it wasn't fair for him to be able to touch and not the other way around, but he also knew that if his boyfriend started to touch him, his facilities for stopping them from whatever they would end up doing would be significantly diminished.

Kurt was starting feel a bit of frustration taking over him as he realized that Blaine was having to think this over, while still holding Kurt's hands hostage behind his back.

"You started it," he accused, letting a bit too much of his frustration play in his voice.

"You are right, I was wrong. Not because I don't want to touch you, but because we don't have to do it all right now. We have as long as we want to do all of these things, we don't have to rush."

Kurt looked longingly into Blaine's eyes, before cocking a flirty smile, "So much for less groping, huh?"

"I told you I was going to have to watch myself," Blaine smirked. "On second evaluation, I think getting into the backseat of my car in the dark parking lot with my gorgeous boyfriend wasn't the best way keep things moving slowly."

Kurt blushed, "I don't know. I thought it was a good idea."

Blaine released his hands from behind Kurt, looking at his watch. 9:30.

"I have an idea," Blaine began, "What if you untuck my shirt and then we wrap our jackets around us and cuddle for the next fifteen minutes before we have to go in?"

"You had me at 'untuck my shirt.'"

"But, here is the deal. No kissing."

Kurt pondered for a moment the relative weights of getting to touch Blaine's bare skin versus lavishing him with kisses. However, realizing that Blaine was only going to let the kissing thing go so far, he decided to take the offer. His hands eagerly flew to Blaine's waistline, ripping up Blaine's shirt like an excited child on Christmas morning. Kurt snaked his hands up underneath Blaine's button down lightly grazing his fingertips over his boyfriend's stomach and chest. Blaine reached over and grabbed his peacoat of the floor of the back seat, draping it over Kurt's shoulders as he situated himself with his head just below Blaine's shoulder, hands memorizing the soft skin of his boyfriend's torso. Once the younger boy was settled, Blaine smoothed his hands up over Kurt's belt and under his shirt resting them on the small of Kurt's back.

Both boys felt immediately fulfilled with their closeness, happy to be sharing such intimacy together. And happy for the moment that they weren't kissing, knowing full and well were their sparkling kisses would lead in a hot second. The feel of touching each other's bare skin mixed with the feeling of their skin being caressed was almost enough to push them right over the edge.

Blaine rubbed small circles on Kurt's lower back, Kurt trailed his hands up and down Blaine's sides, eliciting giggles from the shorter boy when he crossed a particular spot on Blaine's ribcage.

Twelve minutes flew past before Blaine checked his watch again.

"It's time to go, babe."

Kurt let out an exasperated sigh, "I don't want to. Can't we just sleep here?"

"No. They will be checking every room tonight because the new semester starts tomorrow and they want to make sure everyone is present."

"Oh, I guess we really can't then ," Kurt said in disappointment.

"Not unless we want to open a Pandora's box I'm not sure I am quite ready to deal with yet."

"You are so cute," Kurt cooed leaning up to give Blaine a peck on the lips.

"No kissing remember," Blaine teased.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself," Kurt smiled. "If I get my hands out of your shirt can we have a proper 'good night' kiss before we go in?"

"I think we can arrange that," Blaine said wiggling his eyebrows.

The two boys straightened up on the seat, Kurt trying desperately to tuck his shirt into his tight pants without much success.

"Just put your coat over. No one else is going to be around and even if they were they wouldn't notice."

Kurt shot Blaine an incredulous look, he wasn't ready to relinquish his fashion sense just yet.

"Yes, I am sure that when I walk in with an untucked shirt and messed up hair, no one will have any idea what we have been doing all day," he replied sarcastically.

"And since when have you been one to care what other people think?" Blaine returned.

Kurt's expression lightened, "Touche."

One astonishingly perfect kiss later, the kind that is both tender and wanton, that causes toes to curl in shoes, and goosebumps to trail down your arms, the couple walked hand in hand into Trinity hall. With less than 10 minutes to curfew, they headed straight for Kurt's room. Outside his door, they turned to face each other, hands held between them.

"Hands down, this has been the best day of my life," Blaine said as he looked into Kurt's soft eyes.

"Mine too."

Blaine pulled Kurt into a comfortable embrace.

"Sleep well, okay? I will come by to get you for breakfast in the morning. 7:30 if that is okay?"

"Of course," Kurt smiled. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, sweetheart," Blaine returned as he walked away, taking a few steps before the realization hit both of them that they were now farther apart than they had been the whole day. Blaine turned a smile toward his boyfriend before rounding the corner and disappearing.

After some teasing and questioning by both of their roommates, Kurt and Blaine made it to their respective beds, heads swimming in the emotion and excitement of the day they had shared. Having spent the day so close to one another, the distance between them felt unusual. They both longed to be wrapped in the warm embrace they had shared the night before, but logically they knew it was not possible. They tried to remind themselves that they were only teenagers and as timeless as their connection may be, they were still children in the eyes of the world. It saddened them both a little to realize that it would be several years before they would have the freedom to sleep together every night if they so desired.

_This is absolutely crazy! We have been together for one day and I am already thinking about us living together._ They thought to themselves. _Okay, must think about something else._

Their minds wandered through the day, hitching on the interactions that had made their pulses quicken and bodies fill with warmth, but they pushed those images aside. Instead they decided to focus on the feeling of lying together, hands caressing skin, wrapped in the cozy cocoon of Blaine's jacket. They harnessed the feeling of that moment to their bodies, and drifted peacefully and easily off to sleep.

* * *

**I would greatly appreciate your reviews.**

**In the next episode: Back to Reality**

**Songs:**

**Lollipop – Mika**

**Let Me Be the One – Blessid Union of Souls**

**Can You Feel the Love Tonight – Disney's Lion King**

**I Want to Know What Love Is – Foreigner **


	7. Wake up Call

**I truly apologize for my delay in getting this episode released. I never intended for a month long break. Between illness and company visiting this has taken far too long. Also, I am desperately behind on responding to your comments, so I apologize for that as well. I read and truly appreciate each and every one.**

**First, I wanted to say how excited I am that Klaine is now a cannon pairing. Loved that the kiss came in response to Kurt's question and Blaine's confession. Second, apparently some people in the fandom have decided to give Kurt a twin brother named Cameron. I just wanted to point out/remind everyone that the Cameron in this story is definitely NOT Kurt's brother.**

**Also, I have a question for my lovely readers regarding the direction of this story. You will find it in the footnote. If you would be kind enough to respond either in the comments or by message, I would like to hear my readers' opinions.**

**If you are ever wondering about the status of this story or have questions you would like me to answer, feel free to look me up on tumblr: araniaduncan. I post semi-frequent updates about this story, as well as a bunch of other Klaine related things.**

**As always, the songs are in the footnote and I don't own anything. :)**

**Thank you for reading!**

**So that was the longest author's note ever. On with the story...**

"Hello?" Kurt said as he raised his phone to his ear, rubbing his bleary eyes with the heel of his left hand and looking toward the clock. 5:30.

"Kurt?"

"Oh, hi Dad," Kurt said immediately recognizing the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Are you okay?" Burt asked urgently.

"Yeah," Kurt returned questioningly, trying to shake the sleep from his system. "What's wrong, Dad?"

"You said that you would call me back last night, but you didn't. You seemed in some big hurry to get off the phone yesterday and we haven't seen you in two weeks. I was concerned."

Kurt slipped into his robe and out into the hallway as Patrick grunted and rolled over. He made his way to one of the chairs grouped together in the second floor lobby, plopping down and keeping his voice low so as not to disturb his floor mates.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Dad. We got back at curfew last night and I got busy preparing for today, and I..." Kurt blurted out trying desperately to explain before Burt cut him off.

"I know that you get busy, kid, but I need you to call me when you say you will."

"I understand. I'm sorry Dad," Kurt apologized.

"I'm just glad that you are okay," a wave of relief present in his voice.

Kurt's stomach soured, tightening at the emotion in his father's voice, internally scolding himself for forgetting to call his father back. He never meant to make Burt worry.

"I am okay, Dad, really," Kurt reassured. _Wonderful actually_, he thought as he filled with memories of the previous day.

"I want you home this weekend, Kurt. Friday night preferably."

Trepidation spread through Kurt's veins. He _had_ planned to go home this weekend. He _had not_ planned on Blaine. Kurt really did not want to spend their first weekend as a couple in different parts of the state.

"Sure, Dad. Can I bring someone with me?" The words escaping Kurt's mouth before he realized it.

Kurt could almost hear his father's eyebrows raising on the other end of the phone. Trying to temper the uneasiness in his voice, Burt asked, "Is it that Cameron kid?"

"No, not Cameron. Blaine," Kurt replied trying to hide his eagerness and confusion at his own boldness.

"Oh, sure," Burt's voice noticeably brighter, "Your friend Blaine is always welcome here, you know that."

Kurt smiled widely to himself at his father referring to Blaine as his "friend," knowing that now they were so much more than that.

"Great. Thanks Dad."

"No problem, kid. So, tell me more about your finals and this dance."

A half hour later, Burt and Kurt said their "I love yous" and bid each other goodbye. Kurt took a deep breath trying to refocus on the day ahead. He felt a bit guilty that he hadn't told his father about the developments between he and Blaine, but he wanted no more awkwardness between them than would already be present during the coming weekend. Sighing, he looked down at his phone, noticing he had a text waiting from 9:00 the night before.

**Mercedes: **How was the dance? Need details boy.

Then fifteen minutes later,

**Mercedes:** WTH? Where are you? Call me.

Kurt could feel color collecting in his cheeks as he remembered exactly where he was at 9:15 the night before. He smiled wistfully as his brain filled with all of the lovely images it had stored from the time spent in the backseat of Blaine's car. After a moment, he righted himself, heart still fluttering in his chest. It was just after 6:00. There was no way that Mercedes would be up yet and Kurt didn't have time for a long conversation anyway, he wanted to take an extra long shower and make sure that he looked perfect when Blaine arrived for him at 7:30. So, he went with,

**Kurt:** Sorry. I was with Blaine. Talk later.

knowing full well that this message was sure to insight a riot of speculations and questions from his friend.

XXXX

"Good morning," Blaine greeted when Kurt opened the door, looking an absolute vision snatched from Kurt's imagination.

Kurt smiled brightly. "Good morning."

They caught for a moment in the weight of their stare, working each other over with their eyes before locking them together once again.

"Ready to go?" Blaine asked softly.

"And face the firing squad?" his boyfriend returned sarcastically as he shouldered his bag.

Blaine chuckled, "It feels that way a bit."

Meeting the smile on Kurt's face, Blaine leaned their faces close together, saying just above a whisper, "Don't worry, babe, I'll cover you." Stepping forward he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

Kurt smiled down at him, a smirk growing on his face.

"What?" Blaine questioned playfully.

"Nothing," Kurt's smirk almost turning to a giggle.

"What?" Blaine asked again, suddenly self conscious, loosening his grasp.

"It's too cheesy," Kurt shook his head a bit.

Blaine smiled, brightening, curiosity in his voice, "Tell me."

Kurt's eyes searched Blaine's face for any trace of knowing what Kurt was about to say. And when he didn't find any, Kurt opened his mouth, feeling embarrassment welling up inside of him, "Rent?"

Blaine's eyes searched Kurt's face, narrowing a bit in confusion. He clearly wasn't following. Kurt sighed, crossing his arms across his chest and shooting his boyfriend a judging look while trying to decide if he could trust his early morning singing voice.

_Live in my house  
I'll be your shelter  
Just pay me back  
With one thousand kisses  
Be my lover and I'll cover you_

When he lifted his eyes, Blaine was smiling amorously, hearts in his eyes. Random singing? Of amazing musicals? This man, _his_ boyfriend, was perfection incarnate. _I love you,_ Blaine heard his heart say, but the words stilled before they could be uttered. Instead his body took control, moving forward, clasping Kurt's face in his hands and landing a firm kiss on Kurt's perfect pink lips. Kurt's hands landed on Blaine's waist, pulling the shorter boy closer, deepening their kiss.

The clearing of a throat startled them, both of their faces spinning toward the open door.

"Good morning, Blaine," Patrick said teasingly from the doorway, then looking to Kurt, "I thought you guys would be gone by now."

Kurt turned amorous eyes on Blaine, "I thought we would be too," he said dreamily. Adding, "we are leaving right now."

"Mr. Hummel, may I escort you to breakfast?" Blaine said offering his arm to Kurt.

"Why certainly, Mr. Anderson," Kurt returned haughtily, threading his arm through Blaine's.

Patrick couldn't keep his eyes from rolling in his head and smirk growing across his face.

"Why do I have a feeling half the school is going to be in the nurse's office today?" he mused to himself as he crossed the room.

Kurt glowered at his roommate, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I just think that everyone within ten feet of you two is either going to be suffering from a toothache ... or nausea," Patrick smirked.

XXXX

It wasn't unusual to see Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel walking into the cafeteria arm in arm. In fact, this had become quite a regular sight at Dalton Academy. But, this morning it felt very, very different to the two boys involved. As they made their way into the large, noisy room they were surprised how much attention their arrival attracted. Clearly the news of the redefinition of their relationship had traveled school wide.

Kurt liked the attention he garnered from performing, but getting the whole school's attention for his personal life made him quite uneasy. He realized that if he had wanted to remain under the radar, walking into the cafeteria on the arm of the lead Warbler was a terrible way to do it. And he wondered if they should have been more covert. Blaine could feel Kurt's grasp starting to fade as they were presented with the barrage of faces and knowing smirks. He remembered just how odd it had felt last year when Mark had paraded him (quite literally) through the cafeteria in front of everyone, that uncomfortable feeling of not wanting to be the center of attention. Blaine set his free hand on Kurt's where it was threaded through his elbow, giving it a slight rub of reassurance. Kurt turned his attention to his boyfriend, smiling at the contact. Blaine met his smile, and suddenly it was only them. The protective bubble forming around them, erasing any feeling of trepidation they had. They walked confidently through the crowd to take their rightful place at the Warblers' table, united.

XXXX

From where he sat at a small table near the window, Jeff's eyes met Kurt's. Jeff smiled weakly at his friend, Kurt returning the smile, a puzzled look on his face. He had never known Jeff to sit away from the Warblers' table. Kurt was suddenly hit with the realization that the adoring look Blaine was giving him, likely had something to do with it.

"I need to go talk to Jeff," Kurt whispered as he returned his eyes to Blaine.

"Okay," Blaine returned soft and understanding, "I'll take your bag. Take your time."

Kurt smiled, his heart filling with admiration as he hooked his bag over his boyfriend's shoulder and fought the urge to lean across the inches and make contact with his lips.

Jeff's glance had escaped through the window as he saw Kurt approaching.

"Hey, Jeff," Kurt said kindly, "Mind if I sit?"

Jeff turned to his friend, gesturing to the open seat across from him. They sat in an awkward silence for a moment while Kurt searched for what to say.

"How are you?" he asked genuinely.

"I'm doing okay actually," Jeff said, a pained smile crossing his face.

Kurt attempted to smile in return, hating the tension between them.

"Honestly, Kurt, I am really happy for you," Jeff offered, his eyes traveling across the room, "and Blaine."

Kurt struggled for words, not really sure what to say that would acknowledge his friend's kindness without sounding like gloating, deciding on a simple, "Thank you."

"I'm working on getting past this as fast as I can. I don't want things to be weird between us."

"I don't want that either," Kurt immediately returned, relieved, his eyes filling with gratitude. Staring firmly into Jeff's eyes, willing his voice not to choke, "You are one of my best friends, Jeff."

The laugh that bubbled from Jeff, caught Kurt off guard.

"I'm not dying, Kurt," he teased, suddenly sounding lighter. "We'll get through this. We are better friends than to let something like this get in the way."

Kurt still stunned by the rapid change in mood, brightened, "I'm glad that you think so, too."

"It's funny," Jeff's tone softening to wistful, hazel eyes moving back to the window, "I've had a crush on him for over a year, but seeing the two of you together just makes so much sense. Because that is the thing, what I felt for him was a crush. You two are in love. And, it makes me think that if he and I had ever gotten together it wouldn't have been like what you have because you were meant to be with him ... and I was not."

Kurt could feel his heart simultaneously filling and breaking at his friend's words.

"And in a way, part of why I am so happy that you are together now is because it means that I can move on. I can let go. Get over him," Jeff looked up sadly, then a small smile moved across his lips, "And hopefully find someone that feels about me the way that you two feel about each other."

Kurt was overcome and reached out to squeeze his friend's hand.

"What did I ever do to deserve a friend like you?" Kurt wondered aloud.

"You are just very lucky," Jeff answered as two pairs of eyes trailed across the room and landed on the hazel-eyed lead Warbler.

"Yes," Kurt sighed, "I really, really am."

XXXX

Blaine settled the couple's bags into adjoining chairs at the Warbler's table, drawing the attention of the group. He looked up brightly, a far too large grin on his face. The group fell silent, expectant smiles on their faces. Suddenly uncomfortable and questioning, Blaine lowered himself into one of the chairs.

"So, what did you do yesterday, Blaine? No one saw you around Trinity," Wes asked smugly.

Blaine scanned the faces around the table, suddenly realizing that he was being met with knowing expressions. He felt his heart start to hammer in his chest, color rushing to his face. How did they all know?

"Kurt and I hung out," Blaine answered, truthfully and tentatively.

"In the backseat of your car?" Wes spouted, not being able to contain his words. Snickers broke out around the table.

Blaine's mouth fell open a bit, the color in his face deepening, as he tried to fumble words together into a coherent thought.

"I'm not sure how it is any of your business," Blaine glared at his friend, "but yes."

The table broke into comical applause and cheering. Blaine's hand met his face. He stood up from his seat, looking around the table. "Screw all of you," Blaine huffed, earning yet another round of laughter from the Warblers as he turned to walk away.

"I don't think Kurt would appreciate that very much," Wes called after him.

Blaine shook his head to himself, laughing a bit. He really loved his friends, even if he was going to have to kill every last one of them.

XXXX

Kurt looked at the door like it was the gateway to hell instead of the entrance to a classroom. He was going to avoid entering for as long as possible.

"This is going to suck," Kurt grumped, twinning his fingers with Blaine's as they leaned against the wall outside the door.

Blaine sensed the frustration in his boyfriend's voice, squeezing his hand, "It's just an hour, babe, you'll get through it."

Kurt's glance fell to the tile, "I know. I just feel crappy about the way things were left," he released a sigh, "It's going to be awkward."

Blaine stared at the top of Kurt's head, willing his boyfriend to raise his eyes so he could offer a reassuring look, but when Kurt didn't look up he said, "Just be your wonderfully compassionate self. He won't be upset forever."

Blaine squeezed the younger boy's hand, causing Kurt to finally raise his eyes. Blaine fought with every ounce of his resolve the urge to lean over and kiss away Kurt's frustration. But, considering that they were standing in the main hall of Dalton with the whole school filtering by, he hesitated. Instead he raised his hand to his boyfriend's cheek brushing it lightly, smiling into Kurt's sparkling eyes. No words were necessary, just having Blaine beside him looking at him in that way was enough to reassure Kurt. He smiled, too.

"I have to go now," Blaine said softly, "I'll meet you right here after class."

"Okay," Kurt agreed. They stood for a long moment caught in each other before they realized that the hall had all but emptied. They broke their hold, Blaine turning and hurrying in the direction of his class. Kurt took a deep breath, smoothing his blazer before opening the door and entering the chemistry lab.

Kurt's eyes searched the room in confusion as he moved cautiously toward his seat at the back of the room. Next to Peter? Kurt set his bag down on the desk, unloading his notebook and pen as his eyes darted back and forth between the back of Cameron's head and Peter, his face a tangle of confusion.

"New semester, new partner," said the voice beside him as Kurt took his seat.

For a moment Kurt was relieved. Not having to work with Cameron should help them avoid some of the awkwardness. He was thankful that the change had to do with the beginning of the semester, not the breaking of Cameron's heart. However, Kurt's relief was momentary when he realized how much harder he was going to have to work now that Peter was his partner instead of Cameron. Because while Cameron was a very good student with an easy understanding of chemistry, Peter was not. _Shit, there goes my grade in this class._

"Oh, that makes sense," Kurt mumbled in return, turning toward Peter. "Hello partner," Kurt offered a bit more cheerfully.

"Seriously," Peter sneered at him, rolling his eyes.

Kurt drew in a nervous breath. What issue could Peter possibly have with him? Then he felt tension sweeping through his body when he realized that Peter and Cameron played on the soccer team together and resided in Grayson Hall, home of the athletes at Dalton. Clearly Cameron had filled him in on what had happened with Kurt at Winter Formal.

Kurt shifted nervously in his chair, guilt welling up inside of him. He let out the breath that he didn't realize he was holding in a long sigh. Looking once again at the back of Cameron's head before training his eyes on the front of the class.

Peter kept his eyes forward as well, though all that was visible was Mr. Filbert hurriedly attempting to reorganize his notes and the second semester syllabi.

"What you did to Cameron was really awful," Peter said quietly, to Kurt's surprise.

He turned to meet the other boy's stare, hardly believing his ears.

"And Cam is too nice to say anything about it, but I don't plan on forgetting it any time soon," Peter added coldly.

Kurt's stomach soured.

"Like I told him, I'm sorry that I hurt him. It was never my intention," Kurt replied with all the confidence he could muster.

"Hurt him?" Peter whispered indignantly. "You fucking broke his heart," he hissed.

Kurt realized that he had walked into a landmine. He sat dumbfounded, lost for words.

Peter's irritation was clearly evident and seemed to be growing, "How _you_ managed to capture the hearts of two of the most eligible guys at this school I will never understand. What could they possibly see in you?" he spewed.

Kurt's mouth was now slightly agape, searching for words to defend himself.

But Peter just kept coming, "You're a coward. You clearly didn't care about Cameron's feelings at all or you would have had the decency to tell him yourself that you were cheating on him."

"Cheating on him? What are you talking about?" Kurt shot back, incredulous and a little too loud for keeping the conversation somewhat private.

"Were you or were you not messing around with Blaine while you were supposed to be with Cameron?" Peter accused, matching Kurt's volume and drawing the attention of the other students around them.

"Cameron and I were never together!"

"Well maybe not in your mind..." Peter trailed off. "But still _you_ could have told him about you and Blaine."

"I did tell him," Kurt seethed, having all he could do to keep from flying at Peter.

"No, you let your friend Jeff do the bidding for you,"

"What?" Kurt shrieked.

"Don't act like you don't know what I am talking about."

"But...I..."

"Good morning, gentlemen," the low voice at the front of the classroom greeted, "Let's get started."

Kurt sat in a confused and angry silence for the rest of the period, a tight knot of emotion brewing in his stomach, his mind reeling, focusing on everything but the lesson at hand. The tension between he and Peter was palatable, neither raised their eyes to glance at the other, though they sat just inches away. The swirling in Kurt's head left him with a page of incoherent notes and a headache. At the end of the class, Kurt, Peter, and Cameron, who couldn't help but hear their interaction and who never once looked at Kurt, bolted from the room.

_It's going to be a long semester, _Kurt thought as he slumped against the wall, rubbing his temples and trying to make sense of what had happened. A bright hazel gaze and adorable smile, forced a small smile across his face.

"Everything okay?" his boyfriend asked as he took Kurt's hand.

"Better now," Kurt said honestly as he felt the tension starting to release a little, his smile widening.

As they turned down the hall, two pairs of hands gripped Blaine from behind, breaking their hold.

"Sorry lovebirds, but we have some urgent business to attend to with Mr. Anderson here," Wes said.

"We promise to take good care of him, Kurt," David smirked.

As they started to half-drag Blaine down the hall, he shook free of their grasp, stepping toward a surprised looking Kurt. Blaine took his boyfriend's hand in his own, smiling at Kurt with his eyes.

"See you at practice," he said, stroking his thumb across Kurt's knuckles. They are lost in a moment together, once again fighting the urge to lean in for a kiss. Blaine placed a peck on the back of Kurt's hand, smiling up at him. Kurt immediately blushed and he nodded dreamily, his heart full with Blaine's attention.

Wes and David grabbed Blaine from behind again. "Come on loverboy," Wes teased sarcastically, dragging Blaine down the hall as he waves. "Practice at 4, Hummel," Wes shouts over his shoulder as they round the corner.

As soon as Blaine is gone from view, the coldness, and confusion rush back in. And suddenly Kurt felt all alone in the crowded Dalton hallway.

XXXX

The Warblers are filing into the music room, milling around and exchanging first-day-back war stories, as Blaine and Kurt sit closely together on one of the couches in a comfortable silence. Their hands clasped together in their laps, eyes roving each other, identical smirks gracing their faces. They didn't need to exchange words to know what the other was thinking and those thoughts may have had a lot to do with their activities on that very same couch the previous day. Kurt could feel the color sweeping across his face as the smirk turned into a smile. Blaine automatically reciprocated. The feeling of the shared secret spread through their bodies, relishing in the knowledge that only the two of them would ever need to know why the music room had become such a special place. They were happy that they could be more open here, surrounded by their friends and this space, but they still dared only to display certain things publicly. Once again the bubble of happiness encircled them and they became oblivious to the noise, commotion, and raised eyebrows around them.

Wes's gavel put an end to all of that.

"Blaine," he yelled irritatedly.

Blaine looked up to find all the Warblers staring at him, equally irritated looks on their faces.

He returned his eyes to Wes, "I'm sorry," he shook his head slightly, "what were you saying?"

Snickers broke out across the room and Wes banged his gavel again, eyeing the other Warblers harshly.

"Blaine," Wes said seriously, "we have been talking for five minutes about our strategy for Regionals and your position as lead."

Blaine looked at Kurt for a moment, hoping that maybe he knew what Wes was talking about. Kurt shook his head softly, neither of them had even heard Wes call the meeting to order.

Wes's sixth sense kicked in, "You didn't hear I word I was saying, did you?" he asked in confusion and frustration. This was exactly what Wes was worried about.

Blaine was clearly embarrassed now, a look of shock on his face. He closed his eyes and shook his head lightly again from side to side, trying to collect himself.

Pulling on his confident exterior, and steadying his voice, he apologized, "No, Wes I did not. I am very sorry. It won't happen again." He released Kurt's hands and turned toward the head table.

Kurt's stomach sank a little at his boyfriend's action. He didn't want to distract Blaine from his important role as lead singer, but he had always wished for the kind of openness in their relationship that he had seen so many times in New Directions. He wanted to hold hands and sit close and lay his head on Blaine's shoulder and stare adoringly into his eyes. They didn't need another place where they had to put on a show, where they couldn't just be. But, he also realized that the reason for the restraint was decorum and had nothing to do with their relationship in particular. And even he had to admit that they had been _quite_ distracted.

"Thank you, Mr. Anderson. Let's continue."

An hour and a half later, after strategy had been discussed, the merits of different songs analyzed, and several songs practiced, the council decided that it was time to break for the evening. Kurt turned his eyes to Jeff, who had been noticeably avoiding the couple all evening. Jeff usually sat on the same couch as them and stood close by as they sang, but tonight he had been distant, sitting with Nick on the other side of the room and avoiding Blaine's gaze as he circled the room in song. As the Warblers collected their things and headed for the door, Kurt leaned toward Blaine and whispered in his ear, "I need to talk to Jeff."

Blaine looked a bit surprised, "Okay, do you want me to wait for you?"

"No, it's okay. You go ahead. I will catch up in a few minutes."

Blaine nodded, squeezing Kurt's hand before heading out the door with the other Warblers.

"Jeff," Kurt caught up to his friend as he reached the top of the stairs outside the music room. When the taller boy turned toward him, Kurt continued, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Jeff consented wearily and Kurt could tell that his friend was hurting. He wondered if this was the right time for the conversation that they needed to have. He didn't want to cause Jeff any more pain, but he also wanted complete honesty between them.

They walked into the adjoining hallway, taking seats in two high back leather chairs near the window. Kurt could sense Jeff's hesitation, his sadness, his pain.

"How are you?" Kurt asked, his voice genuine.

Jeff's eyes met the floor, "Fine I guess." Both of them knowing that wasn't exactly true.

"I don't exactly know how to say this," Kurt began, "but I need to ask you a question and I need you to tell me the truth."

"Okay," Jeff turned a concerned eye toward his friend.

"Did you say something to Cameron about me and Blaine while we were at the dance?"

Jeff inhaled sharply, worry running behind his eyes. "Yes," he confessed.

Kurt sat puzzled, the obvious question written across his face. "Why, Jeff?"

Kurt lost his friend's eyes again. Jeff's hands wrenched together, emotion starting to build up in his body. Kurt sat for a moment watching his friend's misery before reaching out his hand to cover Jeff's.

"You remember what we said this morning about being better friends than to let this ruin us. I believe that, but to get past this I have to know the truth."

Jeff sobbed in a gasp, "I'm sorry Kurt. The guy was just sitting there all starry-eyed for you and I just felt sorry for him. I didn't want him to have to find out by accident the way I did. It just came out."

Kurt swallowed hard as tears started to drip down Jeff's face. Kurt felt sorry for his friend, but he was hurt too. "But, that wasn't for you to tell," he replied flatly.

"I realize that," Jeff retorted, raising the back of his hand to wipe the moisture from his face, "But, my heart was kind of breaking at that moment knowing that I was about to watch my friend and my date declare their love for each other through song, while I stood idly by."

Kurt was taken aback, surprised by Jeff's honesty. He clearly hadn't thought this through from his friend's point of view.

"And here was this other guy who was also about to get his heart broken by your song and I just wanted to reach out to him, give him some inclination, some clue about what was going to happen so he wasn't blindsided the way I was," Jeff's voice was turning from apologetic to angry now. "Because as much as I knew that you and Blaine were going to get together in the end, it still hurts to hear the guy you like professing his love for someone else." Jeff paused for a moment, looking up at Kurt, before adding, "Especially since he was supposed to be _my_ date."

"But this morning, you seemed so okay with everything?" Kurt babbled trying to figure out how they had gotten to this point.

"What I told you this morning was the result of spending the whole day yesterday trying to make this all okay in my head, telling myself that I could easily get over him and that I needed to move on. But after spending the whole day watching the two of you together I realize how much it still hurts," Jeff squeaked.

Jeff had his hands covering his face now, his body visibly shaking. And in that moment Kurt realized the difficult situation they were in. Jeff's feelings for Blaine were clearly deeper and stronger than he wanted to admit. And Kurt, being the object of Blaine's affections, had become the enemy. Kurt could see that Jeff didn't intend to do harm by telling Cameron about he and Blaine. Jeff was heartbroken. And sometimes people do stupid, unfair things when they are heartbroken.

"I'm so sorry about all of this Jeff. We never meant to hurt you," Kurt tried to soothe his friend. But that was the last straw. Hearing Kurt refer to Blaine and himself as 'we' sent Jeff right over the edge of despair.

He lowered his hands from his face, words spewing angrily from his mouth, "I just wish that Blaine had never asked me to that stupid dance! And I wish that I had never come to your room. And I wish that I hadn't asked for the night with him because that just made everything worse. We had such a good time and it seemed for a moment like he really could have liked me that way if it wasn't for _YOU,_" Jeff stood up from the chair quickly, like his body needed to get as far away as possible from the poison that was Kurt Hummel. He stilled for a moment, choking out his last thought before turning and hurrying down the hallway.

"And I just...I just...I just wish that I had never let myself fall in love with him in the first place."

XXXX

It had been a long day. Kurt was emotionally drained, his head spinning as he trudged dejectedly up Dalton hill toward Westcliff hall. The weight of the day's events and his school work weighed heavily on his mind and body. As he crested the hill he could just make out a figure standing on the other side of the lawn. Immediately recognizing Blaine, his heart fluttered.

Blaine recognized Kurt as well, a vision even from a distance. His gaze catching on his boyfriend's face as it was lit up in the moonlight, already feeling his body flooding with adrenaline and happiness. His thoughts bubbling out in song.

_All those days watching from the windows  
All those years outside looking in  
All that time never even knowing  
Just how blind I've been  
Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight  
Now I'm here, suddenly I see  
Standing here, it's all so clear  
I'm where I'm meant to be  
_

Kurt wondered how it could be that just the sight of Blaine, waiting for him, eyes transfixed could melt away the stresses of the day and begin to put his mind and heart at ease. As Kurt approached, the sight of his love brought a song to his lips.

_All those days chasing down a daydream  
All those years living in a blur  
All that time never truly seeing  
Things, the way they were  
Now he's here shining in the starlight  
Now he's here, suddenly I know  
If he's here it's crystal clear  
I'm where I'm meant to go  
_

Their voices blended seamlessly together across the open space, Kurt striding purposefully toward Blaine as they sang, smiles enveloping their faces.

_And at last I see the light_

Blaine:_  
And it's like the fog is lifted_

Together:_  
And at last I see the light_

Kurt: _  
And it's like the sky is new_

Together: _  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted _

Kurt finally reached Blaine, extending his hands for his boyfriend to take, interlacing their fingers, singing quietly to each other.

_All at once, everything is different  
Now that I see you, now that I see you_

They slipped their arms around each other, gaining strength from their closeness, closing their lips quickly together. They could feel the worries and stresses of the day fading away, suddenly oblivious to the fact that they were kissing openly in front of the community building. The emotions and desires that they had been trying to fend off all day finally getting the better of them. In that moment they forgot the world, it was just them.

XXXX

"Can you come over for a while?" Blaine asked tentatively as they crossed the lawn after dinner.

"Of course," Kurt smirked at him.

It was funny really, the fact that Blaine even thought he needed to ask. Since when did they not hang out in one of their rooms almost every night? Well, since the whole Cameron fiasco started.

Kurt's phone buzzed in his pocket.

"Hey Mercedes," he answered.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, what the hell is going on? You don't call for days. You don't answer your phone. Then you send me some cryptic text message about being with Blaine and expect me not to flip my shit?"

"Nice to talk to you, too," Kurt deadpans sarcastically.

"Seriously though, what is going on?"

Kurt mouths _I'm sorry_ to Blaine as he removes his hand from his boyfriend's. Blaine understands immediately kissing him lightly on the cheek before walking the last few feet into Trinity Hall.

Kurt fills his friend in on the events of the past few days. Mercedes nearly deafens him when he gets to the part where he and Blaine kissed.

"Wow, Kurt, I have to give that boy props the next time I see him. What a cool way to ask someone out!"

"I know right..." Kurt trails off dreamily. He neglects to fill Mercedes in on the finer details of their day together, sufficing to say that they went on a date and had a wonderful time.

"We'll be home this weekend. We should all get together," Kurt remembers to tell her.

"We?"

"Yeah, Blaine and I," Kurt clarifies.

"You are bringing your boyfriend of less than a week home for the weekend?" Mercedes says in disbelief.

"Yes," Kurt says hesitantly.

"Oh my god, Kurt," Mercedes laughs, "your dad is going to freak out."

"No, no he isn't," Kurt's mind was now racing, "He already said that Blaine could come."

"Does he know that you are dating?"

"Well, no." Kurt mused, then suddenly turning very serious, "and he is NOT going to find out until _I_ tell him."

"Okay, Kurt, calm down. Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you, Mercedes. I will talk to you later, okay? I need to go now, I have a bunch of things I need to do tonight."

"Blaine one of them?"

Kurt's face reddened. His friend was laughing hysterically on the other end of the phone.

"Well yes actually," he said confidently. "And if you must know he is _amazing_!"

There was an abrupt silence on the other end of the phone, "Oh my god, are you serious?"

"I guess that is for me to know, and you never to find out. Bye now!" Kurt said as he hung up, claiming victory.

When he opened the door to Blaine's room, Kurt saw that his boyfriend had shed his blazer and was reclining comfortably on his bed looking quizzically over the paper he was holding.

"Hey, beautiful," he said as stood up from the bed, crossing the room and kissing Kurt firmly.

"I could really get used to this," Kurt hummed when they parted, arms comfortably wrapped around each other.

"Me too," Blaine smiled, leaning up to snatch another kiss.

They stayed together in their warm embrace, trading sweet kisses for several minutes before speaking again.

"Did you have a good conversation with Mercedes?" Blaine asked as he led Kurt to his bed.

"Yeah, I did," Kurt said, sitting next to Blaine on the edge of the bed and setting his book bag on the mattress. "She is looking forward to seeing us this weekend."

"Oh, is she coming for a visit?"

"Well, actually when I talked to Dad this morning he said that he wanted me home this weekend..."

"Oh my god, your Dad," Blaine cut him off. "You forgot to call him back yesterday."

"It's okay, Blaine. He was a little worried, but, yeah, I need to remember to call him when I say I will."

"God, Kurt, I'm sorry. I should have reminded you. I totally forgot."

Kurt smiled inside and outside at Blaine's concern, "It's not your fault."

"I know. I just don't want to do anything to get between you and your Dad."

"Seriously, don't worry about it. We talked it out. It's fine."

"So, you're going to be gone this weekend?" Blaine pouted.

"No," Kurt smiled, "_we_ are going to be gone this weekend."

Blaine's eyes widened a bit in recognition and surprise. "You want me to go home with you?"

Kurt kissed him right then because he couldn't help himself. "Yes, of course. I already asked Dad and he said you were welcome."

Blaine swallowed audibly, "Don't you think it is a little soon for that?"

Kurt looked crushed, "You don't want to go?"

Blaine back tracked, "Oh no, it's not that. It's just...we will have been dating for less than a week."

A smile or realization graced Kurt's face, "I didn't tell Dad that we are dating. I want him to get to know you without the complication of him feeling like he automatically has to hate you because you are dating his son."

"Oh, so you want to take me home and torture me by making me keep my hands off of you all weekend?" Blaine smirked, reaching out his hand to gently trace the line of Kurt's jaw before placing a soft kiss on his boyfriend's cheek.

"I won't be able to do that," Blaine stated sadly.

"No," Kurt shook his head.

Blaine crashed his lips into Kurt's. When he pulled back Kurt was panting and Blaine's eyes were starting to darken with desire.

"And I won't be able to do that?"

"No," Kurt smirked as he caught on to Blaine's game.

Blaine ran his palm up Kurt's thigh. Kurt's breath hitched as Blaine's hand reached his hip, the look in Blaine's eyes growing hungry.

"Not this?"

Kurt could only shake his head as he was consumed by Blaine's eyes.

"Then I am sure that this would be out of the question."

Blaine was in his lap, straddling his legs, their lips searing together. Blaine's fingers trailing down his boyfriend's back as Kurt threaded his hands in the back of Blaine's hair. They could barely breathe, their mouths moving hungrily together, welcoming the other boy's tongue into their mouth. Excitement started to take hold, noises of pleasure being exchanged between them. Logic flying out the window, Kurt was suddenly bold, reaching up, loosening Blaine's tie and carefully, teasingly removing it from his neck, dropping it to the floor. Blaine smiled against Kurt's mouth, breaking their kiss for a second to consume him once more with his hungry expression while he wasted no time freeing Kurt of his blazer. Kurt smiled devilishly and Blaine thought his brain might just explode at the sight of him.

The shorter boy captured his boyfriend's neck with his mouth, sucking a bit of his pale skin between his lips before moving across to his Adam's apple as his boyfriend's head tilted back to welcome his mouth. He loosened Kurt's tie and in one swift motion liberated it.

Kurt unbuttoned the top button of Blaine's shirt, kissing him gently on the lips, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth, before smiling back at Blaine.

Blaine unbuttoned the top button of Kurt's shirt, leaning over and feathering kisses along Kurt's ear. The younger boy could feel his mind melting and body hardening at the feeling of his boyfriend's hot breath on his ear, goosebumps running down his arms.

Kurt unbuttoned another button, kissing the pulse of his boyfriend's neck, the place he had discovered the day before elicited something like a growl from Blaine. This time was no different.

The thoughts were fading, the heat in the room rising, hearts pounding, breath coming irregularly.

Blaine was becoming a bit unhinged, unfastening two of Kurt's buttons, his mouth darting between the open fabric, roving the indentation below Kurt's neck before turning his attention to his collar bones. Kurt began to realize that the forcefulness of Blaine's affection was likely going to leave a mark on his sensitive, porcelain skin.

And Kurt Hummel began to understand something else he hadn't before. Because if he had been asked for his opinion on hickeys before Blaine Anderson was giving him one, Kurt would have said that they were disgusting in appearance and clearly showed a lack of good judgment on the part of the parties involved. Well, that was before his gorgeous boyfriend was working him over, sucking and biting hungrily at Kurt's collar bones, before he was pressing him back into the mattress to gain more leverage, before he was marking Kurt as his own. And, Kurt Hummel, the boy obsessed with his skin and appearance had never wanted anything more. Because a mark was something tangible, something real, something that he (and the rest of the world if they cared to notice) could see and know that he belonged to someone, to Blaine.

Blaine is still straddling him and marking him, and Kurt is completely unhinged now, head thrown back against the mattress, chin jutting up, strangled, deep moans emanating from his mouth. Blaine's lost in it, too. Hungry, so hungry to know, to feel, to touch every bit of the angel beneath him. Blaine trails kisses up his neck and along his jaw before sliding across Kurt's mouth to capture his breath. Their eyes open and the stare breaks the kiss.

"God, Kurt, you are gorgeous," Blaine pants. "It's criminal how much I want you."

_Then have me_, Kurt thinks, but can't bring himself to say because, really, they had been dating for one day and how desperate and slutty did that sound? And, because as much as Kurt wanted it right at that moment (and he definitely did) he knew it was too soon.

"Trust me, the feeling is mutual," Kurt returned between heaving breaths, well aware that given his position Blaine was probably completely aware of how much Kurt wanted him.

They pressed their lips together in a slow, but smoldering kiss before Blaine rolled off of Kurt settling in beside him on the bed.

"Another epic fail for our 'talking not touching' idea."

"Groping, Blaine, 'talking not groping'" Kurt corrected, smiling at his boyfriend with hearts in his eyes.

Blaine captured Kurt again in a kiss, before chuckling, "You have such a way with words."

They stared at each other in mutual admiration, breath and heart rates returning to normal. Well at least as normal as they can be when you are in bed with your heart's desire.

"Oh my god, Kurt, what have I done to you?" Blaine exclaimed as his eyes caught on the red marks forming along his boyfriend's collar bones, devastation in his eyes.

"It's okay, Blaine," Kurt reassured him.

"I hurt you," Blaine squeaked, fighting the tears welling up in his eyes.

"No, no you didn't," Kurt reaffirmed taking Blaine's hand and looking hard into his eyes. "I actually kind of like it."

Blaine's expression puzzled, "You do?"

"Yeah," Kurt sheepishly admitted. "I mean I never would have believed it myself, but yeah I kind of do."

Once again, Kurt Hummel had rendered Blaine Anderson speechless.

"Besides, you were very careful to put them all where I will easily be able to hide them under my shirt," Kurt teased.

And just when Blaine thought that Kurt Hummel couldn't get any more perfect, he showed a new side of himself and Blaine fell for him a little harder, a little faster, a little further.

A half hour later, the staring and flirting were once again getting in the way of studying. Kurt is trying as hard as he can to focus on what he is supposed to be reading and not the fact that his elbow is touching Blaine's as they sit next to each other at the head of the bed. Clearly the contact is distracting Blaine as well because Kurt is pretty sure he hasn't even looked at his book in the last several minutes, contented, it seems, to allow his eyes to dart from his boyfriend's lips to his neck before returning back to his eyes. Kurt finally decides that he might as well give in and attempt the "talking not groping" idea.

"So what did Wes and David want earlier?"

Blaine smiles happily, glad that he can now fully concentrate on the beautiful boy beside him instead of pretending to be studying, "Well, first and foremost they wanted to plug me for details about us," Blaine began, drawing a bit of a blush to Kurt's face. "Then, we discussed song selections and they sent me off to make all of these copies for them while they chatted with Thad about more ideas."

"Oh, so you are like the errand boy?" the younger boy laughed.

"Yeah, they always want to have me involved with song discussions even though they are going to make the final decisions, but they never let me forget that I'm the junior and therefore low man on the totem pole when it comes to actually having to do work." Blaine sounded a bit irritated, "I hate making copies."

Kurt laughed at his boyfriend's disgust. "You are so cute," he said as he reached up and ruffled his fingers through Blaine's hair.

Blaine lightened, smiling back at his boy.

"Don't you see, Blaine? They are grooming you. Everyone knows that next year you will be the one holding that gavel and sitting behind the head table making the decisions."

"You think?"

Kurt couldn't help but roll his eyes. Blaine could be quite dense sometimes, but this was an achievement even for him. "No, Blaine. I don't think.." he let his statement hang for a moment just to string Blaine along, "I know."

Blaine took his hand, "And you will be sitting right beside me. We are going to make an awesome team."

Kurt had never really considered being selected for the council before. Sure, Wes had mentioned it on his very first day with the Warblers, but he didn't really consider it a possibility given all of the other juniors that would be vying for the spot, several of whom had been Warblers since their freshman year.

"I already think we make an awesome team," he said squeezing Blaine's hand, "but I don't think that we will get to be on the council together."

Blaine looked stunned, even more stunned than when Kurt had suggested Blaine was a shoo-in for the council.

"Why Kurt? Everyone loves you and they have since the moment you walked through the door. You got a solo on your second audition."

"I know, but there are a lot of other people who have been around a lot longer than me. They really deserve it more than I do."

"Well, it all comes down to a vote. The Warblers will vote for whoever they want to lead them, the people that they think are the best for the job. And, honestly, if they don't pick you, I would doubt their intelligence."

"You are too kind to me, Blaine Anderson," Kurt smiled up at him through his lashes.

"No, I'm just telling the truth." Blaine leaned this forehead against Kurt's, rubbing the tips of his noses softly together.

A comfortable silence stretched between them and once again they were both wondering how they could be so lucky.

"Speaking of other Warblers, what is going on with Jeff? You two seemed to be having a lot of conversations today."

And there it was, the beginning of the conversation that Kurt had been trying to avoid all night. The conversation that he wasn't sure he wanted to have.

Kurt's face lowered and saddened, he sighed frustratedly. Blaine pulled his boyfriend's hand into his lap, covering it with his other hand.

"What is it, babe? What is going on?"

Kurt truly wasn't sure where to start, but he knew that Blaine needed to know and he didn't want secrets between them.

"Jeff told Cameron about us before I did."

"Oh," Blaine said, turning toward his boyfriend slightly.

"And apparently Cameron told all of his friends that I cheated on him and didn't have the decency to tell him about it myself, I had to get a friend to do it for me."

"But that's not true," Blaine protested.

Kurt looked down his nose at him, "Thank you Mr. Obvious."

"Sorry, continue."

"Anyway, I have a new partner in chemistry, Peter White. He is a friend of Cameron's and pretty upset about this whole thing and committed to not letting me forget it."

"Oh, babe," Blaine sounded distressed.

"But that's not the whole of it. When I talked to Jeff this morning he seemed like he was doing okay with everything, I mean as well as could be expected considering the guy he has liked for a really long time is now dating one of his best friends." Blaine smiles, but Kurt can't bring himself to do the same because knowing Jeff is upset makes him kind of sick to his stomach. "But, when I talked to him this evening and asked him about the whole thing with Cameron he was totally different. He is really upset. His feelings for you are a lot deeper than I think anyone realized."

Blaine was stunned by that last bit of information because while he likes Jeff a lot and they are good friends, he had never thought of Jeff in that way. Suddenly Blaine realized all the problems he had made for Kurt and he felt a knot forming in the pit of his stomach. Jeff was one of Kurt's best friends, probably his best friend at Dalton after Blaine, he had to figure out some way to make this right again. But before he had much time to think about how, Kurt spoke again.

"Did you know that Jeff liked you, like that?" he asked honestly.

"No, I really had no idea. He is so quiet and we didn't really talk that much last year other than in passing during Warblers practice."

"Yeah, you were too busy with Mark," Kurt said tersely and it stung Blaine a little. Because really what did Kurt have against Mark? That was all in the past. But, that was a different conversation for a different time.

"Then this year I got to know him better and we became friends, but I really had no idea he had a crush on me. I mean he never said anything, I never heard anything from anyone else, and I never caught him looking at me in a way that would have made me question that he thought of me as more than just a friend."

"But, Blaine, you can be a little dense sometimes," Kurt teased as he brushed the tip of his nose across Blaine's. "I mean, how long did it take you to figure out that I liked you?"

Kurt had a point. Even when he had every reason to believe that Kurt liked him, the hand holding, the lingering looks, the fact that everyone in a 50 mile radius kept telling him so, he still didn't really believe it.

"I guess I _can_ be a bit dense sometimes," Blaine admitted.

"A bit dense? Blaine, all the touching, the longing looks, the flirty duets, leading you around the room as we sang together. God, I even leaned over the back of the couch suggestively – I was kind of wearing a huge neon sign that said, 'I like you.'"

Blaine smiled mischievously, "Yeah, Kurt Hummel, you are a gigantic flirt. Do you know how hard it was for me to not just lean over and kiss you when you were leaning over the back of the couch like that? I mean, I don't know if I have ever had to use that much self restraint."

"That was kind of the point Blaine. I was offering it to you. I just wish that you would have leaned over and kissed me because it would have saved us a lot of heartache."

"Yeah," Blaine sighed pensively. "Ugh, this is such a mess, Kurt. How are we going to fix it?"

"I don't know, Blaine." Kurt thought for a moment before adding, "But we are an awesome team. I am sure we will figure something out."

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**Songs:**

**I'll Cover You – Rent**

**I See the Light – Tangled**

**In the next episode: Can we fix it? God I hope so!**

**Now for the question, we are swiftly getting to the part of this story where the M rating is going to kick in. Up until this point it really hasn't been necessary, but I put it there from the beginning knowing where this story would eventually be headed. So, my question for you is, would you like to see this story remain rated M, meaning that you will be reading the full and raw version of future events, or would you like to see the story downgraded to a T rating where the plot will remain basically the same, but will be written in a less direct way?**

**I appreciate your comments.**


	8. Talk Me Down

**This episode is on the shorter side, but the next one will be longer. Thank you for all of your lovely reviews and input regarding the rating for this story. The story will retain its M rating.**

**As always, the songs are in the footnote and I don't own anything. **

**Thank you for reading!**

Kurt exuded confidence on the outside that he didn't possess on the inside as he strode through the doors of Grayson hall. He felt like somehow he was entering enemy territory, though he had been there before. One weekend shortly after he transferred to Dalton, the whole school piled into the Grayson common room to watch some game or another. The Warblers, dressed casually in jeans and t-shirts (except Kurt, of course, who, true to form, was clad in some designer masterpiece) had formed a rowdy group in one corner of the room. It was the day he had discovered how seriously Blaine took football. Watching him jump, shout, and cheer had put hearts in Kurt's eyes. _What an adorable idiot_, he had thought. He loved Blaine's level of passion, the same passion with which he seemed to approach everything in his life.

Kurt suddenly became very aware of the marks still burning themselves on the skin underneath his uniform. Every time he thought of Blaine they would ache just a little, as though Blaine had left a part of himself on Kurt. Kurt smiled contentedly to himself at the thought of being able to keep a part of Blaine with him.

But today his visit was one that was sure not to put a smile on his face or fill him with love and admiration. It was one that he was sure he would soon want to forget.

He made his way up the stairs amid glares from the other residents of Grayson Hall and knocked solidly on the door of room 213.

"Just a minute," Kurt heard Cameron say from inside. He steadied himself with a cleansing breath as he waited for the door to open. As soon as it did, it was nearly slammed right back shut because, of course, Kurt looked a vision and it tore at the delicate fabric of Cameron's fragile heart.

"Hey Cameron," Kurt said sympathetically.

"What do you want?" Cameron snipped.

"To talk to you, if you will let me."

"Why should I? You already broke my heart, what more do you want from me? I don't want to talk to you. I just want to forget you."

Cameron started to close the door and Kurt put out his arm to stop it. At that moment, Kurt was grabbed forcefully from behind.

"He said he doesn't want to talk to you," a voice growled.

"What the hell, Peter?" Kurt and Cameron said in unison.

Directing his speech to Cameron and not removing his grasp from Kurt, "You said you didn't want to talk to him."

Cameron chuckled a bit, "You don't need to protect me, Peter. Besides, I don't think that I have much to worry about. You've met Kurt, right?"

For a moment Kurt wasn't sure if he has been complimented or insulted, but he was glad when Peter released his grasp and backed away. Kurt noticed the look of adoration that Cameron was incapable of hiding and he got his answer.

"Come in, Kurt," Cameron said reluctantly as he opened the door to let him pass. "I'll talk to you later," he added, dismissing Peter.

Kurt felt awkward standing alone with a boy in a dorm room that is neither his nor his boyfriend's. Cameron sat on the edge of his bed, gesturing to his desk chair, he asked, "Won't you sit down?"

Kurt willingly took the seat. "I just wanted you to know how incredibly sorry I am about this whole situation. I never meant to hurt you, Cameron."

"I understand that, Kurt," Cameron replied as his eyes meet the hands he had folded in his lap, "but it doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt."

"I just wanted to clear something up with you." Kurt silently implored him to raise his eyes and when he did Kurt continued, "I did not ask, nor was I aware that my friend Jeff told you about Blaine and I. I truly didn't want you to find out that way and for that I am sorry."

"I really wish you would have just told me, Kurt. I would have stepped aside. I would never want to be someone to get in the way of two people that belong together."

"I know," Kurt said honestly. "The whole thing happened so fast and so suddenly and I guess I just wasn't thinking all that straight. Plus I really didn't know that you had all of these feelings for me, I thought that we were just friends."

"And I thought that we were dating," Cameron said sadly.

"I guess we both kind of misread the situation."

"I guess so."

They sat together in a strained silence for a moment before Kurt continued.

"In any case, I didn't feel right about canceling on you right before the dance like that. That didn't seem fair to me."

"Well right up until the part where I got my heart ripped from my chest, I was having a wonderful time."

Cameron's attempt at humor struck Kurt oddly and he wasn't sure whether to laugh or feel guilty.

"So, I guess I just wanted you to know that. And to hear it from me this time," Kurt concluded. "Do you think that we can figure out some way to be around each other?"

"I'm sure we can. It's just a little raw right now."

"I understand. I will try not to pour salt in your wound."

"Thank you, Kurt."

"You're welcome," Kurt returned as he stood and moved toward the door.

"Kurt," Cameron said and Kurt turned toward him, "I'm sorry about the way Peter acted toward you. I heard your entire conversation and I heard him laying into you and I didn't say anything. That wasn't right, I should have fought my own battle or at least told him to shut the hell up." Cameron smiled for a moment, drawing a slight smile from Kurt.

"I'll see you in Chemistry later," Kurt said from the doorway.

"Yes, I'll see you then. And I'll talk to Peter and tell him to back off, okay?"

"Sounds good," Kurt said as he turned down the hall, adrenaline coursing through his body. He had done it. He had survived. And it hadn't gone anywhere near as badly as he imagined it might.

XXXX

"How much longer do you think I should wait?" Blaine asked Kurt as they sipped their morning coffee.

"I don't know," Kurt puzzled. "I thought we should give him some space for a few days."

"But, it's been two days, Kurt, and neither one of us has really seen him. Maybe I should go track him down and see how he is. I don't want him to think we are avoiding _him_."

Kurt nodded in agreement and offered, "We will see him later at Warbler's practice, maybe you can talk to him then."

"Yeah." Blaine thought for a moment, clearly not completely sold on the idea. "Okay."

XXXX

Things calmed down in Chemistry class. Peter and Kurt figured out how to talk civilly, if a bit guardedly, to each other, though Peter did not apologize for his former aggression. But, Kurt didn't really care. He was happy to no longer be on the receiving end of an attack. He silently thanked Cameron for calling his friend off. And Cameron seemed like he was doing better, too. True, he never really looked at Kurt, but he didn't seem as sad or depressed as he had before. Kurt was starting to feel better about the whole situation. Especially when he saw the gorgeous face of his boyfriend moving towards him in the hall.

Without a word Blaine walked up and entwined Kurt's hand with his, the two of them walking in step down the hallway.

"Warblers practice," Blaine said as they reached the staircase.

"I know, Blaine," Kurt said sarcastically. "We were talking about it this morning. Remember?"

"Sorry, I just...well I'm just trying to help."

"Well, thank you, but it is unnecessary."

Blaine blushed. "What is it about you that makes all logical thought leave my brain? Seriously, is it some kind of magical power that you have?"

Kurt grinned furiously. "I'm guessing that you were more trying to remind yourself than me, huh?"

"Yeah, like maybe if I keep telling you that we have Warblers practice then I won't get myself so lost in your eyes that I completely forget."

Kurt loved the way that Blaine came so unhinged around him. And Kurt felt the same way, too, he was just a little better at hiding it. Because there were moments when Blaine looked at him that every thought was erased from his brain and he would have had a hard time telling you his first name, much less what he had been thinking the moment before. It was in this reverie that they walked hand in hand into the music room. They arrived earlier than the rest of the Warblers, nearly half an hour, they sat close together on the couch, arms wrapped tightly around each other and dissolved into their stare.

"Kurt. Blaine. May we have a word with you?" Wes asked as the Warblers exited the room after rehearsal.

Kurt and Blaine looked cautiously at each other, lowering the bags they were shouldering and regaining their seats on the couch. What had they done now? They had been paying attention today. Wes hadn't had to pound his gavel or call either of their names even once. Wes, David and Thad made their way to the couch opposite the couple indicating that this was a conversation rather than a reprimand, calming their nerves.

"You may have noticed that our fellow Warbler, Jeff, was curiously absent from rehearsal today," Wes began.

"Nick told us that he is considering leaving the Warblers," David continued, drawing a concerned look to Blaine's face and a gasp to Kurt's lips.

"And I am guessing that whatever is going on with the three of you has something to do with it," Wes finished.

Kurt and Blaine hadn't really seen Jeff in the last two days, not since his confession to Kurt. There had been no Warbler practices and they hadn't seen much of him around the dorms or between classes. The couple had decided that Blaine would try talking to Jeff once he had had some time to himself. It seemed pretty clear that Jeff didn't want to talk to Kurt right now. But they were both surprised by this strange turn of events. Jeff loved the Warblers. He was a talented performer. The Warblers were his friends. What on Earth must he be thinking to make him want to leave? Perhaps they shouldn't have waited so long.

"Jeff is an important member of our group. He is one of our best dancers and he is instrumental in our choreography. We can't afford to lose him, especially with Regionals coming up," David stated.

"No. We definitely don't want to lose him," Blaine said. "I will talk to him and get this whole thing sorted out."

"Thank you, Blaine," Wes returned.

XXXX

Blaine could hear Jeff's voice echoing through the door as he raised his hand to knock. The knock ended the song flowing from within.

"Come in," Jeff called from inside.

Blaine opened the door to reveal Jeff, laying back on his bed in ratty sweat pants and a Dalton t-shirt. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. Jeff sat up immediately upon seeing Blaine, combing his fingers through his blonde hair.

"Oh, uh, hi Blaine," he said, emotions running across his face.

Blaine stood awkwardly in the doorway for a moment before Jeff invited him inside. Blaine took a seat across from Jeff on Nick's bed.

"We missed you at practice today," Blaine began, drawing a faint smile to Jeff's lips. "Nick says that you are thinking about quitting."

Jeff bit his lip, suddenly finding the hands resting in his lap extremely interesting. Blaine waited patiently through the silence.

Jeff sighed, trying to summon courage he didn't think he possessed. "I just, I need some space and time right now." He paused for a moment before continuing. "And I am sure that you and Kurt would appreciate not having me around complicating things and causing problems for you."

Blaine was a bit taken aback. Jeff being in the Warblers didn't have anything to do with he or Kurt. "What are you talking about? Neither Kurt nor I said that we didn't want you around."

"I know you didn't _say_ that, but isn't that how it goes? You fall in love and then you want to be rid of everyone and everything from your previous life, especially people like me."

Blaine knit is eyebrows together in confusion. Where was this all coming from?

"I'm sorry. I don't understand," he said in confusion. "If you don't want to be around us because it bothers you then we understand, but if you think that _we_ don't want you around, well, that is not true. You are one of Kurt's best friends and I will be the first to say that he misses you."

Jeff raised his eyes to meet Blaine's. "But, he doesn't need me anymore. He has you now," Jeff replied flatly.

"Just because you have a boyfriend doesn't mean you give up your friends, Jeff."

That realization seemed to hit Jeff like a ton of bricks and Blaine's brain continued searching itself for some clue about why that would be.

When the answer didn't immediately present itself, Blaine continued, "You are my friend, too. Kurt and I are both sorry that you got hurt in all of this. It's my fault. I didn't realize what I was doing."

"It's okay, Blaine," Jeff's eyes found his hands again. He added timidly, "I wasn't exactly upfront about my feelings."

Blaine let the statement hang for a moment, hating every second of the tension between them and mentally chastising himself for getting them into this situation.

"Jeff," he began, waiting for his friend to look up before he continued, "don't punish the Warblers and yourself for my mistake. We really need you. We need your voice and your choreography. You are one of us and it didn't feel right without you there today. Please come back to rehearsal."

Jeff nodded slowly, a reserved smile gracing his face at his friend's words. This was the kind of conversation that, if it had been had the week before, would have set Jeff's heart on fire. Closeness and compliments from the boy he loved, what was not to be happy about? But, today it just hurt. It just hurt so goddamn much.

Blaine crossed the space between them, laying a firm hand on Jeff's shoulder and watching the pain in his friend's eyes. He wondered for a moment why his happiness had to come at the expense of someone else's, someone who was his friend. And Blaine's heart hurt because he knew that it could have been avoided.

After a moment, he turned for the door.

"Jeff?"

"Huh?" Jeff raised his head from where it had immediately fallen into his hands when Blaine had turned to go, tears already starting to fill his eyes.

"That song that you were singing earlier... you should sing that for your Regionals audition," Blaine stated, smiling at his friend, before he slipped out the door, shutting it slowly behind him.

XXXX

Kurt planted a firm kiss on Blaine's lips when he entered his dorm room. Kurt had agreed to wait for Blaine while he went to talk to Jeff. Their arms wrapped comfortably around each other's backs, noses touching, eyes locked, they enjoyed the sight of each other for a long moment.

"So how did it go?" Kurt finally asked.

Blaine shut his eyes momentarily searching for the words that had evaporated the moment he caught Kurt's stare.

"Okay, I guess. He agreed to come back to the Warblers."

"Well, that's good," Kurt said reassuringly.

"He's so hurt though and god I feel awful for being the one to do that to him."

Kurt wanted to protest and say that it wasn't Blaine's fault that Jeff was hurting, but he also knew that it was at least partially true.

"You didn't know he had those feelings, Blaine. You only went on what you knew."

"I know, but my stupidity caused all this pain and it just sucks to think about."

"What is in the past is in the past, Blaine. There isn't any good that is going to come out of you worrying yourself about it now. We can only move forward."

Blaine's expression turned from pensive to adoring and he closed the small space between their lips.

"You always know just what to say," Blaine sighed.

"That's exactly how I feel about you."

"So, lucky, so, so lucky," Blaine cooed, rubbing the tip of his nose over Kurt's.

"Me too."

XXXX

Jeff returned to the Warblers table at breakfast the next morning, sitting opposite, instead of next to, the happy couple, but it was a definite improvement over having their friend sitting across the room. Kurt and Blaine tried hard to curb their enthusiasm for each other, but the looks shared between them didn't lie. Jeff, thankfully, seemed to take it all in stride. Nick had told him the same thing about not letting the situation punish the Warblers and him, but somehow hearing from Blaine that he and Kurt definitely didn't want him out of their lives really seemed to start the healing process.

It didn't mean that Jeff didn't shed tears nearly every day for a while, because the pain in his chest was quite real. But, somehow knowing that he wasn't going to lose Kurt or Blaine made it bearable. For Jeff it was like things had gone back to the way they were before the dance, him secretly harboring feelings for Blaine, while Blaine lavished all of his romantic attention on Kurt. Except that now the couple was official and he purposefully tried to stop his heart from beating out of his chest every time Blaine smiled at him. He realized somewhere in the space of his pain that Kurt was not the enemy. He no more made Blaine fall for him than Jeff would have been able to and, well, they had both fallen for the hazel-eyed lead so that meant that the two friends shared good taste. And, in those moments when he was able to remove his own emotions from the situation, he was happy, really and truly happy for Kurt and Blaine. Because when you care about someone seeing them happy makes you feel happy too. And Kurt and Blaine were very, very happy.

At Warblers rehearsal Jeff reclaimed his spot next to the couple on the couch and Kurt hugged him when he sat. Jeff was happy to return the hug. Blaine looked on, a bright smile on his face. Maybe this was going to be okay, after all.

XXXX

"Ready?" Kurt beamed from the doorway of his boyfriend's room, his two large bags on the floor next to his feet, pillow resting on top.

Blaine was still throwing the last few items into his duffel bag where it sat on the bed next to his guitar case.

"I guess," he returned weakly as he searched frantically on his desk for something he suddenly remembered.

Kurt smiled softly to himself, Blaine's nervous agitation was truly endearing. He loved that he got to see Blaine like this. So few people did.

Blaine stuffed the now acquired book it his bag and turned to find Kurt standing right behind him. Kurt raised his hands to the sides of Blaine's face, locking their eyes together before trailing his hands down the sides of Blaine's face, to his shoulders, down his arms, until he was grasping Blaine's hands in his.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to," Kurt offered.

Blaine exhaled forcefully, leaning his forehead against Kurt's. "No. I want to. I just really want to make a good impression."

"You have met Dad before. He already likes you," Kurt reassured.

"But this is different. I'm your boyfriend now and this is a whole weekend," Blaine worried.

Kurt squeezed the hands he was holding, boring his eyes into Blaine. "They are going to love you. How could they not?"

They both blushed a bit because, well, there were implications to that statement. Kurt settled a soft, but firm kiss on his boyfriend's lips, willing confidence into him.

When they opened their eyes, Kurt smiled brightly.

"Come on. Let's go."

XXXX

The boyfriends were making good time on the highway, Blaine having relaxed into the passenger seat once they pulled out of Dalton. The weather was favorable for February which they were thankful for. Blaine cupped Kurt's hand in his resting them both on the console between the seats as Kurt kept his eyes focused on the road. They sang along with Kurt's iPod, talked, and joked. Kurt was keenly aware that Blaine's eyes had been trained on him most of the trip, but he only dared a few surreptitious glances as he was trying very hard to focus on the road. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand in his, rubbing his thumb across the pale skin. Blaine was memorizing Kurt's profile, the small point at the top of his ears, the chestnut color of his hair. He knew that he was going to have to keep his eyes mostly to himself all weekend, so he was taking every opportunity right now to just drink Kurt in.

The song changed over and a smirk ran across Blaine's face as a surprised look crossed Kurt's. Kurt tried to free his hand from Blaine's to change the song, but Blaine held tight. Kurt glanced sideways trying to read Blaine's expression. His boyfriend looked back at him with dark eyes and raised eyebrows. Blaine was surprised that Kurt had this song on his iPod. As the chorus began, Blaine started to sing along, making quite the show of himself and forcing Kurt's attentions away from driving.

_In my head, I see you all over me,  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy  
In my head, you'll be screamin', ooooh  
In my head, it's goin' down  
In my head, it's goin' down  
In my head, yeah, in my head, oh, yeah  
_

Blaine continued singing along with the song, the look on his face almost devilish now. And he was stroking Kurt's fingers suggestively as he sang.

_Some dudes know all the right things to say  
When it comes down to it, it's all just game yeah  
Instead of talkin', let me demonstrate, yeah  
Get down to business and skip foreplay _

Kurt figured that two could play at this game. He began to sing along as well, exaggerating the motion of his mouth for Blaine's benefit.

_Just leave with me now  
Say the word and we'll go  
I'll be your teacher; I'll show you the ropes  
You'll see a side of love you've never known  
I can see it goin' down, we're goin' down  
_

All of the sudden both of the boys started to realize how hot it seemed in the car. And they became a bit thankful for seat belts and 60 mile per hour highways because if they had been this worked up about a song when they were alone in Blaine's dorm room the result would likely have been very different. But here in the safe confines of their seat belts they were allowed to fully express the feelings the song brought to them. Their voices joined together at full volume, dancing in their seats as they sang.

Blaine, motioning from Kurt to himself and running his hands down his body:

_In my head, I see you all over me _

Kurt, closing his eyes momentarily, singing and then licking his lips:

_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy_

Together, exaggerating the 'oh' as much as possible:

_In my head, you'll be screamin' ooooh_

Blaine:

_In my head, it's goin' down_

Kurt:

_In my head, it's goin' down_

Together, allowing the images to wash over them:

_It's goin' down in my head. _

When the music ended they were both panting. They were hot, in temperature and in condition. The ideas of their fantasies being fulfilled by the other boy, sending their brains on tilt.

"Well that was..." Blaine finally offered as another song began playing in the background.

"Hot?" Kurt offered.

"Yeah," Blaine replied, looking lovingly at the side of Kurt's head.

"You have to stop doing that."

"What?" Blaine asked, bewildered.

"Staring at me like that. You are making it almost impossible for me to drive."

"Like I told you when I asked you to be my boyfriend, I have eyes only for you."

"Perfect thing to say. Every. Time," Kurt gushed. "But, seriously, could you like look out the window for a few minutes, I am going to need to put sunscreen on that cheek if you stare at it any longer."

Blaine tried to oblige Kurt's request, but nothing out the window held even the slightest interest compared to the boy next to him.

"You're beautiful, Kurt. Do you know that?"

"I know you think so."

"Well you are and I am not going to get to stare at you all weekend because I have to pretend not to be in... uh, I mean, to, uh, not be your boyfriend."

Blaine's slip sent a smile to Kurt's face like a bullet. And Kurt felt a tinge of regret for not being completely upfront with his dad about the relationship developing between he and Blaine, but he also thought that this was truly for the best.

Kurt endured several more minutes of Blaine trying to start a fire on the side of his face before he pulled off the road into the town of Lima. They turned into Kurt's neighborhood, but before turning onto Cherry Blossom Lane, Kurt pulled the car over to the side of the road, putting it in park.

He turned his sparkling blue-green eyes on Blaine's surprised expression. Blaine looked around as if to say, 'we aren't there yet are we?'

"I just want to get in some staring of my own before we get to my house," Kurt explained.

Blaine fixed his eyes on Kurt's, locking themselves away for several minutes as their hands twinned between them. Finally the magnetism between their lips could no longer be overcome and they allowed them to be pulled together. A slow, firm kiss that became increasingly heated with the passing seconds. The hands Blaine had wrapped around Kurt's back pleaded to pull him closer and Kurt unbuckled his belt and climbed across the console, seating himself in Blaine's lap. They kissed passionately and purposefully for several minutes, enjoying the rich sensation of being wrapped up in each other.

Blaine slipped his finger in the front of Kurt's shirt teasing the fabric down and admiring his boyfriend's long, lovely neck. He fought the urge to plant heated kisses along the soft skin.

"They're pretty much gone," he commented, looking up to meet Kurt's eyes.

"Yeah, but don't get any ideas, Blaine Anderson," Kurt retorted.

"But I thought you liked it," Blaine teased as he ghosted his breath over Kurt's clavicle, sending a shiver down his boyfriend's back.

"I do," Kurt returned, "but not when I am going to be spending the weekend with my family. Though my Dalton uniform covered them up perfectly, my weekend attire is not so forgiving."

"You can always wear a scarf," Blaine teased.

"Yes, I am sure that wearing a scarf all weekend wouldn't raise any suspicions at all," he said, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend.

Blaine smiled mischievously and adhered his mouth to Kurt's collarbones.

"Blaine!"

"What?" Blaine said, feigning innocence, as he looked up. Kurt ducked his head to kiss the sexy smirk off his boyfriend's lips.

When they finally broke, Kurt smiled brightly and placed one last chaste kiss on the end of Blaine's nose before climbing back into the driver's seat and checking his reflection in the vanity mirror. He fussed with his hair for a moment, glancing over to check Blaine's as well, running his fingers through the front to replace the dislodged strands. And for a moment he just looked at him, because, damn, he was beautiful and he was Kurt's and, oh my god, what had he ever done to deserve him. He couldn't wait to take him home and show him off to his family, even if he had to keep a small part of his motivation hidden for the moment.

They pulled into the driveway at 2451 Cherry Blossom and Kurt cut the engine. The worried look had returned to Blaine's face and Kurt didn't dare lean over to kiss it away so he squeezed the hand he was holding and looked deep into Blaine's hazel eyes.

"Blaine, it's going to be fine," he reassured. "You are amazing. They are going to love you."

Blaine smiled hesitantly. And with that they both noticed Burt making his way from the house toward the car.

**Song:**

**In My Head – Jason Derulo**

**In the next episode: A family weekend at the Hummel house, with a cameo by the New Directions**

**I appreciate your comments.**


	9. Fools Rush In

**Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews. I truly appreciate them. I can't believe that we are already on Ep. 9 of this story. But there is much more to come!**

**As always, the songs are in the footnote and I don't own anything. **

**Thank you for reading!**

XXXX

Kurt sprung from the car and into his father's arms, a huge smile on his face.

"Hey, kid. Missed you," Burt said heartily.

"Missed you, too, Dad," Kurt replied into the hug.

Blaine smiled at the emotion shared between the two men, happy to see the expression on Kurt's face.

"Dad, you remember Blaine," Kurt said as he pulled back, motioning to his boyfriend.

"Of course," Burt said as he rounded the car and extended his hand to Blaine. "Blaine. Good to see you."

"Good to see you, too, Mr. Hummel," Blaine said extending his hand to receive Burt's.

Kurt stared in awe as the two most important men in his life shared a handshake and tried to keep the hearts from filling his eyes.

They dragged their bags into the house, Kurt pulling his rolling suitcases and carrying his pillow under his arm. Blaine had his duffel bag over his shoulder, guitar in the other hand.

As they crossed the threshold, Carole met them giving Kurt a firm hug.

"Welcome home. I am so glad you made it," she said before pulling back. "Finn," she called at the top of her voice, "Kurt's home."

"Carole, this is Blaine."

Blaine smiled brightly and set his guitar case on the floor to extend his hand.

"Oh, yes, of course. Hello again, Blaine," she replied happily, meeting his hand and then pulling him in for a quick hug.

"Nice to see you, Mrs. Hummel," Blaine said in his most suave voice. Carole shot Kurt a flattered look.

At that moment, Finn crested the top of the stairs.

"Hey Kurt! Good to see you man!" he called to his step-brother, slapping him on the shoulder.

Kurt grinned as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Finn! You remember Blaine," Kurt said looking to his boyfriend.

"Oh, yeah. Hey man!" Finn said extending his fist. Blaine bumped the extended fist with his own.

"Good to see you again, Finn."

"Why don't you boys take your things downstairs and get settled? Dinner is almost ready," Carole said as she turned toward the kitchen, adding, "Finn, I could use your help in the kitchen."

"Okay, Mom," Finn answered as he followed his mom and Burt out of the hall.

"My room is this way," Kurt directed as they reacquired their belongings. "Downstairs."

Blaine followed him down the stairs into the bedroom that Kurt now shared with Finn. Kurt was a bit stunned at how different the room looked. It had only been a few weeks since he was home, but something had changed. The room had become more Finn's than his. And while that was only fair considering that Finn lived their on a regular basis, it stung Kurt to know that the space that had been his for so many years now belonged to someone else. He felt like a guest in his own room.

Blaine was taking in the room with a careful eye, settling on the touches that were obviously Kurt. He glanced from the pale gray walls to the vanity to the impeccably made bed. He smiled contentedly to himself, taking in the moment and the realization that he was standing in his boyfriend's childhood bedroom, that he was going to get to _sleep_ in his boyfriend's childhood bedroom, that he was going to get to sleep in the same room as _Kurt_ for the next _two nights_.

"I can't believe they are going to let me sleep down here with you," Blaine commented as he set his bag and guitar at the end of Kurt's bed.

"Why wouldn't they?" Kurt questioned as he settled his pillow at the head of the bed and opened one of his suitcases. "They don't have any reason to think anything of it."

Blaine nodded at the realization. Pretending that he wasn't Kurt's boyfriend was going to be a bit harder than he thought.

"And we aren't going to give them any reason," Kurt added, looking hard at Blaine.

"Of course not, babe," Blaine teased.

Kurt shot him an 'I'm-not-amused' look that quickly dissolved into a smile upon seeing Blaine's smirk.

"It's not really as exciting as it seems. I mean, Finn will be sleeping right there all night," Kurt stated, gesturing to Finn's bed.

Blaine nodded.

"Of course, Finn is a really heavy sleeper," Kurt added, winking at Blaine and sending heat coursing through his boyfriend's body.

Kurt grabbed the bag of his skin care products from his suitcase and strutted across the room to his vanity, leaving Blaine's eyes trailing after him from where he stood awkwardly at the end of the bed.

Without looking up from his task of organizing the various bottles, he said, "You can sit on my bed, Blaine. It doesn't bite."

He sat gingerly on Kurt's bed trying hard not to disturb the duvet. Kurt caught sight of his boyfriend perched awkwardly on the end of his bed in the mirror.

"Blaine," he said without turning around.

"Yeah."

He turned his head to look at his boyfriend, "Seriously?"

"What?" Blaine asked in confusion.

"You aren't going to break my bed or ruin my duvet, just sit normally please." Kurt turned his head back to finish his task.

"Oh, uh, okay." Blaine stayed still for a moment. "Can I take my shoes off?"

Kurt giggled, shaking his head as he finished his task, and turning around to face Blaine. "Blaine, this is going to be the longest weekend ever if you ask me for permission before everything that you do. So let's just clear a few things up. You are welcome to put on or off your shoes, jacket, etcetera whenever you like. You are welcome to go to the bathroom whenever you need to. You don't need to ask my permission to sit on my bed or the couch or anywhere else. Okay?" he implored his boyfriend. "Please just relax."

"Okay. I'm sorry. It's all still just a little..." Blaine searched for the right word.

"Weird?" Kurt offered.

"I was going to say new, but weird works too."

Kurt crossed the room and sat next to his boyfriend on the end of his bed, bumping his shoulder against Blaine's the way they did so many times before they were a couple.

"I know it feels weird right now, but things aren't like that with us. We are open and honest with each other. We don't have use for awkwardness."

Blaine smiled brightly, heart filling.

"So, please, don't try so hard." A mischievous smirk spread across his face as he continued, "I know it's going to take some getting used to, but you'll fit in soon enough. I promise."

Kurt winked. Blaine laughed quietly. Leave it to his amazing boyfriend to use his own words to reassure him.

The hearts filled their eyes and the magnetism between their lips was rising again, but they fought it off, choosing instead just to gaze blissfully at each other. They had been at Kurt's house for less than half an hour. It was going to be a long, long weekend.

XXXX

Blaine and Kurt sat next to each other on one side of the rectangular dinner table as Burt and Carole served the meal. Carole carrying a bowl of salad and basket of garlic bread followed by Burt clad in oven mits carrying a steaming lasagna and placing it on the trivet in the center of the table.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Hummel for having me. Everything looks delicious," Blaine complimented.

Kurt smiled to himself, not daring to turn his adoring stare on his boyfriend. His heart filled. _So far, so good_, he thought. Blaine's manners were impeccable.

Finn was shoveling heaps of food onto his plate, causing Kurt to roll his eyes. The food was passed and served. Kurt took a small piece of lasagna and filled the rest of his plate with salad, turning his nose up completely at the garlic bread. He really didn't want his breath to smell like garlic for the rest of the night. Blaine apparently didn't have the same concern as he loaded his plate with a huge piece of lasagna, some salad, and two pieces of garlic bread. Kurt stared at the sheer volume of food on his boyfriend's plate and grinned, wondering for a moment where Blaine put it all in his compact body. And, oh boy, now he was thinking about Blaine's body while sitting at the dinner table with his family. And that needed to stop.

Blaine noticed Kurt's glance and momentarily felt embarrassed. He shouldn't have taken so much. But, he was hungry. It had been nearly 5 hours since he last ate. When he looked across the table at the amount of food Finn had heaped on his plate, he felt better. They were growing teenage boys, food in large quantity was a way of life. How could Kurt always eat like a sparrow? Didn't he get hungry? It was probably what kept Kurt so trim, Blaine resolved. And, oh boy, now he was thinking about Kurt's body while sitting at the dinner table with Kurt's family. And that needed to stop.

Kurt's sock covered foot rubbing softly over his underneath interrupted his thoughts. Blaine looked out the corner of his eye at his boyfriend. Kurt was staring straight ahead, no indication on his face of the activities happening under the table. Blaine tried to hide his smirk. _God, Kurt was such a freakin' flirt._

"So, how are the classes looking this semester, boys?" Burt asked, breaking the silence.

"Brutal," Kurt deadpanned, drawing the eyes of everyone at the table.

"I wasn't there all last semester. I came in and picked up where they were. I didn't have time to think about it. This time I got the syllabuses detailing everything we would have to do this semester. It's a bit overwhelming," Kurt explained.

"Dalton can be that way," Blaine agreed. "But you just take it one week at a time." He took a moment to smile at Kurt. "Besides, you did really well last semester. You don't have anything to worry about."

Kurt was looking right at him now. "So says Mr. I-didn't-know-there-were-other-grades-besides-As," Kurt snipped.

Blaine let out a small laugh, blushing.

"You get straight As at Dalton?" Finn asked in confusion, trying to remember the last time he got an A in something other than athletics or Glee club.

"Yes, he's kind of brilliant," Kurt deadpanned looking toward his step-brother, drawing an even darker color to Blaine's face.

"Well, I don't always get As," Blaine tried to explain. Kurt's head whipped toward his boyfriend.

"Just because you got one B in one course in _junior high_ doesn't negate your straight A status," he quipped, before returning his eyes to his plate. Blaine maintained ridiculously good grades and it was just another thing that Kurt adored about him.

Blaine tried to wipe the stupidly adoring grin from his face. Kurt always did know how to put him in his place.

"Well that is wonderful, Blaine," Carole complimented.

"Thank you Mrs. Hummel."

"So, how are New Directions?" Kurt asked, changing the subject. "Have you picked your songs for Regionals yet?"

Finn drew a concerned look on his face, his mouth full of lasagna. He swallowed audibly before speaking, "If you are looking for inside info you've come to the wrong place. I'm not supposed to tell you anything."

"Says who?" Kurt asked, as if he didn't already know.

"Rachel," Finn grumbled, drawing laughs from the others at the table.

"I wasn't trying to spy, Finn. I was just making conversation," Kurt said flatly.

"That's good considering how bad of a spy you apparently are," Finn teased, looking back and forth between the two boys opposite him.

Blaine nearly choked on the piece of food in his mouth and Kurt shot Finn his best bitch face. Finn laughed like he knew a secret and he didn't care if everyone else knew as well. Burt and Carole sat a bit befuddled, looking at each other in confusion.

"Well," Finn finally continued, "to answer your question. No. We don't have our songs picked out yet. You know how it works, Kurt, we are always putting things together right at the last minute."

"Yeah," Kurt agreed. "New Directions seems to work best that way."

Blaine was surprised by this comment considering all of the time the Warblers spent rehearsing for competitions and realized that this was probably the reason that Kurt was able to come in just before Sectionals and learn the songs and choreography well enough to perform with the Warblers.

"How about you guys?" Finn wondered, stuffing his mouth with bread.

"We have song ideas. We will do auditions for leads soon. Then the council will put it all together and announce who will be singing what," Blaine answered.

"Wow, dude. It's over a month until Regionals. You guys will have so much time to practice," Finn stated.

"That's the idea. We plan to take you guys down," Kurt returned nonchalantly. Blaine's eyebrows shot up. _Really, glee club rivalry at the dinner table?_

"Good luck with that, dude," Finn said, looking at his step-brother straight in the eyes, both of them smiling.

Burt and Carole took in the whole conversation in silence, happiness stirring in their hearts. They looked at the three young men that graced their table. Kurt and Finn were bantering like brothers, whatever awkwardness there had been between them completely in the past. Kurt seemed happy. The kind of happy Burt hadn't seen in a very long time, and Carole had never seen. And then there was Blaine, who, they both decided, made a lovely addition to their dinner table.

XXXX

"Blaine?" a nearly silent whisper issued into the night.

"Yeah," he returned just as quietly, rolling over on the blow up mattress between Kurt and Finn's twin beds to face Kurt.

Kurt peaked his head over the side of the bed, eyes glistening in the moonlight.

"Hi," he said softly, meeting Blaine's eyes. "Did I wake you?"

"No," Blaine answered honestly. He had been laying awake for what seemed like a really long time listening to the sound of Kurt's breathing (unfortunately occasionally masked by Finn's snoring) in the night air.

"Good."

They stared adoringly at each other for several minutes, enjoying the opportunity just to stare uninhibitedly.

Then Kurt rolled back, patting the mattress beside him. Blaine shook his head. "What about your brother?" he questioned.

"Oh, don't worry about him. Finn is a really heavy sleeper, especially when he is snoring. We could probably blast show tunes right now and it wouldn't disturb him." He patted the bed next to him again in askance.

Blaine was uneasy. "I'm sorry. I don't think it's a good idea."

Kurt leaned back toward him, showing off his best pout. "Please?" he begged adorably, batting his eyelashes at Blaine.

Blaine shut his eyes to right his brain because Kurt batting his eyelashes did things to Blaine, things that were not going to help the current situation. "No Kurt. I'm sorry. I'm not going to get you in trouble."

"I'm not going to get in trouble because no one will know," Kurt countered. "It's the dead of night. Everyone is asleep."

"I'll fall asleep," Blaine said honestly opening his eyes again.

"No you won't," Kurt teased suggestively, clearly having ulterior motives for having Blaine in his bed.

_Oh, god why is Kurt doing this to me? _Blaine thought._ Why is he making me have to be the strong one? Why is he making me have to say 'no' when all I want to do is say 'yes, dear god, yes'?_

Blaine shook his head, closing his eyes once again. Kurt swiftly leaned over the side of the bed, capturing Blaine's lips in his own. Blaine gasped loudly in surprise, but Kurt's hand caught his cheek before he could pull away. So he gave in, enjoying a long, slow kiss with the boy he loved. When Kurt pulled back he nuzzled their noses together, resting his forehead on Blaine's for a moment, feeling his heart race.

_I love you,_ Kurt heard his heart say. _I love that you protect me even when it interferes with your desires. I love that you care so much. Oh, god, I love you_. _And you are here. And you are mine. And I just wish I could tell you that._

He hoped that the look he was giving Blaine articulated even part of the feelings running through his body. He kissed Blaine softly on one cheek, then the other, then the forehead before taking his boyfriend's hand in his own and settling himself back on the bed, arm over the side. Their fingers intertwined comfortably and Blaine began to draw lazy patterns with his thumb across Kurt's fingers, staring at their hands joined together in the darkness, unable to distinguish his from the other boy's.

Kurt's eyes were closed and it wasn't long before his breathing became relaxed and rhythmic. When Blaine was sure he was asleep he sat up carefully and as quietly as he could on the squeaky air mattress, raising Kurt's hand to rest on the bed next to his perfect face. He unraveled their fingers and stared at the sleeping angel, emotions coursing through him with an intensity he wasn't expecting. He placed a gentle kiss on Kurt's cheek and Kurt hummed softly in satisfaction, surprising Blaine. He quickly, but quietly, regained his position on the air mattress, settling himself in and finally letting sleep take hold.

XXXX

When Kurt awoke in the morning, Blaine and Finn were still sound asleep. He took in the sight before him. Finn in plaid pajama pants and McKinley high football t-shirt laying face down on his bed, arm over the side and feet hanging off the end. Blaine clad in dark gray sweat pants and blue Warblers t-shirt was wrapped burrito-style in the blanket and curled up in fetal position facing Kurt's bed. Kurt cocked his head to the side to take in the beautiful face in front of him, a mound of dark curly hair mused atop his head. His face scrunched with sleep, lips moving a bit in his dream.

Kurt wondered what Blaine was dreaming about. He wondered if Blaine had the same kind of delicious dreams about Kurt that Kurt had about him. Kurt was thankful that Blaine no longer only existed in his dreams, but in his waking hours as well.

XXXX

Burt worked for several hours on Saturday mornings at his shop, so after breakfast all three boys spent some time working on their various assignments. Kurt and Blaine spread their books and papers across the kitchen table, taking seats next to each other, rubbing their feet together and stealing glances when they thought no one was watching.

Burt arrived just in time for the game. Finn and Burt plopped themselves on the couch as Carole and Kurt worked in the kitchen preparing the game time snacks. Blaine stood in the doorway of the kitchen watching for a moment before asking, "What can I do to help, Mrs. Hummel?"

"Oh, Blaine, you are such a sweetheart," she cooed, "but it's not necessary. Go. Enjoy the game. Kurt and I have this under control."

"I really don't mind. I actually quite enjoy cooking."

Kurt looked up, a pleasantly surprised look on his face. Why hadn't he known this about Blaine?

"Here," Kurt said, "can you cut up this onion?"

"Sure," Blaine said moving to the sink to wash his hands before taking a knife. Kurt continued trying to busy himself with the tomatoes he was preparing, but couldn't avert his gaze when Blaine began to chop the onion with rapid speed and precision. Kurt couldn't believe what he was seeing, Blaine was chopping the onion like a professional chef, faster than even Kurt was capable. Kurt watched his boyfriend's hands move quickly and precisely. And despite his best effort, Kurt's mouth hung open a bit as he watched. Oh god, it was hot. _Dammit_, Kurt thought to himself, _how does Blaine manage to make everything he does so fucking attractive? _

Carole pretended to busy herself on the other side of the kitchen, smirking when she saw the look that Kurt was currently giving Blaine.

"How's that?" Blaine asked triumphantly as he finished, happily meeting Kurt's eyes.

"It's okay, I guess," Kurt replied, hoping for sarcasm, but being unable to hide the admiration in his voice.

Blaine smiled brightly. "Anything else?"

When Blaine had fulfilled his usefulness in the kitchen, he retreated to the couch, talking a seat alongside Finn.

When Kurt entered the room, a bowl of homemade salsa in one hand and crudites in the other he was struck for a moment, literally frozen to the spot. There on the couch sat his father, his step-brother, and his boyfriend equally involved in the game. But it wasn't that fact that struck him. It was the easiness with which they all seemed to be sharing space. Like it was normal. Natural. Right. Kurt was overwhelmed for a moment, suddenly feeling like he had a vision of the future right there in front of his eyes.

Kurt and Carole set the food on the table and Carole hurried back to the kitchen for plates and napkins, while Kurt made his way to the arm chair next to Blaine, continuing to stare at the scene in front of him with amusement.

When Carole reentered the room, Blaine stood. "Here, Mrs. Hummel," he said offering his seat to her.

"Oh, that's okay Blaine, honey. I'll just grab a chair from the table."

"No. I insist. I actually prefer to sit on the floor." Kurt would have been irritated if he hadn't been so endeared. _Gee, Blaine, could you be any more perfect?_ he thought.

Carole smiled broadly and accepted, prompting Finn to move over so that she could sit between her son and her husband. Kurt turned in his seat, draping his legs over the arm of the chair and making room for Blaine to take the floor. Blaine seated himself and leaned back against the front of the chair, his head next to Kurt's hip.

Once again plates were filled with food. Once again Blaine matched Finn bite for bite. Once again Kurt marveled at it all. And once again he resisted the urge to move his hand to tangle in his boyfriend's hair or rest on his boyfriend's shoulder.

XXXX

"First your parents, now all of your friends?" Blaine fretted. "Kurt, this is the exact opposite of taking things slowly."

They were alone in Kurt's bedroom as Kurt was planning his outfit for the impromptu party Mercedes had called to tell him about.

Kurt shot Blaine a reassuring look as he continued perusing his sweaters. "It's going to be fine."

Blaine pulled his legs up, crossing them in front of him on the bed where he sat, looking unconvinced.

"You could always stay here and hang out with my dad," Kurt offered, not looking away from his clothes.

"On second thought," Blaine said suddenly sounding more eager, "I think going to meet your friends sounds like a fantastic idea."

XXXX

"He's bringing Blaine?" Rachel whined. "Great! Just what we need, another spy in our midst."

"He's not a spy, Rachel. He's Kurt's best friend," Mercedes said as she finished setting up the karaoke machine.

"I thought you were Kurt's best friend."

"His best friend _at Dalton_," Mercedes clarified.

"I still don't see why he has to come to this party," Rachel continued.

"He's home with Kurt for the weekend. If we want to see Kurt, then we are going to see Blaine, too."

"Ugh. Well, I definitely want to see Kurt," Rachel sighed pensively. "But if this ends badly, you are taking the responsibility."

Mercedes shot Rachel a disbelieving look. She could be such a drama queen sometimes.

"Fine," Mercedes agreed. She knew everything would be fine. And she knew that New Directions better get used to having Blaine Anderson around. Mercedes had a feeling that he was going to be around for quite a while.

XXXX

Mercedes greeted Kurt and Blaine at the door with hugs, squeezing Blaine harder and longer than would have seemed necessary. She smiled knowingly, winking at him, letting Blaine know that not only did she know about their secret, but she approved. Blaine felt a wave of relief tumble over him. At least there was someone else who knew.

Hours of singing, dancing, food, video games, and silliness later Blaine had made quite the impression on the group. They were thrilled to have Kurt home and happy. And they were pleased that he had brought with him such a charming companion. Besides exhibiting only kindness and good manners, Blaine was well spoken and had something to add to almost any conversation. He chatted with the boys about sports and video games and with the girls about fashion and musicals. Even Rachel who had been eyeing him suspiciously all night had warmed up to him when he started talking about his love for _Funny Girl_. Kurt only had to rescue Blaine once, when Brittany started talking to him about how he and Kurt were like dolphins. But even then Blaine was holding his own, despite his confusion.

Kurt just stood in awe of his boyfriend. In the space of a couple hours he had managed to endear himself to the whole of New Directions all while remaining coy about the relationship he shared with Kurt. The force pulling Kurt to Blaine was becoming so strong that Kurt wasn't sure how much longer he was going to be able to hold it off. So, when Blaine excused himself to use the restroom, Kurt snuck down the hall shortly after him. He caught Blaine as he exited, pushing him back through the door and locking it behind them. It had been nearly 20 hours of shared space since their clandestine midnight kiss and the tension was killing Kurt. So, he wasted no time closing the space between them, crashing their lips together. They kissed urgently, hands grasping for purchase on each others backs, stifling the moans that attempted to escape their mouths when their tongues met. They pulled back breathless, gasping for air.

_This is so cliche_, Kurt thought. Making out in the bathroom at a party. But right then neither Kurt nor Blaine could find the will to care. Kurt had a _boyfriend _to make out with in a bathroom at a party. And that fact made him far happier that giving in to some teenage cliche.

Blaine traced Kurt's jaw with feather-weight kisses before moving his mouth next to Kurt's ear and whispering, "You don't know how badly I have been wanting to do this all day. It's like torture." He continued his path down Kurt's neck, as Kurt whispered into his ear, "You are amazing." Kurt could feel Blaine smile against his neck. "They all adore you, Blaine."

Blaine lifted his head and looked into his boyfriend's bright, lust filled eyes. "This surprises you?" Blaine asked, trying for coy, but landing on concerned.

"Not in the least," Kurt reassured, pressing his lips firmly, but softly to his boyfriend's, melting into him. They stayed pressed together, sharing warmth, feeling the rise and fall of each others chest for as long as they dared before creeping back down the hall and returning to the party.

"There you are," Mercedes said, a bit exasperated, as she crossed the room to Kurt. She took in the looks on the two boys faces' and had no problem discerning what they had been up to. She cocked a sly smile. "Rachel is on her fifth song in a row and I need back up."

Kurt and Blaine chuckled as Mercedes took Kurt's hand and started dragging him across the room to where Rachel was finishing her song. But, no sooner did she finally finish the incredibly long last note, then Artie rolled forward clapping unenthusiastically and wrenching the microphone from her hands. Rachel bowed pretentiously and blew kisses to her less than adoring audience as she moved away from the microphone.

"Okay, y'all. Let's get some old school jumping up in here," Artie announced as the music started pumping.

The ladies of New Directions and Kurt formed a group directly in front of Artie as he began to sing, dancing together in a group pumping their hips in time to the music.

_This goes out to all the  
Women in the world  
Especially her_

Artie winked at Brittany causing her to smile sweetly.

_You know it  
Don't even matter your age  
Don't even matter yo colour  
Yo fellas I ain't  
Forget about y'all  
This is for everybody  
Who like to dance  
Just listen to what I'm sayin'  
And do it  
And take a chance_

The ladies and Kurt were all smiling and laughing as they formed a long line, placing their hands on each others hips, dipping in unison, pumping their hips. The remaining boys were all starting to feel a bit hot under the collar at the sight, shouting their approval. Blaine was no exception, his mouth a bit agape. _Oh my god look at those hips._ Blaine inadvertently licked his lips, swallowing hard. The residual heat from their encounter in the bathroom mixed with the visual of Kurt's thrusting was slowly unraveling Blaine's thoughts. The desire to lurch forward and touch his boyfriend was growing and he was starting to salivate. Kurt caught his eye for a moment with a look that clearly said that he knew exactly what his display was doing to Blaine. _Oh that fucking tease_, Blaine's brain hissed.

_I put my hand upon your hip  
When I dip you dip we dip  
You put your hand upon my hip  
When you dip I dip we dip  
I put my hand upon your hip  
When I dip you dip we dip  
You put yours and I put mine  
And we can get down low  
And roll it round_

As Artie finished the first chorus he motioned Brittany to come toward him and cued the boys to get in on the action. The other boys joined in the group, breaking the line into couples or groups of three. Brittany and Santana put on a show for Artie, as Quinn and Sam moved together. Rachel and Finn, Puck and Lauren, Mike and Tina all coupled up. Mercedes held her spot next to Kurt as Blaine wasted no time joining them. The whole of the room smiling brightly as bodies began to grind together.

_Get on the floor like I said before  
Y'all remember that down low  
Just put a little dip with it  
Now roll those hips with it  
Pop it push it rock it roll it  
Can't control it?  
I'll come hold it  
It's all in fun so take a chance  
Just get on the floor and  
Do that dance y'all  
I know you like it  
So don't try to fight it_

Kurt and Blaine's eyes were locked together, both of them appreciating the hungry stare that met their own, thankful that only Mercedes seemed to be paying any attention to them. Kurt was surprised how well Blaine was keeping up with the group. This dance was a far cry from the two-step he usually performed with the Warblers. Kurt's brain was starting to short circuit a bit when his eyes drifted down his boyfriend to below his belt. _His hips. Oh my, can he move his hips._ Kurt swallowed thickly, trying hard to keep his eyes from blowing wide with desire. He moved his eyes back up to find a knowingly conceited smirk on his boyfriend's face, as if to say "like what you see?" Blaine knew that two could play at this game. Kurt couldn't handle the heat anymore without becoming more overwhelmed than he thought appropriate so he turned his back to Blaine, a move that Blaine saw as an invitation. His eyes focused on the curve of Kurt's ass for a moment before he moved up behind him, close enough for Kurt to feel his breath on the back of his neck as they began to move in unison.

_Turn around baby let me  
See it from the back  
Yeah, I like it like that  
Get up now  
Roll those hips  
Drop down, double up  
On those dips  
Freak Artie wanna see  
Can y'all do this  
Right here with me_

Mercedes smiled wildly at the sight of Kurt's face as he realized that his boyfriend was dancing up on him. And she nearly laughed when she saw her friend trying to maintain some kind of composure as he and his boyfriend's bodies inevitably started to collide. Then Kurt closed his eyes just for a moment, and Mercedes began to feel like she was intruding on a private moment so she moved away to dance with Brittany and Santana. Kurt was trying to control his breathing and he thought that closing his eyes would help. Blaine's hot erratic breath on his neck, the feeling of his boyfriend's body pressed closely up behind him, the synchronicity with which their bodies were moving together was all too much. Kurt was starting to lose himself.

As the second chorus began, Kurt spun around meeting Blaine's eyes once more and finding there a look of wanting to match his own. And they started to give in, placing their hands on each others hips, pumping their hips together, body rolling into each other.

_I put my hand upon your hip  
When I dip you dip we dip  
You put your hand upon my hip  
When you dip I dip we dip  
I put my hand upon your hip  
When I dip you dip we dip  
You put yours and I put mine  
And we can dip down low  
And roll it round_

As the song ended, they were thankful that everyone in the room seemed to be lost in their own lust filled haze. The couples all kissing each other, some softly and others passionately. There were cheers and high fives for Artie when Brittany finally removed her mouth from his and no one seemed to notice the looks being exchanged between the two boys near the corner of the room. The two boys that had neither broken their stare nor their position since the song ended. The boys that were panting heavily and grinning devilishly at each other.

XXXX

The three boys tumbled into the room Kurt and Finn shared, drunk on the night's events. Pajamas on, the couple lay in their respective beds, smiles plastered ridiculously across their faces, listening intently to the silence and waiting for Finn to begin snoring.

As soon as he did, Kurt called softly between snores, "Blaine."

Hearing his name, his boyfriend wasted no time gingerly lifting himself off of his mattress and onto Kurt's bed. He was beyond the point of protest, desperate for contact between their bodies. He lay down next to his boyfriend, while Kurt pulled the blanket to cover both of them. They lay side by side, facing each other, legs tangled comfortably together, noses all but touching, hands clasped between them. At this distance they could take in each others eyes and feel each others breath. Blaine raised his free hand, settling it on Kurt's cheek stroking over his cheek bone with his thumb. Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's side, stroking over the soft skin revealed just below that hem of his t-shirt.

They stared silently and blissfully at each other for a long time, their breathing becoming unified, adoring smiles ever present. They knew that things would not become heated between them given the other boy sleeping just feet away, but being under the sheets together was, in itself, ridiculously exciting.

Blaine stroked over Kurt's face, tracing his chin, nose, and eyelids with his fingers before moving his hand to comb through his boyfriend's perfect chestnut locks. Kurt's fingers trailed softly over Blaine's back and up to his shoulders before coming to rest on the back of Blaine's neck. Blaine looped his arm under Kurt's, placing a strong hand on Kurt's back. They pulled each other closer, closing eyes and rubbing noses before pressing their lips softly together. They breathed into the soft, sweet kiss.

When they broke, Blaine placed a kiss on the end of Kurt's nose while Kurt traced his boyfriend's eyebrow with his thumb. They smiled in unison, the feelings of loving and being loved transferring freely between them. Their hearts swelled to the point of bursting.

_So lucky. So, so lucky._

Blaine placed chaste kiss on Kurt's cheek before sliding down a bit to rest his head under Kurt's chin. They pulled themselves even closer together so that their bodies were not only completely flush, but pressed firmly against each other. Their breathing continued in unison, Kurt breathing in as Blaine breathed out so that their chests rose and fell together as though they were one. Delicious warmth spread through their bodies. Wrapped together in the comfortable silence of Kurt's childhood bed they savored just feeling each other breathe.

The next thing he knew, Kurt felt Blaine's warmth moving away from him as sleep was taking hold. He was conscious enough to notice the change, but not conscious enough to protest. Blaine kissed him softly on the cheek once more and was gone.

XXXX

Sunday morning came and went in a flurry of brunch and casual conversation. As the meal drew to a close, Kurt turned to Burt.

"Blaine and I are going to go work on some homework and our audition pieces for a little while before we need to head back."

"Hey, if you boys would like an audience to practice on, we are available. We always enjoy hearing you sing."

Kurt shot Blaine a nervous glance. They had been hoping to escape for some private time. He tried to read his boyfriend's face and determine an appropriate answer.

But before Kurt could decide on something, Blaine said, "Okay, Mr. Hummel. I always do better when I have an audience."

Kurt stared at him in stunned silence. Blaine was an incredible suck up and Kurt loved him for it. But, he was disappointed that they would not get the chance to spend time alone together.

Kurt and Blaine ran down to the basement to retrieve Blaine's guitar as Carole, Burt, and Finn took their places on the couch.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kurt asked.

"Sure," Blaine returned confidently, a smirk on his face.

"Okay. I just don't normally put on random performances in front of my dad, so this is kind of weird."

"Don't worry, babe. You always sing beautifully and it will be good practice," Blaine said as he placed a soft, chaste kiss on Kurt's cheek.

"You know exactly how to get your way don't you?" They both grinned, taking in each others eyes for a moment.

"It's a gift," Blaine agreed as he turned for the stairs.

XXXX

Loud clapping and cheers met Kurt as he finished his song. He took a small bow before taking a seat in the easy chair as Blaine replaced him in front of the group, pulling up a chair he had brought in from the kitchen and shouldering his guitar.

Blaine drew in a large breath as he began to strum the lead in, closing his eyes slightly and looking down at that floor. Everyone recognized the song immediately and Burt looked lovingly on his wife as Blaine began to sing.

_Wise men say, only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you _

Kurt's eyes immediately grew wide as he stared in shock at Blaine. _He's not doing this right now, right here, in front of my dad! Please tell me he is not doing this._

_Shall I stay, would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you _

As Blaine sang the last line he looked up, catching Kurt's eyes amorously in his. Burt looked at the boy singing in front of him, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion as he suddenly became aware of the look on Blaine's face, a look directed at his son. Burt's eyes traveled to Kurt.

_Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things, are meant to be _

Burt saw a similarly amorous look spread across his son's face and he suddenly realized the thing that had been evading him all weekend. Blaine was singing fully and unabashedly to Kurt now. Their eyes locked together in a forever stare. Kurt had forgotten their company so enraptured by Blaine and the beautiful melody escaping his mouth. His trepidation melted into joy.

_Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

Carole grabbed Burt's hand reassuringly, stroking it gently, as he sat a bit dumbfounded watching the scene unfold. She had, of course, known since Kurt and Blaine had arrived home on Friday that there was more going on between the two of them than they were letting on. She could sense it in the way that they stared too long, the way they beamed when the other spoke, the way Kurt smiled in a way she had not seen before.

_Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things, are meant to be_

Finn's mouth hung open as his eyes raced back an forth from his step-brother, to Blaine, to Burt, to his mom. He had sung in front of someone's parents before and it had resulted in said person being thrown out of her house. Finn couldn't believe what he was hearing and yet neither Burt nor his mother looked upset or like they were ready to throw anyone out. In fact as dumbstruck as Burt looked, that look was now dissolving into understanding. Burt could see the look on Kurt's face, the effortless smile, the hearts in his eyes and Burt smiled too.

_Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

Generous applause from the stunned audience met Blaine as he finished the final note. He smiled wildly at Kurt, admiring the look he was receiving from his boyfriend, a mix of admiration, awe, and love.

XXXX

Somehow they managed to escape the living room without too much further conversation by giving some excuse about needing to get packed and ready to go . Burt made to protest, but Carole's reassuring hand stopped him. Her eyes begging him to let the couple have a few minutes. They exited the living room without giving in to the magnetism between them. A magnetism that completely overwhelmed them the moment they reached the bottom of the stairs in Kurt's room.

Kurt launched himself at his boyfriend, crashing their lips together, wrapping him up in his arms. Blaine's arms flew around Kurt as well, his guitar pressed against Kurt's back. Blaine was relieved. He had taken a huge gamble and he was happy that Kurt was kissing him instead of yelling at him. When Kurt pulled back there were tears forming in his eyes. He was overcome with emotion. Blaine was falling in love with him and he had told not only Kurt, but his family as well. He wanted to be mad at Blaine for revealing their secret, but he just couldn't find that emotion anywhere in his nearly bursting heart. Instead he felt thankful. Thankful that Blaine had summoned the courage to make their announcement in such an amazing way.

"I can't... I can't believe you just did that," Kurt said breathlessly.

"I couldn't help myself, Kurt," Blaine said, bringing his hand to settle on Kurt's cheek, wiping a tear from the corner of his boyfriend's eye.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Kurt laughed, leaning his forehead against his boyfriend's.

"Well, I haven't exactly enjoyed lying to your dad all weekend."

"I know."

"And it seemed like things were going pretty well. Your dad didn't seem like he hated me, so I figured why not take a chance?"

"You're such an idiot," Kurt said smiling with hearts in his eyes.

"You are worth it, Kurt." He paused, looking hard into Kurt's eyes. "I'm just really glad that you're not mad at me."

Kurt brushed his lips softly over Blaine's to reinforce that he was definitely not mad.

"Yeah, you got really lucky there," Kurt said, grinning.

"I know."

XXXX

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Hummel for your hospitality. I appreciate you putting me up for the weekend. I had a wonderful time."

"Anytime, Blaine," Carole said, smiling and embracing him in a warm hug. Blaine extended his hand to shake Burt's, looking him cautiously in the eye.

"Blaine," Burt's serious tone gave Carole her cue to give them space, "I think this is the point where I am supposed to tell you that my fist is bigger than your head and that if you _ever_ hurt my son, I will _hunt you down_ and gut you like a fish. But, I am not going to do that." Burt let that thought hang over Blaine for a moment before continuing, "What you need to know is that Kurt is _my son_. I love him more than anything. He means the world to me. Remember that. And treat him right."

"Yes, of course Mr. Hummel. I would never intentionally hurt Kurt, I care a lot about him," Blaine said truthfully.

"I know you do, Blaine."

The silence that stretched between them was a mix of awkward and comfortable. Burt feeling the strangeness of the moment when a parent realizes that they may be standing across from their child's future.

Kurt reached the top of the stairs to find his father and boyfriend standing silently together and looking at each other strangely. Kurt eyed at them suspiciously and when they noticed his presence they both turned to him and smiled.

"Let me take that," Blaine said as he moved to take Kurt's suitcase. "I'll go put it in the car."

"Thank you," Kurt called after him as he headed for the door.

Kurt stood in front of his dad, unsure of what to say. His father was looking at him quizzically, a mix of fear and contentment on his face, like he was seeing Kurt for the first time with new eyes. Burt had always wanted Kurt to find someone who would look at him the way that Blaine had, he just didn't realize that day would come so soon.

"So," Burt began a bit awkwardly, "you and Blaine are, uh, dating now?"

"Yes, for a week," Kurt said shifting from side to side.

Burt smiled at the gravity of what Kurt had just said. Kurt had invited his boyfriend of one day home for the weekend to meet his father. It spoke volumes about the seriousness with which Kurt was approaching this relationship. And it frightened Burt. Because while he always suspected that Kurt had more than friendly feelings for Blaine (even Burt had been surprised when Kurt announced he was going to Winter Formal with a boy named Cameron instead of a boy named Blaine), having amorous feelings, going on dates, and even having a boyfriend were all totally different things than bringing said boyfriend home to spend the weekend with your family.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Burt inquired.

"I don't know," Kurt said, hanging his head a little. "I wanted to, but you had never really spent any time with Blaine to get to know him. He is special and I wanted you to have that chance to see that before you saw him as my boyfriend."

As much as he didn't want to admit it, Kurt had a point. Burt would have seen Blaine differently if he had been looking at him as Kurt's boyfriend. He would have been over analyzing his every move, trying to figure out if he was good enough for his son, and watching the two of them like a hawk.

"Are you happy, Kurt?"

Kurt couldn't hide the stars in his eyes, "_So happy_, Dad."

"Then I am happy, too."

They stood for a moment in a comfortable silence.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah, Dad."

"Take care of yourself and your heart. Because I love you more than anything. Okay?"

"Okay, Dad," Kurt said as he moved into his father's arms. "I love you, too."

It was a hug that Burt never wanted to end because somehow it seemed like an ending, like the last hug he had given Kurt before he went off to kindergarten, the hug he gave him when they laid Elizabeth to rest, the last hug before Kurt took his driving test, the last hug before he left Kurt at Dalton. Burt could feel that something was changing, that Kurt was moving a little farther away from being Burt's little boy and turning into a young man. When Burt let go, Kurt was going to walk out the front door with his _boyfriend_, they were going to go back to a place where Burt couldn't watch over Kurt, and they were going to continue molding themselves together, sharing the firsts of young love and becoming something completely separate from him. Burt was just going to have to trust that he had taught Kurt well enough and loved him hard enough to keep him.

Kurt could feel that something was changing, too. He sensed his father's melancholia though he didn't exactly understand it. Kurt was in love and excited for what this next chapter would bring.

When they finally released, Burt shouted, "Finn, Carole, he's leaving."

Carole immediately appeared hugging Kurt tightly as she said her goodbyes. Finn appeared as well, awkwardly extending his hand before Kurt pulled him into a bro hug.

"Take it easy bro," Finn said as Kurt headed for the door.

Outside his boyfriend had loaded his car with all of their belongings and was leaning against the hood, a vision as always. Kurt's heart leapt.

He turned to his father once more, "I love you, Dad. I'll call you when we get there."

"Okay. Drive safely. I love you, too."

Burt watched him walk away. He watched Blaine open the door for him, even though Kurt was driving. He watched the smile that graced Kurt's face when he looked at Blaine and the intimate exchange they seemed to be having as the car disappeared from the driveway. And he prayed silently and hopefully that Kurt's heart would remain intact.

XXXX

Kurt slammed the brakes as they rounded the corner, throwing the car in park and launching himself from his seat and into Blaine's lap. He lavished warm kisses across his boyfriend's face, along his jaw, and down his neck until he met Blaine's pulse and pulled a wanton growl from his boyfriend's lips.

"What did he say to you?" Kurt asked urgently, meeting Blaine's eyes. "Did he threaten you?"

Blaine shook his head, smiling broadly. "He said only that he loves you and I need to remember that and treat you right."

"Oh my god, Blaine. I am so sorry," Kurt apologized.

"Are you kidding me?" Blaine laughed. "Of all the ways that could have happened that was a better outcome than I could have imagined."

"Well, if you would have just kept your gorgeous mouth shut you could have saved us both the awkwardness," Kurt said, trying for irritation but not quite pulling it off.

"Your dad really loves you, Kurt. You are very lucky."

"I know," Kurt replied. "And you are about to be very lucky, too."

Kurt reached down and pulled the lever on the passenger seat sending Blaine toppling backwards into a reclined position, Kurt following the movement of the chair and capturing his lips hungrily. The weekend had been a success. His gorgeous, perfect, wonderful Blaine had managed to charm the socks off of not only his parents, but his friends as well. Kurt needed to touch and taste his ridiculous perfection so badly.

When Kurt finally removed his mouth from Blaine's, he focused his attentions on the shell of Blaine's ear teasing kisses along the edge and breathing hotly. Blaine was already feeling himself start to go, the sensation of Kurt's body pressed atop his own, his hot breath ghosting at his ear.

"I am already lucky, Kurt," he managed. "I have you."

"The right thing to say, every time," Kurt whispered seductively into his boyfriend's ear, sending a shiver down Blaine's back. Kurt continued his attack, slowly kissing a path to Blaine's Adam's apple, lightly sucking at it. Blaine's breath hitched and he tangled one hand in the back of Kurt's hair, the other on Kurt's back.

"What I mean is that you don't have to do anything else to make me feel lucky."

Kurt looked up quizzically. "But I want to," he implored, searching Blaine's eyes. Blaine immediately closed them trying to keep his thoughts and not let them escape into his boyfriend's expressive eyes.

Kurt kissed him softly on the mouth. "Blaine?" he asked softly against his lips.

Blaine opened his eyes and locked them on his boyfriend's. He was swept away by the intensity of the moment. He was scared. Blaine didn't want to admit it, even to himself, but this feeling of being carried away just by a look was terrifying him. Not because he didn't want to succumb to the feeling but because he wanted so desperately to do everything right by Kurt. He loved Kurt. He never wanted to be the source of any of his pain. He didn't want things to move too fast and for them to have regrets.

"Don't you want me to?" Kurt asked in confusion, pulling back slightly to take in Blaine's whole face instead of just his eyes.

And he didn't want to make Kurt doubt.

"Of course I do," Blaine answered honestly.

"Then let me, please."

"I just don't want you to ever have any regrets."

Kurt laughed. "Last time I checked I was the one straddling _you_."

Blaine blushed at Kurt's forwardness. Kurt continued, "What kind of regrets am I going to have when I am practically begging you for this?"

"I just want you to be sure."

Kurt couldn't quite understand why Blaine was pushing this so hard. They were both new at this and it wasn't like Kurt was suggesting that they go all the way right this minute. But, yes, he definitely wanted _more_. Then a question sparked in his mind, "Are you not sure?"

Now Blaine was starting to find tears in his eyes because Kurt was obviously hurt and that was the last thing that Blaine wanted. He felt pathetic, like he was ruining a perfect situation unnecessarily. Here was his amazing, gorgeous boyfriend that wanted to love him the way he always dreamed someone would and he was hesitating, holding back.

Blaine swallowed hard. "I am sure that one day, if you will have me, I will give everything of myself to you," Blaine said, his voice shaky. "But, I am not sure that either of us is ready for that right now."

Kurt could feel his eyes starting to mist as well, because, wow, just wow. _Blaine wants to give everything of himself to me._

"I am sure that I agree with you," Kurt said, locking their eyes and rubbing the tip of his nose over Blaine's. He wiped the errant tear that streaked down Blaine's face with a soft thumb.

Then he laughed softly. "I just wanted to, like, give you a hickey or something. I wasn't suggesting losing ourselves to each other right here on the side of the road," he teased.

Blaine chuckled. He was good at nothing if not completely over thinking things. He wanted so much to be perfect for Kurt.

"I guess that would be okay," Blaine returned.

Kurt's eyes shot wide with excitement and he wasted no time recapturing Blaine's lips, teasing his tongue across them. Kurt enjoyed his position of power and the noises that were pouring freely from his boyfriend. Blaine was becoming malleable to his actions and Kurt savored the look of joy, desire, and peace that was spreading across Blaine's face. As Kurt dipped his lips below the collar of his boyfriend's polo, Blaine's noises changed from hums to moans, the sound sending heat coursing through Kurt's body. He teased soft kisses across Blaine's clavicle causing more groans to issue from Blaine's mouth, his eyes fluttering closed, his hands fisting tightly in Kurt's shirt and pulling him closer. When Kurt found a spot that was to his liking he licked and nipped at it before sinking into it with his mouth. Kurt was very much in control of his actions, being sure to pick a spot that would be easily covered by Blaine's uniform. Though he was very much enjoying the warmth that was welling up inside his body he was also keenly aware that he was the one who needed to keep his head right now because Blaine was not so slowly disintegrating below him. Kurt began to suck hard on Blaine's collar bone causing Blaine's hips to inadvertently buck upwards against Kurt. Kurt smiled against Blaine's skin before lifting his eyes to look at Blaine.

Blaine's eyes were open wide in horror. He moved to speak, but Kurt silenced him with a soft finger to the lips. He smiled at Blaine as he ground his hips down into Blaine's, eliciting a gasp from the older boy. Yes, clearly they were both enjoying this. The new found friction was delicious. Kurt didn't want to stop, but knew that stopping was probably for the best. He wanted that friction so badly, but for now he was just trying to reassure Blaine. Blaine smiled so adoringly at him that his heart lept in his chest.

Kurt returned to his work, smiling against Blaine's collar bone each time his boyfriend's hips would move beneath him. When he was satisfied with the mark he kissed a trail back up Blaine's neck to his mouth, enjoying the meshing of their lips for several more minutes. When their heart rates had settled and kisses turned lazy, Kurt leaned his forehead against Blaine's staring deeply into his eyes. _I love you, _he tried to make his eyes say. Blaine's eyes said _I love you_ in return.

Kurt crawled back across the car, turned the key in the ignition, and settled in for the drive back to Dalton.

XXXX

"Can you come in for a minute?" Blaine asked hopefully as they reached his dorm room door.

"Of course," Kurt said with a smile, thankful that their day was not quite over yet.

Kurt parked his suitcases and pillow near the door as Blaine plopped his duffel on the end of the bed, lowering his guitar case to the floor next to it. Their bodies immediately found each other, hands clasped together at their sides.

"Hey," Blaine cooed as he smiled into his boyfriend's eyes.

"Hey," Kurt returned, feeling a blush starting to creep up due to the weight of Blaine's stare.

"I hope you don't think what I am about to say is silly, but," Blaine paused for a moment to gaze lovingly upon his angel, and squeeze his boyfriend's hand, "happy anniversary."

He smiled hopefully waiting for Kurt's response. When Kurt beamed back at him he got his answer. It had been a week since Blaine had knelt before him in the choir room and asked to be his boyfriend. And Kurt smiled wildly, not only because Blaine remembered, but because he thought enough of the milestone to even bring it up. Kurt Hummel was celebrating an _anniversary_ with his_ boyfriend_. Yes, a week wasn't a very long time in the grand scheme of things, but it was something, however small, it was a beginning.

"Happy anniversary," Kurt returned shyly through his smile, his blush deepening.

Blaine leaned their lips together, capturing Kurt's in a soft, lingering kiss. He looked down sheepishly, realizing that he was now pushing his luck. "I, uh, made something for you."

Kurt's eyes grew wide in surprise and anticipation, his mouth suddenly gaping. Blaine looked up into his love's eyes taking in his surprised expression. Just the reaction that he had hoped for. And with that Blaine moved away to his desk, grabbing an envelope from the top drawer and placing it in Kurt's hand. Kurt opened it excitedly, removing the CD inside and reading the perfect penmanship.

"For my Teenage Dream.  
Yours, B"

Blaine took the disc and slipped into his computer, leaving Kurt standing in the center of the room in a stunned silence, his eyes beginning to mist. As the music of a guitar started to emanate from Blaine's computer, he returned to Kurt, taking his love in his arms.

"Dance with me," he whispered. They started to sway together, hands clutching bodies close as they heard Blaine's voice join the slow rhythm of the guitar. Their bodies moved in unison, as Kurt tried desperately to hold back the tidal wave of emotion that was sweeping over him, utterly failing as Blaine began singing softly into his ear.

_Wise men say, only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay, would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you _

The tears tumbled down Kurt's face and Blaine's eyes began to mist as well. Their bodies pressed unceasingly together, swaying in perfect unison, the world a distant memory. _This must be heaven on Earth_, Kurt thought to himself as he joined his boyfriend in song.

_Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things, are meant to be _

_Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
_

Their eyes found each other once again. The moment and the emotions steal their breath.

_Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things, are meant to be  
_

Blaine's voice issued from the computer into the silence of the room as they continued to move together. Promises spoken between their hearts, without words.

_Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

XXXX

**Songs:**

**Da Dip – Freak Nasty**

**Can't Help Falling in Love – Elvis Presley**

**In the next episode: Time keeps moving right along...**

**I appreciate your comments.**


	10. Shirts

**Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews. I read and appreciate each and every one. **

**As always, the songs are in the footnote and I don't own anything. **

**Thank you for reading!**

XXXX

"So it looks like the secret is out," Kurt heard Mercedes say through the phone the next day.

"Well, it is kind of hard to keep a secret when your idiot boyfriend serenades you in front of your entire family," Kurt lovingly snipped, squeezing Blaine's hand in his as they walked toward the cafeteria. Blaine leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder, batting his large puppy dog eyes at his boyfriend. Kurt smiled instinctively before shrugging him off.

"Remind me to hug that boy the next time I see him," Mercedes said, hearing the smile in her friend's voice.

"What for?" Kurt laughed in surprise.

"For making my best friend so incredibly happy."

XXXX

"We aren't doing auditions for Regionals?" Kurt questioned, the surprise evident in his voice.

"I guess not," Blaine replied. "That is what Wes told me."

"But how are they going to pick leads?"

"I guess that they already feel that they know pretty well what everyone can do and they are just going to make a determination based on prior auditions."

"Huh," Kurt sighed, his mind racing, wondering whether he had put in enough solid performances to be in the running for a lead. He had gotten to duet with Blaine at Winter Formal on only his second audition so he probably had a pretty good chance.

"Stop that," Blaine said dismissively.

Kurt's thoughts broke as he looked up to see his boyfriend's eyes staring back at him, his head tilted to the side.

"Stop what?"

"Worrying. You are absolutely in the running for one of the solos and you will probably get one."

Kurt smiled. He loved it when Blaine could read his thoughts.

"How can you be so sure?"

"You are amazing. Your voice is amazing. You command the stage."

Kurt blushed. "You flatter me so," he quipped, leaning in to plant a soft kiss on his boyfriend's smile. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, pulling him closer.

"You make it very easy," Blaine said cuddling his boyfriend for a moment before continuing, "I just feel bad for Jeff."

Kurt's eyebrows raised inquisitively at Blaine's comment. "Why is that?"

"Well, when I went to talk to him last week about not leaving the Warblers, he was singing in his room. He sounded really good and different than the way I've heard him sing before. So, I told him that he should audition with that song for Regionals."

"Oh," Kurt mused.

"I think if he could pull off a performance to match the song everyone would be blown away. But the council is never going to hear it now, they won't know about this other voice that Jeff has."

"Why don't you talk to them about it?" Kurt asked.

"It's not really my place," Blaine said in an unsteady tone.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Wes, David, and Thad are your friends, Blaine. They are always asking for your thoughts on songs and arrangements. They treat you like a member of the council. If anyone has their ear it is you."

"I guess," Blaine agreed, sounding unconvinced.

"If it really was as good as you say, then you should at least see if they would consider it."

Blaine nodded. "You're right. I will talk to them about it."

He smiled at his love, hearts filling his eyes.

"I'm so lucky to have you."

Kurt smiled, rubbing their noses together. "Me too."

XXXX

"I heard Jeff singing the other day. He was amazing and I think that you might want to let him audition."

Wes kept his eyes focused on Blaine and said with measured breath, "Jeff has auditioned many times before, Blaine. We know what he can do."

Blaine caught his friend's eyes, leveling an intense look at him. "Trust me. This is not something that you have seen before."

David, Wes, and Thad shared another confused glance, eyebrows raised in confusion.

"You seem rather insistent, Blaine," David commented.

"I'm sorry," Blaine began, suddenly feeling out of line, "I'm not trying to overstep here, I just really think that you should give Jeff a chance."

Wes smiled in spite of himself. He appreciated that Blaine wasn't afraid to communicate his ideas. Wes was definitely leaving the Warblers in good hands.

Blaine continued, "If you don't agree with me then you are welcome to go forward with your original plan."

"Okay, Blaine, we will give him an audition. But if it is like you said then we will have to rework our program," Wes explained.

"I understand."

XXXX

"Oh, hey Blaine," Jeff said in surprise as he opened the door to reveal the handsome lead Warbler.

"Hey," Blaine said casually. "Do you have a minute?"

"Sure," Jeff said, a bit of confusion washing over him. "Come in."

"Hey Blaine!" Nick greeted from his desk, removing his ear buds.

"Hey, Nick," Blaine returned, trying to decide if he should ask the other boy to leave before speaking with Jeff. "Um, Nick, would it be possible for Jeff and I to speak alone for a moment."

Nick narrowed his eyes a bit, trying to read from the air what the two could possibly need to discuss that would warrant that level of privacy. "Sure," he said tentatively.

"Thank you," Blaine returned, taking a seat next to Jeff on his bed.

Nick stood collecting his book and taking a moment to search Jeff's face for some indication as to whether his roommate knew what this was all about, only to find confusion. Nick took in the scene of Blaine and Jeff sitting side by side on Jeff's bed uneasily before relinquishing and heading for the door.

Jeff shifted awkwardly on the bed, turning to face Blaine,crossing his arms across his chest. His confusion mixed with discomfort. Blaine was sitting next to him on his bed and, well, that was new.

"So, uh, what's up, Blaine?"

"The council wants you to audition for a solo a Regionals."

"Really?" Jeff said, the level of surprise in his voice shocking even to him. "I thought that they weren't planning to do auditions."

Blaine smirked. _Man information travels fast at this school._

"Well initially they weren't," Blaine said truthfully, "but I told them a bit about how you were singing the other day and I encouraged them to let you have a chance to audition."

Jeff repealed a bit. _Why was Blaine doing this?_

"Uh, okay," Jeff managed.

Blaine felt an immediate wave of regret sweeping over him. Jeff didn't sound happy or excited at all.

"I totally put you on the spot didn't I?"

"Well, kind of," Jeff returned studying his navy blue comforter.

"I'm sorry, Jeff," Blaine apologized. "I just thought that your song was really good and everyone should get a chance to hear it."

Jeff raised his eyes and was caught for a moment in the earnestness of Blaine's stare. Those feeling that he was fighting so hard to contain rushing back into his mind. Look at that face. Those eyes. The amazing heart behind it all. In that moment, he remembered why he had fallen in love with Blaine.

"No, no it's okay," Jeff quickly responded. "It's just...thank you. Thank you so much, Blaine. That was really kind of you."

"You're welcome," Blaine said, his mind adding _it's the least I can do._ And there it was. The motivation that Blaine didn't want to admit he had. He felt truly sorry for Jeff, sorry for what he had done and sorry that he could not return the feelings that his friend harbored. He wanted to make it up to him somehow and this seemed as good a way as any.

Jeff was trying to conceal his blush, fighting hard against the thoughts and emotions welling up in him. _Why did Blaine have to be so goddamn nice all the time? Stop thinking like this. Blaine is in love with Kurt. You are his friend. He would have done this for any of his friends. Because he is amazing like that. Oh, god, why did this have to hurt so much?_ This train of thought was going nowhere fast, he needed Blaine out of his room as quickly as possible.

Blaine could see the emotions running through Jeff as he shifted uncomfortably next to him. Blaine stood to go.

"Sing the song, just the way you were the other day, okay?"

Jeff nodded, hoping that mincing words would make Blaine's departure come more quickly.

Blaine looked at his friend for a moment before straining a smile, nodding, and heading for the door.

XXXX

The sound of the gavel brought a wave of silence falling across the room.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. We have a change of plans today, a last minute audition before we make our final decision on our Regionals numbers."

Chatter and whispering filled the room, only the three boys sitting shoulder to shoulder on one of the couches not looking surprised by the announcement. Kurt could feel Jeff's nerves through the fabric of their uniforms. He realized how hard this must be for Jeff. He had been unexpectedly put on the spot. The boy he loved had gone out of his way to make this special opportunity for him. He had both of their reputations riding on his back. Kurt could commiserate, Blaine had done the same for him once.

"So without further ado, Jeff, if you please?" Wes continued.

Jeff stood, the nerves that had settled in his stomach, spreading throughout his body. In all of the times he had auditioned for a solo this was the most nervous he had ever been. There was so much at stake. And he was the only audition of the day so there would be no other distractions from his performance. He looked a Kurt whose eyes were filled with compassion. Then he saw Blaine, an encouraging smile gracing his lips. _Okay,_ Jeff thought to himself, _I can do this._

Jeff took his place in front of the room gathering himself as the music began to beat throughout the room.

_Don't you wanna go for a ride  
Down to the other side  
Feels so good you could cry  
Now won't you do what I told you_

Jeff's voice was reserved, contemplative though not without confidence. Jeff caught Blaine's gaze and Blaine nodded to him reassuringly. The room sat stilled as Jeff continued with more emotion.

_I remember when you used to be shy  
Yeah, once we were so fine, you and I  
__Why you gotta make it so hard on me?  
__It's hard on me_

_And I'm sorry but it's not a mistake_  
_And I'm running but you're getting away_

As the chorus began the audience looked at each other in shock and surprise. Eyes flying to the couple sitting close together on the couch, trying to judge their reactions. The council looked sideways at each other. _Why on Earth would Blaine want Jeff to sing this song? _they wondered. Blaine smiled broadly eyes following Jeff as he took command of his performance. Kurt's eyes were wide with shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Blaine had knowingly encouraged Jeff to sing _this_ song? He looked at his boyfriend taking in his wide, encouraging grin before looking back to Jeff. Kurt wasn't sure what to think.

_This is it now  
Everybody get down  
This is all I can take  
This is how a heart breaks  
You take a hit now you feel it break down  
Make you stay wide awake  
This is how a heart breaks_

Jeff could feel the music coursing through his veins. He clutched his hands to his chest to emphasize the heartbreak. He danced purposefully around the room giving it everything he had and proving to everyone that Blaine was not the only one in the group who could give a dramatically impassioned performance.

As he picked up the next verse, he directed his attention to Blaine singing to him with the force of pain he felt in his heart, finally letting it escape into the air.

_You're not the best thing that I knew  
Never was never cared too much  
For all this hanging around  
It's just the same thing all the time  
Never get what I want  
Never get too close to the end of the line  
You're just the same thing that I knew  
__Back before the time when I was only for you_

Blaine sat calmly taking the weight of Jeff's performance in stride, smiling through it all. Kurt's mouth fell embarrassingly agape. He was in complete disbelief, eyes darting between Jeff and his boyfriend. The rest of the Warblers weren't sure what to make of this whole scene: quiet, shy Jeff performing, well, like Blaine, a song with obvious subtext and directing it all at Blaine while Kurt looked on in horror. But they had to admit, Jeff was definitely giving an incredible performance.

_This is it now  
Everybody get down  
This is all I can take  
This is how a heart breaks  
You take a hit now you feel it break down  
Make you stay wide awake  
This is how a heart breaks_

Jeff danced, spun, and slid around the room turning the beat of the music into motion. The Warblers started grooving along, moved by Jeff's performance. Kurt looked around the room at the moving Warblers and then back to Blaine, who was also moving along. Then Kurt saw it. It wasn't about the words, it was about the performance which Jeff was currently killing. Kurt understood why Blaine had felt so compelled. Jeff was smiling, truly and honestly, appreciation in his eyes. This was helping Jeff. He had found some inspiration in his pain that allowed him put it all out there. And his performance had the whole room whipped into a frenzy.

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)  
(oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)  
This is how a heart breaks  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)  
This is how a heart breaks  
Oh...  
This is how a heart breaks  
This is how a heart breaks_

The Warblers were swaying and dancing in their seats, singing along with Jeff as the song came to a close. They erupted into a standing ovation. Jeff made his way through the see of smiles and back pats toward his seat, reaching Blaine he hugged him enthusiastically nearly knocking the shorter boy down.

"Thank you," he said to Blaine as he released, turning to Kurt who stood next to Blaine taking in the interaction. Kurt raised his arms and shared a tight hug with Jeff, both boys smiling brightly.

There was commotion behind the council desk as everyone settled back in, still a bit in shock.

Wes banged his gavel to call the meeting back to order.

"Jeff," Wes said, "congratulations, you have our opening number at Regionals."

Jeff gasped, his hands flying to his mouth as the room clapped and cheered. He turned to Kurt, throwing his arms around him, Kurt returning the hugs. Blaine patted Jeff on the back. Jeff leaned back and Kurt could see the wetness forming in his eyes. Kurt and Blaine smiled widely. They were so proud of Jeff. He had come out of his shell and given an amazing performance. He finally had the lead he had been wanting.

"Thank you so much!"Jeff said, the emotion evident in his voice, reaching out his hand to Blaine.

"You're very welcome," Blaine said simply, squeezing Jeff's hand.

Kurt looked between the two boys and grabbed the hands clasped in front of him with his own. All three of them smiling broadly.

XXXX

Kurt giggled as he pushed Blaine through the door of his dorm room, their lips meeting hungrily as the door closed.

It had been a particularly enjoyable Warblers practice. Their numbers for Regionals were incredible. Jeff's performance got even better and more confident with each rehearsal. And his broken heart seemed to be mending itself through the song.

"I still can't believe we are singing a duet at _Regionals_," Kurt gushed as he and Blaine unbuttoned and removed each other's jackets, kicking off their loafers.

Kurt and Blaine were very much enjoying the opportunity to share the stage. They tried to quell the heat between them, never touching and certainly not kissing as they circled each other and moved across the stage.

"Less eye fucking, please," Wes had quipped, causing the Warblers to laugh and the couple to blush a deep red. The tension and stares between them did not seem to be able to be hidden despite their best attempts. Kurt and Blaine had left rehearsal hot under the collar and hand in hand. They forwent dinner, in favor of beating a quick path to Blaine's dorm room, despite the cat calls they received in response.

"I know. I can't wait," Blaine said reclaiming his boyfriend in his arms, staring at him for a moment. "God, you are so fucking cute."

Well, if the atmosphere wasn't already charged with enough sexual frustration, the sound of Blaine cursing definitely did it. Kurt started to blush, but didn't get very far before Blaine's mouth was on his, open and licking at Kurt's bottom lip. Kurt's heart began to race. He buried his hands in Blaine's crisp white shirt freeing it and moving his hands up underneath it to touch Blaine's warm skin.

Blaine kissed a hot trail along Kurt's jaw as he loosened his tie, stopping for a moment to slip it off and discard it over his shoulder before re-adhering himself to Kurt's neck. Kurt tilted his head back granting his boyfriend better access as Blaine started to undo the top buttons of his shirt until he could reach Kurt's collarbones. The ferocity with which Blaine was kissing him leaving Kurt breathless and gasping. He ran his hands up to grasp Blaine's shoulder blades and pull him closer.

This was the little dance they had been doing almost every day, buttons undone, hands resting hotly on skin, under their shirts. Kurt was desperate for more. He wanted to feel Blaine's skin against his. He wanted to rip that crisp white shirt from Blaine's muscular form and lick a hot stripe from Blaine's neck to his waistband, and he wanted Blaine to do the same. But he hesitated. Kurt was trying to allow Blaine to set the pace, he didn't want to push him. He could tell that as much as Blaine's desire could easily overwhelm him, he was fighting desperately not to let it. Kurt knew that Blaine wanted to take things slow. Besides, Kurt was happy with the steamy make-out sessions that were taking up a lot of his free time these days, but at moments like this, when Blaine was sucking a mark on his collarbone and he was stroking his hands over Blaine's strong back, he couldn't help his desire to feel Blaine moving against him.

Blaine wasn't sure what it was about this moment that was clouding his thoughts, they had been doing this almost every day. Was it the sound of Kurt's strangled breath, the feeling of his hands clutching at Blaine's back, the tension that had been building up between them all day? Blaine couldn't be sure but his resolve was dissolving faster than usual.

Their mouths met again, a deep and twisting kiss. Kurt sucked teasingly on the end of Blaine's tongue causing a small moan to escape his lips. He teased kisses across Blaine's jaw, smiling at the stubble already starting to form there. Undoing a few of Blaine's buttons, he trailed kisses along the crest of his shoulder, Blaine's head falling back in appreciation, his hands twisting up under Kurt's shirt and resting heavily on the swell of his back. Kurt teased soft kisses up the side of Blaine's neck until he found his pulse, stopping for a moment to work the spot over before continuing to Blaine's ear and nibbling at his ear lobe. Blaine let out a noise that sounded like a strangled swallow and Kurt smiled against his ear. He loved the variety of noises that Blaine made when he was completely in the moment, they were almost as prolific and varied as the facial expressions he used when he sang. But, unlike the faces, the noises were for only Kurt to enjoy.

Kurt felt Blaine's hands run up his back and instinctively he leaned away, letting Blaine take the shirt over his head. Kurt shivered as the cool air hit his warm skin. Logic and reason fought their way back into Blaine's brain as he stood awkwardly for a moment staring at Kurt's shirt like he didn't realize that he was the one who had removed it. Kurt saw the stunned look on Blaine's face and quickly grabbed the shirt from him, tossing it on to Blaine's desk.

He caught Blaine's eyes and smiled. Blaine's heart skipped a beat and he was all at once very aware of the fact that Kurt was standing in front of him shirtless, and grinning. Kurt wasted no time liberating Blaine from his shirt as well and they just stood for a moment admiring each other. Blaine looked exactly the way that Kurt imagined, muscles clearly visible under his skin, strong but without unnecessary definition, a manly pattern of hair traced across the taunt skin. Blaine was surprised at the amount of definition he found under his boyfriend's shirt. In all the times he had imagined Kurt like this, he never thought he would have quite so much angularity. The great expanse of his perfect alabaster skin covering obvious muscle, the broadness of his shoulders contrasting with the slimness of his waist. He was so amazingly beautiful that Blaine thought he might cry if he wasn't so turned on. It was like looking at living, breathing statue of some ancient god.

Kurt smiled broadly as his boyfriend worked him over with his eyes, there was no doubt from his lustful look that he was enjoying every bit of what he was seeing.

Blaine regained control of his body, leaning forward to envelope Kurt in his arms before moving backward and tossing them onto the bed. The contact of skin on skin sent sparks throughout their bodies. Kurt settled on his back, Blaine's body pressed alongside him. Kurt's arm rested under Blaine's head, tracing patterns along his back.

Blaine ran his hand up and down the length of Kurt's torso, mapping it with his fingertips and eyes. He traced the line of Kurt's strong shoulders, over Kurt's chest and down to the small line of hair that disappeared into his pants. He traced the curve of Kurt's side with his palm, dragging his fingers along each rib. He rubbed the pad of his thumb over Kurt's adorable, nearly flat belly button. Blaine didn't know that belly buttons could be attractive, but he was certain that Kurt had the cutest belly button he had ever seen. Everything about this boy amazed Blaine.

Kurt enjoyed the attention of Blaine's hands drawing patterns on him for a while before turning the tables, pressing Blaine back onto the bed and curling up beside him to worship his hands over his boyfriend's form. He slid his fingers through Blaine's chest hair admiring it and wondering how much he would have in the future when he had fully grown into a man. Blaine held his breath for a moment, suddenly anxious at Kurt's attention, searching his boyfriend's face for a reaction. Kurt smiled brightly, chuckling a bit at the look of apprehension on Blaine's face. _How long is it going to take Blaine to realize that I love every part of him?_ Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine reassuringly. Blaine smiled and relaxed into the pillow, dragging his fingers up and down his boyfriend's spine as Kurt continued his exploration. Kurt looked with admiration on the sharp V-shape that started above Blaine's hips and disappeared below his waistband, suddenly awash in the desire to trace it with his lips. Kurt's heart sped up at the thought and he unintentionally licked his lips. Blaine chuckled, apparently Kurt liked what he was seeing. Kurt traced his fingers up Blaine's sides causing his boyfriend to giggle. Kurt raised his eyebrows. He had remembered the way Blaine had reacted the first time he had traced that spot in the backseat of Blaine's car, but Kurt wasn't quite sure if he was ticklish or just nervous. Kurt retraced the spot and Blaine's body pitched involuntarily, laughter spilling from his lips. Apparently, Blaine was ticklish. Good to know.

Kurt wrapped his hand around his boyfriend's side, grasping him firmly. He leaned down and placed a kiss right over Blaine's heart. Looking into Blaine's eyes, they were swept away by the feeling of intimacy that hung in the moment.

Kurt covered Blaine's lips with his, leaning across him to curl his arm under Blaine's shoulder, their chests now flush. They could feel the other boy's heart quicken, their breathing starting to become erratic. Blaine pushed his elbow into the bed flipping them over and straddling Kurt, their lips never parting. Blaine slid his hands down Kurt's sides until they were resting on his hips. Kurt ran his hands down Blaine's back before dragging them back up to the nape of Blaine's neck. Their tongues danced happily together, Blaine tracing the outline of Kurt's open lips. Kurt gasped, pulling Blaine hungrily into a an even deeper kiss. The haze of desire slowly mounting.

Before either of them was sure what had happened, Kurt was inhaling sharply as Blaine flicked his thumb across Kurt's perfect pink nipple the wave of sensation heading directly south. Kurt bit his bottom lip, watching Blaine with wide eyes as he swirled the pad of his finger around the nub before moving across and doing the same to the other. Kurt could feel his eyes flying closed, head pressing back into the pillow, toes curling into the comforter. His hips moved desperately searched for friction, never finding the kind that they needed. Blaine watched in fascination the look his actions brought to his love's face. He loved watching Kurt become unhinged. He dropped a sweet kiss to Kurt's heart before returning to his lips.

Kurt reached out desperate to touch Blaine. He wanted to return the favor, to make Blaine feel what he was feeling. But Blaine grabbed his hand and pinned him firmly to the mattress. Kurt wanted to protest, but he couldn't find the will. The feeling of Blaine on top of him, pressing him into the mattress, their naked chests rubbing together, kissing wantonly, had undone all of the thoughts in his brain.

Eventually Blaine slid from on top of his boyfriend, Kurt pursuing him and pressing him back. Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's cheek, catching him with a pleading look, stilling his boyfriend. Kurt puzzled and opened his mouth to question, but found Blaine's finger pressing softly to his lips, followed by a soft kiss. Blaine nuzzled his nose against Kurt's, looking lovingly into his eyes before curling into Kurt, settling his head on Kurt's outstretched arm and pulling their bodies together.

Kurt easily relented. He wasn't going to argue with shirtless cuddling.

XXXX

A week later the couple was sprawled out on Blaine's bed, their minds focused on studying. Well, at least Kurt's mind. Blaine, however, was resting against the headboard taking in the sight of his shirtless boyfriend laying on his stomach across the bed, Kurt's gorgeous ass in his direct line of sight, his long legs resting crossed beside Blaine. It was such a beautiful picture. The shirts were coming off pretty much every day now. Blaine couldn't believe how fast they had gotten comfortable being shirtless around each other. He loved every second of the intimacy and comfort it communicated. Not to mention the infinite opportunities it provided him to stare lustfully at the boy he loved.

Kurt felt Blaine shift on the bed and shuddered a bit as he felt Blaine lowering himself onto him, his bare stomach pressing against Kurt's back, his breath warm against Kurt's ear.

"You are distracting me," Blaine whined.

"Sorry," he teased, not sounding the least bit sorry. "So you decided that you would distract me instead?" Kurt inquired, turning his head to look at Blaine.

They pressed their lips softly together.

"Hi," Blaine whispered as his eyes fluttered open.

"Hi," Kurt returned, a smirk on his face.

"Why does history have to be so boring?"

"Because it is all in the past?"

"And you are in the present," Blaine said, lowering his cheek onto Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt blushed. Blaine was so perfect sometimes that it hurt. He felt so warm pressed against Kurt, like a blanket draped over him. Kurt savored the feeling of Blaine's weight pressing him into the mattress.

Kurt gave in, pushing his book and papers out of the way and laying his head on the mattress, bending his arms. Blaine ran his hands along Kurt's arms until he found his hands, twinning their fingers together.

"I think I found my new favorite pillow," Blaine purred, nuzzling his head against the back of Kurt's neck.

"I think I found my new favorite blanket," Kurt sighed, smiling contentedly.

They just lay there, melting together, feeling the rise and fall of each chest, the heat of each other's skin, the beat of each other's hearts. They could lay like this for hours.

XXXX

Hours turned into days and days turned into weeks and before they knew it, Kurt and Blaine were walking hand in hand out of La Dolce Vita Italian Restaurant after an amazing anniversary dinner.

Blaine leaned in to kiss Kurt as he opened the door to his car, Kurt returning the kiss eagerly. They had kept their lips to themselves all through dinner and frankly their lips needed to be together. He grabbed Blaine's hand, liberating the keys he found there. Blaine pulled back in surprise.

"Get in," was all Kurt said as he moved from between Blaine and the car.

Blaine's eyebrows raised of their own accord at the mischievous look on Kurt's face.

"Just trust me," Kurt said, playfully shoving his boyfriend down into the passenger seat.

Kurt took the driver's seat taking a moment to familiarize himself with the dash before turning the key in the ignition. Blaine was staring a loving hole in the side of his head.

"I suppose you aren't going to tell me what you are up to," Blaine pried.

"You would be correct about that," Kurt replied smugly as he pulled away from the curb.

"Okay," Blaine conceded.

"Just be glad that I didn't go for the blindfold," Kurt teased.

"That doesn't sound like something I should be glad about," Blaine deadpanned, trying to hide his smirk, eyes suddenly flying out the window.

Kurt's eyes flew involuntarily to Blaine, expression wide with shock because _holy shit, did Blaine just say that?_ He could see the smirk on Blaine's face in the reflection in the window. _Such a tease!_

"I'm learning all kinds of new things about you, Blaine Anderson."

Blaine just chuckled and Kurt really wasn't sure how much of what Blaine said was teasing and how much was truth. At the next light Kurt removed the scarf from around his neck. Blaine's gaze was still focused out the window trying to figure out where they were headed. He gasped when the fabric moved over his face. Kurt quickly secured the scarf over Blaine's eyes, tying it loosely in the back.

"Ask and you shall receive," Kurt added as he returned his focus to the road.

Blaine's mind was disintegrating a little. Kurt had just blindfolded him and was taking him to some undisclosed location. Blaine was embarrassed by the extent to which this was turning him on. And it didn't help matters that Kurt was now playfully ghosting his fingertips over Blaine. He shuddered as Kurt grazed them across the side of his neck. Kurt smiled sinisterly. He loved seeing Blaine react to his touch.

Blaine wasn't really sure how long they had been driving because he was losing all track of time in Kurt's hands. All too soon, he felt the car stop and heard Kurt pull the keys from the ignition and open the car door. A moment later he felt the sting of the cold air hit his face as the passenger door was pulled open.

"We're here," he felt Kurt whisper against his lips. _How had he gotten so close without my realizing it?_ But before Blaine had a second to think about it, Kurt's lips were covering his and teasing his bottom lip into his mouth. Kurt was definitely enjoying this, too. He took Blaine's hand and guided him from the car and onto the sidewalk. Blaine suddenly felt a little ridiculous walking around in a blindfold. As if Kurt could read his mind, Kurt promptly removed the scarf and returned it to his own neck.

Blaine knew immediately where they were and smiled brightly as Kurt pulled him inside, moving purposefully toward their table. Once at the corner booth, Blaine noticed the single red rose in a vase on the table and a note card that read, _Reserved for the lovebirds, K &B._ Blaine turned a loving stare to Kurt.

"You insisted on paying for dinner, I figured I could do dessert," Kurt explained. "I wanted to do something for you, it's our one month anniversary."

Blaine wrapped his boyfriend in his arms, kissing him soundly. This was the best kind of surprise.

They settled in next to each other in the booth, wasting no space between them, hands tangled together and resting on Kurt's knee under the table.

"Well, hello lovebirds," Stacy greeted cheerfully as she reached the table.

"Thank you so much for doing all of this," Kurt said gesturing to the table.

"It was my pleasure. It was all your idea anyway, I just set it up," Stacy returned, smiling brightly. "Now what can I get you boys to drink?"

Kurt looked at his boyfriend. "Coffee?"

"Yes, please," Blaine returned with childlike enthusiasm and Kurt resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

He returned his focus to Stacy. "Coffee for Blaine and lemonade for me."

"Okay, it'll be right out," Stacy said as she moved away.

When Kurt turned his head he realized the his boyfriend was staring at him with an adoring smile, one that Kurt quickly returned.

"Thank you. So much," Blaine said, his voice sure but emotional.

Kurt could have said 'you're welcome,' but he figured that he would let a kiss do the talking for him. He slid his lips over Blaine's, both of their eyes fluttering closed as they took in the moment.

"I only wish that I could have done more," Kurt whispered against his lips, their eyes opening and locking together.

"This is wonderful. Really. Thank you."

They sat lost in each other's eyes for a few moments until they sensed Stacy returning with the drinks and a plate. She lowered the plate to the table, Blaine's eyes widening. A large slice of cheesecake surrounded by raspberries and two forks sat on the table between the boys. Blaine looked excitedly at Kurt.

"My favorite," he gushed.

Kurt tilted his face toward his boyfriend's, looking up at him through his eyelashes, and saying in a low voice, "I know."

"But they don't even serve this here."

"Tonight we do," Stacy added, smirking before turning to go.

"I can't believe you did all of this," Blaine said in wonderment.

Kurt looked hard into his boyfriend's eyes. "You are worth this and so much more, Blaine. I still can't believe you are my boyfriend."

Blaine's smile grew wide. "And I can't believe that you are mine," he whispered, rubbing his thumb across the back of Kurt's hand.

Their lips met with more urgency this time, the rest of the world forgotten for a moment as they felt lips and tongues tangle together, palms reaching for cheeks, breath held between them. Hungry stares were leveled at each other upon returning to this world, bringing color to both of their cheeks.

Kurt grabbed a fork from the table, cutting a sensible piece of cheesecake with the side and holding it up to Blaine's mouth. Blaine parted his lips teasingly, Kurt nearly dropping the fork from his hand at the sight. He slid the fork into Blaine's mouth taking in the motion he made as he cleaned the fork. The tingle of desire started to move within his body.

They took turns feeding each other bites of cake, few words exchanged, feeling the moment and the heat. The hungry stares on their faces not being satisfied by the food they were enjoying. _Yes, it was definitely getting hot in here_.

When they had finished they chatted comfortably for a few minutes before Blaine got up the nerve to say, "Home?"

"Yes, please," his boyfriend answered excitedly.

Home. This was how they referred to Blaine's dorm room these days. Blaine's roommate, James, was hardly ever around which meant that Kurt and Blaine basically had the room all to themselves. The happy couple spent pretty much all of their free time there studying, watching movies, singing, and generally living their lives together. Each night at curfew Blaine would walk Kurt to his room and kiss him goodnight. Each morning one of them would appear at the other's door to walk to breakfast together. They just couldn't get enough of each other. Life was very, very good.

The boys crossed the restaurant hand in hand, thanking Stacy once again for the special preparations. Kurt reached out to give her a hug, never releasing Blaine's hand. She then turned and hugged Blaine, whispering in his ear, "I'm so happy for you."

Kurt held the door for his boyfriend as they exited, the red rose held tightly between Blaine's fingers.

XXXX

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
_

_I love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do..  
I will be strong, I will be faithful  
'Cos I'm counting on a new beginning.  
A reason for living.  
A deeper meaning. Yeah.  
_

Back home the couple had settled their bodies comfortably together as they danced unhurriedly around Blaine's floor, sharing lingering looks and sweet kisses. Eyes locked, smiles ever present, noses grazing across each other's, they loved the feeling of being wrapped up together.

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain.  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea.  
I wanna lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me... _

_Oh can't you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cos it's standing right before you.  
All that you need will surely come... _

_Here he is. Right in front of my eyes. Everything I have ever wanted. More than I could have ever dreamed._

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain.  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to live like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me... _

The song changed over, their lips pressed tightly together, inhaling each other. They caught each other in a desirous stare. Blaine's hands moved between them removing Kurt's bowtie and gently lifting his sweater over his head. Kurt slowly unbuttoned Blaine's cardigan helping him shrug it from his shoulders. They let their shirts fall to the ground and kissed their way to the bed, laying on their sides facing each other. Hands grazed softly over warm skin, rubbing emotion into their love's body. There was no urgency, only feeling. The feeling of their mouths fitted perfectly together. The feeling of skin against skin. The feeling of legs intertwined. The feeling of skin under fingers and fingers touching skin.

Blaine teased Kurt's bottom lip into his mouth and Kurt gasped softly. He kissed Blaine forcefully, running his tongue along Blaine's teeth the way he knew made Blaine start to unravel. Blaine returned with more fervor, pulling Kurt tightly to him and sucking his tongue into his mouth, swirling his own tongue around it in a way that could be described as perverse. Or mind blowingly hot. Their mouths started tangling and twisting deeply together. Kurt slid his hand down to Blaine's hip, squeezing the bone in his hand. Blaine's hand grasped at Kurt's lower back, teasing his nails against Kurt's skin. Kurt gasped again. He placed his hand on Blaine's knee, squeezing it before dragging his hand up Blaine's thigh.

Blaine winced breaking their kiss. _What did I do? _Kurt wondered, a concerned look sweeping across his face. Blaine just smiled weakly and began to kiss him again. Kurt's eyes remained open for a moment trying to figure out what had just happened before the presence of Blaine's mouth on his sucked him back into their love filled haze.

Suddenly Blaine was pulling away and moving Kurt to lay face down on the mattress. Blaine climbed atop his boyfriend, straddling his hips. Kurt savored the feeling of his love's weight on him, heat coursing through him, his imagination starting to run away with him. Blaine began teasing feather weight kisses along the side of Kurt's neck as he worked his hands into Kurt's shoulders.

"Mmmm," Kurt cooed.

Blaine smiled, beginning his descent with his mouth, kissing across Kurt's shoulders before kissing a soft trail down his spine. Each time Blaine's lips met his skin, Kurt felt a spark. He never thought of the back as being a particularly desirous or sexy part of the body, but with Blaine's mouth mapping it, he was starting to reevaluate. Because it felt _so good._ How could someone kissing his back feel _that good_? Without his permission his body was arching into Blaine's touch and his hips were bucking into the mattress finding friction that was usually absent.

Suddenly Kurt realized what he was doing, his eyes flying open.

"I, uh, I, um, Blaine," he somehow managed.

Blaine's voice was hot in his ear, "Yes?"

Kurt shivered.

"I, uh... these are really nice pants," Kurt said blushing.

"_Oh_. Oh, babe. I'm so sorry," Blaine apologized as he sat up, embarrassed. "I'll stop."

_NO. NO. NO. PLEASE DON'T STOP._

Blaine climbed off of his boyfriend settling in next to him, nuzzling Kurt's face and draping his arm across Kurt's back. Kurt wanted to cry in frustration. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. He buried his face into the comforter, willing the tears not to fall and his breath to come back to normal. _Is he trying to kill me? Why does he keep doing this? Why did he stop? Why? _

Kurt was desperate for answers, but it was their anniversary. Did he really want to pull at that string right now?

Blaine placed a soft kiss to the back of his head, springing up from the bed. He moved to his closet grabbing one of his Dalton Warblers t-shirts and slipping it on. He pulled out two pairs of sweat pants and returned to the bed.

He rubbed Kurt's back softly. "Kurt?"

Kurt turned his head to look at his boyfriend, hoping his face would not betray his frustration.

"I, um, I may have pulled some strings with the RA so that you could sleep here tonight...if you want."

Kurt's frustration quickly melted into excitement. He sat up quickly his eyes brightening.

"Really?"

Blaine nodded and Kurt grabbed the back of his neck pulling him in for a steamy kiss.

"I have these pants that are too long for me that you can borrow if you want. I assume you don't sleep in your skinny jeans," Blaine said, his eyes trailing down to Kurt's very well fitting jeans.

Kurt felt a bit of color coming to his cheeks. "No, not usually," he said, taking the pants from Blaine. "Thank you."

"I'm going to go to the bathroom and change. I'll be back in a couple."

They exchanged a kiss and Kurt watched him go. He quickly changed into the sweats, pulled back the covers, and climbed into Blaine's bed. His mind wandered as he waited for Blaine to return. For all of the time they spent together they never changed in front of each other. Kurt wondered for a moment if that was weird.

Of course, he couldn't keep his mind on that thought for long because he was wearing Blaine's pants and was under Blaine's covers and that was a first. Blaine's scent surrounded him. He closed his eyes and drank it in. His mind flitted to the feeling of cotton against his exposed skin. He wasn't usually one to sleep shirtless, but he figured that if it meant getting to feel Blaine's skin all night long then he was sure he could make do.

He let the happiness of the moment sweep over him. He was celebrating his one month anniversary with his boyfriend. He was in his boyfriend's bed. In _Blaine's_ bed. And he would be back in a minute and would climb in next to him and they would sleep. In a bed. Together. Kurt scrunched the covers up to his face and let out an excited squeak.

Blaine looked at himself in the mirror as he washed his hands. Staring back at him was a face layered with excitement and fear. He closed his eyes and steadied himself. He had to keep his composure. He had to keep it together. But it was so hard for him around Kurt because Kurt did things to him that he never expected. He short circuited Blaine's brain and made him lose the ability to think rationally.

Blaine was going to go back to his room and his heartbreakingly gorgeous boyfriend was going to be waiting for him, probably in his bed. Wow, that image was taking him down the wrong path in a hurry. Okay, no, they were going to _sleep together_. Blaine really wanted that. But they were not going to do the other things that came with those words. Those things both he and Kurt wanted to do. The things that scared Blaine. They were _not _going to do those things. Not tonight anyways.

Kurt smiled brightly as Blaine locked the door behind him, peeling off his shirt, sliding off his loafers, and crossing to the bed. It was exactly as Blaine had imagined, the thoughts and feelings that came with seeing Kurt laying in his bed, under the covers. The sheets hovered around Kurt's waist and for a moment Blaine's mind exploded at the idea of what he may not be wearing underneath the sheets. Of course, Kurt was being a good boy and Blaine thanked the stars for it. He was going to have all he could do to hold on to himself once he laid down next to Kurt and pulled the covers around them.

"Movie?" he asked, hoping that would be enough of a distraction from other activities.

"Sure."

Blaine put a movie on and flicked off the lights. He took a deep breath and slid under the covers next to Kurt, pulling the sheets around their shoulders. They moved themselves together, Kurt laying his head on Blaine's shoulder the way that they often did when they watched movies. Except, of course, that this was completely different because they were half naked and they were under the covers and they were spending the night together. Blaine rested his head against Kurt's, his arms wrapping around his boyfriend over the covers. Blaine couldn't quite pinpoint what it was, but there was something so delightfully sinful about the feeling of Kurt's body through the covers that he was sure that it would always be one of his favorite sensations.

Every once in a while, Kurt would lean his head back to share a gaze and a soft kiss with his boyfriend. Every once in a while, Blaine would move his hand from Kurt's back to tangle in his soft hair. Neither of them made it to the end of the movie. Pulled in by the warmth of their love's body, they gave in to sleep. Kurt's head resting on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine's cheek resting against Kurt's head. Their hands intertwined, laying over Blaine's heart.

XXXX

**Songs:**

**This Is How a Heart Breaks – Rob Thomas**

**Truly Madly Deeply – Savage Garden**

**In the next episode: Hey Regionals!**

**If you are enjoying this story, please let me know. Your comments are very motivating. Thank you! **


	11. Just a Dream

**Thank you all for your support of this story. Your wonderful reviews and comments mean so much to me.**

**I apologize for the delay in releasing this chapter. It is the beginning of an arc and I wanted to have the entire arc written before I updated. I really didn't want to leave you guys hanging. The next several chapters are already written, so you can expect the next updates to happen rather quickly.**

**As always, the songs are in the footnote and I don't own anything. **

**Thank you for reading!**

XXXX

_Kurt's hands were everywhere. Kurt's mouth was everywhere. Working Blaine over as he pressed him into the sheets, Blaine's hands grasping wildly at Kurt's shirt. _

_He felt Kurt's mouth attach itself to his neck and collarbone, sucking hard at the soft skin. Blaine was powerless under his touch, his thoughts turning to breathy gasps._

_Kurt's lips returned to his, pressing his tongue into Blaine's open, waiting mouth. Suddenly, Kurt was pulling back, jutting his fingers between his lips and producing a small white tooth._

_They both looked at it quizzically before Kurt's expression turned to shock._

"_Blaine, your teeth," he gasped, sitting up and moving back from Blaine._

_Blaine's hand flew to his mouth, coming away with a handful of pearly whites. He looked up at his boyfriend mirroring his look of shock. Kurt removed himself from over Blaine._

_With the removal of his warmth, Blaine suddenly realized that he was naked and completely exposed. Kurt looked upon him, terrified._

_Suddenly everything began to shake violently, the sounds of objects breaking all around them. He caught the look of pure terror on Kurt's face. Blaine called out his name. Kurt didn't respond, instead curling himself into a ball and staring at Blaine in sadness and horror as the world shook around them. Blaine reached out for him, but wasn't quite be able to reach him even though he sat just feet away on the end of the bed._

"_Kurt," Blaine cried out desperately. "Kurt. Please Kurt."_

_Blaine felt the space between them widening, his hands still grasping desperately for Kurt, Kurt's eyes never leaving his as he watched Blaine slip away. Tears began to slide down Blaine's cheeks, desperation and fear welling up in his chest._

"_Kurt," he choked._

"I'm here," Kurt said, coming through the door, racing to the side of the bed and taking his boyfriend's hand in his. "I'm here, Blaine."

Blaine sat straight up. His tear swollen eyes opened and he looked around disoriented, settling immediately on Kurt's concerned face and realizing that Kurt was holding his hand.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I thought I was being quiet, but I guess not," Kurt rambled. "I'm sorry, Blaine. I'm here now."

Blaine looked longingly into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen and felt his heart being ripped apart. His nightmares had been coming more frequently as of late and he had hoped that spending the night with Kurt would quell them and allow him to get some rest. A plan, he reasoned, that worked just fine until Kurt had gotten up. He sighed heavily, collapsing boneless into the pillow.

He saw fear run behind Kurt's eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"Yes," Blaine lied, "just a bad dream."

"Oh," Kurt responded, not sure whether he believed Blaine's answer. He climbed into bed next to his boyfriend, pressing his chest to Blaine's back and wrapping his arms tightly around him.

Blaine felt tears trickling down his face. The warmth and security of having his love pressed against him a stark contrast to the cold terrifying darkness from which he had just awoken. He sighed again, but this time in relief, lacing his arms over Kurt's, pulling them tighter and pressing back into the warm comfort.

XXXX

"So, did you guys have a good time last night?" Wes asked them as they passed the Warbler table at breakfast. The couple had decided on a quiet breakfast for two this morning, hoping to avoid the unnecessary intrusions of their friends. It hadn't worked quite as well as they planned.

"Yes, we did," Blaine replied simply, not wanting to elaborate any further and hoping Wes would sense his tone and drop it.

"Is that all you have to say?" Wes pressed.

Apparently his silence was too much to ask.

"That is all I am going to say," Blaine returned tersely.

"How about you, Hummel? Anything you want to add?"

Kurt turned his eyes adoringly on his boyfriend, squeezing the hand he held in his own.

"Blaine is _amazing_!" Kurt cooed.

The sound of snorted laughter and Warblers choking on their drinks met Kurt as he watched Blaine's eyes go wide.

Kurt looked hard at his boyfriend, giving no response to the reactions around him. "What? You are."

Snickers flew around the table and Blaine's jaw fell open a bit in shock.

Kurt eyed the rest of the boys at the table, silently judging them.

"Just for the record," he began, continuing his judgment, "I said that Blaine is amazing. It was the rest of you perverts that turned my statement into a fortune cookie."

Kurt turned on his heel, pulling his lovingly bewildered boyfriend along with him.

XXXX

Where ever the Warblers went, they were singing. Today, as they made their way to Regionals, they were revisiting their performance pieces from throughout the year.

_My heart stops when you look at me,  
__Just one touch, now baby I believe,  
__This is real, so take a chance,  
__And don't ever look back,  
__Don't ever look back_

Blaine sang unabashedly to his boyfriend, just as he had that day 4 months prior when Kurt had been a stranger and a spy instead of one of them. The Warblers didn't even bat an eye at Blaine's obvious distraction, they had gotten very used to it, seeing that Blaine's eyes rarely ever left Kurt these days.

They were getting pumped up. Having practiced long and hard, perfected their pitch and taken on somewhat strenuous choreography (at Jeff's suggestion) they were ready to give the New Directions and Aural Intensity a run for their money.

XXXX

They watched Aural Intensity give a good performance, nothing overly notable, but solid none the less. Kurt and Blaine side eyed each other knowing that they clearly had them beat. But Kurt maligned their performance position. It was always better to be first or last, but undesirable to be in the middle.

Standing backstage, Kurt took a moment to scan the group smiling to himself at all of the friends he had made. He may have gotten off to a bit of a rough start, but Kurt Hummel was truly one of them now. As his eyes continued around the group, they landed on his gorgeous boyfriend, who, true to form, was staring right back at Kurt, and he was struck again with how lucky he was.

Kurt smiled genuinely.

"Nervous?" Blaine asked Kurt and Jeff as they stood close together awaiting their turn to perform.

"Kind of," Jeff said, looking down at the hands that were wringing themselves together without his consent.

Kurt and Blaine smiled in unison.

"Put the nerves into the performance. You have been doing amazing in rehearsals, just forget about the audience and do what you have practiced," Kurt offered.

"You?" Blaine asked his boyfriend.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't have some butterflies, but I'm ready." He smiled broadly at Blaine, who returned the grin leaning in a placing a chaste kiss on Kurt's lips.

Jeff took the punch to his gut. When would every affection that Blaine and Kurt shared would stop hurting him so much? He cataloged his pain away to use as fodder for his performance.

And it worked well. He killed his number. Once he took the stage he became completely focused, the nerves melting away. The Warblers marveled at the transformation of quiet, shy Jeff into stage commanding, confident Jeff. They smiled broadly as they clasped their hands in front of them and dropped their heads on the last note.

Kurt took a deep breath and stepped forward as the accompaniment began to beat from his fellow Warblers.

_Baby, I knew at once that  
you were meant for me  
Deep in my soul I know  
that I'm your destiny  
Though you're unsure  
Why fight the tide?  
Don't think so much  
Let your heart decide _

Kurt caught the sight of his friends in the audience, standing and cheering for him. Looks of joy and pride on their faces. His eyes continued across the audience until they found his dad and Carole. The look of pride on Burt's face one that Kurt would never forget. He commanded the stage, moving purposefully across it with the Warblers following him dutifully. He caught Blaine's eye for a moment, smiling because he couldn't help it.

_Baby, I see your future  
and it's tied to mine  
I look in your eyes and see  
you searching for a sign  
But you'll never fall  
Till you let go  
Don't be scared  
Of what you don't know _

Blaine stepped forward to join Kurt as they began to sing the chorus together.

Kurt:

_True to your heart  
You must be  
True to your heart  
That's when the  
heavens will part  
And baby, shower you  
with my love  
_

Blaine:

_Open your eyes  
Your heart can tell  
you no lies  
And when you're true  
to your heart  
I know it's gonna lead  
you straight to me_

Kurt smiled as Blaine picked up his verse. Blaine was truly at home on the stage, no fears, no reservations, just the pureness and beauty that Kurt had fallen hopelessly in love with. They continued their choreography flawlessly as the looked at each other adoringly, trying their best not to show the hearts in their eyes. It was a challenge in one way and not in another because besides being in love with each other, Kurt and Blaine were also best friends. And it was that friendship that they sought to display to the audience.

_Someone you know is on  
your side, can set you free  
I can do that for you if  
you believe in me  
Why second-guess  
what feels so right  
Just trust your heart  
And you'll see the light _

Blaine sang in his falsetto on the last line and Kurt swooned. He was very much aware that they were in front of a competition audience, but he couldn't help himself. Blaine had the most incredible falsetto and it just did things to him.

Blaine smiled broadly at Kurt, high on the performance. The performance he was sharing with his boyfriend. They moved closer together, side by side facing the audience.

Blaine (clutching his hands to his chest to emphasize his heart):

_Oh, my heart is driving  
me to where you are  
_

Kurt (singing toward his boyfriend):

_You can take both hands off  
the wheel and still get far  
_

Blaine (turning to face Kurt):

_Be swept away  
_

Kurt (turning toward Blaine):

_Enjoy the ride  
_

Blaine:

_You won't get lost  
_

Joining their voices together:

_With your heart to guide you  
_

The couple rejoined the group as all of their voices created a beautiful harmony for the final chorus, stepping from side to side and clapping the beat, encouraging the audience to clap along.

_True to your heart  
You must be  
True to your heart  
That's when the  
heavens will part  
And baby, shower you  
with my love  
Open your eyes  
Your heart can tell  
you no lies  
And when you're true  
to your heart  
I know it's gonna lead  
you straight to me_

They clasped their hands and dropped their heads to the roar of the audience most of who had been on their feet dancing and clapping along. Kurt was fairly certain that he heard Rachel and Mercedes screaming "Yay, Kurt!" and he smiled broadly to himself.

As the cheers died down a bit, they raised their heads on cue and Blaine stepped forward as the Warblers began to beat box and move to the rhythm.

_I came to dance, dance, dance, dance  
__I hit the floor  
__'Cause that's my, plans, plans, plans, plans  
__I'm wearing all my favorite  
__Brands, brands, brands, brands  
__Give me space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands_

_Ye, ye_

_Cause it goes on and on and on  
__And it goes on and on and on_

_Yeah! _

Blaine's movements were confident and fierce, whipping the audience into a frenzy. The New Directions bouncing in their places as Blaine and the Warblers carried them away. As they began the chorus they launched into serious choreography, raising their hands, changing formations and crisscrossing their way across the stage.

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
__Saying AYO!  
__Gotta let go!  
__I wanna celebrate and live my life  
__Saying AYO!  
__Baby, let's go!_

The Warblers started to jump in place, splitting into two groups and moving in opposition to give the desired effect.

_'Cause we gon' rock this club  
__We gon' go all night  
__We gon' light it up  
__Like it's dynamite!  
__'Cause I told you once  
__Now I told you twice  
__We gon' light it up  
__Like it's dynamite!_

Blaine regained his position directly in front of the group leading them around the stage as the audience grew even more enthusiastic. He glanced momentarily at his boyfriend taking in the look of awe on Kurt's face as he sang. Kurt was practically beaming with pride.

_I came to move, move, move, move  
__Get out the way me and my crew, crew, crew, crew  
__I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do  
__Just what the fool, came here to do, do, do, do_

_Ye, ye_

The movement of the group stilled and attention was focused for a moment just on Blaine's flawless vocals.

_Cause it goes on and on and on  
__And it goes on and on and on_

_Yeah!_

The Warblers began to tap their heels in perfect sync, staying in their formation.

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes  
__Saying AYO!  
__Gotta let go!  
__I wanna celebrate and live my life  
__Saying AYO!  
__Baby, let's go!_

Finally they exploded into motion as Blaine gave the performance everything he had, enthusiastic faces, energetic motions, powerful vocals. The Warblers were truly putting on a show, stepping perfectly in time with the music they were creating.

_'Cause we gon' rock this club  
__We gon' go all night  
__We gon' light it up  
__Like it's dynamite!  
__'Cause I told you once  
__Now I told you twice  
__We gon' light it up  
__Like it's dynamite!_

A picture of perfection, the entire group reached their final formation, clasping their hands and dropping their heads on the final beat. The crowd erupted into enthusiastic applause, clamoring to their feet. The Warblers smiled a collective smile of satisfaction as they took their bows and exited the stage.

Backstage they shared an enthusiastic group hug with Kurt and Blaine at the center, bouncing with excitement. High fives, back pats and words of congratulations circled the group. They had come to win and had done everything that they could to make it happen.

If the New Directions wanted the trophy they were going to have to take it from them.

XXXX

"You were amazing!" Kurt gushed to his boyfriend as they made their way from backstage into the lobby of the theatre.

"You, too." Blaine returned, smiling.

They stole a single soft kiss before bursting through the doors into the bright lights of the lobby. The bright lights of scrutiny. They had to play it cool, they didn't want to give the judges any reason to think twice about giving the Warblers the trophy.

In the chaos of the intermission, the lobby was packed with people. Kurt felt two sets of arms wrapping around him from behind, a set of hands covering his eyes. He smiled broadly.

"Hey guys!" he beamed.

"Hey, how did you know it was us?" Brittany questioned, removing her hands from Kurt's eyes and settling them on her hips.

"Just had a feeling."

Mercedes and Rachel wrapped him up in a warm hug.

"We're so proud of you, Kurt. That was awesome," Rachel said genuinely.

"Yeah. You guys really tore the roof off the place," Mercedes agreed. Brittany tilted her head up, her face twisting in confusion when the roof appeared to be exactly where it should.

"Thank you," Kurt said, hugging them in return.

"So, where's your boyfriend?" Mercedes asked, looking around for Blaine.

"And when are you coming home again?" Rachel wondered.

"Well, he was right next to me before you guys accosted me so I am sure that he is around here somewhere," Kurt answered, looking around before realizing that finding his shorter than average boyfriend in a crowd was probably like trying to find a needle in a haystack. It was until he met a pair of gorgeous hazel eyes between passersby and motioned for him to join them.

Kurt continued, "I'll probably be home again next weekend," he sighed, realizing that likely meant a weekend without Blaine. "We have been really busy rehearsing and working on midterm projects so I haven't been able to get away," he explained.

"Sure. That and spending time with your _boyfriend_," Mercedes teased.

Kurt blushed slightly. "Well that, too."

"How was the big anniversary?" she continued.

"It was wonderful," Kurt swooned. "Blaine is just, ugh, he's amazing!"

The three girls made something of a high pitched squeal bouncing up and down as they enveloped Kurt in another hug.

Blaine smiled as he reached the group, taking in the scene. Kurt was radiating with happiness. Blaine was thrilled to see the boy he loved back with his old friends. He waited for a moment for the bouncing to stop and Kurt to acknowledge his presence before sliding into the circle next to him.

Mercedes reached forward and hugged Blaine tightly, whispering into his ear, "Thank you for making Kurt so happy."

Blaine smiled against her cheek, returning the hug. Kurt brought his hand to his chest reflexively as he watched his two best friends hug.

As Mercedes moved away, Rachel wrapped her arms around Blaine, saying quietly to him, "You keep taking good care of our boy, Kurt."

Blaine nodded. "I will," he assured her.

"Me too!" Brittany cried as she flew into Blaine's arms nearly knocking him down. Kurt couldn't help but laugh.

When she pulled back she turned to Kurt, winking and saying, "He's a good hugger!"

Kurt smiled at Blaine. "I know."

"Awww," the three girls said in unison, causing both Blaine and Kurt to blush.

"We have to go," Rachel said sadly, grabbing Kurt's hand and squeezing it in her own.

"You know how it is, Kurt, always some kind of last minute drama to attend to," Mercedes added.

Kurt smiled and nodded. He knew exactly.

"Do you at least have a set list already?" Kurt teased.

"Yes, we at least have a set list," Rachel replied sarcastically.

"Well that is good," Kurt said as they all giggled.

"Good luck," Blaine offered.

"Thank you," Rachel returned politely.

"Yeah, you are going to need it," Kurt added. More laughter.

After more quick hugs and "goodbyes," Kurt and Blaine found themselves standing together in the crowded lobby trying to resist the urge to do anything the would reveal them as a couple. Blaine watched Kurt's face as his eyes trailed after his friends.

"Do you miss them?"

"Every day," Kurt said sadness in his voice. Blaine felt a small shot to his heart.

"Do you regret transferring?"

Kurt turned his head, looking his boyfriend lovingly in the eyes. "Absolutely not."

The lights flashed to signal the resuming of the performances and they made their way to their seats. Once seated, Kurt and Blaine moved their knees and shins to touch each other, stealing glances at their boyfriend from time to time, rubbing their shoes together.

XXXX

The New Directions definitely brought their A game and as Kurt watched and cheered for his friends he became more and more aware that this was going to end up being quite a decision for the judges. Tina and Santana took the lead on a powerhouse performance of _Unwritten_ that gave him chills. Then Artie rolled forward and laid down a heartfelt performance of _Man in the Mirror._ But, the final number brought the house down.

Rachel smiled as she stepped forward and took over the place.

_You can't stop an avalanche  
__As it races down the hill  
__You can try to stop the seasons, girl  
__But ya know you never will  
__And you can try to stop my dancin' feet  
__But I just cannot stand still  
__'Cause the world keeps spinnin'  
__Round and round  
__And my heart's keeping time  
__To the speed of sound  
__I was lost til I heard the drums  
__Then I found my way_

Finn stepped forward to join her as they began the first chorus, Rachel dancing around Finn, who, though dancing, looked significantly more awkward than his girlfriend.

_'Cause you can't stop the beat  
__Ever since this old world began  
__A woman found out if she shook it  
__She could shake up a man  
__And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
__The best that I can today  
__'Cause you cant stop  
__The motion of the ocean  
__Or the sun in the sky  
__You can wonder if you wanna  
__But I never ask why  
__And if you try to hold me down  
__I'm gonna spit in your eye and say  
__That you can't stop the beat!_

Finn and Rachel held hands as they moved back to join the group and Mercedes stepped forward to command the stage.

_Oh oh oh  
__You can't stop today  
__As it comes speeding down the track  
__Child, yesterday is hist'ry  
__And it's never coming back  
__'Cause tomorrow is a brand new day  
__And it don't know white from black_

Mercedes continued her lead as the rest of New Directions sang backup and danced their way across the stage.

_Yeah!_

_'Cause the world keeps spinning  
__'Round and 'round  
__And my heart's keeping time  
__To the speed of sound  
__I was lost til I heard the drums  
__Then I found my way  
__'Cause you cant stop the beat_

The New Directions joined their voices together, giving the performance all of their enthusiasm. Mike and Brittany came to the front, leading the group in the dance. Their choreography blended well with the song and they encouraged the audience to get on their feet and join in the flurry. The audience was happy to oblige, clapping and swaying to the beat.

_Ever since we first saw the light  
__A man and woman liked to shake it  
__On a Saturday night  
__And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it  
__With all my might today  
__'Cause you can't stop  
__The motion of the ocean  
__Or the rain from above  
__They can try to stop the paradise  
__We're dreaming of  
__But you cannot stop the rhythm  
__Of two hearts in love to stay  
__You can't stop the beat!_

_Aah, aah, aah  
__Aah, aah, aah  
__Aah, aah, aah_

Standing next to each other in the crowd of the audience, Blaine and Kurt chanced to let their eyes settle on each other, mouthing the words of the song as they clapped.

_And you can't stop  
__The motion of the ocean  
__Or the rain from above  
__You can try to stop the paradise  
__We're dreaming of  
__But you cannot stop the rhythm  
__Of two hearts in love to stay  
__'Cause you can't stop the beat_

_You can't stop the beat!  
__You can't stop the beat!  
__You can't stop the beat!  
__You can't stop the beat!_

As they finished Kurt screamed loudly for his friends, laughing to himself when he realized Blaine was doing the same. And that performance, Kurt figured, may have just won the thing.

Kurt's intuition was of course correct and as the New Directions celebrated their victory, he leaned back ever so slightly against Blaine who moved into the touch. The Warblers and New Directions congratulated each other and Kurt gave hugs all around with a smile on his face. He was happy for his friends, if not a little jealous. He knew how hard the Warblers had worked, but at the end of the day it didn't matter, the New Directions won anyway. They were going to New York. Without Kurt.

XXXX

"That was very well done, boys," Burt congratulated Finn, Kurt, and Blaine as they stood together in the lobby.

"Yes, it was quite the show," Carole added.

Rachel bounded up behind Finn, throwing her arms around him, smile engulfing her face.

"I can't believe it! I still can't believe it!" she beamed before catching Kurt and Blaine's expressions and trying to quell her enthusiasm.

"Amazing as always, Rachel," Carole said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hummel," Rachel said leaning forward and receiving a hug from her boyfriend's mother.

Kurt and Blaine just looked at each other uncomfortably finally chancing to let their pinkies meet between them and wrap around each other. Blaine gazed at his boyfriend easily deciphering the sadness Kurt was hiding behind his carefully constructed expression. Had he not been standing in front of Kurt's dad he would have wrapped him up in his arms in an attempt to pull the upset from his body, but instead he stood their helplessly.

"Do you want to join us for some dinner?" Burt asked the couple hopefully. "We can drive you back to Dalton when we are finished."

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other for a moment, reading in each other's eyes the desire to get back to their friends.

"No, I'm sorry, Dad. We need to go back with the Warblers. Blaine is the lead and all, we need to be with them right now."

"I'm very sorry, Mr. Hummel. It is a very kind offer. Perhaps another time?"

"Oh, I'm sure that there will be many more opportunities," Carole reassured them all.

There were hugs all around. The Hummel men embraced sharing "I love yous" and "goodbyes." Then Burt turned to Blaine, shaking his hand and smiling. Kurt finally reached out to twin their fingers together as they made their way back to the Warblers.

The four watched them go, with a mix of emotions in their hearts. They were all happy that Kurt had found Blaine and that Blaine seemed to make him so happy. But, Finn and Rachel were sorry for having their win mean that their friend had to lose. Burt hated watching his son walk away from him and silently wished that he could be back in his life on a daily basis. Carole felt Burt's pain and rubbed a reassuring hand across his back. He turned to look at her and smiled weakly.

XXXX

The ride back to Dalton was nearly silent. Kurt slouched against Blaine, depositing his weight on him, Blaine's arms wrapped softly around his torso. They were pretty sure that Wes had made a simple speech about what a great year they had, what an incredible performance they had given, and that winning was neither here nor there given how hard they worked. But neither Blaine nor Kurt heard much of what was being said. They were both lost in their thoughts, feeling the rise and fall of each other's bodies.

The next day silence was still hanging over them as they sat sipping coffee in the cafeteria.

"Whatcha thinkin'?" Blaine asked, scanning his boyfriend's intense expression.

"Still reeling from the loss I guess," Kurt said, eyes trained on some distant point out the window.

"Yeah." Blaine had figured as much. "We gave it our best shot."

Kurt's head spun quickly to face Blaine.

"We worked our asses off! We practiced non-stop for a month. Jeff drilled us on those dance moves until we could have done them in our sleep!" The words tumbled angrily from his mouth, then they softened. "And we still lost."

"The New Directions were really good."

"Yes, but I know that they didn't work even half as hard as we did."

"It's not always about who works the hardest."

"I know, but it still sucks."

Blaine grabbed his boyfriend's hand across the table, rubbing his thumb across Kurt's knuckles. They smiled softly for a moment before Blaine lost Kurt's eyes out the window again.

"Is that all this is about?" Blaine asked, knowing (because he just knew) the answer.

"No," Kurt said simply.

Blaine waited. He knew that Kurt would tell him when he was ready.

"I just really wanted to go to New York," Kurt sighed wistfully.

"Oh." Blaine hadn't realized how much that part had meant to Kurt.

"I wanted to see what it was like... to be... somewhere that wasn't... here."

Blaine often forgot that he had a privileged upbringing, that he had been many places and seen many things that others hadn't. He forgot that Kurt was one of those others.

"You'll go one day," Blaine assured him. "We can go together."

Kurt smiled, squeezing Blaine's hand. He loved it when Blaine talked about their future. He loved that there was so much certainty there.

He returned his eyes to the handsome face across from him.

"I would really like that."

XXXX

"Don't start something that you are not going to finish, Anderson," Kurt teased.

Blaine chuckled, a wide smile crossing his face as he continued to stroke his finger across the bottom of his boyfriend's bare foot where it lay in his lap.

Kurt grinned. Blaine would always been infinitely more interesting than studying.

"I'm telling you, Anderson, this is not going to end well. _You_ are the ticklish one."

Blaine's grin widened. His plan was working exactly as he hoped. He dug the tips of his fingers into the bottom of Kurt's foot, causing Kurt to turn and lurch towards him, schoolwork forgotten. Kurt caught Blaine just under the ribs, the exact spot that he knew made Blaine laugh uncontrollably. Sure enough Blaine started to laugh hard, his body shaking as Kurt continued his assault.

"Give up?" Kurt teased, smiling proudly.

"Never," Blaine managed between breaths, grabbing his boyfriend's hands in his own and rolling him over into the mattress.

Kurt wasn't sure if he would ever get over the fact that even though he had several inches of height on Blaine, his boyfriend could so easily overpower him. Blaine was strong, surprisingly so, and Kurt was becoming even more aware of it as Blaine pressed him down, laying his body on Kurt's and holding his hands against the bed. Kurt could have been content to just stay in this place, his beautiful boyfriend pressed atop of him, his perfect lips mere inches from his own, if not for his pride. He struggled to remove his hands from Blaine's tight grasp, digging them back into Blaine's sides, feeling Blaine shudder against him.

Blaine was trying desperately to defend himself, flailing his hands to grasp Kurt's, digging them into Kurt's sides, but he was unsuccessful in halting Kurt's attack. Finally, breathless he collapsed onto Kurt, warm against him as he let his body be filled with laughter.

Kurt smiled in victory, stilling his hands and raking them up under Blaine's shirt to pet across his soft skin. He kissed Blaine's ear as Blaine's breathing started to return to normal.

"Give up, now?" Blaine turned his head toward Kurt, whispering hotly in his ear, "Never." In a flash he had once again captured Kurt's hands, holding them tightly by the wrists above his head.

Kurt smiled devilishly. Blaine was sure hot like this and Kurt was enjoying this more than he wanted to admit.

Blaine started peppering teasing kisses up his boyfriend's long neck.

"Give up?" Blaine teased, grip still firm on Kurt's wrists.

Kurt caught Blaine's eyes for a second, the look of pure satisfaction written across his face. Kurt just could not let him win.

"Never," he stated, looking up at Blaine through his eyelashes.

Blaine smiled and raised his eyebrows. He liked a challenge. Kurt struggled to free his hands, but Blaine held firm, so Kurt pulled out the other trick he had up his sleeve. Spreading his legs, he caused Blaine to fall between them giving him just enough room to curl his legs between their bodies and throw them over Blaine's arms in an attempt to remove Blaine's grip.

The result however was Blaine pressed against him, torso between Kurt's legs as they curled over Blaine's arms, his knees pressed into his chest, Blaine still holding Kurt's wrists.

_Damn! Blaine is strong._

_Damn! Kurt is flexible._

Blaine pushed his hips against Kurt. Suddenly things started to feel very hot.

Kurt gasped, but Blaine's lips were on his even before he could finish taking in the breath. Blaine kissed him hard and hurried, almost desperate. Kurt met him with his tongue, licking into Blaine's mouth, sucking lightly at his lips.

"Truce?" Blaine asked.

"I think we both won," Kurt responded breathlessly, desperate to get his lips back to Blaine's.

They continued kissing, hot and fast, Blaine sliding his hands from Kurt's wrists and twinning their fingers, pressing their bodies impossibly close together.

_God, this is wonderful. Can we just do this forever? _Blaine thought.

Kurt's thoughts were preoccupied with getting their shirts off, pressing their naked torsos together, messing his hands through Blaine's hair, and tracing patterns along Blaine's spine with his fingers. He tried to free his hands from Blaine's, but Blaine tightened his grasp.

He pulled his mouth away from Blaine's. "My hands," he whispered, kissing Blaine again.

Blaine shook his head against Kurt's lips.

Kurt broke away again, capturing Blaine's eyes with his desperate stare. "Please? You won't be sorry."

He felt Blaine's fingers go slack. Slipping his hands away, he immediately tangled his fingers through Blaine's hair as his boyfriend started dragging his hands up Kurt's impossibly long legs.

Their shirts made their way to the floor, Kurt's feet falling to the bed, knees bent on either side of Blaine. They began to lose themselves in the heat, their chests sliding against each other as their hips started to find a rhythm together. Gasps filled the air and Blaine's mouth began to make a path along Kurt's jaw as his boyfriend's head pressed back into the pillow.

This was what Kurt wanted. He watched Blaine becoming more and more unhinged and he couldn't help but think how amazingly beautiful he was. The friction between them grew hot and tight in their spines, but this time Blaine wasn't stopping which just added to Kurt's excitement.

Almost without his permission, Kurt's hands were working between them, flying to Blaine's belt, unbuckling it and moving to work the button on his uniform pants.

Blaine stopped kissing him, pulling back to look at Kurt. Kurt felt a wave of anxiety run through him. He stilled his hands, asking for permission with his eyes. Blaine placed a single, soft kiss to his lips and brushing the tip of his nose across Kurt's. He stared intently at his boyfriend and Kurt wasn't sure what to make of his expression. Behind Blaine's eyes he thought he saw fear, but he couldn't understand why. What did Blaine have to be afraid of?

Kurt ran his hands lovingly up Blaine's sides, smiling when Blaine started to giggle. Kurt arched up, capturing Blaine's lips and kissing him firmly. After a moment, he turned his head deepening the kiss and pulling his love closer. Blaine sank into the kiss, the apprehension melting away from both of them. Lips on lips, skin against skin, it was just them.

Kurt trailed his hands down Blaine's form, grabbing his hips lightly and holding them as he returned the motion to his own hips.

Blaine felt himself starting to fall apart, but not in the way that he would have liked. He felt tears welling up in him, pain and sadness running through his chest. He wanted to believe that Kurt would accept what he could give him, but the fear that Kurt would need more was taking over his brain. His heart hurt as his lips and hips moved against Kurt. He wanted this so much, _so desperately_. He wanted to give Kurt everything.

Yet he paused.

A tear falling onto Kurt's cheek snapped him out of the reverie he had found against Blaine's hips, his eyes flying open. Was Blaine crying? Was it good or bad crying? Kurt searched Blaine's face. Blaine looked terrified. Kurt dragged his hands up Blaine's back causing his boyfriend to shiver, settling them on his shoulders and holding him close.

"You okay?" he ventured.

"Yes," Blaine returned, his voice broken.

Kurt knew it was a lie. Now Blaine was lying to him?

"What's wrong Blaine?" Kurt asked softly, moving his thumb across Blaine's shoulder.

"Nothing," Blaine all but choked.

Kurt didn't know what to do. He wanted to tell Blaine that he knew he was lying. He wanted to demand the truth. He wanted to seal his lips over Blaine's and return to the perfect friction they were sharing. He wanted just to hold Blaine close and kiss his eyelids and bury his nose in Blaine's hair.

Thoughts streamed through Kurt's mind. _Why does this keep happening? What am I doing wrong? Doesn't he want me? Am I pushing him? Or is it something else? How can he seem so desperate with want one minute and terrified the next?_

Blaine had settled in against Kurt, his head laying in the crook of Kurt's neck as Kurt trailed his hands firmly up and down Blaine's spine.

"I know that it's not nothing," he began gently. "And whatever it is, I wish you would tell me."

That was it. Blaine's tears began to flow, dripping down his face and onto Kurt. He felt pathetic.

_Fuck! That was not what I wanted._ Kurt screamed in his mind, a knot building in his stomach. Kurt had been mulling over their interactions in his head for a while now, and it had suddenly become blatantly obvious that something was wrong here. But Kurt didn't know what.

He felt an icy bolt of fear shoot through his body. Maybe Blaine didn't want him anymore. Maybe he never did. _Maybe he is trying to figure out a way to let me down easily._ Kurt felt his heart catch in his throat. But hadn't Blaine been the one who initiated this interaction? _He tickled me. He kissed me. _None of this was making sense. So he resolved just to lay there and hold Blaine for as long as Blaine would let him. To stroke him and comfort him in the best way he knew how. And to hope that whatever was going on with Blaine would make itself known sooner than later.

XXXX

**Songs:**

**Teenage Dream – Katy Perry**

**True to Your Heart – 98° from Disney's Mulan**

**Dynamite – Taio Cruz**

**Unwritten – Natasha Bedingfield (mentioned but not performed)**

**Man in the Mirror – Michael Jackson (mentioned but not performed)**

**You Can't Stop the Beat – Hairspray**

**In the next episode: Trouble in Paradise**

If you are enjoying this story, please let me know. Your comments are very motivating. Thank you!

Also, there is quite a bit of significance to the events of Blaine's dream, if you have any interest you might want to search out the meanings.


	12. Trouble in Paradise

**Thank you for your support of this story. Your wonderful reviews and comments mean so much to me. I get very excited over each one and I still can't believe that there are people who wait for my updates. From the bottom of my heart, THANK YOU!**

**As always, the songs are in the footnote and I don't own the characters or the songs. **

**Thank you for reading!**

**Here we go. I hope you have your tissues ready.**

XXXX

"It's like watching a pissing competition isn't it?" Peter said barely above a whisper as he leaned closer to Kurt across the table.

Kurt couldn't keep his eyes off the other two boys who, at that moment, were embattled in a make believe war. He laughed quietly. How had he gotten himself in this situation?

On Wednesday as they were exiting class, Cameron had caught up to him. He (and Peter) had asked Kurt (and Blaine, who appeared just at that moment) if they wanted to study together for the chemistry midterm. It was meant to be a gesture of good will, Cameron's way of saying that there wasn't any bad blood between them, that he was over Kurt but still wanted to be friends. But it had turned into something else.

Kurt wasn't sure which one of the boys at the end of the table had come up with the idea (though he was pretty sure that it was Blaine), but one of them suggested turning their study session into a competition of sorts. Each "team" would write a list of questions in an attempt to stump the other team. Kurt knew that it was a bad idea from the start just from the way that, upon agreeing to the idea, Cameron and Blaine had both lowered their gazes and stared at each other like two rams that were ready to charge. Neither Blaine nor Cameron was one to back away from a challenge. They were both naturally competitive and two of the best students in their class, and the fact that it gave them the opportunity to impress Kurt was just an added benefit. Except that Kurt wasn't impressed in the least by their competitiveness and Blaine and Cameron had all but forgotten that he and Peter were even there.

Peter and Kurt had been walking down the road of a completely non-chemistry related conversation for a while when the other two boys finally came out of their testosterone fueled study haze.

"You done now?" Kurt asked dismissively, eyeing the two boys.

Looking into Kurt's unimpressed expression, they both hung their heads a bit. "Yes," they said unison, rather sheepish.

Kurt smiled and they both smiled in return. Blaine turned to Cameron leveling him with a look of respect. He had been a worthy adversary.

"I'd say that we are ready for the test," Blaine said, trying to break the tension.

"Agreed."

The conversation stilled, the awkwardness that had surrounded them at the beginning of their meeting rushing back in. Cameron started packing up his things saying, "Well, I guess we will see you on Monday, Kurt."

Kurt smiled. "Sounds good."

Blaine grabbed his boyfriend's hand where it rested on the table. Kurt smirked and rolled his eyes, waving goodbye to the other two boys before fixing his gaze on his boyfriend.

"Really?"

"What?" Blaine asked in genuine confusion.

Kurt glanced to where Blaine's hand was covering his own, raising his eyebrows in question.

"Oh."

"You don't have to to that. I'm _your_ boyfriend, Blaine."

"I know," he said, looking a bit ashamed. "I just..."

Kurt cut him off. "You just got jealous."

"You smiled at him," Blaine shot back.

"I smile at a lot of people, honey," Kurt glowered.

"Yes. But a lot of people are not the guy with the crush on you."

"Cameron seems to be pretty much over that. Or had you not noticed?"

Blaine hadn't.

Kurt continued, "Besides, if anyone was going to be jealous it should be me. He paid an awful lot of attention to _you_ today."

Blaine leaned in conspiratorially, bringing their faces close together.

"Don't worry, Kurt. He's not my type."

"Mine either," Kurt replied, closing the small distance between their lips.

XXXX

"Blainey Bear!"

"Hey, Caity Cat!" Blaine beamed as he recognized the voice on the other end of the phone.

"How's my favorite brother?"

"I'm your only brother, Caitlin."

"But you're still my favorite." Blaine could hear the smile in her voice.

"Well, you're my favorite sister."

"Wow! I'm so honored." They both laughed heartily. Boy, how Blaine missed his sister.

"So seriously, what's up bro?" Caitlin asked.

"Not much. We just finished midterms. The Warblers are winding down for the year..." Blaine trailed off.

"Who is he?"

"Who?"

"The guy who made you unable to finish that last sentence once you started thinking about him."

"Oh." Blaine smiled fondly. He wasn't very good at keeping things from his sister.

"Please tell me there is a guy, Blaine."

"There is a guy."

Blaine was pretty sure that he could hear his sister bouncing happily on the other end of the phone.

"Is it Kurt?" she asked excitedly.

_Oh my god, how does she do that?_ Blaine had mentioned Kurt in passing maybe once or twice before and he had spoken to him on the phone over winter break, how in the world did Caitlin know?

"Yes."

Caitlin squealed and Blaine was pretty sure that she was now jumping up and down as well.

"Oh my God, Blaine. I am so happy for you. Tell me everything."

Blaine filled her in on the basics of their courtship, stopping to smile and reflect fondly as he went.

"Wait a second. You have had a boyfriend for almost two months and I didn't know about it."

"Umm..."

"Blaine Thomas Anderson! When you start dating someone you call your sister and tell her everything so that she can properly celebrate and share your happiness with you."

"Oh. Good to know," Blaine smirked. Caitlin laughed.

"Hey, Caity Cat!"

"Yes, Blainey Bear?"

"I have a boyfriend!"

Caitlin screamed so loudly into the phone that Blaine had to pull it away from his ear.

"So, I'm guessing that this means you are plus one for the wedding?"

Blaine felt a shot of coldness run through his veins. He hadn't even thought about the wedding.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Plus one or no?"

"Ummm..."

"Do you want him to come?"

"Yes," Blaine said without hesitation.

"Then you are plus one," Cailtin said, her smile evident in her tone.

Blaine sat quietly for a moment trying to figure out whether he really wanted to submit Kurt to a trial by fire with his family.

"Mom and Dad don't know, do they?"

"You didn't know, how would they?"

"When were you planning on telling them?"

"After we eloped?" Blaine teased.

"Blaine," his sister said diminutively.

"You know how they feel about this, Cat. Besides, Mom called right after we got together and I wasn't quite ready to say anything yet."

"Wait. You haven't talked to them since February?"

"No. Mom called to give me her standard, '_Your grades are quite acceptable, son. I guess we will continue to allow you to attend Dalton_' speech," Blaine said raising his voice to mimic his mother's. "Then she went off on some tangent about how busy Dad is at work, how Bridge Club was organizing some event or another, and how stressed out you and she are about the plans for the wedding."

"Oh... I'm sorry, B."

"Eh. No worries. I'm used to it."

"But you should call them more often. Then maybe you would have something to talk about."

"The phone rings both ways. If they want to talk to me, they know where I am," Blaine said sadly, knowing full well that the reason they didn't call was because they had nothing to say to him.

Caitlin's heart hurt at the sadness in Blaine's voice. The situation with their parents was complicated and even though they thought Blaine didn't care about talking to them, it was quite apparent that he did. She hated the whole thing. Though Blaine would always be Caitlin's favorite, she was blessed to have a strong relationship with their mother and an amicable one with their father. Blaine had neither.

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, Cat. We've been over it many times before. It is what it is."

"So what do you want to do about the wedding? I don't really want me addressing an invitation to Kurt to be the way Mom finds out you have a boyfriend. She's being very particular about the guest list so it's not like I can just slip it past her."

Blaine thought for a moment.

"Can you let me talk to Kurt about it first? I want to make sure that he would be able to come before I jump into the fire."

"Sure." Caitlin paused, "But you know that you are going to have to tell them some time soon, right?"

"Yes, I know."

Blaine could hear movement on the other end of the line, the sound of papers rustling. "What is Kurt's last name?"

"Hummel."

"Kurt Hummel," Caitlin said, amusingly letting the name roll off her tongue as she scribbled it across her notepad. "Sounds cute."

"He is." Caitlin squealed; Blaine smiled.

"Oh, Blaine. I cannot wait to meet him. I'm so happy for you!"

XXXX

Once again Blaine awoke in tears. Once again he buried his face in his pillow, broken and begging for relief. This really had to stop.

XXXX

On the outside, Blaine Anderson was a confident, charming gentleman. The boy that everyone liked and admired. The born performer. The good student. The boy who was head-over-heels in love with Kurt Hummel. The boy who wanted to give Kurt everything.

Then there was another part. The part that whispered to Blaine in dark shadows, in moments when he was alone, and in his dreams. The boy who was damaged, broken, weak. The part that made him doubt everything, made him feel unworthy of even the most simple pleasures in life. The boy that was scared. Scared of the feelings and connection he had with Kurt. Scared of the power Kurt had over him. This part loved Kurt, too, but was terrified of him.

Blaine had done a fairly good job of hiding the less favorable part from everyone at Dalton, including Kurt, for a long time, but he knew that as he and Kurt grew closer together, that side would be exposed, literally and figuratively. Kurt broke down Blaine's walls in ways that no one else could, but even Kurt was having a hard time besieging the wall that held Blaine's darkest secret. But, Kurt was coming close, so close, to removing the final bricks that would expose Blaine. When Blaine looked at Kurt in quiet moments he knew that Kurt sensed his hesitation and fear. Blaine could see that his boyfriend was starting to understand that there was so much more to Blaine than he had originally thought.

Or was he?

"Why are you so perfect, Blaine?" Kurt teased, smiling amorously and pulling Blaine close. Yet again Kurt's boyfriend had presented him with a line out of a fairy tale the middle of an everyday conversation.

"I'm not perfect, Kurt," Blaine returned seriously. "No one is perfect."

"Well, you are about as close as it gets," Kurt said as he swiped his fingertips along Blaine's hairline.

Blaine would usually blush at this kind of flattery, but today it was just hitting him all wrong.

"Trust me, Kurt, I'm not," he said, looking hard into Kurt's eyes before letting them fall away, hoping that he would just drop it.

Kurt slid his hand under Blaine's chin, tilting it up to join their eyes again and dragging his thumb along Blaine's strong jaw.

"You're intelligent, talented, caring, and gorgeous," Kurt said smiling proudly at his boyfriend. "Sounds pretty perfect to me."

Blaine tried to hear the flattery, tried to let himself dissolve into the love in Kurt's eyes and wrap himself up in it so that he could believe the words coming from his boyfriend's lips, but he just couldn't. He pulled himself from Kurt's grasp, turning away from him.

Kurt puzzled, brow furrowing. He placed a warm hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"What's wrong, Blaine?" he asked softly, concern evident in his voice.

"I just," Blaine sighed, "I just really hate that word."

Kurt didn't understand.

"What word?"

"Perfect," Blaine exhaled.

"Why?"

Blaine tried to figure out in his mind how much of what needed to be said he wanted to reveal at this moment.

"I just haven't had good experiences with that word. Nothing in life is perfect, and thinking so just leads to heartache."

"Oh." Kurt could feel himself drowning in the subtext of Blaine's statement. He wrapped his arms around Blaine, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder, holding him close. "I still think it though."

Blaine pushed his way out of Kurt's arms, standing and spinning to face him.

"Don't," he said sharply.

"It's supposed to be a compliment, Blaine," Kurt defended.

"Well, it's not a compliment to me. It tells me that you don't know me very well because anyone who truly knew me would know that I am far from perfect."

Kurt not know Blaine very well? That statement didn't even make sense.

"What are you talking about, Blaine?"

"You don't know me as well as you think you do," Blaine said before he could think.

_Oh, shit._

Kurt looked at him with wide eyes, confused and hurt, but open and beautiful.

"Tell me, then," Kurt said softly. "I want to know you."

Blaine's heart broke in his chest. His boyfriend was sitting on his bed, heart open, eyes trained, waiting for Blaine to share himself. It was more than Blaine could take. The tears came hard and fast, welling up in Blaine's eyes, sliding smoothly down his cheeks.

Kurt stood to meet him, cradling him in his arms, moving a hand to the back of his boyfriend's neck and guiding him to settle his head against Kurt's shoulder. Blaine let himself be pulled in for a moment, to feel the warmth and comfort that always came with being close to Kurt. Kurt kissed his hair softly.

"You can tell me anything," he whispered.

But that was just the thing. Blaine couldn't tell Kurt anything, because he couldn't bring himself to tell Kurt this.

"Okay," Blaine said, voice breaking a bit.

Kurt held him tightly for several minutes, feeling their shared breath. Waiting. Waiting for Blaine to speak.

But the words never came.

Blaine raised his head, kissing Kurt softly on the lips and returning to the bed and the book he had been reading before this conversation had started. Kurt stood dumbstruck, frozen to the spot, and Blaine wondered for a moment whether Kurt was really going to let him get away with this.

Kurt's brain was swimming. He turned his eyes to look at Blaine who was settling back in, not looking at Kurt, trying with all of his might to make it seem like something significant hadn't just happened between them. Kurt felt himself break. He had tried so hard to be available for Blaine, but to have him just shut down like that and walk away was more than Kurt could take.

"I should go," Kurt said finally, collecting his books from the bed. Blaine's eyes shot up. Kurt had never said that he wanted to go before. In fact, usually it was Blaine who was convincing _him_ that, yes, he did have to go back to his room at night. He could see the sadness developing in Kurt's body. And he knew what Kurt knew. Blaine was hiding something from him. Kurt was sure of it now.

"Okay." Blaine could hardly believe the word escaped his mouth.

_Okay?_ _I'm going to just let him go?_

"Okay," Kurt returned sadly, loading his books into his messenger bag and draping his jacket over his arm. He turned back to look at Blaine, searching his face, having a conversation without words.

_Everything is going to be okay. I love you._

With a sigh and a heavy heart, Kurt turned slowly and walked through the door.

Blaine burst into tears.

XXXX

Kurt sat cross legged on his bed, turning over the shiny disc in his hands, tracing the letters with his finger. _For my teenage dream. Yours, B_ Simple words that said so much. Kurt was Blaine's dream. He was Blaine's love. And Blaine belonged to him. Blaine was _his_. His eyes closed and he remembered the way it felt to have Blaine's arms wrapped around him as they swayed together, Blaine singing to him, _Wise men say, only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with you. _They loved each other, how had they had gotten so far off track? He had tried to be available for Blaine, but Blaine kept pulling away from him, leaving him feeling unwanted and desperately alone. _Why doesn't he want me?_ Maybe they would have been better off as friends. Maybe they rushed in too fast. Things between them were so intense, maybe it was just too much to handle at such a young age. But Kurt couldn't bear the thought of losing Blaine. He needed his best friend back, even if they couldn't be in love anymore. Though Kurt wasn't quite sure that he would ever stop loving Blaine Anderson.

"Hey," Patrick said quietly, surprised to see his roommate. Kurt hadn't even noticed him come in.

"Hey," he returned, looking up from the disc in his hands to see Patrick settling his books on his bed..

"You all right?" Patrick asked. Kurt was slumped over, not exhibiting his normally impeccable posture, his skin splotchy, his eyes red rimmed and hollow. Patrick recognized the CD that Blaine had given him.

"Yes. No. I don't know."

"Oh." Patrick wasn't really sure what to say. He and Kurt were friends, though not overly close. Kurt had been gone a lot over the past two months and they had sort of drifted apart. He could see that Kurt was upset and he wanted to be supportive, he just wasn't sure how.

"You hungry?"

"Not really."

"Still you need to eat. Come on, let's go get some dinner."

"Okay," Kurt agreed, looking down at the disc once more, fighting tears.

Kurt usually ate dinner with Blaine. He had been waiting for Blaine to call and say that he was ready to go, but it was already 7:30 and Blaine almost never made it past 6:30 before needing dinner. Kurt accepted defeat, tossing on his blazer and slipping on his loafers. He didn't even check his appearance in the mirror before they left. And that, as much as anything else, told Patrick the severity of the situation.

Blaine didn't eat that night. He hadn't been very hungry lately anyway. He was ashamed. He couldn't believe that he had pushed Kurt away so strongly, that he had just let him leave. But every time Kurt came near him the guilt and weight of the things left unsaid lowered on him and it got hard to breathe. And not in that pleasant way that it usually got hard to breathe when Kurt was around.

Blaine had managed to convince even himself that the slowness of their relationship had something to do with chivalry and not the brokenness that Blaine was afraid to share. Yes, Blaine wanted his relationship with Kurt to last, and taking it slow did seem like a good idea, but it had mostly been a cover, a way to keep the distance between them, hiding underneath his clothes in hopes that the darkness he battled could stay hidden from Kurt for as long as possible. He knew once that wall gave way, everything would open up and Kurt would be able to see inside his soul, see the darkness that it contained. But things were so intense between them that they escalated quicker than Blaine had expected. He had never had such a connection with another person, had never wanted to badly to touch and taste and be lost in someone. The compulsion drawing him to Kurt was so strong that he couldn't fight it, in order to hide himself he would have to push away the man he loved.

So he let Kurt walk out of his room and didn't call Kurt to go to dinner, he lay on his bed with his ear buds nestled in his ears listening to "What Hurts the Most" on repeat until there were simply no more tears to cry. He couldn't stand the thought of losing Kurt, but he was trying to accept the fact that sooner or later he would push Kurt away hard enough that Kurt would be done with him. He had to protect himself, ready himself for the inevitable blow. Knowing all the time that this was his fault. And maybe, maybe Blaine could deal with that guilt as long as he knew that he wouldn't be able to hurt Kurt anymore. It killed him seeing the pain he was causing the boy he loved, the sadness in his beautiful eyes. He had been selfish for wanting Kurt when he couldn't give Kurt what he deserved. _Kurt would be better off without me,_ Blaine decided. Blaine didn't deserve someone like Kurt, he didn't deserve to be happy.

The buzzing of his phone on the nightstand jarred Blaine into reality. He rubbed his eyes, wincing at how sensitive they were. Looking at the screen he saw there was a text message from Kurt, a simple 'goodnight.' The corners of his mouth raised involuntarily, not a true smile, but something different than the frown he had been wearing all evening. Kurt was thinking about him, he hadn't been forgotten. Kurt hadn't given up. A small thread of hope shot through his heavy heart. His fingers moved effortlessly over the keys, typing out a simple 'goodnight' in reply before laying back onto the bed and letting sleep take hold.

XXXX

Kurt usually appreciated the fact that the Warblers were the rock stars of Dalton Academy. Usually. Then there were days like today when Kurt would much have rather been unknown. Everyone in school knew Blaine and because of that everyone knew Kurt. Unfortunately, when Blaine and Kurt were having relationship issues, everyone knew about that too. Kurt knew that showing up to dinner with his roommate instead of his boyfriend would not go unnoticed.

Things had grown strange between them. Whatever Blaine was hiding had become the giant pink elephant in every room. It couldn't be ignored. As a result, they were spending far less time in each other's company than they had before. Things were stilted between them.

Kurt felt lonely as he made his way through the halls without his partner. His heart hurt. His hand ached with emptiness at lacking Blaine's to hold. Kurt felt like he was in a fog, unable to think properly, his whole body heavy as it waded through the thickness. He was met with looks of pity, people he didn't even know tilting their heads in sympathy. Whenever he met one of the Warblers they patted him on the back reassuringly. The whole school knew his pain.

"You comin' to the game on Saturday?" Peter asked trying to make conversation as they wrote up their lab notes. "It's the last of the season."

Kurt was obviously distracted, but he turned his eyes to his lab partner.

"Hadn't really thought about it," Kurt said honestly. He usually spent Saturdays holed up in Blaine's dorm studying and _not studying_ all day long. But since he didn't know where they stood, he wasn't sure what he would be doing this weekend.

Peter cocked his head to the side, watching Kurt's face.

"Trouble in paradise?"

Kurt's expression turned pained. He didn't really want to discuss this with Peter of all people, but more than that he didn't want it to be happening in the first place. He thought quickly, trying to figure out something to say that was neither a lie nor a confession. As well as things had been going with Peter and as over things as Cameron seemed to be, Kurt didn't feel he should risk being anything but sure of his relationship with Blaine, however unsure he felt in his heart.

"Nah. I'm just tired." Which was true. Kurt felt extremely tired.

"Oh," Peter said, knowing that Kurt was lying. He had seen Kurt and Blaine in the halls, strained conversations, faces twisted in frustration, hands to themselves. It was clear to anyone with eyes that there was something wrong between them. Since the time that they had become a couple, they had been together constantly, eating together, holding hands in the hall, stealing kisses when they thought no one was watching. They had risen to power couple status at the school and everyone took notice of what they did. Unfortunately, since neither Kurt nor Blaine would address what was happening between them, the rumor mill had decided to write the story for them.

XXXX

"What's going on with you and Kurt?" David asked his friend as they sipped their afternoon coffee.

Blaine looked up from the pattern he was creating with the stirring stick in his beverage.

His friends could see the weight behind his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Wes began gently, "something is obviously up and the whole school is talking about it."

"Why?"

"Well for one thing you guys are usually joined at the hip and as far as I can see he is no where to be found," Wes said, looking around.

"He's busy."

"And for another, neither of you seem very happy. You're not smiling like you used to."

Blaine was silent, unsure of what to say.

"Blaine, people are talking. They are saying some, uh, some things. We don't want to believe them, but we aren't sure what to think," David said, concerned.

"We're your friends, Blaine. Please just tell us what is going on," Wes implored.

"What are they saying?" Blaine asked, defeat evident in his voice.

"Well, some are saying that one of you cheated, but the jury is still out on which one and with whom. Some are saying you broke-up. Some are saying that you are mad because Kurt won't put out."

The stir stick fell to the table, Blaine's eyes widening in shock.

"People are really saying that?"

"Yes, Blaine. That is why we are concerned," David said pleadingly.

"Neither of us cheated. We are still together. We are just trying to work some things out," Blaine said simply. He looked his friends hard in the eyes and added, "And if anyone is not putting out, it's me."

The two older boys looked at each other, a shared expression of shock on their faces. They weren't expecting _that_.

"I'm sorry, Blaine, but why is that exactly?" David probed.

"The time isn't right," Blaine said sadly.

"I know we don't know the whole story so you can take what I am about to say with a grain of salt, but if this whole thing is about you being a gentleman and not wanting to push things too fast, then I think you should really reconsider," David suggested.

"Well that is easy for you to say, Mr. I-fucked-her-before-I-caught-her-name!"

"Hey, Anderson! That's my girlfriend you're talking about," David said angrily.

Blaine hung his head, clenching his eyes closed. That was a low blow. What the hell had come over him?

Wes and David shared surprised looks, what the hell was wrong with Blaine? He was clearly in turmoil, far from their usually calm and well spoken friend.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said, raising his eyes to David. "Really. That was totally uncalled for."

David could see his sincerity. "I accept your apology."

"Thank you. You were saying?" Blaine looked at him inquisitively, urging him to go on.

"Every time you guys are together, Kurt looks like he is about ready to die of sexual frustration. I didn't quite understand it before, but now it makes sense. He wants you, Blaine. _Bad._"

"I know." Blaine's eyes fell again to the creamy brown beverage sitting untouched in front of him. "But that isn't all that this is about."

"Okay, Blaine. You know better than we do. I just thought that I would throw that out there in case you had any doubts."

He barely heard the words, lost in his coffee and his thoughts.

Wes and David stood in unison, shouldering their bags and sharing looks between them. Wes clapped a hand on Blaine's shoulder, saying, "We're here if you ever need to talk."

"Okay," Blaine said, without raising his eyes.

XXXX

"Kurt. Kurt wait up!" a familiar voice called to him as he walked quickly down the hall. The taller boy strode up next to him, Kurt not easing up his pace. "I'm so sorry, Kurt," he said.

Kurt looked up to find two large brown eyes staring down upon him, a look of concern on his face.

"For what exactly?" Kurt inquired as they reached the grand staircase.

"I heard about you and Blaine."

Kurt spun around to meet Cameron's eyes.

"Heard what?" Kurt asked incredulously.

Cameron glanced around at all of the boys that were passing. He lowered his voice and leaned toward Kurt, whispering, "That you broke up."

Kurt's eyes flew wide in shock. _Is that what everyone thinks?_

"No. No, we didn't break up," Kurt replied hurriedly.

"Oh," Cameron puzzled, leaning back a bit. "So what's going on then?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. This was even worse than having this conversation with Peter.

"Nothing," Kurt lied.

Cameron shifted from side to side, understanding that Kurt was lying and trying to decide whether he was going to push it or not.

"Everyone knows it's not 'nothing'."

"I know."

They stared hard at each other, Kurt crossing his arms defensively over his chest, awkwardness falling around them.

"Can we just drop it?" Kurt asked confidently, neither pleading nor imploring.

"Sure. I just...uh," Cameron tripped over his words, "I'm sorry for whatever is going on."

"Okay."

Cameron looked at him sadly. Kurt was far too beautiful to be this upset. Cameron pressed his lips into a thin line.

"Okay," Cameron repeated. Kurt dropped his eyes, pushing past Cameron, and making his way up the stairs.

XXXX

Things had gotten progressively more tense in the days that passed. Their physical relationship disintegrating and conversations between them becoming snappy. Whenever Kurt even looked like he was going to touch his boyfriend, Blaine pulled away, sometimes in anger, sometimes in tears. Blaine seemed on edge nearly all the time, though Kurt tried desperately to coax him away from it. Kurt longed for the sweetness and closeness that they were losing, so he kept trying, hoping that Blaine would eventually come around.

"God, Kurt! Is that all that you can think about?" Blaine shouted at him as he moved away from the hand resting on his knee, regretting his reaction immediately.

Not being one to back down, Kurt returned in kind, saying angrily and sarcastically, "I'm sorry. I want to kiss and hug and touch my boyfriend. Is that too much to ask? Geez, Blaine. What the hell is wrong with you?"

The question pierced the air like a knife, Kurt wishing he could stuff the words firmly back down his throat and Blaine taking a shot to the stomach.

"I have other things to do with my time. I have to study and do well in my classes. My future depends on it. I'm not delusional enough to think that I am going to make it through life on my talent alone."

_Oh shit, did I really just say that? _

Kurt couldn't believe it either.

"I'm not delusional, Blaine," he roared. "I just know what I want, unlike _some_ people."

"I know what I want!"

"And apparently that isn't me."

The conversation went from heated to painfully real in an instant.

Blaine groped for words, words to assure Kurt that he did want him very, very much. More than anything else.

Kurt waited, hoping that Blaine would speak, would claim him.

After a moment of them looking at each other dumbly, Kurt continued, his voice shaky, "I want you, Blaine. I want everything about you."

He waited, begging with his eyes, _please, Blaine, please say you want me too._

Blaine swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I want you, too, Kurt. So much."

Kurt's heart lightened, pounding in his chest. He moved toward Blaine, taking his hand.

"Then just tell me what the hell I did to make you so upset with me? Tell me so that we can work through it."

Blaine choked and fuck, there were the tears again. He looked at the beautiful hands that held his. Kurt was sunshine and rainbows and everything that was right with the world. At that moment Blaine felt completely despicable. Once again Kurt was moving toward him. Once again he was moving away. How many more times would Kurt wait patiently for him to figure his shit out before he decided that Blaine wasn't worth the time, effort, and heartache?

Kurt punctured the deafening silence with the one question that hung ominously in the air.

"Why don't you trust me?"

The fight that ensued was sad and cruel and left both Kurt and Blaine feeling battered and broken. In his attempt to reassure Kurt that he did in fact trust him (though there was mounting evidence to the contrary), Blaine had ended up yelling at Kurt for not being able to drop it, for not trusting _him._ Kurt implied that perhaps Blaine wasn't trustworthy especially when they both knew that Blaine was keeping something important from him. Blaine said it shouldn't matter. Kurt said that it wasn't fair for Blaine to know everything about him, for him to be completely open and honest while Blaine was not. When Blaine lost the ability to further defend himself, Kurt stormed out, slamming the door in way that made Blaine feel sick. He dissolved into a puddle on his bed, sobbing brokenly.

Blaine sobbed heartily into his comforter for what seemed like hours. When he arose he was completely numb, cut off from the world. He knew he needed to get out of there. To get some air and try to clear his head. He grabbed his gray Dalton hoodie from his closet, throwing it on and grabbing his sunglasses to hide his tear stained eyes as he left his room.

XXXX

"You have to tell him, Blaine," Stacy said softly.

Sitting across from Blaine in the corner both, she watched her friend hide behind his hands, face tear stained, eyes red.

"I know," he returned brokenly.

"So what are you waiting for?"

"He's just," Blaine searched for words, "He's so open. There isn't anything that he hasn't shared with me and yet I have been keeping this secret from him. He's so amazing, Stacy." Blaine finally looked up. "He's everything to me. I can't stand the thought of losing him."

"But you realize that if you keep pushing him away you are going to lose just the same?"

"Yes."

"So just tell him, Blaine. This is obviously important to you and you are letting your guilt get in the way of your love."

Blaine looked hard into his friend's eyes, choking on his words. "He's... he's never going to look at me the same way again." He exhaled sharply, barely able to form the words. "He thinks I'm perfect."

Stacy reached across the table and took Blaine's hands in hers.

"Now you listen to me. He doesn't want you to be perfect. He wants you just as you are. He's in love with you, Blaine."

Blaine could feel the tears making hot trails down his cheeks. He opened his mouth to protest, but there were no words.

"Besides, Blaine, it wasn't your fault what happened to you. You were trying to deal with it. We all make mistakes."

"Some more permanent than others."

"Yes, but that doesn't make you any less deserving of happiness."

Blaine wished that he could believe that.

Stacy continued, "Kurt's not going to see you as broken. He is going to see how strong you are."

"I'm not strong," Blaine said, pressing his palms into his eyes, trying to hold back the tears and gritting his teeth.

"Yes you are, Blaine. You can do this. Just tell him so that two of you can get on with loving each other the way you deserve."

Blaine sat for a moment letting Stacy's words roll around in his head, not sure what to do with them.

"Thank you," he finally replied.

"You're welcome. Trust yourself, and Kurt. Be brave, Blaine. Have a little courage."

XXXX

_Sitting on the edge of a cliff overlooking a deep cavern, his heels resting just along the edge, Blaine admired the way the sunlight played on the tops of the mesas surrounding the vast hole, but could not permeate its depth. He felt content sitting in the sunshine, Kurt's arms wrapped firmly around him, his head resting comfortably against Kurt's shoulder._

_He sighed and Kurt tightened his grasp. Blaine smiled, turning his head to place a soft kiss against Kurt's neck and look adoringly upon him. Blaine's eyes fluttered closed and he rested peacefully in his love's embrace._

_The thin wiry hand of darkness crept over the edge of the cliff, wrapping itself firmly around Blaine's ankle without his knowledge, tugging him sharply down. He felt himself being dragged over the edge of the cliff as Kurt tried desperately to hold on to him, grasping his arms and hands as he slipped over the edge._

"_Blaine! Blaine!" Kurt cried out, fear washing across his face._

_Looking down into the seemingly bottomless pit, Blaine could see skeletons moving in the darkness. A terrified scream broke his lips as he tried to kick the hand from his ankle and find traction against the wall of the cliff._

"_Blaine! Blaine! Look at me," he heard Kurt shout above him._

_He turned his face to his boyfriend, his eyes captured immediately by Kurt's. Kurt looked terrified, but was suddenly eerily calm._

"_It's okay. It's okay, Blaine. Don't look down, just look at me," he reassured._

_Blaine could feel the weight on his ankles continuing to drag him down, his body embroiled in a tug of war between the darkness beneath him and Kurt above him, powerless between them. He tightened his grasp around Kurt's wrists, holding on for dear life, his eyes never leaving Kurt's._

_He stayed like this for a long time staring into the fear in Kurt's eyes, a knot settling heavily in his stomach. He could feel Kurt starting to tire as the darkness continued its relentless weight. He slipped in Kurt's grasp, both of the them reflexively tightening their hands._

"_Just let go," Blaine whispered, breaking their eye contact as he looked away._

"_I'm not letting go," Kurt replied, tears evident in his voice._

"_You have to. If you don't I'm going to pull you down with me."_

"_I don't care."_

"_Well, I do," he said before pausing and returning his eyes to Kurt's. "I love you. I won't do this to you."_

_Kurt's eyes were red with tears, sweat collecting along his hairline._

"_I love you, too," he choked. "I won't let you go."_

"_Yes, you will!" Blaine shouted angrily, struggling in Kurt's grasp._

"_Blaine. Blaine, please," Kurt cried, fighting against him. "Please, Blaine. Don't do this. I love you."_

_Blaine dissolved into tears at the brokenness in Kurt's voice, sobbing helplessly, wondering how much longer Kurt could hang on._

XXXX

They had each apologized for the role they took in the escalation of their fight, but 'I'm sorry' doesn't always heal the hurt. They needed to be close to each other again so they had silently agreed that they would spend the evening studying together. They were best friends after all; they didn't know how to be apart. And Blaine's room still felt like home to Kurt, even if it hurt to be there.

Kurt wanted to be with Blaine and to be _with_ Blaine, but right now he would have been happy to go back to where they were before. They were together, but there was a wall between them, large and looming. Kurt felt like they were back to where they had been at Christmas time, so much to be said, but no one saying it, so much desire, but no action, so much uncertainty, but no resolution.

Even though Blaine denied it, Kurt was preparing himself for the day when Blaine would finally tell him it was over. He wondered how long he could stay in a relationship with a man that blatantly kept secrets from him, even if that man was Blaine. Kurt didn't want to push Blaine to tell before he was ready, but this situation was clearly breaking both of their hearts. The time of speculation had passed, Kurt just wanted to know. He couldn't bear it anymore, becoming desperate for whatever truth Blaine felt was so horrible that it necessitated this level of drama. He had encouraged Blaine, reassured him, left him alone. Kurt wasn't really sure what to do anymore. It hurt too much to be together. It hurt too much to be apart.

So he tried not to think about it as he sat quietly next to Blaine on his bed, studying, his pen sliding between his lips.

Blaine couldn't believe what he had done to them. He couldn't believe the things that people were saying. Couldn't believe that despite all he had put Kurt through, he was still there. His best friend. His boyfriend. His Kurt. Sitting next to him on the bed and doing _that_ with his pen.

Kurt was gorgeous and the power he held over Blaine seemed to be particularly strong tonight. Maybe because they had spent so much less time together recently. The image of Kurt's pen sliding against his perfect lips sent heat through Blaine rendering him completely unable to focus on anything besides the beautiful boy beside him. As he watched Kurt working the pen over he wondered when he had last kissed those lips. Sure they had shared several chaste pecks here and there, but mostly out of habit. When was the last time that he really _kissed_ those lips? Three days? A week? Two? Blaine wasn't really sure, and that realization broke his heart. It had been far too long.

"Kurt?" he said softly, his breath stilling in his chest when those beautiful blue eyes met his. Blaine offered a smile, Kurt smiled hesitantly in return. Blaine cupped his boyfriend's jaw softly, rubbing his thumb over his cheek. He was caught for a moment in those eyes, the ones that looked directly into him, boring a deep hole in his soul and setting up home. He could see Kurt's concern, his sadness, his questioning, but he also saw the love and affection Kurt couldn't hide. Blaine's smile widened, his heart lightening. Even though he had not spoken the words, he knew Kurt loved him. Kurt _loved _him. What the hell did he have to be afraid of?

It was then that he decided he had to tell Kurt. _Now_. Kurt was as close to him as anyone had ever been. He knew Blaine in a way that others did not. If Blaine couldn't tell Kurt, who the hell could he tell? He had thought about it a lot and realized that even if telling Kurt was the end of their relationship, he was no worse off. Kurt was not going to wait forever, he deserved much better than that. By not telling him, Blaine would effectively be ending their relationship and prolonging their pain. But if he bared his soul, there was a chance that Kurt would stay. Besides, when he really thought about it, he wanted Kurt to know. He wanted that level of openness between them. He trusted Kurt. He loved Kurt. Kurt was his best friend. After all that he had put him through, Kurt deserved to know the truth.

Blaine moved their faces close, stopping to search Kurt's eyes for a moment before closing his and pressing their lips softly together. Kurt neither deepened the kiss nor pulled away content just to have Blaine's lips on his and not wanting to jinx it. Blaine tipped his head to the side and parted his lips slightly. When Kurt didn't reciprocate, Blaine sucked lightly at the soft pink flesh. Kurt could feel hope blossoming in his heart, but he was afraid to move, afraid that whatever he did next might make Blaine back away from him. When he felt Blaine's tongue teasing lightly across his bottom lip he breathed in sharply. It was amazing how good that felt when it had been so long. Blaine's hand slipped from Kurt's cheek to the back of his neck as he parted his lips and let Blaine lick into his mouth.

Blaine's tongue explored experimentally, like they hadn't already been doing this for months, grazing over Kurt's teeth and the roof of his mouth before nudging against his tongue. Slowly they began to slide across each other and then dance together. Eyes firmly closed they were awash in the feeling of their mouths fitted together, the sound of their breathing and heart rates quickening.

Kurt wrapped his arms tentatively around Blaine, settling them lightly on his back. Blaine moved into the warm circle, twisting his body to lean Kurt back into the pillows and lay half across him. Kurt's heart fluttered in his chest, hopeful. The feeling of Blaine's body against his, the weight of him set off a quiet desperation in Kurt. He wanted this _so much_.

The pace of their lips quickened, became hungry, their hands reaching to grab and curl into each other. It had been so long. They both fought the tears that assaulted their eyes, not wanting anything to come between them in this moment as the rising heat melted them together.

Blaine reached for the buttons of Kurt's shirt and Kurt's heart leapt. Maybe Blaine had finally gotten past whatever had been bothering him. Blaine undid the buttons, slowly and deliberately, his gaze holding Kurt's hostage as he moved. He pushed back the cotton and moved his eyes to take in the stunning beauty beneath him. Then, ever so slowly, he lowered his mouth to his love's chest teasing tender kisses across the soft skin. Kurt's breath ceased. He was a afraid to move, afraid to breathe, afraid that at any moment he was going to wake up from this dream. Except that it wasn't a dream, Blaine's mouth really was warm on his chest mapping his body ever so slowly. If this was the last time that he would ever have Kurt laying beneath him, Blaine was going to make it last.

Kurt was putty in Blaine's hands, desperate for his touch. Completely at Blaine's mercy, ready to give him everything. He would let Blaine do anything to him, _anything _as long as he didn't stop loving him, _anything_ as long as he didn't stop touching him. In that moment, he didn't care about the secret that Blaine was keeping because as long as he had this, he could wait. He felt his heart open and lay itself at Blaine's feet. Kurt was terrified.

Blaine returned his mouth to Kurt's, smiling as he pulled away, motioning without words for Kurt to sit up so that Blaine could slide the shirt from his arms. Blaine began to work the buttons on his own shirt, smiling happily when Kurt's hands met his and took over the job. Kurt was having a hard time remembering to breathe at the sight of Blaine, the erotic feeling of removing his clothes, the excitement building in his body, and the fear.

Kurt wanted to reach out his hands to graze over the curve of Blaine's chest, to drag his mouth from neck to belt, but instead he looked into his love's eyes and choking on air. Blaine was looking at him in awe, like he had never seen Kurt like this before, like Kurt was an angel who had descended from above and saved his life. Kurt couldn't help the look of wonderment he returned, knowing that something had definitely changed.

Blaine regained their position, feeling the press of warm skin against skin. Kurt gasped inaudibly as he began to feel the sparks fly between them. They were still just looking at each other, hands stilled as they enjoyed the press of the boy they loved. They settled their lips together, kissing softly, but purposefully as the heat continued to build, stopping for a moment every so often just to lock their eyes and stare.

Many moments later, Blaine lay his head on Kurt's shoulder burying his face into the side of Kurt's neck, breathing him in. Kurt smiled contentedly and rested his head on Blaine's. They both felt that they were finally making progress.

_I love you._ Blaine heard his heart say. _Just tell him._ _Tell him that you love him. Tell him everything. He loves you, Blaine. He is here with you because he wants you, the way you want him. Together you are strong. You can get through this. Just tell him._

Blaine raised his hazel eyes. Kurt met him with such earnestness and awe that it filled Blaine's heart. _Okay,_ he thought as he pulled courage from his love's eyes, _I can do this._

"Kurt," he started hesitantly.

"Yes," Kurt returned softly, sure from Blaine's tone that whatever he was about to say was very important.

"I have to tell you something."

"Okay." Kurt kept his eyes trained dead on Blaine's, willing the words from his boyfriend's mouth. This was the moment he had been waiting for, the moment of truth. Anxiety seized his breath.

"Well, actually," Blaine continued, his eyes falling away from Kurt's, "I have to show you something."

XXXX

**How's that for a cliffhanger?**

**In the next episode: Blaine reveals his secret**

**Song:**

**What Hurts the Most – Rascal Flatts (mentioned)**


	13. Pants

**Before we get on with the story, I just wanted to say again how thankful I am for each and every one of you. This story now has over 100 reviews, which boggles my mind. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**Okay, so this chapter is Blaine's backstory (with a bit of Kurt's mixed in). Though I just wrote the lead in (to make it match up to the events of the last chapter), Blaine's story has actually been written since before I ever posted the first chapter of this fic. And, if you were to go back and reread previous chapters, I suspect that you would find clues hinting at it laced throughout.**

**I don't own the characters and there are no songs in this chapter. **

**Thank you for reading!**

**WARNING: This chapter is rated M. THIS CHAPTER COULD BE TRIGGERING. Please read at your own risk.**

**If you do not wish to read the chapter, I have included a summary at the end so that you can still follow the story.**

XXXX

"I have to tell you something."

"Okay." Kurt kept his eyes trained dead on Blaine's, willing the words from his boyfriend's mouth. This was the moment he had been waiting for, the moment of truth. Anxiety seized his breath.

"Well, actually," Blaine continued, his eyes falling away from Kurt's, "I have to show you something."

For a moment Kurt felt a wave of relief. Blaine had something to show him, that didn't sound like a rejection, it didn't sound like Blaine was breaking up with him. Then the realization hit him. _Show me something?_ Kurt's eyes widened. His imagination had been running wild with all of the things that Blaine could possibly be hiding from him, but none of them involved Blaine having to show him something.

Kurt didn't have much time to contemplate that thought. Blaine crashed their lips together, sliding up Kurt to push his head back into the pillows with the force of the kiss. Kurt inhaled sharply, his mind already starting to fade away as Blaine's mouth moved heavily against his. Blaine was doing that thing with his tongue again, swirling it teasingly around Kurt's. Blaine's hands were dragging down his sides. His movements filled with desperation, like he was drowning and Kurt was air.

Kurt's hands tightened around Blaine, his fingertips beginning to dig into his flesh as he pulled Blaine closer. Blaine's mouth left his, moving hungrily across his jaw and down his neck. He enjoyed Blaine's attention, breath going ragged at the passion Blaine was demonstrating. Kurt's hands wrapped firmly around his boyfriend's biceps as Blaine reached his collarbone. His hands tightened around the strong muscles, holding on tightly to Blaine willing him not to move away. His thoughts were being removed from his mind as Blaine assaulted the bone, licking and nipping and worrying the skin between his lips.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered into the air, not being able to completely contain the tears any longer, clutching his love to him.

It was all so much. Exactly what Kurt had been wanting and yet completely unexpected. Blaine was devouring him and he was powerless to stop it. He didn't want it to stop.

Blaine tucked his knees under him, letting space come between their bare stomachs, returning his lips to Kurt's as he used his new found leverage to press Kurt even farther into the pillows. Kurt's hands flew to Blaine's hair. Feeling Blaine's head move, sinful and twisting as he kissed him into the sheets, Kurt's world dissolved into Blaine's lips.

At first he didn't even notice that Blaine's hands had left his hips, he would have been hard pressed to notice a marching band entering the room at that moment, lost as he was in the kiss they were sharing. Then the feeling of cold metal falling lightly against his warm skin jolted him back into reality. Blaine's belt buckle. Moving across his stomach. Blaine was undoing his pants. _Oh, holy shit! _Blaine was undoing his pants.

Kurt's mind raced, his pulse quickening even more than it already had. Was Blaine finally going to share that part of himself with Kurt? Kurt had been waiting, had been wanting that for so long. Had Blaine forgotten about what he wanted to tell Kurt? Was he trying to distract him? Blaine nibbled Kurt's bottom lip and Kurt was hard pressed to think that he cared.

Blaine's heart was racing. Not only because he was releasing his passion onto the man he loved, drawing strength and courage in return. But because he was really doing this. In a moment the final brick in the wall surrounding his darkness was going to be removed and he was going to invite Kurt inside. He was sick to his stomach. But, how could he not want this? The feeling of Kurt's hands in his hair, his lips kissing back just as passionately as Blaine's. The feeling of being lost in a world of their own creation.

Blaine didn't want to ruin the moment, but he knew that in order to be able to live in that world together he had to remove the barriers between them. He had to allow this wall to be broken down so that he and Kurt could come together and build a wall around the two of them. They had already started to do build that wall, but it could be built stronger and faster if Kurt had all of Blaine to help him. Blaine didn't want to live behind a barrier any more. He didn't want anything to keep him from Kurt. He was going to leap off the edge of the cliff and either soar to the heavens or crash into the darkness beneath.

His pants slipped over his hips with the clattering of his belt. He lifted one knee at a time, sliding the fabric over them before kicking them onto the floor. Clad only in his boxers, he resisted the urge to lay himself against Kurt, to dissolve into him, to meld them into one. He had to keep his mind on the task at hand. Blaine reached up to cradle Kurt's jaw as he slowed the pace of their kiss, rolling them together onto their sides after a moment.

He held Kurt's face against his, working their lips softly together. When Blaine pulled back he rubbed their noses together, then rested his forehead against Kurt's, their eyes locking. They took in the mix of emotions in each other's eyes. Hope. Shock. Lust. Fear. Love.

_Okay_, Blaine thought. _Now or never._

With a shift of his hips, he rolled flat onto his back against the pillows, knees bent, Kurt curled beside him. He captured Kurt's eyes with his and dragged them lower on his form. Kurt not being one to argue, raked his eyes across Blaine's skin.

Then he gasped, eyes widening, hand flying involuntarily to his mouth, not truly believing what he saw.

Blaine's boxers were bunched in the crevice where his hip met his thigh. And there, on the perfectly muscled limbs, were rows of horizontal scars. Kurt's eyes darted back and forth, trying to make sense of what he was seeing. Then he noticed something else and his stomach turned sour, tears coming on strong though he tried to fight them. Among the lines, a word. HELP.

Blaine began crying powerfully and hopelessly, feeling at the moment completely exposed, fearing Kurt's reaction. Kurt's eyes flew to his, as the tears beginning to pour out. The force of all the emotions Blaine had been trying to stifle, the secret he had been keeping for far too long exploded from him. Kurt's arms wrapped around Blaine's strong chest feeling each heaving breath, holding him tightly and reassuring Blaine that he was not alone, that Kurt was there, that he wasn't going to leave. Blaine let it all go.

Kurt wanted desperately to know how the scars had come to be part of Blaine's otherwise flawless form, but he knew there was time for that later. Right now Kurt clung to him as he sobbed brokenly, choking on air. Kurt nuzzled his face against Blaine's, squeezed his shoulder, wiped his tears with a firm hand. He leaned down and pulled a blanket from under the edge of the bed, draping it across Blaine and snuggling him beneath it, never breaking their contact. He wondered what else he could do to help Blaine, but watching him crumble like this, Kurt was pretty sure that more than anything Blaine needed this release. He had been bottling these emotions for far too long.

Kurt felt his heart tighten in his chest. The sounds coming from Blaine reminded him of ones that he had heard many years before.

There were many nights after Kurt's mother had passed when he would run to his parents' bedroom after awakening from a nightmare. Hurrying to his mother's side of the bed, Kurt would jump under the covers before bursting into tears. Sometimes his father would take his hand and stroke his knuckles until he calmed himself and fell asleep. Sometimes Burt would envelop him in a hug so tight that he could barely breathe. But one night as he ran for comfort he heard a noise that stopped him in his tracks. He tiptoed down the hall until just outside his parents' room, the sound growing louder. He pushed his ear as close as he dared to the door, holding his breath.

Huge sobs emanated from the room and the sound broke young Kurt's already fragile heart. He felt so alone. He wanted to run to his dad and for them to hold each other and cry together, but he knew that having Kurt see him cry would embarrass Burt. He slid down the wall next to the door, dissolving into sobs himself. Kurt was a young child, he hadn't really even thought about what his dad was experiencing. Kurt had not seen his father cry except for a few small tears at the funeral. Burt had always been strong for him the way he felt a father should, letting his son be the one to come to him for comfort. Kurt realized that behind that strong façade was a very emotional man who had lost the love of his life. His father's sobs, deep and painful were a sound that Kurt never wanted to hear again. He was scared by their intensity and hated the way it made him feel out of control. Kurt decided that he could never again return to his parents' room late at night without some obvious warning. It was too dangerous and his heart too fragile.

Kurt had spent the years since building up a shell of quick wit and seething comments to keep others from getting too close, to keep himself from having to feel that pain again. Blaine had dissolved that shell with one look.

So when he heard the same painful cries coming from Blaine, he pulled Blaine close to him and did for him what he wished he could have done for his father. Cried with him, hugged him, and waited for the intensity to subside.

Suddenly, Blaine moved, curling toward Kurt, his head throbbing, letting Kurt hold him. They lay wrapped together just feeling each other for many minutes. Being cuddled next to Kurt, Blaine began to relax a bit. The crying was less forceful and his breathing was starting to return with some regularity.

Blaine was exhausted. He had been bearing the weight of his secret for a long time, fighting with himself (and Kurt) about revealing it. In the soft embrace he felt safe. Kurt had seen his scars and not pulled away, not recoiled in terror, he had moved toward Blaine, comforted him, and pulled him closer. Blaine just wanted to fall asleep right then and there in Kurt's arms, but he felt that he owed the boy he loved some explanation. He sighed, took a breath and tried to make the mush in his brain into coherency.

Staring absently across the room, Blaine's eyes glazed over, mentally he was somewhere else. He choked in another deep breath and, in a voice unsteady, unsure, and unlike anything Kurt had ever heard coming out of his mouth, began to speak.

XXXX

Cleveland was a big city, but Hunting Valley was not. With the highest income levels in the state and only one high school, every day was like a who's who of affluence. All of the wealthy families intermingled both at school and socially, making for a fairly limited sphere of influence. So, when someone latched on to the idea that Blaine was gay at the end of his freshman year, news traveled quickly among the students. By the beginning of his sophomore year the word was out and everyone decided to distance themselves from Blaine. It didn't matter that Blaine hadn't actually told anyone that he was gay; the other students decided that he was and treated him accordingly. He didn't feel that he could deny something that was true, knowing that even if he did, they wouldn't believe him.

His perfect world collapsed. His best friends shunned him. The school bullies threw him into walls, pushed him down stairs, stole things from his backpack, taunted him in the halls, and broke into his locker. His body and soul became bashed and bruised. He would sneak into the theatre at lunch time and find a place high up in the shadows to avoid being seen and further ridiculed. No one stood by him.

Even the teachers turned a blind eye. One day as Blaine handed in his term paper up the row the jock in front of him ripped it in half scattering the pages across the room. The other students laughed as Blaine crawled around on the floor picking up the pieces, humiliated and holding back tears.

"Your paper, Blaine?" was all Mrs. Stevens said as he walked the paper to her, desperately trying to rearrange the pages. No one was going to mess with Liam Marx. He was king of the school. A football star, even as a sophomore, and decent student, Liam had the honor of being the son of William Marx, real estate tycoon extraordinaire and one of Blaine's dad's biggest clients. Blaine was powerless to fight back and Liam knew it.

Socially isolated, Blaine threw himself into his school work and music. He maintained perfect grades and spent hours listening to music and playing his guitar. He had intended to audition for the Orange High School show choir, but it was made quite clear that he would not be welcomed. No one wanted to associate with him. He felt his dreams slipping away and he began to descend into darkness.

He wished that he could reach out to his parents, but it was like they were on their own planet, completely out of touch with what was going on with their son. They had on blinders, so wrapped up in their social obligations and Blaine's dad's business ventures that they were oblivious to his pain. They only seemed to care about his academic performance, which was stellar. And knowing this, Blaine thought that if he could just keep his grades up maybe he could fly under the radar for a while, until he was ready to tell them the truth about his sexuality.

Kurt nodded encouragingly as Blaine recounted the part of his story that Kurt had already heard. Kurt still grimaced at the image of Blaine crawling on the floor to collect his hard won term paper. His heart broke a little as he watched the pain in Blaine's eyes as he spoke. Blaine had always implied that when he came out to his parents and told them how bad things had gotten they had immediately agreed to transfer him to Dalton, but Kurt now realized that there was a whole lot more to Blaine's story.

XXXX

It was Saturday afternoon. Blaine's parents were gone again to some function or another leaving him at home alone the majority of the day. He had been invited to attend whatever the day's event had been, but he had homework to do and needed to get it done before his mother's birthday dinner later that evening. Besides, he didn't enjoy hanging out with his parents' holier-than-thou friends and feared that his new reputation might precede him. Blaine knew that the revelation of his sexuality would probably be the final straw that would break the already tumultuous relationship he had with his father. And he wasn't quite ready to go there.

After hours of staring at text books, researching, answering questions, and arguing with his stupid brain Blaine felt fried. He decided to take a break, have some lunch, play some music, and wrap his mom's present. As soon as he had removed his focus from his studies the painful loneliness started to creep in around him.

He wandered down the hall passing Caitlin's now vacant childhood bedroom. He stood in the doorway surveying the things his sister had left behind, feeling the emptiness that remained now that her warmth no longer resided there. How comforting it had been when his sister was in the room right next door. Blaine missed her profoundly. Caitlin was the glue that had held their family together, always accepting Blaine as he was and being his teammate against the craziness that was their parents. She helped them all to get along. But she was gone now, off to bigger and better things. Living her life far away from Blaine and his problems.

Continuing on his way to the kitchen his eyes caught on family photos lining the halls. There were pictures of Blaine in his younger years, playing sports, holding his guitar, blowing out birthday candles, making silly faces with Caitlin, in each one a big goofy grin on his face. _Had I ever really been that happy?_ he wondered. He felt completely disconnected from that smiling boy, like he was looking at pictures of someone else's life. _How long has it been since I smiled?_

He opened the door to the refrigerator. _Why bother, Blaine? It doesn't matter what you eat or if you eat, no one likes you. No one cares if you live or die._ He was taken aback. He had heard that voice before, in fact he had been wrestling with it for months, but this time it was so loud that Blaine jumped and looked around, half expecting to see someone else standing in the kitchen with him. _Go ahead eat whatever you want, it won't make a difference. Things are not going to get any better._ Tears welled up in his eyes and he slammed the refrigerator door closed, silencing the voice. Maybe he wasn't that hungry after all.

Walking back to his room, Blaine caught his mother's eyes in a picture hanging on the wall, her soft smile so perfect, and happy. Her eyes looked warm, but fell coldly on Blaine. She was fake, an amazing representation of an ideal, but without any strength. She immediately gave in to everything that his father wanted. His dreams were her dreams. When Blaine and his father argued, she stayed out of it, never stepping in to protect Blaine even when his father got out of hand. _What kind of mother stands aside and lets her husband hit her child with a baseball bat?_ S_he doesn't care about you, _the voice whispered. He didn't want to believe that it was true, but it felt that way.

Blaine had always been a different kind of child and his dad had tried for years to mold him in to the son he wanted, teaching him about sports and cars and typical boy things. When Blaine said that he wanted to grow up to be a musician, his father was furious. Mr. Anderson wanted Blaine to "straighten up," to get over his infatuation with music, and grow to become the future owner of his business. Mr. Anderson's business was his baby, his life's work, his everything. But Blaine was headstrong and when coercion didn't work, Mr. Anderson resorted to force, attempting to teach Blaine to deny himself in order to please through far too many bumps and bruises. When Blaine still showed no interest, his dad turned his back on him. Blaine wanted desperately to be the son his parents' desired, but it was clear to all involved that Blaine could never and would never be the son that the Andersons wanted.

Feeling the pain of their rejection, Blaine started to break down.

He ran for his room, tears beginning to stream down his face. Blaine thought that he would feel better back in the safety of his room, surrounded by the things he loved, but suddenly everything seemed different. It was as if he had gone through the looking glass into his own personal hell. Instead of pictures of musicians and sports heroes, he saw images of things he would never be, dreams that would never come true. Instead of the ball he caught at an Indians game when he was 9, he saw the fact that he had to go with his friend and his parents because his own father canceled at the last minute, too busy at work. Instead of his favorite stuffed bear, he saw the pity gift his dad had brought him when he couldn't leave the office to watch Blaine perform in his elementary school talent show. His freshman yearbook taunted him with all the people that had been his friends and playmates for 10 years, who were now his enemies and attackers. _My bed_, he thought. But lying down all he could hear were the voices that haunted him. Bullies repeating that disgusting three letter word over and over again, telling him that he was worthless, and stupid, that they wished he were dead.

Blaine closed in on himself, disintegrating into a puddle on his bed. He let out loud wails, his body physically hurt. It was as if someone had reached into his chest and pulled out his heart, leaving him in both intense pain and a state of numbness. The outside world disappeared as Blaine's body was ravaged by all of the hopelessness, fear, and anger he had been holding inside of him, the demonic voice never stopping its whisper. When Blaine's body was completely spent and he felt like he might just evaporate right there, a switch flipped and his body, mind, and heart became totally numb.

He was out of energy, but he knew that he needed to get his mother's present wrapped before they got home. So he managed to drag his body off of the bed and gather the supplies. Sitting down on the floor and leaning back against his bed, he organized the supplies in front of him.

_Why are you even bothering? She doesn't care. She's going to have the same reaction she has every year, "Oh thank you, darling" with that perfect fake smile plastered on her face. Then she will craftily "lose" whatever you have bought her and buy what it was that she really wanted instead. Anything you buy for her is disposable. Just like you._

"Shut up, I don't want to hear it anymore," Blaine shouted into the emptiness.

_You are talking to yourself now? What a worthless crazy person! Sane people don't talk to themselves, Blaine. And crazy people don't go anywhere in life._

"Stop, please," Blaine pleaded into the silence of his room, tears beginning to stream down his face again.

_You are crazy and you're gay – straight to Hell with you. Everyone would be better off without you, Blaine. What do you think is going to happen when to your father's business when everyone finds out that he has a gay son? Do you think that they are going to want to have him around them and their children? You are going to ruin everything that he has worked for all these years. You are a disgrace._

"No please," Blaine whimpered. He couldn't fight back anymore.

_Oh yes, Blaine. The world would be a better place with less of people like you in it. There is nothing in this life for you, but pain. But, _the voice tickled at the back of his mind, y_ou can release yourself from that pain and everyone else from your burden._

Blaine sobbed uncontrollably. How he wished that he had a friend left in the world, someone to tell him that it was going to be okay, to hold him while he cried.

_A friend Blaine? No one is ever going to want to be your friend again. Your parents don't even want to spend time with you. Your life is over. You will never be happy. You don't deserve it._

Blaine choked for air, no longer feeling like he could breathe. He wasn't even safe in his own head anymore.

And then, in a voice so sinister that it made the hair on the back of his neck stand up, he heard his brain say, _You know, that pair of scissors has a nice sharp blade._

Before he knew what he was doing, Blaine was holding the knife blade across the inside of his left wrist.

_Come on, just do it, you worthless sack of shit._

Blaine's eyes were almost swollen shut and so bleary that he could barely see the blade contacting his skin. He pushed down, but couldn't bring himself to drag the blade across his wrist. Then, suddenly realizing what he was doing, he dropped the scissors to the floor.

_Hahahahaha! You really are useless, you can't even kill yourself!_

In a fit of rage, Blaine grabbed the scissors and sliced them across his right leg just below the edge of his boxers. Shocked by what he had done he dropped the scissors again, blood still clinging to the edge of the blade. And as he watched the blood drip down his leg he felt a wave of peace tumble over him. The voice was quiet, the fog in his brain had lifted, and he felt a wave of endorphins rush over him. He was alive.

XXXX

Kurt was crying uncontrollably, completely in shock. The thought of how close Blaine had come to ending his life made him sick to his stomach and struck a little too close to home. What if his friends in New Directions had turned their backs on him? What if his dad had not been supportive? What if Blaine hadn't been there to offer him courage when he was beginning to feel despair take over? Kurt had times in the past when he wished that he didn't exist or hoped against hope to be removed from the pain, but he never thought of hurting himself.

He hugged Blaine so close to him it was like he was trying to merge their bodies into one being. He wanted to take all of Blaine's pain into himself so that Blaine would never have to feel it again.

Blaine started to calm a little again and Kurt wanted to say something. He had to choose just the right words.

"Blaine, words cannot express how glad I am that you didn't go through with it."

"Me, too. So, so glad."

"I can't imagine my life without you."

"Me neither." Blaine moved his head toward Kurt's, Kurt releasing his grasp just slightly, and planted a single kiss on Kurt's lips.

Settling his head in the crook of Kurt's neck, he continued, "So…"

"You don't have to say anymore," Kurt offered. "I think I understand now."

"No, I want you to hear the whole thing. I want you to know my story; it is part of who I am."

Kurt's heart swelled. To know all of Blaine was exactly what he wanted

"I wish that I could say that was the only time that I tried to take my life," both boys grimacing at his words, Kurt smoothing his fingers through Blaine's hair, "but unfortunately that was just the beginning. Over the next several weeks, there was more cutting. Every time that the voices in my head got too intense, I realized that I could shut them up by watching myself bleed." He paused. Kurt pulled him a little tighter, trying to reassure him. "The third and final time I tried to take my life was about a month later. It was Sunday. I had been home alone for well over 24 hours battling the voices in my head. I was lying on the floor of my walk-in closet, door closed, complete darkness inside, while I let the demons in my mind devour me. I imagined that I was in a coffin, that I had disappeared from the world. I felt peace at the idea of it and was trying to talk myself in to making it a reality. I had decided not to leave a note since, in my mind, no one was going to care anyway, but I did want to leave something behind so that maybe they could figure out what had gone wrong, but all that I could think of was the word 'HELP' because that was all that I wanted and all that I wanted for anyone else in my situation. So I pulled down my pants and set about torturing myself by carving the letters into my leg. The pain was exquisite and yet I was so numb that I barely felt a thing. By the time I got to the curve of the "P" I was bleeding quite a bit and I think that I realized what I was doing because I suddenly got all woozy and passed out. When I came to I was lying on my back, the dried blood sticking to my hip and thigh and the cuts hurting like hell. I suddenly realized that my mother was frantically calling my name and sounded like she was hurrying toward my room. I quickly stashed the scissors under some clothes and pulled my pants up. But before I could get up, she threw open my closet door blinding me with the light streaming in. 'Oh thank God, Blaine. I've been calling for you. What are you doing in here?' she said. It was at that point I think she realized that I had been crying – I'm sure that it showed on my face. I probably looked sick and maybe like I was on something. Whatever it was, she finally seemed to realize the something was wrong. She took my hand and said, 'Come with me, Blaine. Your father and I would like to talk to you.'"

XXXX

Mr. Anderson sat on the easy chair in their living room perusing a newspaper when Blaine and his mother entered. Blaine sat down on the couch across from him trying not to limp or grimace from the pain strangling his leg. Mrs. Anderson joined Blaine on the couch. Mr. Anderson reluctantly folded his newspaper.

"Your mother and I are concerned about you, Blaine," he began. "Your grades are still excellent, but you don't seem to be as involved at school this year as you were last year."

Blaine nodded, but when he didn't offer to speak, Mr. Anderson continued.

"Your mother says that she has come to your room several times and heard you crying. She says you never go out with your friends anymore and just sit up in your room doing homework and playing that silly guitar."

"My guitar is not silly," Blaine seethed, feeling the words burn on his tongue.

"Blaine," his mother gasped.

"You watch your tone with me, mister," his father commanded.

Blaine bit his tongue; he knew that he was treading on very dangerous ground here. His father's anger and mother's shock hit him like a white hot knife in the back, making him feel like his greatest fears were being confirmed. They really didn't care – this was all just a charade. Acting concerned was what parents were supposed to do. Furious tears began to roll down Blaine's face and he was powerless to stop them. He curled himself into a ball on the couch bringing his knees to his chest and burying his head. The sensation of his wound being pressed tightly to his body, he began to cry harder.

His parents exchanged confused looks, but neither moved to comfort him.

"Blaine, what the hell is going on?" his father demanded.

Blaine, quickly losing himself to his tears, sobbed the words that he felt in his heart, "It hurts, Dad, so much."

"What hurts?"

"Life," he cried, "and everything in it."

"What are you talking about? You have a perfect life. You have a loving family…"

"That is never around." Blaine was spitting nails now.

"You're smart and get good grades."

"Only thing that is important to you," he mumbled to himself.

"You have great friends that you have grown up with."

"No, I don't Dad," Blaine yelled lifting his head. "I don't have any friends anymore."

"Why, Blaine? What did you do?" his father's voice low and accusing.

"It's not something that I did. It's something that I am." Blaine buried his head and moaned into knees.

"And what exactly are you?"

"I'm GAY!" Blaine yelled into the abyss between his knees and chest, choking back tears.

His mother gasped, her hand flying to cover her mouth.

"I see," his father replied sternly.

Blaine could tell from the change in his voice that his dad had closed up and folded inward on himself, emotions vanishing. He knew that the conversation was over. Once Mr. Anderson turned inward there was no use in bothering with further conversation. But the adrenaline surging through Blaine's body got the better of his tongue, "Everyone here hates me. They harass me and threaten me. Nobody wants to talk to me or be seen with me. And…"

"Okay, Blaine that is enough," Mr. Anderson ordered. "Let me make some calls and talk to some people I know. We will get you out of here so you are not being bothered anymore and get you into a school where you can actually work up to your potential. We will also be getting you in to see someone who hopefully will be able to help you figure out what is going on inside that screwed up head of yours."

Blaine couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"As for tomorrow, go to school, collect your belongings, and say your goodbyes. You are excused from school for the rest of the week and can stay home with your mother and make preparations."

"But I have plans on Tuesday and Thursday with my…" Mrs. Anderson protested.

"Cancel them, Lydia!" Mr. Anderson shouted, a stern look crossing his face as he locked eyes on his wife. "Tell them that Blaine is very ill and you must stay home to care for him."

Blaine was a ball of emotions, feeling rejected because he was being sent away for who he was and yet, a tiny ray of hope flickered in his heart.

XXXX

"The next weekend I moved here to Dalton," Blaine continued, "I got to have a fresh start and a clean slate. I auditioned for the Warblers and was accepted. I became fast friends with Wes and David. Everyone knew that I was gay and no one seemed to mind. It wasn't the only thing that defined me. The first bit was rough, I still had a lot of dragons to slay and it took a while for my wounds to begin to heal, literally and figuratively. But, I decided when I came here that I wasn't going to go down that road again. That was all in my past, I would not speak of it and I would not give it the time of day. I saw that because no one knew me or my past I could create a new Blaine, really embrace myself and become a person that everyone liked, become someone that even I could like."

Sharing his story with Kurt had further suppressed what remained of those dark voices. Blaine wasn't alone in the darkness anymore, he had Kurt there with him, a shining light in a dark place. Blaine smiled lightly into Kurt's neck as he thought of the next part of his story.

"A couple months in to my junior year, I met this amazing guy who literally took my breath away. And, well, I guess you know what happens from there."

"I definitely do," Kurt said lovingly, happy to have his Blaine back in his arms. His head still reeling and his stomach still sour from the emotional journey they had shared.

They lay content in each other's arms, sharing several toe curling kisses. But something was nagging at the back of Kurt's mind.

"I wanted to know if I could ask a question."

"Sure."

"Did your parents ever find out, uh, how close you came?"

"No, they still don't know," Blaine said shaking his head lightly. "I talked about it a bit in therapy. And Stacy knows a bit because I confided in her when I completely broke down during one of our conversations last year. But besides them, you are the only other person who knows. And you're the **only** one who has heard the whole story."

_Wow!_ Blaine had seemed so comfortable saying those last words.

Kurt's lips met Blaine's, rolling his boyfriend onto his back, removing the blanket that had been covering them and revealing Blaine's body clothed only in his underwear. Blaine's eyes grew wide.

"Kurt?" Blaine questioned, but Kurt quickly shot him a look that said t_rust me._

Blaine relaxed back into the bed as Kurt slipped his boxers over his hips and tossed them to the floor. Kurt admired his lover's full form for a moment before slowly leaning in to kiss Blaine softly and passionately. Blaine was painfully aware that he was unclothed and yet, in this moment, it didn't seem awkward at all. As Kurt lavished kisses down Blaine's neck and onto his chest, Blaine let out a soft moan. Kurt's hands followed his mouth down the length of Blaine's body. As he approached Blaine's hip, he looked up catching Blaine's copper eyes with his blue.

"I love you, Blaine."

And before Blaine could reply, Kurt placed his lips ever so gently to the letters on his thigh.

"All of you."

Kurt returned his eyes to Blaine's, locking them in an intense and all consuming stare. Blaine felt his chin quiver as he was overcome by Kurt's love. Then Kurt's lips were on his and the world slipped away.

After several moments, Kurt raised himself off the bed, Blaine letting out a small gasp as Kurt's warmth was replaced with cold air. He grabbed for his belt, teasing it open as Blaine stared questioningly. Kurt slid his clothes to his ankles. Placing his hands on his hips as he popped one out to the side, he grinned at Blaine in a way that was so completely Kurt and everything that Blaine loved about him, that Blaine couldn't help but smile. He drank in the sight of his beautiful boyfriend, his soft alabaster skin, and his taunt lean body. In one fluid motion, Kurt stepped free of his clothes toward the bed. The sight of his naked boyfriend approaching sent Blaine's head spinning.

Kurt laid his body on top of Blaine's, all parts of their flesh searing into each other, electricity coursing through them. They kissed deeply and passionately, intimately aware of their arousal. But this moment wasn't about that. This moment was about Kurt and Blaine together, with _nothing_ between them.

Kurt rolled Blaine onto their sides again, legs intertwined. He rested his head on his boyfriend's outstretched arm, as they wrapped themselves together close enough to share breath. The kisses continued sweetly and softly as the boys began to drift off.

With no words shared they moved in unison, Kurt reaching down to pull the blanket at their feet over their naked bodies and Blaine reaching up to flip the light switch near the head of the bed.

In the darkness their bodies melded into one as they let sleep take hold. Their night together had been incredibly intimate and they were so content just to lie together in each other's arms. Raw desire transferred between them, but they both knew that they had plenty of time for their physical love to blossom. Now that no walls stood between them, they realized they would probably be moving forward very soon. But for tonight, to have been stripped bare and found acceptance felt better than anything either of them could have possibly imagined.

XXXX

**Thank you for reading and for your reviews!**

**In the next episode: The morning after and the end of the school year approaches.**

**I also wanted to give a special mention to Sweetie813 who, after rereading this entire story (bless her), guessed Blaine's secret exactly. Kudos to you!**

**Summary (for those who prefer not to read):**

Outcast by his former friends and lacking the support of his parents, Sophomore Blaine slips into a deep depression. Unsure of how to deal with his feelings of worthlessness, he contemplates/attempts suicide, turning instead to cutting. His activities leave scars on his thighs as well as the word "help." His parents notice the change almost too late and Blaine comes out to them, prompting them to transfer him to Dalton.

Upon Blaine showing him the scars, Kurt pulls Blaine to him and holds him while he tells his story. Kurt learns not only of Blaine's dark past, but that he is the only one who knows the whole story. Kurt tells Blaine that he loves him, then they remove their clothes and cuddle together, no longer having anything to come between them.


	14. New Home

**Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. I read and adore each and every one. **

**I am pleased to announce that this story is being translated into Spanish but the amazing and talented Sam (ulovetheblazer). You can find a link to the first chapter on my profile page. THANK YOU SAM! You are truly awesome!**

**Thank you to all of you for sticking with this story. I know that the updating has been irregular and it means a lot to me that you continue to read despite my inconsistency.**

**As always, I do not own the Glee characters. Unfortunately, there aren't any songs in this chapter, but that will certainly be rectified in the next several chapters.**

XXXX

Soft lips brushed across closed eyelids. Kurt smiled softly, opening his eyes to find Blaine hovering over him, his hand resting gently on Kurt's cheek.

"I love you, Kurt."

Kurt's smile broadened, warmth spreading through his body, heart filling. He couldn't imagine a better way to be woken up.

Blaine had awoken in the middle of the night, slick with sweat and startled. Somewhere in Blaine's mind it had all seemed like a dream and he expected to find himself alone. He was overcome, filled to the brim with happiness when he saw his love sleeping peacefully beside him. He studied Kurt for a long time, watching his eyelashes flutter against his cheeks, taking in the smoothness of his shoulder where the blanket had fallen away, breathing in time with the rise and fall of his chest, just being with him. Being in love with him. Then it hit him like a speeding truck, Kurt had said "I love you" and Blaine had not said it back. He had accepted Kurt's declaration, so overwhelmed with his emotions in the moment that he was at a loss for words to return it. Kurt had made him feel so cherished and Blaine wanted to do the same in return. He brushed Kurt's sleep mussed hair back and placed a small kiss to his sleeping love's forehead, Kurt sighing happily as he dreamed, a small smile tucking into the corner of his lips. Blaine resolved to make those words the first out of his mouth when they awoke in the morning.

"I wanted it to be the first thing you heard this morning. Because, I do, Kurt, I love you."

"I know, Blaine. I love you, too."

They slid their lips together, firm and sure, eyes fluttering closed as they both inhaled, sighing into their kiss. Their bodies were exhausted from the night they had shared, emotionally drained, but with a lingering sense of happiness and wholeness.

The awareness that they were both still very much naked washed over them as they continued to kiss and they started to giggle against each other's lips, eyes flying open. Giggling turned to laughter, a blush coloring their cheeks as they continued to hold each other close, not quite ready to move yet.

XXXX

Blaine pulled Kurt into a searing kiss, breaking away with smiles on their faces and a blush on Kurt's cheeks. Kurt's uniform pants were wrinkled, his shirt creased in all the wrong places, tie hanging loose around his neck. He had donned his blazer to try to disguise the state of his shirt, but it wouldn't have fooled anyone. Kurt's clothes had obviously spent the night crumbled in a heap on the floor. Blaine's floor. And Blaine, clad only in his sweat pants, was kissing Kurt passionately in the doorway of his room at 7:00 in the morning on a Thursday.

It was a brazen thing to do, given how much trouble they could be in if it someone decided to report them. Sleepovers on school nights were strictly forbidden, on weekend nights it was a bit more of a gray area. But what they had shared was too important for them to care. It was worth whatever might come as a result. Blaine had needed Kurt and staying with him hadn't even been a question in Kurt's mind.

The kiss they were sharing was definitely not going unnoticed, but the press of their lips blocked out any worry that could threaten to steal the magic of the moment from them. Kurt was pretty sure that he would have felt much more self conscious if they had actually spent the night tangling the sheets instead of baring their souls. They had already agreed that they weren't going to deny anything that was being said by the other students. They knew the whole school would know, they knew what it would look like. They were tired of the rumors and speculation, it really wasn't anyone else's business what happened between them and allowing the school to think that they had slept together seemed a lot easier than telling the truth. It would be true eventually. And no one was likely to believe their protestations anyway.

XXXX

Kurt and Blaine were met with surprised glances as they entered the dining hall hand in hand. The whole school had been talking about their relationship for weeks, many thought that they had broken up. So, seeing them walking together, a shroud of light surrounding them, lost in each other's eyes, giddy smiles on their faces, set the whole school abuzz.

"So, Kurt, I saw someone who looked suspiciously like you leaving Blaine's room this morning," Wes probed feigning innocence as he set his food down on the table opposite the couple.

"Yeah, unless Blaine is kissing someone else these days," David chimed in.

Wes and David waited expectantly as Kurt and Blaine looked into each others' eyes, smiles creeping across their faces.

"Did you guys finally do it?" Wes blurted out excitedly.

"Yeah, did you get into each others' pants?" David added, not wanting to be left out.

Blaine and Kurt blushed bright red as they gave each other a loving, knowing smirk.

"Oh my God, you did!" Wes exclaimed, high fiving David, each taking a seat at the table.

Blaine stared deep into Kurt's eyes and grabbed his hand under the table, giving no attention to the other two boys and whispering so that only Kurt could hear, "I guess you could say that."

XXXX

Talk of their night together followed them through the halls. Everywhere they went eyes were upon them, the other students shouting congratulations at them or catcalling as they passed . But Blaine and Kurt were so immersed in each other that it was hard for them to notice. That was until they rounded the corner and ran face first into the other couple who had become the talk of the school.

The four boys were suddenly jolted back into reality as they all collided, Cameron peeling his lips quickly away and blushing as he turned to meet the surprised looks on Blaine and Kurt's faces.

"Oh, uh, hi Kurt. Blaine," Cameron stammerd trying to get his brain to function, awkwardly stepping back from the other boy, both of them straightening their jackets and ties.

"Hi?" Kurt replied questioningly, eyes darting back and forth between the two boys in front of him. The boys who, seconds before had been engaged in the kind of 'throw me up against the wall and stick your tongue down my throat' kiss that Kurt and Blaine reserved exclusively for their private time.

They all stood in an uncomfortable stunned silence for a moment.

"I have to go or I'll be late for class," Blaine said finally, grabbing Kurt by the back of the neck, planting a passionate open mouthed kiss on his boyfriend, leaving them both breathless.

"I have to go, too," the other boy said, smiling at Cameron, reaching out to squeeze his hand briefly before he and Blaine strode quickly away leaving Kurt and Cameron standing together in silence.

"So when did that happen?" Kurt finally said nonchalantly, trying to make friendly conversation.

"This past weekend after the last game of the season."

"Oh," Kurt said nodding slightly, unsure of what else to say.

Both boys moved toward the door to their classroom.

"His name is Collin. He is a sophomore. We've been on the soccer team together all year. I had no idea he was interested in me until he came up to me after the game and planted one on me," Cameron gushed, flushing, and grinning like a crazy person.

Kurt couldn't help but smile. First kisses were pretty amazing.

"I'm glad to see you happy," Kurt said as they reached the door.

"Thank you. I'm glad to see you happy again, too," Cameron said, seeming to genuinely mean his words.

XXXX

Blaine pushed Kurt through his bedroom door, lips working hungrily together as they dropped their bags and freed each other of their jackets letting them fall to the floor in their haste. They wrestled their way to Blaine's bed, overwhelmed by the need to make up for lost time. Kurt fell back onto the mattress, bringing Blaine with him by the tie, collapsing his body onto Kurt's. Their lips worked feverishly, wanton, devouring every centimeter of the other boy's. Kurt's hands tangled in his boyfriend's shirt as Blaine tore Kurt's from his pants eager to slide his fingers over Kurt's delicate skin.

A stifled laugh broke the moment. The couple turned their heads in unison toward the source of the sound.

"I see you have been making good use of our room, Blaine," James said snidely from where he sat on his bed.

Kurt blushed as Blaine looked at his roommate in shock. Kurt attempted to snap his boyfriend out of his stupor by pushing him up and away, so that Kurt could sit. But Blaine just stared with his mouth agape. He hadn't seen James in their room for weeks.

Blaine's eyes returned to Kurt beneath him and he snapped back to reality, sitting up quickly and adjusting his tie and hair as Kurt did the same.

"Nice to see you again, Kurt," James commented, taking clear pleasure in seeing the couple at a loss for words.

"Nice to see you, too, James," Kurt lied, still trying to calm his body.

"Wha...What are you doing here?" Blaine asked dumbly, raking his fingers through his hair and trying to calm his heart rate.

"Well, it is my room after all," James replied coyly.

"Yes, well, I know that, James," Blaine said frustratedly. "I was just wondering what had brought you back. I haven't seen you here in weeks."

"Got in a stupid fight with my mom. Something about having no social life," James smirked.

"Oh," Blaine said mind racing. "So you'll be back for a while then?"

"Looks like it," James smiled knowingly at the fallen looks on the faces of the other boys. "Sorry to cramp your style."

"Oh, no. It's okay," Kurt said, trying not to show his disappointment. Blaine's room had basically been _his_ room for months. They usually weren't around when James came and went, though they noticed the evidence of his presence. But showing up right now, when they felt like they needed the time and space the most was utterly infuriating. _At least he didn't show up this morning, _Kurt thought to himself._ Because that really would have been embarrassing_.

The couple looked back and forth between them, trying to figure out their next move. They didn't feel comfortable snuggling up and studying with James sitting on the next bed. And since he made no moves to vacate, his eyes having returned to his work, they silently agreed they would need to leave.

Barely into the hall, Blaine's lips crashed into Kurt's again. Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes as they parted, noticing the wetness accumulating. After all that they had been through the previous day, Blaine wanted, no _needed_, so desperately to be with his love right now. Kurt took his boyfriend's hand reassuringly in his own.

"Your room?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"Patrick's there for sure. He's got dress rehearsal tonight so I am sure that he is hurriedly trying to get his homework done right now."

Blaine's eyes and heart sank.

"We could go to the library, or the study room," Kurt offered.

"I can't hold you and kiss you there," Blaine said sadly.

Kurt thought for a moment, smiling to himself at the realization that they had never had to face this completely teenage dilemma before.

"I have an idea," Kurt said brightening. "But I really want to get out of this blazer first."

Looking up, Blaine quirked an eyebrow at his boyfriend. "I really want to get you out of that blazer."

Kurt felt color rush to his cheeks, deciding to just avoid that comment in favor of continuing his train of thought. "Get changed and I will be back in twenty minutes or so to get you."

"Okay," Blaine sighed, deflated. Kurt pulled Blaine to him, devouring his mouth. When he finally leaned back he captured Blaine's eyes.

"Twenty minutes, Blaine. Then I am yours for the rest of the night."

Blaine smiled easily. "I like the sound of that."

XXXX

Curled together in the backseat of Blaine's car they found a world all of their own. They were a jumble of limbs, indistinguishable which ones belonged to each of them. Their smiles had returned as they held each other, kissing softly and staring in awe.

"I'm taking you out tomorrow night," Blaine said out of the blue, brushing the stray hairs from Kurt's forehead. "I can't believe we missed our anniversary."

"Yeah, I thought about that."

"God, Kurt I am just so, so sorry about all of this," Blaine apologized, his emotions, still raw from the previous night, starting to well up in his voice and eyes.

Kurt laced their fingers together.

"I am so glad you told me, Blaine. And I am so happy to be here with you. I was so scared. I didn't know what was going on, I didn't know what was happening to us, and I couldn't stand the thought of losing you." A single tear rolled down Blaine's cheek and Kurt's voice started to break. "I want you to know that you can tell me anything. I will always be here for you. I, god, I just..." Kurt sealed his lips to Blaine's, kissing him hard, pressing into him until they both came up gasping. Settling their foreheads together, their eyes met, the intensity of their stare sending a shiver down both of their bodies.

"I love you," Kurt said, punctuating it by a kiss, soft and pure.

"I love you, too," Blaine managed, voice riddled with emotion.

All of the sudden Kurt realized that the wall he hadn't even realized was there had disappeared from Blaine's eyes and all that he could see now was his soul, open and bare. Somehow he seemed as naked as he had the previous night. They grabbed at each other, pulling their bodies as close as they could be while still divided by layers of clothing. And they just held each other, heads swimming in the intensity between them, neither knowing quite how to deal with it.

After a while, Blaine broke the silence, "Well, actually, I do have something else that I wanted to talk to you about."

Kurt's entire body tightened in Blaine's arms as he braced himself for whatever Blaine would have to say, concern spreading across his features.

Blaine's hand landed softly on his boyfriend's cheek. "Oh, no, it's nothing like _that_," Blaine quickly backtracked, kissing Kurt lightly on the cheek. He could feel Kurt's body relax against his.

"I was wondering if, uh...Caitlin's getting married in June and I was wondering if you would like to go to the wedding with me," Blaine asked nervously, clarifying, "as my date."

Kurt's eyes widened and his face turned into a giddy smile as he started to vibrate with excitement.

"A wedding!" he squeaked. "Yes! Yes, Blaine! I would love to go with you."

Blaine was a bit taken aback by the strength of Kurt's reaction. He smiled brightly. Kurt was just so goddamned cute when he was excited.

"Oh... great!"

Kurt's eyebrows knitted together momentarily. "Did you not think I would want to go? I love weddings, Blaine. And to get to go to one with you..."

"No, it's not that. I'm just..." Blaine made the mistake of looking into Kurt's eyes at that moment and completely lost his train of thought. "You are so cute!"

Kurt kissed him then, smiling against his lips.

"A wedding, Blaine," he said dreamily. "This is going to be so much fun," he enthused before attaching his lips to Blaine's again.

Blaine was happy in that moment that they were kissing and that Kurt's eyes were closed, he didn't want Kurt to see the look of trepidation that was running behind his eyes. He absolutely wanted Kurt to attend Caitlin's wedding with him, but that also meant coming clean to his parents about their relationship and putting up with the assuredly unfavorable reactions of his parents' friends. In so many ways it would be easier not to have Kurt there, but seeing how happy it was making Kurt made Blaine happy, too. Whatever might transpire, they would get through it together. And hopefully they would have some fun along the way.

XXXX

Kurt collected Blaine in his arms the moment he opened his dorm room door, Blaine's weight sagging against him as he let his stress melt away, head on Kurt's shoulder, arms wrapped loosely around his waist.

"How did it go?" Kurt asked softly.

"Not as bad as I thought. She mostly just sat there and listened. Didn't really say too much, though I could hear her disapproval through the line."

Kurt set his jaw in frustration, hating that Blaine's parents treated him this way. He rubbed reassuring circles into Blaine's back as he supported his boyfriend's weight against his body. Kurt had been nervously pacing his room since he had left Blaine's. He had offered to stay with Blaine while he made the call, but Blaine had thought it was better for Kurt to go, saying that this was something that he needed to do on his own and that it would be harder to concentrate if Kurt was there. Kurt respected his wishes, tearing himself away when he felt Blaine would need him most and making Blaine swear to come straight to his room once he was off the phone.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine," he said softly.

"There's nothing to be done about it," Blaine said evenly. "I'm actually glad that I told them. They were going to find out soon enough and it is better this way. It's out in the open now. I don't have to hide the best part of my life from them anymore."

Kurt's heart filled, savoring the weight of his boyfriend's words. _I am the best part of Blaine's life_. Hearing Blaine say it so easily was amazing. And, even though in many ways Kurt's life was far more fortunate than Blaine's, the feeling was mutual.

"You are the best part of my life, too."

Blaine lifted his head from Kurt's shoulder to meet his eyes, a slight look of disbelief mixed with an overwhelming amount of adoration. Without speaking, the words passed between them.

_I love you._

XXXX

"How long have you known about this, Caitlin?"

Caitlin raised her eyes to meet her mother's as she entered the room, clearly she had just gotten off the phone with Blaine.

"Not very long."

"It was your idea to have him bring this," Lydia groped for words, "this _boy_ to the wedding?"

"The boy's name is Kurt, Mother. And, yes it was me who asked Blaine if he wanted to bring him to the wedding."

"I just don't understand why you would want to gay up your wedding."

"What is wrong with my brother wanting to bring a date to my wedding?"

"I think it has something to do with the fact that his date is a boy. What is everyone going to think, Caitlin?"

"I'm not terribly concerned with what other people think. And, besides, Teddy's uncle is gay so I don't think that _his_ family with think anything of it."

"Oh, I didn't know that," Lydia said, quickly backpedaling. "Why didn't I know that?"

"Because it doesn't matter."

"Oh, okay. Um, well I guess that this will be okay then. Just talk to Blaine and tell him to keep the gay to a minimum."

"I will do no such thing. My brother is going to bring the boy he loves to my wedding. And he is going to dance with him and have a wonderful time."

"The boy he loves?," Lydia laughed, looking down at her daughter. "Honey, Blaine is so confused he couldn't possibly know what he feels about anyone."

"_He_ is not confused, Mom. He is in love with Kurt, though I am not sure that he realizes how deeply yet. And you and Dad better get your minds wrapped around it because I have a feeling that Kurt may be part of our lives for a very long time."

"Oh, stop talking like that. He's seventeen. He couldn't possibly know what he wants."

"He may not know what he wants forever, but he knows what he wants right now. And that is Kurt. Besides, how old were you when you met Dad?"

"Eighteen."

"And you got married at nineteen. So don't tell me he is too young."

"But that was different."

"No, Mom, it wasn't."

XXXX

"I wish that you didn't have to go home tomorrow," Blaine said pensively between bites of the sundae he and Kurt were sharing. "I'm really going to miss you."

"I know. Me, too," Kurt sighed, taking another mouthful. "But Dad seemed fairly insistent. He really wanted me home tonight, but once I explained that I promised Patrick I would come to his play, he said that tomorrow would be fine."

Blaine stirred the melting confection absently, studying the movement of his hand.

Kurt covered the hand that was resting on his knee with his own.

"Blaine?"

His boyfriend's eyes rose to meet his, Kurt smiled lightly.

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning and I will be back on Sunday afternoon. It's not even 36 hours, okay? Besides, you have that group meeting for your history presentation so I am sure that you can keep yourself busy."

"I guess."

"I'm sorry you can't go with me."

"Me too. Damn history project."

"I know. Damn school, always getting in the way of our fun," Kurt teased. Blaine smirked, looking on his boyfriend adoringly.

"I love you. You know that?"

"I do."

"Good. Now let's finish up this ice cream so that I can properly say goodnight to you before we have to head back."

Kurt grinned at Blaine's forwardness.

"Suddenly I'm not very hungry anymore," Kurt flirted. Blaine choked on his bite, staring at the self-satisfied look on Kurt's face. Quickly he stood, tossing the container into the trash as he pulled Kurt behind him, out the door.

XXXX

"I love you," Blaine breathed against his boyfriend's neck, looking up to capture his blue-green eyes with his hazel. Kurt's head had lolled back to give Blaine better access as he attempted to continue finding breath. The look on Blaine's face took it all away.

Blaine was sitting on the backseat of his car, Kurt straddling his lap. Blaine's hands grasping tightly at his boyfriend's shirt, pressing their bodies together. Kurt's hands were making lazy patterns through Blaine's hair and down his neck as he enjoyed the movement of Blaine's lips all over his neck.

Locked in their stare, Blaine began to slowly work the buttons on Kurt's shirt, taking time to kiss and caress the newly exposed skin properly before moving on. The delicious anticipation had Kurt spellbound. He was transfixed watching his boyfriend lovingly undressing him, worshiping at his body with his mouth and hands. When the last button had been unfastened, Blaine slowly ran his hands up the front of Kurt's body, spreading the fabric, until he reached Kurt's broad, muscled shoulders. He rested his hands there leaning up to kiss the awe on Kurt's face before sliding the fabric from his arms and tossing it onto the front seat.

He nearly gasped at the beauty before him. It had only been two days since he and Kurt had slept naked together and already Blaine felt like he was forgetting what Kurt looked like under his clothes. He took a moment just to admire. It never ceased to amaze him how the moonlight shining on Kurt's eyes and body made him look even more angelic than he usually did. Blaine's stomach twisted with desire. Kurt was staring at him, his pupils blown a bit with lust, but mostly with a look of trust and love. Blaine was always so desperate to touch the angel in his lap and Kurt always seemed so willing to let him. Blaine silently counted his blessings once more that he and Kurt had found each other.

Breaking from his reverie, Blaine slid his hands down Kurt's chest, tracing each curve with his fingers as though he were blind and trying to read the angles of his love's body. He kept his eyes trained on Kurt's, watching the smile spread across his face at Blaine's motions. He was so happy to have Blaine's hands on him again. Running his hands along Kurt's sides and then across his back Blaine pressed his fingers in the warm flesh, pulling Kurt's chest to his mouth. He pressed slow, deliberate, open mouth kisses across the expanse of his chest, closing his eyes to memorize the feeling of Kurt's skin against his lips, the way he tasted.

Kurt's breathing was coming raggedly, his heart pounding against Blaine's lips, his head falling back slightly and eyes closing, concentrating on the feeling of Blaine's mouth on him. His breath hitched as Blaine grazed his nipple with his tongue, flicking across it teasingly. Eyes flying open at the contact, Kurt looked down into the dark hair of his love, watching his tongue move softly against the rapidly hardening nub. He sucked a sharp breath through his teeth as Blaine sealed his mouth over the spot, tightening his grip on Kurt's bare back and _pressing_ him into Blaine's mouth. Kurt's hands resting lightly in Blaine's hair instinctively returned the pressure, pushing Blaine even closer. Blaine licked and nipped and sucked, turning Kurt's heavy breathing into small noises of pleasure which just served to encourage Blaine.

Sliding his hand up Kurt's spine and into the back of his hair, Blaine removed his mouth from Kurt's chest and captured his lips. Kurt's breathing was sharp and irregular, leaving Blaine ample opportunity to lick into his mouth and capture his bottom lip with his own.

Kurt was unraveling, the heady feeling of Blaine's mouth had long since dissolved his thoughts. The feeling of being pressed tightly against the boy who was quickly becoming his lover was magical. Kurt was happy to live in that magic for as long as practically possible.

Blaine slid his hands along Kurt's shoulders, down his arms tracing the curve of his bicep with his thumb, until he reached Kurt's hands, twinning their fingers and raising the fists to kiss the back of each one before wrapping them around behind Kurt's back and pressing his chest back against Blaine. Blaine's mouth replicated its motions against Kurt's other nipple, Kurt squeezing the hands that Blaine held whenever a motion felt particularly good. His mouth agape and grasping for air, he watched the curve and flex of Blaine's mouth against him, his brain conjuring up images of other things Kurt hoped one day Blaine would do with that mouth. Those images filling him with want and making it difficult for him to not grind his hips forward against Blaine's.

Blaine released Kurt's hands, sliding his own down to rest on the swell of Kurt's back as his mouth also moved lower, sucking and licking until he found Kurt's belly button, his tongue sliding across its delicious flatness and swirling around it. A groan ripped from the back of Kurt's throat as Blaine's tongue slid against him. Then Blaine's hands were in his hair and he was pulling Kurt's mouth to his mimicking the swirling of his tongue against Kurt's. Kurt tightened his hands in Blaine's hair, deepening their kiss.

"Thank you," Blaine breathed as they parted. "I just really needed to feel you right now."

"That was amazing, Blaine."

The older boy's mouth quirked up into a broad smile.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," Kurt replied, staring hungrily at his love, realizing just now that Blaine was still wearing his shirt and knowing immediately that he would have to fix that.

He smiled devilishly as he slid out of Blaine's lap and onto the seat, pulling Blaine into his lap instead, capturing his mouth as he pulled them close.

"I want to feel you, too," Kurt whispered into Blaine's parted lips, sending electricity coursing through Blaine's body. He slid his hands underneath Blaine's shirt, playing for a moment against his soft skin, before lifting the fabric up and over Blaine's head.

Just as Blaine had, Kurt stilled for a moment taking in the sight of his gorgeous boyfriend's form. He suddenly realized how much he had missed seeing Blaine like this.

"God, you are gorgeous," Kurt breathed as he splayed his fingers across Blaine's back pulling him against Kurt's mouth. Blaine's hands rested lightly on Kurt's shoulders as Kurt traced the shape of Blaine's collarbone with his mouth, then dragging his lips along the crest of his shoulder.

He worked his mouth up the side of Blaine's neck as he brought one hand from his back to rest on his chest, inching it closer and closer to Blaine's nipple and giving him the opportunity to stop the actions if he so desired.

Anxiety shot through Kurt's body when Blaine's hand came to cover his, he leaned back to capture Blaine's eyes expecting to see fear, but instead found desire. Kurt's face contorted in confusion for a second before Blaine guided Kurt's hand to his nipple, whispering, "Touch me, Kurt. I want you to."

Whatever shred of rationality or self-control that Kurt might have had remaining disappeared instantly as Blaine's words tumbled down his spine. Blaine was going to let Kurt touch him. _He wants me to touch him._

Kurt crashed their lips together with the overwhelming force of his passion, sliding the hand on Blaine's back up to the nape of his neck to hold their lips together. He wasted no time beginning the movement of his fingers, tracing the outline of Blaine's nipple first with his thumb then each other finger sequentially. Kurt rolled it between two of his fingers experimentally and Blaine sucked the air right out of Kurt's mouth, his hips bucking into Kurt's stomach. Kurt smiled against his lips.

His hands flew to Blaine's shoulder blades as his mouth assaulted Blaine's neck, then worked lower and lower until his tongue flicked over the already hardened nub. Blaine's head flew back, his breath coming in gasps and strangled sounds of satisfaction.

Kurt worked softly at first, encouraged by Blaine's noises to continue until he was sucking and nipping and causing Blaine to shake. It all felt so good, but it caused all kinds of emotions to bubble through Blaine's veins. He never expected anyone to touch him this way, he had even managed to hold Kurt off until this point, always stopping them at him touching Kurt, but not allowing reciprocation. He still couldn't believe that he was wanted. That this amazing, gorgeous boy wanted _him_. Blaine had always been filled with the desire to touch and taste and meld himself with Kurt, but the thoughts of being touched in return always seemed like a dream. And yet here he was, in the backseat of his car, shirtless, with the hottest boy he had ever met working him over with his mouth. It was almost more than Blaine could take. So his body trembled as it fought itself, trying to hang on to the feelings of desire and push away the insecurity.

Removing his mouth from Blaine's chest, Kurt returned it firmly to his mouth as he slowly dragged the tips of his fingers down his boyfriend's back, causing him to shudder. Moving their mouths together, Kurt placed one hand on the small of his back and one on the back of his neck laying Blaine sweetly back onto the seat, kneeling to hover over him, bracing himself on either side of his head. It would have been so easy to press his body into Blaine's, to rut his hips against his love, to send them tumbling over the edge. Kurt could feel Blaine trembling. And it made him wanton in so many ways knowing that he was doing that to Blaine. Making him fall apart, succumb to his desires, become touch and feeling instead of mind and thought. However, he didn't want to push Blaine. They had already taken another step forward and he realized that if he continued he was going to overwhelm Blaine. Blaine had shed enough tears in the past two days, he didn't need to shed any more right now, even if they were happy ones.

Blaine's eyes were wide with question and sudden nerves, looking up at Kurt's body hovered over him. He searched Kurt's eyes for an indication of what would come next, but found only softness.

"You are so amazing," Kurt cooed as he smoothed one hand down to rest over Blaine's heart.

"I love you." He replaced his hand with the gentle press of his lips.

"All of you." He smiled into Blaine's eyes, nuzzling their noses together. Kissing Blaine on each cheek, the forehead, the chin, the tip of his nose, and each eyelid before sliding his lips against Blaine's.

After a moment of just staring at each other, Kurt motioned for Blaine to sit up, climbing behind him and leaning against the door. Pulling Blaine into his arms, he rested Blaine's head over his heart and wrapped his arms around him protectively. Blaine melted into the embrace, a wave of relief washing over him as he listened to the steady thrum of his love's heart, the heart that beat for him. He smiled and tightened his arms around Kurt.

They shared a moment of intensity, both incredibly thankful to be wrapped up in each other's arms. Things could have gone so differently. They were both intensely proud of Blaine for finding the strength to share the darkest part of himself with the boy he loved. Blaine was completely overwhelmed by the level of acceptance he found in Kurt. He never expected Kurt to stay, to love him for all that he was, even the parts he didn't love about himself. Holding each other close, bodies melting together they realized how lucky they truly were to love the boy in their arms and to be loved in return.

XXXX

As always Burt greeted Kurt at the car with a bear hug. "Good to have you home, kiddo," he greeted, resting his arm across his son's shoulders as he took one of Kurt's bags and made their way to the door. A quick hug from Carole and greeting from Finn and they were all making their way to the kitchen.

"You are just in time, Kurt. I was just putting lunch on the table," Carole noted heading toward the kitchen. Kurt made to follow her, but his father redirected him to the table.

"Go. Sit. You just made a two hour drive, I can help bring the food to the table."

Kurt smiled as he sat, taking the moment to send a quick note to Blaine letting him know that he had arrived safely. He got a reply not a minute later.

**Blaine:** Miss you already. Call me tonight? I love you.

Kurt typed a quick reply before turning his attention to his family.

**Kurt: **Of course. Love you too.

The conversation strolled through the usual topics: school, grades, glee clubs, significant others. Kurt chatted politely, but despite his best intentions his mind occasionally strayed to a certain boy in Westerville and the events of the week.

Kurt's mind snapped back to attention as his father began to speak. "Well, now that we are all here together, Carole and I have some news that we would like to share with you boys," Burt said proudly, taking his wife's hand.

The two boys were fitted with surprised expressions as they looked at each other scanning for any sign that their step-brother knew what this could all be about. When they found no answers they turned their eyes on their respective parents.

"You're not pregnant, are you mom?" Finn blurted out the question on both of the boys' minds.

"Finn!" Carole said in surprise, both she and Burt laughing heartily.

Finn looked at them expectantly not quite able to read their laughter.

"No, of course not," Carole clarified still laughing, then turning to Burt, "Oh god, could you imagine?"

"No," Burt said shaking his head. "I'm quite happy with the two we have got." The two adults smiled proudly at their respective sons, who smiled in return.

"So what is it then?" Kurt wondered, eager to move as far away from that uncomfortable topic as possible.

"Well, Carole and I have been doing a lot of talking and we think that it would be in the best interest of our family to purchase a larger home."

"We're moving?" Finn said in surprise.

"Why?" Kurt wondered.

"This house is very small, you and Finn have to share a room when you are home and you are both at an age where I'm guessing that is not the most comfortable thing."

Carole picked up her husband's train of thought, "Since Kurt is going to be home for the summer we thought we would all be more comfortable if you each have your own room. And after several conversations with Finn, it looks very likely that he will continue living at home while he attends college."

"We know that is not your plan, son," Burt was quick to add. Kurt smiled in relief.

"We also thought that you would be more comfortable coming home to visit if you have your own space," Carole said smiling at Kurt.

The two boys were still a little stunned and not really sure what to say, so the adults continued.

"We have already found a house that we like very well and we have an appointment to see it this afternoon so that we can take the two of you and show you around," Burt said.

"If you both like it, then we will put in an offer today," Carole added happily, squeezing her husband's hand.

The two boys were dumbstruck, completely blindsided, not only by the fact that they would be moving, but that their parents had already picked a house unbeknownst to either of them.

XXXX

Two hours later they were walking around the interior of a much more modern, much more spacious, four bedroom home in a lovely neighborhood in the good part of town. It was sort of like walking through a dream, Kurt thought, the kind of house that everyone would want to live in. He could definitely see the appeal. Three smaller bedrooms upstairs, with the master on the main floor for maximum privacy. A large kitchen with a center island. Spacious dining and living rooms. A nice sized backyard with a large patio for family barbeques. The American dream. Well, not Kurt's dream, of course, but the Norman Rockwell version. All the house was missing was the picket fence and the golden retriever.

Kurt stared out the front window as Finn, Burt, Carole, and the real estate agent walked through the house discussing furniture placement and taking in the finer details of each space. He tried to wrap his brain around the idea that this was likely going to be his new home. The home that he would come to for the holidays once he had moved away. The home where, someday, he and Blaine would bring their children to visit their grandparents. He smiled at the thought, then, suddenly the air felt like it had been sucked from his lungs. He had never had that thought before. His mind, completely without his consent, had jumped him 20 years into the future, married him to Blaine (his boyfriend of two months), and given him children. Kurt's head spun and he wished there was a place to sit down.

A firm hand on his shoulder steadied him and he turned his head to find his father's smiling eyes.

"So, what do you think, kiddo?" Burt asked softly. "Tell me the truth."

"I think it is a lovely house," Kurt replied honestly.

"But it's not the same."

"No."

"I know," Burt said softly, sliding his hand across Kurt's shoulders, allowing Kurt to rest his head against his dad, both pairs of eyes still watching absently out the window.

"But if ever we were going to move, this is a house worth moving for."

Burt squeezed his son's shoulder, happy to have him on board, knowing that Kurt was ultimately going to be the hardest one to please.

Carole cleared her throat to announce her presence and the two men turned to look at her.

"So what do you think, Kurt?" she asked cheerfully.

"I love it," he said evenly, smiling at his step-mother.

Carole smiled brightly in return, bringing her hands together excitedly.

"I'm so glad that you like it. You are going to help me with the decorating, right?"

"Oh, absolutely!" Kurt beamed.

Carole stepped forward enveloping Kurt in a tight hug which he heartily returned.

Kurt and Finn milled through the house and yard while their parents filled out the paperwork for the offer. They discussed which bedroom each would take, thankfully without argument. Finn wanting the largest of the three rooms, Kurt opting for the slightly smaller room with the attached bath. _Because that only made sense_, they both agreed. Kurt stood in his bedroom to be and excitedly planned out his decorating scheme. He stopped in the doorway of the spare bedroom, the room that would be used as an office and "guest" room, and imagined finding Blaine sleeping there. He liked the idea of there being a place for Blaine in his parent's home.

XXXX

The family headed to Breadstix for a celebratory dinner, the table alive with conversation about the new house. Kurt and Carole scheming about design ideas, Finn and Burt cataloging the home repairs or projects they would like to undertake. Kurt was explaining the relative merits of different fabrics to Carole when his phone buzzed in his pocket and he fished it out to see that he had received a message from Blaine.

**Blaine: **Thinking about you.

Kurt couldn't help but smile, his heart filling.

**Kurt: **I've been thinking about you all day. Call you in a little while.

**Blaine:** :)

Kurt couldn't peel the silly grin off of his face. His boyfriend was just too cute sometimes. As he tore his eyes away from the phone, he realized that the rest of the conversation at the table had ceased. His eyes moved from one member of his family to the next in question.

"It's good to see you smile, Kurt," his dad said finally. Kurt felt a bit of a blush color his cheeks.

"Yeah, man," Finn agreed.

"You seem really happy, Kurt," Carole added.

"I am," Kurt replied simply. "So about the dining room..."

XXXX

Burt's cell phone rang just as they were getting home. The sellers were extremely eager and had accepted the offer immediately. They could move in as soon as 30 days pending the sale of their current home. Burt gathered his wife in his arms, kissing her soundly as the two boys made themselves scarce. Kurt headed for his basement bedroom, pulling his phone out and falling onto his bed.

"Kurt!" an enthusiastic voice greeted from the other end of the line.

"Blaine!" Kurt returned with equal enthusiasm, laughing.

"Don't laugh at me," Blaine deadpanned. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too," Kurt said trying to keep his voice steady as he laughed in his head about the fact that Blaine had been kissing him against the door of his car not more than 12 hours before.

"I wish I was there with you. Our history group meeting was a complete waste of time. I _hate_ group projects," Blaine sulked.

"That's because you are always the smartest one in the group," Kurt complimented. He could hear Blaine smile through the phone.

"So what did you do today?"

"Well, let's just say it was totally unexpected and now I know why Dad insisted that I come home."

"Everything's okay, right?" Blaine worried at the seriousness of Kurt's tone.

"Oh, yes. It's actually very exciting." Blaine breathed a sigh of relief. "It looks like we are moving," Kurt announced.

"Oh, wow, that is a surprise! Where to?"

"Another house right here in Lima. It's beautiful, modern, four bedrooms, sort of a dream house."

"They already found a house?" Blaine sounded shocked.

"I guess they have been working on this for a while. They put in the offer this afternoon and the agent just called to say that it was accepted."

"Oh, that was really fast!"

"You're telling me!" And suddenly it hit Kurt, his family was moving, away from the only home he had ever known.

Blaine sensed the change in Kurt's energy all the way from Westerville. "How are you feeling about all of this?"

Kurt choked back the tears assaulting his eyes, puzzling at his own reaction. "I don't know. It's all kind of a shock."

Kurt's choked sob broke Blaine's heart. "I'm so sorry. I wish I was there so I could hold you."

"Me too," Kurt responded, the tears coming in earnest now. He brought the back of his hand to wipe his eyes. "I don't know why I am crying. I didn't cry when I moved to Dalton."

Blaine sighed wondering if Kurt really wanted him to explain it or just listen. "This is different," he offered.

"How?"

"When you moved to Dalton, you moved away from home, but home didn't move. You knew that your home was still there and you could go home any time you wanted. When your home moves, you can't go back."

"Oh," Kurt mumbled, the tears starting to lessen. "How do you know so much about this?"

"My family moved to Hunting Valley when I was six. I was totally devastated. I didn't want to leave my house, the only one I had ever known, to go live in a place I had never been. Our new house felt like a hospital, huge and sterile. I hated it. I always wished that we could go back home."

"I'm sorry, B."

"It's okay. Time will make it better. Though it will be different for you because you have lived there for so long."

"And this is the only place I have ever lived."

"Uh huh."

"And this was my mom's house," Kurt voice cracked and Blaine wanted to reach through the phone and pull Kurt to him.

"That, too," Blaine said solemnly. He had thought of that, but he wasn't going to mention it. It wasn't often that Kurt talked about his mom and Blaine was still unsure about whether it was a topic he could feel comfortable bringing up or not.

Kurt sighed heavily and Blaine could tell he was fighting back his tears, trying to level himself.

"I love you," Blaine whispered and Kurt smiled through his tears. He was very lucky to have Blaine.

"I love you, too."

"I can't wait until you are home tomorrow and I can hug you."

"I can't wait until I am home and I can kiss you."

"Mmmm," Blaine hummed.

"And touch you," Kurt said darkly.

Blaine growled.

"God, Blaine, last night...that was so..._hot_," Kurt breathed.

Blaine swallowed audibly. "Yes, it was," Blaine whispered in reply.

They sat quietly for a long moment brains filling with the imagery of the night before, the feeling of the other boy's mouth caressing them, the music of their panted breaths. They were feeling a bit hot under the collar, both trying to decide how far they were going to let this conversation go before it became awkward.

Suddenly Blaine snorted with laughter, Kurt starting to giggle as well.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"I think this is the point in the conversation where one I'm supposed to ask you what you are wearing," Blaine replied, Kurt's laughter starting to intensify.

"And I'm supposed to say 'nothing' all breathy and suggestive," Kurt teased. They both dissolved into a fit of laughter

"Why do I have a feeling that this isn't going to be our thing?" Blaine choked between giggles. They laughed even harder, completely lost in it, neither even realizing that Blaine had just made a generalization about their sex life, the sex life that they didn't even really have yet, like he was discussing the weather. So easily in fact and with so much nonchalance that it would have taken both of them aback if either of them had the wherewithal to think about it.

As their laughter died down, Blaine changed the subject. "What time will you be back tomorrow?"

"Some time in the afternoon. I'm not really sure yet. It will just depend on what time I finally get out of here."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then. Goodnight, my love," Blaine sighed.

"Sleep well. I love you." Blaine's heart fluttered in his chest.

"I love you, too." Kurt's heart fluttering, too.

"Do you think that will ever get old?" Kurt asked when Blaine didn't immediately hang up.

"I sure hope not," Blaine answered thoughtfully.

"Me neither."

XXXX

When Kurt returned to the upstairs he found Burt and Finn planted in front of the TV watching what appeared to be a basketball game and Carole in the kitchen talking excitedly on the phone to one of her friends about the new house. Kurt smiled at how normal all of it seemed, and yet completely different than his everyday life.

"You want to watch the game with us, kid?"

"No. Thanks anyway Dad, but I have a bit of homework that I need to do and a phone call to make."

"Oh," Burt said surprised, wondering what Kurt had been doing in his room for the past half hour. "Okay son."

XXXX

"You didn't really think that you were going to get out of here without seeing us, did you?" Mercedes asked the next morning as Kurt, Finn, Rachel, and she took seats around one of the coffee shop tables.

"Well, if Finn hadn't blown my cover I might just have gotten away with it," Kurt snipped playfully.

"Sorry, dude. I couldn't lie to Rachel." Rachel smiled adoringly at her boyfriend, who smiled in return.

Kurt rubbed his step-brother's shoulder reassuringly as he sipped his coffee.

"It wasn't that I didn't want to see you guys, I just didn't have much time this weekend. I am actually going to have to head back pretty soon," Kurt clarified much to his friends' dismay.

"Hot date with your hot boyfriend?" Mercedes teased.

"Oh man!" Finn grimaced.

The girls and Kurt laughed.

"What? I don't want to hear about how hot my brother's boyfriend is, is that too much to ask?"

Their laughter grew.

Finn sulked a bit, clearly outnumbered.

"Actually, if you must know, I have a project that I have to work on," Kurt said once he got his laughter under control.

"But you did homework all last night, dude," Finn interjected.

Kurt saddled his step-brother with a hard and judging stare. "If you think that I can do all of my weekend homework in two or three hours, you are seriously underestimating the Dalton curriculum," he retorted.

"We won't keep you long, Kurt," Rachel assured. "We just wanted to see you for a couple of minutes."

"And tell you we miss you," Mercedes added lovingly, grabbing her friend's hand across the table.

"I miss you all, too."

XXXX

**Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate your reviews.**

**In the next episode: End of the year activities are on the horizon.**


	15. No Other Man

**Hello lovely readers! Thank you as always for all of your support of this story! This chapter and the next have written themselves together and when they reached 13,000 words I decided to go ahead and split them into two. So, you will get this chapter tonight and the next one tomorrow. :D**

**The amazing Sam (ulovetheblazer) is continuing her translation of this story into Spanish. It can be found on here by searching for her username or through the link on my profile page. Thank you, Sam!**

**As always, I don't own anything and the songs are in the footnote.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**

XXXX

Blaine's heart leapt as a knock sounded on his door. Smoothing his clothes and readying himself, he stood from the bed.

"Come in," he called happily.

His eyes meeting another set of hazel, his heart sank. "Oh, hi, Jeff."

"Hey," Jeff greeted, scanning the room. "Is Kurt here?"

"No. He's not back from Lima yet."

"Oh," Jeff said his face twisting in confusion. "Uh..."

"What?" Blaine questioned at the look on Jeff's face.

Jeff's eyes fell to the floor and he worried his bottom lip lightly between his teeth. "Um...I just thought that I saw him parking his car in the main lot a couple of hours ago."

Blaine's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"But I could be wrong," Jeff quickly backtracked, returning his eyes to Blaine, "I'm probably just seeing things." Though he was pretty sure that he wasn't.

They stood together awkwardly, neither sure what to say, guilt washing over Jeff, confusion over Blaine.

"I should go," Jeff said, reaching to close the door behind him.

"Okay," Blaine replied, obviously lost in thought. "I'll let Kurt know you are looking for him when I see him."

"Okay. Thank you."

"Sure," Blaine sighed as the door shut.

Blaine's mind raced, assaulted with thoughts. _Why would Jeff think that he had seen Kurt? Kurt did have an easily recognizable car. Could Kurt actually be back? Why wouldn't he come right to see me? Doesn't he miss me?_

Blaine returned to his bed, legs hanging over the side as he fought curiosity. He trusted Kurt. Kurt had never given him any reason to think he shouldn't. So if Kurt really was back and hadn't come right to see Blaine then there must be a pretty good reason. _No,_ Blaine decided, _I don't need to worry about this._

His body stood of it's own accord. _Maybe I should just go for a walk... to clear my head._ No. That was curiosity trying to get the better of him. _But what could Kurt possibly be doing? It wasn't him, it couldn't be._ Jeff had definitely been seeing things.

_But, maybe I should text him. _

_Just in case._

XXXX

Kurt jumped as his phone buzzed in his pocket, stilling his motions as he reached for it, unsurprised to see a text from Blaine. It was after 2 already and he hadn't spoken to Blaine yet today. He actually thought that they would be done by now.

"Is that Blaine?"

"Yes."

"You haven't told him anything, have you?"

"No. He doesn't know anything," Kurt confessed.

"Good."

He read Blaine's message.

**Blaine: **Miss you. ETA?

Kurt quickly replied, thankful that Blaine had only asked when to expect him and not where he was.

**Kurt: **About an hour. Miss you too.

"We need to finish up. I told him that I would be there in a hour."

He put his phone back in his pocket returning his energy to the task at hand.

"You're really taken with him aren't you?"

"Completely," Kurt sighed, eyes wistful.

XXXX

Heart pounding, Kurt met Blaine with his lips, pulling him into his arms and holding him tightly.

"Hi," Kurt breathed, opening his eyes to look at his boyfriend.

"Hi," Blaine returned.

"Hi," James called from his bed.

Kurt didn't even bother to remove his eyes from the gorgeous hazel ones in front of him. "Hi James," he said politely.

Blaine slid his head forward, hooking his chin over Kurt's shoulder, tilting his mouth toward Kurt's ear, kissing it softly, then whispering, "I'm so glad you are back. I really missed you."

Kurt kissed Blaine's ear softly. "I missed you, too." Being there in Blaine's arms, Kurt realized the amount of truth in his words.

He tightened his arms around Blaine, recapturing his eyes and sliding his hand up his back slightly. The motion unexpectedly adding heat to their embrace, sending a wave of desire through both of them.

"I'm going to, uh, go," James said awkwardly, clearly uncomfortable. "I'll be back in a while."

"Thank you, James," they said in unison, not breaking their stare.

Once the door had closed, Kurt's smile turned mischievous. He wanted to tell Blaine all about his weekend, his coffee with his friends, his new home. He wanted to hear about Blaine's. But they could _talk_ later.

Kurt pressed Blaine back slowly, as their lips met firmly.

"I've," he stepped forward walking them together "missed you" they reached Blaine's bed "so much" Kurt growled as Blaine sat on the edge. Kurt lowered himself into Blaine's lap.

Blaine's eyes were wide in anticipation, feeling the weight of Kurt's stare and body, excited by Kurt taking control of the situation. Kurt stared at his beautiful boy, eyes flicking across his features rapidly, tracing the curves of his face. His eyes landed on Blaine's lips and he licked his subconsciously. Returning his eyes to Blaine's he swiped his hand across Blaine's cheek, caressing it lovingly.

Their gaze stretched on for a long moment, hands gripping each other, Kurt's weight pressing down on Blaine, his eyes hot on his skin. Blaine began to feel a little desperate.

"Kiss me," he said his eyes fluttering closed, mouth slightly open, ready to receive his boyfriend's lips.

Kurt leaned in teasingly slow and placed a chaste kiss to the tip of Blaine's nose, leaning back and smirking.

Blaine's eyes popped open, catching Kurt's expression. He couldn't wait to kiss that look of smug satisfaction right off of Kurt's adorable face.

Blaine leaned in dragging his bottom lip from Kurt's collar to his ear, whispering, "You're such a tease," before fixing Kurt with a self satisfied look of his own.

The hot breath at his ear sent goosebumps down Kurt's arms. "Not too bad yourself."

They moved in unison, their lips meeting hungrily, tongues immediately tangling. Blaine's hands slid up Kurt's back, finding his shoulder blades and grasping them securely, pulling Kurt to him. Kurt's arms resting over Blaine's shoulders, his hands running playfully through Blaine's hair.

Their shirts were off in a flash, Blaine pulling Kurt down on top of him as he laid back on the bed, Kurt braced on his knees and hands as he hovered over his boyfriend. The way that Kurt was looking at him made Blaine feel like he was starting to come undone. Beneath his usual adoring stare, there was fire. Kurt looked so hungry. There could be little doubt that he wanted Blaine, wanted to touch him, wanted to taste him. And Blaine wanted to give himself over to the way he looked in Kurt's eyes.

Blaine's hands trailed down Kurt's bare sides until they found his waistband. He hooked his thumbs through Kurt's belt loops, massaging at his hip bones with his fingers. Kurt had a moment of uncertainty as he searched Blaine's eyes, thinking of the times that they had been in this position only to have Blaine shy away. Looking into his eyes, there was a silent agreement being made between them. Blaine was eager to feel the weight of Kurt's body, instead of just the weight of his stare.

Kurt's mouth twisted into a smile and he pressed the smile to Blaine's lips as Blaine grasped his hips firmly and pulled them down to meet his own. They inhaled swiftly through the momentary parting of their lips as their hips met, then they slammed their lips back together as they began to press against each other. The noises at the back of their throats, desperate to escape, choked off by their mouths locked perfectly together.

One hand slid across the dip of Kurt's lower back, the other scraping up to tangle in his hair as Kurt's head tipped back to meet it. He bit his lip and opened his eyes to find want staring back at him. Kurt lost himself in it.

"OH MY GOD!"

Kurt collapsed onto Blaine, burying his face in his boyfriend's shoulder as Blaine shot his roommate, the most infuriated look he could muster.

"What the hell, James!" Blaine shouted as he tried unsuccessfully to pull the comforter around he and his boyfriend to cover their exposed skin. _Note to self,_ Blaine thought, _always lock the door._

James was rooted to the spot in the open doorway, fumbling for words behind the hand that was shielding his eyes, "I'm sorry... I, uh, I forgot my book." Suddenly his body moved and he lurched forward grabbing the book from his desk, running from the room, and slamming the door behind him.

"Kurt?" Blaine questioned lightly after a moment when his boyfriend didn't raise his head, working his palms across his back in soothing patterns.

Blaine had never seen his boyfriend look quite that color of red before, the embarrassment clearly evident on his face when he lifted his head to look at Blaine.

"I'm so sorry," Blaine said, leaning up to kiss his chin. "I'm so, so sorry."

Kurt kissed his boyfriend chastely one time before peeling himself from Blaine's arms and quickly reclaiming his shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing the other shirt at Blaine.

Kurt was mortified. Though it felt very right for him to be unclothed with Blaine, Kurt didn't openly share his body with anyone else. The other boys felt comfortable to wrap a towel around their waists and traipse through the halls after showering, but Kurt always took his robe, pulling it on before exiting the shower to conceal himself. He wouldn't be caught dead in a swimsuit. The thought of James seeing him shirtless and in such a compromising position was very disconcerting.

Blaine sat up, pulling his shirt over his head and extending a hand to his boyfriend who stood floundering and looking anxious at the edge of his bed. Kurt received it willingly, allowing Blaine to pull him back onto the bed alongside him and wrap him up in his arms. Kurt buried his head in the crook of Blaine's neck. Blaine could sense Kurt's agitation, but he could also tell that there was more to it than the counterpart to Blaine's rage at being interrupted.

"What's wrong, Babe?"

Kurt breathed out heavily. "I can't believe he saw us like _that._"

Blaine was furious about it, too, but he wanted to reassure Kurt. "There wasn't really much for him to see actually. I mean I don't think that he actually _saw_ anything."

"He saw me without a shirt on," Kurt bit out, "or is that _nothing_ now?"

Blaine was caught off guard by Kurt's venom. "Is that what this is about?" Blaine asked before he could catch himself.

"Yes, Blaine!" Kurt shouted, recoiling from Blaine. "That is what this is about."

Blaine tightened his arms, pulling Kurt back to him and capturing his eyes in an affectionate stare.

"Kurt, you are absolutely stunning," he gushed. "You have nothing to worry about."

"That's not the point, Blaine. I really don't like anyone to see me like that," Kurt grumbled, immediately softening as he looked into Blaine's eyes. "Except you."

Blaine smiled brightly. He was very, very lucky indeed.

XXXX

"Blaine said you wanted to see me," Kurt said as he peaked his head around Jeff's door.

"Oh, yeah," Jeff said, putting down his book and looking across at his roommate. "Uh, let's, uh, go somewhere else so we don't disturb Nick."

"Oh, okay," Kurt said narrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

Once they were in the hall, Jeff continued, "Nick is really trying to get his reading finished and I just..., well it's kind of a long story."

"Is everything okay?" Kurt asked, suddenly concerned at the seriousness of Jeff's tone.

Jeff sighed heavily. "No," he said simply, tears welling up in his eyes. Kurt looked at his friend with sympathy as they continued to walk in silence.

Once they found a secluded study room and they had settled close together on a couch, Jeff let it all go.

Jeff had been sent to Dalton Academy on the heels of his parents' divorce. His father had run off with his mistress and started a new life in Chicago, all but excommunicating himself from his family. Jeff's mother immediately took a lover and, upon finding out that having a gay son who bore a striking resemblance to her ex-husband was not going to go over well, sent Jeff away to Dalton on his father's tab. Every holiday and summer vacation his parents fought ferociously over where Jeff would spend the time. Unfortunately, while the conversations sounded like they were fighting in favor of spending time with their son, they were actually trying to pawn him off on their former spouse by making it seem like they wanted Jeff more. It was exhausting for Jeff to be at the center of the constant fighting.

This year his mother had "won" the privilege of having Jeff home for the majority of the summer. Jeff was excited. He hadn't seen his old friends in months and he looked forward to spending time with his younger brother, Alex (who, incidentally, due to his younger age, apparent straightness, and lack of resemblance to their father was never at the center of any arguments).

Jeff's mother had called a few days before with the bad news. Jeff would not be welcome home for the summer. His mother's boyfriend, Dirk, had recently moved in and Jeff's mom didn't want to stir the pot by having Jeff at home. His mother had unilaterally decided to enroll him in Dalton's summer program, calling him ungrateful when he protested. Jeff had called his father when he heard the news to find out if it was possible to come and stay with him for the summer, but his father had agreed that staying at Dalton was probably for the best. His father and step-mother had just welcomed a new baby and would be far too engrossed in that to be able to provide the necessary supervision for Jeff. Jeff had wanted to protest and say that he could be an extra set of hands to help with his new step-sister, but he knew that it was his father's way of saying that he was not welcome.

Jeff was crushed.

Kurt swung his arm around Jeff's shoulders as Jeff buried his face in his hands and they sat together in silence, Kurt unsure of what to say. Jeff was glad to have his friend by his side. He knew that he could count on Kurt.

"I'm so sorry, Jeff," Kurt offered kindly, his head spinning once more at his good fortune for having such an amazing, supportive father.

"Thank you," Jeff said solemnly.

"When did this all happen?"

"Friday night."

"I'm sorry I wasn't here."

"Not your fault," Jeff managed, taking in a heavy sigh, still talking into his hands. "Nick was there when Mom called. He sat with me."

Kurt smiled slightly. At least Jeff hadn't been alone.

Jeff continued, "It's not the same though. He doesn't really understand what it is like to be different in this way, though he really tries."

"Nick's a good guy," Kurt agreed.

"The best guy sometimes," Jeff said, raising his head for the first time in several minutes and looking at Kurt. "You know what he did when he heard the news? He called up his parents and asked if I could come home with him for the summer."

"Wow! That is great!"

Jeff's eyes fell again. Kurt was confused, would Nick's parents really say 'no'?

"I wish it was," Jeff said pensively. "Of course they said 'yes', but they have an entire summer of traveling planned and while I would be welcome to come along, I can't afford it. My dad will gladly pay to keep me locked up here all summer long, but the idea of me actually getting to do something fun or interesting or exciting was out of the question. Apparently he can't 'trust' other people to take care of me. Quite a funny thing to say to the son who is away at boarding school."

"I'm so sorry, Jeff," Kurt said again.

"I just can't believe I am going to be stuck here all summer. I mean, I love it here, but you and Nick and everyone will be gone."

"Blaine will still be here," Kurt said immediately, trying to cheer Jeff up.

Jeff looked up at Kurt with wide eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah! His choice. He didn't want to spend the summer at home with his parents, they do better when they are apart."

"Oh?" Jeff mused. How had he not known that about Blaine?

"Actually, now that I think about it, you really should talk to Blaine about this. I bet that he can really relate."

And there it was. The knot in the pit of Jeff's stomach. He saw the trust and caring in his friend's eyes. How was he supposed to explain to Kurt that he still had very strong feelings his boyfriend? He knew he couldn't say anything. He desperately wanted to keep Kurt as his friend, but he had to continue to distance himself from Blaine. Jeff was doing well with suppressing his feelings, but he didn't want to test his resolve. He had really gone out on a limb by even going to Blaine's room looking for Kurt. Having an intimate conversation seemed like a bad idea.

XXXX

_Oh my god, no exaggeration_

_Boy, all this time was worth the waiting_

_I just shed a tear, I'm so unprepared_

_You've got the finest architecture_

_End of the rainbow looking treasure_

_Such a sight to see_

_And it's all for me_

This was not helping. No, this was definitely _not_ helping. Blaine shouldn't be listening to this, especially with his roommate sitting just feet away.

It had all started innocently enough, Blaine was trying to occupy his wandering mind so he decided to relax with some Katy.

First it was _Not Like the Movies _which always put a smile on his face. His romance with Kurt was, in so many ways, just like the movies. The way that he came undone under Kurt; the way his world stood still when they were in each other's arms; the way they did seem perfectly made for each other.

Then it was _Teenage Dream_ which would forever be Kurt's song. The beginning of their relationship. The moment that he took a chance and sang to a boy that he had only just met. Again, he was filled with happiness and a bit of want. Kurt had looked _really good_ that day and singing to him like that in front of everyone had left Blaine a little more aroused than he wanted to freely admit.

Then _Peacock _had started and Blaine felt his resolve disappearing. His stomach curled with desire, making him want to track down his beautiful boyfriend, find any unoccupied space and do unspeakable things to him. But Kurt was working on some mysterious "project" and Blaine was supposed to be working on his homework.

He couldn't push Kurt. He knew that Kurt would never push him. But, goddamn it, they had been dating for over two months, Blaine had bared his soul to Kurt, they fit together so beautifully it was painful and he need to feel Kurt against him like he needed air. Blaine's arms ached. His body ached. He was so wanton. He wondered if they were ever going to actually get it together.

He huffed in frustration, causing his roommate to look up.

Blaine stood. "I'm going to take a shower," he mumbled under his breath.

_A long, cold shower._

XXXX

Kurt was working on his damn "project" again and Blaine was trying to quell his agitation. He was shifting on his bed, looking back and forth repeatedly between his book and the clock. Blaine didn't want to admit his irritation over the idea that Kurt was alone in his room working on a "project" when they could put that empty room to so much better use. It was almost dinner time and he was trying to wait patiently for Kurt's call. Finally he gave in, texting him. After five agonizing minutes and no response from Kurt, he simply couldn't stay away any longer. When he heard the music through Kurt's door, he puzzled. Maybe Kurt had finished earlier than he thought. _But if so why hadn't he called me?_

_I met him out for dinner on a Friday night_

_He really got me working up an appetite_

_He had tattoos up and down his arm_

_There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm_

Kurt had the music blaring as he danced around his room. Grooving his shoulders and hips to the music, losing himself in it. As it always did his mind fluttered to Blaine. As stunning as Blaine looked in clothes he was even more so without them. They had shared a very sweet and vulnerable moment together, but Kurt was still a teenage boy. He had seen his boyfriend naked, he knew exactly what was waiting for him and he couldn't quite seem to shake the image from his mind. The image added a new kind of vividness to Kurt's fantasies. So he danced, letting his mind wander, while he tried to hide the evidence of what he had been doing all afternoon.

_He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop_

_He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman_

_A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman_

Kurt was singing along, thrusting, swiveling, and grinding his hips, his back to the door. Standing in the doorway Blaine had a perfect view of his well sculpted ass moving in time to the music. Blaine felt his mind starting to melt into the movement of Kurt's hips. Because clearly the kind of dancing that the Warblers did during their performances didn't do Kurt any justice. Kurt could move. _Oh god, could he move those hips_. Blaine's mouth hung open embarrassingly as he felt himself become rooted to the spot.

_He got those lips like sugarcane_

_Good things come for boys who wait_

_He's a one stop shop with a real big..._

"BLAINE!" Kurt said in shock as he spun, his eyes landing on the darker haired boy standing by the door.

Blaine couldn't move. He couldn't respond. He just stood there in shock, desire pulsing through his body.

Kurt wasn't sure that he had ever blushed so fast, scrambling to turn off the still blaring song.

"Oh my god, Blaine! How long have you been standing there?"

Blaine wanted to say something clever like "long enough," but his brain was simply no longer capable of forming words, consumed completely by Kurt's hips and lips, and the need to feel them against his.

"Blaine? Please say something," Kurt pleaded in embarrassment.

"How...wha...Kurt?" was all Blaine could manage. He pushed the door closed behind him, crossing the room and taking Kurt in his arms, kissing him forcefully.

Kurt wanted to sink into the kiss, but the shock running through his body wouldn't allow it. His eyes scanned the room nervously, looking for any remaining evidence of his activities. His eyes blew wide in shock as they suddenly settled on his desk. He was thankful that Blaine was still kissing him in earnest, eyes closed. He grabbed Blaine around the waist and Blaine hummed against his lips, starting to push him toward the bed. Kurt wanted to go, to move with Blaine, to fall, but he couldn't chance it so instead he pushed Blaine back, toward the door. Blaine spun him around and pressed Kurt into the door, sucking a mark just below his collar.

"Dinner, Blaine," Kurt choked out, feeling his brain starting to melt.

When Blaine made no movements to stop. "Please, Blaine. I'm really hungry."

"I'm hungry, too," Blaine growled against his clavicle. Kurt wanted to cry in frustration, the desire to give in fighting with the anxiety over being found out. He had to get Blaine out of his room. _Now_.

So he uttered the only other thing that he could think of, "Patrick will be back any minute."

Blaine's lips broke from reddened skin, looking up at Kurt. Kurt didn't think that he had ever seen Blaine's eyes so lust blown, his expression so wanton. Kurt felt a punch to the gut.

Blaine couldn't completely read the emotions running behind Kurt's eyes, but, realizing that he was serious, he took a step back, his expression falling.

Kurt stepped forward, lightly closing the distance between their lips. Then, tangling their hands together lead Blaine from the room, sighing in relief once the door closed behind them.

Blaine was powerless but to follow.

XXXX

Blaine practically bounded through the halls of Trinity on his way to Kurt's room Friday afternoon. He had gone through extra effort to have his hair coiffed just so, dressed just the way he knew drove Kurt wild. He knocked crisply on Kurt's door, already beaming in anticipation of his gorgeous boyfriend's face on the other side. The door swung open and Blaine's face twisted.

"Hi Patrick," he said, eyes searching behind him for Kurt.

"Hi," Patrick said cordially. "He's not here, but he asked me to give this to you when you came by."

Blaine's heart hit the floor. They had a date. A date that Kurt had agreed to (even though Kurt knew he already had other plans). Kurt had never missed a date before. _Why didn't he just call me instead of leaving a note with his roommate? __What the hell was going on? Did Kurt just stand me up?_

Patrick smiled and placed the note in Blaine's hands, stalling for a moment in hopes that Blaine would open it and he could see the contents of the envelope he had been tasked with hours earlier. But there was no such luck. Blaine thanked him then turned and walked away, looking completely in shock. As he walked he studied the envelope in his hands then realized he should probably open it. He ran his finger across the front where Kurt had written his name in cursive before flipping it over and loosening the flap. He stopped at the stairs and removed the contents, a single sheet of white cardstock mounted on a sheet of red and decorated with swirls and simple red hearts. In the center it read, in Kurt's perfect penmanship, _Meet me in the auditorium. _Blaine heart started to pound, a smile spreading across his face.

He slid through the back doors of Dalton Hall whispering, "Kurt" into the dim/darkened space. He was incredibly surprised to find that he was not alone in the audience. Two other familiar faces stood together looking around confusedly. He walked over to his friends.

"Hey!"

"Oh, hi Blaine," Wes and David greeted.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked, hoping that one of them knew why they had all ended up here.

"Don't know," David answered. Blaine noticed that each of them were holding a similar invitation, David's trimmed in blue and Wes's trimmed in green, each written in a different scrawling hand.

Before they could discuss it any further, the house lights flashed off and on and the three boys decided that they should take a seat. Less than a minute later the heavy velvet curtain began to draw as the sound of trumpets blasted through the space. In front of them on the stage were Kurt, Lily, and Jessica all with their backs to the audience. Kurt was dressed in well tailored black pants, a white dress shirt with the arms rolled and cuffed around his biceps, black suspenders, his black fedora, and white Doc Marten boots. The ladies were similarly dressed, except each wearing a black skirt instead of pants, no hats, black high heels, hair curled and hanging long down their backs.

They started moving their hips, spinning around to face the boys as they sang.

Lily:

_I could feel it from the start_

Jessica:

_Couldn't stand to be apart_

Kurt:

_Something 'bout you caught my eye_

All three (sliding their hands down the front of their bodies):

_Something moved me deep inside_

Singing together, they performed their well rehearsed choreography, smiling at the surprised looks on their boyfriends' faces.

_I don't know what you did boy but you had it_

_And I've been hooked ever since_

_I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friends_

_Told the others, my lovers both past and present tense_

_That every time I see you everything starts making sense_

If Wes, David, or Blaine had turned to look at their friends they would have noticed a similarly stupefied look on the other boys' faces. None of them could even take a moment to try and figure out the purpose of this unannounced performance. They were all entranced, staring hard at their respective loves as they shimmied across the stage.

Jessica:

_Ain't no other man can stand up next to you_

Kurt:

_Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do_

Lily:

_You're the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon_

Together (running their hands up the opposite arms, then down their sides):

_You got soul, you got class, you got style with your bad ass_

The looks of awe from the audience dissolved into looks of desire (and blush) as the performers smacked their asses teasingly. They locked eyes with their boyfriends, pointing to them as they sang.

_Ain't no other man, it's true_

_Ain't no other man but you_

Their dancing continued in earnest as each took a lead, with the others singing behind them.

Kurt:

_Never thought I'd be alright, no no no_

Jessica:

_'Til you came and changed my life, yeah yeah yeah_

Lily:

_What was cloudy now is clear, yeah yeah_

All:

_You're the light that I needed_

_You got what I want boy and I want it_

_So keep on givin' it up_

There was something about the look in Kurt's eyes as he caught his boyfriend's, running his hands over his body, and singing those words directly into his soul, that sent heat sparking through Blaine. Blaine swallowed the large amount of saliva that seemed to suddenly appear in his mouth before it could slide down his chin. Thankfully his friends were similarly distracted or things might have started to get embarrassing.

Despite the fact that their boyfriends' were falling apart in the audience, the trio continued in earnest, grinning wildly to themselves. This was exactly the response they wanted.

_So tell your mother, your brother, your sister and your friends_

_Tell the others, your lovers, better not be present tense_

_'Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's_

_Ain't no other man can stand up next to you_

_Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do_

_You're the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon_

_You got soul, you got class, you got style with your bad ass_

_Ain't no other man, it's true_

_Ain't no other man but you_

The trio stood together in the center of the stage pointing at their boyfriends, breathing a bit heavily, smirky smiles on their faces. The boys in the audience broke into an immediate standing ovation. Kurt, Lily, and Jessica quickly turned and ran toward the back of the stage, each returning with a large piece of posterboard with their boyfriend's name on it. They stood across the edge of the stage, looking between themselves and nodding, turning the posters over in sequence.

**Lily:**

Go to

**Kurt:**

PROM

**Jessica:**

with me?

They weren't quite expecting the power of the response they got from the audience, all three boys shouting "yes" loudly and clapping, quickly scrambling up to the stage and taking their dates in their arms. Wes dipping Lily as he kissed her softly; David lifting Jessica and spinning her around before wrapping her legs around his waist and assaulting her mouth; Blaine grabbing Kurt's suspenders and slamming their lips together, kissing him breathless.

"So this is the project that you have been working on?" Blaine asked with a quirk of his eyebrow when they broke, faces still close enough to share breath.

Kurt smiled shyly. "Yep."

"I liked it." He crashed their lips back together, tongue slipping past Kurt's parted lips. Kurt inhaled sharply. Blaine didn't usually kiss him like this in front of other people.

"Were you surprised?" Kurt wondered when he found his breath, forehead resting against Blaine's.

"Totally! Prom isn't until next month."

Blaine was also extremely relieved. He didn't want to admit it, but he had been concerned about what Kurt was doing during all of the time he had been spending working on his secret "project."

"Well, I figured I would take the initiative this time," he teased, winking at Blaine. "Didn't want a repeat of Winter Formal."

They both laughed softly. Blaine was so glad that they had reached a point where Kurt could tease him about that.

Blaine smirked. "No, we definitely wouldn't want that."

The three couples made their way to the special dinner Kurt, Lily, and Jessica had reserved for them. Kurt changed his shirt and attached a bowtie, agreeing (at Blaine's near insistence) to keep the suspenders. The girls, also, changed into different blouses before they went. The six friends chatted endlessly, happily. Jessica told the other boys how she and Lily had approached Kurt to help them get into the school to surprise Wes and David, Kurt only agreeing if he was allowed to join in the fun. Which, she confessed, turned out to be a wonderful idea because Kurt had helped the performance turn out better than they hoped. Blaine looked at his boyfriend adoringly, squeezing his hand. Kurt really was amazing.

Kurt was overflowing with happiness. He was surrounded by his good friends, conversation about plans for the prom swirling around him. He was holding the hand of the most beautiful boy he had ever laid eyes on. His prom date. His love. His Blaine.

Kurt Hummel was going to slow dance at his prom with the boy he loved.

It was all a dream come true.

XXXX

**I cherish your reviews!**

**In the next episode: Can I get you alone?**

**Songs:**

**Not Like the Movies – Katy Perry**

**Teenage Dream – Katy Perry**

**Peacock – Katy Perry**

**Candyman – Christina Aguilera**

**Ain't No Other Man – Christina Aguilera**


	16. Missing You

**Thank you for your reviews! I read and appreciate each one.**

**I am pleased with this chapter and hope that you will be, too.**

**As always, I don't own anything and the song is in the footnote.**

**Thank you for taking the time to read.**

XXXX

Blaine and Kurt sat tangled together on Kurt's bed, each boy reading from his respective text. Blaine leaned against the headboard with Kurt between his legs, the back of Kurt's head lying on his chest. Blaine's left hand absentmindedly stroked Kurt's arm.

They had become oddly comfortable in this state over the past few months, used to their bodies being entangled with each other. It was confusing even to them the way that they could hardly focus on anything unless they were in close proximity to each other and yet that closeness made it hard to think about anything else. Kurt was at once both intoxicated and soothed by the rise and fall of Blaine's chest. He was exhilarated and calmed by the boy's breath on his hair. The pressure of Kurt's body against his reassured Blaine, but he could not forget that Kurt was sitting _between his legs_. Things were calm and comfortable until one of them would move ever so slightly and a spark would shoot through each of their bodies. Being so close together nothing was lost, every movement felt equally between them.

Blaine was nearly finished with his chapter and nuzzled his chin into Kurt's hair, sending electricity coursing through the younger boy's body. Kurt dared not to look up at him lest he become completely overtaken with desire.

"How's it going?" Blaine asked.

"Slower than I would like," Kurt sighed glumly. Blaine frowned.

"I'm almost done, would you like me to leave so that you can focus?" Blaine asked with a mischievous smile, knowing Kurt's answer before he spoke.

"Why? So I can be completely distracted by wondering what you are doing and missing you?" Kurt quipped.

"I just thought that I would offer," Blaine chuckled. He was more than happy to sit there all night just holding Kurt while he studied.

Kurt leaned his head back to catch Blaine's eyes. Both boys' hearts raced and an almost uncontrollable desire enveloped both of them like a warm bath.

"Don't look at me like that," Blaine complained, all the while giving Kurt a look that said, _I love it when you look at me like that_.

Kurt's eyes widened a little. "You know you like it," he said as he turned his focus back to his book.

_Why can't there be something in this book even a fraction as interesting as the boy behind me?_

A few more minutes of silent reading passed. They had settled back together, Blaine's hand on Kurt's shoulder, Kurt pulling his knees up and using his thighs as a book rest. Kurt moved his left hand to Blaine's knee and began stroking small circles with his thumb. He felt Blaine's heart quicken, his eyes watching the top of Kurt's head. He could feel Blaine harden against his back. Kurt smiled knowingly. He loved that even small actions could drive Blaine wild.

Blaine leaned down and kissed lightly at Kurt's neck. Kurt's eyes closed automatically.

"I am going to need you to stop doing that if I am ever going to get done," Kurt managed.

Blaine moved his mouth to Kurt's ear, kissing it once before whispering, "Well, I definitely want you to get _done._"

Kurt blushed to his hairline at his boyfriend's forwardness. The suggestive comments were reaching a fever pitch. The fire of their desire blazing in both of their bodies. Their friends could hardly stand to be around them because when they were together they practically dripped sex and had a hard time paying attention to anyone else.

Blaine snapped his book closed.

"I should go," he sighed. "I know you need to study, and if I stay here I am not going to be able to keep my hands off of you." Blaine trailed his hands down Kurt's arms and across his chest, pressing back lightly as he rocked his hips forward.

"Yeah, that would be _terrible_," Kurt purred, tilting his head and welcoming Blaine's lips back to his neck.

Kurt shut his book, laying it aside as he spun around to face Blaine, kneeling between his legs. Blaine looked into his boyfriend's smoldering blue-green eyes. Before he could get out any kind of reply, Kurt's mouth pressed against his, Kurt's hands moving over his hips to his back, sliding up under his untucked shirt. Then wrapping his arms around Blaine, he pulled Blaine to him, flicking his tongue across Blaine's lips. Blaine's arms flew around Kurt, moving up his back until they were messing in Kurt's soft hair.

The next few minutes were a tangle of arms and legs, shirts being removed, kisses smothering each other. They did not notice the commotion in the hall outside Kurt's door, so lost they were in their own world. Hearts racing, bells ringing, stars shining in front of their closed eyes, they moved with synchronicity and purpose.

As they once again reached each other's mouth, the kisses slowed for a moment, eyes fluttering open. They were sitting tightly wound together in the middle of Kurt's bed. Kurt's legs wrapped around Blaine as he straddled his lap, torsos completely flush.

"Why do we ever do anything else?" Kurt wondered aloud as Blaine sucked lightly at his jaw.

He felt Blaine's reply more than heard it. "I have no fucking idea."

Kurt shivered. He never would have thought himself one to be aroused by swearing, but there was something about forbidden words falling from Blaine's perfect pink lips that did things to him. Given Blaine's proper persona, those words seemed filthy hot. Kurt loved it.

Kurt leaned back a little giving his boyfriend a taunting smile. Blaine raised his eyebrows a bit, knowing Kurt was up to something. Gracefully removing himself from Blaine's lap, he gently pushed his boyfriend down onto the pillows, while repositioning himself between Blaine's legs. Kurt locked Blaine's gaze as he took his hands and ran then from his shoulders to his belt buckle. Blaine's body shuddered; eyes flew open wide, mouth agape.

"I want you. so. much," Kurt growled, starting to work the buckle.

Blaine swallowed hard.

A knock at the door broke the moment. Kurt's head fell forward into Blaine's lap, mumbling loudly, "Just a minute." After the incident with James, Kurt had spoken to Patrick. They had agreed that Kurt would lock the door when he and Blaine were in their room together and when Patrick returned, if the door was locked, he would knock before entering. It was a plan that would hopefully eliminate unnecessary embarrassment for both parties.

Unfortunately, it never seemed to afford Kurt and Blaine enough time.

Kurt quickly kissed Blaine's thigh through his pants before sitting up, locating both of their shirts and slipping them on. Once his shirt was on, Blaine grabbed his book and placed it strategically in his lap as Kurt made his way to the door. Looking back to his boyfriend, he nodded slightly, and getting a nod in return, he unlocked the door.

XXXX

This wasn't a situation that Kurt often found himself in. It wasn't that he had never done it before, but usually it was an every once in a while kind of thing. Something to be done when he had extra time or a particularly arousing dream. He wasn't used to this painful need for release that was spreading throughout his body. He was beginning to feel like he was going crazy, like he wasn't capable of thinking of anything else.

Even music was no longer helping to calm him. Because every time he would put his iTunes on shuffle, things like this would happen.

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Don't think too much just bust that stick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Let's play a lovegame_

Every song he heard, every remotely sexual phrase was sending his mind into overdrive. Flooding it with images of Blaine.

Blaine's eyes. Blaine's hands. Blaine's mouth.

Blaine.

Touching him.

Blaine.

Kissing him.

Blaine.

Pressing against him.

Blaine.

_Naked._

And that thought sent him right over the edge, trying to stifle any embarrassing noises that he might make as he leaned against the shower wall for support. Feeling like an incredible pervert for doing what he had just done. Wishing that it had been Blaine to do it to him.

XXXX

Things continued this way for weeks, both boys stewing in frustration, their roommates always presenting themselves at the wrong time, spending an embarrassing amount of time in the shower. Now that James was living at school again and the play had finished for the year, their roommates were around more than ever.

They had been fortunate that Patrick had been willing to work out a plan with Kurt because James would agree to no such thing. It was his room, he told Blaine, and he would come and go as he pleased. He refused to have to knock on his own door and he suggested that Blaine just not do things that could be embarrassing for them both. Besides, he was quick to remind Blaine, they were walking a fine line as far as the school's rules.

Dalton had clear rules about _girls_ not being allowed in dorm rooms with doors closed. And there was a rule against being out of your room after curfew (and sleeping over in other rooms, which they had admittedly broken). But the rules weren't completely clear about their particular situation, though Blaine was pretty sure that it could fall somewhere under the general umbrella of gentlemanly conduct and respecting others (ie. one's roommate).

Kurt and Blaine wondered why they hadn't taken better advantage of the privacy that they had had at the beginning of their relationship.

As a result, they were spending more and more time in the back seat of Blaine's car. Pushing right to the edge of what they had done and trying desperately to stave off sharing their first intimacy of that level in the back seat of a car. But the desire was coursing through them both, they were ready to devour each other. And the back seat was looking better and better. Really, anywhere that they could be alone for a suitable length of time would do at this point.

XXXX

"So, I'm guessing since no one has said anything about it, the Warblers don't perform at Prom?" Kurt asked one morning at breakfast.

Blaine nearly choked on his coffee. "No, not this year anyway."

Kurt puzzled.

"Moorpark is hosting this year, so it is kind of up to the girls as to whether we perform. Usually when they host they don't ask us to sing," Wes explained.

"We trade off every year though, so next year Moorpark will have Winter Formal and Dalton will have Prom," Blaine added, smiling.

"Oh, okay," Kurt replied. "Good to know."

XXXX

Kurt's bedroom door opened with a bang, Blaine standing in the doorway chest heaving. He looked like he just run all the way across campus. Because he had.

"Oh thank god!" Kurt said taking in his boyfriend's disheveled appearance. "Where have you been? I kept texting you and you didn't respond. I really have to go if I am going to be home in time for dinner like I promised."

Blaine took in a deep breath trying to slow his heart rate. "Thompson caught me after class. I didn't think that he was ever going to let me go."

"Everything okay?" Kurt asked in concern.

"Yeah," Blaine waved off the question. (They could talk about it later.) "I didn't know what I was going to do if he made me miss saying goodbye to you."

Kurt cocked his head to the side, smiling fondly. Blaine responded in kind.

Then it hit him, his eyes scanned the room. "Patrick?" he breathed.

"Already gone," Kurt replied, a sly smile gracing his face.

Blaine growled and Kurt was frozen like deer in headlights. Sexy, black headlights, rimmed in hazel.

Blaine's bag hit the floor.

The door clicked and locked.

And, all at once, Blaine was across the room, crashing his lips into Kurt's and, much to both of their surprise, lifting and practically throwing his boyfriend onto the bed, climbing on top of him, their lips continuing together hungrily. Blaine braced himself on either side of Kurt's head as Kurt tangled his hands in Blaine's hair deepening their kiss. Tongues pressed together urgently, sloppily. Breath already becoming ragged as passion swept over them. Blaine's mouth began to trail down Kurt's jaw and onto his neck as Kurt's hands trailed down Blaine's body until they were grasping his hips, pulling them down to meet his. Blaine gasped against Kurt's Adam's apple. Kurt hummed low in his throat and rocked his hips experimentally. Blaine sucked lightly, then not so lightly at his boyfriend's clavicle, meeting Kurt's hips with his own.

"You," Blaine whispered, realizing that his brain had been replaced by mush. "You. Kurt," Blaine panted raggedly. "It is criminal how much I want you."

Blaine's words sent fire through both of them. Blaine had spoken those words before, but they meant something so different now. Before those words had been a lament, _I want you but we shouldn't do this,_ now they were a request, _I want you so much. Can I please have you?_

Kurt licked at Blaine's lips. Blaine couldn't stifle his moan.

A moment passed between them, almost imperceptible, their eyes locking looking for discomfort, hesitation, anything that would indicate a need to stop. They found none.

The urgency, the abject need for this kind of contact, for this release was sparking between them. Their actions were frenzied, Blaine's blazer hitting the floor, followed immediately by their shoes. Kurt couldn't believe how fast Blaine worked the buttons on Kurt's shirt, then on his own. And that was all there was time for, no longer able to overcome the magnetism of their bodies, their shirts still hanging loosely from their shoulders as Blaine's sweat slick torso pressed against Kurt and they began to rock together in earnest, creating electricity with the force of their hips. Neither of them stopping, each giving to the other at least as well as they were receiving.

They could both feel it building within them, quickly. Blaine's mouth returned to Kurt's, kissing hard against his panting lips, one hand coming up under his neck, grasping tightly and lifting up to allow Kurt's head to fall back with the weight of Blaine's kiss. Kurt wasn't sure if he was momentarily brave, or just completely lost in the moment, but his hands made their way to Blaine's ass, grabbing it. Blaine gasped.

The feeling of Blaine atop him, pressing him into the sheets, feeling the strong muscles of his ass thrusting his hips repeatedly against Kurt's, the friction they were creating was too much for Kurt to hold on any longer. With a small choked noise, his head pitched upwards colliding his forehead with Blaine's as he shuddered. He opened his eyes (they had fallen shut at some point, when he couldn't be quite sure) to catch his boyfriend's. Blaine looked at him in awe, he couldn't quite believe what had just happened. Kurt couldn't believe it either. Shock ran across both of their faces.

Blaine circled Kurt in his arms and holding him softly, swiping their noses together. Kurt's eyes fluttered closed and he hummed in satisfaction. After a moment of enjoying Blaine's weight against him, Kurt began to move his hands where they still rested on Blaine, pressing his palms into the muscle and encouraging him to move.

"You, Blaine. You now."

Blaine's eyes flew wide, then fell shut and a small noise of desire fell from his parted lips as he began to move his hips again. He completely lost himself in the sensation.

Kurt's eyes were glued to his boyfriend watching the pleasure stream across his face. How was it possible that Blaine was even more attractive like this? After a moment, Kurt rolled them over in one smooth motion, settling his thigh between Blaine's, creating delicious friction for him and while trying to avoid causing too much for himself. Taking the position of dominance, he worked his hand up to tangle in the hair at the nape of Blaine's neck, the other hand settling solidly on his hip. Kurt kissed Blaine purposefully and in just the way he knew made his boyfriend fall apart, licking teasingly against his lips, sucking the bottom one into his mouth. Blaine dug his hands into Kurt's back, grasping his shirt as Kurt continued his motions. Mouth open around panted breath allowing Kurt to dip his tongue between parted lips.

"Jesus, Kurt," Blaine gasped.

Kurt ground his thigh against Blaine, circling it slightly until he heard Blaine's breath hitch. A moment later a bolt of lightening shot through Blaine, heating him from the inside. Broken syllables whispered from his mouth between hurried breaths, sliding his hands across Kurt's back and pulling him impossibly close as he shook against him.

They slid their lips together, softly, eyes open, staring at each in disbelief. Neither seeming to be able to wrap their brain around what they had just done. It had all happened so fast and unexpectedly and yet it had felt completely _right_.

Once they both regained breath, a giggle sparked between them, starting low in their bellies, working throughout their bodies and out of their mouths. Kurt let his head fall next to Blaine's as they shook together in hearty laughter. Laughing because they could no longer contain their happiness, because they had just shared the release of months of sexual tension, and because their pants were sticking to them awkwardly.

Apparently Kurt was going to be late for dinner.

XXXX

Kurt's back hit his car door. Hard. Blaine had him pinned, his leg between Kurt's thighs, fingers intertwined, hands pressed against the car on either side of Kurt's head, sucking Kurt's lower lip between his.

Kurt mewled, blood pounding in his ears.

"Blaine," he gasped, his lip still between Blaine's. "Blaine ... Blaine ... oh my god … Blaine, you have to stop."

Kurt was gasping, barely able to catch his breath, Blaine now sucking lightly just below his ear.

Summoning some powerful force of nature, Blaine stilled, wrestling to get a hold of himself.

"I don't want to stop," he whined, his breath, hot against Kurt's ear, making him squirm.

"Trust me, I don't want you to, but I'm already late. And if you don't stop, I am going to have to go change my pants. Again," Kurt pleaded.

Kurt could feel Blaine smile devilishly against his ear. Kurt shivered. His nerves were firing wildly and even small actions were registering powerfully.

Kurt's voice turned melancholy, "I have to go. I am going to be so late."

Blaine responded with an inhumanly frustrated and longing tone.

"I have to go," Kurt repeated, trying to convince himself as much as Blaine.

Blaine raised his hand to cup his boyfriend's cheek, catching his eyes and swiping the tip of his nose tenderly across Kurt's. He placed his lips to Kurt's so softly it was painful. A kiss of pure love and caring. Kurt melted.

And he fell in love with Blaine just a little bit more.

Kurt mirrored Blaine's actions, staring at him with heart eyes.

"I'm so in love with you," Kurt sighed, happily hopeless.

"I miss you already."

XXXX

Kurt had all he could do to focus his attention for the rest of the evening, his body continuing to thrum with the feeling of Blaine. Burt and Carole noticed his distraction, but since Kurt was smiling wistfully both decided it was nothing to be concerned about.

Blaine spent the evening laying on his bed his mind completely consumed with thoughts of his beautiful boyfriend. His body running wildly between shaking and squeaking with excitement, wondering how Kurt was feeling about all of this, and feeling consumed by the loneliness of not having Kurt by his side.

On the phone that evening they were a puddle of giggles, still in total disbelief about what they had shared. Neither of them seemed to be able to put words to it. So they laughed knowingly, shared countless 'I love yous', and many words of longing. Blaine knew that it was going to be a difficult weekend for Kurt as it was and he worried that he may have just made it even more so, but to his great relief Kurt reassured him that he was thrilled by the new development and regretted it not for a second. It had made them both extremely happy.

By the time Saturday afternoon rolled around, Kurt was running out of things to do to occupy his mind. His homework had long since been completed. A shopping trip with Carole to pick some pieces for the new house had provided a welcome distraction, but now that everyone was settling in for an evening of watching sports, Kurt was twitching with want to be anywhere else. Preferably one place in particular.

He could hear Blaine laughing as he answered the phone.

"Hey babe!" he greeted brightly.

"Hi," Kurt said pensively.

Blaine's tone turned serious. "Are you okay?" he asked with concern.

"Yes. I just really miss you." Kurt realized how lovesick he sounded.

"I really miss you, too." The moment hung between them. As much as it hurt, they never wanted to get used to being without the other.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked, when he realized Blaine was moving on the other end of the line.

"Playing video games in the common room. Jeff is killing me!" Blaine laughed.

Kurt smiled brightly, so happy that Blaine wasn't alone and that he and Jeff were bonding. "That sounds like fun," he commented, suddenly being hit by a wave of tears. How he wished that he could be there with them.

"It would be a lot more fun if I wasn't having my ass handed to me!"

Kurt could hear Jeff laugh in the background.

"I'm glad you are having a good time."

"Me too. I thought it was going to be a really long weekend considering that pretty much everyone else went home. The whole place is dead. I kind of thought that I was the only one still here. I'm really glad that I saw Jeff at breakfast and challenged him to some gaming." Blaine stood and walked toward the foyer, saying in a hushed voice, "But I really wish you were here."

"I wish I was there, too." A tear rolled down Kurt's cheek. "Or I wish you could have come with me."

"It's okay. I understand. This is a very special thing for you and your dad. I don't want to interfere." Blaine very honestly had no intentions of intruding on Kurt and Burt's relationship.

Kurt's voice choked, "Still."

"I promise you that I am completely okay about it. Don't worry about me. Just focus on your family and I will see you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Another silence stretched between them like the longing in their hearts.

"I'll take you to meet her," Kurt said after a moment. "Some time soon."

Blaine's heart soared. He knew the significance of those words, the deepness of the connection they communicated. Kurt had never taken anyone outside his family to meet his mother. Like so many other things in Kurt's life, Blaine would be the first.

"Whenever you are ready."

Kurt's heart ached, ever amazed that Blaine seemed to know exactly how to support him in any given situation. He was so hopelessly, helplessly, irrevocably in love with this boy.

"God, I love you," he gushed, tears streaming down his face.

"I love you, too," Blaine returned, his own eyes misting at the tugging in his heart.

"Tomorrow," Kurt whispered like a promise.

"Tomorrow."

XXXX

Kurt trudged up the small hill, following his father, bouquet of spring blooms in his arms. Burt carried a blanket which he spread across the ground as they reached their destination, Kurt settling the flowers to the ground as well.

"Hi, Mom," he said kneeling down. "Happy Mother's Day."

"Hi Lizzie," Burt said, taking a seat on the blanket. The two men sat silently for a moment, feeling the warmth of the sun on their faces and the softness of the breeze, suddenly struck by the fact that yet another year had passed.

"I'll go get the cooler from the car," Kurt offered after a few minutes.

"Okay, son. Thank you."

Kurt made his way back down the hill to the car, his mind swimming in thoughts and emotions. He still wasn't sure if he had made the right choice. He had thought long and hard about whether he could or should invite his boyfriend to accompany him today, finally deciding that even though he was very much in love with Blaine, he didn't feel right asking his father to share their most sacred of rituals with his boyfriend. At least not yet. Blaine had been disappointed when he found out that Kurt would be leaving for the weekend, but was nothing but supportive once he heard the purpose of the trip. He understood immediately that their Mother's Day picnic was a sacred event between the two of them.

As soon as he was sure that Kurt was out of earshot, Burt turned toward his wife's headstone.

"Hi, my love," he began. "Hard to believe another year has passed already. What a year, too."

Though Burt made regular visits to the cemetery to visit and place flowers at his wife's grave, he rarely allowed himself to talk. Burt was usually a man of few words but today he felt his reservations fading, the words pouring from his mouth.

"Kurt's doing really well at Dalton. His grades are excellent. He has made some good friends. One in particular who is really special," Burt trailed off for a moment. He felt a tear starting to make it's way down his cheek. "I wish you were here to see him. You would be so proud of him, Lizzie. I know that you were always disappointed that we didn't have another baby, but honestly, I can't imagine having done a better job than you did with Kurt." Burt's voice broke a bit and he repeated the same sentences he had been saying for nearly ten years. "He reminds me so much of you. When he is around I still feel like you are here with me somehow." He shook his head and wiped his tears with the back of his hand. "I can't believe he is almost a grown man. He is going to be moving away and starting his own life next year. And I am really going to miss him. The years have gone by so fast."

Burt heard his son approaching, feet crunching in the crisp grass. He swiped his hand over his eyes one last time. Kurt pretended not to notice.

Lunch spread before them, they took to recounting the same stories that they told every year about Burt and Elizabeth's courtship and Kurt's early childhood. One of Burt's favorites being about how Kurt, at age 3, would scold his father for trying to put socks on him that didn't match his outfit. Another being about how, as a little boy, Kurt would ransack his parent's closet and combine elements of their two wardrobes together to make outlandish outfits that he would insist on wearing to run errands. Burt's tuxedo bow tie and his mother's heeled boots being two of Kurt's favorite pieces. Kurt loved hearing the story of how he and his mother had spent an entire day scouring the stores of Lima trying to find a pink polka dot bow tie that would fit a four year old.

The conversation continued to flow as they ate, speaking both to Elizabeth and to each other, finally coming to the events of the present year. Burt's heart attack. Kurt's transfer to Dalton. How much they had both wished she could have been there during that difficult time. Then the happier events of the year. Burt's remarriage. (Something they both knew Elizabeth would have been happy about. She loved Burt dearly and would have never wanted him to go through life alone.) Kurt gaining a brother and step-mother. The Warblers. Blaine.

When it came to the subject of his boyfriend, Kurt could barely control his gushing. A small smile of recognition spread across Burt's face as he watched the look in his son's eyes, a look identical to one he had seen many years before in a nearly matching pair of sparkling blue eyes. A look that both filled Burt with joy and scared him to death.

"And we are going to Prom together next weekend," Kurt said, unable to contain his excitement. "I can't believe it. I'm so excited." The image of Blaine flooded his mind and he lost himself in it for a moment. He somehow managed to still his tongue, to keep it from speaking the word "love" when referring to Blaine. He hadn't said it in front of his dad yet, though it seemed pretty obvious that Burt already knew.

Kurt and Burt continued their conversation until the afternoon was beginning to fade into evening and Kurt knew that he would need to get going soon. Kurt was happy to be where he was, but he couldn't wait to get back to the boy he loved.

XXXX

Wrapped in the comfort of Blaine's arms, Kurt was home. He was emotionally drained from the day's events and, realizing this, Blaine met him at the door with a sweet smile, a soft kiss, and a "welcome home." They walked the well worn path to Blaine's bed hand in hand, fitting their bodies together like the puzzle pieces they were, Kurt's head resting over Blaine's heart as he interlocked his fingers with Blaine's. With his free hand, Blaine rubbed soothing patterns into his back and threaded his fingers through his boyfriend's chestnut hair, earning a hum of contentment from the younger boy.

Kurt let his body relax against Blaine's, his eyes fluttering closed. Blaine smiled. Kurt didn't have to talk, Blaine needed no explanation. He may not understand what it was like to lose a parent, but he knew that anything having to do with his mother was hard for Kurt. He knew today would be no exception. Anything that Blaine could do to lessen Kurt's pain he would do in a heartbeat.

Kurt drifted off for a while, finally able to relax now that he was in Blaine's arms. And watching him rest peacefully filled Blaine with so much emotion that he could hardly stifle the tears. This amazing man. This beautiful angel had chosen him. Kurt let Blaine hold him. He let Blaine comfort him. He was content to fall asleep in Blaine's arms. He shared with Blaine things that he shared with no one else. He wanted Blaine just as much as Blaine wanted him.

Blaine was so hopelessly, helplessly, irrevocably in love with this boy.

Kurt stirred, his brow furrowing and eyes squeezing tightly before opening, a warm smile gracing his features as he looked up to find Blaine's eyes.

"Hi, my love," Blaine whispered.

Kurt's heart skipped a beat.

"How long was I out?" he asked sleepily.

"About an hour."

Kurt hummed in reply. They enjoyed the color of each other's eyes for several minutes, simmering their mutual admiration.

Blaine waited until he was sure Kurt was actually awake to ask the question that he had been wanting to ask all evening.

"So, I, uh, wanted to ask you something," Blaine said breaking the silence.

"Okay."

"Prom..." Blaine began searching for the words that had been swallowed by his nervousness.

"Yes?"

"Uh, did you want to stay over after prom?"

Kurt's eyebrows raised. "Like here?" he questioned.

"Um, no, I meant, uh," Blaine stumbled as he swallowed hard, "I want to get a hotel for the night of prom," he blurted, then suddenly realizing that he had made a statement instead of making a request, he added, "I mean, if _you_ want to." His eyes fell from Kurt's, focusing for a moment on their united hands as he waited for his boyfriend to answer.

"Are you propositioning me, Blaine Anderson?" Kurt teased cocking his head to the side and raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, no. No, it's not like that at all..." Blaine backtracked far too seriously as he met Kurt's eyes.

"Oh, well that's too bad because I would have said 'yes' either way," Kurt said nonchalantly.

Blaine choked on air. "Oh," he managed, his mind racing. "Okay."

"Did you really think I wouldn't want to?" Kurt asked at the surprised look on Blaine's face.

"No. I just, well, I didn't want you to think that I _was_ propositioning you."

Kurt caught Blaine's cheek in his hand, looking hard into his eyes. "I was teasing you, Blaine," Kurt grinned.

"Oh, well then, yes, this is my dubious plan to get you into bed, Kurt Hummel."

"But, I'm in your bed right now," Kurt deadpanned.

Blaine laughed in spite of myself. He narrowed his eyes, swiping the tip of his nose across his boyfriend's, and said, "My evil plan is working already."

XXXX

"What's it like?"

Unsure of what the boy sitting across from him was asking, Kurt returned the question, "What is what like?"

"Being with someone like... _that_," Cameron clarified, raising his eyebrows suggestively to accentuate his words, hoping to get his point across without having to be explicit. His eyes begged Kurt to understand him.

Kurt wasn't quite sure how he had come to be sitting across from Cameron, speaking in hushed tones, engaged in what Cameron had termed a "private" conversation. A private conversation that had just taken a very uncomfortable turn. Kurt was cursing himself for being such a nice guy sometimes. He shifted self-consciously in his chair, Cameron's eyes trained expectantly on him. Kurt realized that besides Collin and Blaine, he was probably the only other gay person that Cameron knew and (like everyone else at Dalton) Cameron had reason to assume that Kurt would have some knowledge on this subject. Clearly he and Blaine were having sex, just look at the two of them together.

Kurt tried to figure out how to go about discussing this most personal of topics with a boy who he had once dated, a boy who had been in love with him. He could see the genuine interest in Cameron's eyes and also his apprehension. Clearly this wasn't easy for him either, but he had been brave (or desperate) enough to come to him, so Kurt swallowed hard and decided that he would try be open with Cameron.

"I can't honestly say I know," he said evenly.

Cameron's face twisted in confusion and he was sure that Kurt had not understood his question. Or maybe he just didn't want to discuss it with Cameron.

"Please, Kurt," he pleaded. "I know the technical stuff, but I need to know the other stuff, the stuff they don't cover in the literature." Cameron cast his eyes downward, saying just above a whisper, "I don't want to hurt him."

Kurt felt a bit sick to his stomach. That was already far more information than he ever wanted to know about Cameron's sex life.

"I can't honestly say I know, Cameron," he repeated, staring at him hard.

Cameron looked up and seeing the sincerity in Kurt's eyes, a wave of realization spread across him.

"You haven't, uh,..."

Kurt cut him off before he could hang himself on the awkwardness, "No."

"But you and Blaine, you guys are so..." Cameron grasped for a word that he knew far too well when referring to Kurt Hummel but couldn't quite bring himself to say when he was talking about Kurt and someone else.

"In love," Kurt supplied him, taking pity.

"Yeah."

Kurt looked softly at the anxious boy sitting across from him. If there hadn't been so much water under the bridge, Kurt was sure that they could be good friends. Maybe, just maybe, this could be the first step.

"That's why we aren't in any hurry. We are in love and we don't have to rush into anything, we have as long as we want."

"But you spent the night together, right?" Cameron wondered, thinking that perhaps he had gotten that fact wrong, too.

"Just because you sleep together doesn't mean that you have to have sex."

Cameron blushed outright at Kurt's bluntness, taking a moment to settle on this statement. As hard and fast as he was falling for Collin, a small part of him still wished that he had gotten to Kurt first.

Kurt leveled with him, "Look. What is right for me and Blaine may not be right for you and Collin. You guys have to make your decision _together_."

Cameron nodded almost imperceptibly, leaning toward Kurt conspiratorially. "But, how do you guys keep your hands off of each other? I've been trying to hold Collin off, to wait a little bit, but I'm surprised how hard it is."

_Oh god._ Kurt blushed hard wishing he could just disappear into the wood of the chair. He definitely didn't want to know the details.

"We don't," Kurt answered bluntly, hoping this would all be over soon. "We just let things progress as we _both_ feel comfortable. If you don't feel comfortable then you should tell him that."

"Oh, no, it's not that. I don't want to wait. I just feel like we should have at least _some time_ to develop a relationship before we jump into bed together." Cameron stopped, stunned at his own words.

Kurt was pretty sure he was going to die of discomfort. This conversation was going to be the end of him.

Sensing Kurt's uneasiness, Cameron reassured him. "I won't tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you, but honestly I don't care what everyone else thinks. It's none of their business."

Cameron looked at Kurt with confusion over the irritation in his tone.

"You'll see," Kurt explained. "Now that you and Collin are a couple, you will see how uncomfortable the attention and assumptions can be."

Cameron nodded, still not quite sure he understood. Feeling the string of trust and friendship growing between them, Kurt felt momentarily bold.

"Can I ask _you_ a question?"

Cameron shifted nervously, meeting Kurt's eyes. "Sure."

"Are you in love with him?"

Cameron took in a steadying breath. "No. I mean not the way I was with you." Kurt swallowed hard, eyes going wide. He was not expecting that level of honesty. "This all happened really suddenly and is moving so fast, that I am still trying to process it. So no, not yet, but I really think," Cameron smiled happily at Kurt, "I really think that I could be."

XXXX

On Tuesday afternoon they were curled together on Blaine's bed not watching the television show that was flashing across the screen. James wasn't in the room and there was no way to say when he would return leaving the couple uneasy about getting too lost in themselves. So instead they just held each other and enjoyed the warmth of being in love.

"Friday," Blaine murmured, the word mostly muffled by Kurt's shirt.

"What?"

Blaine raised his head from where it had been laying on Kurt's chest, catching his eyes.

"We should... I want to... Can we go on Friday?" Blaine babbled.

"Go where?" Kurt returned softly, the words in themselves almost an agreement. Kurt was happy to go where ever Blaine wanted as long as he would be there.

"To the hotel," Blaine clarified, a soft smile quirking at his lips.

Kurt's face twisted in surprise, then lit up. "Yes. Yes, Blaine, that would be wonderful."

He captured Blaine's lips in a comfortable kiss.

"I'm so glad you said, 'yes.' I have been really nervous about asking you. I thought that maybe it was too much."

"I can never get too much time alone with you, Blaine," Kurt confessed.

"I love you," Blaine breathed, squeezing his boyfriend tightly. "I was going to surprise you, but then I got worried and thought maybe I should ask instead. I didn't want you to feel pressured or like I was expecting anything from you."

Kurt looked on his boyfriend fondly, loving that Blaine was so gentle with him, so thoughtful.

Blaine continued, "It isn't about furthering our, uh," he faltered, "physical relationship."

Kurt tipped his head to the side, smirking. Blaine was so deliciously dashing sometimes that it hurt.

"Unless we want to," Kurt said lowly, rubbing his hand across his boyfriend's back and hoping that Blaine understood his implication.

"Well, right, of course," Blaine grasped for words. "But it is not about that to me. I love you and a I really just want some time alone with you before the end of the year crazy begins."

Kurt kissed his boyfriend on the forehead once before locking their eyes back together.

"That sounds wonderful, Blaine. I can't wait."

XXXX

**In the next episode: Prom is upon us**

**Song:**

**Lovegame – Lady Gaga**


	17. Prom

**I had originally intended to divide this chapter into two parts, but after polling several of my readers the consensus was that they would rather have one extremely long chapter than two shorter ones. So here it is, the epically long Prom episode. This one is a special treat, so please don't expect future chapters to be of this length.**

**I wanted to mention that this episode was written _before _the Glee "Prom Queen" episode aired. I made some small revisions and changed some wordings, but the majority of the episode was retained. Therefore any similarities that you might find (and there are a few) between this episode and the last three episodes of Glee season 2 are purely coincidental.**

**I will be posting a companion post on my tumblr (araniaduncan) that will have some visuals for this chapter. I will put a link on my FF profile page so you can find it easily. Feel free to check it out if you are interested. **

**As always, thank you so much for taking the time to read and review.**

**The songs are in the footnote and I don't own the characters.**

XXXX

The nervous anticipation swirled in his stomach as Kurt held Blaine's hand across the console of his car. He was on his way to a hotel. To spend the night. With his boyfriend.

There had been no further discussion about the weekend since their conversation on Tuesday. Kurt's brain had been overwhelmed with excitement for the past three days, but now that they were in the car on their way, his nerves that had taken hold. Kurt trusted Blaine implicitly. He knew in his heart that Blaine had meant every word he said about having no expectations for their activities, but still Kurt wondered. They had spent countless hours alone in Blaine's room. They had slept in the same bed a handful of times. They had even seen each other naked. Kurt was ready to take the next step, but he wanted to know what Blaine was thinking about all of this. Was he nervous? Did he realize what was likely going to happen between them once they were alone together for two nights?

He looked at his boyfriend's handsome face, hazel eyes shimmering as he focused on the road, perfect mouth singing along with the song on the radio. He seemed completely at ease, no hint of nerves, no sign of hesitation. _Maybe Blaine really does think we can keep our hands off of each other for the entire weekend. Maybe that wasn't even on his mind._

XXXX

"I can go and check us in if you want," Blaine offered as he pulled into a parking space at the hotel.

His voice was perfectly calm. _Damn him._ Blaine had so much more experience with these types of things than Kurt. He had been staying in hotels his whole life while traveling with his parents. Kurt had stayed in a hotel once or twice when he was a young child, or so he was told, but he didn't really remember. Family trips mostly stopped after his mother had passed and whenever he and Burt had gone on a trip it was to visit family, so they stayed with them. Staying in a hotel was pretty much a foreign concept to Kurt.

"Okay," Kurt responded a bit puzzled. "Don't you want me to come with you?"

"Oh, sure," Blaine brightened. "I just thought that you might not want to be seen, you know, checking in to a hotel with your boyfriend. You seem nervous enough already."

Blaine, despite not seeming the least bit nervous himself, was on to Kurt. _Damn him._

An involuntary blush swept Kurt's face at Blaine's bluntness. He was checking into a hotel with his boyfriend. _Oh my god, when did this become my life?_

"Whatever you think is best," Kurt deferred, trying to arrest the blush enveloping his face.

Blaine captured his lips in a calming kiss, pulling back to find Kurt's eyes.

"I know that there are a lot of presumptions that go with staying together at a hotel and I just didn't want to make this any more awkward or uncomfortable for you."

Kurt nodded, raising his hand to settle on the one Blaine had placed on his cheek.

"I'll come," he said simply.

"I love you," Blaine replied.

"I love you, too."

XXXX

In the lobby, Kurt pulled his rolling suitcase behind him, his train case atop, his garment bag draped elegantly over his arm. Blaine was carrying his garment bag over his arm as well and pulling another rolling suitcase, the one that Kurt had insisted he borrow instead of using his duffel because it wouldn't wrinkle his clothes as much.

As they strode toward the check-in counter, Kurt was immediately washed over by the memory of the last time he had been in that lobby. A forced smile on his face as he held Cameron's arm on their walk from the limo to the ballroom, wishing that the arm he held had been Blaine's. His mind had been reeling and he hoped that somehow he was going to have a good time and get through the night without giving up he and Blaine's secret.

"Good evening, gentlemen," said the woman behind the desk.

"Good evening," the boys responded in unison.

"Checking in for Anderson," Blaine spoke confidently.

"Okay. I have you down for two nights. Is that correct?"

"Yes," Blaine answered, stealing a moment to smile at his boyfriend who immediately began to blush again.

"Okay. You are all set. The elevators are to your left. We have 24 hour room service available by dialing 8 on your room phone. Feel free to contact me with any questions or concerns you may have, my name is Angie. I hope that you enjoy your stay," she said smiling, handing the key cards to Blaine.

They boarded the elevator and Blaine punched the number for the highest floor, bringing a quizzical look to Kurt's face. When the doors finally opened Blaine stepped out ahead of Kurt and instead of turning left toward the suite the Warblers had used for their post Winter Formal party, he turned right heading toward the large door at the end of the hall, Kurt following closely behind him. Upon reaching the door, Blaine settled his suitcase against the wall, draping his garment bag carefully across the top before taking Kurt's bags from him and doing the same.

"Close your eyes," Blaine said at the surprised look Kurt had on his face.

Kurt obeyed, a smile rushing across his face.

Kurt heard the key swipe in the lock and Blaine open the door, then felt the warmth of Blaine's body behind him as his boyfriend placed his hands over his eyes, his breath ghosting over the back of Kurt's neck.

"Okay," Blaine said, prompting Kurt to walk forward.

He walked for what seemed like a long way before Blaine prompted him to stop.

"Keep them closed," Blaine said. Kurt could hear him scurrying around the room, bringing in their bags and shutting the door and moving something around in front of him.

Blaine's lips appeared on his from out of nowhere and Kurt jumped slightly at the unexpected touch before melting into the warmth.

"Open them," Blaine whispered as their lips parted.

A wall of floor to ceiling windows met Kurt's eyes, the lights of buildings already beginning to twinkle in the dusk. He was mesmerized for a moment before turning his gaze to take in the rest of the v_ery large suite. _ Similar in decoration to the one they had been in during Winter Formal with dark wood and light walls, elegant and sophisticated in its lines. There was a small dining table, entertainment grouping with a large flat screen television and comfortable couch (Kurt was pretty sure that it was the exact same kind that he and Blaine had fallen asleep on three months prior), and a small upright piano against the far wall. A doorway lead off the main room to the bedroom, but Kurt's gaze couldn't quite get that far because his eyes were welling up.

"Happy tears?" Blaine questioned, quite sure that he knew the answer.

Kurt nodded, swallowing hard. _What had he ever done to deserve this?_

He grabbed Blaine a bit clumsily, wrapping himself tightly around his boyfriend. Blaine smiled to himself at the forcefulness of Kurt's embrace.

"How did you...how did you..." Kurt stammered into Blaine's shoulder.

"Does it really matter?"

"No, I guess not. I just...I can't believe it," Kurt sighed a bit breathless.

Blaine leaned his head back enough to find Kurt's eyes and lock them with his own, saying, "I love you. That is all you need to know."

A hot tear trickled down Kurt's cheek and Blaine quickly erased it with his thumb, pressing a soft kiss to the trail.

"I love you, too," Kurt breathed in awe, before whispering, "Thank you."

XXXX

After they had toured the suite and settled their luggage in the bedroom, Kurt found himself standing rather awkwardly in the living room looking out the massive windows, watching darkness replace dusk, the lights of the city brightening in the distance. Warm arms wrapped around his waist and Kurt hummed contentedly. Blaine placed a soft kiss to the back of his neck before hooking his chin over Kurt's shoulder and resting the side of his face against Kurt's. Kurt slid his hands over Blaine's, feeling the rise and fall of his boyfriend's chest against his back. Comfortable and content they stood together watching the day slip away.

Blaine turned to place another kiss to Kurt's neck, taking his hand and guiding him to sit on the bench of the piano. Blaine sat next to him, sliding a hand over Kurt's warm cheek, nuzzling their noses together and kissing him softly. Then turning he began to play, his fingers gliding quickly and effortlessly over the keys. A smile washed over Kurt, recognizing the melody in the first eight notes.

_I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, my love, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?_

Blaine's voice met the melody perfectly and he smiled at Kurt even as his fingers moved over the keys.

_I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride_

_A whole new world_  
_A new fantastic point of view_  
_No one to tell us no_  
_Or where to go_  
_Or say we're only dreaming_

_What an appropriate song, Blaine, _Kurt thought, laughing a bit to himself. Blaine had already been showing Kurt a whole new world from the moment they met, a wonderful world full of love and acceptance and experiences that Kurt never thought he would have.

Blaine nodded to Kurt as if to say "your turn" and Kurt's voice met the air as the song continued, washing over Blaine and playing on his heart. Kurt really did have the most incredible voice.

_A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you  
(Now I'm in a whole new world with you)  
_

Kurt looked on his boyfriend with a smoldering gaze, their eyes joining.

_Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky  
_

Kurt (his voice soaring, eyes closing slightly):

_A whole new world_

Blaine (gazing longingly at Kurt):_  
_

_Don't you dare close your eyes_

Kurt (grinning back at Blaine):_  
_

_A hundred thousand things to see_

Blaine (almost whispering):_  
_

_Hold your breath - it gets better_

Kurt (suddenly realizing that there was even more truth to this song than he could have imagined):_  
_

_I'm like a shooting star__  
I've come so far__  
I can't go back to where I used to be__  
_

Kurt turned on the bench to face Blaine and Blaine turned as much as possible while still keeping his hands moving across the keys. Their eyes locked together in their forever stare as the continued to trade lines, feeling shivers in their spines as their voices joined together.

_A whole new world  
Every turn a surprise  
With new horizons to pursue  
Every moment red-letter  
I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you  
_

They both loved to sing, but there was magic in the way that their voices melded so perfectly together. It caught and held them both. Blaine turned toward Kurt, taking his boyfriend's hands in his own. Their voices issuing beautifully into the silence of the hotel suite.

_A whole new world (A whole new world)  
That's where we'll be (That's where we'll be)  
A thrilling chase  
A wondrous place  
For you and me_

They held the last note between them, finishing in unison as if they had practiced many times before. They were caught in a gaze, barely believing the reality of the boy before them. _He's so beautiful and he's mine and why am I not kissing him right now?_ So they slid their lips together sweet and purposeful and pure.

XXXX

Blaine twisted his fingers idly in his boyfriend's hair as Kurt's head rested on his thigh. He was trying to stifle the laugh that was building in his chest because Kurt had been perusing the hotel's room service menu for nearly 20 minutes and there was simply not enough choices to warrant that amount of time. He was studying it like there was some hidden code to be deciphered and it was so adorable that Blaine couldn't help the ridiculous grin spreading all across his face. He leaned down and kissed Kurt on the forehead. He loved Kurt's intensity even in the most unnecessary of circumstances.

He loved Kurt. He really, really did.

XXXX

"Another?" Blaine asked as he grasped another strawberry by its stem.

"Yes, please," his boyfriend returned enthusiastically, opening his mouth.

Blaine dipped the strawberry in the chocolate sauce, cupping his free hand underneath it as he guided it carefully into Kurt's waiting mouth, watching with wide eyes as Kurt bit into the confection and chewed slowly, the motion of his mouth sending excitement through Blaine's body. He lifted the berry again and Kurt took another bite, his hungry eyes never leaving Blaine as he licked his lips. Blaine felt the heat of Kurt's stare, saliva pooling in his mouth. He swallowed audibly, discarding the stem of the berry onto one of the empty plates scattered across the coffee table.

"Your turn," Kurt said in a low voice, dipping a strawberry into the sauce and raising it to Blaine's lips.

Blaine opened his mouth and Kurt teased the berry slowly inside. When Blaine's jaw stilled, Kurt leaned in and licked the chocolate off of his lower lip. Blaine gasped. Kurt smirked and nonchalantly regained his position on the couch.

Blaine's shocked expression turned scheming as he picked up another strawberry, dipped it in the sauce, and moved it toward Kurt. As he reached Kurt's open mouth, he pulled the berry back making Kurt chase it. Immediately realizing Blaine's game, Kurt grabbed his boyfriend's arm, but not before Blaine could swipe the berry across his rosy cheek.

"Oops," Blaine flirted.

Kurt rolled his eyes, trying to contort his face into a dismissive expression. Blaine laughed. Kurt was clearly not able to hide how much he was truly enjoying this.

"Are you going to clean up your mess?" Kurt snipped.

"Gladly," Blaine growled, quickly leaning forward, taking Kurt's face in his hands and licking a soft, but hot trail up the side of Kurt's cheek before moving across to Kurt's mouth licking inside and tasting the mix of strawberry and chocolate he found there. Kurt inhaled sharply, but before he could register the kiss Blaine was gone, sitting back coyly and raising the berry once again.

"More?" he cooed.

Kurt could feel the frustration welling up inside of him because as much as Kurt could be a world class tease, Blaine did a pretty good job of it himself. He loved the satisfaction that Blaine derived from teasing him. Blaine looked so fucking pleased with himself, but Kurt was not going to give him the benefit of the desire he was eliciting.

Kurt nodded, reaching out to take Blaine's wrist and guide the berry his mouth. Blaine's eyes blew wide as Kurt licked the chocolate off the tip of the berry, a low "mmmm" issuing from his mouth, then opened his mouth and sucked the berry clean of its sauce. The image of Kurt's mouth around the berry made the blood in Blaine's body rush so quickly south that he felt immediately dizzy.

"Yummy," Kurt cooed against the berry, swiping his tongue around it before taking it in his mouth again and devouring it in one large bite.

Blaine's breathing quickened, his body frozen, his gorgeous hazel eyes as wide as Kurt had ever seen them. _Oh my god, what is he trying to do? Fucking kill me?_

Kurt smirked. He realized Blaine's sudden lack of motion and decided to use it to his advantage. He carefully removed the stem from the hand Blaine still had positioned in front of his mouth and set to cleaning the drips of chocolate sauce off of Blaine's fingers...with his tongue.

_Yes, oh my god, he is trying to fucking kill me!_ Blaine literally forgot how to breathe. He forgot how to think, his mind lost in the sensation of Kurt's tongue moving softly and purposefully across his fingers, dragging his tongue around the tip of each one. And, oh my god, now he was sucking Blaine's middle finger into his mouth and Blaine was pretty sure his head was going to explode due to the shots of lightening that were now radiating throughout his body. If had not been rendered completely unable to move he would have been springing across the couch and pressing Kurt into it.

Kurt let go of Blaine's hand and it fell to the couch with a thud. He was completely amused, if not a bit turned on, by the look of complete and udder shock on Blaine's face. He had broken Blaine. He had won. But this was too fun not to continue. So he dipped his index finger into the sauce bringing it up to his lips and sucking it into his mouth with a loud groan of satisfaction.

Blaine watched with uninhibited fascination. Suddenly finding his body capable of motion he grabbed the hand that Kurt had to his mouth, removing the finger from his lips. He moved Kurt's hand, dipping a finger in the chocolate before bringing it to his own mouth, licking the tip lightly before sucking it inside.

Kurt's brain short circuited and he suddenly became acutely aware of the tightness of his pants. Blaine was swirling his tongue around Kurt's finger inside his mouth and Kurt was trying to remember how to breathe. What in the hell was he ever going to do when Blaine put that talented tongue to better use? Probably die right there on the spot. Because the things that the feeling of Blaine's tongue on his fucking finger were doing to him made the other seem almost sure to make his heart burst right out of his chest.

Blaine could see the subtext lingering behind Kurt's eyes and the fact that he had stopped breathing. Not wishing to kill his boyfriend he experimentally nibbled on the end of Kurt's finger before removing it from his mouth, the finger being replaced by an extremely arrogant smile.

The magnetism between their lips overpowered their shock and locking them together, they melted into each other, grounding themselves in the reality of the love that they shared. Suddenly they realized that they were never going to be able to keep their hands off of each other all weekend unless they went in separate rooms and stayed there. There was simply too much magnetism, too much desire, too much love between them to be restricted any longer.

XXXX

Several hours later the couple had intertwined themselves on the couch watching a movie on the large television, their leftovers spread across the coffee table in front of them. Blaine as playing absently with the hem of his boyfriend's shirt as Kurt pressed his ear to Blaine's chest, listening half to the movie and half to the rhythm of his love's heartbeat.

As the credits rolled, Kurt turned his head to look into Blaine's eyes, catching them in his own. Blaine slid his hands across Kurt's back, pressing his warm palms into his boyfriend's spine and encouraging him to move further up Blaine's body so that their mouths aligned. Kurt sighed into their kiss, a wave of contentment sweeping over him. The jitters and nervousness were fading, he felt at peace with his love in their own magic bubble. The outside world truly did not exist, it was just the two of them inside the four walls of the hotel suite. No eyes to pry at them through car windows. No other students in the room next door. No roommates threatening to appear at any moment.

They were alone. Together.

The thought of what that meant sparked across Kurt's mind, the possibilities spiraling endlessly before him. They could do _anything_ and no one would know. They could just as easily do _nothing_ and no one would care.

Kurt caught Blaine in a look of desire, sitting back and teasing his shirt over his head and onto the floor, reaching over and doing the same to Blaine. An enormous smile broke across Blaine's face as Kurt replaced himself on top of him. The feeling of their bare skin pressing hotly together sent sparks through both of them. Blaine noticed Kurt's heart pounding insistently against his. Their lips meeting and melting together as hands roamed warm flesh.

They shared kisses slow and deep, full of adoration and desire and promise. Their hands caressing and tracing and memorizing the other boy. Lips trailed down necks, and across shoulders, and around nipples as fingers dug in and breath quickened. Their bodies pressed insistently together. As Blaine worshiped his hands up and down Kurt's form, the wash of emotions became visible in his eyes.

"I love you, Kurt," he gasped, continuing the motion of his hands. "I love you in a way I didn't even know was possible."

"I know," Kurt agreed, emotion welling up in his eyes as well. "I love you so much it hurts sometimes."

Blaine opened his mouth to speak, but the words caught in his throat.

Kurt continued, "I still can't believe you're mine."

"I am, Kurt. I am yours," Blaine whispered, tears starting to rain gently on his face. "And I love you with every fiber of my being."

They let their tears fall between them, Kurt settling his head on Blaine's shoulder as the emotion swept them both away.

"It's overwhelming," Kurt breathed, echoing his boyfriend's emotions.

"In the most magnificent way."

They clung to each other as though loosening their grasp would make the other disappear forever. Neither could believe the serendipity of it all. To have the one person they most needed appear before them and love them felt too good to be true. And yet it was true. He was there in his arms. And neither of them ever wanted to let go.

They couldn't really remember who moved first or how it had happened that they found themselves standing at the edge of the bed, removing each other's pants, ripping back the bedding, and excitedly climbing under the sheets together. Their bodies finding each other the way they always had, fitting together perfectly. They pressed against each other so tightly that it would have been uncomfortable if not for their overwhelming desire to be as close as physically possible to the other boy. It was late and they needed to sleep, but neither of them could find it. Kurt would have been concerned about under eye circles and the state of his complexion for Prom photos if he hadn't been so wrapped up in the intimacy he was currently sharing with his love. The rise and fall of chests. The beating of hearts. The feeling of completion wrapping tightly around them. The words of a song echoing softly in their ears.

_I don't want to close my eyes,_

_I don't want to fall asleep,_

_'Cause I'd miss you babe,_

_And I don't want to miss a thing._

At some point in the night, sleep had eventually taken hold, though their slumber was light. Each of them awoke several times just to look upon the other boy sleeping tenderly in their arms as though they had imagined him and upon opening their eyes they would find that it had all been a dream. Each time they saw him there, felt him against their body, saw that he was in fact quite real, they drifted happily back to sleep.

XXXX

When both sets of eyes opened the next morning neither of them made any effort to move. Blaine wondered how there could be anyone as beautiful as his angel and how in the world he had been so lucky as to be the one waking up beside him. Kurt took in the nuisances of Blaine's honey hazel eyes still finding new flecks of color that he had not noticed before. He wondered how many hours he could spend just getting lost in them. In Blaine's eyes Kurt saw the future and he hoped there would never come a day when they would not hold magic for only him to see.

A low rumble sounded in Blaine's belly and they both laughed outright, Blaine blushing with embarrassment.

"Hungry, my love?"

"No," Blaine lied in a high voice, rolling his eyes upward.

"Your stomach betrays you."

"Yeah, it does that often."

"Come on," Kurt said, making some effort to untangle himself from his boyfriend, "let's get you something to eat. I don't want you to wither away to nothing."

Blaine grabbed him tightly stilling his movement.

"Not until I get my good morning kiss."

Kurt smiled because he could do nothing else and placed a loving kiss on Blaine's soft lips.

"Good morning, my love."

"Good morning, my angel."

XXXX

Brunch finished, it was almost noon and Kurt had to begin his preparations for the evening.

"I need to take a shower," Kurt commented, looking deep into his boyfriend's sparkling eyes.

"Me too," Blaine returned, a flicker of longing running behind his eyes, as he ran his fingers through the unruly mop of hair that had taken residence on his head.

Kurt stood from where he had been sitting at the table, extending his hand to Blaine in invitation. Blaine's gaze trailed from Kurt's eyes down to his waiting hand, then back to his face where he found a welcoming smile. His heart pounded in his chest as he slipped his hand into Kurt's, lacing their fingers together. They smiled shyly at each other, eyes locked, a small blush coloring their cheeks, as they made their way to the bathroom.

Kurt's smile turned mischievous. As Blaine leaned into the shower to turn on the water, Kurt quickly yanked down his boyfriend's boxers. Blaine spun around, surprised and grinning at his boyfriend's forwardness wasting no time in freeing Kurt of his underwear as well, both boys kicking the articles to the side.

Giggles and snickers graced the lips of the couple as they stepped into the warm spray, the happiness inside their bodies escaping through their lips, both of them nervous, but feeling decidedly like they were getting away with something. The giggles were reaching almost silly proportions as Blaine stood with his back to the water, Kurt facing him as they roamed each others naked bodies with their eyes, smiles beaming like sunshine from their faces. They both felt nerves twisting in their stomachs at the weight of their boyfriend's stare, but the smile on his face swept their anxiety away.

Blaine leaned his head back into the water, letting Kurt's eyes fall heavily on the curve of his neck and jaw, warmth spreading through Kurt's body then quickly stifled when Blaine snapped his head forward purposefully splashing Kurt with the warm water. A mischievous smirk crossed Blaine's face, clearly a playful invitation. Kurt may have been at a disadvantage because of his position, but his height easily made up for it.

Returning Blaine's smirk he lifted the shower head from its holder in one fluid motion, turning it on Blaine. Blaine shrieked in laughter and pleasure as the warm water hit is body, fighting through the spray to free the shower head from Kurt's tight grasp. He was nearly successful, managing to turn it for a moment on his boyfriend's lithe form before Kurt regained control, lifting the nozzle above his head and letting the water beat down on his boyfriend. Blaine flailed uselessly for a moment attempting to regain some control, Kurt reveling sinisterly in his position of power.

"Give up?" Kurt teased.

"Never," his boyfriend returned, lunging forward and drawing his hands up Kurt's chest to tickle underneath his arms.

Kurt flinched in reaction, but managed to keep the shower head aloft.

"That is you, not me. Remember? You are the one that is ticklish, Blaine," Kurt said as he swiftly took one hand and found the exact spot on Blaine's torso sending him into a fit of laughter. The darker haired boy retreated, reevaluating the situation.

His bright hazel eyes darkened as a new idea swept across his mind.

Blaine surged forward wrapping his arms around Kurt, one on Kurt's lower back, the other on the back of Kurt's neck pulling their bodies disarmingly close together as he captured Kurt's mouth in his own. Kurt gasped into the kiss, surprised for a moment by Blaine's forcefulness and the feeling of stubble on his cheek. He somehow managed to keep the shower head above them raining the water down Blaine's back as he made his way into Kurt's mouth.

Both boys were suddenly intimately aware of their nakedness as teeth and tongues began to tangle together. Breathing going ragged and uneven, heads beginning to swim in endorphins, the warm spray of the water adding to the sensations, they relished the sense of their own arousal and that of the other boy.

Blaine was losing himself to the closeness and heat of the shower, his naked love's skin under his fingers. He felt intoxicated. The shower head hit the floor with a thud when Blaine slid his hands down Kurt's wet torso, cupping his ass and pulling them closer together, Kurt's hips bucking involuntarily in response. A strangled moan of pleasure and surprise issuing from his mouth into Blaine's. Blaine swallowed it happily, taking a step forward and pressing Kurt into the wall of the shower, continuing his attack on Kurt's mouth. Kurt squeaked as his back hit the wall, the chilliness of the tile a stark contrast to Blaine's heat. Things were escalating at a mind blowing pace, Blaine's hardness rutting against Kurt's thigh as his own found friction on Blaine's hip. The noises issuing freely from Kurt's mouth hushed by Blaine's. Blaine tasted Kurt, drank in his desperate noises, turning them into panted breaths. He was overwhelmed by the sensation of Kurt naked and wet, the smoothness of his skin under Blaine's fingers, the feeling of him grazing over his hip. _God he wanted this so much._ He knew that the moment he broke the contact with Kurt's lips and slid his mouth over Kurt's damp skin he was going to lose himself completely, surrender to the moment. So, he kept his mouth firmly pressed to Kurt's, trying to maintain whatever shred of rationality he had left.

Blaine's mouth hot on his own was doing things to Kurt, the press of his lips and the urgency of his motions was building a coil of desire low in Kurt's spine. He wanted Blaine's mouth on his neck, his collarbones, his chest..._everywhere_. Yes, Kurt may have been dreaming about that for months, but all of the sudden it felt like a possibility instead of a fantasy. Blaine squeezed his ass firmly as he licked across Kurt's bottom lip and another embarrassingly desperate noise escaped Kurt's mouth. He thrust his hips into Blaine, the friction sending a shot through both of their bodies and it was Blaine's turn to make an embarrassingly desperate sound. Blaine broke the kiss, looking up into Kurt's lust hazed eyes. Kurt had never seen Blaine look so wanton, desperate, and stunningly beautiful.

Then the look was gone as Blaine lowered his eyes, head shaking gently, his breath heaving and hands sliding up to rest on the small of Kurt's back as he leaned his head against Kurt's heaving chest.

"I'm sorry," Blaine managed between breaths. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm not."

"I got carried away," Blaine said, the frustration evident in his voice. "I make this whole big deal about how this weekend is not about this, then I jump you in the shower."

"I'm not upset about it. Not at all, Blaine," Kurt reassured.

"It's just," Blaine babbled on, "in my mind you have been in the shower with me for months and now you are actually here and it is all so...intoxicating."

Kurt's eyes flew wide and he batted his eyelashes in surprise. "For months?" he questioned innocently.

Kurt could feel Blaine's face starting to redden against his chest. "Yes, since before Christmas."

Kurt couldn't hold in the giggle that spread across his chest. "Oh my god, Blaine."

Blaine laughed, too. "I know. I'm such a fucking pervert."

The laughter continued. "Well, you are not the only fucking pervert in this shower," Kurt confessed.

Raising his head, Blaine caught Kurt's eyes. "Oh? Is that right?" he teased.

"I want you, Blaine. I love you and I want you and I'm not sorry at all." Kurt leaned forward and nipped at Blaine's bottom lip, grabbing Blaine's ass roughly and pulling him close.

"Oh god, Kurt. I want you...so fucking much," Blaine managed through the lust that was overtaking his body.

Kurt shivered at the curse and the weight of Blaine's lust blown stare.

"Tell me what you want." His wet, naked boyfriend pressed up against him, alone in a hotel room miles away from anyone they knew, Kurt was pretty sure he would do whatever Blaine asked.

"Kurt?" Blaine squeaked in embarrassment, his eyes falling. Kurt chased them.

"Tell me, Blaine. You can tell me anything. I want to know what _you_ want."

Blaine closed his eyes, trying to find words between the chemicals infecting his brain. He returned his eyes to Kurt, heart pounding as they connected.

"I want you to touch me. And I want to touch you," Blaine whispered, so honest and wanton that it sent a bolt of lightening down Kurt's spine causing his knees to buckle slightly, brain melting. That had to be the sexiest thing Kurt had ever heard.

Kurt kissed him firm and loving and reassuring. After a moment, Kurt's hand dragged around until it rested on Blaine's hip, taking a moment to kneed the bone before continuing his journey to Blaine's thigh. Blaine flinched out of reflex and Kurt jumped, unprepared for that reaction. But searching Blaine's eyes it was almost as if it hadn't happened. Blaine showed no signs of pain or upset, just excitement and desire shining in his beautiful hazel eyes. A smile quirked at the corner of Kurt's lips and he slid his hand between Blaine's legs, encircling him.

Kurt felt his boyfriend's breath hitch as he began stroking gently and experimentally, savoring the feel of Blaine in his hand. He fought hard to suppress his lingering fears, he had never done this to someone else before. He knew that. Blaine knew that. That was part of it all, they would learn together. And if the choked gasps and hums tumbling out of Blaine's mouth against Kurt's lips were any indication he was clearly doing something right.

Blaine could feel his dreams coming true, he had wanted Kurt to touch him in this way for so long. He couldn't keep himself from touching Kurt any longer. His hand found Kurt as if of its own will, teasing soft touches over his length. Blaine soaked in Kurt's reaction, the way he inhaled sharply when Blaine moved his thumb over just the right spot, the way he could see the desire filling his eyes, the way Kurt seemed to be having all he could do to remember to breathe as his jaw went slack and big blue eyes grew even bigger.

It was wildly wonderful having Kurt's hand wrapped around him, so different than his own, softer and lighter, Kurt's fingers impossibly long. Having Kurt touching him was amazing and strange at the same time. When he was alone he knew what would happen next, he knew whether to speed up or slow down, but with Kurt each action was a surprise. He was under Kurt's control. The trust communicated between them almost as exciting as Kurt's hand moving firmly over him.

The feeling of Blaine against his palm was familiar and yet completely different. Because it was Blaine. His Blaine. _In his hand_. He was finally, _finally_ touching the boy he loved in the way that he had been dreaming about for months. The weight of him in Kurt's hand, his skin pressing against Kurt, the sight of his taunt, muscular body, and his gorgeous face were all right there, overpowering Kurt's senses. And Blaine was touching him as well, working him over lovingly, his callouses catching on Kurt's soft skin, his grasp firm and more confident than should be allowed.

Experimenting turned to stroking with purpose as they started to move their hands in unison. Blaine choked on another breath his head falling back as the heat at the base of his spine began to build. He groaned wantonly as Kurt's lips found the pulse of his neck teasing the skin between his soft lips. Kurt watched the twisting of Blaine's face in awe, only the heat coiling in his own stomach keeping him from shedding tears at the beauty of his boyfriend's face. Blaine was completely unhinged, mouth agape, eyes blown, cheeks flushed. He was _gorgeous_. The knowledge that Kurt had made Blaine this way took his breath away.

Hazel caught blue. The look in Kurt's eyes an expression of pure happiness, a small smile pinned to his lips around the gasps coming from them. The stare intensified saying more than they could find the words to speak, the music of the falling water and their gasps the only sounds. As much as their bodies were being overtaken with pleasure, it was that stare, that connection, that feeling of wholeness and the intensity communicated between their souls that sent them both over the edge, shuddering against each other and whispering each other's name into the air.

As they allowed their heart rates and breathing to return to normal, they wrapped themselves tightly around each other, clinging as if their lives depended on it and willing their legs to hold their weight. They dissolved into each other, listening to their lover's thoughts and the sound of their own heart beating. They stood molded together, clutching each other until their sense of time overpowered their will. What had actually been almost half an hour passing in the blink of an eye.

Blaine replaced the fallen shower head and they lovingly washed each other in the warm water. Kurt's body pitched involuntarily and he giggled at Blaine's hands moving over his torso and buttocks, his skin still prickling with sensitivity.

"So you are ticklish sometimes?" Blaine smirked.

"I guess so," Kurt laughed with a bit of surprise.

"Good to know," Blaine said with a raise of his eyebrows as he smoothed his fingers over Kurt's ribs, filing that bit of information away for later use.

XXXX

Kurt was not focusing on his moisturizing routine. His face cleanly shaven, he was standing next to Blaine looking into the large mirror of the bathroom, well, not so much looking in the mirror as staring at his gorgeous boyfriend. Blaine was similarly enamored. Just staring, shaving cream clinging to his chin though he made no motion to remove it. They both grinned a little sheepishly, the heat of their shower washing back over them.

Kurt took a step toward Blaine removing the razor from his hand and setting it on the counter. He grasped Blaine around the waist and guided him to sit on the counter. Kurt took in Blaine's towel-covered form for a moment before stepping between Blaine's legs. Blaine smiled adoringly. Kurt lifted the blade to Blaine's cheek making long precise strokes. Kurt's hands moved skillfully, cleaning the razor in the sink and returning it to his boyfriend's face again and again. Blaine just took the beauty of him, the little twists and motions that Kurt made when he was concentrating, the way his nose scrunched up a bit. He was absolutely gorgeous. Perfect, if Blaine would allow himself to use that word.

They were both taken aback by the intimacy of such a common activity and the trust that it represented.

Blaine tilted his head back so Kurt could trace the curve of his neck. Kurt stopped for a moment to appreciate the strength of Blaine's jaw. God he was gorgeous.

He finished his work, cleaning the razor in the sink, and running a washcloth under the warm water before swiping in lovingly over Blaine's face. He smoothed his thumb over Blaine's cheek, staring into his eyes. In this position, Blaine was just a bit taller than Kurt and Kurt got to have the feeling of leaning up to kiss him. He moved his kisses softly from Blaine's lips over his cheeks, across his jaw, and down his neck. Blaine's eyes fluttered closed as he let Kurt explore his face. Returning to Blaine's lips, Kurt leaned back and Blaine opened his eyes.

"Feels good to me."

XXXX

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Blaine waited with nervous anticipation for Kurt. Kurt had made something of a big deal out of keeping his tux hidden from Blaine until this very moment, kicking Blaine out of the bathroom 20 minutes before so that it would be a surprise. Blaine had dressed in the bedroom while Kurt made his final preparations in the bathroom.

When he heard the door begin to open, Blaine's heart raced as he braced himself for the impact of his handsome boyfriend dressed up in the outfit he had selected just for this occasion. When Kurt stepped through the door his jaw dropped of its own accord. As much as he thought he was prepared, seeing Kurt always did things to Blaine that he never quite expected.

Before him Kurt stood in simple, black tux pants (expertly tailored to fit like a glove), a crisp white dress shirt, red bow tie, and an elegant tux jacket that had a checkerboard pattern of contrasting silk and velvet squares. He looked exquisite, all at once like Kurt and like something out of the latest men's fashion magazine. Exactly the look Kurt was going for.

Kurt was similarly stunned because instead of a simple black tux like he was expecting, Blaine had a white dinner jacket along with his white tuxedo shirt, black bow tie, and black pants. It was a look that Kurt himself couldn't pull off due to his porcelain skin tone, but Blaine more than made it work.

After a moment of taking in the man before him, Kurt popped his hip flirtatiously. "You like?" he questioned.

"Very much," Blaine said as he stood. He smoothed his jacket and straightened his bow tie. "You?"

"You look amazing," Kurt said as he moved toward him, no longer able to pretend that he didn't want to be touching Blaine (it had been twenty minutes without contact after all). He smoothed his palm over Blaine's cheek, kissing him firmly then leaning their foreheads together.

"Hey handsome," Kurt cooed.

"Hey beautiful."

Blaine smiled and took Kurt's hand in his own before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small envelope and pressing it into Kurt's palm.

"What is..." Kurt tried to ask, but Blaine cut him off.

"Just open it," he said a bit impatiently.

Inside was a small folded card with a picture of a heart drawn in the sand, Kurt opened it and read to himself.

_Kurt,_

_You are my prince. My knight in shining armor. My missing puzzle piece. My dream come true. _

_Thank you for coming into my life and showing me what it means to be loved._

_I love you, all of you, more than I think I can express._

_Yours,_

_Blaine_

Kurt couldn't quell the rush of tears to his eyes, sniffling as he looked back to Blaine in shock.

"I...I...Oh, Blaine," was all he could find, pressing forward into Blaine's arms and throwing his arms around Blaine. He buried his face in the crook of Blaine's neck, tears streaming down his face, Blaine holding him tightly and running his hand across his back.

When Kurt finally looked up, Blaine removed his handkerchief from his pocket, placing a hand under Kurt's chin as he dabbed the cloth under his eyes and across his cheeks. When he was finished, he pulled Kurt's lips to his.

After a moment Kurt broke their kiss and smiling knowingly, dug into his pocket, pulling out a small black velvet box and presenting it to Blaine. Blaine's eyes flew wide in shock, his heart racing, a look of nervous excitement on his face.

"Open it," Kurt cooed, setting the box in Blaine's hand.

Blaine kept looking back and forth from his hand to Kurt's eyes, trying to read his expression.

"Open it, Blaine," Kurt laughed lightly, watching his boyfriend's stunned expression.

Blaine complied. Laying on the white satin lining was a pair of silver cufflinks. Love knots. Blaine's mouth fell open and he looked back at Kurt.

"Do you like them?" Kurt asked, his voice tinted with anxiety and excitement.

"Oh my god, Kurt!"

"I'm going to take that as a 'yes'."

Blaine surged forward and captured Kurt's lips in his own, leaving them both a little breathless.

"How did you..." Blaine trailed off, eyes returning to the silver knots.

"Does it matter?" Kurt teased.

"No, I guess not."

Kurt took the box and set it on the bed. Blaine watched him in trance-like awe as his long fingers expertly found each of Blaine's wrists, removing the standard issue black cufflinks and replacing them with the striking silver ones. Once he was satisfied with his work, he looked up at Blaine, losing himself for a moment in Blaine's eyes. He slid his hand along Blaine's cheek, rubbing lightly with the pad of his thumb.

"I love you, Blaine," he whispered, placing a soft kiss to his boyfriend's lips.

"I love you, too. Thank you so much," Blaine whispered. He extended his elbow, and cocking a smile asked, "Shall we?"

XXXX

They paraded through the lobby, arm in arm, smiles covering their faces.

"Have fun tonight," Angie called from behind the front desk.

A look shot from Blaine to Kurt and back. "We will," the called behind them as they reached the doors.

Once outside, Kurt's jaw dropped.

"A limo?" Kurt asked, raising his eyebrows at his boyfriend.

"Of course, only the best for my prince," Blaine said smiling happily and leaning his face toward Kurt.

"Mr. Anderson?" the driver asked as they approached.

"Yes," Blaine confirmed.

The driver opened the door, looking sideways at the two boys as Blaine held Kurt's hand and helped him into the back seat, stepping in behind him. The driver looked around behind him, "Anyone else?" he asked.

"Not at the moment," Blaine replied.

The driver closed the door and took his seat. "Where to?"

"Dalton Academy in Westerville," Blaine answered. Then, finding the button, raised the privacy partition and returned his attention to Kurt.

Kurt was the first to speak. "You really shouldn't have done this," Kurt said, realizing the extra cost and preparations that Blaine would have had to go through to get the limo to pick them up at the hotel instead of at Dalton like the rest of the boys.

"I know how important Prom is to you. I wanted to make sure it was a night you will never forget."

"That would have already been the case, I'm here with you." Kurt's voice was so genuine that it made Blaine's heart ache in his chest. His arm circled Kurt's waist, pulling him close and pressing their lips together. Their chests rising as their lips met, inhaling sharply, then melting together.

"You look absolutely amazing," Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips, sucking the bottom one between his own as he started to press his boyfriend back on to the seat.

"Blaine," Kurt said, half in question and half in shock.

Blaine caught Kurt's eyes with a look of desire and continued to press him back.

"If you could see you, you wouldn't be able to keep your hands off of you either," Blaine growled.

Damn if that wasn't a corny line and damn if Kurt couldn't find the will to care.

"Blaine, do you know how much this jacket cost?" Kurt asked, not in protestation, but in concern. He didn't want his jacket ruined before he even got to the prom.

"Let's take it off," Blaine said reaching for the button and sending electricity through Kurt.

Kurt laughed internally as he nodded his head. Was he always going to feel this hungry when it came to Blaine?

Kurt pushed himself back up to sitting as Blaine flicked open the button and carefully removed the jacket, laying it across one of the other bench seats. Kurt worked the buttons on Blaine's jacket and did the same. A evil smirk crossed both of their faces. Blaine grabbed his boyfriend in his arms and pushed him back onto the seat, Kurt spreading his legs and Blaine settling between them, hands grasping at each other's shirts and mouths working feverishly together.

Kurt's hair was going to be completely disheveled by the time they got to Dalton.

XXXX

As they made their way from the limo, Kurt's phone buzzed. Taking it out of his pocket he looked at the screen.

**Dad:** Have fun and be safe tonight! I love you.

Kurt grinned. Burt had definitely had to ask Finn or Carole to help him send the message. Kurt typed out a quick reply.

**Kurt:** Thanks Dad! Will do. I love you, too.

XXXX

They each made a stop at their rooms before meeting up with the others in the Trinity common room. Blaine getting there first, and sucking the air out of the room when Kurt arrived (hair now neatly back in place) a few minutes later.

"You look incredible," Blaine gushed.

"Haven't we already established that?" Kurt flirted.

"Yes, but I couldn't keep myself from saying it again."

"It's okay. I don't mind hearing it." Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine softly on the cheek.

Blaine turned to Kurt and pinned a single deep red rose on his jacket. Kurt reciprocated. And suddenly, they were both hit by an intense feeling of déjà vu, thinking back to a day three months prior when they were pinning boutonnieres on other boys' jackets and feeling their hearts silently breaking. This moment felt like a do over, but this time they got it right.

XXXX

_Wish I could shut my playboy mouth, oh oh oh-oh  
How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside outright  
Control your poison babe, roses have thorns they say  
And we're all getting hosed tonight, oh oh oh-oh_

The Warblers had invaded the dance floor, dancing together in a large group, couples staying mostly together but everyone just enjoying moving and singing to the music as they raised their hands and moved frantically. Kurt took a moment to notice Jeff and his date, Jennifer (Amanda's best friend), dancing together next to Nick and Amanda, the smile on Jeff's face drawing one on Kurt's.

_What's going on on the floor?  
I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore  
Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright_

The group started to jump and bounce in unison as the chorus began, singing loudly. The looks on Blaine's face ripping hysterical laughter from Kurt.

_Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just_

The group formed a circle with an open center space allowing individuals or couples to take center stage. Wes and David were the first to make use of the space singing to Lily and Jessica.

_When I come through on the dance floor checkin' out that catalog  
Can't believe my eyes, so many women without a flaw  
And I ain't gon' give it up, steady tryin' to pick it up like a call  
I'ma hit it, I'ma hit it and flex into it until tomorrow yeah_

As David and Wes returned to their girlfriends, Kurt backed into the circle, Blaine following him.

Kurt (looking Blaine up and down):_  
Shawty I can see that you got so much energy_

Blaine (watching Kurt twirl his hips for Blaine's benefit):_  
The way you're twirlin' up them hips 'round and 'round_

Kurt (leaning forward until his nose almost touched Blaine's and raising his eyebrows):_  
And now there's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me_

Blaine (watching as Kurt squatted down and popped sexily back up _the freakin' tease_):_  
In the meantime stay and let me watch you break it down_

The couple moved their way out of the circle, Kurt quickly retreating backwards with Blaine pursuing him hungrily, capturing him in his arms as they reached the edge of the circle, mouths crashing together and moving all too slowly for the beat of the song as the chaos continued around them.

_And dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm_

Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance

XXXX

Kurt took in the scene from his position at one of the side tables. The room was decorated beautifully in red and silver. Twinkling lights and stars hanging from the ceiling, giving the room a fairy tale feel. The bodies moving on the dance floor to the beat of the music, a sea of smiles, arms, and legs. His eyes caught on Cameron and Collin dancing together, hands never straying from each others bodies as their eyes locked. Kurt sighed contentedly.

His thoughts wandered as his eyes scanned the room. It was hard to believe that just 7 months prior Kurt had been standing in his living room frustratedly questioning why he couldn't slow dance at his prom with the person he liked. Then a month later during a recon mission to Dalton Academy he stopped a boy on the stairs to ask a question, never expecting that boy to change his life forever. And now here he was at the Prom with that boy from the stairs, his boyfriend of three months, the boy he _loved_. In all of his wildest dreams he never expected to have such a wonderful prom experience.

The song changed over and Kurt scanned the room looking for his handsome prince to return with the drinks he promised, his ears perking up and eyes starting to search the crowd when he heard Blaine's voice.

_You're a falling star, You're the get away car._

_You're the line in the sand when I go too far._

The crowd parted and there he was, singing to Kurt as he approached, reaching out to take his hands.

_You're the swimming pool, on an August day._

_And you're the perfect thing to say._

A ridiculous smile crossed Kurt's face as Blaine reached him, pulling him from his chair and walking backwards, leading Kurt to the stage.

_And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute._

_When you smile at me you know exactly what you do._

_Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true._

_'Cause you can see it when I look at you._

Blaine pulled Kurt up onto the stage, raising their arms into a frame, pulling Kurt close to him as he started to lead them around the stage. Kurt suddenly realized why Blaine had been waltzing him around his dorm room for the last several weeks and if he had known that they would be dancing in front of the whole school he might have paid a bit more attention to the dance instead of the soft feel of Blaine's lips against his.

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you, you make me sing._

_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

Blaine took a moment to take in his boyfriend's beautiful face, lit up with joy. Any nervousness faded away at Kurt's expression and he continued his song with even more enthusiasm, holding tightly and leading his love around the stage as the world began to fall away.

_You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,_

_And you light me up, when you ring my bell._

_You're a mystery, you're from outer space,_

_You're every minute of my every day._

_And I can't believe, that I'm your man,_

_And I get to kiss you baby just because I can._

Blaine grazed his nose over Kurt's as he sang, noticing the blush that was starting to creep onto the taller boy's cheeks.

_Whatever comes our way, oh, we'll see it through,_

_And you know that's what our love can do._

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you, you make me sing_

_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

Blaine raised his hand encouraging Kurt to spin away and then back into his arms. Kurt could no longer hold in the happiness bubbling in his chest and let out a small chuckle at his boyfriend's antics. God, was he ever in love with this boy.

As the song continued, Kurt was pretty sure that he heard the other Warblers joining in the song, but he couldn't be sure because he was caught up in his boyfriend's eyes. Their bubble wrapping tightly around them as they danced together.

_So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La_

_So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La_

Smiling eyes met smiling eyes. Ridiculous grin met ridiculous grin. Hearts beating in unison. Blaine's smile was so wide, Kurt wasn't even sure how he was continuing to sing. Blaine took the intense joy he was feeling a poured every ounce of it into the last verse of the song.

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you, you make me sing._

_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

_You're every song, and I sing along._

_'Cause you're my everything._

They swayed closely together as the song ended, their clasped hands resting between their chests as the crowd erupted in applause. Blaine handed his headset to the DJ and took Kurt's hand. They stepped down from the stage and were met by hugs and back pats from their fellow Warblers. Blaine leaned up to place a soft, but chaste kiss on his boyfriend's lips, Kurt's eyes fluttering closed.

Kurt's eyes opened as the next song began to beat through the room.

_I know you want me,_

_I made it obvious that I want you, too_

_So put it on me,_

_Let's remove the space between me and you_

The room filled with proper private school boys and girls quickly dissolved into a pile of grinding adolescent hormones. Kurt and Blaine closed the very small amount of space remaining between them, grasping shirts and pressing against each other shamelessly. Kurt began to pump his hips in time with the beat, Blaine following the motion.

_Now rock your body,_

_Damn I like the way that you move,_

_So give it to me,_

_'Cause I already know what you wanna do._

Kurt spun Blaine in his arms, settling his hands on Blaine's hips and pulling him back to meet Kurt's, grinding them together. Blaine rested his hands on Kurt's. He closed his eyes and tried to steady himself, reminding himself to breathe as he felt Kurt pressing hotly up against him, all but losing it when Kurt nipped softly at his ear and whispered,"Tonight I'm lovin' you."

_Tonight I'm gonna do everything that I want with you_

_Everything that you need, everything that you want_

_I'm on the hunt I'm gonna stunt with you_

_From the window to the wall, gotta give you my all_

_Winter or the summertime_

_When I get you on the springs I'ma make you fall_

Blaine could feel himself starting to go, his body starting to thrum in time with Kurt's hips. Realizing that if this continued it was about to get extremely embarrassing, Blaine spun back around to meet Kurt's eyes. A cocky, knowing smile plastered across his face, Kurt raised his eyebrows teasingly as if to say, _What? I didn't do anything._ Blaine wanted to surge forward to capture his perfect lips with his own and kiss him soundly, to find the nearest surface and push Kurt against it and ravish him within an inch of his breath, but somehow he restrained himself, returning a darkened look to Kurt that said, _You know exactly what you did._

Kurt smirked, claiming victory. Blaine was happy to let him.

XXXX

"Listen up. Listen up," the DJ called. "It's time to grab a boy or a girl and get on the dance floor. Coming up next is the last slow song of the night."

The Warblers that had settled themselves around their tables all reached for their dates, heading for the dance floor. Bodies pressed close together as the room began to sway, magic taking hold. Kurt and Blaine danced slowly together. Blaine was amazed how their bodies moved with synchronicity knowing exactly what the other would do without ever communicating it between them. His hand resting on Kurt's chest, his eyes caught on the silver cufflink and his smile grew, reaching up and kissing Kurt in appreciation. They shared the hearts in their eyes for a long moment before Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder, Kurt resting the side of his face against Blaine's.

Kurt took in the scene. Wes and Lily dancing comfortably together, staring like the other was the most beautiful thing they had ever seen. David and Jessica clinging to each other, Jess's head resting over David's chest, eyes closed, emotion evident in David's eyes. Nick and his girlfriend Amanda dancing cheek to cheek. Jeff and his date Jennifer dancing comfortably, talking and laughing. Cameron and Collin staring unabashedly, giving each other soft butterfly kisses. Kurt's heart soared, almost to the point of bursting. Blaine tightened his arms and instinctively Kurt's eyes fluttered closed, focusing on the feeling of Blaine's body pressed into his, memorizing every moment.

XXXX

The Warblers piled rowdily into their limos. David and Jess, Wes and Lily, Jeff and Jennifer, Nick and Amanda, and Kurt and Blaine all crammed into the largest limo, Jess and Lily sitting on their boyfriend's laps in the back seat, Blaine practically in Kurt's lap, his legs hooked across his boyfriend's. Nick passed drinks from the minibar, hollering playfully at David and Jessica when they couldn't be bothered to remove their lips from each other long enough to take theirs. The entire group catcalling as David slid his hands down his girlfriend pulling her even closer. David raised one hand, flipping everyone off, causing a roar of laughter throughout. Wes and Lily looked mischievously at each other, taking ice cubes from their drinks and tossing them playfully at the couple.

"Get a room!" Wes teased.

"We have one!" David shouted back against Jessica's lips.

"Well use it then!" Lily replied.

"Oh, we plan to," Jess said looking hard at her friend before returning her lips to her boyfriend's and receiving a chorus of hysterical laughter, "Get it, David," and "Oh my god!"

Post dance dessert with the Warblers went by in a blur of uproarious laughter and crazy antics. Everyone was on a high from the night, trying to ignore the shadow that was beginning to hang over them. The year was all but over, in a few short weeks the seniors would graduate and move on. No one wanted to think about it, but it lingered heavily in the backs of the juniors' and seniors' minds. They tried to soak in every moment, the couples more reluctant to call it a night than they would normally be.

They played musical limos, everyone heading to the hotel grouping together as the rest headed to Nick's parents' house for an after party. Blaine and Kurt, David and Jess, Wes and Lily, Randy, Thad, and their girlfriends all sharing the ride together. The couples talked mostly amongst themselves. The energy now completely different, calmer as a wave of nostalgia settled over them. Prom was over, for everyone besides Kurt and Blaine, forever. For some of the couples tonight was the last hurrah, the ending to, in few cases, years of togetherness. They were moving on.

XXXX

Back in their room, Kurt and Blaine settled their jackets over the back of the couch then wasted no time starting to free their bodies from the rest of their clothes, covering each new inch of bare skin with hungry kisses. Kurt had never been so reckless with his clothing as he was around Blaine. Blaine found his carelessness incredibly attractive, knowing that it was only him that brought this part of Kurt out. With Blaine's lips on him, Kurt's walls came down and he nearly forgot about the state of his wardrobe. He focused on Blaine and Blaine alone.

Blaine intended to tease Kurt, to make him wait, to let them move together soft and slow, but who was he kidding? The night had been all but one long, intense session of foreplay and now that they were alone things were escalating at a maddening pace.

They breathed each other in as they collapsed naked onto the unmade bed. Side by side their hands roamed hungrily, desperate to feel each others' soft, warm skin. Their bodies slid close together, joining perfectly, skin upon skin sending shock waves up and down their forms and heightening their already aching arousal. The heat of the moment took over as they found friction on each others' hips and thighs. Their hands immediately flying to the other boy's hip to pull him closer as the moved in unison, their mouths occupied with tongues and teeth and panted breathing. Blaine sucked a hot trail from Kurt's mouth to his collarbone, kissing and nipping and breathing heavily. Kurt buried his nose in Blaine's hair, which had lost most of its plastered appearance due to the hours of dancing. The scent of his sweat mixed with the gel intoxicating Kurt.

"Oh...Blaine," he whispered desperately into his lover's hair.

Blaine dragged his mouth up the side of Kurt's long neck, nipping at his earlobe and whispering between pants, "I love you."

"I love you," Kurt returned as Blaine leaned his head up to catch Kurt's eyes. The intensity of the stare took their breath away, the eyes of the other boy staring into their very soul.

The weight of their stare heightened every sensation. Blaine slid his knee between Kurt's thighs, aligning them to give them both more pressure. Kurt became acutely aware of the feeling of Blaine's coarse hair, the muscle of his thigh, the bone of his hip. Blaine was awash in the hardness of Kurt's muscles and bones moving under the smoothness of his soft, pale skin.

Their mouths met again moving in unison like their hips, with every passing second becoming more and more and _more_. The feeling of desperation was building, need beginning to overtake want, all thoughts completely erased from their brains by the sensations. The sounds of their strangled breathing, stifled moans, and bodies moving together filled the room.

The fire burning intensely at the base of Kurt's spine was beginning to spread through his entire body as he tried to remind himself of the importance of breathing. His chest was all but heaving and he had lost all control of regulating it. His grasp on Blaine's hip tightened, their eyes locked together, the look on Blaine's face desperate and honest. He placed a soft kiss on Kurt's lips (one all too sweet and unhurried for their current situation) before telling Kurt with his eyes, _I love you and I'm ready, hold on to me and fall. __ I will fall with you and we can catch each other._

Looking hard into each other's eyes their hips collided with even more force, rutting them together uninhibitedly.

"God...Kurt...oh my god," Blaine panted with what breath he could find.

Blaine felt the rapidly approaching edge, his movements becoming less rhythmic and even more forceful, taking Kurt over it with him, strangled words issuing between them as their foreheads pressed hard against one another and their hands clutched each other desperately enough to leave marks.

Experiences like this were supposed to be awkward, or so Kurt had heard. But this had not been awkward at all. They were both all in. They had laid all of the cards on the table. They had been stripped bare in every aspect. They fit together beautifully, complimenting and completing each other, making the other boy his best and most happy self. Blaine had lowered his defenses and succumb to the desire they shared. They had trusted each other intimately.

The wash of love and attachment and bliss filled Kurt's eyes with tears. The sparks still circulating through his veins. Blaine wrapped tightly around him. Blaine's chest heaving and heart pounding against Kurt. It was all just so much.

"Oh, babe," Blaine crooned upon seeing the tears, tears starting to fill his eyes as well as he kissed Kurt fervently.

The passionate kisses continued for many minutes before Blaine trailed his hand up Kurt's spine causing Kurt's body to spasm and shudder as a giggle issued from his mouth. Blaine eyed him devilishly and did it again, enjoying the involuntary reaction Kurt's body made to his touch. Through his laughter, Kurt returned Blaine's look and dug his fingers into Blaine's side hitting the spot just below his ribs dead on. Blaine jerked involuntarily and pushed Kurt back onto the mattress both of them forgetting the mess that was now spreading between them as they jockeyed to continue tickling the other. Blaine landed between Kurt's legs, trying to pin those long legs down with his own. Kurt wriggled them free and wrapped them around Blaine's waist, holding him in place on top of him as he continued the attack on Blaine's side. Blaine desperately tried to continue moving his hands over Kurt's sides, but his efforts were futile as he dissolved into a puddle of laughter. They shared several sloppy kisses before either of them realized the position they had fallen into. Staring at Kurt with a playful smirk Blaine took full advantage of the moment and ground his hips against Kurt, causing his boyfriend to gasp and look at him wildly. Blaine just smirked and rolled off of him, taking his hand and leading him away from the bed toward the bathroom.

Several minutes later, Blaine was resting his head against Kurt's shoulder as they sat together in a warm bath. Kurt had his arms wrapped loosely around his boyfriend, sunk down into the water and head resting on the wall of the tub. Blaine nuzzled his head into Kurt, stroking lazy lines up and down his boyfriend's arms with his fingertips and enjoying the rise and fall of Kurt's chest. Kurt stroked his fingers through Blaine's damp curls, kissing softly at the top of his head.

_No,_ Kurt corrected himself, _I was wrong, __this is heaven on Earth._

A half hour later, they slid from the cooling water and silently dried each other with soft white towels making a thorough map of their love's body. Wordless they climbed between the sheets, taking in the smell of sweat and sex and love that they found there. They wrapped themselves together facing each other, legs intertwined, faces close enough to share breath. Sharing one sweet, soft kiss they drifted blissfully off to sleep.

XXXX

They had been awake for over an hour cuddled together in their bed, sheet pulled over their heads creating their own little world. They had not spoken since they awoke. The silence shared comfortably, like they were having a conversation without words. They had shifted their bodies several times, draping themselves across each other, taking the opportunity to stare and memorize the other boy's eyes and face, to map his body slowly and carefully with their hands. Blaine took full advantage of the time to drag his hand along the curves of Kurt's naked body under the sheets. He was pretty sure that he was never going to get over how erotic that felt. Blaine traced Kurt's cheek with the back of his hand, Kurt's eyes fluttering closed as he trailed his hand across Blaine's chest. Kurt realized that they had been naked together for nearly 12 hours and he was amazed at how completely natural that seemed.

Kurt couldn't help the thoughts that were creeping through his mind. This was what he wanted. He and Blaine together. Living together, sleeping together, waking up next to each other, and he ached with the realization that the time when this could become a reality was still more than a year away. And that was assuming that Blaine would decide on a college in New York. Because Kurt was going to New York when he graduated. That had been his plan for many years. He had to do it. But the thought of not having Blaine by his side, of them being separated hurt him to the core. He and Blaine together was everything that was right with the world. Even thinking about giving that up made him sick to his stomach. He wasn't sure how he would be able to do it, especially after another year of closeness and commitment and growing together had passed.

Kurt sighed loudly before realizing that he was airing his frustration. Blaine pulled him closer.

Blaine had learned the hard way not to allow himself to dream about the future. Blaine Anderson didn't get the things that he wanted. His dreams didn't come true. Dreaming only led to pain. But try as he might, he couldn't stop his mind from wandering the way it did when he was around Kurt. This was what he wanted. To be Kurt's partner, to go to sleep with him in his arms each night and wake up beside him each morning. He knew Kurt's desire to go to New York after graduation and, if Kurt would have him, Blaine would be happy to go to New York, too. He would go wherever Kurt wanted as long as he got to keep Kurt in his life.

Suddenly their eyes caught together and they knew. They both wanted this feeling. This moment. This love. Forever.

And they hoped with everything that they had that they could make it so.

XXXX

"So I guess packing pajamas was kind of pointless," Kurt mused as he dressed.

Blaine was still lounging naked on the bed, watching the stretch and flex of Kurt's body as he moved.

"I guess so."

"I'm not ready to go yet," Kurt mused sadly as he pulled his polo shirt over his head.

"Me neither," Blaine replied.

Kurt bounded up onto the bed, pressing Blaine back into the mattress and kissing him forcefully, his hand trailing down his boyfriend's nakedness until Blaine's hand stopped him.

"This isn't fair, you just put clothes on."

"And you just laid here naked and watched me do it," Kurt smirked.

"Still, if this was what you had on your mind then we could have done it _before_ you got dressed," Blaine said, leaning his head back to look at the clock. "Besides, we need to check out in twenty minutes."

"Well, you better get dressed then," Kurt said, planting his lips on Blaine's again.

Blaine caught Kurt's face with his palm as Kurt moved back. "I love you, Kurt. This weekend has been just..." Blaine trailed off as he looked for the right word.

"Perfect," Kurt offered.

"You know how I feel about that word," Blaine replied lovingly.

"Magical," Kurt tried again.

"Yes," Blaine sighed. "This weekend has been magical."

"Definitely one of your best ideas ever."

"Thank you," Blaine said humbly, smiling up into his boyfriend's eyes.

"No. Thank _you_," Kurt said as he stared back lovingly. "Now put some clothes on before I am make us late checking out."

XXXX

They headed for Dalton in a comfortable silence, hands twinned together across the console, mirroring their position from two days before. Kurt studied the face of the man he loved, the scruff developing along his jaw, the way his lips mouthed the words to the song even when he wasn't singing, the way his hazel eyes glistened in the midday sun. Blaine smiled impulsively at the realization that he was being watched, though he did not move his head to glance at Kurt. Kurt admired his boyfriend's dark curly hair still somewhat mused with sleep. _How did it always look so good?_ Kurt definitely couldn't get away with leaving his hair unstyled, it looked like a mess sticking up wildly in all directions. Curly and unstyled, jelled into place, or jelled into submission, Blaine's hair never ceased to amaze Kurt. He loved all of Blaine's looks, the Cary Grant, the Link Larkin, the I-just-rolled-out-of-bed. But probably more than anything he loved that he was the only person, besides Blaine, that got to run his fingers through that gorgeous head of hair.

At the light, Blaine stole a look at his boyfriend. Kurt took his breath away with his smile. His heart pounded in his chest and suddenly he was transported back in time to the beginning of their relationship when every look would have that effect on him. That was just it. Kurt took Blaine's breath away for no other reason than just being himself and being there.

"Lulu's?" Blaine asked when he caught his breath.

"Wonderful," Kurt replied, squeezing the hand he held.

They settled into their corner booth and as Stacy moved away to collect their drinks she was struck. She couldn't exactly put her finger on it, but she could sense that something had changed between the two boys. They were more of a couple, more in sync, and more in love than she had ever seen them. Noticing the look in their eyes as she returned with their drinks, Stacy suddenly realized what she had only wondered before, that she was getting the privilege of watching true love blossom.

XXXX

**In the next episode: Kurt and Blaine head to the Hummel house while the New Directions head to Nationals**

**Songs:**

**A Whole New World – Disney's Aladdin**

**Don't Want to Miss a Thing – Aerosmith**

**Just Dance – Lady Gaga**

**Everything – Michale Bublé**

**Tonight (I'm Lovin' You) – Enrique Iglesias**


	18. Cassette Tape and Coveralls

**Hello lovely readers! I apologize for the delay in updating. I had a week of unexpected company and wasn't able to work on this as much as I had hoped. I am very grateful to all of you for continuing to stick with me and this story. **

**Thank you from the bottom of my heart for taking the time to read and review.**

**The songs are in the footnote and I don't own the characters.**

XXXX

After a week of hands thrust hurriedly into pants, it was nice to take things slow. Here, in the backseat of Kurt's car, Blaine astride Kurt's thighs, in the forgotten corner of some park in Lima, Ohio, they felt like they had all the time in the world. Time they were using to run their fingers slowly over each other's skin.

The brush of their bare torsos warmed them as Kurt's hand worked between Blaine's legs in long strokes, Blaine's body quivering at the unhurried touch. Their eyes locked, transporting them into a reality all of their own. The hand that had been drawing patterns on the small of Blaine's back, pressed teasingly slow upward to tangle in Blaine's hair and pull him in for a lingering kiss. Blaine hummed his approval as Kurt's lips enveloped his, running his hands up to cup Kurt's jaw and work their lips together.

They were in no hurry, the fact evident in Kurt's dragging pace. They had an hour with no purpose but to explore each other and try to relieve themselves of some of the desire to touch, before they entered the presence of Kurt's father. Burt was sure to be giving them his undivided attention since Carole had gone to New York with Finn and the New Directions for their Nationals competition.

Kurt flicked his thumb teasingly and Blaine jumped, gasping against Kurt's lips. He opened his eyes to find Kurt's waiting, a knowing look playing behind his eyes. Blaine smiled against his lips, pressing them back together softly but maintaining eye contact. Kurt did it again, earning another gasp.

"I love touching you," Kurt breathed, capturing Blaine's lips once more.

"I love you touching me," Blaine replied, his voice huskier than he expected.

Kurt's lips dragged down Blaine's neck, excruciatingly slowly, finding residence at the curve of his shoulder, sucking lightly. Blaine's hips bucked into Kurt's hand, drawing a smile to the lips he pressed against Blaine. His hand trailed to Blaine's hip, wanting to feel Blaine's response to his touch.

Kurt was relishing this position, the intimacy it created. Blaine nestled naked in his lap, every inch of his body available to Kurt's touch, welcoming it. Blaine's hips moved against Kurt's thighs, pressing forward and making him curse the confines of his jeans. Blaine's reaction to his touch, the way his head was falling back a bit and the sounds that were now starting to come with more regularity sent Kurt's mind wandering, taking in the image to file away.

It would be so easy, Kurt couldn't help but thinking, to remove that layer of denim between them. They had been naked together before. But this agonizing build-up was giving Kurt a chance to fantasize in a way that their previously hot and fast encounters had not. Watching his lover's face, Kurt was filled with desire for things he never knew he wanted. He wanted to move in and around and beside Blaine, to be hidden by him, to hide him. He wanted to take Blaine in his mouth and in his hands, to lose himself inside of him. He wanted to slide out of his jeans and into Blaine.

Keeping his slow pace, Kurt watched Blaine unravel, falling farther and farther into the reverie, drinking it like nectar. His world narrowed to Kurt, as Kurt held him securely in his arms. He felt right and happy and so many other things that he couldn't really put a name on. He was more than content just to allow Kurt to stroke him and feel him and kiss him for as long as Kurt wanted. It felt amazing to give himself over to Kurt in this way. But Kurt's motion was already starting to spread heat through his body and Blaine could feel the ever approaching edge sauntering languidly toward him.

Blaine's breath started to come faster, his hips moving more insistently. With a few flicks of Kurt's thumb and wrist, Blaine was gone, spilling across Kurt's bare chest and whispering his lover's name in a way that Kurt was quite sure he would never tire of hearing, the single word almost enough to push Kurt over the edge as well. Kurt's hand grasped Blaine's ass as his thighs shook and he collapsed into Kurt's lap, slumping against his boyfriend's shoulder. Kurt noticed the small beads of sweat along his hairline as he turned his face and buried it into the crook of Kurt's neck, trying regain his breath. Kurt's hands pressed into Blaine, his body quaking involuntarily as Kurt pressed a small kiss to his temple.

"I love you," Blaine mouthed into Kurt's skin.

"I love you," Kurt ghosted against Blaine's ear, pressing his lips chastely to the shell.

They held their bodies closely together, taking in the rise and fall of each other's chest. It astonished them both that Kurt Hummel, the boy who was obsessive about what he put on his skin, was completely comfortable in this state. As much as he might have feared his reaction before it happened to him, Kurt was happy to find that he truly didn't mind having Blaine all over him. In fact, if he was being completely honest, Kurt rather _liked _having the product of his touch splattered across his skin, it was completely intimate, another part of Blaine only he got to experience.

Blaine smiled as he sat back onto Kurt's thighs, surveying the mess between them, breath stolen by the sight of him streaked across Kurt's chest. Blaine lovingly wiped his boyfriend clean as Kurt studied his every move. Kurt loved watching Blaine, especially naked Blaine, as his muscles flexed under his skin. Blaine's laughter brought Kurt back from his stare, looking to Blaine with wondering eyes.

"Are you still wearing your pants?" Blaine chuckled, the answer quite obvious to both of them.

Kurt looked down, acting surprised. "I do appear to be."

"Let's fix that."

Blaine hurriedly undid the button, flicking the zipper pull and spreading the fabric apart to unzip them, working Kurt's pants and underwear down his long legs and off over his feet. Blaine guided Kurt into the corner, one shoulder pressed against the seat, the other against the window, one leg resting on the seat, the other foot on the floor. Then Blaine sat back for a moment and drank all of him in.

"Your legs, Kurt," Blaine said in awe as he ran his hand from ankle to hip. Kurt sucked in a breath and let the contentment spread across his face. He didn't understand Blaine's fascination with seemingly every part of his body, but he was starting to adjust to the attention. Kurt may not have liked what he saw when he looked in the mirror, but he could get completely lost in the way Blaine saw him and how cherished it made him feel.

Blaine knelt between Kurt's legs, leaning forward and capturing his bottom lip and sucking it between his own. Kurt gasped and grasped at Blaine's back and Blaine could tell he was going to have to fight hard to make this thing last. Working their lips together, Blaine traced his hands over Kurt, across his shoulders, down the angle of his sides, past the dip of his hip to his knees. He dragged the back of his hands and fingernails upward, back to Kurt's hips, then around to the small of his back turning his hands over again and pushing his palms up, rippling Kurt's skin until he was grasping his shoulder blades. Blaine tightened his arms, sucking Kurt's tongue into his mouth and pressing his hip against Kurt's groin. Kurt whimpered at the new-found friction, rolling his hips to gain more.

Blaine took mercy on him, grazing the fingertips of his right hand down his back as his lips slid across his jaw and down his neck, reaching between them and grasping Kurt, pumping slowly to spread the available wetness. Kurt's eyes rolled back then fluttered closed, his chin tipping up to rest his head against the window. His breath went ragged as Blaine's mouth moved across his skin, Blaine's hand making repetitive strokes, enough to make Kurt come undone, but not quite enough to make him come.

Blaine found the spot that made Kurt's breath hitch, grazing it lovingly with his thumb as a drawn out vowel joined Kurt's uneven breathing. Blaine flicked his eyes up to find Kurt's head laid back, eyes closed, mouth open.

"Kurt, please look at me," Blaine implored. When Kurt's lust blown eyes met Blaine's, a switch flipped and Blaine was overtaken by desire. He surged forward to slam his lips against Kurt's, his hand moving swiftly. Kurt gasped, kissing Blaine with all the fervor he was receiving, tightening his grasp on Blaine's back, digging the blunt tips of his fingers into Blaine's spine. Not a moment later his body pitched, muscles tightening, then relaxing completely. Blaine continued to kiss him as he worked him through, sucking lightly at his lips and studying the twist of Kurt's face.

Blaine cleaned him gently, once again, before wrapping himself around his boyfriend, breathing and staring until they had to go.

XXXX

Despite any nervousness that the boys might have had, dinner went quite well. Blaine was a great conversationalist, able to speak learnedly on nearly any subject, enough interest in sports and other typically male pursuits to hold his own with Burt. Kurt was thankful for the easy rapport that was developing between his father and his boyfriend.

"This came in the mail for you," Burt said at the end of the meal, handing a beautifully addressed white envelope to Kurt.

A grin captured Kurt's face as he bounced excitedly and stole a glance at Blaine. Kurt turned it over, his body melting when he saw the monogrammed seal on the back. He slipped his finger carefully under the seal to loosen it, pulling out the card from inside.

**Mr. and Mrs. Donald T. Anderson**

**request the honor of your presence at the marriage of their daughter**

**Caitlin Elizabeth**

**to**

**Theodore Elias Martin**

**Saturday the 25th day of June **

**two thousand and eleven**

**at**

**four o'clock in the afternoon**

Kurt traced his finger over the simple silver lettering, sighing. Something about weddings brought out the hopeless romantic in him and this one in particular had him very excited. He was going to a wedding with Blaine. And not just any wedding, Blaine's sister's wedding. Blaine was a groomsman which dictated another chance to see him looking stunning in a tuxedo. And Kurt was going to get to spend the weekend at the Anderson house, the house where Blaine grew-up.

"What is it?" Burt asked.

"Caitlin's wedding invitation," Kurt beamed, eyes landing on Blaine again.

"Oh," Burt said in recognition. Kurt had mentioned Caitlin's wedding to Burt the last time he was home and Burt had given his consent for Kurt to attend. "End of June right?"

"Yes," the two boys said in unison.

Burt turned his attention to Blaine. "This future husband...does your family approve?"

"Oh, yes sir, absolutely. Teddy, uh, Theodore is a wonderful man and a great match for my sister," Blaine answered.

"That's good," Burt confirmed. "Always better that way."

Burt stood to take his dishes to the kitchen, his words landing heavily on Blaine. His parents would never approve of any man he brought home, simply because he was a man.

He turned to see if Kurt had noticed his reaction, smiling when he saw the bliss on his boyfriend's face. Kurt was staring at the invitation and, if Blaine wasn't mistaken (and he wasn't), sorting through outfit options in his head.

Kurt caught Blaine's stare and turned to meet his eyes. "Oh Blaine, I'm so excited," he gushed.

Blaine wished that he could return Kurt's level of enthusiasm, but he was very anxious. It wasn't that he didn't want Kurt to meet his family, it was that he knew they would not accept Kurt (in the same way that they didn't accept him) and he feared how they would treat the man he loved. He wanted Kurt to like his family, to see them as an asset instead of an obstacle, but Blaine wasn't sure how to make that happen. He figured that his dad would pretty much just ignore them the whole weekend, greeting Kurt with a locked jaw and then disappearing to "work." His mother would undoubtedly be pleasant, she was pleasant to everyone, but every comment came with a barb, every compliment backhanded. The more he thought about it the sicker he felt. Why was he going to submit Kurt to this?

XXXX

"Well boys, I think it is time that I call it a night," Burt yawned, looking to the two boys sitting close together on the couch from his easy chair as he flicked off the TV. "I need to go to the shop for a couple of hours in the morning," Burt added nonchalantly, studying the reactions of the two boys.

Kurt tried not to let his smile reveal the thoughts in his head. Here was the chance, the chance for he and Blaine to be alone for a couple of hours. Kurt tried to formulate a reasonable excuse. Homework? Rehearsal? Just plain didn't want to go?

Burt wasn't dumb. He understood that Kurt and Blaine had the opportunity to have nearly unlimited amounts of time alone together at Dalton and as much as he didn't like the thought of his son engaging in those activities under his roof, he trusted Kurt (and Blaine) not to get themselves in over their heads. He was surprised when it was Blaine who spoke first.

"Can we go with you?" Blaine asked brightly.

Both Hummel men shot him a look of surprise and disbelief. Blaine looked from Kurt to Burt.

"I'd like to see your shop, Mr. Hummel. Kurt has told me so much about it," Blaine explained.

Kurt's excitement gone, he glowered at his boyfriend. He would hate him if he wasn't so damn charming.

"Of course," Burt said, failing to hide the hint of laughter coloring his voice as he watched his son's reaction. "I need to leave here at 8. You bring something you can work in?" he asked, gesturing to Blaine.

"He can borrow something from me," Kurt grumbled, his arms now crossed over his chest.

Blaine turned to look at his boyfriend trying not to think about how much trouble he was obviously in. "I brought a t-shirt and some jeans," he explained.

"That will do," Burt said, rising from his chair to stare down on the couple. "I am going to bed now. But I am right down the hall. Kurt, you sleep in your bed. Blaine sleeps on the couch. I am trusting you two. Don't disappoint me."

He turned to leave, Kurt and Blaine calling 'goodnight' after him. When Kurt was sure his father was out of earshot he turned his focus to Blaine.

"I'm sorry," Blaine apologized before Kurt could say anything.

"What the hell, Blaine?"

"Kurt, please? I said I am sorry."

"We could have had hours alone together, Blaine. Don't you want to be alone with me?"

Blaine grazed his hand across Kurt's cheek, drawing their eyes together. Kurt softened at his touch. He was being petulant and he knew it.

"Why though?" Kurt had to ask.

"Your dad's not foolish, Kurt. He may not want to think about it, but I'm pretty sure he knows what we would be doing while he was gone. If we go with him it shows him that we can be mature. We chose to help him instead of staying here and messing around. And I kind of do want to see your dad's shop." Kurt continued to stare, unconvinced. "Look, the more time I spend with your dad, the better he gets to know me and see that I love you and would never hurt you or take advantage of you. He will trust me and us together and he will give us more leeway in the future. But if we want that trust, we have to earn it."

Kurt raised a delicate eyebrow and let Blaine squirm under his gaze for a moment. "Damn you and your maturity and your logic, Blaine Anderson," Kurt deadpanned.

"I love you, too," Blaine replied, leaning over and kissing his boyfriend and damn if Kurt's toes didn't curl at the feeling of Blaine's hand in his hair.

"I really do, Kurt," Blaine said sincerely, keeping their faces close. "I only ever want to do right by you. And I know how important your relationship with your dad is to you." _I need him to approve of me, _Blaine added in his head, thinking back to earlier in the night. Blaine wanted to be with Kurt for a long time and he knew that things would be so much easier for them if he had Burt's approval.

Kurt swooned and leaned his forehead against Blaine's. _How did such an amazingly perfect person even exist?_ Kurt wondered.

"Up," Kurt commanded, standing himself. Blaine looked surprised, but obeyed. "Go get changed," Kurt instructed, slapping his boyfriend playfully on the butt. "I'm going to go get you some pillows and blankets."

When Blaine returned, he found Kurt in his pajamas, resting against the two fluffy pillows stacked at one end. The couch was draped in a sheet, a blanket folded back toward the end opposite Kurt. Kurt opened his arms and Blaine snuggled happily against him. They kissed sweetly for several minutes, landing kisses on each other's cheeks, chins, and tips of noses. They stayed wrapped together even after the kissing ceased until Blaine felt himself starting to drift, his head resting on Kurt's chest, the beating of his love's heart lulling him deeper. Kurt felt Blaine relaxing in his arms, his eyes closing and his breathing becoming rhythmic. He slipped out from under his boyfriend settling him onto the pillows, kneeling down to press a soft kiss to his lips, pulling the blanket over him.

Blaine found his boyfriend's hand even though his eyes were closed, curling his fingers into Kurt's palm. "I love you," Blaine murmured dreamily.

Kurt's heart filled with joy, tightening his grasp around Blaine's fingers. "I love you, too. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

XXXX

Kurt's jaw dropped, a stupidly shocked expression spreading across his face. This was ridiculous. Coveralls were an offensive excuse for clothing. No one was supposed to look good in them. _No one._ And yet there was Blaine, dressed in Kurt's spare navy blue coveralls, filling them out in all the right places and looking frustratingly good.

Blaine was pretty sure what he was doing was dangerous, staring at Kurt lustfully with Burt right around the corner. Blaine loved the juxtaposition that was Kurt, beautiful and delicate on the outside, strong and powerful on the inside, an enticing mix of both the feminine and masculine. But in his coveralls and baseball cap ('Hummel Tires and Lube' stitched across the front), Kurt looked completely masculine, almost butch. And somehow this look was really working for Blaine.

Burt barely contained his smirk as he walked into the room, happily interrupting them with the clearing of his throat. "There's work to do, boys." The world snapped back into focus, a pink hue spreading across their cheeks as they turned to follow Burt into the shop.

Burt gave Blaine an quick tutorial, familiarizing him with the locations of different parts and tools, pleasantly surprised at what Blaine already knew and how quickly he learned the things he didn't. Burt knew that Kurt could handle pretty much whatever needed to be done, he had learned through practice and observation over his lifetime, but it comforted Burt to know that Blaine, too, seemed to know his way around a car. Especially because Burt was pretty sure his son was going to be rather distracted this morning.

Kurt and Blaine worked well together, Kurt taking the lead, Blaine happy to follow and take in the view every time Kurt leaned under the hood. They turned the radio on in the background and sang together quietly whenever they weren't talking, stealing wanton looks at each other.

Kurt knew that Blaine's dad had taught him about cars when he was younger, but Kurt was surprised at how much Blaine knew. Kurt really didn't have to direct or explain as much as he thought he would. Though Blaine and his dad didn't usually do the dirty work like he and Kurt were doing now (that would be far too pedestrian for someone of his station), they did spend long hours looking under the hood, studying the builds of different vehicles, and watching others work on cars. For a moment, Blaine found a reason to be appreciative of his father's near obsession with teaching Blaine "boy things." But that appreciation quickly turned to dread when he realized the implication of his boyfriend being a mechanic's son. Blaine might as well just add that to the list of reasons that his parents would look down on Kurt, in their minds, Kurt and his family were far, far beneath them.

Helping out at his father's shop had been a part of Kurt's life for as long as he could remember. Being raised by a single father, Kurt spent nearly every Saturday morning of his youth here, either working and learning alongside his dad or entertaining himself in his father's office. Burt's shop was as much home to Kurt as anywhere else. But as Kurt had grown into a teenager, he had grown weary of the confines of the responsibility and had started to stay at home on Saturday mornings while his dad went to work. Spending time in a dirty, smelly mechanic's shop didn't fit with Kurt's image of himself. There had been times when Kurt felt compelled to help out, but it was done out of responsibility not desire.

Kurt hadn't been looking forward to this morning, he was upset with Blaine over offering their services without even asking him, and his mind was replaying all of the wonderful things that they could be doing if they were at home alone instead. But, with Blaine by his side, Kurt was surprised how much fun he was having. Kurt was quickly learning that getting to spend time with Blaine made everything more enjoyable. He was pretty sure that even a trip to the dentist could be fun, if Blaine was there.

"There is some inventory that needs to be done. Could you take care of that for me, Kurt?" Burt asked a couple of hours later.

"Sure, Dad," Kurt said looking up from his current task under the hood and wiping his hands on a towel. Blaine's eyes shifted back and forth between the Hummel men, unsure of whether he was to stay or go.

"I'll take over here. You take Blaine with you," Burt clarified.

Kurt smiled thankfully at his dad. Burt had granted them a reprieve. The two boys washed their hands and Blaine followed Kurt to the storage room. The door clicked shut and Kurt spun to take Blaine's hands in his own, finally locking their eyes in the way they had been avoiding all morning.

"This is the dirtiest I think I have ever seen you," Blaine teased playfully as he took in his boyfriend, clearly enjoying the view.

"Oh shut up you," Kurt quipped, a bit self conscious, grabbing Blaine behind the neck and searing their lips together. _What's wrong with me?_ Kurt was not usually aroused by dirty, sweaty boys, in fact, he usually found them to be absolutely repugnant. But then, of course, Blaine wasn't just any dirty, sweaty boy.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked in surprise as their lips parted, seeing the fire in Kurt's eyes.

"No one is supposed to look good in coveralls, Blaine Anderson," Kurt asserted, his voice low and thick with desire as his hands trailed down Blaine's back. "It's against the laws of nature," Kurt said as he reached curve of Blaine's back, "and fashion." Kurt's fingers dug into the swell of his boyfriend's ass, colliding their hips and lips. Kurt drinking down the delicious noise he earned.

Blaine clawed at Kurt's back, enjoying but unwilling to give in completely.

"Kurt...Kurt," Blaine pleaded as Kurt's tongue traced his ear. He could feel Kurt smile.

"Yes, Blaine," he replied nonchalantly.

"Your dad, Kurt."

"Calm down, Blaine. I'm just kissing you," Kurt teased, no hint of the urgency that was consuming Blaine evident in his voice. Blaine bit his bottom lip hard to stifle his moan as Kurt sucked lightly the pulse of his neck and ground his hips against Blaine's. As tightly pressed as they were, it was clear both of them were anything but calm.

Kurt covered Blaine's mouth with his own, assaulting his lips until Blaine released the bottom one from between his teeth and Kurt sucked it into his mouth, softly licking the worried flesh. Letting go, Kurt pressed a butterfly kiss to the corner of his boyfriend's blossomed lips. He leaned his forehead to Blaine's, getting lost in his eyes as their breathing returned to normal, want still tingling in their veins.

Then, as if absolutely nothing had happened, Kurt pushed away, handing Blaine a clipboard and instructing him to check items off as Kurt shelved them. Kurt made quite a show of bending and flexing and stretching as he lifted the different parts into place. Blaine finding it necessary to stare harder and longer at the clipboard than should have been needed, wishing that he could take in Kurt's flirty actions and then just take him, but realizing that there had probably never been a more inappropriate time.

Inventory finished and a few more kisses shared, they made their way back to find Burt in his office.

"All done," Kurt said laying the clipboard on his father's desk.

"Thank you," Burt said looking up. "I'll put these in the computer later. Let's go home and get cleaned up, then I will buy you boys some lunch."

XXXX

"Thank you again for lunch, Mr. Hummel."

"You are welcome, Blaine," Burt said calmly for the third time. "What do you boys have planned for the afternoon?"

"Blaine and I are going to work on packing up my room," Kurt explained taking a sip of his water. "There is no way I am letting anyone else to pack my clothes."

"Trust me, kid. No one else wants that kind of responsibility," Burt replied, looking fondly on his son.

XXXX

"So what can I do?" Blaine asked from where he had settled on Kurt's bed, legs crossed Indian style, his back against the wall. He'd been watching Kurt meticulously pack the items from his closet, choosing either to hang the item in the movable armoire or fold it with tissue paper and stack it gingerly in a box. Kurt looked up from the sweater he was studying, replacing it on the hanger and bounding across the room into Blaine's personal space.

"Just sitting here, looking sexy is working well for me," Kurt winked, leaning their faces close together.

_My god, Kurt has gotten bold._ _Was this really the same boy who used to blush when our hands would brush against each other's?_

Blaine tried to hold on to his quickly unraveling composure. "I just thought that there might be something that I could do to help. I know you probably don't want me touching your clothes, but maybe there is something else?"

"You know you are allowed to touch my clothes, Blaine." Kurt grasped Blaine's hand in his, pressing Blaine's palm against his thigh, then dragging it up to his hip. Blaine sucked in a hard breath, unable to keep his hand from wrapping around the bone and pressing into Kurt's flesh. Blaine's heart was pounding and he was wishing they were anywhere but on Kurt's bed with his door open and Burt right upstairs.

Kurt hummed against his lips, his hand trailing up Blaine's thigh. Blaine shifted uncomfortably and Kurt relented, rolling off of Blaine to sit next to him with a frustrated sigh.

He twinned their hands together, staring at Blaine like he was edible and Kurt was starving.

"I hate not being able to touch you," Kurt confessed. "It's just so _hard._" Kurt accented the last word by pulling Blaine's hand to rest over his crotch.

"Trust me, Kurt," Blaine sighed, pulling their hands into his lap. "I know exactly how _hard_ it is."

They had gotten so proficient at not getting caught by their roommates with their hands down each other's pants that it seemed reasonable that they could pull off the same feat here (or maybe that was just the hormones talking). But there was something about the possibility of being caught by Burt doing _that_, that stopped them both. While being caught by their roommates would be horribly embarrassing, being caught by Burt would be something else altogether.

"You can pack up the things from the shelf over there," Kurt said, rising from the bed and gesturing to the shelf in the corner.

"Okay," Blaine accepted, climbing off the bed to retrieve a box.

Blaine scanned the titles of the meticulously organized CDs and DVDs. He had been in Kurt's room before, but had never really had the chance to spend much time perusing the contents. He smiled as the title of musical after musical passed before his eyes.

"Do you mind if I put one of these on?" Blaine asked, indicating one of the CDs. Kurt looked up and suddenly realized that music was what had been missing this whole time.

"Sure. You'll have to use Finn's stereo though, I got rid of mine when I got my iPod."

Blaine slipped the disc into the stereo, turning to watch Kurt's reaction as he pressed the play button. Kurt turned to look at his boyfriend upon hearing the opening notes.

"Good choice," he commented.

Blaine crossed the room and kissed Kurt softly on the cheek. "I know how much you like the Sound of Music."

XXXX

_You need someone older an wiser  
Telling you what to do  
I am seventeen going on eighteen  
I'll take care of you_

Blaine's voice was overpowering the music coming from the stereo as he finally closed the distance between he and Kurt, wrapping his arms around Kurt from behind. Kurt had been listening to Blaine sing, completely aware that Blaine had forgotten his task and was moving across the room toward him, but he tried to remain coy, pretending not to notice until Blaine wrapped his arms around him. Kurt spun in his arms, brushing their noses together as he moved away to pick up Liesl's part.

_I am sixteen going on seventeen  
I know that I'm naive  
Fellows I meet may tell me I'm sweet  
And willingly I believe_

Kurt sauntered around the room, looking over his shoulder to hold Blaine's gaze as Blaine followed him, allowing him to come close before moving away again and again. Blaine pursued his boyfriend, laughing to himself at the words of the song. Kurt was anything but naive, innocent, timid, or shy, and he certainly didn't _need_ Blaine to tell him what to do.

_I need someone older and wiser  
Telling me what to do  
You are seventeen going on eighteen  
I'll depend on you _

Kurt allowed Blaine to catch up to him, turning to face him and tap him lightly on the nose as he sang the last word. Blaine grinned, taking Kurt in his arms and dancing them around for a moment before they forgot themselves and joined their lips together.

XXXX

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, back to the task of boxing items from the self. Kurt turned to look at Blaine as he held up an object in question. "A cassette player?"

Kurt had purposefully kept that old cassette player when he got rid of his stereo, hiding in on the shelf behind his books.

"Yeah," Kurt said, trying to sound noncommittal.

Blaine's face quirked in confusion. "You got rid of your CD player, but you kept your tape player?"

"Yes. I can play CDs on my computer and load them all onto my iPod. I can't do that with my tapes." It wasn't really the whole truth, but it would suffice for now. Kurt knew exactly why he kept his tape player, and maybe by the end of the night he would let Blaine know too.

"Oh," Blaine nodded. He scanned the shelf, then the rest of the room trying to figure out where Kurt's tapes were, but thought the better of asking.

When Burt came to the top of the stairs several hours later, he found his son and his son's boyfriend wrapped in each other's arms. Dancing. He watched for a moment as the couple moved quickly around the room, _Shall We Dance_ playing in the background, the two boys' faces consumed with smiles and laughter, their eyes never leaving each other. Burt started to make his way loudly down the stairs before the song could end and he risked them all being in a more awkward situation. The two boys jumping apart when they noticed his presence. Burt appreciated their respectful action, happy that dancing was all they were doing when he came to the door.

"How's it going down here?" he asked surveying the disarray.

"Pretty good, I think," Kurt responded as Blaine moved to turn off the music. "I'm pretty much done with my clothes and Blaine got my self packed up, so I don't think it will be too much longer." Kurt realized, of course, that they would probably be done if they hadn't taken so many breaks to sing, and dance, and kiss.

Burt nodded. "You boys ready for some dinner?"

"Yes, sir," Blaine said eagerly. The Hummel men shared a knowing smile. Blaine was always eager to eat, and sometimes Kurt wondered if he wasn't even more ravenous than his step-brother.

"Pizza okay, Kurt?"

Usually Kurt would roll his eyes and insist on something healthier for himself and his father, but he was tired from working all day and he didn't really feel like cooking and he had to admit that pizza did sound pretty good right at the moment.

"Sure. I'll throw together a salad to go with it."

"I'll help," Blaine added, following Kurt out of the room.

XXXX

Kurt sighed frustratedly, looking at the screen of his phone. Another text message, this time from Mercedes. A picture of the New Directions together at some fancy New York eatery. He knew that his friends were just trying to include him in their adventure, sending him pictures of themselves in Times Square and Central Park and all dressed up for their competition. But Kurt could no longer contain his jealousy. It should have been him. And if he hadn't been chased out of his school by a bully who threatened his life, it would have. Or if the Warblers had won at Regionals (and they easily could have), it would have been him _and Blaine_.

Kurt jammed the phone back into his pocket with a huff, Blaine's hand finding his.

"Next year, Kurt. Next year it will be us. You and me. Next year we will be in New York."

XXXX

After dinner Kurt let Blaine in on a bit more of his crazy, delving into the boxes under his bed. He let Blaine see it all: the bejeweled Lady Gaga heels (_Oh, so these are the infamous ten inch heels? How did you even walk in these Kurt?_), the wedding magazines (_You weren't kidding when you said you loved weddings!)_, even Kurt's tiara collection (_I can see why you like them, they are so sparkly. Which one is your favorite?_). Blaine was wonderful about everything, never once raising an eyebrow or making Kurt feel anything but completely loved and accepted.

It was a good place to be when he pulled out the final box.

He opened the box and started gingerly brushing his fingers over the contents. He was transported instantly and Blaine could see Kurt shift away from him, but he wasn't really sure why.

Then Kurt started to talk, low and ethereal.

"These were my mother's things," he started simply, pulling a picture out of the box and showing it to Blaine. "See. Here is one of my favorite pictures of my mom and me. I think I was about three or four."

"Your mom looks beautiful and you are so cute," Blaine cooed, trying to keep the mood light.

Kurt smiled weakly, starting to lose himself to the pain, unable to find a full smile. He pulled the next item from the box.

"This is the necklace that I made for her in kindergarten. I remember how proud I was because I worked really hard on it, using only the prettiest beads. I matched the colors to one of Mom's favorite dresses and she would wear it proudly each time she wore that dress."

Blaine's lips quirked at the tenderness in Kurt's voice, the fondness he had for his mother. Kurt had been blessed with truly amazing parents.

Kurt lovingly caressed each memory, sharing it with Blaine. Blaine's heart vacillated between taking on the sadness of Kurt's loss, the awe of his strength, and the nearly overwhelming gratitude that Kurt was sharing his most sacred of memories with Blaine.

Kurt's voice cracked and went up an octave as he surveyed his memories sorted carefully onto the floor next to the box.

"It's amazing the way that you can put someone's whole life into one little box," he mused.

There were only two items left in the box. Kurt took a steadying breath and pulled out a sheer blue scarf, laying it across one hand and running his fingers across it. He sucked in a strangled breath, his body trembling involuntarily.

Blaine tried to hold himself together as he watched the strength of Kurt's reaction, his tears starting to slide down his flushed cheeks. Blaine could see that Kurt was reliving some terrible memory. He wanted to move to him, throw his arms around Kurt and drink in the pain, absorb it into his own body. But Kurt was somewhere else, awash in memories that Blaine could only wonder about and he didn't want to pull Kurt back from those memories until he was ready.

Kurt opened his mouth, but no words came. How could he explain what he was holding in his hands?

"They were just taking things, Blaine, after the funeral," he choked. "And Dad was letting them and I... I didn't understand it at the time, I didn't understand that they were trying to help my dad...he had been through so much already and he had to take care of me, but they just kept putting all of her things in boxes like they were trying to erase her from our lives... and I, I was so scared so I sneaked into their room when no one was watching and I took what I wanted for myself. I was afraid that if I didn't, it was all going to be gone... she was going to be all gone." His voice was just above a whisper, tears running a river down his face as he clutched the scarf to his chest, looking down and folding himself around it. It still smelled like Mom.

Blaine placed his hand lightly on Kurt's back and when he leaned in to the touch, Blaine slid his hip to meet Kurt's, facing him, and welcomed him into his arms.

Kurt sobbed brokenly, burying his face in Blaine's shoulder and clutching to the scarf.

Blaine knew that this move was going to be difficult for Kurt. He was leaving his childhood home, leaving the memories of his mom. Moving was dragging up all kinds of memories that Kurt had tried to forget. Blaine could feel the wetness of Kurt's tears soaking into his shirt, he moved one of his hands to cover Kurt's where they were clutching at the scarf, squeezing lightly, still holding Kurt firmly to him with the other hand around his back.

In that moment with Kurt's weight pressing against him, Blaine realized that these were Kurt's demons. Kurt's fight may not have left him with physical scars the way that Blaine's had, but they were every bit as deep and painful. Even when the scars healed, the demons never truly went away, never completely stopped talking, and the mere thought of that time in their lives, was enough to bring them each to tears. They both held their pain inside, never wanting it to see the light of day, never wanting to acknowledge it in hopes that they could make it not be so. They were both fighters in a silent war, damaged by unfortunate circumstances of the world, but now they were no longer alone in their fight.

They sat huddled together on Kurt's floor until they heard Burt shuffling in the hallway. Kurt dried his tears with the back of his hand and quickly replaced the items in the box, covering the final object. He caught the clock with his eyes, realizing that his father was probably headed to bed which meant Blaine would have to find his place on the couch instead of wrapped around Kurt. Kurt really, really wished Blaine didn't have to go.

XXXX

Blaine's eyes flew open, startled. Disoriented he searched the dark for a moment before realizing where he was. Letting out a heavy breath, he rolled onto his side, pulling the blanket over his shoulders. He stared into the dark, searching for any sign of what had awoken him.

Then he heard it. A very faint sound, hardly distinguishable from the silence. His body sat itself up, pushing back the blanket. As if pulled by some invisible tether, Blaine traced the path to Kurt's door as quietly as possible. Opening it, the sound grew louder and Blaine moved faster down the steps.

Burt shook his head, turning over to look at the clock. 2:07 AM. The commotion in the hall had been unmistakeable and Burt was not looking forward to what he was about to do. He wanted to trust Kurt and Blaine, disappointed that it seemed he could not. He hoisted himself from the bed, making his way down the hall to where Kurt's door stood slightly ajar. As he reached the door he stilled, the sound emanating from the room stopping him in his tracks. His heart seized in his chest.

_Like a bolt out of the blue,_

_Fate steps in and sees you through,_

_When you wish upon a star,_

_Your dreams come true._

Kurt shook with emotion, overtaken by the weight of a loss he still suffered. Blaine scrambled into the bed, wrapping himself carefully around Kurt, holding him firmly, Kurt's back to Blaine's chest. Kurt began to cry harder, no longer trying to stifle his sobs. Safe in Blaine's arms he let himself go. Again.

Burt was stunned. It had been years since he had heard Elizabeth's voice. Immediately he was taken back. He could see her, auburn hair lit up by the moonlight rocking slowly back and forth, staring down at her perfect angel, love filling her stunning blue eyes. Many nights he would stand in the doorway and watch her as she stroked their little miracle lovingly and sang softly to him, Burt's heart filling far beyond it's capacity. Lizzie couldn't stand to put her baby down, not while he was still awake and being the intense baby that he was, sometimes it would take hours before Kurt would finally drift off to sleep. If ever his mother would stop singing, he would cry. Eventually Burt realized that he could relieve his wife sometimes by taking Kurt, rocking him lovingly in his arms as his gorgeous wife sang softly over and over. His beautiful baby staring up at him with wide blue eyes and eventually settling at the sound of his mother's voice, drifting off to sleep at the sight of his father's smile.

At some point they had gotten the idea to record Lizzie's voice so that they could play the tape to comfort Kurt when he cried. Burt had completely forgotten about the tape. He had no idea that Kurt still had it.

The sound of Kurt's sob broke his reverie and he peeked through the open doorway, barely able to make out two bodies huddled together in Kurt's bed. He immediately tore his eyes away, feeling like an intruder on their intimacy. There was no danger here. Blaine was doing the right thing. Blaine was comforting Kurt in a way that Burt couldn't. Kurt was letting Blaine hold him while he sobbed, while he was vulnerable. And for a moment Burt was struck by the weight of that.

Not able to handle the sound of his son's brokenness any longer, Burt made his way quietly back to his room, closing the door behind him and allowing the tears to slide over his face.

"Mommy loves you, Kurt," his mother's voice said tenderly. "You will always be my perfect little angel. You will always be my baby."

_Baby mine don't you cry_

_Baby mine dry your eyes_

_Rest your head close to my heart_

_Never to part, baby of mine_

Blaine held Kurt tight, wordless as his mother's voice filled the air. Elizabeth's voice was breathtaking, just like Kurt's. Kurt shuddered, sucking in a harsh breath. Blaine wanted to raise his hand to Kurt's cheek to wipe away his tears, but he didn't want to release his grasp. The cassette player, the cassette laying lonely at the bottom of his mother's box, the tape that Blaine dared not ask about and Kurt hadn't had time to explain, it was all coming together.

Kurt felt grounded by Blaine's touch, all at once in the present and the past. Images of his mother flooded his mind. He remembered vividly how her voice used to soothe him instead of bringing him to tears. He remembered all of the times when he would slip the tape into his Walkman and lay on the floor of his parents' room, the drawers to her dresser open as he let her voice wash over him and make him feel like she was still there somehow, when he knew all too well that she was gone. He turned to the tape over and over again when he missed her, when times got tough, when he needed strength. As he grew he wondered if it was crazy to listen to his dead mother's voice singing him lullabies, and he began to turn to the tape less and less. He tried to no longer rely on her, but to try to find her strength within himself.

After a long while, Kurt shifted, rolling over to face Blaine. Blaine surveyed his tear stained face, the watery trails glistening in the darkness. His hand found Kurt's cheek, the tears starting to slow even as the music continued. Kurt clasped his hand over Blaine's, finally raising his eyes. The look made Blaine's heart ache in his chest. How he wanted to pull Kurt even closer and kiss all of his pain away.

"Thank you," Kurt breathed, his voice shaky and hoarse from crying.

"I love you," Blaine returned.

Kurt seemed so fragile and vulnerable in Blaine's arms, far from his strong, fierce boyfriend.

Kurt sucked in air, his gasp sounded like he was in pain. "I miss her," his voice broke and he choked on his tears, "so much sometimes."

Blaine replaced his arm around his boyfriend tightening fiercely. He didn't know what to say. There was nothing he could do to change the situation. Blaine felt powerless.

"I know," Blaine's voice was steady, reassuring, not betraying the emotions running right under the surface.

Another silence passed as Kurt tried to regain himself, Blaine rubbing random patterns across his back. Kurt snuggled even deeper into their embrace. Kurt was thankful. So thankful for having someone in his life who loved him, who held him when he cried, who didn't always expect him to be strong. Someone he could lean on and count on. Kurt was thankful for Blaine.

Just like when he was a child, Kurt fell asleep wrapped in the arms of a man who loved him, listening to his mother's voice. Blaine stayed and held him. Kurt never seemed to settle, restless in his sleep like he was trying to fight the confines of reality. He whimpered, a few small tears escaping his closed eyes. Blaine pulled him closer, squeezed him tighter, kissed softly at his cheeks or eyelids or forehead, and Kurt would calm for a while. Blaine finally extracted himself when he felt he dare not stay any longer, reluctantly making his way back to the couch and listening like a hawk for any movements among the Hummel men.

When they all awoke, later in the morning than any of them had anticipated, they moved slowly, bleary eyed, seeming as if a good portion of their life had been drained from them. Burt was pleased to see that Blaine was back on the couch, though, given the circumstances, he was ready to go easy on them had that not been the case. He appreciated that Blaine was respectful of his rules, even in the face of a difficult situation.

Two quiet cups of coffee each and the boys were on their way, Kurt hugging his dad a little longer, a little tighter than usual.

As they made their way out of town, Kurt made a hard left turn Blaine hadn't remembered him making before, taking them down a road that Blaine didn't recognize, seemingly away from their usual route. He looked to Kurt for an explanation, but Kurt was focused on driving and seemingly unaware of Blaine's stare. He wondered if maybe Kurt had a forgotten corner of another park that he wanted to get lost in with Blaine, but he didn't look excited or happy. He looked sullen, distance behind his eyes.

Kurt turned right and they passed under a large stone arch. Blaine read the words inscribed silently to himself, _Woodlawn Cemetery._ Blaine's heart caught in his throat, a momentary wave of panic sweeping over him, ice running through his veins.

When they parked, Kurt got out of the car without a word, still seeming to be lost between reality and somewhere else entirely. He walked in front of the car, turning back to meet Blaine's eyes as he sat dumbstruck in the passenger seat. He motioned Blaine to him with his hand and Blaine quickly exited the car, following closely behind Kurt as he made his way up a small hill, never looking back.

Kurt walked among the rows of headstones, following his well known path and sinking to his knees when he arrived. Blaine faltered for a moment, then mimicked Kurt's position, kneeling close but not touching Kurt. After a moment, Kurt let out a painful sigh and slid his hand over Blaine's. Blaine turned his palm to meet Kurt's, binding their fingers together and leaning toward Kurt until their shoulders met and he could feel the tension in Kurt's form. Kurt's head bowed, his other hand resting on his thigh, eyes fixed on some point near the ground. He sat motionless, not crying, not talking, barely breathing for a long time.

Even when an early afternoon shower began to fall, they sat as unmoving as the stone markers all around them. Kurt's mind was all but blank, just attuning to the feeling of the wind (and rain) on his skin, the feeling of Blaine's hand in his, the pain in his heart.

Blaine's, on the other hand, was consumed with an unending stream of thoughts. Should he say something? Was there something else he could do? What was Kurt thinking? Blaine would hold vigil at Kurt's side for as long as he needed. He would be his steady rock until Kurt indicated he wanted him to be something else.

Blaine ventured to glance at his boyfriend, the sight of him like a knife to the heart. His eyes were bloodshot even though he hadn't been crying and he looked exhausted. His beautiful angel: wet, ashen skinned, and heartbroken.

Kurt caught Blaine's eyes on him, turning to look at Blaine for a moment as if he was surprised to see him there. Blaine's hand was his tether to this world, but he wasn't used to having Blaine there next to him. Blaine wanted to haul him up and say that it was time to go, barely being able to stand seeing Kurt like this, but then Kurt tightened his grip on Blaine's hand and Blaine relented.

Kurt returned his eyes to his mother's name, finally speaking in a meek voice.

"Mom, this is Blaine."

XXXX

**In the next episode: Moving Day is finally here**

**Songs:**

**Sixteen Going on Seventeen – The Sound of Music**

**Shall We Dance – The King and I**

**When You Wish Upon a Star – Disney's Pinocchio**

**Baby Mine – Disney's Dumbo (You might want to check out the version by Allison Krauss. Her version is what I heard when writing that scene.)**


	19. You Can't Go Home Again

**This chapter is a bit on the shorter side (as compared to others in this fic), but the next one is shaping up to be another one of epic length (it may even be split into two). Hope you enjoy!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**The songs are in the footnote and I don't own the characters.**

XXXX

Blaine leaned through the door and pressed a warm cup into his boyfriend's hand, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Thank you," Kurt smiled, sipping his coffee and taking in the wall of khakis and polo shirts behind Blaine.

"Of course," his boyfriend returned.

"Good morning," Kurt greeted the other boys. "Thank you for coming."

"Our pleasure, Kurt," Wes offered.

"Absolutely," David agreed.

"The Warblers are like brothers," Nick explained.

"We take care of each other," Jeff added.

"Come in, come in," Kurt said stepping back against the door and ushering them inside, Carole meeting them as they entered.

"Hello boys," she greeted brightly.

"Good morning, Mrs. Hummel!"

Carole grinned at the handsome bunch of impeccably mannered young men.

"These are for you from all of us," Nick said as he stepped forward and handed Carole a mixed bouquet.

Carole's face lit up. "Thank you!"

"This too," David said placing an envelope in her hands. "A little housewarming gift from the Warblers."

Carole floundered a bit in shock, turning to Kurt, who had his hand entwined with Blaine's.

"Carole, this is Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff," he said indicating each boy.

"I hope that you are all ready to work," Burt said walking up behind his wife and putting his arm around her shoulders, sizing up the young men.

"Yes, of course, Mr. Hummel. That is why we are here," Wes confirmed.

Burt raised an eyebrow upon inspection.

"We all brought work clothes, sir," Blaine explained. But they were prep school boys after all and there was a protocol to follow when going to a friend's house for the first time.

"That's good," Burt laughed. "You boys hungry?"

"No sir, we ate on the way," Blaine answered for the group.

"Well come in and make yourself comfortable. I don't suppose we will see my step-son for at least another hour."

XXXX

"I'll just drive up Saturday morning then," Blaine said, looking lovingly at his boyfriend. "I understand that your dad wants your last Friday night dinner at your old home to be just the four of you."

"You guys are going to be gone again this weekend?" Wes asked in surprise.

"Yeah. My parents are moving on Saturday," Kurt said, turning his attention to Wes.

"You need any help?" David asked.

"Um," Kurt thought quickly, "I don't think so. Finn is supposed to be recruiting the guys from New Directions to help move furniture."

"Still, though, it can't hurt to have a few extra pairs of hands," Nick offered. "Many hands make light work."

"I really don't want to put you guys out. Lima isn't exactly close."

"You are not putting us out, Kurt," Wes said sincerely. "What time do you need us there?"

"It really isn't necessary, but thank you."

"No. We insist. What time, Kurt?"

Kurt smiled heartily, seeing no point in arguing with Wes once he had made up his mind.

"I know my dad wants to get started pretty early, but then Finn doesn't usually see the light of day much before noon on the weekend," Kurt rambled tapping his finger to his chin. "Maybe around 9?"

"We'll be there at 8," Wes decided, turning his focus to the other boys. "Ready to leave at 6."

The gentlemen nodded their heads, used to taking direction from Wes. Blaine rolling his eyes for Kurt's benefit, drawing a smirk to his boyfriend's face.

"You in, Jeff?" David asked his quiet friend.

Jeff's eyes widened and he looked to the couple for confirmation. When they both nodded, Jeff smiled.

"Yes, I'm in."

XXXX

Kurt introduced the Warblers three more times that morning. First to Finn when he lumbered up the stairs, rubbing sleep from his eyes an hour later. Then to Puck, Mike, Tina, and Sam when they arrived. And a little later to Rachel and Mercedes.

The morning went by in a flurry of activity, the contents of the house quickly disappearing into the moving truck. Kurt orchestrated and managed everyone, clipboard firmly in-hand, tasking the ladies with boxing the few remaining incidentals then sending them over to the new house with some boxes of kitchen items to unpack. He directed the two groups of boys on which pieces to load first and watched his father like a hawk.

"He is not to lift _anything_," Kurt was sure to tell everyone. Everyone was very good at saying, "Here Mr. Hummel, let me take that for you," by the end of the day. Burt looked at his son in appreciation and handed over each item.

Everyone worked together in concert, the New Directions boys taking the less delicate pieces, the Warblers taking the more delicate ones.

"Be extra careful with this one," Blaine instructed as he, Nick and Jeff got ready to carry Elizabeth's dresser out of the house.

Kurt gasped a little as they passed him in the hallway, stilling his tongue from reminding them to be careful.

"We've got it, babe," Blaine reassured over his shoulder as they continued. Kurt melted on the spot, tilting his head to the side to admire the way that Blaine's arms strained under the weight of the dresser, the way Blaine's muscles were visible through the back of his shirt where it clung to the sweat that had collected across his shoulder blades, the way his jeans hugged the curve of his butt.

He licked his lips subconsciously, catching the smiles of David and Wes as they rounded the corner and took in his expression.

"Enjoying the view?" David teased.

Before he knew it the house was empty, and as everyone piled into cars to head to the new house, Kurt walked through the space looking for anything that had been left behind. He found himself standing in the stillness of the living room, in a haze. _It's funny, _he thought to himself, _the way that a space so full of memories can feel so empty._ The people and things were gone, the life drained, all that remained were walls and carpet and air. But still something held him there, taking it all in one last time.

He felt the hand come to rest on his shoulder, the strong presence next to him as they stood silently together.

Then finally the other man spoke, "It's time to go now."

Kurt took in a deep breath and let it out slowly bending down to pick up the one remaining box at his feet. He leaned his head onto his father's shoulder and let Burt lead him out of the house.

XXXX

When they arrived, the new house was humming with teenage energy, most of the items that had been loaded into various cars and trucks already making their way into the house. They threw open the back of the moving truck and began the whole process in reverse.

Assuring Kurt that they had the situation well under control, Burt and Carole sent Kurt off to the store to procure some snacks, deciding that feeding the hungry mob of teenagers was the least that they could do as a means of payment.

"Marshmallows? Really Blaine?" Rachel asked, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Why was it that you needed to come with us exactly?" Kurt snipped, the bitch having returned to his tone, taking the package from his boyfriend and setting it in the cart.

"I certainly wasn't going to let two _boys_ decide on all of the snacks for the evening," Rachel replied, looking pointedly at Blaine.

"But one of those boys is me, Rachel," Kurt deadpanned.

Rachel's expression turned... apologetic? Kurt puzzled.

"I just thought that you guys could use some help," she explained, her confidence obviously wavering.

_Yes, _Kurt thought, _because god forbid I get a few minutes alone with my boyfriend._

"Thank you, Rachel," Blaine offered, taking in Kurt's bitch stare as it turned to him. Blaine shrugged slightly. Rachel smiled.

Kurt stopped to peruse the salsa selection, picky as he was about nearly everything that he ate.

"We'll get the chips and meet you on the next aisle," Rachel said. Kurt dismissed her with a wave of his hand, reading the label of the jar he held in his grasp. "Come on, Blaine," Rachel said happily, looping her arm through his as he pushed the cart away from his boyfriend.

"So, Blaine," Rachel began as they rounded the corner, "you and Kurt seem pretty serious about each other."

Blaine nodded, unsure of where this conversation was going.

"It's nice to see. Kurt needed someone like you... he's been all alone for so long."

Blaine smiled. "Well, he isn't alone anymore."

"I can see that," Rachel said, something playful behind her eyes. Finding themselves in front of the chip display she stopped.

"Rachel, dear, how are you?" Rachel turned to see familiar face approaching.

"Good, thank you, Mrs. Mittler."

"And who is this handsome young man? Someone special, dear?" Mrs. Mittler asked, eying Blaine, who smiled nervously.

Rachel laughed softly. "No. This is my friend, Blaine."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am," Blaine said extending his hand.

Mrs. Mittler shook his hand, obviously impressed.

"You too, Blaine. I don't remember seeing you around here before?"

"Blaine attends Dalton Academy in Westerville," Rachel explained.

"Oh," Mrs. Mittler replied, lots of meaning implied in that single syllable as she continued to scrutinize Blaine.

Kurt rounded the corner taking in the scene from afar, frustration burning under his skin as _his_ boyfriend was mistaken for Rachel's. He walked confidently up to the group, setting the salsa he had chosen into the cart.

"Oh, good afternoon, Kurt," Mrs. Mittler said, obviously straining under the weight of her forced kindness.

"Afternoon," Kurt returned, equally strained. Blaine smiled happily at him, disentangling his elbow from Rachel's and brushing the back of his hand against Kurt's questioningly. Kurt slid his palm against Blaine's, threading their fingers together. The three teenagers smiled, Kurt and Blaine at each other, Rachel at the couple, then returned their eyes to the older woman.

Mrs. Mittler's jaw had gone lax, staring in some sort of wide-eyed disbelief. "Oh, I, uh," she faltered. "I'll see you at temple, Rachel dear," Mrs. Mittler finished, completely disregarding the boys.

Rachel nodded as the older woman turned away leaving the three teenagers standing together.

"So what else do we need?" Rachel turned, pushing the cart in the opposite direction and continuing down the aisle.

The boys lost themselves in each other's eyes for a moment. They tightened around the hand that they held in their own as sign of their strength and connection, feeling exposed. Even though they held hands every day at Dalton, that was a different world, one free from judgment. Out in the real world it still felt uncomfortable. They dropped their grasp and followed Rachel.

XXXX

The ghost of warm breath set Kurt's nerves on fire, a lick of heat running through him. Blaine's arms wrapped around him from behind, pressing his lips to the back of Kurt's neck. Kurt hummed at the touch, placing the hanger he was holding on the bar in his closet.

"Hey gorgeous," Blaine cooed.

"Hey," Kurt said, leaning into Blaine's kiss.

Blaine's hands ran down, teasing up under the hem of Kurt's shirt, pressing into the bare skin of his stomach and pushing him back against Blaine.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked lowly, his composure starting to flit away as Blaine's lips continued to run along the side of his neck.

"Kurt," Blaine breathed low and hot against his neck, full of want.

"But everyone is around," Kurt protested, not even trying to pull away.

"Then maybe they won't miss us." Blaine was treading on dangerous ground, and he knew it, but Kurt had been playing deliciously coy all day and Blaine just couldn't take it anymore.

"I need to touch you," Blaine whispered into his skin, his fingers grazing lightly just under the waistband of Kurt's pants. Kurt's hands reached back, fingers threading through Blaine's hair in silent agreement. He let Blaine continue to assault his neck and run fingers over his skin before he realized how exposed they were standing in the middle of his room with the door open.

Kurt walked them together toward his bathroom, Blaine keeping step as he went. Concealing themselves behind the closed door, Kurt spun in his love's arms, catching Blaine's lust blown pupils and losing his breath. The distance between their lips closed quickly, Kurt instantly swept away by the feeling of Blaine pressed to him as they raced against getting caught. Blaine's hand slid low on his back and slipped farther under the waistband of Kurt's underwear until he was cupping the curve of warm flesh in his palm. Kurt's head fell forward onto Blaine's shoulder as he did his best to quiet the noises he was making at Blaine's touch. Kurt's hands settled across Blaine's warm skin underneath his shirt, one palming and grasping across the middle of his back, the other slung low, his pinkie tucked just under Blaine's waistband. Kurt clutched Blaine to him as their bodies started rocking together, quickly finding their rhythm, mouths realigning.

Kurt's back found the wall as Blaine took as step forward, pressing up against him. Blaine's tongue traced Kurt's lips, then moved heavily across his jaw, his hands sliding around to grasp Kurt's hips harshly and press them back against the wall. Blaine breathed Kurt in, losing himself in the heat of their bodies pressed together, Kurt's warm skin molding around the press of his fingers, his small punctuated inhales. Blaine fell to his knees, hands pushing up Kurt's shirt as his eyes dragged over the length of his body.

"God Kurt," Blaine breathed, worshiping the sight above him, desire surging through his body.

Kurt's eyes flew wide, his heart feeling like it was ready to pound out of his chest. The sight of Blaine on his _knees_ in front of him quickly unraveling any shred of composure.

_Tell me 'no'! _Blaine's brain screamed. _Please tell me 'no.' _Blaine grasped Kurt's thigh firmly with his left hand, holding his shirt up with the right._ Oh please, Kurt, tell me 'no' so that I have to get a hold of myself._ He looked into Kurt's eyes, finding desire burning in the deep blue pools, Kurt's tongue peeking out and sliding across his lower lip. _Fuck._ Blaine's lips met the pale expanse of stomach, placing butterfly kisses around Kurt's navel. His kisses quickly turned from soft to wet, and before either one could register it, Blaine was sucking a bit of Kurt's skin between his lips. Blaine's mouth moved lower and lower, pulled by some invisible force, chin rubbing across Kurt where his pants were straining, as his fingers worked the button on his boyfriend's jeans.

Kurt's head fell back against the wall with a thunk, his hand coming up to cover his mouth, attempting to contain the noises that were trying to escape. The sound of Kurt's head hitting the wall drew Blaine's eyes upward. Finding Kurt with his hand clasped over his mouth, head back and eyes closed, Blaine quickly regained the ability to think, his head falling forward to lean against Kurt's hip, confused. Kurt looked beautiful and wanton, and god, how he loved that he could make Kurt look like that, but he didn't want this. He didn't want Kurt above him struggling to keep himself together, worrying about getting caught, swallowing the noises his body wanted to make. Blaine wanted him to let go, to hear him and feel him shuddering uninhibitedly at his touch. He wanted to lay Kurt out underneath him, to trace his body with a careful hand, to bring Kurt right to the edge and hold him there as long as possible before letting him fall.

Blaine stood to meet Kurt eye to eye as Kurt's eyes opened. He kissed the back of his boyfriend's hand softly where it still covered his mouth, brushing his thumb over the blush that was coloring his cheeks.

"You are beautiful when you blush," he whispered. Kurt let out a small chuckle, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and pulling their lips together.

The kisses continued soft and sweet for several minutes, hands sliding across each other's backs, just enjoying the slip and press and drag of the other boy. Blaine reached between them and buttoned Kurt's jeans.

Kurt wanted to ask Blaine why he stopped, but he already knew the answer. Blaine loved him, he wanted to do right by him, he wanted to make everything that they had special. And Blaine did not consider a hurried blow job while they were trying not to get caught by a house full of other people, worthy of their first time, no matter how much they both may have wanted it.

"I love you," they said in unison, smiles sweeping across their faces. Blaine wrapped around Kurt, lifting him away from the wall, trying to will their bodies to occupy the same space. Kurt returned the squeeze, feeling safe and happy in his boyfriend's arms. Blaine would do anything to keep that glow on Kurt's face.

Kurt's eyes darkened and he ran his hands down Blaine's back until, they hugged the curve of his jeans, dimpling the flesh. Blaine gasped and did the same to Kurt. They pressed their lips together, harder this time, letting their tongues move against each other, giggles coming intermittently as they licked and nipped at each other.

Breathless, and figuring that they had probably stolen far too much time already, they parted. Kurt peeked around the open door and finding no one in his room gestured to Blaine to follow him out of the bathroom. Blaine captured Kurt around the waist and kissed him forcefully one last time in the doorway.

When they opened their eyes, they were shocked to find another pair in the room. Staring hard at them.

"I'm, uh, I'm sorry, I, uh, I'm...," Jeff sputtered, looking nervous and shocked at the couple, setting down the box he was carrying.

Eyes darted rapidly as Kurt and Blaine moved apart, no one quite sure what to say.

_They are boyfriends. **Boyfriends**. They are in love and they do all of those things that people in love do with each other. They belong to each other. Blaine belongs to **Kurt.** He is in love with **Kurt. **Why did I have to walk in on them doing... whatever they were doing... to get it?_

"Thank you, Jeff," Kurt managed, head spinning, blood still pumping quickly through his veins.

The words hit Jeff, snapping him back from his thoughts. He nodded slightly and left the room without a word.

Kurt and Blaine returned their surprised expressions to each other.

"Well at least it wasn't your dad?" Blaine teased, sighing in relief.

"At least what wasn't his dad?" Burt asked, sticking his head in from the hall and eying them suspiciously.

Blaine froze.

"Nothing, Dad," Kurt said as nonchalantly as possible, quickly slipping on his act and waving his hand casually, moving to pretend like he was putting something away.

Burt looked back and forth between the pair. "Why don't you boys come down now?"

"Sure Dad."

XXXX

Pizza boxes, plastic cups, and endless bowls of snacks surrounded the group, filling every available inch of horizontal space as they finished their meal amongst much laughter. The conversation lulled for a moment, everyone sated, but not quite ready to move yet. The smiles throughout the group were infectious.

"I think we need to jam," Puck announced, heading out the door to retrieve his guitar. Blaine and Sam, wholeheartedly agreeing, followed him out the door, returning with three guitars and, sweeping away the empty plates, settled themselves on the edge of the coffee table. They began to play drawing the focus of the room.

_Give a little bit_

_Give a little bit of your love to me_

_Give a little bit_

_I'll give a little bit of my love to you_

The three boys harmonized flawlessly as they began to move to the rhythm, smiling as they started to get into the song.

_See the man with the lonely eyes,_

_Take his hand, you'll be surprised._

Kurt was drawn to his boyfriend, smiling at the words he sang. Blaine winked at him. He settled on the couch directly across from Blaine, joining in the song and staring unabashedly, Blaine warming under his gaze. Kurt swayed from side to side, putting on a show for his boyfriend as the rest of the room faded away.

_Now's the time that we need to share,_

_So send a smile, we're on our way back home_

Finn grabbed his girlfriend, dancing her around awkwardly, but happily, as they sang together. Mike danced with his girlfriend significantly less awkwardly, sharing heart eyes. The Warbler boys flanked Mercedes, clapping in time with the music and swaying side to side as the chorus picked up, a huge smile covering her face at their attention.

_So, give a little bit_

_Give a little bit of your love to me_

_Give a little bit_

_I'll give a little bit of my life for you_

Burt smiled taking in the scene momentarily as he passed by in the hall, not wanting to intrude, but unable to resist the song, humming to himself and earning a smile from Carole as he entered the kitchen and pressed a kiss to her lips, dancing her around in his arms.

_Cause I need to feel at home_

_Come along too_

Clapping hands and joyous voices collided as the song neared its conclusion, everyone looking around the room in appreciation of the company they found themselves in.

_Sing it tonight_

As the song came to an end, Blaine leaned over and pecked his boyfriend on the lips, earning "awws" and catcalls from the New Directions. Kurt and Blaine (and the Warblers) looked around confusedly unsure of what had garnered the reaction. The girls were smiling toothily, the boys cheering. _Had my friends really never seen me kiss my boyfriend before?_ Kurt thought back to the times they had all been together over the past three months and, yes, that had to be what it was. A mischievous smile crossed his face and he grabbed Blaine by the back of the neck and laid one firmly on his lips, leaving him breathless, getting even more reaction. The Warblers looked from one to another, laughing at the New Directions's reactions, seeing Kurt and Blaine kiss was so common place to them that it barely even registered anymore.

XXXX

"I'll see your M&M and raise you a marshmallow," Blaine said carefully, placing the items in the middle of the table.

Puck's eyebrows shot up in question.

"All right, Anderson. I call. What have you got?"

Blaine laid his cards on the table and Puck sighed, folding his cards in defeat. Blaine smiled, claiming the contents of the pot for himself, sorting them into piles.

"Who's up for another game?" Blaine smiled cheerfully, looking around the table at the New Directions boys and earning a groan. "What?"

"Why didn't you tell us your boyfriend was a card shark?" Mike asked, turning to see Kurt sitting, chatting quietly with the girls.

Kurt shrugged and smiled, "Didn't know."

"Yeah right," Puck admonished. "I'm sure you totally knew, he used you to bait us."

"Why do you think that we are over here?" David asked the boys at the table, indicating himself and his fellow Warblers where they were enthralled in a video game.

"Yeah, when the Warblers said they didn't want to play we really should have known," Mike observed, he, Sam, and Finn standing to go join the Warblers near the TV.

"Screw this," Puck huffed. "No one takes down Noah Puckerman. You're on Anderson, what do you say to double or nothing?"

Blaine looked back and forth between his stash and Puck's, surveying the noticeable size difference. "You're on."

Ten minutes later, Blaine plopped down next to Kurt with a large bowl in his arms.

"Help me eat the spoils of my victory?" Blaine offered, sliding a green M&M between Kurt's pink lips and causing the girls to swoon. Blaine held out the bowl and Rachel, Mercedes, and Tina each took a handful, thanking him. Kurt fished out a pretzel stick, nipping at it as he rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, returning to the conversation. Blaine watched Kurt speak, so beautiful and comfortable and happy. Kurt teased the pretzel between his lips as he listened to Rachel. Blaine's mouth fell embarrassingly open. He was sure he had never been more jealous of a pretzel.

XXXX

_Or at the high school dance, where we can find romance,_

_Thinking it might be lo-uh-uh-uh-uve_

Burt and Carole watched the scene from the doorway. A jumble of bodies, some dancing around the room, others seated to the side watching the mayhem, all singing. Kurt and Blaine, Finn and Rachel were taking the lead (unsurprisingly) all dancing together, singing loudly and wrapping up in each other's arms.

_We'll always be together_

_We'll always be together_

The performance went on in earnest, hand jiving, twirling, and all out silliness, the parental eyes going unnoticed. The whole group stood, clapping and moving toward the center of the room, joining together in a gigantic group hug, Kurt at the center, grinning furiously. Burt felt a bit of emotion welling up in his throat. Kurt deserved every bit of happiness he was experiencing. It had been a hard year.

Clapping from the entryway broke their revelry, the group looking up to see the adults smiling in the doorway. They all smiled, hanging together for a moment before moving to break apart.

"Us old folks are headed to bed now," Burt announced, sliding his arm around his wife's shoulders. "You kids have fun." He eyed the group, his son and step-son in particular, stating "Everyone sleeps in here tonight."

They all nodded in agreement, a chorus of "goodnight" coming from the group. Kurt walked over to give his father a hug, Burt whispering, "We're right down the hall," quietly between them. Kurt nodded, unsure of whether he meant, 'in case you need anything' or 'so don't try anything', and perhaps it was a little of both.

Several hours and a few more performances later, the television illuminated the darkness as the credits rolled. Every blanket, pillow, and sleeping bag in the house was laid out across the floor as thirteen teenage bodies came to rest. Kurt was flat on his back, Blaine next to him, Mercedes using his stomach as a pillow, one of Kurt's hands entwined in one of each of theirs. Rachel was snuggled in alongside Finn, Tina alongside Mike, Puck on the couch, Sam draped across the easy chair. The Warbler boys had formed a neat row of blankets toward the back of the room, laying parallel to each other and talking late into the night.

XXXX

The first morning in his new house, Kurt woke up with his best friend's head on his stomach and his boyfriend snuggled in beside him, face nestled into his shoulder, arm across his torso, having rolled over sometime in the night. Kurt smiled softly, turning to press a light kiss to Blaine's ear. Blaine hummed and shifted closer, Kurt grinned.

"Blaine," he whispered softly, trying not to awaken the others sleeping around them.

Blaine made a sound of recognition and turned his head to look at his boyfriend. Their heartbeats quickened as their eyes locked. Blaine closed the infinitesimal space between their lips for just a moment before returning to their stare. Then realizing where they were, he rolled onto his back, finding Kurt's hand with his own and continuing to look into his boyfriend's eyes until they heard others in the room starting to stir.

The teenagers filed out a few at a time as the morning dragged on. When they had said their goodbyes, the Warblers made their way outside. Blaine tossed the keys to his BMW over his shoulder to Wes with a very cocky, "Don't wait for us," as he fixed Kurt with a seductive stare. Kurt blushed to his hairline as their friends snickered and loaded into Blaine's car, speeding away. Kurt and Blaine scrambled into Kurt's car, Blaine's hands finding his boyfriend before they could reach their destination.

Their lips crashed together and they dug their fingers into each other as they tumbled into the backseat and freed themselves of their shirts and pants. Hands covered every inch of available skin, dipping into underwear and wrapping firmly, pumping as they panted into each other's mouths. Kurt's stomach tightened in excitement as Blaine's lips moved away from his, nipping along his jawline, dragging along his neck, licking across his shoulders and down his chest. His breath hitched as Blaine traced the waistband of his underwear with his bottom lip, then moved lower to lip and nuzzle the soft flesh of his thighs.

Blaine teased Kurt's underwear down, dropping it to the floor as he knelt between the seats. Blaine _licked his palm_ before replacing his hand firmly around Kurt, Kurt whimpering a little at the sight. Blaine returned his mouth to the soft flesh of his thigh, his cheek nuzzling against the part of Kurt his hand didn't cover. Blaine buried his nose in the crease between Kurt's thigh and hip, grabbing him under the thigh and spreading his legs farther apart to gain more access, adhering his lips and sucking a mark into the sensitive skin as he sped up the motion of his hand, finishing each stroke with a delicious twist.

Kurt's head pitched back, the sparks in his spine igniting under the visual of Blaine's face _there_ and the feeling of his hand moving like _that_. A choked off moan poured from his body as the hands he had been bracing against the seat flew to Blaine's hair and he hit the edge hard, pouring across his chest.

Blaine looked up in surprise, not quite realizing the effect that his actions were having on his boyfriend. He massaged Kurt's thigh with his clean hand, looking up at Kurt's debauched expression and grinning proudly.

"Holy shit, Blaine," Kurt heaved, his voice rough, body still quaking. Blaine climbed atop him sealing their lips together, Kurt humming against him.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hair, pressing their lips harsher together, then tugging back slightly so he could capture Blaine's eyes.

"Blaine, oh my god."

"You liked that?" Blaine asked breathlessly.

Kurt's face twisted into judgment. "Please tell me you are joking."

Blaine chuckled, replacing his lips to Kurt's.

After he was cleaned up, Kurt made quick work of returning the favor, overwhelmed by the feeling of having his mouth hidden in the crease of Blaine's leg and the intensity of the smell he found there. Two months ago, hell two weeks ago, Kurt would have probably disgusted himself with the idea that the intense smell of Blaine's sweat would turn him on so completely, but the way that he felt himself twitching as his tongue tried to draw the scent into his body had him completely under Blaine's influence.

Blaine's mind had disintegrated and was leaving his body in ever intensifying moans. He joined his hand with Kurt's where it lay on his thigh, resting his head back against the window and letting the combined efforts of Kurt's mouth and hand wash over him.

Kurt's eyes moved to his lover's face, taking in the blissful look of awe pinned around the hazel eyes that watched him. He dove back in, sucking harder at the supple skin of Blaine's thigh and tightening his grip determined to make Blaine...

Without warning Blaine's body tightened forcefully, then collapsed back against the seat, pitching with each movement of Kurt's hand and gasping for air. Kurt grinned devilishly as a uninhibited smile spread across Blaine's face, now understanding why Kurt had reacted the way he did.

Blaine tugged Kurt up to meet his lips, kissing him appreciatively.

"Did you like that?" Kurt teased.

"Fuck you," Blaine shot back, unable to find something more debonaire to say.

"Not today," Kurt replied, eyes going wide as he heard the words leave his mouth without his permission. Blaine's eyes blew wide, Kurt had never joked about that before. Of course, Kurt had never given him a hickey on his thigh before either.

They both laughed nervously and Kurt moved to clean them off. They settled together, admiring their reddening marks. Kurt couldn't believe it, couldn't believe that he had a mark on his inner thigh, couldn't believe that Blaine's mouth had been _between his legs._ Blaine couldn't believe it either, he couldn't believe that he had a mark on this thigh that he was actually proud of, a mark that made him indescribably happy.

As they drove back to Dalton, their hands fitted comfortably together, their minds wandered. Kurt wasn't quite sure what had kept Blaine from moving his mouth over a couple inches and taking him in the way he thought Blaine was going to do in the bathroom the day before. Blaine wasn't quite sure what had stopped him either. Nerves, he reckoned. But if Kurt had wanted it, if Kurt had been ready, then why didn't he do it?

They had never talked about these things and as they were moving farther and farther down that road, Blaine's need for some kind of confirmation from Kurt that he was ready, that what Blaine wanted to do with him (and, oh, the things he wanted to do) was okay, was what Kurt wanted. Kurt wanted to ask, to open up the conversation, but his insecurity bubbled to the surface and stilled his tongue. What if Blaine had changed his mind and didn't want to do that anymore? He had almost lost himself in a moment of passion, but clearly after having time to think, he decided against it. But why?

They chanced to look at each other at the same moment, the meeting of their eyes setting their hearts aflutter and making the marks on their thighs burn. They could have that conversation another time.

XXXX

The slight limp they both exhibited the next day gave everyone the wrong idea. And once again, Kurt and Blaine found themselves laughing at an inside joke.

Wes called a Warblers meeting for later in the week and Kurt puzzled. Most of them still got together several times a week to study and socialize, but Wes was quick to say that this would be a formal meeting, in the music room, and everyone was expected to be in attendance. Kurt looked questioningly at his boyfriend and Blaine explained, "End of the year stuff." _Oh_, Kurt mouthed to himself, eyes darting around as he searched his mind for what that could mean. Then, "Oh" escaped his lips as his face brightened into an excited smile.

XXXX

**Thank you for reading! Reviews always appreciated. **

**In the next episode: Junior year at Dalton comes to an end.**

**Songs:**

**Give a Little Bit - Goo Goo Dolls**

**We Go Together - Grease**


	20. Changing of the Gavel

**I can't believe this story has almost 200 reviews. Thank you all so much! I read and appreciate each and every one. **

**The songs are in the footnote and I don't own the characters.**

**Thank you for reading!**

XXXX

"Thank you, everyone. We will announce the new council members next Friday at the End of the Year Showcase. Seniors please have your song selections to me by this weekend." Wes looked down at his list of reminders, then around the room as he addressed the group, taking in a long breath. "Good luck to all of you on your finals next week. To those of you we are leaving behind, the Warbler legacy is in your hands – make us proud. To those of us who are graduating, best wishes as you move on to your next adventure." Wes took another steadying breath. "As for me, I just wanted to say thank you for letting me lead you this year. These four years have been some of the best years of my life. And you guys are the best friends anyone could ask for, as well as some of the most amazing people I have had the pleasure of knowing. Thank you for a wonderful year, Warblers."

For the last time, Wes banged his gavel to call the meeting to a close.

XXXX

"It's a fun night," Blaine explained to Kurt as they made their way back to the dorm. Almost everyone's parents are in town Friday night, so we put on a showcase for them. Then on Saturday, everyone moves out, graduation in the afternoon, and everyone goes their separate ways." Blaine looked sadly at his boyfriend. That was the part that both of them were dreading, a whole summer with Kurt in Lima and Blaine in Westerville. It hurt to even think about, so they both tried to avoid it. They still had a week and a half together before the time of leaving arrived, they would try to savor every moment.

XXXX

Blaine burst through the door and tackle-hugged his boyfriend to the bed.

"I got it!" he shouted, giddy and bouncing. "Kurt, I got it!"

"What, Blaine?" Kurt laughed, trying to breathe with Blaine's arms wrapped so tightly around him, his weight pressing Kurt into the bed.

"The appointment, Kurt."

Kurt's head was spinning. "Appointment?" he asked, his eyes laughing at his boyfriend's enthusiasm. "What appointment?"

"I'm going to be one of the Trinity advisers next year," Blaine said triumphantly.

Kurt's face lit up. He wrenched one of his arms free from under Blaine, curling it around his neck. "That's amazing, Blaine!" He pulled Blaine in for a lingering kiss.

"You know what this means?"

Kurt's eyebrows shot up in askance.

"I get to have my own private room," Blaine said lowly, letting the words drip from his tongue like molasses.

"Oh" was all Kurt could manage before Blaine's mouth covered his, his boyfriend's hands running the length of his body. Apparently Blaine was quite excited about this development and Kurt couldn't help but find it exciting as well. Blaine finally lifted his arm and let his bag fall away to the floor, centering himself over Kurt and letting his full weight rest on Kurt.

"Urmm...ummm...Bwain." Kurt's words were garbled against his lips. Blaine leaned back for a moment. "Did you lock the door?"

Blaine was across the room in a flash, clicking the lock and toeing off his shoes, landing back on Kurt just seconds later.

"Where were we?" Blaine laughed, eyes fiery as he grasped Kurt's wrists and held his hands over his head, lips diving below his collar and latching onto his neck.

Kurt sighed contentedly, letting Blaine take over. Kurt loved the feeling of Blaine on top of him, kissing him into the mattress. Blaine dragged his lips up to meet Kurt's, capturing his eyes.

"You know what else this means, Kurt?"

_That we can do this whenever we want without risk of interruption_, Kurt's brain supplied him.

"No, what?" he teased coyly.

"You and I can have a place of our own, our 'home' without anyone else intruding," Blaine said sweetly, brushing a piece of hair across his boyfriend's temple.

Kurt swooned, liking Blaine's answer even better than his own.

Kurt tipped his chin up, receiving Blaine's lips against his own. Soft and firm and there, like that was where they belonged.

"I love you," Kurt said, sliding his hands onto Blaine's cheeks to hold him in place so Kurt could just look at him.

"I love you, too."

Kurt huffed as Blaine rolled off of him onto the bed, turning on his side to face Blaine, winding their hands together between them. They scooted close until their noses bumped and all that they could see was the other boy's eyes. They lost themselves in their stare.

XXXX

"He's not here?" Kurt questioned, confused and frantic, eyes falling heavily on James.

"No. But he was."

"He's not answering his phone."

"Turned it off. Said he was going to get out of here for a while. Said you would know where he was."

Kurt thought for a brief moment.

"Okay. Thank you, James." Kurt turned quickly, swiftly moving down the stairs and out to his car.

By some unfortunate circumstance of the universe Kurt's final had taken the entire class period and when he finally was able to turn on his phone, a message from Blaine made his heart sink.

_"Kurt...uh...I went to your room, but you weren't there...um...please call me or come by my room when you get this. I just really need to see you right now. Okay... bye."_

Kurt pushed through the door of Lulu's heading straight toward the corner booth, finding Stacy sitting next to Blaine, his head resting on his forearms on the table. Stacy slid out from beside him as soon as she saw Kurt, letting Kurt slide in next to Blaine and wrap his arm around him. He felt Blaine trembling.

"Hey," Kurt said soothingly. Blaine slipped one of his hands under the table where Kurt met it, locking them together as Kurt continued rubbing circles into his back.

"They make me so mad sometimes." Blaine sounded defeated.

Kurt smoothed Blaine's hair, running his hand down the back of his neck. He wasn't positive, but something about the way that Blaine said '_they_' like he was spitting out acid lead Kurt to believe he knew precisely which '_they'_ he was talking about. Kurt tightened his grasp on Blaine's hand and waited for Blaine to elaborate.

After several minutes that seemed like both an eternity and a blink, Blaine raised his head to look at Kurt. He let out a heavy breath. "You can't come to the wedding." His voice cracked, holding in a sob, his eyes flitting back to his hands.

Kurt was speechless, a soundless 'oh' pinned to his lips. He continued rubbing Blaine's back, until their eyes met again.

"It's okay, Blaine," Kurt soothed, trying to hide his own disappointment.

"No it's not," Blaine roared.

Kurt jumped at his forcefulness.

"Fuck, Kurt, I'm sorry." Blaine smoothed his thumb across the back of his boyfriend's hand. "I'm really upset. I really wanted you to be there with me. And it's not like I can just not go, it's my sister's wedding and, ugh, this is just so messed up."

Kurt looked softly at Blaine.

"I wanted to be there with you, too." _Really, really wanted to be there._

"God, I just hate them so much sometimes. Why do they do this to me? Why do they have to be like this? It's like they go out of their way to make me unhappy." Blaine sounded angry now, tension growing in his body. He was not going to cry over this, _he just was not_.

"What happened?"

"Apparently my mom agreed to have you come without bothering to mention it to my dad. When he found out, he said that they can't have any guests staying at the house the weekend of the wedding because they will too busy to entertain guests."

Kurt listened intently, watching the frustration twist Blaine's face.

"That is, of course, all code for 'I don't want my gay son's boyfriend staying here'," Blaine snarked in a mocking tone.

Kurt could feel Blaine's upset radiating off of him. He hated the way that Blaine's parents made him feel.

"I so sorry, Blaine. I really wish that they didn't make you feel this way."

"I'm just sorry that you got sucked into it. I hate myself for letting them hurt you." _I should have known better_, Blaine told himself.

"I'm fine, really Blaine."

"No, you're disappointed and you are trying to be strong for me. I know how much you were looking forward to this."

Kurt had to agree. "Yes, I was, but seeing you upset is the worst part for me."

Blaine leaned his head against Kurt's shoulder. They shared a long deep breath, accepting their fate.

"You're really okay?" Blaine asked, staring off into the distance.

"Yeah. I am sure that there will be lots of other weddings."

Blaine turned his eyes to Kurt again. "I want you there. You know that right? It's not my choice," he said genuinely.

"I know, Blaine. I know."

XXXX

"So, I just got of the phone with Blaine," Caitlin said, trying to hold in her disgust as she walked into her parents' kitchen.

"Oh, that's nice honey," Lydia replied, never lifting her eyes from the vegetables she was slicing.

Caitlin leaned over the edge of the island across from her mother.

"I called to see how finals were going and he said that he thought they were going really well, but he sounded really upset."

"Oh, that's too bad," Lydia cooed, chopping quicker than before.

Clearly this was getting her nowhere, so Caitlin decided to go in for the kill.

"Why did Blaine just tell me that you uninvited his boyfriend to my wedding?" Caitlin asked, her voice thick with accusation.

"Oh, we didn't uninvite him, sweetheart, we just said that he can't stay here at the house," her mother explained.

"Does Blaine know that?"

"Not sure," Lydia said feigning nonchalance.

"And you don't care," Caitlin accused under her breath, blood boiling. Her parents could be so selfish sometimes, so caught up in their own desires that they failed to see the impact that their actions had on others.

She charged forward.

"Can you imagine what the Hummels must be thinking about you right now? Can't you see how this makes you look?"

"The Hummels?" Lydia asked in confusion.

Caitlin rolled her eyes irritatedly. "Kurt's parents."

"Oh, yes. I'm not sure why I would worry too much about _their _opinion."

"Don't you get that Blaine loves Kurt. Don't you understand that Blaine cares about Kurt's parent's opinion. He wants Kurt and his family to like us, but you are making it near impossible. Blaine was so hurt on the phone, not just because of what you did to him, but because it upset Kurt and made us look bad to Kurt's family."

"Well, I certainly didn't mean to make Blaine upset, but your father said that we simply cannot have guests during the wedding."

_Yes, blame this on him when you were the one who made the call, _Caitlin seethed internally. _You are such a puppet sometimes. Can't you think for yourself?_

Caitlin knew she should hold her tongue, but when it came to Blaine she was never good at staying silent. "What are you going to do some day when it is Blaine? What are you going to do when it is Blaine getting married instead of me?"

"Now Caitlin, dear, there is no use getting upset about such things."

"Why? Because you think that it will never happen? Blaine turns 18 in a couple of months, Mom. He can run off and get married whenever he wants after that."

"Yes, but Blaine is too sensible to do such an impulsive thing."

"It's not impulsive if you are in love and you think that your parents are never going to support your decision."

Lydia's calm exterior was beginning to fray. "Why are we even discussing this?" she snapped.

"I know you love Blaine, Mom. I understand that you have a hard time accepting him, but if you and Dad don't get your acts together you are going to lose him. You are embarrassing him, you are making him feel unwanted, and once he is no longer dependent on you, you are not giving him much of a reason to want to stick around." Caitlin was angry and it showed.

Lydia's eyes had glazed over, her mind elsewhere and Caitlin realized she might as well give up.

Before she turned to go, she added, "And just so that we are all clear. This is _my_ wedding and I want Kurt there, so I am going to do whatever I need to do to make that happen. I will respect your wishes not to have him staying here at the house, but if this was a thinly veiled attempt to keep him from coming, then it has failed. I just hope that he hasn't already made other plans for that weekend."

XXXX

"Kurt...Kurt."

Kurt grumbled, his body heavy with sleep. He tried to open his eyes, and finding only darkness he moved his hand to his face.

"No, just leave it on." Kurt recognized the voice immediately.

Kurt shot straight up, feeling the other body move quickly out of his way so that they didn't collide. He shook his head furiously, realizing that there was material obscuring his vision. A hand grabbed him by the elbow and helped him up from the bed, leading him across the room.

"What the hell is going on?" Kurt demanded.

"Shhh... just come."

Kurt heard the door open and they stepped out into the hall, Kurt's heart pounding.

"What time is it? And why am I wearing a blindfold?"

"It's a surprise," the voice said softly. "And it's the middle of the night, which is why you have to be quiet."

The other boy lead Kurt down the stairs.

"Here, put on your shoes," he said as they reached the back door.

"You have my shoes?" Kurt nearly shrieked, voice higher than usual.

The other boy just laughed, helping Kurt slip his feet into his loafers, then threading his arm through Kurt's to lead them out the back door of Trinity Hall. They walked for what seemed like a long time before Kurt heard another door opening and felt warmer air drifting across his skin. He immediately recognized the sound of loafers clicking on the tiles of the main hall.

A few hallways, turns, and stairs later, Kurt knew exactly where they were, the smell of old books mixed with leather and history hitting him as his companion pushed open the large doors. Kurt could sense that there were other people in the room, he could hear them breathing, though no one was speaking. Kurt lowered himself onto the couch, grinning widely when he took in the scent of the body next to him, turning immediately to look at him even though his eyes were covered.

"You may take off your blindfolds now," the voice said.

Kurt pulled the fabric from his eyes, looking up to smile at the boy who had been leading him. David smiled in return.

"Congratulations!" Wes began brightly, smiling at the captives. "You three have been selected as the Warblers Council for the 2011-2012 school year."

Kurt looked excitedly at the two pairs of hazel eyes beside him, both boys grinning furiously. Blaine reached his arms around his boyfriend and friend, pulling the three of them together into an excited hug and leaving his arms resting on their shoulders when they pulled back.

"We must say that we are very happy with the choice the Warblers have made. We know we are leaving the Warblers in excellent hands. Between the three of you, you have an immense amount of talent and experience," David beamed, eyes moving from one boy to the next.

"The Council has a lot of responsibility but we have no doubt that you will be able to rise up to meet the challenge," Thad added.

"Kurt, you are being offered the position of Manager. Jeff, the position of Historian. And Blaine, you will be the Head of Council. You get to wield the gavel," Wes said, proudly. "Do you accept your positions?"

The three boys accepted, grinning and nodding enthusiastically.

"We will announce your positions officially this evening at the Showcase. But now it is time to celebrate," Wes smiled. The three current Council members turned toward the head table each picking up two glasses, handing one to each of the new Council members.

"To the Warblers!" David said, raising his glass

"To the Warblers!" The other boys raised their glasses.

"Cheers!" Thad clinked his glass against Blaine's, the other boys following suit until their glass had bumped against each of the others. They all took a sip, Kurt and Blaine taking the opportunity to steal a glance at each other out of the corner of their eye.

An hour later, positions and responsibilities explained, they made their way back to Trinity Hall to wake the other sleeping Warblers, each of the new council members carrying a large binder. Blaine carrying two.

"Where are we going now?" Kurt had asked as they walked.

"End of the year breakfast," Blaine said in explanation.

Kurt raised his eyebrows in question.

"It's a Warbler tradition," the five other boys said in chorus.

XXXX

The Warblers returned to campus as the sun was coming up, dragging their bodies, tired from finals and having been awoken in the middle of the night, back to their rooms for a couple hours of sleep. The day passed quickly, everyone busy packing the contents of their dorms and getting ready to move out. Parents started to trickle in as the day progressed, Burt, Carole, and Finn arriving just before the show was about to begin. Kurt and Blaine greeted them happily and ushered them to the seats that they had saved for them before joining the Warblers where they watched from the sidelines of the stage as the actors and musicians of Trinity presented their pieces from the year. Finally it was their turn to take the stage, opening with _Teenage Dream_ before moving to the side and letting the Seniors have their turn.

David stepped to the front, addressing the audience, "I would like to dedicate my song tonight to Jessica. You're my angel and I love you, girl."

_Girl you're my angel,_

_You're my darling, angel_

_Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby_

_Shorty you're my angel_

_You're my darling, angel_

_Girl you're my friend when I'm in need, lady_

David worked the stage, moving forward to sing directly to his love as several other Warblers kept up the beat in the background.

_Life is one big party when you're still young,_

_But who's going to have your back when it's all done?_

The rest of the Warblers started to sway side to side from where they stood at the side of the stage.

_But the feeling that I have for you is so strong,_

_Been together so long that this could never be wrong_

The audience started to get into it as well, moving with the music and smiling at the obvious adoration being shared between the young couple. Blaine smiled fully at Kurt, who returned his knowing look. "I'm so happy for them," Blaine whispered. "Me, too," Kurt replied. "I can't believe they're getting engaged tonight."

_Well girl I surrender, thanks for giving me your love_

The audience applauded heartily as the song came to an end, David's family and Jessica rising to their feet. David made a heart with his hands directing in to his girlfriend as he moved back.

After the other Seniors had their time in the spotlight, the Warblers retook the stage. Kurt and Blaine sang _True to Your Heart_ and Blaine finished with _Dynamite_. Then the Council stepped forward, introducing the new Council members to the group and handing over the gavel to Blaine. The Warblers and audience applauded loudly.

In his first act as the Head of Council, Blaine introduced the last song.

"If there are any Warbler alumni in the audience, please stand to be recognized and join us in song."

Kurt's mouth fell open in surprise when a large number of men in the audience stood. Blaine gasped, finding in the audience a pair of eyes he was not expecting to see. Kurt followed the line of his boyfriend's sight, not sure what Blaine was seeing as they returned to the group for their final song together.

_When you walk through the storm, hold your head up high,_

_And don't be afraid of the dark._

_At the end of the storm is a golden sky,_

_And the sweet silver song of a lark._

The haunting melody echoed through the space, all of the voices joining together in harmony without a lead, quieting everyone as they let it wash over them.

_Walk on through the wind,_

_Walk on through the rain,_

_Though your dreams be tossed and blown,_

_Walk on, walk on,_

_With hope in your heart,_

_And you'll never walk alone,_

_You'll never walk alone._

The audience stood in applause as the Warblers embraced, tears sliding down some of their cheeks, holding on fiercely to each other and the memories that they had made together.

"Once a Warbler, always a Warbler," they told each other.

When they finally stepped down from the stage, wiping tears, they moved to greet their respective families. Kurt and Blaine walked toward Kurt's parents, but they had only made it a couple of steps when Blaine was grabbed from behind by two arms wrapped tightly around him.

He spun to meet the eyes of the offending party. "Caitlin!"

"Hey Blainey Bear!"

Blaine hugged her fiercely. "Oh my god, Caitlin! What are you doing here?"

"Our parents are driving me crazy, so I thought that I would take a little drive and see what my favorite little brother was up to," Caitlin smiled. "And I'm so glad that I did! Congratulations, Blaine! I'm so proud of you!" She hugged him again.

Kurt surveyed the siblings with a giddy smile, watching as his boyfriend was wrapped up by a slightly shorter, feminine version of himself. When they pulled back, Blaine caught the smile on his boyfriend's face and turned his sister to face Kurt.

"Caitlin, this is my boyfriend, Kurt Hummel." Kurt beamed, he was quite sure that he would always enjoy being introduced that way.

"Of course," Caitlin said, unlatching her arms from Blaine and wrapping them around Kurt. "I figured as much given the way the two of you were looking at each other, then when they announced the new Council, I thought 'uh huh, I knew it!'"

Kurt returned the hug, saying, "It's nice to meet you."

Caitlin stepped back, looking at her brother and saying in a voice too loud to be a whisper, but softer than before, "You weren't kidding when you said he was cute!"

Blaine blushed to the tips of his ears, as Kurt smirked at him, blushing himself.

"Hey, guys! Congratulations!" Burt said as he approached the group, clapping Kurt and Blaine both on the shoulder, then wrapping his arm around Kurt's, pulling him into a sideways hug.

"Thank you, Dad!"

"Thank you, Mr. Hummel!"

"Yeah, that's really awesome, Kurt!" Finn added.

"We're really proud of you, sweetheart!" Carole said, squeezing Kurt's hand. "Both of you," she added, smiling at Blaine.

A moment of silence passed as the Hummel clan noticed the girl standing next to Blaine. Realizing his negligence, Blaine sprung into action introducing his sister to the group.

"We were going to take the boys out for some dinner, care to join us?" Burt asked Caitlin.

"I would _love_ to," she enthused.

"Great! Are you boys ready?"

"Yes," Kurt nodded. "I'm ready."

"I'll be ready in just a minute," Blaine said, eyes flitting across the room. "There is someone I need to say 'hello' to first."

XXXX

"Hey, Blaine!"

"Hey, Mark! I didn't expect to see you here." They leaned together to share a friendly hug.

"School got out last week, so I am home for the summer. I caught up with Wes and he said that he would be handing the gavel over to you tonight, so I thought I would stop by."

"Oh, well thank you for the support."

"How have you been? You look like you are doing well." Mark smiled as his eyes flew across the room to the group Blaine had just left.

Blaine followed Mark's eyes, taking in his beautiful boyfriend chatting happily with his sister.

"I'm really good. It's been a great year. How about you?"

"It's been a great year for me, too. I _love _Princeton. I was selected for the Tigertones. Met a wonderful man."

Blaine smiled. "Glad to hear that things are well for you and that you are still singing."

Mark returned the smile, an emotion running behind his eyes that Blaine couldn't quite read. They stood together, the air heavy for a moment before Mark spoke.

"You sure have come a long way from being that broken, scared little boy with the devastating hazel eyes and enormous talent who walked through those doors two years ago. I told Wes when I left last year that he would be handing that gavel over to you and I'm so glad that I got to be here to witness it. I am so glad that you are happy and thriving. I'm so proud of you, Blaine."

Blaine was overcome, truly not expecting such lovely words to come out of the mouth of someone, who, despite being someone Blaine wouldn't soon forget, Blaine expected had completely forgotten about him the moment he stepped off Dalton grounds.

"Thank you so much," Blaine managed.

"You are completely welcome. I knew you would go far, Blaine Anderson."

Blaine looked back over his shoulder, realizing that Kurt was now eying him suspiciously.

"Come on," Blaine said urging Mark to follow him, "let me introduce you to my boyfriend."

Blaine and Mark crossed the room.

"Well, hello Mark," Caitlin said as they approached.

"Hello, Caitlin. Nice to see you again."

_Mark!_ Kurt's eyes flew wide in shock, his mouth immediately dry, ice running through his veins. He sized up the man smiling brightly at his boyfriend, his stomach turning sour. This was the ex-boyfriend? But he was gorgeous. Kurt thought he was going to be sick.

"Mark, this is my boyfriend, Kurt." Mark extended his hand and Kurt met it, still eying him, insecurities he didn't even know he had bubbling under his skin.

"Nice to meet you, Kurt."

"You, too," Kurt replied, trying for confidence, but not quite attaining it.

Blaine settled between them, taking Kurt's hand in his, threading their fingers together and looking at him reassuringly.

"We are heading out for some dinner, care to join us?" Burt asked, receiving a look of horror from his son.

"Thank you, sir, but I have to be heading home. You all have a good time," Mark declined gracefully, turning to Blaine. "Nice to see you again, Blaine."

XXXX

Halfway through the meal there was a lull in the conversation and Caitlin took her opportunity to change the topic.

"So Kurt," she began, gaining his attention, "have you made other plans for the weekend of the wedding?"

Kurt looked from sister to brother and back when he found only a questioning stare on Blaine's face.

"No. I don't have any other plans."

"Great," Caitlin looked to Burt and Carole, "I apologize to you both, and Kurt, for any upset this whole situation has caused. It was never my desire for Kurt to be uninvited to the wedding. I really don't understand the things my parents do sometimes. They are not bad people, but they can be terribly immature and thoughtless. They are steadfast in their beliefs and awful at accepting things that don't go the way that they want. They can be quite ignorant and misguided." Caitlin let her words settle in the minds of the stunned faces that surrounded the table. "That said, I would very much like for Kurt to be a guest at my wedding and I am hoping that one of you would be able to accompany him to Hunting Valley that weekend. We can put him up at the hotel where the rest of our guests are staying free of charge. But I assume that you wouldn't want Kurt staying in a hotel alone."

"You assume correctly," Burt said evenly. He paged through his mind, "The weekend of the 25th correct?"

"Yes."

Burt turned to Kurt, "I'm sorry son, but I just can't take off that weekend on such short notice."

Kurt, Blaine, and Caitlin deflated.

"Kurt, I don't know how you would feel about it, but I could accompany you if you would like," Carole offered. The three brightened. She turned to her husband. "Kurt and I could drive up Friday night after I get off of my shift. I don't work that Saturday. Maybe I can call up my friend Alicia and see if she would be available to get together. I haven't seen her in forever."

Kurt looked to his dad for confirmation, and when he nodded said, "That would be wonderful! Thank you so much, Carole! And you, too, Caitlin."

"See I knew that there had to be a solution!" Caitlin said brightly, a smile taking over her face.

Kurt was practically vibrating with excitement as he looked at his boyfriend. Blaine's face was covered in a smile, too, his heart happy and grateful for the two amazing women sitting at the table.

XXXX

By the time that Caitlin dropped them off at Dalton it was nearly 9:30. The boys walked toward Trinity until Caitlin was gone from sight, then doubled back, making their way to Blaine's car and climbing in the backseat together.

"You okay, babe, you seem...distracted?" Blaine asked, his arms encircling his boyfriend.

"Yeah," Kurt sighed, petting at Blaine's hair.

"You're thinking something. Tell me."

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes, his heart immediately quickening its pace. Kurt's mind was fighting with itself. _It is our last night together for two weeks and this was all you can think about._ It was so stupid and Kurt knew it, but he couldn't help himself. He looked away.

"It's Mark."

"What about Mark?" Blaine wondered, internally chastising himself for putting Kurt in that uncomfortable position.

"The way he looked at you Blaine. I just... you always made it sound like your relationship was no big deal, like it wasn't serious."

"It wasn't serious," Blaine confirmed, trying to quell the onslaught of emotions he could feel coming.

"But he has a part of you, Blaine. He was your first boyfriend. Your first date. Your first dance. Your first kiss that counted. He was all those things to you. Those things that you are to me. And I'm jealous. I'm jealous because he gets to have those parts of you." The words flew from his mouth in a tidal wave, quickly crashing onto Blaine.

Blaine placed a soft finger under Kurt's chin, raising Kurt's blue eyes to meet his own. Blaine locked their eyes together, willing Kurt to hear him, to really listen.

"Kurt Hummel, I love you, more than I have every loved anyone or anything in my life. If I could go back and do it all again, I would have never dated Mark. I would have waited for you so that we could be each other's first everything. But I didn't know. I didn't know that you were just around the corner." Blaine wanted to kiss him right then, but he held back and continued. "We have shared so many firsts already, and I intend to share many more with you."

Kurt soaked in Blaine's words, feeling the emotion starting to well up in his eyes.

Blaine leaned closer, brushing their noses together.

"You are _amazing_. And I wonder every day how I got so lucky as to have _you_ as my boyfriend. _You_ are my high-school sweetheart. _You _are my first love. _You_ are everything to me."

Feeling his eyes mist, Kurt grabbed Blaine's face, one hand along each cheek, holding him still so Kurt could look at him while the emotions ran over him.

"I...I..." Kurt tried, but emotion stole his words before he could form them.

Blaine placed his hands along Kurt's cheeks, feeling Kurt shiver at his touch.

"I know," Blaine said simply.

Their hearts pounded, their minds emptying. They were totally lost in each other, hearts aching in their chests with want of closeness, but lacking the time. A simple kiss would not suffice, this was far bigger than even the best kiss. So they just stared, trying to understand the magnitude of the connection they shared.

XXXX

When they finally went inside, they found the Warblers congregated in the common room. Just a moment after they arrived, David walked in behind them, a huge smile on his face.

"She said 'yes'," David announced, excitedly.

Everyone cheered, embracing their friend.

"I can't believe you are getting married," Thad commented, echoing the thoughts of the group.

"Well, it's going to be a very _long_ engagement," David explained. Excitedly adding, "I can hardly believe it either."

"We're so happy for you," Blaine offered, taking his boyfriend's hand and squeezing it, stealing a look at him as the congratulations continued. Their eyes locked, happiness and hope in their consuming stare, the weight of the air between them whispering _maybe someday that will be us._

As the night drew on, the atmosphere of Trinity Hall turned contemplative, the air heavy with 'goodbye.' Everyone had their doors open and people were going room to room, spending time with friends before the inevitable end that came in the morning. As the evening became morning the Seniors started to close their doors, knowing that they should get some rest before graduation the next day.

After they had made their rounds, Kurt and Blaine fell into Blaine's bed together, James no where to be found. They lay on their sides, facing each other, arms and legs entwined, staring once again.

"Next year is going to be absolutely amazing," Blaine said, hardly able to believe their good fortune.

"It really is," Kurt agreed, equally astonished.

"I can't believe that I'm not going to see you for two weeks," Blaine sighed, running his fingers through Kurt's hair. Kurt's eyes fluttering closed for a moment just to savor the warmth of his touch.

"I know, I can't believe it either," Kurt said sadly.

They stared at each other, trying to memorize the nuances of the other boy's face.

"I miss you already," Blaine said as he nuzzled their faces together, finding his niche in the crook of Kurt's neck.

They held each other close, feeling the rise and fall of the other boy's chest, his warm breath on their skin, the press of his body. They worked their lips together softly. They begged time to move slowly.

When James returned, Kurt kissed Blaine on the tip of the nose and retired to his dorm room to find Patrick still awake. Patrick and Kurt talked long into the morning hours about the events of the year, thanking each other for their friendship and companionship, saying their goodbyes.

The next morning was flurry of activity as the contents of the dorm rooms made their way into the hundreds of cars parked haphazardly all over campus and Kurt found himself standing in another empty room not quite ready to leave.

When the cars were loaded, the young men of Dalton put on their uniforms and made their way to say goodbye to some of their own.

As Blaine sat next to his boyfriend, taking in the pomp and circumstance of another graduating class, he let the year replay in his mind. It had started off pretty well, he was selected as the lead singer of the Warblers, everyone knew him and liked him. He had good friends and good grades, he couldn't complain. Things were so much better than the year before.

Then, on a random November day when he was running late for a performance, he had been stopped on the stairs by a boy who changed his life. He almost didn't stop, late as he was, and unsure about whether the random "excuse me" was even meant for him, but there was something about Kurt's voice that spoke to him and made him turn before he really knew what he was doing. A moment later he was grabbing the boy's hand, impulsively and instinctively, wondering what had gotten into him. Blaine knew from that very first conversation that Kurt needed someone like him, that he could be someone to Kurt. He never expected to fall so hard and fast. He didn't know how much he _needed_ Kurt. Yet here he was seven months later, his junior year behind him, sitting next to his boyfriend of four months, the man he loved, having so much to look forward to.

He turned his eyes to Kurt, seeing his boyfriend similarly lost in thought. Feeling Blaine's eyes on him he turned and smiled. Kurt rested the back of his hand on Blaine's thigh and Blaine covered it with his own, locking their fingers together.

Before they knew it, they were standing behind Blaine's BMW trying to will their bodies apart. There were far too many people around for them to do any more than wrap their arms around each other and breathe together. The time had come much too soon.

"I love you," they whispered with shaky breath, clutching at each other with strong hands.

"It's only two weeks."

"We'll talk every day."

"We can text any time."

"And Skype."

They made all of the promises, but it didn't make it any easier. They knew it would not be the same as having each other there in the flesh.

When Blaine slid behind the wheel there were tears streaming down his face, he knew exactly how painfully he was going to miss Kurt. He had felt that pain every time Kurt had gone home for the weekend. But this, this wasn't a weekend, this was two whole, long weeks. And unlike Kurt, Blaine wasn't going to a place where he was happy, he was going to his own personal hell.

XXXX

**Thank you for reading! Reviews always appreciated. **

**In the next episode: Caitlin gets ready to say "I Do"**

**Songs:**

**Angel – Shaggy**

**You'll Never Walk Alone – Roger and Hammerstein's Carousel **

**FYI - I am headed out of town on vacation at the end of the week and I am unsure whether I will be able to get out another update before then or not. If not, I will be back updating near the end of the month.**


	21. Take Me There

**Thank you for all of your reviews and encouragement! **

**I'm sorry that this chapter took a bit longer than I hoped. I had a bit of unexpected company that set me back a couple of days.**

**This chapter was almost completely written before the new season of Glee began and you are likely to see at least one similarity. **

**Also, there is some M rated content in this chapter, but nothing terribly graphic. Feel free to skip as suits your taste.**

**The songs are in the footnote and I don't own the characters.**

**Thank you for reading!**

XXXX

Blaine sat on his bed, feet tucked up under his thighs pouring over the _Show Choir Rules_ book, eyes flicking back and forth between the pages and his phone where it rested on the bed next to the open book. He sighed, the screen still blank, and returned to his reading.

The house was quiet, silent actually, since his father had gone to work and his mother and Caitlin were off finishing up some last minute preparations for the wedding. He hated the way his loneliness settled around him when he was in his old room, especially when the house was empty. The voices of hate and rejection that he had spent two years running from tickling at the back of his neck and begging him to let them in. His eyes drifted to his closet door, a shiver running down his spine.

Blaine could count on one hand the number of times that he had been home since moving to Dalton two years before and now he remembered why. So many bad memories, all the things that he had run from came flooding back into his senses. It was like he went into a time warp that immediately transported him back two years to the darkest time of his life. It was eery that even though he was away half a year at a time, nothing seemed to move in his room. Time literally seemed to be standing still. His room seemed to be awaiting the return of a son that the Andersons could be proud off, but Blaine was the only one who came.

_No,_ Blaine told himself, _I'm not going to do that to myself. I'm not going to go there._

His phone vibrated, breaking Blaine's train of thought.

**Kurt:** Hey handsome! How are you today? ILY.

Blaine snatched up his phone, nearly dropping it in his haste, an easy smile spreading across his face.

**Blaine:** Hello, my love. I'm better now. Always better when I'm talking to you. ILY2.

Kurt sighed, heart aching in his chest. He hated that Blaine was so lonely.

**Kurt:** I'll call you later. Okay?

Blaine brightened even further.

**Blaine:** Wonderful.

Happiness in his heart, Blaine returned his attention to his book determined to make the hours before he could talk to his love again go by in a flash.

XXXX

Even though they talked several times a day, quick texts or calls while Kurt was at work and longer ones in the evening, it was never enough for Blaine. He was living for these moments, feeling otherwise trapped in his family's home. He dared not leave lest he risk running into his past and his family was gone for long hours at a time. Long hours that gave Blaine's mind far too much opportunity to wander.

Kurt consumed his thoughts. Every song he heard was about Kurt. Everything he read, a story about them. Blaine felt crazy with his desire, and his grief. He was homesick. Homesick for the boy to whom he had given his heart. Kurt was his home now. Kurt was where Blaine belonged.

As the week dragged on Blaine hurt more and more. He spent hours with his guitar in his lap just trying to pass the time any way he could. His body and heart ached for Kurt, he could feel him missing from his arms.

How had he let this happen? Allowed himself to feel so strongly about someone else at seventeen years old. There was no forever here. High school romances don't last. What the hell was he thinking?

_You are going to get your heart broken_, his mind told him. _You don't get the things you want. Kurt is amazing and one of these days he is going to wake-up and realize that he can do better than you._

He tried to push the thoughts aside, his heart beginning to break. But he was overtaken by their assault, burying his face in his hands, tears sliding down his cheeks. How he wished that Kurt was there to hold him.

_Whoooa, my love, my darlin'  
I've hungered for your touch  
A long, lonely time  
And time goes by so slowly  
And time, can do so much  
Are you still mine?  
I need your love  
I need your love  
God speed your love to me_

Blaine couldn't hold back the tears, the words of the song tugging at the strings of his heart. Blaine had always loved this song, the enchanting melody, the raw emotion. But now it spoke to him in a completely different way. He knew what it felt like to need someone, to hunger for his touch.

He sobbed brokenly, curling himself into a ball on his bed, pressing the heels of his palms into his eyes, the missing aching in his body. He needed Kurt, needed his love.

_Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea  
To the open arms of the sea, yeah  
Lonely rivers sigh  
Wait for me, wait for me  
I'll be comin' home, wait for me_

Blaine wrapped his arms tightly around himself, imagining that they were Kurt's, that Kurt was pulling him close and placing a small kiss to his cheek, wiping away his tears. He imagined that they were dancing together, bodies flush, Blaine's head resting on Kurt's shoulder, the warmth of his love's body all around him. He closed his eyes and looked into the eyes of the man he loved, felt the soft press of Kurt's lips against his, Kurt's hand warm against his cheek.

_Whoooa, my love, my darlin'  
I've hungered, hungered for your touch  
A long, lonely time  
And time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much  
Are you still mine  
I need your love  
I, I need your love  
God speed your love to me _

He heard his choked crying filling the silence, joined by the buzz of his phone. He picked it up off of his nightstand, flicking his finger across the screen.

**Kurt:** Thinking of you.

Blaine collapsed back onto his bed, clutching the phone to his chest. Kurt had sent him a reprieve. Kurt was thinking of him in his time of need. Blaine couldn't help the small smile that quirked at his lips, wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand. He took a deep breath and fumbled with the keys, struggling to see through his tears.

**Blaine:** You too.

XXXX

"Are you trying to set it on fire?" Caitlin asked sarcastically, arms crossed against her chest as she stood in Blaine's doorway.

Blaine pulled his gaze away from his phone to glare at his sister.

"Hasn't called yet?" she deduced, coming to sit on the edge of her brother's bed. "You know a watched phone never rings."

Blaine laughed hollowly, looking into his sister's eyes. Caitlin felt herself recoil slightly, had Blaine been crying?

"Are you okay?" she worried, moving closer to her brother on the bed.

"Yeah," Blaine lied.

Caitlin patted her brother's hand, internally cursing herself. She had been so wrapped up in the wedding that she hadn't really spent any time with her brother.

"How about we go out, just you and me, on Saturday?"

"Really?" Blaine brightened. He always enjoyed the time he spent with his sister.

"Of course. I'm sorry that I have been so busy, but I really want to spend some time with you before I'm a married lady."

Blaine smiled. Caitlin smiled in return.

"So it's a date then?" she confirmed. Blaine nodded.

"You know Blaine, my brilliant little brother once told me, 'the phone rings both ways'," she added over her shoulder as she made her way out of his room.

XXXX

On Saturday afternoon, Caitlin and Blaine made their way into Cleveland for their evening of sibling bonding. Caitlin rented a hotel room, giving them freedom from their parents' prying eyes for the evening. She made a pitcher of mudslides with a blender borrowed from home and settled cross-legged on the bed facing her brother, engaging him in a conversation about life.

A conversation that quickly turned to a discussion of love, significant others, and...

"So how far have you two gone?"

Blaine nearly spit out his mouthful of frozen beverage. He swallowed hard, eyes watering. "Excuse me?"

Caitlin laughed. "You heard me."

"What do you mean 'how far have we gone'?"

Caitlin narrowed her eyes at her brother, though her filter was mostly gone, clearly she hadn't gotten her brother tipsy enough before asking this question. "You and Kurt, have you had sex yet?"

"Not that it is any of your business, but no."

Caitlin tilted her head, looking adoringly at her brother while she took a long drag on her straw.

"I know it is none of my business, but we have always talked about everything and I really don't want that to change. There is absolutely nothing that you can't tell me or talk to me about. Okay, Blaine?"

"Okay," Blaine said meekly, taking a long drink. Blaine felt a little sick. He knew that he could tell Caitlin anything, but there were so many things that had happened to him after she moved out that she didn't know, things that he wished he could tell her.

"So what have you done?" she asked excitedly.

Blaine groaned.

"Okay, I'll make it easy for you, give it to me in bases."

Blaine could feel the color rushing to his cheeks as his alcohol tinged mind tried to remember the significance of the different bases.

Caitlin was not to be dissuaded. "Well, clearly you have kissed. Hell, I saw you do that! So that's first base," she said holding up one finger.

Blaine nodded.

"Have you?" Caitlin made a hand gesture.

The color deepened on Blaine's cheeks, but he nodded the affirmative.

Caitlin squealed.

"Have you?" Caitlin brought the hand to her mouth, sucking in her cheeks and puffing them back out.

Blaine's whole face colored, shaking his head 'no'.

"So second base for you guys, then."

"Okay." Blaine sounded shy as he brought the straw back to his mouth.

"I'm proud of you, Blaine. It's really cool that you guys aren't rushing into things. I haven't been as careful with my heart and body as I should have been. I'm really lucky that I didn't end up getting hurt."

She laughed. "And to think that Mom and Dad think I'm a virgin bride!" Her laughter grew. "Can you believe that Mom finally decided to give me 'the talk' as we were _shopping for my wedding dress_!" She was now nearly hysterical with laughter. "About 6 years too late, Mom!"

Blaine couldn't help but laugh as his sister collapsed to the mattress, somehow managing not to spill her drink.

"I'm guessing that means they don't know that you and Teddy live together."

"You guess correctly," Caitlin managed through her gasps.

Their parents really were clueless sometimes.

"Can I ask you a question?" Blaine wondered after their laughter had become several minutes of silence.

"Sure, anything," Caitlin said, sitting back up.

"How many people were you with before Teddy?"

"Four. My first time was with some random guy at a party. I don't recommend that." She looked pointedly at Blaine. "Then there was Jared. You remember Jared."

"Of course, your high school boyfriend."

"Exactly. I kind of think of him as my first because he was the first one that I cared about. The third and fourth were just guys that I dated my freshman and sophomore years of college before I met Teddy, I probably never even mentioned them to you."

They both took long sips of their drinks, Blaine felt a bit fuzzy and he knew that he should probably stop soon before he ended up being hung over the next day.

"What's it like?"

Caitlin thought for a minute. This was a huge question for her brother to ask and she wanted to get the answer just right.

"When you are ready and you are with the right person, someone that you love and who loves you, it is absolutely the most incredible thing that you can imagine."

Blaine sighed dreamily, his thoughts flying away to Kurt in an instant. Caitlin watched her brother disappear into his own mind.

"You really love him don't you?"

"So much it hurts sometimes."

"Blaine, that is wonderful." Unable to contain her happiness, she leaned over and pulled her brother into a warm hug.

Tears began to slide down Blaine's cheeks. "I really miss him," his voice choked as he tried to hold back the wave of tears.

"I know what you mean. I miss Teddy so much, too. It's just not right for us to be apart." Blaine could hear the tears in her voice. Caitlin sniffled, holding onto her brother as they shook under their sobs. "I'm so glad that I am going to get to see him in two days," she said, glancing at the clock. "Actually, it's after midnight so I can officially say I will see him tomorrow."

Blaine nodded, unable to speak. He still had a whole week to endure before he would see Kurt again.

When the glasses were empty and they had cried all of the tears that they could spare, they settled down into their respective beds. Before she flicked the light off, Caitlin looked over at her baby brother and saw a man. She smiled.

"Just because I am getting married doesn't change anything between us. You are my little brother and I will _always_ be there for you, no matter what. Just because I am not in the same state doesn't mean that I forget about you or that you aren't important to me. I am only ever a phone call away. Okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you, Blainey Bear."

"I love you, too, Caity Cat."

XXXX

Kurt sat on his bed, wrapped in his blanket, a movie playing on his computer, tears trickling down his face, his thoughts elsewhere. It was Saturday night. His first Saturday night of summer vacation and he was spending it curled up alone in his bedroom.

Finn was out with Rachel, Mercedes and her family had left on vacation, Carole was working the late shift, and his dad had fallen asleep in front of some show Kurt didn't even recognize. As soon as his father's eyes closed, Kurt stole away to his bedroom to reorganize his closet and put the finishing touches on his outfit selections for the following weekend.

He picked up his phone to call Blaine, but stilled. It was Blaine's night with his sister, Kurt wasn't going to interrupt them. The phone still in his hand, a tear started to run down his face and Kurt sucked in a harsh breath.

He had been so busy working at his Dad's shop and spending time with his friends that he hadn't really felt the weight of his separation from Blaine. He thought of Blaine constantly, enjoyed talking to him every day, but every time he had the opportunity to really miss him he was distracted by something else going on.

He collapsed onto his bed, crawling toward the headboard and wrapping himself in a blanket, thoughts of Blaine surrounding him and flooding his mind. He could feel Blaine pressed against him, see the way his mouth quirked up when he smiled at Kurt, hear Blaine singing softly in his ear. Kurt sucked in a sob, his whole body shaking with emotion. He wiped furiously at the tears in his eyes, trying to gain some control over his emotions.

It was the first night in as long as he could remember that he wouldn't tell Blaine goodnight.

Despite his best efforts, Kurt could not contain his tears, the pain of missing his boyfriend hurting deep in his heart as his mind overwhelmed him with memories of Blaine, finally settling on the night that Blaine had climbed into bed with him and held him while he listened to his mother sing him to sleep. Everything seemed better, easier, in Blaine's arms. Kurt was stronger and happier when he had Blaine by his side.

He let the tears continue to fall for a few minutes before deciding that he needed a distraction, grabbing his laptop and selecting a movie, the tears continuing to fall as the opening title played.

"You okay, buddy?"

Kurt's eyes flew across his room, finding his father standing in the doorway.

"Yeah," Kurt sniffled, clearing his throat and trying not to sound as sad as he felt.

"Are you not feeling well?" Burt questioned.

"No, I'm fine," Kurt reassured. "Just a sad movie."

"Oh, okay," Burt puzzled as a laugh track poured from Kurt's computer. "I'm going to head to bed now."

"Okay, Dad. Goodnight," Kurt said quickly, hoping to get his father out of his room as quickly as possible before he ended up explaining himself further.

"Goodnight, son," Burt said, lingering in the doorway. "Kurt," Burt said waiting for Kurt's attention before continuing, "I love you."

Kurt smiled a bit through his tears. "I love you, too, Dad."

XXXX

When Kurt and Blaine finally spoke the next day, they both broke down in tears, finally admitting how desperately they missed each other. Friday could not come soon enough.

XXXX

"So? So? What did they say?" Blaine asked excitedly the moment he saw his boyfriend's beautiful face appear on his computer.

"Hello to you, too," Kurt teased.

"Hi my love! But really, what did they say?"

Kurt smiled brightly. "They said, 'of course.'"

Both boys bounced excitedly, wishing they could leap into each other's arms.

"Remind me to hug my sister!" Blaine laughed.

"Remind _me_ to hug your sister! It was so nice of her to even think of inviting me to the rehearsal."

Blaine smiled to himself.

"What?" Kurt questioned, seeing the look on his boyfriend's face.

"I think she knows how much I have missed you and wanted to give me an excuse to come and pick you up so that we could have more time together."

"And now I think I love her even more."

"Me too."

They stared at each other taking in the nuances of the other boy's face.

Kurt leaned toward the computer, lowering his voice a bit.

"I know that you said you would pick me up around 10:30, but I was thinking that everyone leaves for work around 9 and if you came earlier, we could have some time _alone_ before we had to head back."

Blaine's eyes widened, heat spreading through his body.

"Oh?"

Kurt shifted again, staring right into the camera.

"I don't know. I just thought that there might be something that we could do with that time," Kurt flirted, his voice heavy with insinuation.

"Oh yes, I am sure that we can think of something," Blaine smirked.

XXXX

Excitement coursed through Blaine's veins. He hadn't been able to sleep much, finally resolving to get up at 4 and begin getting dressed. He took his time, making sure that he looked devastating before finishing his preparations. Sitting on the edge of his bed, he watched the numbers on his clock slowly grow, wondering how long he absolutely must wait before his departure.

As he drove waves of emotion tumbled over him. Excitement, nervousness, longing, happiness. He bubbled with excitement at finally getting to see his Kurt again, to be able to hold him and touch him and kiss him. He wondered if it would feel different to be back together after weeks apart, if somehow they would have lost their connection. He fought with his nerves. They had an hour alone in Kurt's house. An hour to devote to loving each other. An hour to experience another first.

Before he knew it, Blaine was turning onto Meadowbrook Parkway and parking his car in front of the Hummel house. Kurt barely had the door open before Blaine's lips were covering his. Kurt's arms flew automatically around his boyfriend, pulling him closer as he swayed back under the force of Blaine's kiss.

The moment their lips met the weight of their separation hit them both, overwhelming desire mixed with sadness and joy. Kurt couldn't believe how much he felt like he had forgotten Blaine despite his best attempts to remember. In just two weeks time he felt like he had forgotten how absolutely amazing it felt to have Blaine in his arms, lips pressed to his. And he was getting drunk on the feeling, letting their lips slide against each other's, mouths fitted together leaving little room for thought or breathing.

A little switch flipped and suddenly they couldn't get enough of each other. They clawed at each other's backs, forcing their bodies into the same space, hungry for each other's touch, devouring each other's lips.

Blaine had missed Kurt. God had he missed him. His arms, his body, his heart had ached with the missing. Pressing against him felt like heaven, so much better than what his imagination had chosen to supply him. Even when he laid in bed at night, eyes closed, and tried to force himself to remember Kurt's touch, it was never like this. The fears and insecurities that had been plaguing him melted away. All of the questions in his mind answered in Kurt's eyes. He was in Kurt's arms. He was home.

"God Kurt," Blaine nearly growled as their lips parted. They caught each other's eyes for a moment before crashing their lips back together, Kurt pulling Blaine into the house and kicking the front door closed behind him.

"Hi," Kurt smirked when they came up for air.

"Hi," Blaine exhaled, staring hard into his eyes.

Kurt giggled, taking in the sight of his gorgeous boyfriend. "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

Blaine's cheeks began to color, a smile quirking at his lips. That was exactly the reaction he was hoping for.

"I wasn't expecting to see you quite this early," Kurt continued.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't wait," Blaine explained.

"Obviously," Kurt teased. "I think you would have kissed Finn if he had answered the door."

"No," Blaine said, leaning his forehead against Kurt's. "I knew it was you."

He pressed their lips together again, lingering. They had missed two weeks of kisses and they were determined to make up for all of them in the next hour.

Kurt took Blaine's hand softly in his, pulling him along before spinning to face Blaine as he reached the stairs. "I love you, Blaine Anderson," he said softly, tucking a finger under Blaine's chin to tilt his head back so Kurt could capture his lips.

Blaine felt his knees buckle slightly, grabbing onto Kurt and the banister to steady himself. Kurt smiled against his lips, wrapping an arm around Blaine to hold him up.

Before Blaine could reply, Kurt was leading them up the stairs, noticeably exaggerating the movement of his hips for Blaine's benefit. Blaine felt his mind starting to melt.

Kurt pulled him through the doorway of his bedroom, spinning them around and releasing his hand to quietly close the door behind them.

Blaine's eyebrows shot up in askance.

"It just feels more private this way," Kurt smiled.

They stared at each other for a moment, nerves settling over them as they remembered their conversation from the night before.

"Was there, uh, anything in particular that you wanted to do tomorrow?" Kurt had asked.

"What do you mean?" Blaine replied innocently.

Kurt took a deep breath, unsure of how to approach the subject. He had been thinking about it for two weeks, well actually for almost a month.

"I mean while we are alone?"

"Oh," Blaine breathed, nerves keeping him from replying further. Was Kurt really asking what he thought that he was asking?

Kurt waited for Blaine to say more, but when no further answer came, he continued, "I was just thinking that, well, there is something that we have been kind of..."

"Yes. Yes, Kurt," Blaine cut him off.

Kurt smiled at Blaine's sudden enthusiasm. "Oh, okay then."

"So tomorrow?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, tomorrow," Kurt confirmed.

But now that tomorrow had finally come, both of them were just staring, unsure of how to make the first move.

Finally, Kurt stepped toward his boyfriend, pressing the full length of his body against Blaine, taking his hands and wrapping them around Blaine's where they met at their sides. Kurt gazed into the amalgamation of colors that were Blaine's eyes. They breathed in sharply, the weight of their stare already turning them breathless.

Kurt trailed his fingertips up Blaine's arms, across his shoulders and up the sides of his neck, covering the line of Blaine's jaw with his palms. Blaine slid his hands under the edge of Kurt's shirt, grazing across the soft skin just above his waistband, both of them shuddering.

After a moment of silent conversation and reading the words on their boyfriend's heart, they gave in. Their lips met, tangling together for a moment before their tongues joined in. Blaine could feel the sharp intakes of breath that Kurt was taking against his cheek. Kurt swore he could feel Blaine's heart pounding against his own.

Kurt's hand found Blaine's behind his back, grasping it and turning toward his bed where he had turned down the sheets in anticipation. He sat down on the edge waiting for Blaine to toe off his shoes before climbing up toward the headboard, pulling Blaine with him. Kurt lay back against the pillows, Blaine coming to rest over him, knees tucked against Kurt's hips, hands bracing his weight above Kurt's shoulders as he stared into his boyfriend's beautiful blue-green eyes. Eyes so full of love and desire that they stole Blaine's breath once again.

Kurt and Blaine had been in bed together many times before, but there was something about being in _Kurt's_ bed in an empty house that felt new and intimate. Something about knowing what was about to happen that shrouded the moment in its own kind of magic. Smiling Kurt swiped his hand over Blaine's cheek, then wrapped it around the back of his neck and pulled their lips together.

Slowly they peeled the clothes from their love's body, kissing their way through it, taking their time to run firm hands over shoulders and backs, stomachs and hips, until they were both clothed in only their underwear and Blaine had snuggled in next to Kurt, his arm and leg across Kurt's chest and thighs as their soft kisses continued.

Blaine was trying to assuage his guilt, knowing that being mostly naked in Kurt's bed, in an empty house would definitely be against Burt's rules. Rules that Blaine tried desperately not to break. Kurt seemed completely unconcerned. He was eager for Blaine's touch after two weeks apart and knowing that there would be very little room for it this weekend, he wanted to steal the moment while they could.

Blaine returned his attention to the feeling of Kurt's skin as he traced his lover's ribs with his fingertips. Sliding his body atop Kurt's, Blaine ducked to kiss and nip lightly at the skin of his long neck. Kurt purred contentedly as Blaine's kisses turned quick and hungry, pulling skin between his lips. This was what he wanted. Blaine, all over him.

His warm mouth dragged lower, stopping to tease at each of Kurt's nipples before continuing its journey to his waistband. When he met Kurt's eyes, Kurt happily nodded his permission. He hurriedly removed Kurt's last remaining article of clothing, catching it on one of Kurt's feet and causing them both to laugh before he dropped it over the side of the bed to the floor.

Looking back at his boyfriend he stilled. "God Kurt."

Kurt giggled, "You have been saying that a lot lately."

"I just... I... god I don't know what else to say. You take my breath away."

Kurt's head tilted slightly, a moment passing between them that threatened to fill both of their eyes with tears.

"I'm so in love with you."

"And I," Blaine tried to breath through the intensity, "I am hopelessly in love with you."

Kneeling between his legs, Blaine rested a hand on each of Kurt's thighs, Kurt's hands coming down to cover them.

Seeing his boyfriend laid out before him stirred all kinds of thoughts in Blaine's mind, not only about Kurt's seemingly inhuman beauty, but about how badly he wanted to touch and taste every inch of it.

Kurt's thumbs hooked in the waistband of Blaine's boxers. "Off?"

Blaine nodded, Kurt pulling them down and Blaine shifting to let them free. They waited for the other to move, to press forward and get lost together, but instead they just dragged their eyes across each other's skin.

"Kurt?" Kurt's eyes were immediately on Blaine's. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Blaine, I'm sure," Kurt replied without hesitation.

Settling his hands on Kurt's ankles, Blaine began the long drag up his body to Kurt's shoulders, smoothing down his arms before sliding back up to tangle in Kurt's hair. Kurt was absolutely gorgeous, overwhelmingly so. He took Blaine's breath away.

Blaine had been so worried, had spent so much of the last two weeks making himself sick over the thought that during their time apart Kurt was going to decide that he didn't want Blaine anymore. But with Kurt laid out before him, willing and welcoming his touch, Blaine's heart felt ready to burst. He saw everything that he felt for Kurt being returned in Kurt's eyes.

He pecked at the corner of Kurt's lips before sliding across and kissing him slow and deep, sucking on his bottom lip as he pulled away. He shifted down, settling on his chest between Kurt's legs. Kurt shivered as Blaine began to work him with a firm hand, placing featherweight kisses along the length of his thigh.

Blaine felt himself begin to with panic. In all the times he thought out doing this, and despite how much he knew he wanted it, Blaine hadn't really thought about _what_ to do. What exactly was he supposed to do? What if he did it wrong? What if Kurt hated it and never wanted him to do it again?

Though he was trying to hide it, kissing lightly at Kurt's hip and making him squirm with the motion of his hand, Kurt could see the panic in his eyes.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered. "You don't have to do this."

Blaine's eyes caught Kurt's, worry quickly slipping away.

"I know. I want to."

Blaine rested his hand over Kurt's pounding heart, Kurt's hand coming to cover it, tucking his fingers into Blaine's palm. He took one more look at Kurt, trying to memorize the look of excitement and anticipation covering his face, the innocence in the eyes of this beautiful boy who had chosen _him._

He took a steadying breath, trying to calm the liquid fire coursing through his veins as he lowered himself slowly. Blaine's tongue flicked out and made a tentative swipe, causing Kurt's hips to buck unexpectedly, clutching tightly to Blaine's hand and sucking in a harsh breath. Blaine smiled and did it again, earning a similar reaction. And then his mouth was on Kurt, tentative flicks of the tongue becoming the slow drag of lips as Kurt felt himself pitch, clutching the hand he held, his other hand grasping the sheets. Blaine's lips slowly sank lower as his confidence grew and Kurt could no longer stifle the moan threatening to escape his lips.

"Oh Blaine," Kurt ground out, eyes transfixed on Blaine's dark hair. He could feel Blaine's lips quirk into a smile around him and Kurt's world narrowed to Blaine's mouth, warm and loving. Blaine looked up taking in the look of awe on Kurt's face. The sight of Blaine's lips stretching to accommodate him stole the air from Kurt's lungs. How did Blaine manage to look so incredibly beautiful like this?

Their eyes locked and Kurt felt dizzy, sucking in a much needed breath, chest heaving.

Blaine shifted up to align their faces, giving Kurt a chance to recover.

"You...Kurt...you are _gorgeous_," he cooed ineloquently.

Speech had been completely erased from Kurt's abilities, so he said 'thank you' with his eyes, bringing his hand up to Blaine's cheek and sweeping his thumb across Blaine's lips. The lips that had just be wrapped so firmly around him. The lips he had just been inside. When Blaine leaned down to share a kiss, Kurt could taste himself there and Kurt was sure that he had never experienced anything so erotic, and completely unexpected. Kurt was fighting back the tears. Going from absolutely no contact to this seemed completely overwhelming.

When Blaine was finished assaulting his boyfriend's mouth, he dragged his lips the length of his body, wrapping them around him again. He moved with more confidence now, daring to suck slightly and lick and move his mouth purposefully.

Kurt was coming undone above him, his hand returning to the sheets and finally letting the gasps and moans flow freely as he became lost in the sensation. His head pitched back, eyes closing automatically as he _writhed_ against the mattress, his body completely overtaken by the electricity and heat. His hand flew to Blaine's shoulder, feeling the motion there. He struggled for breath as his toes dug into the mattress.

"Blaine," he choked desperately, squeezing his hand in a vice-like grip. Blaine watched the twist of Kurt's face as the motion of his hand continued, Kurt's muscles seizing, head throwing forward, then collapsing as he came hard across his stomach. After several more strokes, Kurt started to giggle, batting away Blaine's hand, the feeling far too much.

"Kiss me," Kurt demanded and Blaine scrambled up to do just that, Kurt's body shuddering again when their lips met and Blaine licked into his mouth.

"Oh...oh my god, Blaine...that was _amazing,_" he exhaled against Blaine's lips, quickly pressing them back together because he just couldn't get enough. Kissing and kissing and kissing the boy he loved.

Blaine cleaned him softly with a washcloth, tossing it into the hamper before settling back alongside Kurt on the bed, combing his fingers through Kurt's damp hair.

"How much time do we have before we need to leave?" Kurt wondered looking at the clock.

Following Kurt's eyes to the clock, Blaine thought for a moment.

"About half an hour," Blaine replied.

Kurt sighed. He would have been so happy to climb under the sheets next to his naked boyfriend and cuddle together, but there was no time for that now.

Kurt fixed Blaine with a stare that let him know what was coming next. Raising himself from the bed, Kurt hooked his arm around Blaine's waist, tugging Blaine under him in one smooth motion, Blaine's heart already starting to pound wildly in his chest.

"Kurt, you don't have to-" Blaine's words were silenced with a finger to soft lips. Kurt just stared at the beautiful boy beneath him, raking his eyes over Blaine's body, appreciating all of the deliciously available skin before replacing his finger with his lips.

Blaine melted into the kiss, giving over control to Kurt as he started dragging his hand along Blaine's side. Blaine settled his arms loosely around Kurt's neck, tugging him closer as Kurt made his way into his mouth. Kurt kissed him, slow and deep, taking time to map the contour of his lips with his tongue.

Kurt was concentrating. Hard. Blaine had been so amazing and made everything so good for him, he wanted to do the same for Blaine. He had been thinking about this for a long time and now that the moment was here he was trying to steel his resolve and fight off the butterflies that were swirling in his stomach. He removed his lips from Blaine's taking a moment to stare into his beautiful, trusting, love-filled eyes before diving back in, harder and insistent.

Kurt grasped Blaine's sides, settling his knee between Blaine's thighs, lowering himself to rest on Blaine as he began working their hips together. The feeling of Kurt's naked body, strong and soft, covering his, removed the thoughts from Blaine's mind. Kurt felt incredible.

Kurt's mouth broke from his, nipping lightly at his jaw before sliding down his neck, eliciting a series of small gasps. He continued the rolling of his hips, his thigh pressing just right against Blaine as he kissed teasingly slow across Blaine's strong shoulders. Blaine flattened his palms against the sway of Kurt's back, pulling him closer. He watched Kurt's beautiful mouth as it dragged along his body, sucking a sharp breath through his teeth when Kurt reached his nipple, sucking on it lightly. Pressing his hands up Blaine's sides to rest on his shoulders, Kurt worked across his chest to assault his other nipple. Blaine's eyes closed, losing himself in the feeling of Kurt's lips and thigh.

After a moment Kurt drew himself up to meet Blaine eye-to-eye. Grasping Blaine's face, Kurt crashed their lips together, Blaine's fingers sliding down and digging into the muscle of Kurt's ass in response. They both groaned when their tongues met, Kurt rocking down in a particularly forceful stroke.

"Shit, Kurt." Blaine caught Kurt's eyes, his desire clearly evident in his lust blown pupils. Blaine wanted, he wanted so much. And Kurt wanted, he wanted more of that look on Blaine's face.

"Give me your hand," Kurt requested, Blaine quickly covering his boyfriend's hand with his own. Lacing their fingers together, Kurt kissed across Blaine's knuckles, capturing the tip of his index finger and sucking it lightly between his lips. Blaine's mouth fell open as he stared, taking in the intricate movements of Kurt's mouth around his finger.

Kurt looked up with a begging stare, Blaine met it with a smile.

Smiling, Kurt slid down to position himself, resting their entwined hands on Blaine's chest, wrapping his other hand around Blaine a finger at a time as he drew a circle around his navel with his tongue. The feeling of Kurt's warm tongue on his skin sent a shiver down his spine. Blaine's mouth continued to hang open as he craned his neck up to watch Kurt, breath coming in short pants.

Kurt connected the dots between Blaine's navel and hip with his tongue, tracing the line of the 'V' of muscle and sucking and nipping at Blaine's hipbone where it jutted out underneath his skin. Blaine smiled. Kurt knew exactly how much he liked that.

Blaine couldn't peel his eyes away, the noises coming from his mouth growing more desperate by the moment. Kurt was teasing him, dragging his lips ever so slowly and making a real show of circling the area without giving Blaine the touch he wanted. He felt desperate, wanting to tell Kurt to stop teasing him, to grab Kurt's hair and direct his mouth where he wanted it. Kurt could feel the tension in Blaine's body, knowing that he was driving Blaine absolutely insane with what he was doing, and enjoying each second of it.

Kurt traced the outline of Blaine's erection on his stomach with soft kisses, letting it slide across his cheeks and chin as he continued moving his hand in slow rhythmic pumps. Blaine was becoming fairly sure that he was having the sanity ripped from his mind, wondering whether he was going to be able to survive Kurt's teasing. He tightened his grip on Kurt's hand, hoping Kurt would get the message. He wasn't going to last much longer.

Taking a deep breath, Kurt slid his lips over Blaine. Blaine gasped, then moaned as Kurt took more in, swirling his tongue around him inside his mouth.

The weight of Blaine on his tongue was intoxicating and Kurt could feel his composure slipping away. He had waited so long for this, he could hardly believe it was actually happening. He pressed down and pulled back in slow deliberate strokes, following his lips with his hand. Blaine wasn't sure if he wanted to cry or scream, the pleasure causing his body to shake, the sensation so wet and warm and wonderful, and yet not quite enough.

Kurt quickened his pace slightly.

"Oh...oh Kurt...oh" Blaine's voice stuttered as his orgasm slammed into him, electricity snaking through his body, sight vanishing for a moment.

His body shook as Kurt continued stroking him, loving the way that Blaine responded to his touch.

When Blaine came back, he looked up to see Kurt watching him. He smiled a sated smile, pulling Kurt to him and fitting their lips together, suddenly gasping at the taste he found there, pulling their lips apart.

"You? You? Did you?" he said, trying to get his brain to help his mouth form words.

"No. I mean, yes, but just a little. You didn't give me very much warning," Kurt smirked.

"Oh god, Kurt, I'm so sorry. Oh my god, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Blaine babbled, looking truly horrified.

"Blaine...Blaine." Kurt tried to regain his attention. "Blaine it's okay."

Blaine stilled his tongue, trying to fight off the tidal wave of emotions he felt rushing toward him.

"Really, Blaine. It's okay."

But it was all too much. Blaine sucked in a sob, wetness filling his eyes. This had all been amazing, surreal even, exactly what he had been dreaming of for so long, but it was so much intensity after two weeks apart. It felt like his love for Kurt had just grown even stronger, when he didn't even know that was possible.

"Oh," Kurt said when he saw the tears, laying down beside Blaine, faces close, resting his messy hand on Blaine's stomach. "Oh Blaine. It's okay," he soothed. "It's okay, really."

Blaine shot up, grabbing Kurt behind his neck, slamming their lips together. "I love you. I love you, Kurt. God, I love you." His voice punctuated by sobs, repeating the words until the sobs won.

Feeling the emotion radiating off of Blaine, he realized Blaine wasn't upset or embarrassed, he was releasing emotion he had been storing for two weeks, overwhelmed by the gravity of what they had just shared. Instead of against or around, they had been _inside_ each other. And that was decidedly closer than they had previously been.

Looking in Blaine's eyes, it hit Kurt too and he felt tears begin to prickle. Disregarding the mess, he slid on top of Blaine, grounding him with his weight, petting his clean hand through Blaine's hair, settling together nose to nose.

Blaine's eyes closed as he focused on Kurt's body pushing him into the bed, the feeling of his hand running across Blaine's hair and grazing over his ear. He tried to calm his breathing and squeeze the tears from his eyes, feeling them run down his cheeks. Upon opening his eyes he found only Kurt's.

"I love you. I love you, Blaine." His breath was warm on Blaine's lips, then his lips were warm on Blaine's lips, soft and pure and confident.

"I love you, Kurt," Blaine managed. _More than I could ever explain._

XXXX

_They knock me down  
And back up again  
You're in my blood  
I'm not a lonely man  
There's no load I can't hold  
The road's so rough this I know  
I'll be there when the light comes in  
Just tell 'em we're survivors_

Blaine was driving way too fast down the highway as they sang ridiculously to each other, Blaine barely able to focus on the road knowing that Kurt was right there. All he wanted to do was look at him and drink him in. To touch him and taste him again. They grinned and flirted. Kurt danced in his seat, feeling completely happy and free. He looked at the man across the car and sighed with love. How did he ever get so lucky?

_Life is a highway, I wanna ride it  
All night long  
If your going my way, I wanna drive it  
All night long _

"I just have to ask. How do you know that song?" Kurt giggled as the song changed over, their flirting leaving him giddy.

"Caitlin," Blaine began, "She loves Rascal Flatts. And since it is her weekend, I figured I would indulge in her music."

"Really? I wouldn't have pegged her for a lover of country music."

"There are many things about Caitlin you wouldn't expect."

The hours passed quickly in song and laughter, their bodies still humming with the excitement of their morning spent naked in each other's arms. But as they exited the highway, Blaine's happiness turned to dread, stomach clenching, heart tightening, a cold sweat spreading across him. He peeked at Kurt from the corner of his eye to find him looking in wonder out the window like a child who was getting his first glimpse of the ocean. This was where Blaine grew-up, Kurt wanted to take it all in.

_There's a place in your heart nobody's been.  
Take me there.  
Things nobody knows, not even your friends.  
Take me there.  
Tell me about your momma, your daddy, your home town, show me around.  
I wanna see it all, don't leave anything out.  
_

The song played through the car speakers as Blaine took the long route from the highway to his house. When he pulled into a neighborhood, Kurt's eyes grew even wider. Kurt had spent many hours wondering what Blaine's house might be like. He wasn't expecting this.

Kurt also wasn't expecting Blaine to pull the car over, barely getting it stopped before he launched himself across the console and covered Kurt's lips with his own, kissing him hard and hungry and breathless. Blaine searched for courage between Kurt's parted lips and relished the feeling of Kurt's tongue against his, his hands pulling Blaine ever closer.

_I wanna know, everything about you.  
And I wanna go, down every road you've been.  
Where your hopes and dreams and wishes live, where you keep the rest of your life hid.  
I wanna know the girl behind that pretty stare.  
Take me there. _

Blaine pulled into the circular driveway in front of his house, trepidation evident in his eyes, panic coursing through his blood. What had ever made him think that this was a good idea?

Kurt took his boyfriend's hand between his own, trying to calm him with his touch. Blaine focused all of his attention on Kurt's tender gaze as he tried to swallow the knot in his throat.

"I'm here, Blaine," Kurt reassured. "We are going to do this together."

XXXX

**Thank you for reading! Reviews always appreciated. **

**I wanted to personally thank Erin (thebowtieboys on tumblr), Cass (****Purekliaination), and Klaine4Life for their help with this chapter.**

**In the next episode: Caitlin's wedding day is here**

**Songs:**

**Unchained Melody – The Righteous Brothers**

**Life is a Highway – Rascal Flatts**

**Take Me There – Rascal Flatts**


	22. Down the Aisle

**Your reviews help me stay motivated, so if you are enjoying the story, please let me know. :D **

**Be warned that there is some coarse language in this chapter.  
**

**The songs are in the footnote and I don't own the characters.  
**

**Thank you for reading!**

XXXX

Kurt's eyes were wide when Blaine pushed open the heavy wooden door and ushered him into the foyer. Blaine wasn't kidding when he said that his family home was like a museum, large white walls hung with art, furniture looking completely unused, the entire room sterile.

Kurt's eyes were following the line of the vaulted ceiling to the curved staircase when a small woman appeared from another room. Shorter than Blaine with soft green eyes and dark curls, Kurt recognized Mrs. Anderson immediately.

She walked over to Blaine and gave him a small, formal hug, the look on Blaine's face indicating his surprise.

"Welcome home, honey," she cooed, a strain behind her voice.

Blaine placed his hand awkwardly on her back for a moment before she pulled away. He caught his mother's eyes, drawing her attention to Kurt.

"Mom, I would like you to meet Kurt."

Lydia nodded toward the other boy, eying him cautiously. "Hello, Kurt."

She sized up the boy standing next to her son. He was taller than she expected, slender, dressed nicely, even conservatively for what she expected from a supposedly fashionable gay boy.

"Hello, Mrs. Anderson. It is very nice to meet you," Kurt said, extending his hand toward her. She met it, an obviously fake smile pinned to her lips. Her eyebrows knitted in surprise, he was polite as well. Perhaps he wouldn't be a complete embarrassment.

She returned her attention to Blaine, judgment evident in her voice as she assessed her son, "Why don't you two go freshen up? Caitlin is upstairs getting ready and your father should be home soon."

Blaine welcomed the escape, silently thanking her as she slid back out of the room before turning toward Kurt and offering a reassuring smile.

"Come on," Blaine brightened.

"Just a minute," they heard Caitlin call from the other side of the door, opening it a second later to reveal herself, hair styled, makeup half applied, dressed in a slip.

"You're back! Took you longer than I thought it would," she smirked, watching the blush rush across her brother's cheeks. "Hi, Kurt."

Kurt returned her greeting. "I would hug you, but, uh, makeup," she said, indicating her hands. "I guess you will have to do it for me," she said to her brother.

The look between the siblings was unidentifiable to outside eyes, but Blaine quickly wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him close. Their bodies fitted closely together, eyes fluttering closed automatically as they got lost in the warmth of the other boy for a moment. Their eyes caught, the weight of their stare settling heavily across all three of them.

Caitlin cleared her throat, her smirk now covering her whole face as the two boys came back to reality, moving from each other's arms, Kurt's face coloring to match Blaine's. Caitlin looked back and forth between their two stunned expressions.

"Well then..." she offered, letting her comment hang in the air for a moment before continuing, "I need to finish getting ready. See you boys in a little while."

Blaine led Kurt a little farther down the hall and through an open door, Kurt's eyes immediately darting around the space, unsure of what detail to notice first. The room was _large, _far larger than the dorm rooms they had to share at Dalton. One wall was covered in shelves neatly displaying books and trinkets. Another wall was covered in framed posters of musicians and sports heroes mixed with inspirational quotes, hung neatly in straight lines. Blaine's...

Kurt's thoughts were erased from his mind by Blaine's lips insistent against his. He sucked in a surprised breath, feeling Blaine's hand settling on the small of his back.

"Sorry," Blaine was breathless when his lips pulled back, "I've just always wanted to do that."

"What?" Kurt chuckled.

"Kiss my boyfriend in my bedroom," Blaine replied lowly.

"Oh," Kurt hummed in recognition, still pulled close against Blaine.

"I'm...I'm sorry," Blaine faltered, starting to pull away.

"I don't mind," Kurt asserted, capturing Blaine's lips with his own. Kurt felt Blaine melt in his arms, lips parting and letting Kurt pull him closer.

Small whimpers passed between them as they started to lose themselves in each other.

Blaine's mind screamed at him to stop, but his body was winning. They shouldn't be doing this. Not here. Then why was he stepping forward? Why was he lowering Kurt onto his bed? Why was he climbing over top of him?

The heat was still simmering between them, their bodies reacting powerfully to the other boy's touch. Blaine felt heavenly and strong pressing Kurt into his mattress, Kurt's hands splayed across Blaine's back, pulling him closer, closer. Their morning together had done nothing to quell their desire, it had only served to fan their flame.

Kurt's tongue made a perverse swirl around Blaine's, sucking it into his mouth. Blaine allowed himself to be pulled completely on top of Kurt, tangling hands in hair and running them down the sides of his boyfriend's body. And, oh, Kurt was wrapping his long legs around Blaine's. And, yes, Blaine was grinding his hips down against Kurt's. God, it felt amazing to have Kurt in his bed.

In his bed?

Oh, fuck, Kurt was in his bed and what were they doing?

Blaine wrenched his lips away, peering down at a look of pure want on the other boy's face.

"We..." Blaine tried to catch his breath. "We have to stop," he said sadly, chest heaving against Kurt's.

"Okay," Kurt replied softly, fondness starting to replace desire on his features. He smoothed his palm against Blaine's cheek then grasped him behind the neck, pulling him down to place a soft kiss on Blaine's forehead. Blaine smiled and nuzzled their noses together, staring deep into the eyes of the man he loved.

"We should probably get ready," Blaine said, pecking Kurt on the lips and peeling his body away from his boyfriend's. "You first."

XXXX

Curiosity was getting the best of Kurt. Blaine had looked so amazing when he picked Kurt up that morning, what in the world could possibly be taking so long? Hands folded in his lap and tapping his toe to the beat of the music playing in his mind, Kurt's eyes continued to scan the room.

Unable to contain his curiosity any longer, Kurt walked along the wall of shelves, brushing a finger across trinkets and the spines of books, smiling at the pictures of Blaine as a child, bright honey eyes smiling under a mop of dark curls. He made his way to Blaine's dark cherry desk, items neatly stacked and organized in straight lines. He pulled out the chair, sitting down to imagine how Blaine would feel sitting there. Propped against a small picture cube, Kurt noticed, was a picture of he and Blaine that could only be seen when sitting at the desk.

Continuing around the room, Kurt's eyes landed on Blaine's closet door, he strolled across the room, daring to pull the door open and peer inside, his stomach immediately souring, overtaken with nausea. The room was small, but big enough to lay on the floor between Blaine's dresser and the clothes hanging on the other two walls, it was pitch black. Images flashed through Kurt's mind, thoughts that he never wanted to have, thoughts of Blaine lying in this tiny claustrophobic space, broken, alone, and hopeless, praying for an end to his pain. His eyes prickled, throat choked with sadness. He couldn't believe that this was where it had happened. This was where he nearly lost his Blaine.

Hearing the door to the bathroom open, Kurt spun around closing the closet door quickly behind him and walking to meet his boyfriend.

Blaine looked stunning, hair slicked back with a bit of curl in the front, perfectly fitted navy blue suit. Kurt looked him up and down approvingly, smiling as their eyes came together.

"You should not be allowed to look this good when I can do absolutely nothing about it," Kurt quipped lovingly.

Blaine smiled, a faint blush on his cheeks. Kurt was dressed modestly in a slightly loose gray suit and white dress shirt, uncharacteristic for him except for his adorable bow tie. Blaine's heart warmed, he knew that this outfit was all for him. Kurt was trying not to call attention to himself, he was trying to blend in with the expected dress code.

Blaine took a step closer, whispering softly between them, "You look delicious." He took another small step until he was pressed against Kurt, tilting his chin up to Kurt's ear and saying, "And you taste delicious."

"_Blaine_!" Kurt squeaked, blushing hard and fast.

"Well it's true," Blaine said, brushing his lips softly against Kurt's, eyes still locked. They joined their hands together at their sides.

"You taste delicious, too," Kurt spoke against Blaine's lips, pressing them back together solidly, eyes fluttering closed.

"Eh hem," a voice said from the door, drawing the eyes of the two boys standing in the center of the room. "Dad's home, Blaine. We need to get going."

"Okay," Blaine said glumly, squeezing Kurt's hands before releasing them. He crossed the room to his sister. "You look beautiful," he enthused, kissing her softly on the cheek.

"That dress is amazing!" Kurt added, walking to meet the siblings.

"Quite the compliment coming from you," Caitlin replied, smiling at Kurt. "You ready?" she asked, returning her attention to Blaine.

Blaine took a deep breath, closing his eyes to steady himself. "I guess so," he sighed.

Caitlin squeezed her brother's hand, looking from him to Kurt.

"Come on."

Donald Anderson's booming voice could easily be heard from the upstairs as the trio made their way from the bedrooms. Immediately recognizing the agitation in his father's voice, Blaine felt sick.

When they rounded the corner of the living room, Donald was hissing into his phone, not noticing the observers then quickly ending the call when he did.

"Hey Daddy," Caitlin smiled, moving into his waiting arms. "Glad you're home."

"I'm sorry, Caity. It's just those stupid..." he started up again.

"Never mind that," Caitlin cut him off, with a wave of her hand.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart," Donald enthused, kissing his daughter on the head.

"Thank you, Daddy," Caitlin smiled, turning her attention to the two nervous looking boys.

Kurt was surprised by Donald's presence, though in no way a large man, he commanded the space. He radiated with confidence, the confidence that Kurt saw in Blaine when he was performing.

"Blaine," Donald said, acknowledging his son.

"Hello sir," Blaine returned, trying to will the nerves from his voice. "Dad, I would like you to meet Kurt," he said turning toward his boyfriend.

"Hello," Donald greeted, jaw visibly clenching, discomfort spreading through his body. Donald sized up the boy in front of him, the boy who was standing far too close to his son.

"Hello," Kurt replied summoning every bit of confidence he could muster.

The two men locked eyes for an awkward moment, neither moving to shake the other's hand or speak further. Donald clearly expected Kurt to break the stare, surprised when he did not.

"Everyone ready to go?" Lydia asked enthusiastically, putting in her last earring as she rushed into the room, suddenly realizing the quiet in the space.

"I think so," Caitlin replied, the three men nodding in confirmation.

"Are you riding with us, Blaine?" Lydia asked, still fussing with her outfit.

"No, Kurt and I are going to take my car so that I can drop him off at the hotel on the way back."

"Very well then," Donald said, putting one arm around his daughter and the other around his wife, turning them away from the two younger men as he ushered them out of the room.

Blaine's eyes immediately turned to Kurt, who met them. They both smiled nervously. At least that bit of awkwardness was now behind them.

Blaine held out his elbow to his boyfriend, "Shall we?"

XXXX

"Kurt, it is so fantastic to finally meet you!" Teddy said warmly, shaking Kurt's hand. "I've heard so much about you."

Kurt's eyes shot to Blaine's in surprise.

"Oh, not from Blaine," Teddy clarified. "From Caitlin. My bride is quite talkative if you hadn't already noticed." Teddy beamed.

Blaine and Kurt laughed lightly.

Kurt settled into a pew halfway back the long aisle of the church to watch the rehearsal. Seeing Blaine standing at the end of the aisle, looking amazingly handsome, was doing things to Kurt. Stirring images in his heart that he wasn't sure he should be having, images of a slightly older Blaine in a crisp black tux, standing at the end of an aisle waiting for _him._

XXXX

Blaine had been watching his father all night. He watched as Donald Anderson chatted congenially with the Martin family, thanking them for the lovely rehearsal dinner and for agreeing to a small town Ohio wedding instead of a lavish New York one. (Teddy wanted whatever made Caitlin happy, they were quick to reply.)

He watched as his father paid absolutely no attention to his boyfriend, passing not so much as a single word between them, while the Martin family was quick to introduce themselves and chat happily with him.

He watched the sadness that grew in his father's eyes as the Martin's welcomed Caitlin into their family. The sudden realization that his daughter was getting married washing over him.

He watched as Scotch after Scotch passed through his father's hand.

"Give me your keys," Blaine demanded, hurrying to catch up to his father.

Donald Anderson was stumbling his way to the car, his wife supporting him as they went.

"Give me the keys, Dad," he repeated.

"I'm fine, Blaine," his father slurred, taking a misstep and nearly tumbling to the ground, Lydia's arm around him barely keeping him upright.

"No, Dad. Give me the keys. I will drive you home."

Donald continued walking, unresponsive.

"Dad, Caitlin needs you to walk her down the aisle tomorrow," Blaine explained, meeting his father's eyes and finding the sadness there. Donald's only daughter, his baby girl, was getting married tomorrow. And he had drowned the sorrow of losing her in Scotch.

Blaine looked to his mother, eyes pleading, hoping that she would say something, agree with him or offer to drive, but she wouldn't meet her son's eyes, remaining mute, unwilling to take a side even though her very safety depended on it.

Reaching the car, Donald pushed the button to unlock it and Blaine wedged his body between his dad and the driver's side door. "Dad."

Donald threw the keys at Blaine in irritation and Blaine breathed a sigh of relief, he and his mother ushering his father around to the passenger's side and helping him get in.

"I'm so sorry," Blaine apologized as he came back around the car to meet Kurt where he stood watching the scene unfold.

"It's okay, Blaine."

"It just makes me so mad," Blaine seethed. Kurt wanted to grab Blaine's hand in reassurance, to take Blaine in his arms and still his anger, but with four parental eyes falling heavily on them, he refrained.

"Here," Blaine said stuffing his keys into Kurt's hand. "Just follow me. Okay?"

Kurt nodded, taking the keys and beginning to move toward Blaine's car, stopping when he heard Blaine's voice again, defeated, "Thank you."

Kurt looked back, catching his boyfriend's eyes and smiling reassuringly. "Of course."

XXXX

Their drive from the Anderson house to the hotel was quiet. Blaine was twitching with irritation and Kurt didn't know what to say. He brushed his thumb across Blaine's knuckles where their hands met on the console. He wanted to say something to make Blaine feel better about all that had happened, that he didn't need to be embarrassed or upset. Nothing that his parents did was going to change the way Kurt felt about Blaine.

He raised their joined hands placing a soft kiss to Blaine's knuckles

"I love you," Kurt said softly.

Blaine turned his head to look at his boyfriend for a moment, sighing.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. I don't know what got into him. I mean he has always enjoyed his alcohol, but tonight...I don't even know what that was."

"You don't need to apologize or make excuses for him."

"I just want you to know that he isn't usually like this."

"Okay. Noted."

"I love you, too. Thank you for putting up with all of this."

"Anything for you, Blaine," Kurt said honestly, squeezing the hand he still held in his own.

Blaine's heart filled with Kurt's support and acceptance. He was never going to stop falling in love with Kurt, of this he was becoming more and more sure.

XXXX

Carole pulled each of the boys into a warm hug when she greeted them.

"I'm very sorry we are late, Mrs. Hummel," Blaine apologized. Why did he feel like he was going to be apologizing for his parents for the rest of his life? "Thank you so much for driving all the way up here," Blaine added, the gratitude evident in his voice.

"You're welcome and not to worry, Blaine, Kurt called me to tell me you would be a bit later than you thought." Blaine was surprised, had Kurt really not told Carole what was going on?

Carole smiled at the look being shared between the two boys. "I'll leave you two to say goodnight," she smiled, disappearing into the bedroom.

"You didn't tell her?" Blaine asked in surprise.

"No."

"Oh, Kurt." Blaine couldn't keep his body from Kurt's anymore, rushing forward and cradling him in his arms.

"It didn't matter why we were late, just that we were safe and would be here soon," Kurt explained, surprised by the strength of Blaine's reaction, wrapping his arms tightly around his boyfriend. Kurt knew that Blaine was embarrassed by his parents, but he hadn't realized that he was ashamed of them.

Kurt felt his mind fogging over as their lips met in a heady, needy kiss. Blaine was impassioned by Kurt and everything about him. He had to kiss him and hold him and fell him just to make sure that he was real.

XXXX

Caitlin was sitting at her vanity brushing her hair and singing softly to herself,

_I'm getting married in the morning,_

_Ding dong the bells are gonna chime_

_Pull out the stopper, we'll have a whopper_

_Just get me to the church on time_

when Blaine peeked his head through the doorway.

"Hey!" she greeted brightly when she noticed him in the mirror, spinning around to face her brother.

"Hi," Blaine couldn't help but smile at the look of pure bliss on his sister's face, "I just wanted to say goodnight and thank you for inviting Kurt to the rehearsal."

Caitlin smirked. "Trust me, the look on your faces this morning was more than enough thanks for me."

Blaine blushed, he both loved and hated that his sister could read him like a book.

"Seriously, you guys looked like you were going to devour each other," she quirked her head to the side, "or maybe like you already had?"

Feeling his cheeks fill with color, heart pounding in his chest and jaw dropping, he looked at his sister in shock.

Caitlin nodded, Blaine's reaction all the confirmation she needed of what she already suspected.

"Goodnight, Blaine. Sweet dreams," she teased as she turned back toward the mirror.

XXXX

The next morning Caitlin was perched cross-legged on a chair in the kitchen, make-up artist and hair stylist hard at work, when her brother appeared, clean-shaven and his own hair coiffed and gelled into submission.

Blaine set his garment bag on the table and walked over to his sister.

"I'm getting married today!" she exclaimed grabbing her brother's hands in her own, trying not to bounce too enthusiastically as they pinned her hair.

"You nervous?" Blaine wondered, seeing nothing but joy in his sister's eyes.

"Hell no! I'm excited!"

Blaine smiled radiantly, happy for his sister. He looked around, neither of their parents anywhere to be found.

Again Caitlin read his mind, "Dad's on the phone in the office," she rolled her eyes, "and mom was on the phone, too, chatting with... someone" she finished shrugging her shoulders.

"Do you want me to to stay?" It didn't seem right for Caitlin to be alone on the morning of her wedding.

She smiled. "No, I'm fine. You go get your boy and I will see you at church," she said leaning forward to peck her brother on the cheek. They took a long look at each other before dropping their hands.

_Going to the chapel_

_And we're gonna get married_

Blaine could hear her singing as he made his way down the hall, snatching his keys and walking out into the bright summer sun.

"Morning," Blaine said leaning through the doorway to kiss Kurt softly.

"Morning," Kurt returned. "Should I be jealous?" he asked pointing to Blaine's cheek.

Blaine's eyes narrowed in confusion, raising his hand to his face. Kurt brushed his thumb over the lipstick on his boyfriend's cheek, showing Blaine the pinkish tinge on his thumb.

Blaine smiled, "Caitlin."

"I figured," Kurt replied, pulling Blaine through the open door. "Here, I have the perfect thing."

"Morning, Mrs. Hummel," Blaine called as Kurt pulled him into the bathroom, immediately producing some kind of cleanser and a washcloth. Kurt swiped the cloth across his boyfriend's face, Blaine shivering slightly at the touch.

Kurt looked at his boyfriend approvingly, their eyes catching for a moment in the mirror. They looked so right together, Kurt couldn't help but think, quite the stunning pair. But Blaine's focus was on his love alone, the man he was happy to have by his side.

XXXX

"Yes?" a voice called faintly from the other side of the door.

"It's Kurt. Um, I think Caitlin was asking for me," Kurt called back, hoping he was loud enough to be heard on the other side.

A moment later a frantic looking Caitlin opened the door and pulled Kurt into the room.

"Oh thank goodness!" she exclaimed, leading him through the changing room strewn with make-up and clothes and half-naked women.

"What? What's going on?"

"We have a fashion emergency. Megan's dress got damaged and I need your help. You can sew, right? Because we have a sewing kit, but no one that actually knows how to use it," Caitlin said, laughing in her desperation.

"Yes, I can sew," Kurt said confidently. "Show me to the dress."

Taking a seat on the floor in the corner of the room, Kurt worked feverishly until he was satisfied, presenting the dress to Caitlin for inspection and earning a huge hug and kiss on the cheek from the small bride.

"Thank you, Kurt. You saved the day."

XXXX

Blaine waited anxiously for Kurt, arms crossed tightly over his chest. He had spent the last half hour listening to Teddy tell the other groomsmen all the amazing things about his sister, about how he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with her.

As happy as he was for his sister, Blaine's heart ached with the unfairness of it all. It was so easy for them. They fell in love, they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together, so they decided to get married and everyone showed up to celebrate.

Blaine would never have that. No matter how much love he felt. No matter how certain he was that he wanted to spend his life with someone. He would never have that kind of support.

He tried to hold in the emotion that was bubbling just under the surface, jealousy and sadness. He needed Kurt, needed to ground himself in Kurt's eyes, in his touch, to be reminded that it was going to be okay because they were in this together.

When Kurt appeared, Blaine quickly rose to meet him, giving him no time to speak before leading him down a back hallway to a secret set of stairs like it was a well worn path.

"Thank you so much for helping, Caitlin," Blaine said as he turned.

Blaine's lips were on Kurt's before he could reply, stealing his breath. Grabbing for purchase to maintain his balance on the twisting narrow stairway, Kurt allowed Blaine whatever he wanted welcoming the lips crashing against his, the tongue playing in his mouth, the nips at his jaw, the hot breath in his ear.

"You are amazing," Blaine whispered. "Everything about you, just amazes me."

Kurt could do nothing put hang on, overwhelmed by the force of Blaine's passion pressing him back against the wall of the stairway.

"I love you," he crashed their lips back together. "I love you, Kurt." Blaine's heart thudded in his chest as he fought with his desire to rip Kurt out of his tux and do away with his own. He needed to feel Kurt's skin.

Looking at his boyfriend with pleading eyes, he began to work the buttons of Kurt's jacket and vest.

"Blaine, what are you doing?" Kurt asked in shock, remembering that they were in the stairway of a rapidly filling _church._

"I need...god, Kurt, I just need to feel you," Blaine pleaded, pulling Kurt's shirt from his pants raking his fingers up under the cloth to scratch at his soft skin.

Blaine had clearly lost his mind and Kurt wasn't sure what had brought on the sudden urgency, but Blaine seemed so wanton that it made Kurt weak in the knees. He wanted to give Blaine whatever he craved. But he also did not want them to get caught.

"Come here," Kurt whispered, pulling Blaine flush against him, pressing them together.

"No," Blaine said, stepping back and freeing his own shirt, Kurt's hands quickly moving to help him.

Blaine pressed his pounding heart to Kurt's, shivering as Kurt's soft fingertips brushed against his back. Their lips came together, this time softer and purposeful. With his palm flat against Kurt's back he felt grounded, his heart still pounding and his body still wanting more, but the jealousy and sadness gone. Kurt's arms wrapped around him, their lips meeting sweetly, Blaine felt at peace, completely encased in the bubble of their love.

Clothes returned to their original state and a few moments spent trying to will their hormones back to normal, they reappeared in the lobby of the church. Kurt took his seat in the pews, catching his boyfriend's sparkling eyes as he took his place at the altar, turning to watch his sister make her way down the aisle, her "something blue" Louboutin pumps peeking out from below the hem of her dress as Teddy helped her up the stairs of the altar.

Kurt wiped tears from his eyes as they recited their vows, the look in their eyes so pure and full of awe, their hands never leaving each other's during the entire ceremony. Kurt always cried at weddings, his heart aching with the love that radiating through the room. But today was different. Instead of his tears being of those of hope for that kind of love, for someone who would love him and want to spend the rest of his life with him, they were tears of joy. Joy because when he looked up at the boy standing proudly at the altar, he knew he already had him. Crazy as it was, he wanted to marry Blaine. He could see it all so clearly, the life that they would share and it was all right there in Blaine's hazel eyes, eyes he now realized that had drifted to his as Blaine receded up the aisle with Teddy's little sister on his arm, a beaming smile on his face as he passed.

XXXX

There was a certain fairytale quality to the way the large pavilion sparkled, lit up with thousands of twinkling lights as the sun set behind the horizon. From where Kurt sat at one of the far back tables, he couldn't help but sigh at the romanticism. He gracefully chewed his meal, conversing comfortably with the other guests at his table (Teddy and Caitlin's college friends), catching Blaine's eyes from across the room every once in a while.

As the happy couple took the floor for their first dance, Blaine made his way to the stage.

Tapping the mic, the DJ addressed the audience, "Please turn your attention to the dance floor as Theodore and Caitlin share their first dance as husband and wife."

Blaine stepped up to the mic, closing his eyes to steady himself and taking a deep breath. As his eyes opened, Blaine watched Teddy wrap his sister up in his arms, a smile crossing Blaine's face as the music started to play.

_Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams  
_

The crowd watched the couple gracefully swaying together, sharing private conversation and glowing smiles. But Blaine's attention was elsewhere. On a chestnut haired, blue eyed boy standing by himself at the back of the room.

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you  
_

Blaine's eyes locked on Kurt, he forgot the room full of people, singing just to him.

_The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh, it feels like the first time, every time  
I want to spend the whole night in your eyes  
_

The emotion evident in Blaine's voice drew the attention of the crowd, a few at a time curiously pulling their eyes away from the bride and groom to look at him, following his stare to the boy at the back of the room. A single tear slid down his cheek, the melody pouring straight from his heart into the open space.

Kurt was captivated, trying to hold himself together, knowing that Blaine meant every word he was singing. Kurt could feel the wetness creeping into his eyes, raising a delicate finger to whisk it away. His heart ached for closeness, wanting to feel Blaine sing the words to him, to sing with him as they held each other and hating that he could not.

_Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you _

Blaine let out a heavy sigh as he finished, the room filling with polite applause and whispers. Kurt watched his boyfriend cross the stage and disappear into the crowd, his heart sinking as he lost sight of him. Looking around for Blaine's beautiful hazel eyes he noticed the glances he was receiving, the whispers shared behind raised hands. He suddenly felt on display, self conscious as he held his head high, trying to ignore the attention and continue looking for his boyfriend in the crowd.

Several moments later, the crowd seemed to dissipate, joining the newlyweds on the dance floor or settling into easy conversation around the tables. Kurt continued searching for Blaine, finally spotting him surrounded by a group of men in suits, one of whom was Mr. Anderson. Kurt watched as Mr. Anderson clapped his son on the shoulder enthusiastically, clearly espousing Blaine's triumphs to his friends. Kurt would have smiled, but he could see the frustration on Blaine's face, knowing that it was all a farce. Kurt continued to look at him, willing Blaine's eyes to his own, if only for a moment.

"So you're Blaine's faggot boyfriend?" a gruff voice said from behind Kurt, causing him to jump.

Kurt spun to meet the voice, finding three boys standing behind him.

"Oh look. He's so pretty. I thought Blaine didn't like girls," another one hissed.

"Blaine doesn't like pussy. He never said anything about not liking girls."

"And look what he found for himself, a beautiful girl with a dick." The three boys laughed evilly.

Kurt looked around to see if their conversation was being noticed, panic spreading through his veins.

"Look he's speechless." They cackled again. "In awe of the sight of a real man, sweetheart?"

"Leave me alone," Kurt said sternly, turning to walk away, hoping to escape without causing a scene.

"Oooo, is that all the princess can say?"

"I can assure you that my vocabulary is far larger than your massively disproportionate head. I just don't choose to associate with neanderthals," Kurt shot back, trying to make his way around the larger boy blocking his path.

"Blaine's got a feisty one. Too bad he isn't enough of a man to fuck it out of you."

"Shut the fuck up, Liam!" Blaine snapped, bursting into the group. Kurt's eyes widened, looking in shock from his boyfriend to the taller boy.

_Liam?_

"And here he is now, the cock sucker himself," Liam sneered. "I see you haven't grown an inch in the last two years. Don't they feed you at that fancy private school?"

Blaine's blood was boiling, his fists clenching at his sides, staring down the taller boy with fire in his eyes. Kurt felt completely out of control, wanting to calm Blaine and yet not daring to touch him.

"Leave. us. alone," Blaine gritted through his teeth, ready to swing at any moment.

Liam took a step forward, toe to toe with Blaine. "And if I don't?"

"And if you don't, you are going to have to explain to your parents why I kicked their good-for-nothing sons out on their asses!" Teddy said, placing his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

Liam stepped back, eyes flicking between Teddy, Blaine, and Kurt.

"I...I didn't mean anything by it," Liam quickly recanted, the other two boys already starting to slink away.

"Like hell you didn't! Now get out of my sight and leave my brother and my friend alone."

Liam looked stunned as he turned to go, clearly wanting to get in one last cutting remark before departing, but thinking the better of it.

"You guys okay?" Teddy asked turning to Blaine and Kurt.

"Yes," they answered in unison.

"Do you want me to throw them out?"

"No. It's okay. I don't think that they will be bothering us again," Blaine replied uneasily, looking for confirmation in Kurt's eyes.

"Okay," Teddy replied gently, smiling as he continued,"I'll leave you two now, gotta go find my beautiful bride."

Blaine turned to Kurt with worried eyes. "Are you okay? They didn't...they didn't hurt you did they?" Blaine asked, wanting to wrap Kurt up in his arms.

"No, Blaine. I'm fine."

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. I got caught up. I should have known better than to..."

"It's okay, Blaine. I'm okay," Kurt smiled at his boyfriend hoping to erase the worry from his mind.

"God, Kurt, I'm...I'm just so sorry."

Blaine felt his hand move instinctively to Kurt's, only daring to brush his pinkie against his boyfriend's before pulling away. Their eyes locked, catching them in a longing stare.

After a moment Blaine's eyes broke away, not daring to stare any longer. Blaine knew he had far more enemies than friends in the room.

"Follow me," he said to Kurt as he made his way around the table. "We'll find you a chair at my table."

XXXX

Blaine held out his hand, Caitlin's coming to meet it, her other hand resting on her brother's bicep as he held their frame, beginning to move slowly together as the song that Caitlin had chosen for them began to fill the space.

_I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow  
And each road leads you where you want to go  
And if you're faced with the choice and you have to choose  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you_

_And if one door opens to another door closed_  
_I hope you keep on walkin' til you find the window_  
_If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile_  
_But more than anything, more than anything_

They moved around the floor with practiced ease. Caitlin had taught Blaine to dance when he was very young and they had taken many turns on the dance floor together. Caitlin smiled up at her brother, beginning to sing softly to him as the chorus began.

_My wish for you  
Is that this life becomes all that you want it to  
Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small  
You never need to carry more than you can hold  
And while you're out there gettin' where you're gettin' to  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
And wants the same things too  
Yeah, this is my wish  
_

The siblings were smiling through their tears, looking fondly at each other. They were all grown up. Caitlin was a married woman and before too many years passed she would be someone's mother. Blaine was all grown up, too. One year of high school separating him from the rest of his life. They were hanging on to this moment as they danced, this moment that suddenly felt like goodbye._  
_

_I hope you never look back but you never forget  
All the ones who love you and the place you left  
I hope you always forgive and you never regret  
And you help somebody every chance you get_

Kurt was having all he could do to hold in his tears at the sight of the emotions running across his boyfriend's face. He knew there was a silent conversation happening between Blaine and his sister, one that Kurt would never fully understand, but his heart ached for Blaine, he looked so broken and yet so blissful all at the same time._  
_

_My wish for you  
Is that this life becomes all that you want it to  
Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small  
You never need to carry more than you can hold  
And while you're out there gettin' where you're gettin' to  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
And wants the same things too  
Yeah, this is my wish  
(My wish for you)  
_

Caitlin pulled her little brother into a warm hug, holding him close for a lingering moment, whispering into his ear, "Now go get your beautiful boy and ask him to dance," before releasing him. Smiling to herself as she watched him walk away.

"Excuse me," Blaine said as he reached his boyfriend, extending his hand. "Would you do me the honor of a dance?"

Out into the warm summer night, Kurt followed Blaine, taking a winding path away from the pavilion across a small bridge and up into a gazebo standing near the edge of the pond, twinkling lights hanging from the arches.

Blaine immediately took his boyfriend in his arms, swiping his fingertips across his brow to fix a stray piece of hair and settling himself deep in Kurt's eyes. Kurt could feel the sparks igniting in his chest as he, too, lost himself in his boyfriend's eyes.

They could hear the music from the reception playing softly off in the distance.

"Dance with me," Blaine breathed, kissing softly at Kurt's lips as they began to sway together.

_I never had no one I could count on  
I've been let down so many times  
I was tired of hurtin', so tired of searchin'  
'Til you walked into my life_

_It was a feelin'_  
_I'd never known_  
_And for the first time_  
_I didn't feel alone_

Blaine tucked his head in the crook of Kurt's neck, Kurt leaning his face against Blaine's, feeling his warm breath tickling his skin. Responsively he tightened his arms around Blaine's back, holding him solidly as they leaned against each other, bodies moving together in a small circle._  
_

_You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh, we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Every time I look at you_

_I don't know where I'd be_  
_Without you here with me_  
_Life with you makes perfect sense_  
_You're my best friend_  
_You're my best friend, oh yeah_

Unable to stop the magnetism between their lips, they met between them, pecking hesitantly at first, stopping to look at each other for a moment in between each meeting before sliding together and washing away the world._  
_

_You stand by me and you believe in me  
Like nobody ever has  
When my world goes crazy, you're right there to save me  
You make me see how much I have_

_And I still tremble_  
_When we touch_  
_And oh, the look in your eyes_  
_When we make love_

Oh, that look. The look of desire and excitement, bliss and ecstasy, passion and love. They both knew that look well, so well in fact that just thinking of it shot a hot spark of electricity through their bodies. Lost in the world of their own creation, hearts beating in unison, they rested their foreheads together, their entire view consumed by the other boy's eyes. They sang quietly to each other, lips brushing, sharing breath._  
_

_You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh, we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Every time I look at you_

_And I don't know where I'd be_  
_Without you here with me_  
_Life with you makes perfect sense_  
_You're my best friend_  
_You're my best friend_

Blaine clutched Kurt him, their bodies fitted so beautifully together, kissing him like it was a promise. Kurt was his heart. His best friend. His lover. His everything. And Blaine never wanted to move from the warmth of Kurt's embrace.

XXXX

Before they knew it the night was over and once again they found themselves standing just inside the closed door of Kurt and Carole's hotel room trying to will their bodies apart. Neither of them wanted to let go, knowing all too well what lie ahead. Tomorrow Kurt would return to Lima and Blaine would return to Dalton. They would be living separate lives two hours apart from each other, for two long months. And somehow that seemed unbearable.

Sure they would see each other, but it would never be enough. They knew how miserable the last two weeks had been and they shuddered at the thought of spending more days without their boyfriend by their side. When Blaine finally kissed Kurt goodnight it physically pained him to move from his embrace, by the time he reached the elevator he had tears sliding down his face. Kurt watched him go until he disappeared out of sight, heading to the bathroom to robotically perform his nighttime routine, his heart heavy.

Arriving home, Blaine was surprised to see his father still awake, sitting in his chair in the family room staring blankly into space and nursing a Scotch.

"Join me?" Donald asked as he grabbed a cigar from the humidor and made his way toward the back door. Blaine followed reluctantly, knowing that this was not so much a question as a command.

Donald settled into one of the chairs at the patio table, his Scotch meeting the glass table top with a clink, laying the unlit cigar beside it. Blaine sat across from him, suddenly nervous, knots tying themselves in his stomach.

"You are going to be one of the Trinity advisers for next year," Donald began.

Blaine relaxed a little. "Yes, sir."

"And you are the Head of Council for the Warblers."

"Yes."

Donald took a long sip of his beverage, sighing and staring off into the night sky.

"Your grades have been good this year."

"Thank you."

"I hope that will continue."

Blaine felt the vice of responsibility squeeze around him. Though he had absolutely no intention of letting his grades falter, conversations about his father's expectations always made him anxious.

He nodded.

A long silence passed between two men who, though everything would indicate should be close, had no idea what to say to each other.

Donald turned to face his son.

"Are you happy Blaine?"

Blaine opened his mouth to speak, but the words took a minute to come. Since when did his father care if he was happy?

"Yes, sir, I am." Blaine's tone was even and he continued to look into his father's eyes trying to read his expression.

"You know that you could have stayed here this summer. I would have given you a job at the office."

Blaine guessed that somewhere deep down he did know that, but he knew that would have also come with conditions to which he couldn't agree.

"I think we both know it is for the best for me to stay at Dalton."

Donald looked away then, reaching for his cigar, snipping it and lighting it, taking a long inhale and releasing the puff of smoke into the darkness.

Blaine hated the smell of his father's cigars, but didn't make to move, knowing the conversation wasn't over yet.

"What you're doing, Blaine, is wrong. It's sinful and I can't support it," Mr. Anderson said sternly.

Blaine tensed. He really didn't want to have this conversation again, there was no winning.

"I know your opinions, Dad. We have had this conversation before." _Every time we are together since I came out,_ Blaine added in his mind.

Donald's hazel eyes caught his son's in the moonlight. "And you won't stop will you?"

"No," Blaine replied simply.

Blaine could see the muscles tighten under his father's skin, the way that they used to when he was a child and his father was getting ready to teach him a lesson with the back of his hand.

"What can I do to help you get right in the head? I don't want you living in sin for the rest of your life."

"What can I do to help you understand that this is who I am, and it's not going to change?"

Donald smashed his barely burned cigar into the ashtray in the middle of the table, the force causing Blaine to jump. He turned toward his son, looking at him hard, and Blaine braced for the impact.

But it never came. His father stood up and walked away from the table without another word, leaving Blaine both heartbroken and relieved.

Donald was gone to work before Blaine awoke in the morning, without so much as a word of goodbye. Blaine's heart tightened upon the realization, wondering if things would ever change.

XXXX

**Thank you for reading and for your reviews!**

**Up Next: How will the boys handle spending their summer apart?**

**Songs:**

**Get Me to the Church on Time – My Fair Lady**

**Chapel of Love – Dixie Cups **

**Amazed – Lonestar**

**My Wish – Rascal Flatts**

**My Best Friend – Tim McGraw**


	23. July

**Thank you for your wonderful reviews! They really do help me stay motivated!**

**I wanted to let you all know that I am participating in NaNo this month, so that will be my first writing priority. The next chapter of this story is partially written and I should be able to finish it up and get it out to you before the end of the month. After that, I'm not sure how much time I will be able to devote, but rest assured that this story will continue. Thank you all for sticking with me.**

**The songs are in the footnote and I don't own the characters.  
**

**Thank you for reading!**

XXXX

Out the door and into the summer sun Blaine bounded, heading straight to his car, tossing his blazer over the passenger seat, and settling his bag on the floor. He extracted his sunglasses from their compartment, feeling the warm plastic against his skin as he turned the key in the ignition, cranking up the music and air conditioning as he pulled out of the Dalton lot.

Two hours later he was crashing into Kurt, kissing him senseless on the threshold of the Hummel house. Blaine had made it through his first week of summer school. Another week of their separation was behind them. Finally they were back together again.

They settled their foreheads together, tips of noses touching, eyes locked as they tried to regain control of their heart rates. Whispering, "I missed you" and "I love you" into the space between their lips.

Kurt moved his hand from his boyfriend's cheek to grab his hand and pull him along, settling his overnight bag in the guest room before they settled together on Kurt's bed. It was the first time Blaine had been in Kurt's room since the morning of Caitlin's wedding rehearsal and Blaine's cheeks pinked at the recollection. He wondered if Kurt had the same reaction when he returned from the wedding, if he had washed the sheets right away or had slept in them for a couple of days first. He wondering if those thoughts ran across Kurt's mind every time he got into bed, the way Blaine was sure that they would if it had been his.

That morning had been amazing and the memory of it had filled far too many of Blaine's thoughts over the last week. He hated that they had yet to have the opportunity to do it again.

Kurt watched Blaine, lost in his thoughts, as their bodies coiled together on Kurt's bed. He wondered what Blaine was thinking, if he was having the same thoughts Kurt had when he returned from the wedding. Thoughts about how amazingly right it felt for them to be together in that way. About how much he couldn't wait to do it again. Thoughts that had been invading his brain all week long.

Then he wondered about Finn. Finn was around in the house somewhere and if the first couple weeks of the summer had set any precedent, probably in his room lost in some video game or another. Kurt wondered if he had his headset on or maybe was listening to music. He eyed Blaine. He wondered how quiet they could be.

"What?" Blaine questioned at the look in Kurt's eye.

Kurt latched his lips, rough and dirty, onto Blaine's.

"Oh," Blaine breathed, eyes already darkening.

Kurt disentangled himself and crossed the room to the door, peeking and listening into the hallway. He could see that Finn's door was closed, taking two steps into the hall he could hear the faint sounds of gunfire coming from behind his step-brother's door.

Kurt fixed Blaine with a seductive stare as he quietly closed the door behind him, crossing the room and climbing up the bed to Blaine quickly and silently.

"Dad's still at work," Kurt began, arms wrapping around Blaine, "won't be home for at least an hour." Kurt kissed Blaine hard. "Carole's at work, too." Kurt's hand slid down Blaine's side, until it rested firmly on Blaine's hip. "And Finn is playing video games with his door shut." Desire and playfulness flashed behind Kurt's eyes where they were still locked on Blaine's, cocking his head to the side and raising his eyebrows.

Blaine's lips were on his instantly and Kurt allowed himself to sink into his boyfriend's warmth.

One hand in Blaine's hair, the other covering his own mouth, Kurt found his toes curled and digging painfully into the bed. It was so passionate this time, the first time jitters having gone away. There was something raw and unbridled in the way Blaine was touching him. Something that he had only seen in Blaine a few times before and never experienced in this way. Kurt clamped his hand down harder over his mouth, trying to keep himself quiet and his hips still. Blaine's mouth felt so much better than he remembered, each bob sending Kurt farther into oblivion, all thoughts erasing from his mind.

Kurt's hand seared into Blaine as his head pitched back in a wordless scream, his labored breathing the loudest sound in the room. Blaine's lips were back on his urgently, tongue swirling filthily in his mouth. Kurt surrounded Blaine's tongue with his lips, sucking on it and nipping a bit as he rolled Blaine onto his back, eying him devilishly.

His eyes raked over Blaine's body as he quickly cleaned himself with a tissue. He loved the look of lust he found in Blaine's eyes, the look that only he got to see. Blaine was so gorgeous and when he looked at Kurt in that way he felt powerless to keep his hands off him. He couldn't wait to connect their bodies through the press of skin to skin.

Spreading Blaine's legs with his hands, Kurt settled between them, unleashing a week's worth of pent up desire and longing onto Blaine's body. Blaine squirmed, trying to keep a hold of himself, his hips moving rhythmically to meet Kurt. Blaine couldn't believe the sound of the bed that echoed through the room despite his attempts to stay still. He was quite certain that if someone had come to the door it would sound very much like they were doing something else.

Blaine bit down on his bottom lip, swallowing the noises he wanted to make. Kurt was making him feel delicious and delirious. God how he missed the feeling of Kurt all over him, the contact of his skin. He couldn't pull his eyes away, taking almost as much pleasure in watching Kurt touch him as the touch itself. The tingle of need was coursing through his veins, culminating in a particularly delicious twist of Kurt's wrist.

Kurt flopped to the bed next to him, kissing softly at the corner of Blaine's lips where his mouth had been hanging embarrassingly open for many moments. Their lips crashed together as their bodies aligned feeling the full press of the other boy's skin against theirs.

Wordlessly they dressed and Kurt cracked open his door before they climbed back onto the bed together. Kurt flicked on the TV not even bothering to change the channel. They wouldn't be watching it anyway. Instead they lost themselves in each other's eyes, faces so close together that eyes were all that they could see. Those eyes were home. Their legs laced in the way that made it hard to distinguish whose were whose, hips pressed close together. Kurt's skin was prickling with electricity as Blaine trailed his fingertips up and down Kurt's arm, his breath warm and soft against Kurt's cheek. Blaine enjoyed the way that Kurt's hand felt on the small of his back, large and strong, safe and secure, pulling their bodies closer, pulling Blaine to Kurt.

They had no idea what time it was when they awoke, Kurt sitting straight up in panic.

"Kurt?" Kurt could hear his father calling and the sound of feet rapidly ascending the stairs.

"Coming!" Kurt called back, his voice uncharacteristically strong for having just woken up. He hurriedly rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he moved to the edge of the bed. Blaine sat up quickly, yawning and moving to the opposite edge. They were both rounding the end of the bed, when Burt appeared in the doorway, pushing open the door and eying the two boys.

Blaine tried to calm his nerves, fearing that somehow Burt would see in his expression that he had just awoken, that he had been _sleeping_ with Burt's son. Kurt met his father's eyes, forcing a smile to his face. Burt looked back and forth between them.

"Dinner," Burt said, the tension obvious in his shoulders.

"Okay, Dad, we will be right down," Kurt replied calmly, watching as his father gave them a last lingering look and disappeared down the hall.

Blaine breathed a sigh of relief like he was letting air out of an overfilled balloon, shoulders slackening. Kurt giggled nervously, turning off the TV.

"That was close."

"Yeah," Blaine agreed. _Too close. Far too close. _Blaine wasn't sure what he was thinking when he allowed himself the luxury of falling asleep in Kurt's arms, but they were very lucky not to be caught.

XXXX

The following Friday they decided to go on a proper date (dinner, a movie, and making out in the back seat of Blaine's car) in hopes of not repeating the previous Friday's near mistake. Kurt was chatting happily, hand coupled with Blaine's, as they made the short drive back to the Hummel house.

This week had been far harder than the first, the realization of their separation settling down around them. Blaine was busy with his classes, busy enough to not reasonably be able to make the four hour roundtrip drive to Lima on a school day, but not busy enough to keep his heart from aching with want for his beautiful boyfriend.

Kurt's schedule had him running ragged at the edges, mornings working at Hummel Tires, afternoons rehearsing for the Lima Community Theatre's summer production, and evenings attending various social gatherings with his friends from New Directions. He always made sure that he heard Blaine's voice at least once a day, but often it broke his heart. He ached for Blaine, never feeling his sorrow more painfully than when he was listening to Blaine's voice. Kurt was incredibly happy that his father had agreed to letting Blaine stay the weekend once again.

XXXX

"It _starts_ at midnight?" Kurt asked in confusion. "Isn't it like a two hour movie?"\

"Two hours, ten minutes," Blaine confirmed, looking at his boyfriend hopefully.

Kurt knew he was a teenager and, as such, should be thrilled at the idea of staying up half the night, but he had always been one to keep a more reasonable bedtime.

"But my beauty sleep?" Kurt teasingly whined.

Blaine's hand caressed his face softly, looking deep into his eyes. "You could not sleep for the next ten years and still be the most gorgeous person on this planet."

Kurt rolled his eyes involuntarily, fixing Blaine with a judging stare.

"You really want me to go to this with you, don't you?" he asked.

Blaine nodded, eyes still filled with hope.

"Okay," Kurt conceded, kissing his boyfriend softly on the mouth. "I'll ask my dad."

XXXX

"I like that," Jeff said when Blaine had finished the song. "But perhaps we could change this part a little." Jeff leaned over Blaine where he sat next to him on the piano bench, reaching to the farther end of the keys and replaying part of the song.

Blaine smiled, their arrangement sounded amazing. He and Jeff had been working on many different songs, trying to get an idea of their vision for the Warblers. Kurt had been giving his input as well, letting Jeff and Blaine tackle the arrangements to see if they could work for the voices of their group.

"Oh, what if we did..." Blaine said excitedly, brushing his hands past Jeff's and playing another part of the song.

Jeff stilled. It was still so strange to be this close to Blaine, to be this friendly. It had been so long that he had tried to avoid this kind of contact, first out of embarrassment because of his feelings for Blaine then because he was trying desperately to get over those feelings. He finally felt like he was succeeding. He and Blaine were becoming great friends, spending a lot of time together and finding out many, many things that they had in common that neither one of them would have guessed. And finding that they worked very well together.

XXXX

Kurt was absolutely beautiful when he was asleep, so beautiful that it ached in Blaine's heart, so beautiful that Blaine was having all he could do to focus on driving the short distance from the movie theater to Kurt's house. The moonlight played across Kurt's face, illuminating and darkening it in random patterns that Blaine could watch forever, highlighting his features in turn, graceful eyelashes delicately closed, button nose, perfect pink lips twisting slightly in a smile then falling back into a waiting bow.

Pulling up to the Hummel house and cutting the engine, Blaine allowed himself several moments just to gaze on the man of his dreams. He missed Kurt. Not having him at Dalton with him every day made the whole space feel empty at times. Blaine still wasn't used to the feeling of having his heart separated from his body and having the body it occupied be so far away from his own.

Kurt was precious, not just in the adorable sense, but in the sense of being valuable like gold and silver and sparkling gems. And their time together was precious these days. Blaine wished he could let his love sleep, could curl up next to him and cuddle into his warmth to let sleep find him as well, but Burt had given them special permission to be out this late already, he dared not to push it any further.

Leaning across the dash, Blaine slid his palm against Kurt's cheek.

"Kurt," he whispered, sweeping his thumb softly across his cheekbone. "Kurt."

His boyfriend stirred slightly, sighing and nuzzling against Blaine's hand.

"Kurt, we are home," Blaine explained in a low voice.

A discontented noise escaped Kurt's lips, eyes struggling to open, but bursting wide when he saw Blaine's so close to his own. Tipping forward slightly, their lips met, exhaling together. Even their simple kisses were heavenly.

"Thank you for tonight," Blaine said, eyes fixed somewhere deep in Kurt's.

"You're welcome," Kurt smiled, squeezing Blaine where his arms had wrapped around him.

"I didn't think that I would get that emotional."

Kurt chuckled, he hadn't expected it either.

"I understand, Blaine. It is hard to see something you love come to an end, especially when it's something that meant so much to you."

"I just wanted to believe it," Blaine said, echoing his feeling from earlier. "I wanted to believe that the thing that made me different was something magical. I wanted to run away and live in that world where I could do things that others couldn't, where I would be surrounded by other people just like me, where I could be at home." Blaine sighed heavily and Kurt pulled him just a little bit closer.

"And seeing it all come to an end is like closing the book on that chapter of my life. Like saying goodbye to my childhood, the part that could believe in magic," Blaine's expression fell, he felt ridiculous.

Kurt tilted Blaine's chin up, returning their eyes to each other. "There is still magic, Blaine," Kurt said, love heavy in his tone, ever so slowly bringing their lips together until they meshed, sending sparks arching back and forth between them.

Kurt was right. It was pretty magical when they were together.

The force between them pulled them even more tightly together, lips firmly adhered. The intensity of the look they shared when they pulled apart surprised them both, so much of the love, devotion, and unbridled want they felt for each other communicated in a single glance. The current between them pulsated with intensity and Blaine had all he could do not to pull Kurt by the collar into the backseat and touch him in the way that would let him know everything that Blaine felt.

But there wasn't time. The hours had crept into the early morning and it was only five minutes until the time that Blaine had assured Burt they would return _at the absolute latest_. He hadn't counted on the fifteen extra minutes he spent sobbing into Kurt's shoulder once they made it to the car.

He held Kurt securely, treasuring their touch, kissing softly at the corner of his lips and studying the ever-changing color of his eyes. He kissed Kurt sweetly on the threshold of his room before finding the futon in the guest room made up for him. Slipping out of his socks and shoes and into sweats and a tee that he pulled from his overnight bag, his thoughts went to the assuredly equally naked boy in the next room, wanting so badly to fall into bed with him, to curl their skin around each other and find sleep peacefully in his love's arms. But Blaine knew there could be absolutely no mistakes tonight. He had to maintain Burt's trust, he had an important question he needed to ask him.

XXXX

"It's on the house," the young man behind the counter said, winking conspicuously before sliding over to the large machine to brew the drinks.

"Uh...okay," Jeff stammered, looking confusedly at Blaine, who smirked in return.

They took their places at their usual table in the corner, prepared to while away the afternoon as they had the past several weeks, in song discussion and general chatter. Three weeks into the summer and both of them were tired of having countless hours to fill. Wednesday afternoon coffee had been part of the agreement they made as a way of filling the time.

The barista set the cups on the table, placing them strategically in front of Blaine and Jeff before quickly walking away, Blaine continuing to smirk as Jeff eyed his cup.

"Tanner?" Jeff questioned, snatching up the cup and making to stand when Blaine caught his arm, lowering him back into his seat.

"Look at it again," Blaine urged.

Removing his fingers from over the name, Jeff realized there was more writing on the cup, a phone number just below the name. His eyebrows shot up, looking quickly from Blaine to the man behind the counter. Tanner smiled brightly as Jeff's eyes fell on him, continuing about his work so as not to appear overly excited.

Jeff turned back to Blaine, leaning in close. "He wants me to call him?" Jeff asked his voice thick with confusion and anxiety. "But why?"

Blaine couldn't help but smile, leaning in closer, their faces just inches apart, whispering, "I think he likes you."

Jeff's body collapsed into his chair, hand flying to his forehead as though its presence would somehow calm his thoughts. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears.

Random syllables fell from his mouth. "I, uh, I, uh."

Blaine had never seen his friend so at a loss for words, which was amazing given how quiet Jeff usually was.

"Are you sure?" Jeff let his eyes trail back over to the brown-haired boy behind the counter.

"Pretty sure," Blaine confirmed. Blaine had suspected as much. Tanner seemed immediately struck with Jeff, his eyes often landing on him from across the room as he worked, making great efforts clean the tables nearby while he and Blaine chatted, a point that Jeff clearly had not noticed.

Jeff studied him with curious enthusiasm. He wasn't used to being on the receiving end of the pursuit. The boy sitting across from him a perfect example of the way that romance usually worked (or didn't) for him.

"What do you think?" Blaine pried, taking a long sip of his coffee.

"Blaine," Jeff shushed him, color sweeping his cheeks.

"Well, the guy just practically asked you out. So what do you think?"

"I...I don't know. I mean," Jeff's eyes flew right back across the room, "he's cute, but I just never even..."

"So call him," Blaine interjected. "Or better yet, go over there and talk to him before we leave."

"Oh, I... I don't think I can do that."

"Why not?" Blaine questioned, trying to remain companionable and not push his friend.

"I'm just...I'm not so good with these things." Jeff dropped his gaze to his hands where they grasped the coffee cup.

Blaine understood.

"If you're not interested then don't give it another thought, but if you think you might be then it never hurts to talk to the guy. You never know."

"I guess so." Jeff didn't sound convinced.

"Hey. No pressure from me," Blaine consoled, deciding it best to just change the subject. "So what was this song that you wanted to discuss?"

Jeff instantly brightened, pulling his eyes away from his cup, talking enthusiastically.

Half an hour later, cups drained, the two were deep into a conversation when Blaine's phone rang. Kurt. Right on schedule.

Blaine excused himself, answering the phone, "Hey babe!"

"Rachel is driving me insane!" Kurt gritted into the phone.

"So, nothing new then?" Blaine teased. He could hear Kurt's eyes rolling all the way from Lima.

"We can't even get through one scene because every time we start to get it down she wants to change the blocking."

"And the director is letting her?"

"This is Rachel Berry we are talking about," Kurt deadpanned, his voice laced in snark.

"Oh, right."

"Ugh, Blaine. I can't believe I ever let her talk me into this."

"It's a good thing, Kurt. You are going to need to get used to dealing with temperamental actresses if you want to make it in show business."

"You're right," Kurt conceded, his tone softening. "I miss you."

Blaine melted, sure there were stars in his eyes. "I miss you, too."

"What are you guys discussing today?"

Blaine recounted his conversation with Jeff, noticing that Jeff's gaze was firmly locked on a pair of brown eyes across the room as he made his way back to their table.

_Kurt, _Blaine mouthed as he sat down. Jeff nodded.

"Hey, Jeff," Kurt greeted as Blaine activated the speaker phone and placed it in the center of the table.

"Hey Kurt."

"I only have a couple more minutes before the tyrant finds me, but I wanted to say that I agree with everything Blaine just said. We want to make this year as good as possible."

"Kuuurrrttt," a voice sing-songed in the background of the call.

"Oh hell," Kurt groaned, causing Blaine and Jeff to chuckle. "I have to go. Love you, Blaine, talk to you later."

"Love you, too," Blaine said quickly, hearing the call drop from the line, his face falling with it.

They sat in silence for a moment, Blaine trying to bring his mind back to Westerville. Jeff watched the concentration on Blaine's face, clearly willing himself not to think of Kurt. His heart ached a bit. Jeff wanted that with someone, the can't stop thinking about them, sun rises and sets in their eyes, can never get enough kind of connection that he saw with Kurt and Blaine.

As Blaine was still trying to pull himself back together, Jeff's eyes flitted back across the room to find the brown ones already fixed on him. Tanner was very cute, his cheeks dimpled and brown eyes lit up when he smiled. He seemed nice, at least as much as Jeff could determine from mere moments of conversation. And he was interested, interested enough to go way out on a limb and write his number on Jeff's coffee cup.

_Yes,_ Jeff thought. _Yes, I want to give this a try._

XXXX

Kurt stirred, humming a bit to himself as Blaine sat next to him on his bed. Blaine smiled. Kurt looked absolutely beautiful, eyes softly closed, lips parted slightly, hair messy in the most delicious way. Blaine hated to wake him, but he was brimming with excitement, still a bit surprised that he had managed to keep his secret to himself.

Leaning over, he placed a soft kiss to Kurt's cheek, earning another satisfied hum. Blaine giggled slightly, this was going to be harder than he thought.

"Kurt," he whispered near his ear, grasping Kurt's hand were it was tangled in his sheet. Placing a soft kiss to his eyelid, he squeezed Kurt's hand. "Kurt?"

Kurt pressed his face into the pillow a small whine escaping his throat, hand tightening around Blaine's, suddenly realizing the hand he held belonged to someone else.

His eyes flew open from amongst the pillows, taking in the dimly lit room and landing solidly on Blaine's happy expression.

"Blaine!" he exclaimed in surprise, immediately upright and in Blaine's arms. "Blaine. Blaine. What are you doing?"

His arms returning Kurt's tight hold, Blaine whispered, "Surprising you."

Kurt took in the look of mischief on his boyfriend's face, Blaine wiggling his eyebrows the way he did when he was particularly proud of himself.

Kurt looked at him suspiciously, yawning. "What time is it?"

"It's about six," Blaine said glancing at the clock.

Kurt's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Six?" he questioned. "Why are you waking me up at six?"

"I told you, it's a surprise."

"You're not going to tell me anything?"

"Happy Birthday!" Blaine said brightly.

"But my birthday isn't until next week," Kurt protested happily, pulling Blaine into an even tighter embrace.

"I know, but if I did it after, it wouldn't be a surprise. Would it?" Blaine teased.

Kurt kissed him then, no longer able to keep his lips away, excitement running back and forth between them, lips smiling together.

Blaine coaxed him out of bed, allowing him to take his time as he dressed and primped in the mirror.

"Something comfortable, Kurt," Blaine instructed, trying to steer Kurt away from heeled boots, knowing that they would be doing a lot of walking.

"I need to say 'goodbye' to my dad before we go," Kurt said as they made their way quietly down the stairs.

"Already taken care of," Blaine smiled, understanding spreading across Kurt's face. Whatever Blaine had planned he had spoken to Burt about it and that made Kurt incredibly happy. Kurt's heart filled, feeling so lucky to have Blaine as his boyfriend.

Two warm cups in hand and two incredibly large muffins taking up residence in Kurt's lap, they turned on to the highway heading north out of town. Kurt had absolutely no idea where they could possibly be going and Blaine wasn't giving nothing away, so Kurt resigned himself to slow sips of his latte and feeding Blaine bits of muffin as he drove, happy to let Blaine take him wherever he pleased.

Muffins consumed, Kurt let his eyes wander from Blaine's face to the scenery and back. They had now spent seemingly countless hours in the car together, but Kurt never got tired of watching Blaine as he drove. When Blaine could return his gaze, Kurt was immediately lost in his eyes and the emotions communicated there. But when Blaine had to focus on the road, Kurt could take him in with long looks, mapping the strength of his jaw, his adorable ears, the way his curls threatened to pop free of the hold of his gel, the way his eyelashes fluttered, always returning right back to his shimmering honey-hazel eyes. Kurt sighed squeezing Blaine's hand where they were joined between them, drawing his boyfriend's eyes for a moment, just a fleeting second of eye contact that set Kurt on fire.

"What?" Blaine asked, cocking his head and returning his eyes to the road.

"Nothing," Kurt sighed, wishing he could have Blaine's eyes back so that he could get lost in them.

"Really nothing?"

"I just... I love you. And thank you."

Blaine captured Kurt's eyes. "Don't thank me yet," Blaine teased.

It wasn't too long before they were exiting the highway, it immediately becoming clear where they were headed as they crossed the causeway onto the Erie Peninsula. Kurt absolutely could not contain the smile on his face, bouncing in his chair at the realization, and clutching his boyfriend's hand as Blaine chuckled.

Once they were parked in the large parking lot, Kurt launched himself across the car into Blaine's arms.

"Cedar Point! Oh my god, Blaine. I haven't been here since I was a little kid. "

"That's what your dad said," Blaine beamed.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Kurt enthused, hugging Blaine so tightly he could barely breathe.

Blaine didn't get much of a chance to answer, his words swallowed by Kurt's lips insistent against his. Blaine swelled with happiness. He hoped that Kurt would like his gift, but he knew he was taking a gamble by keeping it a surprise until they arrived. The bouncing, ecstatic boy in his arms told him he had made the right choice.

XXXX

The look shared between them while they chatted quietly was unmistakable. It was quite clear to everyone around them that these two boys were in love, even though they never allowed themselves to touch each other. They felt the pull strongly between, their bodies always like magnets. They had moments where it nearly overwhelmed them, but somehow they managed to keep it under control, trying to avoid calling unnecessary attention to themselves.

It was like a secret they shared just between them. The moment a ride would start to move they laced their hands together knowing that no one would see or care. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand tightly as they somersaulted through the air, wind warm on his face. They laughed and screamed, occasionally managing to catch each other's eyes as they were hurdled through space, those moments lingering in stop motion as the world flew around them. The moment a ride would stop, their hands would unlace and they would step off like two friends.

As the morning turned to afternoon their dizziness steadily increased and Blaine, already hungry, suggested taking a break for a snack. Kurt chose an ice cream (he was celebrating his birthday after all) and Blaine chose cotton candy (because more sugar was always better in his book) and they settled on an out of the way bench to eat and people watch.

Well, Kurt was people watching, Blaine was Kurt watching. Watching as Kurt's tongue traced the confection, flicking out to lick drips from the side of the cone. Blaine's mind was running away with him. Kurt's tongue was heavenly, every time it touched Blaine he lost control and the sight of Kurt working it expertly on his ice cream was slowly unraveling Blaine's sanity.

"Did you want some?" Kurt asked innocently, breaking his commentary on the passersby when he noticed Blaine staring.

_Oh, yes I want some._ "No," Blaine lied, it wasn't the ice cream that he wanted.

Kurt's cheeks tinged pink, realizing what Blaine was actually staring at. He caught Blaine's eyes with a slightly darkened stare and swirled his tongue around his ice cream, sucking it into his mouth and mmmming quietly. Blaine's chin dropped and he shifted on the bench, crossing his left leg over his right.

Kurt smirked. It never ceased to amuse him that he could have that affect on Blaine without ever touching him. Though he wasn't sure why it should, Blaine had the same effect on him.

"Mmmmm...yummy," Kurt cooed, licking his lips.

_The fucking flirt_, Blaine's mind screamed as he shifted slightly again. _He knows exactly what he is doing to me._

Kurt did know and he also knew that Blaine was enjoying every second of it. He plucked a piece of pink fluff from the stunned boy, settling it on his tongue before pulling it between his lips to let it dissolve, fully aware that Blaine's eyes had never left his mouth.

"Blaine." His boyfriend righted himself at the sound of his name, moving his gaze from Kurt's lips to meet his eyes. Kurt just smirked lovingly. "I love you too."

XXXX

Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulders and Kurt let himself relax against his boyfriend as their Ferris Wheel seat rose slowly into the air. Blaine's thumb trailed lazy lines over the crest of Kurt's shoulder, his other hand finding Kurt's where they lay in his lap and covering them. As they rose higher, he placed a soft kiss to Kurt's hair, causing him to raise his head and stare at Blaine with hearts in his eyes. Kurt was having an absolutely amazing time with this amazing man. He felt so incredibly loved he could hardly contain it and was glad that he didn't have to any longer because as the seat rose higher they disappeared from the world and Kurt could press his lips to those of the boy he loved without fear. Eyelashes fluttering against cheeks, their lips touched softly, brushing against each other with just a hint of contact before sealing together, sweet but firm, like they were made for each other. Kurt's toes curled in his shoes as their mouths worked together high above the bustle of the park, completely lost in a world of their own. Kurt wasn't sure that he had ever felt more cherished. It was a kiss that Kurt knew he would never forget.

As they came back to Earth, Blaine stared happily at the boy he loved. Their day was going beautifully, better already than he could have planned. He was pretty sure that he had never heard Kurt laugh so much or seen him smile so brightly for so long. It was absolutely beautiful and Blaine never wanted it to end. He could have lived happily in that moment with Kurt for the rest of his life.

"Was there anything else that you wanted to do?" Blaine asked as they walked away from the Ferris Wheel, watching Kurt's expression fall for the first time that day.

"Do we have to go already?" Kurt was clearly not ready for the day to end.

"Well, we don't have to," Blaine tried to explain, suddenly conflicted, "but I did have another surprise for you." Kurt's smile returned. "But if you don't want to go, we don't have to do that."

"No it's okay, we can go. I just wasn't ready for the day to be over quite yet."

Blaine brightened. "Trust me," he winked, "it's not."

XXXX

Kurt couldn't believe it. He truly couldn't believe it. His jaw slackened and his eyes flew wide as he looked around him. The suite was large with a King sized bed and a whirlpool tub and a balcony that overlooked the water.

Taking it all in Kurt felt momentarily guilty, knowing how much this must have cost Blaine and hating that Blaine would spend so much on him when there was absolutely no way that he could return the favor.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder as they looked out the glass doors at the water shining below, singing quietly in Kurt's ear,

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday dear Kurt,_

_Happy Birthday to you._

Kurt laced his fingers with Blaine's where they rested across his stomach, squeezing tightly as a tear of joy trailed down his cheek. Blaine was like magic, each moment getting better and better and Kurt wasn't sure how to contain it all in his heart.

"Thank you," Kurt choked, Blaine swaying them back and forth slightly to the unheard music playing in their hearts. Smiling, Blaine placed a kiss to Kurt's neck.

"Of course, babe, it's your birthday," he replied as Kurt spun in his arms and their eyes met.

"It's amazing," Kurt gushed. "Really, Blaine, I don't know how to say thank you enough for this day. I feel like I am dreaming."

Blaine's head tipped to the side, adoration in his stare. That was exactly what he wanted, to make Kurt feel like he was living in a dream.

"Will you dance with me?" he asked.

"Of course, Blaine. I will always dance with you."

Blaine gathered Kurt into his arms, lacing their fingers together as he created a frame and starting to move them together, singing quietly between them.

_It's all about you  
__It's all about you, baby  
It's all about you  
It's all about you_

Kurt pressed his lips together into a thin line, trying to contain his emotions as Blaine stared deep into his eyes, his beautiful voice pouring the melody into the space._  
_

_Yesterday, you asked me something I thought you knew.  
So I told you with a smile 'It's all about you'  
Then you whispered in my ear and you told me too,  
Said 'You make my life worthwhile, it's all about you'  
_

Lowering their hands, they wrapped their arms around each other, pulling the other boy close enough to share breath._  
_

_And I would answer all you're wishes, if you asked me to.  
But if you deny me one of your kisses, don't know what I'd do._

Blaine sang dramatically his face turning into feigned distress and causing Kurt to giggle as he pressed their lips together momentarily, Blaine picking the song right back up as soon as they parted.

_So hold me close and say three words, like you used to do.  
Dancing on the kitchen tiles,  
Yes you make my life worthwhile,  
So I told you with a smile...  
It's all about you.  
_

Their movements were becoming slower and slower, mostly just feeling the warmth of their love pressed against them as Blaine whispered,

_It's all about you  
It's all about you, baby  
It's all about you  
It's all about you _

Kurt stared, wanting to pinch himself in disbelief. He could hardly handle the look he saw reflected in Blaine's eyes. So pure and genuine and honest and full of deep, powerful love for _him._ Kurt would never understand what he did to deserve someone like Blaine, what planets had aligned to bring Blaine into his life. He felt so incredibly lucky to have Blaine Anderson as his.

_Mine. He is mine. He is all mine. And I am all his._

Blaine couldn't contain the smile that spread across his face as he saw the one on Kurt's.

"So, my love, tonight is all about you. What would you like to do now?"

XXXX

Blaine really had thought of everything. A bottle of sparkling cider and two plastic champagne flutes, bubble bath, a birthday candle and lighter, massage oil, all produced from the same bag he grabbed the sunscreen and camera from early that morning. Kurt was absolutely in awe.

Blaine had been quick to assure Kurt he expected absolutely nothing from him, that the night was all about him and anything that Kurt did or did not want to do was completely fine. He assumed nothing, just wanting to give them a place to retreat and spend some time together after what was sure to be a long day of trying to keep themselves apart.

Kurt wasn't sure what he wanted. The day had already been dreamlike and he didn't want to take any chances with it, but he wanted Blaine, with every fiber of his being. The slow tension of that want had been building within him as the months passed. He could see it all so clearly when he looked at the man he loved and he ached for it. Then they had a day like today, surreal and with its own magic and Kurt wondered if giving himself to Blaine wouldn't be the perfect ending to it all.

But then again, he and Blaine hadn't really discussed whether they would both be ready to take that step. Kurt knew how easy it was for him to get carried away with desire when he was alone with Blaine and they had absolutely no threat of intrusion. Kurt imagined that after that moment finally did come, he would settle into Blaine's arms to sleep. And when they woke up, they would do it all over again.

But tonight, they didn't have that luxury. Blaine had told Burt that they would leave the park when it closed and call him to tell him they were on their way. They only had a couple of hours before they would need to depart and while it would be more than enough time, it didn't seem long enough.

Blaine watched in silent anticipation as thoughts ran behind Kurt's eyes. He was ready. Ready to give Kurt whatever he asked for and wondering what it would be. He didn't want to assume anything, but he was prepared in case Kurt had asked for something more. Though even as he had slipped the small bottle into a concealed pocket of his bag, he worried. It was Kurt's birthday, he wanted it to be perfect, and from what he had heard the first time rarely was. He would hate to end their day together on that kind of note. He didn't want to hurt Kurt.

They sat smiling at each other for several long moments, Kurt working through the options in his mind and trying to decide how to articulate what he wanted.

"Could we..." he felt himself blushing as he talked, "take our clothes off?"

Blaine smiled. "Of course."

Blaine stood from the bed, taking Kurt's hands and helping him up, kissing him softly as he began to remove the coverings from their bodies. He unwrapped Kurt like he was Blaine's present, precious under the soft touch of his fingertips as he pulled the fabric from his skin. The moment was intense and wordless, Blaine's eyes never leaving his, his hands knowing their way around his body well enough to do everything by touch.

Blaine took turns removing their clothes, first one from Kurt's body, then one from his own so that they ended up naked at the same time. Only when all of their skin was exposed to air did they break their stare and drag their eyes over each other's body.

Kurt giggled, happiness bubbling out. He had naked Blaine in front of him and nothing but hours to appreciate him as he pleased.

His head resting on his hands, stomach down on the bed, Blaine straddled his thighs as he pressed his strong hands into Kurt's back, working the massage oil across his muscles. Kurt hummed contentedly as Blaine removed any stresses that Kurt might be holding. Blaine's hands felt incredible as they pushed and pulled, mapping his skin, his position was stirring desire in both of them. Blaine was doing all that he could to push it away, well aware that Kurt could feel exactly what he was thinking. Kurt was reveling once again in the effect he had on Blaine, his hips starting to ache with want.

"Blaine," Kurt said, his voice coming out breathless.

"Yes?" Blaine replied, leaning down over Kurt to align their faces.

Kurt's hips bucked unintentionally, pressing against Blaine's, both of them gasping. Blaine pressed back instinctively, shock running across both of their faces. Kurt's mouth fell open, sucking in a breath and swallowing hard, searching Blaine's eyes, suddenly terrified of how much he wanted something he had never really even thought about until he met Blaine.

Blaine rolled off to the side, pulling Kurt into his arms, locking them together, wiping his hand on the sheets before smoothing it through Kurt's hair. They both wanted it, that was incredibly clear, but they needed to talk about it first and unless Kurt brought it up, Blaine wasn't going to either.

Blaine smiled at the shyness in Kurt's eyes, both clearly having the same thoughts. He loved that look of innocence that Kurt had even when his mind was filled with completely lascivious thoughts. Blaine kissed him softly, pulling back just slightly to rub their noses together, eyes locked, before diving in again.

Kurt was in heaven. If they did nothing else for the remainder of the evening besides lay naked together and kiss each other sweetly, Kurt was sure that he would be quite happy. He shifted closer to Blaine, eager to feel more of his warmth, more of his skin. Their bodies locked together as they lay on their sides, legs intertwined, hands softly on each other's cheeks. They kissed and they stared, hearts thudding in their chests. Then they kissed some more.

Before they realized it their bodies were doing for them what their words could not, hips working together, seeking the other boy out and pressing hard against him. Their kisses had turned from sweet to urgent, their grasp from soft to searing. Blaine was trying to wait, trying to give Kurt a chance to communicate what he wanted, to push Blaine back or to pull him on top of Kurt. When Kurt did neither and he could no longer stand it, he pushed Kurt into the mattress, straddling his hips.

Blaine started with his face, dropping kisses to his forehead, eyelids, cheeks, chin and tip of his nose at an agonizingly slow pace, making Kurt's skin crawl with want. Blaine worked his mouth over Kurt's naked body, loving at him laboriously, thoroughly. Kurt's breath hitched when Blaine sucked lightly on his fingertip. He shivered when Blaine whispered an "I love you" into the space between his hip and thigh.

By the time Blaine finally sunk his lips over him, Kurt was shaking and aching for release, hot fire coursing through his veins, swirling in an endless loop. Sparks flew down his spine, feet curled and pressed into the sheets. It was an incredibly short amount of time before Kurt's hand was tightening around Blaine's as he repeated his boyfriend's name, his head throwing back into the pillows. Immediately Blaine's lips were on his neck, working their way up to meet Kurt's before the arch in his back and tightness of his muscles had given way.

Kurt kissed Blaine between each panted breath, his eyes completely blown when they met his boyfriend's. Blaine was overcome with the intense beauty that was Kurt. He petted his hand through Kurt's hair, trying to soothe his wild, raw expression. As soon as Kurt regained his ability to breathe he had Blaine pinned to the mattress, lips locked in a filthy kiss that had both of their chests heaving. Where Blaine had been slow and soft, Kurt was being quite the opposite.

Blaine's brain was dissolving, already nearly overrun with chemicals from the time spent worshiping Kurt's body, now finding himself overwhelmed by Kurt's mouth on him hot and fast.

"Kurt," Blaine choked. "Kurt you don't have to..." an low tone emanating from the back of his throat cut him off.

There was fierceness in Kurt's eyes when they met Blaine's. "It's my birthday and I want to. Now shut up and let me," Kurt growled, finishing with a sinful flick of his wrist. Blaine was pretty sure the mush that had replaced his brain was about to start seeping out his ears onto the bed, Blaine's mind exploding from the way his boyfriend was ferociously devouring him. The tension that had long been building, snapped like a rubber band drawn too tightly just moments later, leaving Blaine a babbling puddle of skin and bones.

Sliding in next to Blaine, Kurt pulled his boyfriend's slackened form into his arms, holding Blaine tightly against him while he recovered, their kisses moving from bruising to lazy.

XXXX

Stepping from the warm water of their shared bath, Kurt made his way to the window once more noticing that day had long since become night while he was away. Warmth encircled him as Blaine dragged the blanket from the bed and wrapped it around both of their shoulders, closing his arms around Kurt and hooking his chin over his shoulder as they stared into the distance together.

Kurt watched the moonlight dance on the small swells of the bay, the bright lights of Cedar Point reflecting in the water. If he listened he could hear the joyful screams of the visitors as they were propelled through space. But Kurt was happy to be standing still in the secure embrace of his soul mate. Kurt couldn't have imagined a more perfect day and he wanted to tell Blaine as much. He felt priceless, like he could walk on water, like happiness was oozing out of his pores. He wasn't sure that he would ever have another birthday as memorable or as special as this one.

XXXX

Kurt fought hard to stay awake, but half an hour into their drive he went silent and when Blaine snuck a look across the car, the beautiful expression of sleep was covering Kurt's face. Blaine drove happily, singing quietly to keep himself awake, allowing his mind to wander.

Blaine couldn't wait for the school year to start. He couldn't wait to lead the Warblers to Nationals and possibly win the title. He couldn't wait to go to the dances and celebrate the holidays with Kurt. He couldn't wait for Kurt to be back by his side every day.

A year. There was only a year separating them from the rest of their lives. A year from now he and Kurt would be adults. They would be living in New York. Perhaps one of them would have a lenient or absentee roommate who wouldn't care if they wanted to sleep together every night. Perhaps they could somehow afford to rent a tiny apartment to call their own.

_I wonder what Kurt would think about moving in together straight out of high school._ They hadn't really discussed the logistics, but by that point they would have been together nearly a year and a half, maybe they would be ready to take that step. And even if not, just being together in a city where they could hold hands or kiss each other in public was going to be amazing.

**XXXX**

**Thank you for reading and for your reviews!**

**Up Next: With July behind them, only August separates Kurt from his return to Dalton**

**Song:**

**It's All About You - McFly**


	24. Six Months

**Hello everyone! I know that it has been an incredibly long time since this story updated and I apologize for the delay. In case you are interested, I was successful in completing my NaNo last month. I also had a familial situation that involved an unexpected, week long trip at the beginning of this month, hence the delay.**

**Hopefully things are settling down once again and I will be able to update regularly, as is always my intention.**

**Happy Holidays to those who are celebrating. It's hard for me to believe that the idea for this story is a year old. This year seems to have flown by.**

**Now on to the story...**

**The songs are in the footnote and I don't own the characters.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**XXXX**

"But you are still going to come up on Sunday, right?" Kurt asked desperately into the phone, shifting nervously on his bed.

"I can't Kurt," Blaine exhaled frustratedly, "I have to work on that group project I told you about."

"On a Sunday?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"Saturday and Sunday were the only two days that everyone was available," Blaine explained.

"Then can't you ask to change it to Saturday? That way you would be busy at the same time that I am," Kurt pleaded.

Blaine hesitated, trying to quell his frustration. "No, Kurt, I don't think I can do that."

"Why not?" Kurt asked, exasperated.

"Because I am the reason that we are doing it on Sunday," Blaine said sadly, waiting for a moment for his words to set in. "Everyone else wanted to do it Saturday and I said that I couldn't because Saturday is the day I spend with you."

"Oh, Blaine." Kurt felt awful, heart aching in his chest. "I just assumed that since we have been together all weekend all summer long that you would be available on Sunday. "

"And I thought the opposite," Blaine said sadly.

Several minutes of painful silence passed between them, before Kurt got up the courage to ask the thing that they were both thinking.

"Does this mean that we aren't going to see each other this week?"

"I guess so," Blaine said, his mind racing, trying to decide if he dare ask his group members to change their meeting after the hard time they had given him for scheduling it around his boyfriend in the first place.

Kurt thought he was going to cry. No. Kurt knew he was going to cry, the tears already starting to make long tracks down his cheeks. Blaine heard him choke back a sob.

"I'm sorry, so sorry, Kurt," Blaine apologized into the phone, sounding completely frantic. "Please don't cry."

"I"m sorry, too. I just miss you so much," Kurt choked, feeling despair starting to set in.

"I know," Blaine's voice starting to shake. "I miss you, too."

Another silence passed between them, neither sure what to say.

"I should go," Kurt said finally. He didn't really have anywhere to go nor did he want to stop talking to Blaine, but sitting in this discomfort was becoming too much for him.

"Oh, okay." _Shit, shit, shit, what have I done?_

"I'll talk to you later, I guess," Kurt was lingering hoping that Blaine was going to change his mind.

"Definitely," Blaine said definitively. "Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Kurt sighed, realizing that was it, there would be no reprieve. "I love you, too," he choked, quickly hanging up the phone so Blaine wouldn't hear the sob bubbling up from his throat.

XXXX

It was hard to be apart. Downright sucked if the truth be told. Blaine was painfully missing Kurt, starting to feel crazy with need for the hand of the boy he wanted to share his life with, mentally berating himself for his stubbornness. Why had he cared if all of the other boys in his group rolled their eyes and teased him mercilessly if it meant that he got to see Kurt? If it had meant not spending the majority of Saturday sitting alone in his room, guitar in his lap, strumming and singing quietly to himself?

_But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

He had completed his homework hours ago. Television wasn't working as a distraction from the aching in his heart. So he stared at the framed picture of he and Kurt that was sitting on his desk and sang softly to the boy he loved._  
_

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time_

He missed Kurt. Missed their time together. The time when they curled up together in his bed, rubbed love into each other's skin, and talked endlessly about anything and everything. He missed living his life with the boy he loved. His room seemed so empty without Kurt to fill it with life._  
_

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me  
_

But soon Kurt would be back at Dalton. Back next to him at breakfast and lunch and dinner. Back beside him in his bed while they studied and watched TV. And perhaps, occasionally, back waking up next to him. Kurt would be back and things would be right with the world again. Blaine just had to hold on, to keep Kurt firmly with him, even if it was just in his dreams.

XXXX

On Saturday Kurt moved like a snail, heart heavy and brain foggy, his thoughts somewhere else entirely as he went through the motions at the shop and rehearsal.

"You okay, kid?" his father had asked, genuine concern in his eyes.

"Yeah," Kurt replied with a no conviction behind it.

Burt was pretty sure he knew what had Kurt so glum; it was the first weekend since Blaine had been back at Dalton that Kurt wouldn't be seeing him. Kurt had already assured his father that it wasn't by choice, but that conflicting schedules had caused the separation. But Kurt seemed so down that it made Burt wonder if that truly was all that was going on.

"Liven up, Kurt," the director chided, "This is a happy scene."

Kurt searched deep inside of himself, pulling on his practiced ability to make it appear as though everything was okay when inside he was falling apart and somehow got through the long rehearsal.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked, chasing after him when they were finally finished.

"I miss Blaine," was all Kurt could manage before the tears were streaming down his face and he was running to his car.

Rachel managed to stay right behind him the whole way, jumping into the passenger seat next to Kurt and rubbing his back as he cried and wiped furiously at the tears he was usually so good at hiding from the world.

"You really love him, don't you?" she said, the question more like a statement, with an underpinning of surprise in her tone. Sure Blaine was Kurt's boyfriend, but she hadn't really realized how close they had obviously become.

"So much, Rachel," Kurt said, raising his eyes to her. "I never knew that I could love someone so much. When we aren't together, it's like a part of me is missing."

"Oh Kurt," she said, leaning her tiny frame across the car to hug her friend, "that's wonderful."

Kurt fixed her with a judging stare, trying to figure out why she was taking pleasure in his misery.

"It's wonderful when two people fall in love the way you two have," she tried to explain. "When you find that person who you are not whole without."

Kurt smiled a bit at that. Rachel was right (though Kurt would never, ever admit it).

"Thank you," he said softly, finally starting to calm down. Now if only he could figure out how to get Rachel to loosen her death grip on him so that he could go home and call his boyfriend.

XXXX

Kurt puzzled when Blaine wasn't online when he got home so he picked up his cell and dialed Blaine's number, listening to 5 rings before Blaine finally answered, laughing.

"Hello?" Blaine said like he had no idea who it could be on the other end.

"Hey!"

"Hey babe!" Blaine immediately brightened, saying something rather unintelligible away from the phone as the noise disappeared further into the background. "How are you?"

"Okay, I guess," Kurt said, feeling the weight of the day starting to lift from his shoulders already. "Long day."

"Me too," Blaine said sadly.

"Sounds like you are having fun now," Kurt offered, hoping Blaine would elaborate on what he was doing.

"Yeah. I've been holed up in my room all day so Jeff came and found me and dragged me down to play video games with everyone."

"Oh," Kurt said in recognition, suddenly jealous. He was trying not to be jealous of the new relationship that had formed between his boyfriend and his friend, but he wasn't completely succeeding. Every time he called Blaine they were together, usually laughing over one thing or another. They had inside jokes. And even when Blaine tried to explain the jokes to Kurt, he didn't understand why they were so funny. "Had to be there," Blaine would say, the words feeling like a punch in the stomach.

Blaine could hear the change in Kurt's voice. "What's wrong, babe?"

"Never mind Blaine, it's nothing," Kurt lied.

A wave of anxiety passed through Blaine.

"Are you okay? Please, Kurt, tell me what is going on."

Kurt knew that he was going to hate himself for what he was about to say, but the words were out of his mouth before he could really think of the consequences. "It's just that you are with Jeff all of the time."

Blaine's mouth fell open in shock.

"I'm sorry," Kurt apologized immediately. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"Kurt," Blaine began very slowly and carefully, "I am _your_ boyfriend. I belong to _you_. I know that. You know that. And _Jeff_ knows that."

"I know..."

"I love you. I only want to be with you."

"I love you, too, Blaine," Kurt said softly wondering what in the world had come over him. "And I trust you. It's just that you and Jeff are spending so much time together and making all of these decisions for next year and I just feel..." Kurt paused trying to swallow the lump that suddenly appeared in his throat, "I feel like I am missing everything."

"I know, Kurt. And we try to include you as much as we can."

"But it's not the same," Kurt sighed in frustration, adding softly, "I just want to be there with you."

Blaine could hear the longing in Kurt's voice, matching it with his own, "I want you to be here with me."

Blaine's heart ached in his chest and if it hadn't already been late into the evening he would have run straight to his car and covered the miles as quickly as he could until he was wrapped tightly in Kurt's arms. He hated the distance between them.

Blaine stood up from where he had been perched on the staircase, making his way back toward the common room doors. "Hey, Kurt, I'm going to say goodnight to everyone, then I'll Skype you in a couple of minutes. Okay?"

Kurt's heart leapt, spirits brightening immediately. "Okay!" he smiled, adding genuinely, "Thank you."

Blaine smiled, too. "Love you. Talk to you in a few."

XXXX

"What was it like, the first time you kissed Kurt?" Jeff asked Blaine out of the blue a couple days later.

Blaine smiled reflexively, bringing himself right back to that moment kneeling on the floor of Kurt's dorm room when their lips had finally met and they tumbled from the world of friendship over into the world of romance. He sighed, then realized that he and Kurt hadn't been the only ones there in that moment, that the other boy sitting across from him had also been involved in such an unfortunate way. When his eyes met his friend's, he realized that point hadn't been lost on Jeff either.

"What do you mean?" Blaine was trying to be careful, he was pretty sure that Jeff wasn't looking for a fifteen minute soliloquy on the sparks that flew between them or the softness of Kurt's lips.

"I mean," Jeff's eyes fell and he started to chew his lip the way he always did when he was nervous or unsure, "was it awkward?"

"Well, I think first kisses are always a little awkward with everything so new," Blaine tried to reassure, though Blaine couldn't say that he and Kurt's first kiss was awkward in any way, it had felt so right.

"Oh, okay," Jeff seemed slightly more confident, though his eyes remained down.

Blaine didn't want to pry, but clearly Jeff was trying to sort something out in his mind and Blaine was pretty sure that he knew what it was.

He smiled at his friend when his eyes rose. "Was that all that you wanted to know?"

Jeff had lost any shred of confidence that he had in his form, but found some in his voice, daring to ask the thing he really wanted to know. "How long was it before it wasn't awkward anymore?"

Blaine felt terrible, clearly this was something Jeff had been struggling with and Blaine didn't have anything reassuring to say. So he decided to be honest, "With Kurt it really never was." Jeff's face fell even further. "And with Mark, well, the first time he kind of laid it on me unexpectedly," Blaine laughed, "so that was a bit awkward, but the next time we kissed it was mutual and it wasn't really awkward after that."

Jeff's heart sank. He knew it wasn't right. He didn't mind kissing Tanner, not at all, but he didn't think about it or dream about it. And when it happened it always seemed to come as a surprise, catching him off guard. His mind filled with doubt. There were so many things that he liked about Tanner and he enjoyed the time they spent together, but he didn't feel the spark. Tanner felt like a friend, and perhaps he could be a good one, but Jeff was worried there would be little hope of that after he broke it off.

XXXX

"Kurt?" Blaine exclaimed in shocked surprise answering the knock on his door.

"Hey," Kurt greeted, stepping forward and grabbing Blaine's hands in his own.

"What are you doing here? We are going to see each other in two days."

"I know," Kurt admitted, suddenly feeling a little bit foolish. "But I just couldn't wait. I miss you so much that I thought I would surprise you."

"Oh, is this the anniversary surprise?" Blaine asked hopefully, slightly stunned.

"No," Kurt replied sheepishly, "I just really couldn't wait until Friday to see you."

Blaine grinned broadly, still a bit in shock that his boyfriend was standing in front of him.

"Is that okay?" Kurt asked, pretty sure that he already knew the answer.

"Well, I was studying for this test I have tomorrow," Blaine teased, tossing a look over his shoulder at the books spread out across his desk.

"Oh, well maybe I should just go then," Kurt flirted, pretending to pull away.

"Don't you dare," Blaine said, pulling Kurt firmly against him. "There is only one thing that I want to study right now and it isn't in any of those books."

Kurt exhaled slamming their mouths together as he pushed the door closed behind them.

Blaine pressed forward pushing Kurt against the closed door, locking it quickly before grabbing the sides of Kurt's face and sucking on his bottom lip.

"God I have missed you," Blaine said frantically, searching Kurt's face and locking on the desperation in his eyes.

"Me too," Kurt replied, breathless, "so much."

Then there were no more words needed, mouths meeting hungrily, making quick work of dropping their clothes to the floor, hands roving over bare skin as they tumbled together onto Blaine's bed.

"I love you. I'm so sorry," Blaine whispered, eyes opening for a moment to meet Kurt's below him, heart pounding as they locked.

"I love you, Blaine. I'm sorry, too."

"We really suck at being away from each other," Blaine laughed.

Kurt returned his laughter. "Yes we do."

They caught in each other's eyes for a moment, before Kurt continued

"But, I'm here now," Kurt said, voice thick with desire, tightening his arms around Blaine to draw him ever closer, settling his gaze deep in Blaine's eyes.

Kurt's look ignited a fire in Blaine's blood, energy coursing through him as he began to trail his hands all over Kurt's nakedness, kissing him deeply before lowering his mouth to follow his hands. Kurt watched Blaine trace his body with his lips, pressing kisses along his arms and up and down the length of his torso until Kurt was squirming against the sheets, his hands making a circuit from Blaine's shoulders to his hair. The way Blaine touched him, loved him, wanted him, never ceased to make Kurt feel cherished. Kurt loved the way Blaine loved him.

His breath hitched, a low hum leaving his lips as Blaine slid his mouth around him. Blaine's mouth was incredible in every possible way, the vessel for Blaine's compassion, intellect, and talent, but also for their sacred connection. Others got to hear Blaine's thoughts and his beautiful voice resonating through those lips, but only Kurt got to have them pressed against him, only Kurt got to slip between them into the heaven of Blaine's mouth.

Blaine looked up at him through hooded lids and Kurt could feel himself filling with need, quickly pushing Blaine away.

Blaine looked at him in shock. "What? What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Blaine worried.

"No," Kurt smiled, chest heaving under the words and looking at Blaine lustfully. "Your turn," he growled, sitting up and pressing his lips quickly to his boyfriend's. "Need to touch you."

"But you didn't..."

"I know," Kurt smiled against Blaine's lips as he pressed him into the bed. "I can't wait."

Blaine groaned a reply, Kurt's words like a bolt of lightning through his body. Kurt's overwhelming want, overwhelmed Blaine as well. His fingernails found Kurt's back pulling their bodies close, Kurt's hand moving immediately between them to wrap around him.

The feeling of Kurt's mouth moving across his skin, Kurt's teeth nipping along his jaw and hip bones was undoing him. Kurt loved to tease him, to move slowly and let Blaine feel himself starting to go insane before he gave him what he wanted. And Blaine loved every second of it. But today he was a completely different Kurt, a Kurt that was filled with so much want and desire and unbridled passion that Blaine was already at the point of insanity after mere moments had passed.

Watching Kurt take him in, the look of bliss that crossed Kurt's face with each movement had Blaine teetering very close to the edge, conscious of the fact that Kurt was watching him. Blaine's body was shaking on the verge of release as he tried to hold on just a little longer not wanting Kurt to move away from him.

Even in the midst of the sparking electricity and the feeling of leaving this world and being lost to Kurt, Blaine's heart ached. Kurt made him want things that he had never really considered before they met. He wanted Kurt in every possible way. He wanted to feel Kurt moving inside of him. He wanted to move inside of Kurt. He wanted the deepness of that physical connection to match the emotional connection that they already shared.

He wanted it so much.

"Kurt," he managed, voice frantic. Kurt stilled, peering up at him with quizzical eyes.

"Come here," Blaine demanded, regretting it for a second when Kurt moved away to climb up his body, kissing his way to Blaine's lips.

They both moaned into the kiss as Kurt's legs settled on the outside of Blaine's hips and he pressed down, rutting them together.

And yes. Oh god yes. This was what Blaine wanted. Their mouths pressed together between panting breaths, Blaine's hands digging into the flesh of Kurt's ass as he urged his hips down, slotting them perfectly together and rocking against each other, hearts pounding in their chests.

Then suddenly Kurt's hands were on Blaine's chest, pushing himself up to sitting and peering down at Blaine with a look that Blaine wasn't sure he had ever seen before. A look of something deeper and more wanton then Kurt usually allowed himself. Kurt started to move his hips tentatively, feeling Blaine's hardness sliding beneath him, searching Blaine's eyes for confirmation. Blaine grabbed more tightly onto Kurt's hips and met them with his own, ripping a soft noise of pleasure from both of their lips.

Kurt laced his fingers among Blaine's, holding on and encouraging him as they started to move together. The sight of Blaine coming apart beneath him almost too much for him to take.

_This is it. He's the one. The one I want to share everything with. The one I am going to give myself to._

Watching Kurt above him, completely lost to the feeling of them moving together, his mouth spilling a continuous stream of hums and moans, was quickly taking Blaine apart. It felt incredible, so, so good and amazing and _right_.

_This is it. I want to be with Kurt in every possible way. I love him. I want to give him everything._

The emotion of watching Kurt like this was rushing quickly over him as he felt every inch of his body drawing tight like a coil. Kurt gasped when Blaine pulled him down hard, pressing them tightly together as his body jerked beneath Kurt's.

Kurt collapsed forward, kissing Blaine hard as he rocked his hips several more times before falling over the edge himself, lips firmly adhered to Blaine's as he shook.

Blaine's hands were immediately in Kurt's hair, grasping and pulling their faces together continuing to map each other's mouths and twist their joined lips.

"God I want you," Blaine breathed, before thinking, his brain still sloshing around in chemicals.

Kurt licked sinfully across Blaine's lips.

"Then have me," Kurt replied, sending a shiver through Blaine's form as he locking his blue eyes on his boyfriend's hazel. "I'm yours. You can have me however and whenever you want."

Kurt had rendered Blaine speechless, his mouth falling embarrassingly open, his mind suddenly snapping back into the present as he searched Kurt's features. Kurt smiled softly, the honesty and innocence in his eyes tugging at Blaine's heart.

Blaine meant what he said, though he didn't mean to say it, but he was not expecting Kurt's response. Usually Kurt said, "I want you, too" and the conversation never progressed beyond that. They wanted each other. Period.

Blaine was in shock.

Kurt leaned down and captured Blaine's lips with his own, kissing him reassuringly, purposefully before sliding his lips across to align with Blaine's ear.

"I mean it, Blaine. I'm yours," he whispered, sending another shiver down Blaine's form.

Resting his head against Blaine's shoulder, Kurt turned to nuzzle against Blaine's neck, humming in contentment when Blaine's arms tightened across his back. They were both intimately aware of the stickiness lingering between their torsos, but the overwhelming warmth of being wrapped up in their love's embrace was outweighing their desire for cleanliness.

Blaine turned his head slightly to take in the look of contentment on Kurt's face. Kurt had meant what he said and seemed completely comfortable with letting it linger between them. He had opened the door and all Blaine had to do was step through it.

Blaine shifted slightly so that he could turn his head to meet Kurt's eyes, noses touching.

"I love you, Kurt."

Kurt smiled, feeling Blaine's stare deep inside his soul.

"I love you, too."

Blaine fumbled for words in his head. Kurt had made it sound so easy and yet Blaine felt the need to complicate it. But he simply had to, they had to talk about it first.

"Do you..." Blaine began, his voice soft and unsure, "Do you think that we are ready?"

The look of love radiating from Kurt's eyes melted Blaine's heart.

"I am," he said simply, raising his hand to cover Blaine's cheek and tracing a lazy line with his thumb. "I am if you are."

Blaine swallowed hard, moisture running immediately to his eyes. There it was, everything he wanted with a boy who was more than he could have ever dreamed.

"I think I am," he choked, noticing the wetness forming in Kurt's eyes as well and feeling his heart simultaneously pounding and aching.

A small chuckle passed between them breaking the tension of the moment as they continued to be lost in each other's eyes. Noses sliding past each other, they shared a soft kiss and a whispered "I love you," hearts pounding excitedly in their chests.

Blaine rolled them over, turning them on the bed so that he could settle his knees on the outside of Kurt's thighs and looking down at him as Kurt ran his hands over Blaine's face and neck, their eyes never leaving each other.

"You are so beautiful," Blaine breathed, so much affection in his voice that Kurt's heart skipped a beat.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Kurt cooed, stilling his hands momentarily to look at the contrast of his skin against his boyfriend's and tracing Blaine's lip with his thumb.

"I'm so glad we both agree that you are gorgeous," Blaine teased, a smirk crossing the lips he pressed to Kurt's.

"I meant you," Kurt quipped, quickly moving his hands to jab right at the spot below Blaine's ribs that made him dissolve into a puddle of laughter. Oversensitive already, Blaine collapsed onto Kurt, writhing, powerless to counter the attack and laughing hysterically. After a moment, Kurt pulled Blaine to him, cradling his full weight against his body and allowing Blaine to nestle his head under his chin. Blaine happily curled into the embrace.

Neither of them could put words to it, but they felt immediately that something had shifted, another tumbler falling into place in the lock that would allow them to open the door to a future together. They shared a long, contented silence simply touching and caressing each other the way they always had.

"We should get cleaned up," Kurt mumbled, intoxicated by Blaine's warmth against his, but still feeling the stickiness covering his skin.

"Yeah," Blaine agreed, neither of them wanting to move.

Blaine placed a soft kiss to his boyfriend's Adam's apple before pulling away. They wiped over each other's skin lovingly, using the moment just to touch and stare at the other boy, both feeling exposed but comfortable in their new reality.

It was hard to make the words come, even after half a year together, even after having shared so many firsts, even though they had exposed themselves to each other in ways they had never done with anyone else. Even though they had both known that this was what they wanted from the very beginning.

But somehow, wrapped naked under a blanket in Blaine's bed, the words found them.

They agreed to start slow, neither of them having ever really touched themselves in that way beyond mere curiosity. They would lean into it and make sure that after some experimentation it was still what they both wanted.

"I never knew I wanted it before I met you," Kurt admitted, continuing their hushed whispers. "All I ever dreamed of was someone who would hold my hand and kiss me. And then you did and suddenly it was like a whole world opened up because I couldn't get enough of you touching me. I wanted you to touch me all the time, _everywhere_."

"I dreamed about it. Thought about what it might be like, but it was this very intangible thing," Blaine explained, the warmth of his breath floating over Kurt's lips. "Until I met you. And then I couldn't stop thinking about it. Couldn't stop wanting it."

Kurt's eyes prickled and Blaine's lips twisted tightly as they felt the wave of emotion wash over them.

"I'm so happy," Kurt whispered, swiping the tip of his nose against Blaine's.

"Me too."

XXXX

It was absolutely ridiculous how much this was turning Blaine on. A blindfold simply should not be doing this to him. And yet here Blaine was, eyes covered, squirming in the front seat of Kurt's car as he drove them to some mysterious location for their anniversary celebration.

When Kurt lead him from the car and removed the piece of cloth that was covering his eyes, Blaine looked around in wonder at the beautifully set picnic under the shade of nearby trees, the sun beginning to set in the distance.

"I hope this is okay," Kurt whispered into his ear from where he was standing behind him. "I couldn't afford a hotel."

"This is amazing," Blaine said spinning to kiss his boyfriend's lips. "Thank you."

It was apparent how much time and effort Kurt had put into his preparations the moment they settled next to each other on the large, thick blanket. Kurt's iPod was playing love songs softly in the background as he excitedly unwrapped, container after container of beautifully presented and undoubtedly delicious food. Canapes, homemade hummus, miniature quiches, chilled watermelon soup, finger sandwiches in all varieties (even some peanut butter and jelly because Kurt knew how much Blaine would like those), salad with pears, walnuts, and gorgonzola, fresh French bread.

Kurt poured them two flutes of sparkling lemonade, handing one to Blaine with a soft kiss which Blaine deepened by grabbing the back of Kurt's neck and pressing their lips more firmly together.

"You made me forget what I was going to say," Kurt laughed breathlessly when they pulled back.

Blaine chuckled, happy to have that affect on Kurt. "I'll start," he offered taking his boyfriend's hand. "Kurt Hummel, I love you. These past six months have without a doubt been the best of my life. You have taught me so much about what it means to love and be loved. You amaze me every day and I feel so honored to be able to call myself your boyfriend."

"Oh Blaine," Kurt sighed, emotion evident in his voice, squeezing the hand held in his. "I love you, too. More than I ever thought that I could love anyone. You make me feel cherished and wanted in a way that no one ever has before. You are my best friend and the man I love and I am so happy to be with you. Here's to us."

They bumped their glasses together lightly and their lips together firmly, dissolving into their own world for several minutes before coming back to reality.

Most of the food that Kurt had prepared never made it to their plates, instead they picked it up straight from the containers a piece at a time bringing it to each other's lips to watch their boyfriend's mouth devour the morsel, the entire experience intense and erotic. Especially when Kurt produced strawberries and chocolate sauce from the cooler and they set about teasing each other mercilessly with the confections.

When they couldn't take the tension anymore they quickly cleared the blanket of all the remaining food, Blaine catching Kurt around the waist, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck and pulling him down to settle on top of Blaine.

_All of these lines across my face  
Tell you the story of who I am  
So many stories of where I've been  
And how I got to where I am  
But these stories don't mean anything  
When you've got no one to tell them to  
It's true...I was made for you_

There was a moment of eyes catching together, the music playing quietly around them as they lost themselves in each other. Kurt ran his palm across Blaine's cheek, taking in the forever stare in Blaine's eyes. He leaned down to softly press a kiss to Blaine's lips, savoring them warm and soft against his before pulling back to stare a little longer.

_You see the smile that's on my mouth  
It's hiding the words that don't come out  
And all of my friends who think that I'm blessed  
They don't know my head is a mess  
No, they don't know who I really am  
And they don't know what  
I've been through like you do  
And I was made for you..._

Blaine nuzzled instinctively into the warmth of Kurt's palm against his cheek, feeling the weight of his body above him, and staring into his eyes, into his soul. Kurt's eyes fluttered when their lips touched, but Blaine's remained open, watching him, still overwhelmed by the beauty of this amazing boy. His boy.

_All of these lines across my face  
Tell you the story of who I am  
So many stories of where I've been  
And how I got to where I am  
But these stories don't mean anything  
When you've got no one to tell them to  
It's true...I was made for you_

When their lips met again, they tangled together leaving Kurt and Blaine breathless and humming. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hips and ground them down to meet his, sucking harshly at his collarbone as Kurt arched back and gasped. Blaine followed him hungrily, settling Kurt in his lap, pulling their bodies flush against each other.

"I love you, Kurt," Blaine breathed. "Every single inch of you."

Blaine's hand slid up his back to tangle in the hair at the nape of his neck as Kurt ducked his head to lick into Blaine's open mouth.

"I want you to touch every inch of me, Blaine," Kurt whispered, nipping at Blaine's lip, then quickly standing, leaving Blaine reaching out reflexively to grasp for him.

"Come on," Kurt instructed, walking toward the tailgate of his car. Pulling it open, Kurt revealed the back end with the seats laid down, already covered with pillows and a soft blanket, a string of soft white lights encircling the space.

Blaine struggled to breathe, excitement and anticipation, desire and fear knocking the wind out of him. Kurt climbed up onto the blanket, crossing his legs and cocking his head to the side flirtatiously.

"Coming?" he cooed.

Blaine was on him in a flash, knocking him back onto the blanket with the force of his kiss, his hands seeming to be everywhere at once. Kurt grabbed at Blaine's back, twisting his hands in Blaine's shirt as he rolled his hips up against Blaine's.

"Fuck," Blaine hissed, kissing Kurt even harder and starting to work the buttons on his shirt with skilled hands.

"The door, Blaine," Kurt whispered, nipping at Blaine's chin.

Blaine reached up to close the tailgate behind him, kneeling hunched over between Kurt's legs when he turned to face him.

The look on Kurt's face stole his breath. There against the dark blue blanket, his pale skin illuminated only by the soft white glow, Kurt looked angelic, pure, and heartbreakingly gorgeous.

Kurt was a gift. Not one that Blaine was sure he deserved, but one that he had been given. And despite the electricity shooting through his body and the already uncomfortable tightness of his pants, Blaine was determined to savor the man beneath him.

Looking into the lust blown eyes of the man he loved, the soft expression of awe pinned to his face, Kurt had never felt more beautiful or more hopelessly in love. The sight of Blaine's features lit softly by the string of lights, radiated into Kurt's very soul.

Kurt tilted up, kissing along the line of Blaine's jaw as he undid the buttons of his cardigan and began to work on his shirt.

They worked off their clothes in unison, finding themselves lying side-by-side, noses touching without anything between them.

Kurt was losing track of all of the kinds of kisses he had shared with Blaine that night, losing himself completely to the feeling of Blaine's lips against his. He rolled to his back, letting Blaine's hands rove his body as his tongue roved his mouth. Blaine teased light touches over his arms and down his sides, and along the length of his legs before wrapping his hand firmly around Kurt and capturing the pulse of his neck as his head tilted back in response to Blaine's touch. Blaine worked him slowly, letting them both savor the feeling and stare deeply into each other's eyes. Kurt worked to breathe between small gasps and kisses.

"God I love the way you touch me," Kurt breathed, searching Blaine's eyes for any recognition of what he was going to say next, but finding only fondness. He grasped Blaine's hand by the wrist stilling his motion, pressing it lower between his legs as he spread them farther apart. "I want you to touch me here."

Even though Blaine thought he had mentally prepared for exactly this situation, his eyes still widened with surprise and then darkened with desire.

"You're sure?" he tried to confirm already pressing his finger against Kurt tentatively.

"Yes, Blaine," Kurt said, pulling his boyfriend into a searing kiss and the letting out a noise of pleasure as Blaine began to move his finger teasingly.

Kurt was trying to hold himself still, to submit to receiving Blaine's touch, to focus equal attention on the way Blaine was sucking on his tongue and bottom lip, but failing miserably, his hips moving in small circles against Blaine's hand.

"More Blaine," he said finally, unable to hold himself back any longer.

"Okay," Blaine said breathlessly, clearly turned on by what he was doing. "Do you have the..."

Kurt reached under to the pillow behind his head, producing a small bottle and pressing it into Blaine's hand.

Their eyes locked as Blaine prepared his fingers, smiling at Kurt's look of anticipation. Kurt could feel the nervous jitters combining with his excitement and rushing throughout his body. All at once he wanted Blaine to be soft and slow, but for him to hurry up already. More than anything he just couldn't wait to share that part of himself with Blaine.

Blaine took in Kurt's face, scanning it for a moment before leaning in to press a kiss to his lips and to slide his hand back between Kurt's legs, feeling Kurt's sharp intake of breath against his cheek as he pressed inside.

And once again Blaine found himself overwhelmed and unprepared. Because nothing would have ever been able to prepare him for the emotion of touching Kurt like this. Nothing would have prepared him for the look on Kurt's face or the noises he made.

"Okay?" Blaine managed with the small shred of thought he had left.

"Yes," Kurt breathed wantonly, in a way that shot straight through Blaine's body.

Many minutes of careful exploration later, Kurt's whole body jerked and he moaned, pressing down against Blaine's hand.

"Oh Blaine," Kurt murmured, completely lost in the sensation.

Blaine smiled happily, having found his prize.

The look of bliss and awe on Kurt's face was tearing Blaine apart, even though his body was responding forcefully to the sensation, his heart was aching with love and connection to this boy. He wanted always to be able to make Kurt fall apart in such a beautiful way.

Blaine pulled Kurt to him, wrapping both of his arms around Kurt's pliant body and crushing them together, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

"Why did you stop?" Kurt wondered, breathlessly, suddenly feeling a bit nervous.

"Wanted to leave you wanting more," Blaine smirked.

"Well, you definitely did that," Kurt cooed, crushing their lips back together. They kissed deep and twisting, working their hips against each other.

"My turn?" Blaine asked hopefully.

Kurt grinned, immediately pressing him back, sliding down Blaine's body and taking him between his lips.

Blaine choked on air. "That's not what I meant, Kurt," he quipped.

"Shush up or I'm going to stop doing it," Kurt murmured, nipping at his thigh.

Whatever reply Blaine might have had evaporated from his mind as Kurt sunk back around him. Kurt loved to make Blaine squirm, to drive him crazy. And he loved that Blaine let him. Kurt knew exactly what he was doing to Blaine, and he was enjoying every second of it.

When he thought that Blaine was suitably undone, panting and gasping for air and clearly trying to hold himself off despite Kurt's efforts, Kurt traced a line up his body with his tongue, stopping to tease it softly across Blaine's lips and fixing him with a burning stare.

"Are you ready?" Kurt asked in a tone that sounded more like a challenge than a question.

"Yes," Blaine replied, meeting his tone.

"You're sure?" Kurt asked again, his voice softer this time.

"Completely."

Kurt was certain that he would never forget the sound Blaine made just a few moments later, desperate and deep as Kurt made small movements with his hand. He swallowed the second sound with his mouth, sealing it to Blaine's and feeling the noise against his lips.

Not only did Blaine never imagine wanting this, he never imagined how incredible it would feel. Not just the sensation, but the knowledge that he was sharing himself with Kurt in this way. He was literally opening himself up for Kurt.

As was Kurt's way he quickly found the spot that made Blaine throw his head back and suck air through his teeth, but refused to use it to his full advantage, letting Blaine be desperate for it.

In some ways Kurt thought that doing this to Blaine was even more incredible than having Blaine do it to him. Even after Kurt started to imagine and crave this kind of contact, those fantasies usually involved Blaine doing it to him. But having Blaine spread open and panting beneath him, completely lost to this world in a whole new way, excited Kurt in ways he couldn't quite describe.

Exploration complete, they pressed the full lengths of the their bodies together, kissing hard and fast as they worked their hips against each other until they were both moaning and shaking in their love's arms.

They settled into a comfortable embrace, sweaty and panting as they recovered from their euphoria. Kurt's eyes dragged over Blaine's body, hands rubbing lightly over moist skin, swept away by their love the moment their eyes joined.

Blaine wished that their time together never had to end. He could die happily in their embrace.

Kurt was similarly unhurried, lost in Blaine's eyes and the bubble of their love. Their anniversary celebration had been a success, far better than he ever could have planned. Another day that Kurt was sure he would never forget.

XXXX

Blaine beamed with pride as he slid up next to Kurt, wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist and pressing a bouquet into Kurt's hand.

"Congratulations," Blaine said quietly, stealing a quick kiss on the cheek. "You stole the show, babe."

Kurt smiled happily, turning to look at his boyfriend, raising the flowers to hide their faces momentarily as he pressed their lips together.

Rachel's giggles kept them from getting too far lost in each other.

"Well, Scarecrow, I think we did it," she said smiling at Kurt.

"Indeed we did, Dorothy," Kurt replied returning her smile as he moved out of Blaine's embrace to share a fierce hug with his friend and costar. "You were amazing."

"You, too. So good, in fact, that I wondered if you were trying to upstage me," Rachel quipped.

"Upstage Rachel Berry?" Kurt laughed. "Who could possibly hope to do that?"

"You have a point," Rachel deadpanned, releasing Kurt as she felt a hand come to rest on her shoulder, turning and throwing herself into Finn's arms.

"You," Blaine whispered as he slid up behind his boyfriend once again.

Kurt turned to look at him, puzzling.

"You, Kurt, you upstaged Rachel. Whenever you were on the stage, all eyes were on you," Blaine clarified.

"Are you sure those weren't just _your_ eyes?" Kurt teased, pinking a bit at the thought of Blaine's eyes following him across the stage.

"No, babe, trust me. Anyone would say that you stole the show. And you and Rachel together are Broadway material. Far too great for a small town Ohio production."

Kurt caught Blaine's eyes in a look of gratitude, wanting desperately to show his appreciation with a kiss, but being interrupted by the arrival of his father and Carole.

Burt cleared his throat as they walked up to the two couples, prompting Rachel and Finn to disentangle their lips from one another. "Great show," he complimented.

"Thank you, Mr. Hummel," Rachel enthused, leaning against her boyfriend.

"Wonderful job, my dear," Carole said to Rachel. "Kurt, honey, you were absolutely hilarious."

"Thank you," Kurt said, swelling with pride and feeling Blaine's radiant smile next to his. He loved how obviously proud Blaine was of him.

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine said, waving his arms around to signal two others from across the courtyard behind the theatre, "I want you to meet Tanner."

Kurt sized up the brown haired boy that walked closely next to Jeff. Kind eyes. Sweet smile. Kurt was pretty sure that he liked him already.

"Hey Jeff," Kurt greeted brightly, leaning forward to share a quick hug with his friend. "So good to see you."

"You, too, Kurt," Jeff smiled in return. "You did awesome tonight."

"Thank you," Kurt replied, moving back to brush his shoulder against Blaine's and lace their fingers together.

"Kurt, I'd like you to meet Tanner," Jeff said indicating the boy next to him.

"Hello, Tanner. It's nice to meet you," Kurt said extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you, too, Kurt. Jeff had told me what amazing performers you and Rachel are and you definitely didn't disappoint," Tanner commented, drawing Rachel's attention at the sound of her name.

"Well thank you, Tanner is it?" Rachel said, extending her hand.

"Yes," Tanner and Jeff said in unison, looking between them to share a soft smile at their joint response.

Tanner and Jeff agreed to join the group in a celebratory dessert before they made the drive back to Westerville.

"I just need to go get my bag," Kurt said, shooting Blaine a look as he broke away from the group and headed toward the stage door.

Blaine tumbled along behind him, catching up as Kurt pushed through the door, immediately spinning to face Blaine and locking their lips together in a searing kiss before the door had even closed behind them.

"You are so amazing, Kurt. God everything you do is amazing," Blaine panted, Kurt's gorgeous eyes flooding his vision. "All I could think tonight as I was watching you was how proud I was that you are my boyfriend. I wanted to stand up in the audience and shout it for everyone to hear."

"Well I'm glad you didn't," Kurt laughed. "It probably would have detracted from the performance."

"Nothing could have taken away from how incredible you were," Blaine cooed, sliding their lips back together and pressing bodily against Kurt.

Kurt's heart leapt, warmth spreading throughout him as he welcomed Blaine's lips against his. He had heard many good comments about his performance, but hearing those words from Blaine felt the best of all.

XXXX

"Hey Blaine, I know that I was planning to come there this weekend, but would it be possible for you to come here instead?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I can do that," Blaine replied simply.

"Thank you. Finn has some kind of football thing on Saturday morning and Dad could use some help at the shop."

"Oh, so you don't just want me to come there, you want to put me to work, too?" Blaine teased, the playfulness evident in his voice.

"I'll make it up to you," Kurt promised, his voice low and sensual.

Blaine growled. "I'm going to hold you to that."

"I hope so."

XXXX

Tanner searched his date's face. "This isn't working out, is it?" Tanner's voice snapping Jeff back into the moment.

Jeff looked at him worriedly, knowing that he had to tell the truth, but not wanting to. "No, I suppose not."

"Is there someone else?"

Jeff's face fell, twirling his fork between his fingers as he picked at the food on his plate. "No, not really. Not anymore."

"Oh, you're on the rebound," Tanner offered.

"Can you be on the rebound if there was never actually a relationship to rebound from?" Jeff asked, staring down at the food he was pushing around with his fork.

Tanner thought for a moment. "I guess, if you were in love with someone, but are having to get over them then that would qualify as rebounding."

Jeff let out a deep sigh. "I'm sorry, Tanner. I really am. I like you a lot, I just don't feel that way about you."

"It's okay. I thought you were adorable from the moment I laid eyes on you and I knew that I would kick myself if I never took a chance to see if there might be something there."

Jeff smiled lightly, blushing. He wasn't used to being called adorable.

"You want to talk about it?" Tanner asked, switching quickly into friendship mode.

"Not really. It's over. He knows how I feel, but he has already found the love of his life. We are friends and nothing else will ever come of it," Jeff said softly, his eyes never raising from his plate.

"Is it Blaine? Or Kurt?" Tanner wondered, fairly certain it was one of the two.

Jeff looked up in shock, mouth falling slightly open. "How did you...?"

"I saw the way you were looking at them the other night after the play. It seemed pretty obvious that you had some history with at least one of them."

"Blaine," Jeff admitted, eyes falling back to his food and worrying his lip between his teeth.

Tanner smiled and took Jeff's hand from across the table, waiting for their eyes to meet before he spoke.

"Jeff, you are handsome and kind and talented. You're a catch and trust me, someone is going to come along and knock your socks off and make you forget all about Blaine."

Jeff smiled lightly, appreciating Tanner's sincerity. "Thank you."

Tanner pushed on, "And if you want, we can still hang out together until Mr. Right comes along."

"Really?" Jeff asked in shock.

"Why not? We get along well. We have fun together. We don't have to date we can just enjoy each other's company. I really like hanging out with you."

Jeff smiled, "I would like that."

The rest of their date went by in a flash and by the time Tanner was dropping Jeff off at Dalton, they had already made plans for the following weekend. Jeff left the car with a passing hug, convinced that he had just had the best break-up ever.

His smile was radiating throughout his body when he met Blaine in the hall.

"Good date?" Blaine questioned, unable to miss his friend's glow.

"Yeah. We broke-up." Blaine's eyes blew wide at the news, but Jeff continued. "But we are going to the movies on Friday. We decided that we are better as friends."

Jeff strode confidently away, leaving a stunned Blaine standing in his wake. Blaine watched him go, trying to understand what had just happened. Blaine had anticipated the break-up, but he hadn't expected Jeff to handle it so well.

XXXX

Saturday morning passed in a flurry of activity at Hummel Tires, all three men busy with car after car. It was unusual to be so busy on a late summer Saturday, but none of them had time to think too much about it. When they were finished, Kurt and Blaine went to change out of their coveralls as Burt settled up with the last customer.

"I can't wait to get back to your house," Blaine purred, nipping at the shell of Kurt's ear as he wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"Mmmm," Kurt hummed, dropping his head back onto Blaine's shoulder and letting his boyfriend's hands slide down his stomach to settle on his hips, pulling their bodies together. Kurt pressed his hips back, rolling them against Blaine's. "You looking forward to me making this up to you?"

"God, yes," Blaine grinned, pressing back against Kurt.

"Good," Kurt smiled, spinning in his arms and capturing his lips. "Let's go then."

"Dad?" Kurt called as they re-entered the garage, his voice echoing in the empty space.

"Dad?" he called again as they made their way to Burt's office.

"Dad!" he shrieked, when he saw his father seated in his desk chair, pale and clutching at his chest.

"Oh my god, oh my god..." Kurt repeated, running to his father. Burt's eyes were glazed over, his breathing shallow.

Blaine was on the phone in an instant, his voice mumbled by the panic coursing through Kurt's mind.

_No. No. No. This cannot be happening again. No. I'm not going to lose him now. No. Goddammit!_

Kurt grabbed his father's hand where it lay across his chest, placing the other one on his cheek. "Dad... Dad... Dad," he repeated desperately, tears streaming from his eyes. "Dad, I'm here. Dad, please...please stay with me."

**XXXX**

**Thank you for reading and for your reviews!**

**Up Next: Sometimes life doesn't go as planned...**

**Song:**

**Here Without You – 3 Doors Down**

**The Story – Brandi Carlile**


	25. Burden

**I apologize for the delay. My life is really unpredictable right now and I am doing the best that I can. I love this story and will continue writing it, but updates are likely to be sporadic. Just so you know this chapter is a bit on the shorter side and emotionally heavy. **

**Thank you for continuing to read.**

**There aren't any songs in this chapter and I don't own the characters.**

**XXXX**

Kurt's eyes were rimmed in red, tearless. There were no more tears to fall.

Why did it seem that all of the worst days of his life found him standing in this exact room? Was this a nightmare? Was he really laying in his bed, whimpering and tossing against the sheets as he struggled to awaken? Had he lost his mind? Finally gone crazy and as a result found himself doomed to repeat the same terrible day of his life over and over again for eternity?

Yet here he was again, hollow inside, numb, with Blaine's hand holding his own as he sat between his boyfriend and his step-mother on the waiting room couch.

Blaine's hand was warm and reassuring. A constant in the uncertainty. But Kurt hated it. Because it was real. With Blaine's skin warm against his, Kurt couldn't believe that this was all some horrible nightmare, that this wasn't really happening. It was as real as Blaine beside him, a fact that made Kurt want to scream in anger and cry in despair at the unfairness of it all.

"Mrs. Hummel?" a voice broke through the fog of his mind, drawing his attention.

"Yes," Carole replied, rising quickly, Kurt immediately beside her.

How much had changed in the preceding year, the nurse now calling for his step-mother instead of him. If Kurt had been less numb or worried he would have been grateful for his father having someone else in his life who cared for him, but at the moment if felt like a betrayal. Kurt had been his father's only family for years, his caregiver after his previous heart attack, that was _his_ post. He wasn't used to being seen as only a child.

"The doctor will see you now," the nurse explained kindly, turning to lead her out of the room.

Carole's hand immediately found Kurt's, holding onto him as they both searched for strength to move. Kurt was only vaguely aware of his boyfriend's hand squeezing and then releasing his as they moved away.

XXX

It wasn't customary to allow minor children into doctor's discussions about their parents, but given that Kurt had been his father's caretaker when he had his first heart attack, Dr. Rigby allowed Kurt's presence as he explained to Burt and Carole the limitations of Burt's condition.

"This episode was far less severe than your first," the doctor explained looking across the group, Carole standing to one side of Burt's hospital bed, Kurt to the other, each with a hand clasped in their own. "You have to take it easy, Burt. Your arrhythmia is quite severe and though it is well controlled, too much physical exertion and stress will continue to cause these attacks."

Though Kurt wore his usually calm exterior, his insides twisted and clenched at the sound of the doctor's words. The thought of his father having repeated heart attacks shook Kurt to his very core, but he simply couldn't see his dad sitting around passively and watching others work.

"You were lucky not to have been alone at the shop today. The boys and their quick thinking likely saved this from becoming far worse."

XXXX

Kurt collapsed into the seat next to his boyfriend, leaning his head against Blaine's shoulder. Blaine's arm circled him immediately, eyes trained on Kurt as he waited for him to speak.

"You," Kurt's words choked in his throat and his hand went to wipe the errant tear that was sliding down his cheek, "you might have saved his life, Blaine."

"What?" Blaine asked softly in confusion.

"The aspirin. The doctor said that you quickly giving him that aspirin likely helped to slow the attack so that it caused less damage and didn't escalate." The tears were trailing down Kurt's cheeks now and he was wiping them rapidly to little avail.

"I didn't really do anything, just what the 911 operator told me to," Blaine conceded.

"Yeah, but you did it. All I could do was stand there and plead with him. I was paralyzed. I couldn't think. I couldn't move."

Kurt's tears turned to shaking as he tried to hold back the emotions threatening to overtake him, wanting to make Blaine understand the enormity of what he had done.

"You told me where the aspirin was," Blaine reminded him. "If you had been there alone you would have done the same thing."

He wanted to believe Blaine's words, but he wondered if they were true.

Blaine was fighting his own tide of emotions, unsure of what to say to help his boyfriend at that moment.

After letting Kurt collect himself for a couple of minutes, he spoke, "What else did the doctor say?"

"The doctor says he is stable and that this attack was nowhere near as bad as the one last year, but if he doesn't slow down this is going to keep happening."

Blaine's mouth fell open slightly in shock and fear. _This is going to keep happening?_ Until one day when Burt didn't survive it. Blaine's arm tightened protectively around Kurt's shoulders.

They sat quietly as the weight of that realization settled over both of them, neither sure what to say to make the situation less overwhelming.

Finally Blaine broke the silence.

"I love you," he whispered in Kurt's ear, unsure of what else to say, hoping that Kurt understood it as a pledge to stay beside him through whatever times lay ahead.

"I love you, too," Kurt responded, feeling a bit of the weight lift from his shoulders, knowing that Blaine was there with him, that he was no longer alone.

XXXX

When Kurt awoke he was vaguely aware that at some point he had come home and fallen into bed. He shifted slightly trying to blink the blurry from his eyes, stilling suddenly when he realized his position was being secured by an arm, warm and heavy across his chest. Turning his head slightly his eyes traced the face of the boy next to him, certain that he would never get enough of waking up next to Blaine's face so close to his, but hating the circumstances.

At some point in the night after having been at the hospital for countless hours, Carole insisted that the boys go home to get some rest. She would stay and then they could trade in the morning so that someone was always there, just in case Burt's condition changed. Blaine nearly had to drag Kurt all the way to the car, somehow managing to move his near lifeless form. When they arrived home Blaine had lovingly removed his shoes and unnecessary layers, laying him back against the pillows and covering him with a soft blanket. Kurt had been asleep before Blaine climbed into the bed beside him, watching Kurt's expression twist painfully before Blaine's exhaustion caught up with him and he too succumbed.

Kurt had slept fitfully, whimpering and babbling and at one point screaming like he was being hurt. Powerless to wake him, Blaine found that wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's chest and speaking softly in his ear calmed him and allowed him to settle back into sleep for a short while.

They both looked exhausted when they arrived back at the hospital the next morning.

"How is he? Is there any change?" Kurt asked, softly, waiting for the answer like he was waiting to be slapped.

"He rested well. The doctor said that he is still stable. They want to keep him under observation for a few more days, but he expects a much quicker recovery than last time."

Blaine could feel a bit of relief move through Kurt's body, watching as Kurt moved forward into his step-mother's arms, tears falling as they shared their sense of relief.

XXXX

"I can't believe you are going to have to leave tonight," Kurt had said softly between them as the walked the already well traveled path back from the hospital cafeteria to Burt's room.

"I'm not," Blaine replied, waiting for the realization to work its way through Kurt's foggy mind.

Kurt looked hard at his boyfriend like the explanation he needed was written somewhere on Blaine's face and all he would need to do is read it to understand.

"Tomorrow's Monday," Kurt said dumbly, clearly not trusting his own mind.

"Yes, it is, but I'm not going back," Blaine offered.

Kurt's weary face twisted in upset. "Blaine, your grades... you can't just skip class."

"It's okay, babe. I contacted my instructors and explained the situation. They all emailed me the assignments for the week and wished me well," Blaine explained, reaching out to grab Kurt's hand and give it a reassuring squeeze. "I'm staying here with you."

Perhaps if Kurt's brain hadn't been so sleep worn and fraught with emotion, he would have thought it strange the Blaine had made the decision to stay without consulting him, but right now it felt like comfort, like home. A half smile lifted the corner of Kurt's lips.

Blaine stayed by Kurt's side, at the hospital during the day and in his bed at night, until Burt came home three days later.

XXXX

A soft finger tracing the line of his jaw awoke Blaine from his slumber, blinking in the darkness of the room his eyes immediately locked on a pair of aquamarine glistening in the moonlight.

"Kurt?" Blaine murmured, still half asleep. "Is everything okay?"

"I need you to touch me," Kurt said softly, trying to hide the lingering sadness that had taken up residence in his beautiful voice.

Blaine snuggled closer, wrapping himself tightly around his boyfriend and pulling them closely together.

Kurt kissed him softly, slipping his tongue out to tickle at Blaine's lips. Blaine jumped slightly at the unexpected touch. Kurt had barely kissed him since they went to find Burt at the garage.

"You have been sleeping in my bed all week. I need you to touch me," Kurt whispered, grinding himself against Blaine. "I need to feel you."

_Oh..._

Blaine opened his mouth to meet Kurt's, tangling their tongues together, as his hands starting to move across the fabric of Kurt's pajamas. Blaine felt his body tremble, Kurt beneath the sheets was one of Blaine's favorite sensations. Kurt whimpered softly as his hips bucked desperately against Blaine's palm, sending a shot of electricity through Blaine's body. Attacking his boyfriend's lips with renewed vigor and moving to slide across Kurt, Blaine settled between his legs as his hand meandered up under Kurt's shirt to graze across his sleep warmed skin. Kurt clutched at his back, pulling Blaine to him fiercely and pressing up against him.

The rational part of Blaine's brain was berating him. _What the hell are you doing? You shouldn't even be in here. If Burt knew that you were doing this to his son in his house with him right down stairs, he would probably have another heart attack._

But it was the middle of the night and tonight was a bit of a gray area. Blaine had been sleeping in Kurt's room all week to provide him comfort while his father was in the hospital, but now Burt was home. Kurt had begged Blaine to sleep with him once again, knowing that Blaine's presence was calming for him and knowing that Blaine would be going back to Dalton tomorrow. As long as no one said anything, they figured it was okay. They would be going back to keeping separate rooms the next time Blaine came to visit.

But for tonight, they were sharing a bed and Kurt was pressing up against him without hesitation, showing desire for more than hand holding, hugs, and chaste kisses for the first time in a week. Blaine didn't have the will to say "no".

Pulling back from Kurt's grasp for a moment, he pulled his shirt off over his head, moving to straddle Kurt's hips as he reached down to rid Kurt of his shirt as well. He lingered for a brief moment to stare deeply into the eyes of the boy he loved before laying his skin across Kurt's and melting into him, meshing their mouths back together.

Kurt could feel the desperation building inside of him as Blaine's skin came to press against his. Blaine was heavy and solid above him. Real and unwavering. His weight a point of stability in a world that had once again been shaken. Kurt pressed his hands into Blaine's back almost painfully, clinging to him.

"Please...please...please, Blaine," he muttered.

"What, babe? Tell me what you want," Blaine replied, suddenly catching the look in Kurt's eye, a shiver running down his spine.

"I want _you_." Kurt's eyes searched Blaine's as he said the word, wrapping his leg around Blaine's hip and pressing his heel into his boyfriend's thigh as his hips rocked up to meet Blaine's, begging him to understand.

_Kurt couldn't mean? No. I must be misunderstanding. He couldn't mean that._

Sensing the distress running behind Blaine's eyes, Kurt quickly backpedaled, "I want you to hold me and kiss me and touch me. I need you to make me _feel good. _Please make me feel good."

_I can do that_, Blaine thought, relaxing even as he was aware that something unspoken had passed between them.

"Close your eyes," Blaine said, his breath ghosting over Kurt's lips. Kurt complied as Blaine traced the line of his jaw with soft kisses before dropping a soft kiss to each of his eyelids. Blaine took his time peppering Kurt's face with slow, soft, loving kisses, returning again and again to his lips so suck softly for a moment before moving away to his jaw or cheek or forehead.

Kurt's overwhelming need was being replaced by deep and profound love and gratitude for the boy above him. Blaine cherished him. Loved him. Made him feel incredible.

Blaine placed a final kiss to the tip of Kurt's nose, nuzzling them together for a moment before beginning his descent down Kurt's body. Kurt sucked in a breath as Blaine's mouth moved across his skin, choking on a sob and trying to hold in the tears rapidly filling his eyes. He didn't want to cry right now. He had done so much of that this week. He just wanted to feel Blaine touching him, moving against him. But when Blaine started to press small kisses around his navel, Kurt could no longer hold back the tears, drawing Blaine's eyes immediately.

"It's okay," Kurt choked. "I'm okay. Keep going, _please._"

Blaine continued to pull small pieces of Kurt's skin between his lips, kissing and sucking lightly as he felt Kurt's body start to shake beneath him, stomach trembling as he cried. Blaine could feel his heart aching in his chest, he didn't want Kurt to cry, especially when Blaine was touching him.

Laying his ear against Kurt's chest, Blaine wrapped his arms under Kurt's back and listened to his rapidly beating heart.

"Blaine?" Kurt's gasped miserably, his body racked with tears.

Answering the request, Blaine scrambled up his body, gathering Kurt into his arms and letting Kurt's shuddering form rest against him as Kurt broke down, releasing the emotion of the week.

Blaine held Kurt solidly as Kurt shook with the force of his tears.

"I'm here, Kurt. I've got you. It's going to be okay."

XXXX

Letting Blaine leave the next morning felt like having a part of his heart ripped out. After having been so close for so long, having Blaine missing from his arms made Kurt literally ache and everything that was happening around him feel so much heavier. He had done nothing but drown his tears in his pillow by the time that Blaine texted him to let him know he had arrived safely back at Dalton in time for his morning classes.

Kurt's body was leaden as he went through the day. Carole was back at work and Finn was running between putting in hours at the shop and his football camp, leaving Kurt and Burt alone in the house, exactly the way it had been for so many years.

"How you doing, kid?" Burt asked as his son settled gently on the couch next to him, looking like a zombie and pretending to be interested in what was currently blaring on the TV.

"I'm okay," Kurt replied, turning to look at his father and trying to push the image of Burt's face as he was being wheeled out of the garage on a stretcher from his mind.

It was a lie and they both knew it. Burt was concerned by Kurt's lack of extrapolation, Kurt usually took Burt's invitations to talk.

"It's been a rough week for all of us," Burt tried, covering the hand the rested on Kurt's knee with his own.

Kurt looked down at the place where his father's large strong hand covered his, a melody creeping into his mind, unable to hold back the tears. What was he going to do the day that his father's hand wasn't there to reach out for him in comfort?

Burt raised his arm to settle on his son's shoulders as Kurt slid alongside his father, dropping his head onto Burt's shoulder and wiping at his tears. Leaning against his father Kurt felt so small, like a wounded child instead of a nearly grown man.

"I know you are scared, Kurt. Trust me, I'm damn scared, too."

Kurt could feel his body tense. Kurt didn't want to admit how truly terrified he was, so he let the silence linger. Let it be his recognition and confirmation of what his father had just said. He didn't want to be having this conversation. They had never talked like there was even the possibility of Burt not making it, not even after he nearly hadn't just a year before. And right now this all felt far too similar.

XXXX

"Not sure how I'm going to sleep tonight," Kurt sighed into the phone, eyes tracing the invisible lines of the ceiling from where he lay in the center of his bed. Taking in a deep breath he smiled slightly at the smell of Blaine on his sheets, hating himself a little for not taking better advantage of having his boyfriend in his bed all week.

"Me either," Blaine admitted sadly, his dorm room seemed cold and empty compared to the warmth of Kurt's arms.

It was a cruel torture they had inflicted on themselves, but neither would have had it any other way.

"I can't wait for you to come back to Dalton," Blaine said, breaking their contemplative silence.

"I can't wait to come home to you," Kurt smiled, almost taken aback by his own honesty.

Blaine's heart pounded in his chest, he would never get used to Kurt referring to him as home.

"You going to come up this weekend?" Kurt wondered, almost feeling guilty for the request.

"Maybe for a little while, but I've got a bunch of stuff I am behind on after having been gone. And finals are next week."

"Okay," Kurt agreed. Blaine had gone so far out of his way already, Kurt wished there was something he could do to repay him. "Thank you so much for all you did this week. I'm not sure how I would have gotten through without you."

"You would have been just fine, babe," Blaine reassured. "But I was glad to be there with you."

Many minutes and an obscenely flirty round of "you hang up" later, Kurt set his phone next to him on the bed, stretching catlike and taking in the weight of the silence in his room. He changed slowly into his pajamas and made his way downstairs to say goodnight, stopping short of the kitchen entryway when he heard voices emanating from within.

"Well we've already made the fist payment and the next one isn't due until the end of next month. We have a bit of time to figure something out," Carole said, placing a reassuring hand on her husband's shoulder.

"This is just terrible timing," Burt murmured defeatedly through the hands that were covering his face. "They are both seniors. It's their last year of childhood and they both deserve to have it be wonderful and carefree."

"Well, I don't think Finn minds helping out at the shop at all. He actually seems to quite enjoy it and I know he likes having the income," Carole explained.

"But he has so much on his plate already with school, football, Glee club, his girlfriend, I don't want to put the extra burden on his shoulders. It shouldn't be his worry." Burt sighed deeply. "And I can't ask anything more of Kurt. All I want for him is to have a wonderful senior year."

"Agreed. Kurt just needs the chance to be young for once. To concentrate on his schoolwork and his boyfriend and his future, like most kids his age."

"He's had to grow-up so fast and I know he is worried about going back to school and leaving me here."

"That's why we need to get this plan going in the next week, so that he can see how it is going to work out before he leaves."

"How are we going to do this?" Burt worried. "We don't have money saved up like last year and now I am going to have to hire someone else at the shop."

"I can get a second job," Carole offered, willingness evident in her tone. "I used to work a second job sometimes when Finn was younger and we were struggling to make ends meet."

Kurt's hand came up to cover the shocked expression on his face, feeling his father's frustration through the wall. Kurt absolutely did not want Carole to have to take a second job to pay for his school, he couldn't be that kind of a burden. And he knew what a slap that would be to his father's ego, not being able to take care of either his wife or his son. No, that simply couldn't happen.

Burt let out a frustrated noise, his hand hitting the table in front of where he sat.

Feeling the fear starting to rise in his body, Kurt's eyes started to prickle as a wave of emotions washed over him, turning his stomach sour. Scared for his father being this upset right now. Scared for what this might all mean for him.

"I don't want you to have to do that," the abject frustration and sadness evident in Burt's tone.

"It's not forever, Burt," Carole soothed, "Just a year." Her voice was light, making it sound like she was truly making no concession.

"You are an amazing woman," Burt softened, raising his wife's hand to kiss it softly and looking at her with fond eyes.

_No. No. NO. _Kurt was having no part of this. Carole was _not_ going to get an extra job to pay for his school. There was no fairness in that, he wasn't even Carole's son. His mind raced and his body started to move away, hearing no more of the conversation as he hurried back to the safety of his room.

"There is something else we can do," Burt sighed, rubbing his thumb across the back of his wife's hand. "We can spend Kurt's college fund."

Carole gasped softly. "Oh no, Burt. You have been saving that up for years. And if we spend it now, what will Kurt have for next year?"

"It's not going to matter if he doesn't make it until then."

XXXX

Kurt paced frantically along the foot of his bed, picking at his nail beds and chewing on his lip. He wanted to call Blaine, but to say what? He didn't know if he would be coming back to Dalton after all? Surely that was information that could wait until tomorrow, or until he saw Blaine this weekend. He didn't want to worry Blaine unnecessarily.

The longer he paced, the more dire the situation seemed. Even if he spent all of the money he had saved from working over the summer, he could only afford to pay his yearly book fee. It wouldn't even dent his tuition. And getting a job himself, though that would undoubtedly help, wouldn't be enough to cover it either.

As he lay in the darkness of his room, trying to find sleep, his mind swirled. How long would it be before his dad told him the news? Would he tell him at all? Or were they just going to let Carole get another job and never mention anything to Kurt about it?

_Dad needs you. He needs you here, to help him like you always have. Going back to Dalton would be a selfish thing to do. See what it is doing to your family. See the burden you are creating. You don't want to be a burden._

_But staying here means going back to McKinley. _A cold shiver ran down Kurt's spine. _Facing the bullying and harassment daily. _Kurt felt the tears starting to fall down his cheeks as he curled himself into a ball and buried his face in his pillow. _Not seeing Blaine. _Kurt sobbed, his stomach clenching as the weight of despair fell over him.

His body twisted, fighting against its reality, until it was worn out and accepted defeat, allowing Kurt to fall into a fitful slumber.

XXXX

"What's wrong, babe?" Blaine asked on the phone the next night. Kurt wasn't talking much and Blaine could sense something hanging over his head, something more than the residual tiredness from the week.

Kurt could feel his body bristle at the question, desperate to tell Blaine what he had heard. Desperate for Blaine's comforting words. Kurt had wished all day that he would hear further conversation between his father and Carole or that there would be some indication of a resolution beyond what he had heard. He hoped for any mention of it, but none ever came and Kurt was beginning to feel hopeless in a way he hadn't since before he met Blaine.

Blaine sounded so happy recounting the events of the day, Kurt hated to spoil it. He had already put Blaine through so much this week.

"I'm just tired," Kurt lied, his self hatred growing with each syllable. What the hell was wrong with him? He didn't lie to Blaine.

"You sure?" And of course Blaine wasn't going to believe him. He knew Kurt too well.

"I'm sure."

XXXX

Kurt wanted to blame the redness in his eyes on lack of sleep (he hadn't been able to get a good night since Blaine left) but he knew it was a lie. Puffy and burning, it seemed like all his eyes had done was cry for as long as he could remember.

Things had been going so well, too well. The universe was lining up the stars and his life was going to get easier, happy, for a while. Or so it had seemed.

Now everything had changed. And no matter what decision he made, he couldn't win. But he would rather be strong and brave, than be a burden.

And somehow that conclusion had lead him here, to the Dalton parking lot where he was collapsed against his steering wheel in tears. Shoulders shaking violently as he searched for some last shred of resolve to do what he was going to have to do next.

Kurt felt numb as he made his way into Trinity, every sight like a crushing weight against his body. It was as if he was watching his life play out on the screen before him, a train wreck from which he could not look away.

"Kurt?" Blaine was startled when he opened the door, quickly taking in the ghost of his boyfriend before him. "Oh my god, Kurt, what's wrong?"

Tears once again making hot trails down his cheeks, Kurt allowed himself to be pulled into Blaine's warm embrace, shuddering against him. He said nothing.

"Kurt, what is it?" Blaine asked softly, after a long while had passed, no longer able to hold off.

Sucking in a harsh breath and tears starting anew, Kurt tried to find words. He started and stopped and started again, his mind screaming at him and keeping his words at bay.

The violence of his boyfriend's shaking, was sending fear through Blaine's body, terrified about what could have happened to make Kurt behave this way. As he watched him struggle to talk, Blaine traced the lines of his face, his skin ashen, beautiful eyes red and swollen. He looked...haggard.

"Kurt, please tell me what is going on. You're scaring me."

Filling his lungs with what air he could manage and finally meeting Blaine's eyes, Kurt stepped back from his love's embrace, steeling his expression and the tone of his voice.

"It's over."

Blaine's whole body pulsed in sadness as he immediately lurched forward to comfort his boyfriend. Kurt held out his hand to stop him, realizing Blaine hadn't understood.

"No. You and me. It's over, Blaine."

**XXXX**

**Thank you for reading and for your reviews.**

**Up next: Blaine's reaction...**


	26. Make the Call

**Hello all! I'm sorry for leaving you on that cliff for so long, but, as I have said before, there is never a dull moment in my life right now. So, I am working on this when I can. Thank you all for sticking with me and this story. It's hard to believe that I have been writing it for a year.**

**There aren't any songs in this chapter and I don't own the characters. **

**XXXX**

Blaine looked at the boy in front of him. Kurt, the boy who just weeks before in this very room told Blaine he wanted to share everything with him. The boy who Blaine had let deeper into his heart than anyone before. The boy who he loved and who _loved _him. But instead of Kurt, he saw a scared shadow of that boy.

Stunned, but already starting to shake with emotion, Blaine stared, unable to comprehend. He looked for answers in Kurt's tear reddened eyes, trying to reconcile the words he had heard with the look he found there.

Kurt slid backward, arms wrapping tightly around himself, holding himself together as he shuttered, needing to get out of there as fast as he could before the look on Blaine's face destroyed him.

As if in slow motion Blaine could feel Kurt slipping away, the inches suddenly feeling like miles it would be hard to cross. Kurt was _leaving him._

The loss of Kurt's eyes as he turned to go, snapped Blaine back into reality, reaching out on instinct to lay his hand softly on the bend of Kurt's elbow. Kurt turned instantly, responding to Blaine's touch, emotions running sharply behind his eyes. It hurt to look at Blaine.

His throat scratchy with emotion, hot trails running down his cheeks, Blaine found words.

"It's over?"

Blaine's hand was still warm on his arm, the air between them heavy with things left unsaid. Their eyes locked the way they always had, in their forever stare, the indescribable, deep connection pulsing between them.

Pressing his lips together in a hard line and trying to contain the emotions running through his veins, the feeling of his heart being pulled apart, Kurt could only manage to nod.

The moment hung between them long and painful, both shaking under the emotion, connected to each other by touch and stare. Kurt wanted to pull Blaine into his arms, to kiss away all the tears, to take it back. He didn't want to break-up.

Blaine eyed him curiously, taking in the weight of his emotion, trying to understand Kurt's sudden change of heart. This much was clear, the look in Kurt's eyes didn't match his words.

Kurt could feel Blaine's stare deep within him, knowing that Blaine was reading in his eyes the things that he wasn't saying. He owed Blaine an explanation, silence was far too cruel. Taking a deep breath and swallowing the tears, Kurt spoke softly, "I'm not coming back to Dalton."

Blaine's eyes widened in shock, his voice weak, "What? Why?"

"I can't. It's too expensive and my father needs me at home to help out," Kurt replied, the words coming a bit easier now, eyes cast downward.

"But Kurt you can't go back to McKinley. You're not safe there." Kurt's heart split further. Of course Blaine's first concern would be him and his safety. Even in the midst of Kurt breaking his heart, he still put Kurt first.

"It's no longer any of your concern," Kurt snapped angrily, fighting the pain in his heart and raising his eyes to meet Blaine's.

Blaine visibly winced at the force of his words.

"Why?"

Blaine voice was so soft, almost non-existent and with none of its usual confidence. Broken. It stirred within Kurt, wrapping around his heart and clenching it. The single word asking so many questions.

"I want you to be able to be with someone who can actually _be_ with you." Kurt's eyes fell in shame. "You deserve so much better than me."

Blaine's hand gripped more tightly. "There is no one better than you."

"Dammit, Blaine," Kurt exploded, breaking away from Blaine to look at him harshly. "You can't just say things like that."

Blaine's mouth hung open and his tears came harder and faster. "But I love you, Kurt. Please, I don't want anyone else."

This was all wrong. Kurt was supposed to come and break Blaine's heart, then go and let Blaine get on with his life. Blaine was supposed to be angry, to hate him for what he had done. He didn't expect the things that Blaine was saying.

"I love you, Kurt," Blaine's voice was soft as he stepped closer, pushing away his fear. "And you love me?"

It was meant to be a statement, but it came out a question.

Stiffening, Kurt's heart raced, eyes darting everywhere but to meet Blaine's. If he could just lie, if could say "no" and hurt Blaine, then maybe Blaine could be spared from the hurt that would surely follow. Kurt's life was hard and complicated, Blaine didn't need that pain and Kurt no longer wanted to be the cause of it. He knew how much it hurt Blaine to watch him be hurt, he had known that from the very beginning. Kurt couldn't do that to him. Kurt didn't want to watch Blaine hurt, it would be enough to have to feel the pain himself.

As the seconds passed, Blaine's face twisted with more and more emotion, the hope running behind his eyes dissolving into devastation as his heart sank lower and lower in his chest, pounding against the crushing weight. His eyes never left the other boy's face, trying to hear Kurt's thoughts.

When Kurt's blue met hazel, Blaine looked terrified and Kurt responded bodily, nauseated and shaking. How could he lie about loving Blaine?

"You know I do," Kurt whimpered, hating himself for lacking the strength to tell the lie.

Blaine's eyes filled with joy as the weight of the emotion he had been trying to stifle crashed into him, dissolving into tears with relief.

"They why are you breaking up with me?" Blaine sobbed.

Watching Blaine shake brought on a fresh wave of tears.

"I can't do this Blaine," Kurt cried, sounding pathetic and weak to his own ears. "I can't do a whole year with you here and me there. The summer has already been too much. It's killing us." Kurt took a deep breath, trying to steady himself. "It's killing you. I know how hard this has been for you; you've been so sad. I can't do that to you."

"I don't care," Blaine sniffled, knowing Kurt's words were true, but unable to even imagine his life without Kurt.

"Well, I do," Kurt said firmly, sudden strength in his voice. "I won't do this to us."

"So that's it?" Blaine surged in anger. "You are going to just give up? You are going to sacrifice what we have over some stupid circumstances beyond your control? Did you consider even for a moment how hard it would be for me to be _without_ you?" He looked Kurt hard in the eye.

Startled, Kurt searched for words, finding only tears.

"I can't. I can't," Kurt babbled, shaking his head and wiping at his tears.

"Maybe _you_ can't," Blaine said, pressing forward slightly, sliding his palm against Kurt's cheek and swiping at his tears with his thumb, "but _we_ can."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because, Kurt," Blaine explained, painful sincerity dripping from his lips, "you and I can do _anything_ together."

Kurt's heart exploded in his chest, breath stolen, pulled to Blaine by some invisible force. He couldn't logically comprehend it, couldn't explain in words what Blaine meant to him. Love didn't seem strong enough. Blaine was _everything_.

Kurt had waited, wanted, hoped for a boy who would love him the way he wanted to love, but even that idealized dream didn't add up to the boy in front of him. Blaine didn't just love him, he was willing to lay himself on the line for Kurt. To deny his own happiness and desires to be with him. Blaine's love was deep and profound and it made Kurt feel unworthy. He never wanted to cause Blaine pain, even if that meant they could no longer be together. But in that moment Kurt realized that losing each other would be some of the greatest pain they could ever experience. They belonged together.

Without words, Kurt closed the space between them, searching deep in Blaine's eyes for a moment before letting his own flutter closed and pressing a soft kiss to Blaine's mouth. Blaine inhaled sharply, eyes closing and sinking into the kiss, hand firm on Kurt's cheek.

For several moments they let the movement of their lips and the sound of their shared breathing confirm all of the things they both already knew. When they pulled back they were smiling, tears in their eyes.

"You really didn't think that I was going to let you go that easily, did you?" Blaine mumbled against soft lips, opening his eyes in search of his boyfriend's.

Somewhere in Kurt's mind he had blindly hoped that Blaine wouldn't let him go, that he would fight for Kurt and somehow they would make this all okay together. But he never truly expected it.

"I'm so sor-"

Blaine quickly brought his finger to Kurt's lips.

"Don't," Blaine warned.

"But Blaine I..."

"I know, but it doesn't matter anymore. We love each other and we will get through this together. That is all that matters."

Kurt took Blaine's hands in his own and welcomed Blaine's lips, finally breathing a sigh of relief that could only come from knowing that he wasn't losing the love of his life.

XXXX

"What if the money wasn't an issue?" Blaine wondered, hand smoothing slowly across Kurt's hair as they lay tangled together under his sheets, shirts forgotten on the floor, Kurt's warm cheek against his chest.

Meeting Blaine's eyes, Kurt replied, "But it is an issue, Blaine. There's nothing I can do to change that."

"But what if it wasn't? Would you want to come back to Dalton?" The wheels were clearly turning and though he was looking at his beautiful boyfriend, Blaine's mind was miles away.

"I really don't want to play 'what if'," Kurt replied, tension starting to flow back into his body.

Blaine's mind flickered back to the moment, taking in the eyes of the boy on his chest. He wasn't trying to play secretive, but he wanted to know where Kurt stood. Was it really all about the money? Or did he feel the need to be at home to help his dad regardless? Blaine knew that Kurt had to be terrified of the idea of going back to a school that caused him so much strife, of facing those who hurt him everyday. But Kurt was fierce. He had had time to be safe and to grow without fear. Was he ready to face his old life? Did his need to help his family outweigh anything else? Blaine wasn't quite sure. If only Kurt would talk to him.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I'm not trying to upset you. I was just wondering."

"It's a waste of time to think about," the bitterness was heavy in Kurt's tone. Then the sadness crept back in,"Wondering isn't going to change anything."

Kurt turned his head, replacing his ear to the sound of Blaine's beating heart to hide the tears that were developing in his eyes. Kurt's hand tightened around his boyfriend's. He simply must accept his fate and be completely grateful that Blaine wanted to accept it with him.

"Kurt," Blaine began softly, hand lightly tracing soft skin, "we haven't really talked about it too much before, but I have some money."

Kurt's wet eyes shot up, quickly surveying Blaine's.

Having his attention, Blaine continued, "It's not enough to pay for the whole year, but it's more than the semester would cost and I'm sure that we can figure something else out in the next six months."

"No." Kurt's answer was hard and fast.

"No?"

Kurt sat up quickly, blanket falling down around his hips as he moved away from Blaine. "Absolutely not. I'm not letting my step-mother get a second job and I'm _certainly_ not letting you pay for me."

"But Kurt..."

"No, Blaine." Kurt stared hard at his boyfriend. "That is your money, your future. I won't take that from you."

Blaine's hand crossed the inches, twining with Kurt's. "_You_ are my future."

Kurt could feel the sincerity in Blaine's tone, tears beginning to slide from his eyes.

"I can't let you spend your money on me." Kurt's voice was firm, upholding his pride. He didn't want to go into their life together owing Blaine.

Blaine's eyes widened and softened, looking at Kurt in his heartbreakingly genuine way. "I would spend every penny I have for the rest of my life, if it means that you are safe and happy."

"_Blaine_," Kurt sobbed. There was nothing else to say. What could he say to the person who wanted to give him everything?

Kurt lunged forward into Blaine's arms, crashing them back against the mattress and wrapping them tightly together. Blaine decided he would say no more, smiling to himself and enjoying the feeling of the man in his arms. He didn't want to miss a moment of Kurt, warm against him, holding him as if he would never again try to let him go.

Kurt knew that he would still refuse, he simply couldn't accept such a generous offer, but knowing that Blaine had made it, that he had options, that Blaine wanted to share his life with Kurt in that way, made all the difference in the world. It gave him hope.

XXXX

When Kurt left, Blaine went straight to his phone. He would go to Lima the following afternoon and spend the remainder of the weekend at the Hummel house, but first he had some business to which he must attend.

Blaine could feel his nerves ringing through his body with the tone as he waited for a voice on the other end of the line. He had to do this quickly before he overthought it and lost his nerve. In those brief moments of waiting Blaine realized how truly crazy he was about Kurt to be even considering what he was about to do.

"Hello?" The strong voice on the other end of the line snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Hello, Dad."

"Blaine?" Donald questioned, surprise barely hidden in his voice.

"Yes, sir."

"Hello, son. I wasn't expecting to hear from you. Everything all right?"

Blaine fumbled for a moment wanting to assure his father that he was fine, but also seeing a way to broach the conversation he wanted to have. He took a steadying breath, hoping he could find the right words.

"I'm fine, Dad. Finals are next week, but I am doing quite well in all of my classes."

"That is good to hear," Donald reassured, his voice cautious and curious, knowing this couldn't be the reason for his son's call. Blaine never called just to chat.

The sound of the television in the Anderson living room provided a background for their awkward silence.

"I wanted to ask you something," Blaine began, pulling together all of his courage.

"Okay?" Donald wasn't sure whether to be amused or nervous.

Blaine swallowed hard. "Is there any way that I could get access to my money before I turn 18?"

Donald's eyes widened, he hadn't been expecting that. "Why? What in the world would you need with that kind of money?"

Blaine had to tread very lightly, one wrong word and this conversation would be over in an instant. It was already a long shot.

"It's just that something has come up and I could use the money a little sooner."

Donald puzzled, standing from his easy chair and making his way to his office, Lydia's eyes following him closely as he departed.

"Tell me what is going on, Blaine," Donald demanded, forceful but not harsh. "Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"No, no, it's nothing like that," Blaine quickly backpedaled, mind racing. He absolutely couldn't tell his father why he needed the money, _his_ money. "I just have an opportunity that has presented itself and it is something that I would like to..." Blaine searched for the right word, smiling when he found it, "pursue."

Donald's face twisted in confusion as he lowered himself into his desk chair, interest piqued.

"What kind of opportunity?"

Blaine thought quickly. "It's an investment of sorts."

"I see." His father sounded impressed. "What kind of return can you expect on this 'investment'?"

Blaine smiled, brain suddenly filling with images of the kind of return he wanted. "The return looks promising," he offered, trying to hide the smirk in his voice.

Donald turned the thought over in his mind. Blaine hadn't ever shown interest in business opportunities before and Donald was pleased, but he knew far too well the pitfalls of investing in ground floor projects. He couldn't risk Blaine making a foolish mistake.

"Do you have a prospectus for the business?" Donald asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"I don't have anything formal," Blaine said, trying to buy himself some time.

"Well, you get me some information about the idea or company: business plans, cash flow, expected return, and we will discuss it."

Blaine's mouth fell open, unsure as to whether his shock was from trying to figure out how to present his boyfriend as a business opportunity or that his father had agreed to consider it in the first place. This was going far better than he imagined. After reeling for a moment, he righted himself.

"Okay," Blaine's stomach swirled with nervous excitement, perhaps this would work out after all. "I'll get you something this week."

Donald smiled, pride swimming in his heart. "Okay. We'll talk about it more then."

"Thank you, Dad," Blaine said before hearing the line go dead.

Blaine bounced with excitement. He wasn't sure how he was going to do it, but somehow he was sure he could present the idea of funding a promising, aspiring artist's education as a worthwhile business opportunity. And he planned to become Kurt's husband at some point in the future so there would never be any reason for Kurt to pay back the money. Blaine was sure that investing in Kurt's safety would be the best decision he could ever make.

Blaine felt a smile whisk across his face; he couldn't wait to tell Kurt.

XXXX

Kurt was surprised to see his father still up when he arrived home. It was late and he had hoped everyone would be in bed. The house was silent other than the low hum of the television as Kurt made his way into the living room.

"Where have you been?" Burt asked, clearly aware that Kurt had disappeared without notice.

Kurt sighed, dropping onto the couch next to his dad. "I went to see Blaine."

"Oh?" Burt wondered, quirking an eyebrow in Kurt's direction. "Everything okay?"

Kurt smiled, heart full of Blaine's unconditional love. "Yes. I just needed to talk to him about something, face-to-face."

A look of surprise ran behind his father's tired eyes, whatever they needed to discuss must have been incredibly important if Kurt thought it required a conversation in person.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Burt asked, scanning his son's eyes, a mix of emotions there he couldn't quite discern.

Kurt thought for a moment, trying to decide if he had the will to have this conversation right now. His father looked as tired as Kurt felt, but the house was quiet and there might not be another natural opportunity for them to have an uninterrupted period of time alone. Kurt decided better sooner than later.

"Yes, actually."

Burt looked on attentively, happy to have his son talking again.

"I've decided not to return to Dalton," Kurt stated calmly, bracing for his father's reaction.

Burt's jaw slackened, eyebrows pushed together in concern and confusion.

Kurt quickly continued, "I know that my tuition is a burden to this family and with everything that has happened I think that we are all better off if I don't return. I can go back to McKinley, back to my friends, work at the shop, and come home every night to help around the house."

"But Kurt...," his father protested.

"This is what needs to be done," Kurt stated, failing to hide the pain that the words caused him.

"Kurt," Burt's frustration radiated in his voice, "you are a smart kid, so I'm not going to lie to you. Dalton's tuition is expensive, but that is my concern as your parent, not yours."

"But we can't afford it." Kurt could feel his frustration seeping into his voice. He didn't want to argue with his dad.

"Not your concern, Kurt." Burt's tone was stern, eyes looking steadily into his son's.

"No, Dad, it is my concern. It's my school and I am not going to let Carole get a second job to pay for it." The words were out of his mouth before he realized what he was saying.

Burt's eyes widened, then narrowed. "Where did you hear that?"

He was caught. Kurt hadn't meant to reveal his knowledge of that detail, but it was late and he was exhausted and the words ran away with themselves.

He sighed deeply. "I overheard you and Carole talking about it. I'm sorry, Dad. I didn't mean to eavesdrop; it just happened."

"And that is what you based this decision on?" Burt's voice was eerily calm.

"Well, that was what started me thinking about it. But then the more that I thought, the more I realized how much better it would be if I could be here to help at the shop and around the house."

"Not your job, Kurt," Burt reminded him.

Kurt was growing more infuriated by the moment. "I won't be a burden. I know it is hard enough having me as a son and I won't cause the undue stress to this family."

"When are you going to realize that I am the parent and you are the child? You have been trying so hard to take care of me for years. I am supposed to be the one taking care of you."

"You needed my help. With Mom gone and then being sick. It's not your fault."

"It's not your fault either and I'm not going to let it put you in a position of having to sacrifice yourself."

"I need to be here. If I go back to Dalton I'm afraid -"

"That I'll die." Burt's tone was firm and somber.

Kurt's heart caught in his throat, his father having said the one thing he never wanted to admit. He could have spent hours arguing his case without having to bring that up.

Burt read his son's eyes, recognizing Kurt's fear.

"Kurt, you are far too bright a light for Lima, Ohio. And I'll be damned if my health is going to be the reason that you don't achieve the greatness that you were meant for. It's not your job to take care of me and as much as I hate to admit it, whatever is going to happen to me, is going to happen regardless of whether you are here or at Dalton or in New York or Paris or where ever else you want to be."

"But Dad..." Kurt pleaded, unable to stop the tears.

"No. I refuse to let you give up your safety for me."

Kurt buried his face in his hands, overwhelmed again by unconditional love.

He choked and sobbed for a moment, quickly trying to pull himself back together as he father laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Burt never told his son to stop crying, but Kurt knew it made him uncomfortable.

"We can't afford Dalton, Dad. And you can't deny that having me here would be a great help. Finn said that Karofsky really backed down toward the end of the year and the Glee guys already offered to be my personal bodyguards. I'll be just fine," Kurt explained, hoping that he could convince his father.

"We already figured out how we are going to pay your tuition, Kurt. You are going back to Dalton."

Kurt felt sick with emotion, fresh tears falling down his cheeks.

"It's too late," Kurt said meekly, dragging his face away from his hands.

"What's too late?"

"It's too late. I'm going back to McKinley."

"You're not safe at McKinley. You can't go back there."

"I already submitted my withdrawal from Dalton and ordered my transfer back to McKinley," Kurt admitted, head hung, hands twisting together.

"Kurt?" Burt's shock hit Kurt like a ton of bricks. "Why would you do that?"

"I knew that once you found out you would be mad and try to convince me to change my mind. I didn't want to have the option."

Burt's jaw clenched, looking at Kurt in horror, trying to understand what Kurt had just said. Kurt was a good kid, he didn't pull crap like this. What in the hell had gotten into him?

"Kurt." The weight of the disappointment in that word broke Kurt's heart.

Kurt had impulsively signed himself up for a year of torture under the pretense of being a help to his family and out of fear for his father's life. Burt could hardly believe it.

"This is what you went to tell Blaine." It was a statement, not a question. Burt already knew the answer.

"Yes."

"What did he have to say?"

"He was upset, and scared for me." Kurt wasn't going to mention Blaine's generous offer since he had no intention of accepting it.

"That makes two of us."

Kurt felt frantic, drowning in his father's disappointment. It was one of the worst feelings imaginable.

Uncomfortable silence fell over them during which Kurt cursed himself thoroughly. His father's upset was the last thing that Burt needed right now. Kurt had just been trying to help, to be less of a burden. He hadn't fully considered the burden of worry he had placed on his father's shoulders by his choice. He hadn't realized how much he would hurt Burt by not discussing it with him first.

"Promise me something." Burt's tone was soft and full of emotion. He waited for his son's eyes to meet his before he continued. "Promise me that no matter what happens you will go to New York next year. New York has been your dream for as long as you have been able to pronounce the words. You deserve that, Kurt. You deserve your dream. Promise me you will follow it. It just might kill me if you don't."

Kurt could feel the tug of sincerity at his heart, his father's eyes unwavering as he spoke, pleading with him. Kurt was caught up in so many emotions, the weight of love mixed with a small amount of excitement and overcast by bone-crushing fear.

"Okay," he agreed, somewhat reluctantly, knowing that Burt was going to hold him to it.

Burt pulled his son into his arms and hugged him fiercely, feeling a wave of protectiveness wash over him. He would call on Monday and straighten this whole thing out. He wasn't going to let Kurt submit himself to this pain.

The two men went to bed exhausted, thoughts and emotions swirling in endless patterns through their bodies. Neither slept well.

XXXX

Blaine was far too excited when he arrived at the Hummel house the following evening, vibrating with it as he hugged Kurt fiercely at the door. Kurt knew immediately that Blaine had misunderstood his silence. He had to set the record straight.

Pulling Blaine along behind him and into his room, Kurt cracked the door and settled them comfortably on his bed before he began, thumb grazing lazily over Blaine's knuckles as he stared deeply into Blaine's hope filled eyes.

"Thank you so much for your generous offer, but I simply can't accept it." Blaine's expression fell immediately. "I talked to my father last night and I am going back to McKinley."

Blaine didn't understand, Burt knew as well as he did that McKinley wasn't a safe place for Kurt.

"And your father is okay with that?"

"I didn't give him a choice."

Blaine struggled with Kurt's words. Blaine's life had been so dictated by what his parents wanted for him that the idea of him telling them what he was going to do was almost foreign.

"What do you mean you didn't give him a choice?"

Kurt's face fell, not wanting to reveal his disgrace to his boyfriend as well.

"I already submitted my withdrawal from Dalton and requested my transfer back to McKinley."

"Kurt." The tone of disappointment and shock in Blaine's voice echoed his father's from the night before.

What had he done?

Suddenly Blaine's disappointment faded to the background as another emotion rushed to the surface, his eyes scanning Kurt's.

"It's Saturday."

"Yes," Kurt confirmed nervously.

"You had already submitted your withdrawal before you came to see me yesterday?" Blaine's voice was questioning and heartbroken.

Kurt's eyes fell away. "Yes."

"Why? Why didn't you tell me that?"

_Because I was coming to break up with you and that seemed like a relatively small piece of information in comparison. _

"I don't know." Kurt kept his eyes down, trying to hide his shame.

"So you let me go on and on about the money when it wouldn't have made any difference anyway?" Blaine's voice took a hard edge as his stomach soured. What was he going to tell his father now?

"I'm sorry." Kurt wasn't sure what else to say.

"What the hell, Kurt?" Blaine's anger and embarrassment over what he was going to have to do bubbled from his lips. "You made a huge decision based on a conversation you overheard and didn't bother to talk to anyone about it beforehand?"

Kurt wrenched his body away, covering his tears with his hands.

Shit! That wasn't what Blaine wanted.

"I made a huge mistake, Blaine," Kurt mumbled through his hands and tears. "I thought I was doing the right thing, the brave thing, but it turns out that I just ended up hurting everyone. My dad is upset and disappointed. You're mad..."

Blaine knelt next to Kurt, grabbing his biceps forcefully and drawing Kurt's surprised eyes from behind his hands.

"Don't you get it?" Blaine snapped, fire evident in his voice. "We _love_ you. We don't want to watch you suffer. We want you to be safe and happy. And we'd do anything, god Kurt, _anything_ to keep you that way."

Blaine's words cut through Kurt's soul, deep and painful.

"Letting people help you doesn't make you weak and just because you _can_ take care of yourself doesn't mean you should _have_ to."

Kurt collapsed against him, unable to keep himself away any longer.

Blaine's arms tightened around his boyfriend, clutching to him and taking on his weight. "Kurt, you have to realize that you aren't alone anymore. I know you spent so many years feeling that way, feeling like a burden, but you aren't. You are the absolute best thing that has ever happened to me."

Kurt's tears were a constant, uncontrollable stream soaking the fabric of Blaine's cardigan.

"So what am I supposed to do, Blaine?" Kurt's voice was whisper soft.

"I don't know," Blaine mumbled as Kurt continued.

"Because no matter what I can't win. If I go back to Dalton and something happens to my dad, I will never forgive _myself_. If I stay here and get hurt, the two people I love most in the world will never forgive _themselves_."

Blaine watched his boyfriend falling apart, searching for strength to be there for Kurt, to be what Kurt needed. He slid his hands down Kurt's strong arms, intertwining their hands. They both knew that while there was only a chance that something would happen to Burt, if Kurt returned to McKinley he would almost assuredly get hurt.

"I'm so scared, Blaine."

"I know," Blaine choked, the fear in Kurt's voice having stolen his resolve. "I'm scared, too."

XXXX

"The opportunity I thought I had, didn't turn out to be what I expected," Blaine told his father over the phone the following night, trying to hide the sadness in his voice.

Donald noticed it immediately. "What is going on, Blaine?"

Blaine was silent, weighing the relative merits of lying, telling the truth, and just hanging up the phone. Blaine's chin quivered. He could lie, but whatever lie he told he would end up having to tell forever. Telling the truth seemed like a dangerous game given Donald's feelings about his son having a boyfriend. Perhaps just hanging up would be the best option, if it didn't mean sending up a huge red flag that things were anything but okay.

Donald's tone turned serious and a bit severe. "This isn't like you to call up out of the blue and ask for something like this. Clearly this opportunity must have meant a lot to you. Now tell me what is going on, Blaine."

"It's Kurt." The words were out of his mouth before he could think, hand instinctively coming up to slap him across the mouth.

"Kurt?" Donald questioned. Blaine wasn't sure if he was wondering what this all had to do with Kurt or who Kurt was.

"Never mind." Blaine tried to back out.

"No, what about Kurt?" Blaine could hear the tone of irritation and disbelief underlying his father's words. "Don't tell me that you were going to spend your money on _that boy._"

Seething anger swept over Blaine's body, bubbling to the surface as he clenched his free hand into a fist. _That boy,_ the words reverberated their hate into Blaine's brain. Kurt had never been and would never be just _that boy. _Kurt was _the boy._

At the sound of his son's silence, Donald pressed forward. "Blaine, what in the world ever made you think I would agree to spend money on something like that?"

"It's not your money, it's mine and I should be able to spend it however I want."

"That money is to help you get started on your life, not for you to throw away on some childish whim."

"Dad, I know exactly how my cousins and my own sister spent their money. I was trying to do something good with mine. I was trying to.." the words caught for a moment in Blaine's throat, "save a life."

"Don't be dramatic," Donald returned harshly, clearly losing any humor he may have had about the situation.

Blaine was a ball of emotions, fear and sadness for Kurt crashing against his hatred for his father's lack of compassion. It was starting to get the better of him.

"I'm not," Blaine's voice came out angrily. "Kurt's not safe at his school." Blaine was talking so fast he could barely control the words coming from his mouth. "Do you know why Kurt transferred to Dalton, Dad? Because someone threatened his life."

"That's not your problem, Blaine. That is his parents' problem."

"His dad is sick and can't afford his tuition."

Donald laughed lowly, pinching the brow of his nose. Blaine stiffened at the sound of joyless laughter, waiting for the cruel words that would follow.

"Quite a situation you have gotten yourself into, Blaine."

Blaine knew then that the conversation was over; he could hear his father close down. Blaine wanted to lash out, to rage at his father, to say that if anything happened to Kurt it would be partially his father's fault, but he remained silent despite his seething.

"Anything else you wanted?" Donald asked coldly.

"No, sir," Blaine said curtly, hanging up the phone and collapsing back onto his bed, grabbing his pillow and covering his face as he let out an infuriated scream before dissolving into tears.

XXXX

"I'm sorry Mr. Hummel, but the slot has already been accepted by another student. The best I can offer is to put Kurt at the top of the waiting list because he is a former student, but we can't re-enroll him until a spot opens up."

"I understand. Please put him back on the waiting list and thank you for your time, Dr. Hardy."

With tears in his eyes Burt hung up the phone. He let his head fall forward against his palms, frustration and heartache overtaking him. It didn't have to be this way, Kurt could have gone back to Dalton. The potential consequences of Kurt's return to McKinley terrified Burt to his very core.

**XXXX**

**Thank you for reading and for your comments. **

**Up next: The beginning of the school year looms.**


	27. Lie with Me

**Hello All! Thank you for your continued support of my story. I smile brightly at each new review, favorite, and alert. They urge me to continue.**

**There was a bit of confusion over Kurt's withdrawal from Dalton, so I included some explanation about it at the bottom. However, I suggest you to read the chapter first.**

**The songs are in the footnote. I don't own the songs or the characters.**

XXXX

Blaine spent the following week, buried in his books and overwhelmed with tests. Truthfully, it should have been an easy week for him. They were summer finals, he had an extensive grasp on the material, he probably didn't really even need to study, but studying was a good distraction, something he felt he could use as an excuse for not wanting to do whatever others might ask of him. He couldn't go to dinner or play video games or watch movies in the common room, he needed to study. And by "study" he meant spend long hours alone in his room only vaguely looking at the material in front of him while his brain tried to accept the new reality that Kurt would not be coming home to Dalton.

Kurt found himself buried in self-hatred. He could hardly talk to Blaine. He could hardly look at his father. Burt had been extremely upset when he told Kurt about his conversation with Dean Hardy, still in utter disbelief that Kurt had not only put in his own withdrawal, but had forged Burt's signature on the transfer form.

They had discussed the options. Kurt could transfer to some other public school in the district or be sent away to a private school somewhere else, but neither seemed like a good choice. Going to another public school meant being the new kid on top of being the gay kid and it was very unlikely that other schools would be any better than McKinley. At least at McKinley he had friends. Going to another private school seemed like a waste of money and those with openings did not have Dalton's stellar anti-bullying policies and would take him far away from all the people who were important to him. Returning to McKinley felt like the only viable option.

XXXX

"Hello?" Blaine's voice was weak when he answered the phone.

"Blaine? Oh my God, are you okay?" Caitlin asked quickly.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine," Blaine replied cautiously.

"You don't sound fine and I just talked to Mom and she said you and Dad had some kind of fight. I called you just as soon as I got off the phone."

Blaine took a deep breath. He wasn't sure if Caitlin (or his mom for that matter) had any idea what the nature of his argument with his father was. He didn't know where to begin.

"Blaine? What's going on?"

Blaine sighed and started in. "Kurt's dad had another heart attack."

"Oh my gosh."

"He's okay, but he is going to have to work fewer hours at his job, which means they can't afford Kurt's Dalton tuition anymore. I thought that I could help so I called Dad to see if I could get my birthday money a little sooner."

"Oh," Caitlin said in recognition.

"But it didn't matter anyway, Kurt had already put in his transfer back to his old school and I ended up having to tell Dad why I had wanted my money." Blaine could feel his body curling in on itself with the weight of his sadness.

"What did he say?"

"He laughed and said 'that's quite the situation you've gotten yourself into.'"

Caitlin grimaced, their father could be so harsh sometimes, especially with Blaine. It was so unfair that she always seemed to be on the receiving end of their father's love while Blaine was on the receiving end of his hate.

"Blaine, if you needed money, you could have called me. Teddy and I would have been happy to help."

Blaine hadn't even thought of that option, but even if he had he knew Kurt would never go for it. "I knew I was going to have a hard time convincing Kurt to take my money; he would never accept it from someone else. His step-mother was going to get a second job to pay for it and he wouldn't allow it."

"Wow," Caitlin said softly. She had been so happy to see her brother happy with Kurt, she knew what he meant to Blaine. Not being together was going to tear him apart. "So he's not coming back to Dalton?"

Blaine swallowed his tears, trying to keep them from her. "No."

"Are you going to be okay?"

Blaine didn't know how to answer. He understood his sister's concern and didn't want to make her worry, but at the moment Blaine really wasn't sure if he could honestly say he was going to be okay. It wasn't just that he was going to miss Kurt, or that his life wasn't the same with his heart so far away from his body, it was that now he would be worrying about Kurt every day.

"I guess so."

Her brother's words were so sad, Caitlin's heart ached. Blaine had been through far too much already in his life, he deserved to be happy and clearly he wasn't.

"Blaine, if there is anything I can do, anytime, please just let me know. If you or Kurt need money or if you just need someone to talk to, I'm always here for you. Okay?"

"Okay." Blaine knew that his sister was genuine, but there was nothing that anyone could do right now to make this better. No one could take away his pain.

XXXX

On Friday afternoon, Kurt picked up an exhausted Blaine and took him out for an early dinner at Lulu's. Blaine really wanted to get away from Dalton for a while, but he had to stay close. Tomorrow was new student moving day and as an adviser he had to be on campus.

"Haven't seen you boys in a while," Stacy commented walking up to their table, looking at them in confusion when she noticed their faces. They looked exhausted, conflicted, like some major upset had befallen them. Her eyes landed on Blaine, asking without words if everything was okay.

"It's been a long summer," he offered in explanation. Kurt hid his eyes in his menu.

They ordered somberly, eating mostly in silence, shoulders pressed together so they could feel each other's warmth, taking comfort in just having the other boy there. Their hands found each other under the table, clasping together as they looked forward into their uncertain future.

When they returned to Blaine's room, he tugged Kurt toward the bed. Kurt was happy to follow, settling together under a warm blanket, shoes discarded and socked feet tracing lazy lines up and down each others calves and ankles, hands clasped together between them.

What could be said? Rehashing things wouldn't solve anything. There were words of love and longing, but they weren't greater than the tug and pull they each felt in their hearts looking into their soulmate's eyes. They both knew. They both felt it. They didn't need words to fill the minutes, just the soft, warm breath against each other's lips, the press of body to body.

The moments passed in their intense, bittersweet embrace, until the pull between their hearts overtook the pain, allowing their lips to meet and the world to fall away with their clothes until they were caught in a cycle of slick bare skin pressed against warm skin and the music of their ecstasy was threatening to betray them to the world.

Blaine leaned down against Kurt, sealing their mouths together and licking insistently against his lips and then into his mouth, bringing a hand from his hip up to cup his jaw as Kurt's hips continued to press up against his. Blaine stilled, breaking their kiss to peck at Kurt's cheek and draw his eyes open. Kurt's body quickly stilled, face unraveling and then twisting in confusion.

Blaine couldn't help but smile, love overpowering his words for a moment. Caught as always by surprise at Kurt's ability to take his breath away with a single stare. Leaning his forehead to touch his boyfriend's, Blaine tried to find his breath.

"Okay?" Kurt asked before Blaine could speak.

"Yeah. Yes," he breathed. "It's just, it's all going so fast."

Kurt felt the words tug at his heart. After a summer of wishing time to move as quickly as possible, they now found themselves wishing time to slow so that they could savor the moments of togetherness. He felt the wave of guilt run chilly down his spine.

The change in Kurt's expression wasn't lost on his boyfriend, Blaine feeling the wave of guilt over his words spreading through him.

"No. Oh, Kurt, no I didn't mean. I'm sorry," Blaine said, running his fingers through Kurt's hair just above his temple. "I was just really close and I wasn't quite ready for it to be over yet."

Kurt smiled softly. "I'm all yours for as long as you will keep me. We can do this over and over again."

And with that, Kurt tightened his hands across Blaine's back, rolling them so that he was pressing Blaine into the sheets with his hips and lips, clutching their bodies together as he felt Blaine melt under his touch. Blaine's hands came to softly drape around his shoulders, giving into Kurt and feeling them fall apart together.

XXXX

Saturday morning was busy at Hummel Tires and Lube. And Kurt's distraction made it all the more unbearable. Thankfully he was on auto-pilot, performing tasks he had mastered many times over. He tried to concentrate, but despite his best efforts his mind continued to wander. What would it be like to be back at McKinley? How would he and Blaine manage so much time away from each other? How would they ever find time to be together?

_I wonder what Blaine is doing right now._

Blaine was similarly distracted. He lifted and carried countless boxes, greeted countless parents, and tried to commit all the names to memory. He gave tours and told all the new students that "his door was always open" to them if they ever needed to talk. He and Dustin, his fellow Trinity adviser, discussed plans for the upcoming "Week of Welcome" activities. Blaine went to bed exhausted.

XXXX

Kurt knew he was going to spend more hours in the car than with Blaine, but he knew it would be worth it. Blaine had told him his schedule for the following week and between the welcome activities and Kurt's work schedule they weren't going to be able to steal any time until the following weekend. So when Blaine called to say that he would have a few hours on Sunday afternoon, Kurt quickly crossed the miles that separated them.

"How are we going to do this?" Kurt asked once their initial bought of kissing had become lazy and they were comfortably curled together against Blaine's sheets. It was a question he needed to ask.

Blaine's stomach clenched. He knew that he was going to be busy as a Trinity adviser and Head of Council for the Warblers, but he hadn't realized _how_ busy until yesterday. Being an adviser was going to be a nearly full-time job. Blaine thought he was going to be sick.

Kurt watched the thoughts running behind Blaine's eyes, suddenly concerned how unsure he seemed. Blaine had been so confident that things were going to be okay, that they could do this together, had he changed his mind? Kurt pulled Blaine a little closer in their embrace and waited.

Blaine didn't want to say the only words that were coming to his mind, _I don't know_. But he really didn't. He needed to stay confident and sure for Kurt, they would never survive this if he faltered.

"Well," he began, his shaky voice rattling his confidence, "I'm going to get every other weekend off of night duty so I can come up to Lima. Maybe you can come down on the opposite ones?"

Kurt heard the hope in Blaine's voice. He quickly nodded, "Yes. Okay."

Blaine felt a wave of relief, tugging Kurt a little closer. "Okay. Ummm..." He still wasn't sure what, if anything, could be done about the middle of the week. They had hated only seeing each other on weekends. "Could you take off one night a week from the shop?"

Kurt thought for a second. "Yes, I think I can do that."

Blaine brightened. "Okay, then maybe we can meet up halfway and have dinner? Maybe on Wednesday?"

Kurt smiled, laughing lightly. "You know what is halfway between Lima and Westerville? Exactly nothing, Blaine."

Blaine laughed, too, pressing his forehead against Kurt's cheek, then looking seriously into his boyfriend's eyes. "If that's where you are, it's the only place I want to be."

Kurt swooned. How could Blaine be so cheesy and still make Kurt's heart beat a mile a minute? He crashed their lips together, unforgiving in his assault, rewarding Blaine with tongue against lips. Blaine teasingly sucked on the tip of Kurt's tongue, happy at the reaction his words had elicited.

"It's true you know," Blaine ghosted against Kurt's wet lips. Kurt kissed him even harder rolling him back onto the bed and pushing away the voice in his brain that was telling him it was his fault they wouldn't be together like this all the time.

Blaine welcomed Kurt's weight, humming contentedly against his lips, and trying not to think about how they would have far too few minutes like this in the near future.

"So we'll meet halfway then?" Blaine laughed.

"Don't we always?" Kurt teased, leaning half the distance to Blaine's lips and letting Blaine lean up to meet him, tangling their mouths together. Blaine's hands teased the hem of his shirt from his pants, sliding up the muscles of his back to grasp at his shoulder blades, earning a groan as Kurt pushed him down against the pillows.

Lost in the heat of each other's mouths the moments passed quickly until Kurt realized that Blaine was pushing his shirt up higher and higher, trying to pull it off over his head.

"Wait," Kurt panted, "Wait just a second." He paused for a moment to let his brain catch-up, looking into Blaine's questioning eyes and wanting to just dissolve back into the boy beneath him. "I had one more thing I wanted to ask before...before I forget."

"Okay," Blaine replied, running his fingertips gently up and down Kurt's spine, making it hard to think, or breathe. Realizing the effect he was having on his boyfriend, Blaine smirked, running his hands down over Kurt's ass and grabbing it roughly.

Kurt's breath hitched as their hips pressed together, taking in the hunger in Blaine's eyes. Okay, he had to do this quick before he got swept away in that gaze.

"Did you...," Kurt started, suddenly struggling. His voice grew soft, a whisper shared by two. "Did you want to... do more?" He pressed his hips in a slow circle against Blaine's to emphasize his words.

Blaine blinked rapidly, wondering if he had really heard what he thought he heard. A smiled pinned to his lips, he saw the answer in Kurt's eyes. "Today?" he asked equally intimate.

Kurt lost his breath for a moment, heart pounding. "Um, no. I, uh, was thinking next weekend."

Blaine relaxed under him, sighing, then pressing the word to Kurt's lips, "Yes."

Their agreement exhilarating them, their mouths crashed together with even more passion. After a moment Blaine pressed Kurt up to straddle his lap, sliding their arms tightly around each other, holding their faces close as their bodies slid against each other. Blaine pushed Kurt back further, standing from the bed and tugging Kurt along with him into the center of the room.

The heat of Blaine's stare burned into Kurt as Blaine started to work the buttons of his shirt with sure fingers, never breaking their gaze. Sliding the fabric from Kurt's shoulders, Blaine kissed the slope of muscle revealed, down across his chest, sucking gently at his nipples and nipping just above his navel as he worked his pants and underwear down and off. Falling to his knees, Blaine helped Kurt step free of the clothes, running his firm hands up the back of Kurt's legs and raking them back down with the firm press of blunt nails.

Kurt gasped, taking in the hunger in Blaine's stare, his eyes moving lower and lower on his form. He had been naked in front of Blaine many times before, but there was something about standing naked in the middle of Blaine's room with Blaine kneeling in front of him that made him feel oddly vulnerable. When they were in bed together they were lost to their own world, they covered each other and escaped from everything, but here Kurt felt exposed, even though there were no other witnesses. Something about the sight of Blaine on his knees ready to please him was so entirely sexual that Kurt was having all he could do to hold himself together. Then Blaine's tongue darted out to lick him teasingly, Blaine's hands grasping firmly at the back of his thighs and Kurt forgot himself. He saw only Blaine, looking up at him mischievously.

In a space of time that seemed both far too long and also too short, Kurt's hands had buried themselves in Blaine's hair as he held on to reality and tried to will his legs to keep him upright. Blaine's hands spread and pressed into the flesh of his ass as he took Kurt apart with his mouth. Kurt gave a particularly harsh tug as his head pitched back, no longer able to control his voice or breathing as the fire raced through his veins, Blaine taking everything he had to give.

When he finally looked down Blaine was grinning wildly, obviously pleased with himself. Kurt collapsed to his knees in front of him, devouring his grin and groaning at the taste of himself on Blaine's tongue.

"Oh god," Kurt growled, quickly pushing Blaine back onto the floor, overtaken with want and _needing _to feel Blaine on his tongue.

Kurt kissed him, harsh and demanding as he forcefully removed the clothes from his boyfriend's body. Without teasing or warning he swallowed Blaine down, so overtaken with the moment that he somehow seemed to forget that they were sprawled across the floor, when both a couch and bed were readily available.

"Shit, Kurt. If I'd have known that would get that kind of reaction, I would have done that a long time ago."

Kurt eyed him devilishly, sinking down as far as he could and swallowing. Blaine's hand flew to his mouth, desperate to contain the noises that Kurt was ripping from him in his eagerness, hips arching up off the carpet to meet Kurt. It was amazing and heady the way that he could lose himself so quickly and completely to Kurt, that in mere moments it could already feel like too much.

A whimper drew Kurt's concentration away for a moment to meet Blaine's face, eyes searching.

"So good," Blaine managed, causing Kurt to groan around him, hurtling him over the edge with surprising force, his shoulders curling up off the floor, breath stolen, before slamming back down, Kurt's mouth still working at him.

Within moments Kurt was climbing the distance up Blaine's body and tangling their tongues together, humming against each other's mouths, savoring the taste of _them_ that their tongues created together. It was intoxicating.

Deep, passionate kisses overtook all other thoughts, losing themselves to tongues, the nipping and sucking at lips, the slippery, wet sound of them sliding together. The worries faded away, they weren't thinking about schedules, planning, distance, sadness. It wasn't about how far away they were going to be tomorrow, but about how close they could be right now. In that moment, it was just about them and how much they loved each other.

When the need for proper breath overtook their desire, they pulled back heaving for a moment before the realization hit them that they were naked, on the floor, and rubbing against each other shamelessly, Kurt straddling Blaine's hips. Blaine's kiss stained lips pulling up slightly at the corners caused Kurt's to do the same, hiding his face against Blaine's neck as they held each other through the fit of laughter.

When they said goodbye, there were smiles tugging at their lips. Savoring each fleeting moment of touch, their hands didn't part until Kurt was turning the key in the engine, their eyes connecting as he pulled away. The look, though tinged with sadness at the reality of a week apart, incredibly hopeful and excited for their next meeting.

XXXX

By Thursday the constant pull of responsibility mixed with the painful absence of the man he loved was starting to wear on Blaine. Introduction week had been non-stop activities designed to acquaint new students not only with the school, but with the surrounding city. It gave them a chance to bond and make friends with other new students before the school year began and as an adviser Blaine was running ragged organizing and orchestrating everything. He hardly had any time to call Kurt. Somehow they were managing to get by on texts and brief conversations before bed.

Still Kurt infiltrated his every thought. Excitement over their impending weekend mixed with nervousness at the weight of it all. Sadness and longing over their separation. Kurt should have been there. With him. This is the week that he should have been welcoming his boyfriend home, when they could have been stealing clandestine moments lost in each other instead of living for the coming weekend.

But he had been looking forward to today. It was good to have Nick back, even if it was under unfortunate circumstances. The council needed a third member and with Kurt's departure, Nick was the obvious next choice.

The three of them had met the previous evening to catch-up on the eventful summer and brief Nick on his new role.. Nick shared his summer adventures and mourned his break-up with Amanda. Jeff filled Nick in on his summer romance with Tanner. For Blaine it was Kurt, wedding, Kurt, heart attack, Kurt. Blaine's stomach clenched as he handed over Kurt's binder to his friend. He was glad that Nick had been able to make it back a week early, but it just didn't seem right.

Blaine tried to snap his mind back into the moment, to focus on the auditions going on in front of him instead of the absence of his boyfriend beside him.

So far all of the prospective Warblers had been talented, solid. There didn't seem to be any stars among them, but then their group didn't need any more stars, just strong singers who would be committed to the group. They needed at least 5 new members after the departure of the seniors and the loss of Kurt, but they could accept as many as 14 if there were enough talented young men. (Blaine absolutely was not filling their last spot. That was Kurt's and he wanted it to be there just in case he was able to transfer back at some point.)

Finishing the notes he was scribbling, he looked up to see Nick ushering in the next young man. Blaine shuffled his pages, looking down at the next application: Xavier Gregory. Junior. Transfer student from California. Previous experience in a men's a cappella choir.

Blaine smiled. If the boy was even half decent he was in for sure. Lifting his eyes to the new boy, he was surprised when he began to speak before Blaine could welcome him.

"Hello. I'm Xavier, but most people call me Xav or Greg." His smile beamed as he quickly crossed the room coming directly up to Blaine.

Blaine stood quickly, offering his hand. "I'm Blaine. Head of Council. And these are my co-council members, Jeff and Nick." Xavier shook their hands in turn, smiling.

"And what will you be singing for us today?" Blaine asked.

Xavier smiled confidently, backing toward the back of the room without a word, dropping his head. The council members' eyes widened in interest as Xavier began to snap a rhythm, tapping his foot in time, lifting his head as he began to sing.

_I remember when, I remember, I remember when I lost my mind  
There was something so pleasant about that place.  
Even your emotions had an echo  
In so much space_

_And when you're out there_  
_Without care,_  
_Yeah, I was out of touch_  
_But it wasn't because I didn't know enough_  
_I just knew too much_

He strode purposefully across the room toward the council as he began the chorus, his voice perfectly growling as he sang the words. It was an odd choice for an audition song, but Blaine couldn't help but think that he was definitely making it work.

_Does that make me crazy?  
Does that make me crazy?  
Does that make me crazy?  
Probably_

Xavier took a sharp turn as he reached the front table, working the empty room like a stage as he continued, smiling. He clearly had no doubt about how good he was.

_And I hope that you are having the time of your life  
But think twice, that's my only advice_

_Come on now, who do you, who do you, who do you, who do you think you are?_  
_Ha ha ha bless your soul_  
_You really think you're in control_

_Well, I think you're crazy_  
_I think you're crazy_  
_I think you're crazy_  
_Just like me_

Pulling a face and winking toward the boys at the front of the room, Xavier laughed lightly as he continued.

_My heroes had the heart to lose their lives out on a limb  
And all I remember is thinking, I want to be like them  
Ever since I was little, ever since I was little it looked like fun  
And it's no coincidence I've come  
And I can die when I'm done_

_Maybe I'm crazy_  
_Maybe you're crazy_  
_Maybe we're crazy_  
_Probably_

Xavier finished to a hearty round of applause, tipping his head, face consumed in a smile. Looking at the boy in front of him Blaine realized that Xavier wasn't just auditioning for a spot on the Warblers, he was auditioning for a lead. He was a performer. A good singer, but even more than that a presence; he commanded the room. And he was attractive, jet black hair and sparkling emerald eyes, athletic body, dripping with confidence. Blaine was quick to notice that the boy's good looks had not gone unnoticed by his blond friend, who was all but drooling, mouth agape. Blaine smirked, nudging Jeff with his foot under the table.

"Thank you, Xavier," Blaine smiled. "We will be posting the roster on Saturday in the Trinity common room. If you are selected, practices begin next week."

"Thank you, gentlemen. I'll see you soon," Xavier said confidently, turning to go.

When the door closed behind him, Blaine looked from Jeff to Nick.

"He's in."

"Yep."

"Definitely."

XXXX

"I'm not trying to keep you away from your boyfriend, Kurt." Burt's voice betrayed his irritation, scrubbing his hand over his face and looking into Kurt's hard eyes.

"Really?" Kurt's voice came out sharp, emotion overflowing. "Because that seems like exactly what you are doing by telling me I can't go to Dalton."

"I didn't say you couldn't go, Kurt. I said you couldn't stay the night. There is a difference."

Clenching his hands at his sides, Kurt tried to get his emotions under control. His father was right, he hadn't said he couldn't go, but he hated having his expectations shattered. He had to calm down, this was the last thing his father needed.

"Why?" Kurt hoped his simple question would garner the necessary answer without further argument.

The two men stared at each other for a long moment.

Burt deflated. "Look, Kurt, I'm not so old that I don't remember what it's like to be young and in love, to be willing to break every rule just to be together. It's exciting and romantic, but staying overnight in your boyfriend's dorm room is inappropriate and against Dalton's rules."

Kurt wanted to scream, to tell his father of all the nights he had spent wrapped in Blaine's arms and how there was absolutely nothing inappropriate about it. But instead he crossed his arms, staring hard. "Blaine's the adviser and he's not going to report himself."

"How is Blaine supposed to gain the respect he needs as a leader, if he breaks the rules he is supposed to enforce?"

Kurt's eyes shifted, immediately realizing his father had a valid point but logic doing nothing to dampen the disappointment in his heart. Cursing himself, he wondered why he didn't have the good sense to lie like other teenagers and tell his father he was spending the night at a friend's house. Of course, his relationship with his father wasn't like other people's; Burt never would have believed that Kurt wasn't seeing Blaine the final weekend of the summer.

"I'm sorry, Kurt, but I can't allow it." _If I do and you get caught, there will be no chance of you getting back into Dalton._

To his credit Burt sounded contrite and conflicted. Unwilling to completely relent, Kurt lifted himself gracefully from his seat and left the room without a word.

XXXX

"So what do you want to do?" Kurt sounded so defeated it physically hurt Blaine to listen to him.

He wished he had something better to say. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I'm on duty this weekend. I can't leave. I didn't think it was a big deal because you would be here and I could attend to anything that might come up, but as much as I would like to just come there or take you away, I can't."

Tears started to fall gently down Kurt's cheeks. What else was he going to have ripped away from him?

"Kurt," Blaine said softly at the sniffle from the other end of the line.

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"I know."

"You can still come Saturday or Sunday for the day," Blaine offered hopefully.

Kurt let out a long exhale. "I have to work Saturday morning and school starts on Monday, so I can't stay out late Sunday night." He paused, realizing he hadn't made any kind of conclusion. "Which do you prefer?"

Neither seemed right. Neither was enough.

"Saturday," Blaine replied, lacking confidence in his voice. Saturday was sooner. Saturday would give them a day to put themselves back together and get ready for the school year to begin. Burt would probably let Kurt stay out later. Yes, Saturday would still be good.

"Okay," Kurt sighed tiredly. "Did you still want to..."

"Yes," Blaine answered quickly. "Yes, if you do."

"I do."

XXXX

Kurt took a steadying breath, staring for a moment at the outside of Blaine's door before raising a shaky hand to quietly knock. He had no doubt that this was what he wanted or that Blaine was the person he wanted it with, Blaine had always been the one, even before Kurt knew him, but still he was a bundle of nerves.

Blaine gasped audibly when the door pulled back to reveal his gorgeous boyfriend looking more stunning than ever. Staring for a moment, Blaine drank him in, eyes wide. Blaine had been waiting for this moment for as long as he had known Kurt and he couldn't wait to share everything with him. Blaine knew he had the perfect partner and yet he couldn't quell the nervous anticipation that swirled in his stomach. For all that they had shared, there was something about this that seemed monumental, the idea of sharing the absolutely most intimate experience with the boy he loved.

Finally, after a moment that hung in the air, long and ethereal, Blaine's hand met Kurt's, fingers lacing automatically. Their simple touch reassured Blaine that the boy in front of him was real. He was really here. They were really doing this.

The brush of their fingers set Kurt's whole body on fire, pushing away the nerves for a moment and letting him settle deep inside the eyes of the boy in front of him. His boy. His love. His Blaine.

They moved slowly into the room, eyes focused on each other, neither speaking, both feeling the magic in the air around them.

"Hi," Blaine finally whispered, pecking at the corner of Kurt's lips.

"Hi," Kurt exhaled, smiling broadly. His eyes were drawn around the space. Blaine's bed made neatly with fresh white sheets that Kurt had never seen before, covered with Blaine's navy blue duvet. Curtains drawn, the light in the room provided by strings of small white lights and flickering... candles?

"They're battery operated tea lights," Blaine explained at the question in his boyfriend's eyes. "No candles allowed in the dorms."

They giggled and a bit of the tension faded, hands clasping tighter.

"This is for you," Kurt said softly, offering the single rose he was holding to Blaine. "Red for _love_ and _passion_."

Blaine grinned devilishly, pressing his smile firmly to Kurt's, allowing his hands to wrap around Kurt's neck as Kurt's circled his waist pulling them flush against each other.

The tension in their forms lessened with the feeling of their love's body, warm, strong, and familiar, against their own. When they had imagined this moment, neither of them had imagined a dorm room or a couple of hours on a Saturday afternoon, but now that they were here, in each other's arms, it couldn't have felt more right. Nothing they gave to each other could ever be wrong.

Blaine removed himself from Kurt's embrace, settling the rose on his desk, and crossing to his nightstand, flipping on the playlist he had prepared just for this occasion. Hour upon hour of love songs, old and new, to create a soundtrack and help drown out the world.

Kurt smiled fondly as the music began to play. He was never going to stop falling in love with Blaine and at that moment he was sure that he had never loved him more. Blaine was doing everything in his power to make this special and as perfect as possible. To make it what they both had always dreamed.

"Dance with me?" Blaine asked, holding out his arms and letting Kurt come to meet him in the center of the room, starting to move together.

_Teenage Dream. Truly Madly Deeply. Back at One. Amazed._

They held each other close, hands clasped against Kurt's shoulder, opposite arms wrapped tightly around waists. Blaine's face tucked against Kurt's neck, Kurt's cheek against Blaine's hair.

_Take My Breath Away. Everyday. My Best Friend. Let Me Be the One._

They moved together and time stood still. In all the world there was only Kurt, Blaine, and beating of their hearts.

Then Kurt was momentarily pulled from the dream of the boy pressed against him by the sound of that boy's voice.

_Wise men say, "Only fools rush in,"_

_But I can't help falling in love with you._

Blaine's eyes met his, shining with the deep love they shared. He began to sing quietly, staring deep into Kurt's soul, transfixing him and making him unable to look away even as his eyes filled with unshed tears.

The song continued, Kurt's voice joining Blaine's, as their movement slowed to swaying, hearts pounding wildly in their chests the way they always did when their eyes were locked together. Blaine raised their joined hands, brushing lips across Kurt's knuckles before settling them back against his chest.

_Take my hand, take my whole life, too,_

_For I can't help falling in love with you._

A soft press of lips and the song changed over.

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own  
_

Their eyes met and Blaine took a deep steadying breath, their bodies still and solid against each other.

_We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone_

"Come to bed with me," Blaine ghosted against Kurt's lips. Kurt nodded._  
_

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?_

Their lips collided passionate and possessive, claiming the other boy for their own as their bodies moved in unison toward the bed. Falling together.

_I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel_

_Those three words_  
_Are said too much_  
_They're not enough_

Blaine settled above Kurt, laughing for a moment when they realized Kurt was still wearing his boots, but their lips too perfect together to care for the moment.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_  
_Before we get too old_  
_Show me a garden_  
_That's bursting into life_

Blaine pushed up on his arms, chest heaving to look down at Kurt. Leaning forward he gently rested their foreheads together, locking their eyes, and whispering along with the song.

_All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes  
They're all I can see_

_I don't know where_  
_Confused about how as well_  
_Just know that these things_  
_Will never change for us at all_

Kurt's lips pressed firmly together, eyes fresh with tears, Blaine's chin quivering as they were washed away by their profound love.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world? _

The world slipped away, music fading into the background as they became unconcerned with time, clothes, and the necessity of breathing.

They undressed each other hungrily, the pace maddening, somehow managing to keep lips pressed together through much of the process. Once they were naked Blaine lowered Kurt softly to the bed like the precious present he was, covering his body with Blaine's own as they continued to work their lips together. They kissed, full and deep and hungry, devouring mouths, sucking on lips, tongues sliding, hot breath mingling with their heated touch. Their hands slid over shoulders, necks, cheeks and tangled in hair. They kissed like the touch of their lips was a lifeline, like if they stopped they would somehow lose their inertia.

Blaine's hips slotted against Kurt's making it clear to both of them how much the touch was desired. Their bodies couldn't help but respond to every inch of their bodies being pressed against the man they loved. But they did not roll their hips or slide against each other, simply savoring the feel of warm skin.

Their hungry kisses began to turn lazy and still neither of them attempted to do more, hands remaining safely above the waist. When Blaine opened his eyes to try a judge Kurt's face, he realized that they both were fighting back tears at the emotions that were overwhelming them. Blaine pressed his lips softly against Kurt's, just letting them settle there for a long moment as their eyes searched for an answer in the other boy's.

It felt like they were standing on the edge of a cliff, trying to work up the courage to jump. They both were ready, they both wanted to, but something within them made them take pause. They had arrived at this point sooner than they planned, having agreed to lean in to this experience. It had been a plan that would have worked perfectly upon Kurt's return, when they would have had many unattended hours in which to explore every possible touch, to experiment and to play. But Kurt's withdrawal had accelerated everything, forcing them to the edge sooner.

Suddenly Blaine's heart clenched, realizing what he was feeling. It felt like goodbye, like an ending instead of a beginning. They had to share everything right now in case they never got another chance. They didn't know what was going to happen tomorrow or next week, but things were going to get harder. And as much as Blaine didn't want to listen to it, there was a voice in his head that reminded him they might not make it through intact.

Blaine felt the tears start to slide down his cheeks.

Kurt was similarly moved. He couldn't imagine ever loving someone as much as he loved Blaine, or being loved by someone the way Blaine loved him. Kurt wanted Blaine to be the first (and only) person he gave himself to in body. (Blaine already had his heart and mind.) And even if they somehow weren't able to hold on through all that was to come, Kurt knew he would never regret giving himself to Blaine. But he, too, heard the whispered "goodbye" filling the air around them.

Welcoming Blaine's wet cheek against his chest, Kurt pressed his nose into Blaine's hair, clutching to him as his tears started to make hot trails down his nose, falling among Blaine's curls.

"Would it... I want to... Can I..." Blaine fumbled. "We have time. Can I just hold you for a little while?"

"Yes," Kurt breathed so softly that Blaine would have thought he imagined it if not for Kurt's arms tightening around him forcefully, holding on to this moment while they had it. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's chest, clinging to _them_ and all that they were to each other, before everything changed.

"I love you."

"I love you."

In that embrace they finally relaxed, bodies melding together and becoming one large jumble of flesh, breath, and heartbeat.

The next thing Blaine knew he was startling awake at the sound of his phone buzzing on the nightstand. Disoriented he pushed himself up, grabbing the phone and turning the screen towards his eyes.

"Shit," he cursed, jumping from the bed and quickly making his way to the closet.

Kurt sat straight up the moment Blaine's warmth was replaced by cool air.

"What?"

Blaine was hurriedly hopping into his boxers and pulling on his uniform pants. "Some freshmen are causing problems in the common room and Dr. Hardy is on his way over. Dustin texted me to let me know since I'm supposed to be on duty tonight."

"Oh," Kurt replied, pulling the blanket over his nakedness as he watched Blaine don his shirt and blazer, knotting his tie with practiced ease.

Blaine checked his hair quickly in the mirror, running fingers through it in a futile attempt to make it look less sleep mussed, sprinting across the room to plant a soft kiss on his boyfriend's lips before he was out the door with a quick, "I love you. I'll be back as soon as I can."

When he returned an hour later, Kurt was sitting clothed on his bed, legs folded and covered by a magazine he had borrowed from Blaine's stash. The bed was made. The strings of lights and tea lights turned off.

"Hey," Blaine said, closing the door behind him and tossing his blazer and tie over the back of his desk chair before crawling across the bed to Kurt.

"Hey."

"I'm so sorry, Kurt," Blaine sighed, hand coming up to cup his boyfriend's cheek.

Kurt set the magazine on the nightstand, covering Blaine's hand with his own, tilting forward to capture Blaine's lips in an open mouthed kiss. "We're not doing this today are we?"

Blaine glanced at the clock. Just past 8.

"No," Blaine replied, searching Kurt's eyes for his reaction.

"Okay," Kurt agreed, smiling contentedly.

"Really?"

"Yeah. We don't need to rush it right now."

Blaine surged forward, climbing into Kurt's lap and claiming his lips.

"I love you so much." Blaine slammed their lips back together.

"I love you, too," Kurt smiled when their lips parted again.

"Dinner? I'm starving." Kurt laughed. Of course Blaine was starving, it was 8 o'clock and he hadn't eaten since lunch.

"Sounds wonderful."

Blaine ordered a pizza and they agreed on a movie while they waited for it to be delivered, Blaine slipping quickly away to retrieve it while Kurt cued the _Princess Bride._

"As you wish" provided the background for giggles and greasy kisses and laughter as they finished their meal and wrapped up in each other sharing quiet conversation. Funny anecdotes, the latest gossip, and hopes for the coming year tumbled from their lips, mixed with kisses, the brush of noses, and unending smiles. By the time the screen proclaimed, "Since the invention of the kiss, there have been five kisses rated the most passionate, the most pure. This one left them all behind." Kurt and Blaine couldn't help but want to challenge that assertion, sharing a long passionate kiss that left them both with curled toes, gasping for air. Moving apart and finding themselves in each other's eyes, they couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of _us_.

Before either was ready, the time came for Kurt to go.

"Before you go," Blaine murmured, nuzzling their cheeks together as they lay next to each other on the bed, "I have one more thing I would like to do."

Kurt nodded his agreement, receiving a kiss before Blaine moved away. "Sit here on the edge of the bed," Blaine instructed, tapping the bed then moving to retrieve his desk chair and guitar.

Kurt smiled brightly, sliding toward the indicated spot. He always loved when Blaine sang to him.

Blaine set the chair directly in front of him, settling in so that their knees met and lowering his guitar to the ground, taking Kurt's hands and eyes in his.

"I had a wonderful time tonight. I know it wasn't what we were expecting and I'm sorry that we got interrupted, but I absolutely loved just spending the time with you."

"I loved it, too," Kurt replied, smiling at the way Blaine's thumb was trailing over his knuckles.

"We are going to do it," Blaine stated, completely matter of fact, smiling, and forcing Kurt to try to arrest his blush under the fire in Blaine's stare. "But when we do it's not going to be in a place where I can't be called away at any moment or where someone can come knocking on the door or where we have to scramble for time. It's going to be somewhere where I can lay you out and take my time with every inch of you. It's going to be a time when we can hold each other for as long as we want."

Blaine's voice was choking on the words and Kurt felt a similar knot twisting in his throat, his heart overflowing to the point of aching. Kurt suddenly realized how important it was to Blaine that their first time be perfect. Because it wasn't just about sex; it had never just been about sex with them. Sex had always been a way of communicating their connection to each other. And they already had sex. This was about allowing themselves to be physically joined in the deepest, most intimate way possible. This was about giving each other a sacred gift they never planned to give anyone else.

He squeezed Blaine's hands tightly in agreement, lost in his eyes.

"Even if we have to wait until next summer," Blaine amended.

Kurt couldn't help his squawk of laughter, freeing a hand to slide against Blaine's cheek.

"Blaine, I will lie to my dad and say that I am sleeping over at Rachel's or Mercedes's before I will let that happen."

Blaine couldn't help but return Kurt's bright smile. "Okay," he laughed, then growing serious, "but I want you to know that I will happily wait for you until we can do this right."

"But we can do lots of practicing between now and then," Kurt winked.

"Absolutely!" They locked lips, sharp inhales of breath against cheeks and eyes closing as they twisted into the kiss.

"Well," Blaine exhaled as he sat back wanting to fan himself, overheated by the passion in their kiss.

"Don't need to practice that," Kurt teased, equally breathless.

"Never hurts though." He leaned forward to capture Kurt's lips again in an even more heated kiss.

"Okay, um," Blaine removed his hands from his boyfriend's face and hair, "I'm going to need to just do this or I'm never going to stop kissing you."

Kurt giggled, leaning in to kiss Blaine's neck as he reached for his guitar. When Blaine sat up, they felt the mood shift, something somber replacing their playfulness.

"I love you," Blaine asserted, squeezing Kurt's hand before lining his fingers up on the strings.

"I love you, too." Kurt watched Blaine's expression fall for a moment before his eyes returned to Kurt's, capturing him as he began to play.

_See the pyramids along the Nile  
Watch the sun rise  
From the tropic isle  
Just remember darling  
All the while  
You belong to me_

_See the market place  
In old Algiers  
Send me photographs and souvenirs  
Just remember  
When a dream appears  
You belong to me_

_And I'll be so alone without you_  
_Maybe you'll be lonesome too_

_Fly the ocean_  
_In a silver plane_  
_See the jungle_  
_When it's wet with rain_  
_Just remember till_  
_You're home again_  
_You belong to me_

There was a haunting earnestness in the way Blaine was singing that wrapped around Kurt's heart, making it physically ache. As much as he wished that he could have left on the high of their scorching kisses, this was so much more meaningful. Blaine's song was a powerful reminder of their deep, binding connection. Even when they were apart, even though they would miss each other painfully, they were each other's home. They belonged to each other._  
_

_Oh I'll be so alone without you  
Maybe you'll be lonesome too_

_Fly the ocean_  
_In a silver plane_  
_See the jungle_  
_When it's wet with rain_  
_Just remember till_  
_You're home again_  
_You belong to me_

Kurt moved forward slowly as Blaine settled his guitar to the floor, welcoming Kurt into his lap, their combined weight pressing Blaine's thighs hard against the wood and causing the chair to creak. Arms wrapped comfortably, hands tracing lazy patterns, their foreheads leaned together to settle their stare deep within each other. There were no words, no kisses, no gasps. Just silence, the look in their eyes, and the promise in their hearts.

**XXXX**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Songs:**

**Crazy - Gnarls Barkley  
**

**Can't Help Falling in Love – Elvis Presley**

**Chasing Cars – Snow Patrol**

**You Belong to Me – Jason Wade**

**Up next: The school year begins. (And what is sure to be a massive Author's Note. ;D)**

**About Kurt's Withdrawal:**

**A bit of explanation for those who were wondering. Kurt did not withdraw himself "without parental consent." He made the call to start the ball rolling, explaining that his father was in the hospital (even though he was already home) and that is the reason why he was calling and not his father. Dr. Hardy had no reason not to believe him because: a) Kurt is a good kid who never got in any trouble, b) he was somewhat aware of what had happened with Kurt's dad the year before, and c) Blaine (Kurt's boyfriend) had been out of class so that he could be with Kurt while Burt was in the hospital. Dr. Hardy agreed to email Kurt the withdrawal form for his father to sign and Kurt _forged his dad's signature._ (Remember that Kurt is fierce and determined when it comes to something he wants. And when he did this, he thought that Burt would agree, but didn't want to trouble him with the details after all he had been through.) So when Burt called up to see about getting Kurt's spot back he had to do some major covering for Kurt, saying that he had been in the hospital, but that things weren't as dire as they had seemed at the time and that was the reason for the change. Unfortunately, it was already too late. (This was written into the story at one point, but ended up making it drag so I cut a big portion of it.)**


End file.
